Wolf in the Sand
by Karasu999
Summary: (Traduction de la fanfiction de ahilty) Un seul monstre au sein de la famille n'était-il pas suffisant ? La fratrie de Suna avait-elle réellement besoin d'en voir un nouveau apparaître à chaque pleine lune...
1. Attaque nocturne

**Note de la traductrice** : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, mais à ahilty, qui possède son propre compte sur le site. Je suis tombée dessus dans la section des fics anglaises et j'ai eu envie de la faire partager à mes camarades francophones. Et puis j'avais envie de m'essayer à la traduction, aussi. Notez que l'histoire débute juste après le sauvetage de Gaara dans Shippuden. Les évènements ultérieurs ne sont donc pas pris en compte.

**Note de l'auteur **: Je suis nouvelle dans le fandom de Naruto. J'ai commencé à lire le manga il y a peu de temps mais je n'ai pas vraiment regardé les animes (je ne lis que les mangas papier en général, étant donné que je travaille dans une bibliothèque. Sympa non ?). Donc si vous trouvez des incohérences, c'est de ma faute.

Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Si ça avait été le cas, on aurait mangé sacrément moins de Sasuke et on aurait eu une bonne dose de ninjas du Sable en plus. En fait, si le manga m'appartenait, la série entière aurait sûrement tournée autour des ninjas du Sable. Et Emo boy se serait déjà prit un kunai en pleine face.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, enjoy.

**Chapitre Un**

**Attaque nocturne**

Le spectacle nocturne qu'offrait le désert n'avait pas son pareil. La vaste étendue dénuée de tout obstacle permettait d'observer clairement chaque étoile, chaque constellation. La seule exception que l'on pouvait noter dans l'infinité de dunes de sable, était le vague mur de verdure dans le lointain, délimitant la frontière entre Suna et Konoha.

Ceci étant, la contemplation des étoiles n'était pas au programme de ce soir.

Cela faisait longtemps que Gaara, en tant que Kazekage, n'était pas parti en mission avec son frère et sa sœur. La plupart des Kage ne quittaient pas leur village, ou très rarement. En l'occurrence, Gaara avait la sensation que cette fois-ci serait nécessaire. Après tout, Shukaku ne lui avait été retiré que très récemment. Tester ses capacités au cours d'une véritable mission ne lui semblait pas superflu. Il s'était entraîné presque tous les jours depuis « l'incident » (comme tout le monde semblait vouloir l'appeler), mais un simple exercice et un combat en temps réel étaient deux choses bien distinctes, et Gaara était déterminé à s'assurer qu'il pourrait rester efficace en cas de crise. Mieux valait être sûr à l'avance d'être opérationnel durant une mission plutôt que de s'avérer inefficace lors d'une urgence à Suna.

Par ailleurs, il lui était rare de pouvoir profiter d'un moment en compagnie de Temari et Kankuro, ne serait-ce qu'à cause du temps que pouvait passer Temari en missions diplomatiques, et lui-même à s'occuper de son plus mortel ennemi : la paperasse. Kankuro, lui… eh bien, il faisait ce que les marionnettistes faisaient en dehors des missions. Même Gaara n'avait pas d'idée précise de ce dont il s'agissait, son frère étant aussi discret à propos de ces travaux que pourrait l'être un ANBU sur ses activités. Il se demandait vaguement si cela pouvait concerner ces histoires de résurrection des morts. Qui sait. Les marionnettistes avaient toujours étés assez flippants.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette mission impliquait au moins deux nations. Bien que le conseil de Suna n'ait pas été ravi de voir leur leader partir combattre… ils ne savaient trop quoi, il ne pouvait cependant pas vraiment se plaindre d'un Kazekage volontaire pour défendre Suna par delà ses murs.

« Bien, où les attaques ont-elles eu lieu, précisément ? » Gaara se tourna vers Temari, qui venait de déplier une carte sur le sol du désert. Celle-ci représentait non seulement le Pays du Vent, mais également les Pays limitrophes.

« Selon mes informations, il y en a eu plusieurs par ici, notamment au niveau de la bordure entre nous et Konoha. » Temari désigna la zone en question. « J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs disant qu'il y en aurait eu davantage encore dans le Pays de la pluie, mais les concernés restent très vagues à ce sujet. En tout cas, ce ne sont pas des ninjas renégats, à moins qu'ils ne se soient soudainement mis à courir à quatre pattes et à laisser de grosses empreintes de chiens. »

« Et tu veux dire que les ninjas de la Feuille n'ont toujours pas mis la main sur ces trucs ? Même avec leurs meilleurs traqueurs ? » Demanda Kankuro.

Temari haussa les épaules. « A ce que j'ai compris, tout ce que les Inuzuka ont pu sentir n'était qu'une odeur de loup. Pas de démons, pas même de chakra, juste une meute de loups. Et personne n'a pu trouver quoi que ce soit d'autre là où les attaques ont eu lieu. »

« La dernière attaque était ici, près de Suna, dans l'une de nos Oasis. » continua Gaara avec sérieux. « Et pas uniquement pour les stocks de vivres, cette fois. Apparemment la ville entière aurait été mise en pièces. Il semble évident que ces créatures, humaines ou non, n'ont aucun respect des frontières. Ca n'est pas le problème d'un seul royaume. »

Gaara grimaça. Le Pays de la Pluie s'était fâcheusement opposé à toute cette affaire. Suna et Konoha avaient commencé à collaborer presque dès les premières attaques, bien que les équipes du Sable et de la Feuille réunies n'aient encore abouti à rien. Le Pays de la Pluie, de son côté, refusait jusqu'à admettre que le moindre de ses villages ait été attaqué, alors que les rumeurs continuaient à traverser les frontières à une allure effrayante.

Avec les ninjas de la Pluie agissant comme si de rien n'était, il semblait qu'il revenait aux ninjas du Sable et de la Feuille de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. Ils ne pouvaient pénétrer sans autorisation les terres de la Pluie, mais les recherches persévéraient dans leurs royaumes. Sachant que la dernière manifestation avait eu lieu à Suna, ils pouvaient continuer leurs investigations sans trop avoir à se préoccuper des passeports et autres formalités. Les deux nations avaient conclu de laisser leurs ninjas traverser la frontière à leur guise suite aux attaques. Après tout, si l'ennemi ne respectait pas les limites, il était stupide pour un ninja d'attendre sagement son laissez-passer pendant que sa proie passait joyeusement la frontière pour disparaître.

Cette situation était déjà arrivée au moins trois fois à Naruto. A chaque fois, la chose qu'il avait prit en chasse avait traversé la frontière Pluie/Feu. Ceci, évidemment, commençait à sérieusement taper sur le système du blond.

« Bon, quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ? » demanda Kankuro, qui commençait déjà à s'ennuyer. Ils s'étaient arrêtés au point de rendez-vous où ils devaient retrouver trois ninjas de la Feuille : Kakashi, Neji et Hinata. Kakashi pour ses chiens ninjas, et les deux Hyuga car, bien que le Byakugan se soit avéré inutile jusqu'a présent, les ninjas de la Feuille semblaient penser que s'ils persévéraient dans leurs tentatives, elles avaient leurs chances de fonctionner. Que s'ils parvenaient à prendre une piste suffisamment fraîche, ils seraient sûrement capables de trouver du nouveau.

Gaara n'en était pas convaincu. Bien que tout le monde dans le village de la Feuille et une bonne moitié de Suna partaient du principe que ces choses utilisaient une sorte de genjutsu, aucune trace de chakra n'avait été détectée dans la zone. Gaara était certain que quoi que les ennemis eussent utilisé, il s'agissait d'une chose à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais été confrontés. Ce qui était particulièrement dérangeant.

Gaara s'apprêta à prendre la parole lorsque tout se tut autour d'eux. Bien sûr, le désert avait toujours été une terre particulièrement silencieuse, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était totalement dépourvue de son. Il y avait quantité de créatures émettant bourdonnements, frémissements et autres couinements tout au long de la nuit. Mais soudainement, tout s'était arrêté.

Cela eut sur les trois ninjas du Sable un effet semblable à un coup de feu. Gaara referma la bouche et se concentra sur son ouïe.

Tendre l'oreille, ceci dit, devint un tantinet inutile. Le hurlement qui se répercutait dans les dunes était fort et clair. Sans compter les multiples aboiements qui le reprenaient en chœur aux alentours.

« A entendre ce gros paquet de loups là-bas, j'ai comme le léger soupçon que ce soit nos créatures. » commenta Kankuro avec un sourire.

Gaara acquiesça. « Temari, tu penses pouvoir les repérer ? »

Temari hocha la tête. En un instant elle s'envolait déjà dans les airs sur son éventail. Après avoir tournoyé quelques temps, elle se reposa.

« J'ai vu quelque chose. Environ dix d'entre eux. Ils se dirigent droit vers la frontière Est. Je n'ai pas clairement pu les voir, mais jamais je n'ai vu de loups courir de cette manière. »

« Des humains, donc ? » demanda Gaara.

« Eh bien… oui, si ce sont des individus très grands et très poilus. C'est vraiment difficile à décrire. »

« Bon, on voulait une piste fraîche. On ne pourrait pas en trouver de plus fraîche. » Intervint Kankuro.

« Temari, regarde si tu peux trouver l'équipe de Kakashi et les mener à nous. Kankuro, on les suit. »

Temari s'envola de nouveau tandis que Kankuro et Gaara s'élancèrent en direction des hurlements. Gaara jeta un œil à son frère. Kankuro venait tout juste de réparer l'un de ses pantins, Karasu, suite à son combat contre Sasori. Bien que Gaara sache que Kankuro avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mit la main sur la carcasse démembrée du maître marionnettiste, il souhaitait apparemment y faire encore quelques ajustements, et ses deux autres pantins étaient encore en cours de réparation. C'était donc juste lui et Karasu pour ce soir. Gaara n'était cependant pas inquiet. Karasu avait toujours parfaitement joué son rôle par le passé. Le fait qu'il ait perdu son dernier combat relevait de la malchance, pas des capacités de Kankuro à manipuler ses marionnettes.

Bientôt le sable du désert céda sa place à la verdure. A présent, les deux ninjas pouvaient clairement entendre le vacarme causé par la course et les hurlements de leurs cibles.

« Pas des plus discrets, hein ? » ricana Kankuro.

Leurs proies étaient particulièrement bruyantes… à en croire que c'était volontaire.

Gaara s'arrêta net. « Attends un instant… » Quelque chose ressemblant à un simple tronçon de bois était posé devant eux, en évidence… comme si…

La bûche explosa, dans un bref éclat de lumière et de fumée. Heureusement, ils l'avaient repérée suffisamment tôt. Gaara vit la forêt s'embraser sous ses yeux, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'eût été touché par la déflagration.

« Manifestement, ce ne sont pas de simples bestioles, » grogna Kankuro.

« Ils ont dû faire demi-tour, » répondit Gaara, l'oreille en alerte. Il avait raison, leurs proies n'étaient pas simplement animales. Et s'ils étaient suffisamment malins pour poser des pièges de ce genre, alors ils avaient de quoi se méfier.

Dommage que ces bêtes se soient levées contre les humains, elles auraient pu s'avérer très utiles.

« Hey, Gaara, tu entends ça ? » Chuchota Kankuro. Gaara opina. On… chantait ? Une sorte de langage étrange, rauque et gutturale, que Gaara était incapable de déchiffrer. Il se plaça dos à dos avec Kankuro, tous deux se préparant au combat imminent.

Un craquement sec, et il apparut. Plongeant hors des buissons tel un missile, la bête vint à leur rencontre. Il était grand, presque deux fois plus massif que Kankuro. Il était difficile de le voir distinctement dans la pénombre, mais il était pourvu d'une épaisse fourrure et il se dégageait de lui une odeur répugnante. Il se tenait debout comme un homme, mais avait davantage l'apparence d'un loup. Il les toisa de ses yeux rouges et jaunes, puis fondit sur Gaara.

Si Gaara ne bénéficiait plus de son armure constante, il pouvait toujours manipuler le sable à sa guise. Il forma trois lances de sable et les envoya sur la bête. A sa grande surprise, le loup les fit dévier d'un coup de patte sans même interrompre sa course. Se concentrant intensément, il créa une barrière autour de lui alors que la créature le percutait avec la puissance d'une locomotive à pleine vitesse. Le monstre élança ses griffes et déchira l'entrave comme une feuille de papier. Gaara était sidéré. Il savait que ses capacités avaient diminué depuis l'extraction de Shukaku, mais ça ! C'était simplement inimaginable ! Il sentit les griffes de la bête s'enfoncer dans son épaule et le sang couler le long de son bras. Mais il était trop stupéfait pour réagir.

« Gaara ! » Kankuro s'élança vers la créature… bien que Gaara soit tout à fait conscient qu'il ne s'agissait pas réellement de son frère. Ce dernier exécutait l'une de ses plus anciennes techniques (qui n'avait jamais perdu de son efficacité). Karasu, sous la forme de son possesseur, fondait sur la cible. Lorsque le loup se tournerait pour le contrer, il se trouverait face à une marionnette saturée de pièges. Le véritable Kankuro se trouvait à présent dissimulé dans le dos de son pantin.

Gaara était consterné par la faiblesse dont il venait de faire preuve, mais il n'était pas préparé à un échec de la part de Kankuro.

Seulement…

Lorsque Karasu fit front, Gaara s'attendait à ce que le loup attaque le pantin. Et effectivement, lorsqu'il attrapa la marionnette en plein vol et la plaqua à terre, il pensait que le combat tournerait comme l'avait prévu Kankuro. Cependant, la bête fit quelque chose d'inattendu. Il arracha les bandages dans le dos de Karasu d'un mouvement vif et envoya un Kankuro plus que stupéfié valser contre un arbre.

Tout d'abord, Gaara resta interdit. Bien sûr, Kankuro n'avait emmené qu'une seule marionnette… mais le loup avait-il vraiment compris que ce qui l'avait attaqué n'était pas humain ? Personne jusqu'à maintenant n'avait réussi à différencier Kankuro de ses marionnettes ! C'était un maître de ce type de genjutsu…

Ces créatures n'obéiraient-elles donc à aucune loi ?

La bête s'approcha de Kankuro, le renifla comme si elle cherchait à s'assurer que, oui, il s'agissait bien d'un ninja et non d'un autre pantin. Ou d'une substitution. Puis, à l'indignation de Gaara, elle attrapa le marionnettiste et s'enfuit dans les ténèbres.

Gaara regarda la silhouette s'éloigner. Hors de question de le laisser filer ! Prenant un instant pour enrouler un lambeau de vêtement autour de son bras blessé, il se lança à la poursuite de la créature du mieux qu'il put.

Kankuro avait été sonné suite à son entrevue avec l'arbre. Vraiment sonné. Et le fait qu'il lui était impossible de voir quoique ce soit à son réveil ne lui venait certainement pas en aide. Une personne entreprenante lui avait attaché les mains dans le dos et bandé les yeux.

Par ailleurs, les chants étaient de nouveau audibles, de plus en plus forts.

Il le sentait mal, il le sentait vraiment mal.

Il entendit un gémissement sourd, puis un jappement de douleur. Le volume des chants s'intensifia.

Serrant les dents, Kankuro tenta de bouger les mains afin de détendre les liens. Manifestement quelqu'un le surveillait, car il reçu un violent coup dans l'abdomen. Il se tordit de douleur.

Compris, mauvaise option. La substitution, peut-être ?

Mais avant d'avoir pu tenter quoi que ce soit, il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper et le mettre sur ses pieds. Puis on pressa une sorte de goulot de bouteille contre ses lèvres. Il gronda. Ils cherchaient à lui faire boire quelque chose ? Un poison peut-être ? Oh, pas question qu'il se laisse faire docilement !

Il détourna le visage, mais une large paire de mains velues lui retinrent la tête et le maintinrent immobile. Après une brève lutte sa bouche fut ouverte de force afin d'y verser le breuvage.

Du sang ! Ils le forçaient à avaler du sang ! _Dégueulasse !_ Malgré tous ses efforts, une partie du liquide tomba dans sa gorge. C'était apparemment suffisant. Pendant un moment, son corps devint complètement amorphe. Il se sentait incapable de bouger, même avec toute la volonté du monde. La seule chose qui semblait encore en état de marche était sa gorge, affairée à conduire le… sang, jusqu'à son estomac.

Enfin, la douleur le frappa. Comme si un cinglé s'acharnait inlassablement sur son ventre à coups de couteau. Kankuro se recroquevilla sous l'effet de la douleur. Les créatures le laissèrent tomber au sol. Il tenta de se relever, au moins de s'asseoir, mais le sentiment de faiblesse extrême qui le submergeait ne lui permettait que de gémir péniblement.

Il sentit qu'on lui caressait la tête, comme pour le réconforter, puis il entendit des sortes de rires et d'autres mots dans cet horrible langage. On aurait dit qu'ils se moquaient de lui. Il y eut enfin des bruits de craquements et les bêtes l'abandonnèrent derrière elles, en pleine forêt.

Puis, ce fut le silence.


	2. Pleine lune

**Chapitre Deux**

**Pleine Lune**

Temari réussi l'exploit de trouver les trois ninjas de la Feuille en un temps record. Le fait que ceux-ci aient également entendu les hurlements avait probablement joué en sa faveur. Kakashi avait invoqué son équipe de chiens ninjas, qui se ruaient déjà sur la piste toute fraîche, lorsque Temari les rejoignit. Elle fit une descente en piquée avant de venir planer au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Je vois que vous avez trouvé leur trace, » commenta t'elle en toute dérision.

« Où sont les deux autres ? » demanda Neji, sans ralentir sa course.

« Ils poursuivent les bêtes. »

Soudainement, Hinata émit un hoquet de surprise. Elle activa son Byakugan, déterminée à ne rien laisser passer cette fois-ci (le fait que les capacités de son clan n'aient pas réussi à obtenir le moindre résultat jusqu'à présent l'avait beaucoup contrariée). « T-Temari ! Ton frère ! »

« Quoi ? » Temari s'alarma aussitôt. Dans quelles galères ses deux petits frères s'étaient encore embarqués aujourd'hui ? Il semblerait qu'ils attiraient naturellement les catastrophes depuis quelques temps. Beaucoup trop, à son humble avis.

« Les créatures, elles… elles ont Kankuro ! » répondit Hinata. « On... » Elle fronça les sourcils, manifestement plus déconcertée que réellement inquiète. « On dirait qu'elles le font boire quelque chose. Enfin, je crois… »

« Sans oublier le chien mort. » Neji avait à son tour activé son Byakugan. « Ou du moins je suppose que c'est un chien. Un canidé, en tout cas. »

Temari grogna. Tout le monde avait l'air de tenir à empoisonner son petit frère, ces temps-ci, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle ne croyait pas spécialement au karma, mais elle se surprit à se demander si l'univers n'avait pas décidé de jouer une mauvaise blague au garçon qui aimait tant manipuler les poisons.

Bien que dans l'absolu, sa seule envie serait de trouver la bestiole la plus proche et de lui cogner frénétiquement la tête à coup d'éventail, sa bonne conscience lui fit remarquer que foncer tête baissée dans la meute était une idée quelque peu stupide.

« Etrange. J'observe l'une des créatures depuis tout à l'heure, » Neji parut soucieux. « Mais je ne détecte pas la moindre goutte de chakra. »

« Moi non plus. » Hinata arborait une expression tout aussi préoccupée. « Ce n'est pas normal. Même s'ils ne lancent aucun jutsu, on devrait quand même être capable de voir… Attendez… Neji, regarde celui qui est au fond à droite. Tu vois ? »

Neji hocha la tête.

« Oui ? N'hésitez pas à en faire profiter au reste de la classe ! » Intervint Temari avec irritation.

« On dirait que… Ca peut paraître ridicule, mais une des créatures semble porter un sac. Et ça rougeoie. »

« Ca rougeoie ? »

« Lorsque nous activons le Byakugan afin de détecter le chakra, on ne voit absolument rien dans le corps de… ces choses. Mais il y a quelque chose dans ce sac qui projette une sorte d'énergie. Ca ne ressemble pas à du chakra, ceci dit. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mon frère ? » demanda Temari.

« Il est allongé par terre. On dirait qu'il souffre. Maître Kakashi, nous devons accélérer ! Ils ont l'air de lever le camp ! » Cria Neji.

Temari s'impatienta. Elle pouvait se déplacer plus vite que les trois ninjas… mais…

« Hey, Hyuga, tu as le mal de l'air ? » demanda t'elle à Neji. Il lui semblait être le plus posé des deux spécialistes du Byakugan.

« Non. » Répondit-il. Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de prononcer avant que Temari ne l'attrape et reprenne de l'altitude.

« Alors on va leur couper la route ! » Cria Temari.

Neji marmonna quelque chose, mais Temari n'y prêta aucune attention. « Okay, où est-ce qu'ils se dirigent ? »

Le ninja de la Feuille grommela de nouveau avant de désigner une direction. « Par là. »

Temari mit le vent à profit pour les propulser tout deux en avant. Si le fait d'avoir embarqué un poids supplémentaire la ralentissait un peu, la voie des airs restait de loin la plus efficace.

« Tu es vraiment obligée de monter si haut ? » s'enquit Neji.

« La hauteur raccourcit la distance. Et puis n'as-tu pas dit que tu n'avais pas le mal de l'air ? »

« C'est vrai, mais reconnais que c'est quand même sacrément haut. »

« Voilà pourquoi il n'y a pas de Temari Air Service. Arrête de jouer les copilotes, Hyuga. »

« Temari… »

« Ecoute, si tu as besoin de vomir ou je ne sais quoi, fais-le par-dessus bord. Je t'interdis de laisser des traces, que ce soit sur moi ou mon éventail. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça. Les bêtes sont parties. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elles ont disparues. Celui avec le sac a sorti quelque chose. Il y a eu un flash et plus rien. »

« Je croyais que tu pouvais les traquer avec le Byakugan ! »

« Je ne peux plus voir la moindre trace d'eux ou de leurs pouvoirs. Absolument rien. C'est comme si… ils n'avaient jamais été là. »

Temari serra les dents. « Alors il faut inspecter la zone. Où se situaient-ils en dernier ? »

« Dans la clairière avec ton frère et l'animal mort. Par ici. »

Temari plongea en direction de l'emplacement. Elle entendit la brusque inspiration de Neji.

A la seconde même où ils arrivèrent à destination, Neji sauta de l'éventail avec un discret soupir de soulagement. Il était hors de question qu'il remonte de nouveau sur un engin pareil ! Ce n'était pas réellement la vitesse, pas plus que l'altitude qui l'inquiétaient, mais Temari… Bref, disons simplement que le fait que le ciel ne compte pas plus de voyageurs était une bonne chose.

Temari aperçut son frère gisant sur le sol, les yeux bandés et les mains liées, gémissant de douleur. Elle voulut se précipiter vers lui, mais il était difficile de passer outre des années d'entraînements au village du Sable, entraînement insistant sur le fait que la réussite de la mission devait avoir la priorité sur le bien-être des équipiers.

Bon, ceci dit… On pouvait considérer Kankuro comme le principal témoin de tout ça, non ?

Partant sur cette conclusion, elle n'hésita plus et fonça près de Kankuro. Elle pouvait sentir Neji derrière elle, et savait qu'il entreprenait déjà d'étudier les environs. Parfait. Elle le savait suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas faire de conneries.

« Kankuro, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Elle le débarrassa du bandeau et des liens. Dès que ses mains furent libérées, il poussa un grognement et les pressa avec force contre son estomac.

« Je… Ils… Ils m'ont fait boire… » Kankuro gémit de nouveau tandis qu'une vague de douleur lui traversa le corps.

« Quoi ? »

« Du sang. C'était du sang. » Répondit-il dans un murmure, à peine plus haut qu'un soupir. « Bordel, Temari, ça fait mal. »

« Viens voir ça Temari. » Appela Neji. Grognant d'agacement, Temari se retourna et étouffa un cri.

Neji examinait une forme imposante et velue, semblable à un chien. Non, ce n'était pas un chien. Mais un loup. Un énorme loup mort avec une profonde entaille sous la gorge. Temari ne mit pas longtemps à recoller les morceaux.

Ces monstres avaient tués cette pauvre bête afin de récupérer son sang… et le faire boire à son frère.

« Temari ! Kankuro ! » Temari pivota pour voir Gaara émerger des broussailles. Il semblait près à tuer quelqu'un (que Temari devina comme grand et poilu). Il balaya l'étrange scène du regard. Son frère se tordant de douleur, sa sœur, à ses côtés, l'air complètement dépassée, et le ninja de la Feuille se tenant près d'un cadavre de loup.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici… » Murmura t'il.

* * *

Etant donné qu'il n'y avait de toute façon plus aucune piste à suivre et que Kankuro souffrait toujours de vives douleurs à l'estomac, le groupe décida que le mieux à faire dans l'immédiat était encore d'emmener Kankuro chez un médecin. Gaara n'aimait pas l'idée de suivre leurs trois alliés jusqu'à Konoha, quand bien même le trajet était plus court. Pas avec ces étranges loups rôdant aux alentours. Bien que l'idée vienne de lui-même à l'origine, le fait d'avoir quitté le village commençait à lui sembler de plus en plus stupide au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait. Et si ces choses avaient décidé de lancer une offensive durant son absence ? D'autre part, il était hors de question de laisser son frère entre les mains d'un autre village, quelque soit la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en les ninjas de la Feuille. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Lui et Temari se dépêchèrent donc de ramener Kankuro en vitesse. L'aube pointait déjà lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, et ils se précipitèrent sans attendre vers l'hôpital.

Les trois ninjas de la Feuille étaient repartis vers leur propre village. Kakashi, cependant, avait mentionné qu'il insisterait auprès des autorités afin d'envoyer prochainement une autre équipe pour épauler Suna durant cette période incertaine. Quand bien même il ne connaissait que trop bien l'orgueil des ninjas du Sable, les faits étaient que Suna n'avait qu'un nombre limité de ninjas de haut rang comparé à Konoha. Cela était en grande partie dû aux vieilles lois et traditions concernant les entraînements shinobis. Les ninjas du Sable avaient longtemps été connus pour la dureté avec laquelle ils élevaient leurs propres enfants, et grand nombre des aspirants ninjas du temps du père de Gaara n'avaient tout simplement pas survécus aux entraînements. Et malgré les procédures de Gaara consistant à modifier les méthodes d'entraînement et ainsi de limiter les pertes humaines, les faits étaient que les ninjas du Sable restaient moins nombreux que ceux de la Feuille.

Par ailleurs, comme Temari l'avait brillamment indiqué, ils ne pourraient de toute façon pas recouvrir entièrement la surface de leurs terres. C'était tout simplement physiquement impossible. Le fait d'obtenir l'aide de quelques ninjas de la Feuille afin de sécuriser la zone était une bonne option.

C'était avisé.

C'était logique.

Gaara sentait qu'il allait devoir supporter une longue, très longue nuit à convaincre le conseil de la nécessité de ces mesures.

Gaara se tortilla inconfortablement tandis que le medic nin s'affairait à bander son bras blessé. Il s'était toujours senti mal à l'aise dans les hôpitaux. Il n'y était allé que très rarement durant son enfance, et ils lui avaient toujours parus tellement… déprimants. Et même un peu effrayants. Par ailleurs, il n'avait jamais supporté l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Elle lui était inconnue, et il n'aimait pas ça. Ceci dit, il se voyait mal s'en plaindre. Il n'était plus un gamin, et au vu de sa blessure, ce n'était certainement pas injustifié.

Temari était adossée à un mur, fixant le sol d'un air pensif. Personne n'étant autorisé à aller voir Kankuro pendant son examen, elle était restée tenir compagnie à son deuxième petit frère. Elle se prit à espérer que ses deux terreurs cessent enfin de se retrouver aux urgences à la moindre occasion. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait toujours les protéger.

« Seigneur Kazekage ? » Un médecin fit irruption dans la chambre, une feuille d'examen à la main, et un regard un peu confus collé au visage.

« Oui, c'est à propos de Kankuro ? » demanda Gaara, à première vue très calme, mais bouillonnant intérieurement. Il avait encore du mal à encaisser le fait d'avoir… échoué. Il n'avait jamais failli à sauver une personne à qui il tenait jusqu'à présent. Mais aujourd'hui Kankuro avait été blessé, et la manière dont il avait gémit et crié pendant leur retour prouvait qu'il souffrait intensément. Et Gaara avait été incapable de lui prêter main forte. Il avait dû rester sur le banc de touche comme un enfant, comme si ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas la moindre utilité. Bien sûr, son frère n'avait pas eut davantage de succès de son côté, mais…

Tout au fond de lui, Gaara s'était naturellement considéré comme le plus puissant de la fratrie. Et bien qu'il ne considère plus depuis longtemps sont frère comme un lâche ou une entité négligeable, il voyait toujours les capacités de Kankuro comme étant inférieures aux siennes. S'être fait avoir aussi facilement par un chien sous hormones…

Quelle humiliation.

« Il se repose pour le moment. La douleur semble s'être calmée. »Répondit le médecin.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée. Nous avons procédé à tous les tests possibles. Nous n'avons absolument rien trouvé. »

Gaara écarquilla légèrement les yeux. « Rien ? Vous avez eu connaissance, bien sûr, que ces créatures l'ont forcé à boire du sang de loup.

Le médecin passa nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre. « Seigneur, nous… nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de sang dans son estomac. Que se soit de loup ou d'autre chose. En fait, mis à part une blessure à la tête, nous n'avons rien trouvé d'anormal sur votre frère. Pas la moindre chose. »

Gaara planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme. « Lorsque nous l'avons ramené ici, il criait de douleur. Il souffrait. Et maintenant vous essayer de me dire que rien ne cloche chez lui ? »

« Nous n'avons rien trouvé. Rien du tout. Et nous sommes passés par tous les tests auxquels nous avons pensé. »

Gaara grogna.

« Je vous propose de le laisser ici pour cette nuit. » Le médecin jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Il commençait à faire sombre. La pleine lune montait progressivement au-dessus du village. « Je souhaiterais m'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de rechute … quel que fut son problème. »

Gaara se retint de cogner l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ce type était soit fou, soit totalement incompétent. Kankuro Arrive dans son hôpital visiblement très mal en point, et ce taré ose lui dire qu'il n'a rien ?

Les dernières lumières du crépuscule disparurent du ciel.

Brusquement, un horrible son, à mi-chemin entre un hurlement primaire et un cri humain, déchira l'air. Gaara et Temari réagirent instantanément, courant dans le couloir en direction du bruit. A en juger de la direction d'où celui-ci provenait, il venait de… Eh bien, il ne pouvait venir que d'un endroit.

La chambre de Kankuro.

Les deux ninjas entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre, Temari avec son éventail et Gaara avec une bonne quantité de sable collecté au passage sur le sol de l'hôpital (le bâtiment avait beau être nettoyé très régulièrement, il était toujours difficile d'empêcher le sable d'envahir la moindre maison à Suna, et s'il n'y était pas en abondance ici, Gaara en avait suffisamment pour s'avérer dangereux).

A première vue, Gaara pensa qu'un combat venait d'avoir eu lieu. Les draps du lit avaient été réduits en lambeaux, comme s'ils avaient été arrachés avec de longues griffes. Plusieurs machines avaient été renversées et les murs avaient été lacérés à certains endroits. Gaara remarqua cependant que malgré l'état de la salle, aucune trace de sang n'était à signaler.

Pas de trace de Kankuro non plus.

Mais au loin, Gaara entendit un de nouveau un hurlement, sauvage, terrifiant.


	3. Viande crue

**Chapitre 3**

**Viande crue**

Gaara et Temari se ruèrent à la fenêtre et virent deux larges empreintes de pattes incrustées sur le rebord.

« Merde. Ils sont revenus le récupérer. » Gronda Temari.

« Eh bien ils ne l'auront pas. Suis-le. Je vais chercher des renforts. »

Temari acquiesça et sauta par la fenêtre. C'était à croire que cette bête-ci n'était pas aussi brillante que ses confrères, car elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer sa trace.

Temari plissa les yeux et suivit la piste.

* * *

Quoiqu'il en soit, aussi voyante puisse être sa trace, la créature fonçait de manière totalement aléatoire et avec une vivacité incroyable. Temari suivit sa piste dans tout Suna pendant des heures. Elle s'acharnait à tourner, bifurquer, puis retourner sur ses pas sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Un couvre-feu général avait été déclaré à Suna suite aux récentes attaques, et à cet instant personne ne pouvait en être plus heureux que Temari. Aucun doute que la situation aurait été bien pire dans le cas contraire.

Il faisait presque jour lorsqu'elle parvint finalement à coincer la bête. Elle avait déjà quitté Suna depuis un moment, et avait fuit du côté des falaises longeant le village. A bout de nerfs, Temari était plus que prête à combattre. Dès qu'elle vit la créature s'arrêter, elle ouvrit son éventail et attaqua de front.

Comme s'il s'était attendu à l'assaut, l'animal redressa la tête et grogna. Il fit un bond en arrière, évitant la puissante attaque qui s'évanouit dans le lointain. A présent, sous l'éclat lunaire du désert, débarrassé de tous les arbres et plantes, Temari pouvait le détailler clairement. Il était plus petit que ceux qu'elle avait déjà aperçus, à peu près de la taille Kankuro, en fait. Son corps avait plus ou moins une morphologie humaine, sans compter son épaisse fourrure et ses longues griffes. Mais sa tête était clairement celle d'un loup. Ses yeux arboraient une couleur jaunâtre là où ils auraient dû être blancs, tandis que ses iris d'un rouge vif entouraient ses pupilles noires. Il se tenait sur ses jambes, ou plutôt sur que l'ont pourrait comparer à la pointe des pieds. Ses talons étaient positionnés plus hauts que ceux des humains, et ses pieds, plus larges, ressemblaient davantage à des pattes. Il se mit à gronder dangereusement, et Temari pu voir le sang couler de ses crocs.

_Le monstre !_ Pensa-t-elle. Ce sang était sûrement celui de Kankuro ! Cette horreur avait tué son petit frère ! Elle allait le payer très cher. Temari poussa un hurlement de haine et l'attaqua d'une technique de vent, mais la créature resta immobile, comme insensible. Puis elle fonça brusquement sur elle, griffes en avant, prête à attaquer.

Temari réalisa que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ces créatures n'étaient pas affectées par le ninjutsu ou le genjutsu. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une dernière option. Dès que la bête fut suffisamment proche d'elle, elle redressa son éventail et lui assena un violent coup horizontal. A sa satisfaction, le choc porta ses fruits et envoya valser l'animal.

Temari eut un rictus mauvais. Enfin, un résultat ! Plus besoin de gâcher son chakra, Elle n'avait qu'à démolir cette chose ! Elle fondit de nouveau sur lui, levant de nouveau son éventail et la frappa durement à la tête. Le loup recula de manière incertaine, avant de tomber à terre avec un curieux jappement.

« Monstre ! » Cria Temari alors qu'elle levait encore une fois son arme. Elle allait le frapper jusqu'à lui faire exploser le crâne.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu continuer, la créature fit quelque chose d'inattendu. Elle s'allongea de tout son long sur le sable et commença à geindre. L'espace d'un instant, Temari cru apercevoir une lueur familière dans les yeux de l'animal. La seconde suivante, la lueur avait disparue, et la bête s'était redressée avant de s'enfuir.

« Reviens, démon ! Où est mon frère ! » Hurla Temari. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre sa course lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur une ombre au sol. Les restes de ce que la bête venait de dévorer.

Il s'agissait de la carcasse décharnée d'un lièvre des sables. Temari s'accroupit devant la dépouille. Il n'en restait que la moitié.

« Un lapin, » murmura t'elle. « Ce n'était pas Kankuro, mais juste un lapin… Mais dans ce cas, où est Kankuro ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les rayons du soleil pointaient à l'horizon. Et si ce loup n'avait finalement jamais attaqué son frère ? Où pouvait-il bien être à présent ?

Elle soupira. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la piste, mais…

C'est là qu'elle aperçu les silhouettes au loin, se dirigeant vers les portes de Suna. Elle les reconnut malgré la distance qui les séparait. Ne serait-ce que par la présence d'un énorme chien blanc. Sans compter le garçon aux cheveux blonds et au survêtement visible à des kilomètres.

Les ninjas de la Feuille. L'équipe de Kiba, accompagnée et de Naruto et Sakura. Le sixième membre semblait être Rock Lee. Temari avait appris que l'équipe de Kakashi avait intégré un nouveau membre, Sai. Alors pourquoi était-ce Lee qui complétait l'équipe ? Et où était le ninja copieur, au fait ?

Enfin, l'important, c'était que leur timing tombait à point nommé.

Déployant son éventail, Temari entreprit de rejoindre les six shinobis. Si quelqu'un pouvait retrouver la trace de Kankuro, c'était bien eux. Hors de question pour elle d'abandonner les recherches.

Gaara pourrait bien attendre encore un peu.

* * *

Kankuro bailla et s'étira, clignant des yeux à la lumière du soleil. Etrange… Pourquoi y avait t'il autant de sable dans son lit ?

«Gaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaa, qu'est-ce que t'as fais ?» se plaignit-il.

Il dû se redresser pour finalement comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Il se trouvait en fait dans ce qu'il avait baptisé son « repère ». L'étroite caverne cachée dans les falaises de Suna avait depuis toujours été l'endroit où il venait se réfugier pendant les mauvais jours. Comme lorsque Gaara perdait les pédales ou que son père faisait… Bref… C'était ici qu'il venait se détendre, pour réfléchir ou pour gratter quelques instants de paix. Il avait progressivement abandonné son repère, depuis la mort de leur père et la prise de conscience de Gaara. Seule Temari en avait connaissance. L'espace était plutôt confortable, surtout pour une grotte. Elle était au frais et à l'ombre, à l'exception de la cavité du plafond qui laissait passer quelques rayons. Le matin, la grotte était magnifique, principalement en raison de la lumière qui jouait sur les murs en se réfléchissant sur la petite source souterraine, située au centre. Si l'on s'aventurait un peu plus loin, on pouvait tomber sur une petite ouverture menant au reste de la grotte, que Kankuro et Temari s'étaient amusés à explorer des semaines durant. Le sol et le plafond étaient jonchés de stalactites et de stalagmites, ressemblant à de gigantesques crocs.

« Hummm, bizarre. Comment j'ai atterri ici ? » Demanda t-il tout haut. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il commençait à sombrer dans un sommeil agité dans une chambre d'hôpital. Ensuite… Il y avait eu le rêve. Un rêve étrange dans lequel il avait couru dans les rues de Suna à quatre pattes, en hurlant à la lune. Et puis, il y avait eu la chasse. Il avait réussi à attraper un lièvre de petite taille, mais délicieux. Tout à sa joie d'avoir capturé sa proie, il avait été subitement interrompu par… quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui avait hurlé dessus comme un macaque sous caféine. Il avait voulu l'attaquer, mais la chose avait prit l'apparence de sa sœur, le traitant de monstre, ou un truc dans ce genre. Alors il s'était enfui. Et là… Il se réveillait ici.

« Bah… J'ai dû marcher dans mon sommeil… Il faut bien une première fois à tout. » Marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

Il s'étira et bailla de nouveau. Eh ben, il devrait penser à dormir dans cette grotte plus souvent ! Il se sentait comme régénéré, en pleine forme. Il avait la sensation de pouvoir faire n'importe quoi ! Et en repensant aux sensations de douleur et d'épuisement extrêmes ressentis la veille, il ne pouvait que davantage apprécier le changement. A présent, il se sentait d'attaque pour enchaîner à lui seul sept missions de rang S !

Cependant… Il serait tout de même préférable de rentrer à la maison. S'il avait vraiment fait une crise de somnambulisme depuis l'hôpital, Gaara et Temari devaient certainement s'inquiéter.

Il s'agenouilla près de la source et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche. Il avait bu dans cette eau depuis des années et n'avait jamais été malade. Manifestement, elle était tout à fait potable.

En se regardant dans le bassin, il s'aperçu d'un autre détail. Il était… complètement… à poil.

Et il n'avait aucun vêtement de disponible dans la grotte. Il avait bien prit l'habitude de garder des rechanges ici à une époque, mais ceux qui restaient étaient à présent beaucoup trop petits pour lui. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer pouvoir rentrer dedans.

Il soupira lourdement. Bon, après tout, il n'était pas shinobi pour rien ! Il lui faudrait juste retourner discrètement au village, se glisser chez lui et trouver quelque chose à se mettre sur les fesses. Et, tant qu'à faire, déposer d'autres habits dans sa grotte… Juste au cas où ça recommençait.

Il soupira encore une fois avant de sortir. S'il se sentait plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, il se sentait également assez embarrassé par le fait de devoir s'exposer dans cette tenue au reste du monde.

Jusqu'à ce que le vent ne tourne. Et qu'une odeur ne le stoppe net.

Un lièvre. Un lièvre des sables tout fraîchement tué.

L'eau monta à la bouche de Kankuro alors qu'il prenait une plus grande inspiration. Le parfum était tout bonnement… divin. De brusques coupures de son rêve lui revinrent en tête. Lorsque ses dents avaient accrochés le dos du lièvre. Les vifs mouvements de sa tête alors qu'il lui brisait les os. Ensuite, ensuite… la sensation de le mordre, de le déchirer. De manger sa chair et boire son sang…

Son sang…

Il pouvait le sentir. Proche, tellement proche. Et pourquoi pas après tout ? C'était à lui! Sa proie! Sa nourriture ! Son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas prendre ce qui lui appartenait?

Suivant son odorat, il retrouva son lièvre. A l'endroit même où il l'avait laissé. Ne cherchant pas une seconde à comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Kankuro s'accroupit auprès de la carcasse. L'odeur était maintenant si forte, si…

Ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus sauvage et il plongea sans hésitation ses mains dans les entrailles de l'animal. Il gronda d'impatience alors qu'il portait un morceau sanguinolent jusqu'à sa bouche, puis mordit dedans avec avidité.

La carcasse était encore fraîche. Et même encore tiède !

Le rictus de Kankuro s'accentua tandis qu'il se remit à mordre dans la bête.

* * *

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec votre équipe? » S'enquit Temari au groupe en route vers la falaise. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il s'agissait bien de l'équipe de Kiba, Shino et Hinata, accompagnée de Naruto, Sakura et Rock Lee.

Rock Lee sourit. « On a une théorie. Puisque ni le ninjutsu ni le genjutsu ne semble fonctionner face à ces bestioles, on m'a envoyé moi, le grand spécialiste du taijutsu, pour cette mission. » Son sourire s'élargit d'anticipation. Cette mission était un cadeau du ciel pour lui. Il avait toujours un gros faible pour Sakura, et chérissait l'espoir que les événement puisse l'amener à se rapprocher d'elle.

« Et où est le reste de ton équipe ? » Demanda Temari, curieuse.

« Avec Maître Kakashi et Sai, » expliqua Naruto. « Ils sont allés chercher des pistes du côté de la frontière de la Pluie. »

Temari grommela. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que le pays de la Pluie avait un lien avec les attaques, malgré le manque de preuves. « Vous pensez pouvoir former une équipe efficace ? »

« Hey ! Avec moi et Gros-Sourcils, on va retrouver les loups mutants avant la nuit ! Pas de stress ! » Brailla Naruto, prenant la pose du Nice Guy.

Temari roula des yeux. Oui, oui, elle était contente que Naruto ai débarqué dans leurs vies avec la délicatesse d'un ouragan et bouleversé leurs destins. Il était parvenu à transformer son froid et cruel petit frère en leader fort et compétent. Et par la suite, Naruto les avait aidés à ramener Gaara sain et sauf à Suna. Elle était sincèrement reconnaissante envers ce blondinet survolté, de tout son cœur.

Mais tout cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il lui tapait souvent sur les nerfs.

Tout à coup, l'énorme tête d'Akamaru se dressa, et le chien commença à gronder.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » Demanda Temari.

« Il sent une odeur de loup. Moi aussi. » Grogna Kiba. « Une odeur horrible. Il doit être tout près! »

« C'est parti ! Je me le fais ! » Sans prendre le temps de mettre une tactique au point, Naruto se rua en avant. « Viens prendre ta rouste, le clebs ! »

« Oh, génial. » Temari se mit à courir à la suite du blond.

Elle manqua de justesse de le percuter lorsque Naruto pila net. Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient quelque chose droit devant lui. Quelque chose qu'il pointa d'un doigt tremblant, sous l'effet du choc.

Temari suivit son doigt et se figea.

La scène aurait peut-être été moins perturbante, troublante, si Kankuro leur avait tourné le dos, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se tenait face à eux, entièrement nu, et dévorait les restes d'un lièvre comme si c'était la meilleure chose qu'il avait goûté de toute sa vie.

Temari pouvait sentir les autres shinobis de la Feuille arriver derrière elle, elle aurait presque pu voir leurs yeux s'agrandir subitement, même s'il étaient restés dans son dos.

La honte et l'humiliation la submergèrent. Mais qu'est-ce que son petit frère était en train de foutre ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Elle était effrayée, et elle répondit à sa peur par la seule manière qu'elle connaissait, la colère.

« KANKURO ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS, BORDEL ? » Hurla t-elle.

Surpris, Kankuro sursauta et releva la tête. L'espace d'une seconde, sa réponse fut simplement bestiale. Il retroussa ses lèvres, découvrant des dents tout à fait humaines, et gronda en direction du groupe. Comme un loup. En vérité, la situation aurait pu être des plus comiques, s'il n'avait pas eu l'air si… convaincu, dans son expression. Quand bien même son corps était bien celui d'un humain, la seule chose que Temari pouvait voir durant cette simple seconde, était un loup sauvage.

Puis, au moment même où elle crût reconnaître quelque chose de familier dans le loup, l'instant bestial de Kankuro avait disparu. Il regarda ses spectateurs pendant quelques secondes, avant de baisser les yeux et réaliser où il se trouvait, qui il était, et qui se tenait devant lui à le voir manger un lapin mort comme un animal. L'horreur et le dégoût apparurent sur son visage et il s'arracha de la charogne. Il recula et tomba en arrière. Levant ses mains à la hauteur de ses yeux, il remarqua le sang dégoulinant de ses doigts et ressentit un besoin déroutant.

Celui de lécher tout ce sang qui les recouvrait.

Le sentiment d'horreur qui l'avait prit d'assaut s'accentua davantage, et il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de sa sœur. Il pouvait voir en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Probablement parce qu'ils avaient longtemps dû se serrer les coudes face à la cruauté de leur père et la démence de leur frère. Et s'ils n'avaient jamais explicitement formulé leur attachement l'un pour l'autre, ils étaient réellement proches. Aujourd'hui, ce qu'il lut sur son visage le terrifia. Il ressentit son dégoût, sa colère et son angoisse. Mais pire que tout, il ressentait sa honte. Et cette honte s'infiltra en lui par tous les pores de sa peau.

Il ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage. Dans une plainte étranglée, il se mit maladroitement sur ses pieds et s'enfuit en courant.

Il entendit Temari l'appeler, mais il ferma les yeux et accéléra encore, priant de tout son être de pouvoir se libérer de ce cauchemar.


	4. Essence

**Chapitre quatre**

**Essence**

Contrairement à sa sœur, Gaara n'avait pas passé sa nuit à parcourir tout Suna à la recherche de son frère. A la place, il avait envoyé une équipe avec Baki pour fouiller la ville. Il aurait bien voulu partir lui-même à la recherche du loup et de Kankuro, mais en tant que Kazekage, certains devoirs n'attendaient pas. Cependant, si l'idée de rester à l'écart lui déplaisait, il avait suffisamment confiance en Temari et Baki pour savoir que si eux n'étaient pas capables de retrouver Kankuro, personne ne le pourrait.

En début de matinée, un messager vint lui annoncer que deux équipes de shinobi de Konoha étaient arrivés à leurs portes. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, un truc orange et hyperactif débarqua dans son bureau, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Hey, Gaara ! Ca roule ? Alors, c'est quoi son délire, à Kankuro?»

Sakura, qui s'était placée à quelques pas de son remuant coéquipier, râla et lui cogna le crâne. « Crétin. »

« Kankuro a disparu depuis hier soir. » Répondit Gaara, supposant que quelqu'un avait informé les ninjas de la Feuille de l'absence de son frère.

« Mais on vient juste de le voir ! Juste à l'entrée du village ! Pourquoi il bouffait un lapin mort ? » Demanda Naruto, sans tenir compte de Sakura qui tentait en vain de le faire taire.

Gaara fixa Naruto pendant un long moment. Moment durant lequel tous les autres ninjas présents s'étaient tus, l'air embarrassés. Tous mis à part Kiba, qui s'était renfrogné et se contentait de secouer la tête de temps en temps depuis qu'il avait capté l'odeur de Kankuro.

« Ca n'est pas drôle, Naruto. » Dit froidement Gaara. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à son total manque de sens de l'humour ou si le blond avait tenté une mauvaise plaisanterie, mais il n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout.

« Hey ! Je déconne pas ! Dites-lui les gars ! On l'a tous vu!"

Gaara regarda tour à tour les autres ninjas, dont la plupart acquiesçaient. Gaara soupira discrètement. Il pouvait bien imaginer Naruto inventer une blague pareille, et Kiba aurait également pu trouver quelque chose de ce genre amusant, mais il savait que Sakura, Rock Lee et Hinata n'étaient simplement pas assez cruels pour y adhérer. Quant à Shino… Gaara serait incapable de dire si le maître des insectes possédait un quelconque sens de l'humour.

« Vous avez vu mon frère manger un lapin mort ? » Demanda Gaara, doutant toujours de la véracité de l'information.

« Ouais, » continua Naruto, ignorant toujours les vociférations de Sakura. « Et il… »

« Mais tu vas la fermer ! » Comprenant que de simples frappes ou protestations étaient inefficaces, Sakura se décida à attraper directement Naruto et lui coller sa main sur la bouche.

Après un long silence embarrassé, Hinata murmura gentiment, « Ca a peut être en rapport avec l'autre nuit ? Une malédiction ou quelque chose de ce genre ? »

Gaara croisa ses doigts et ferma les yeux. « C'est possible. Ce que vous venez de me décrire ne ressemble pas à Kankuro. Ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ressemblait à une sorte de rituel… Où est t'il à présent ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée, il s'est barré en courant. Temari est partie à sa poursuite. »

Gaara hocha la tête. « Je vois. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. Calme. Il avait besoin de calme. « Pourriez-vous sortir un moment ? Il me reste certaines affaires à régler. » Comme essayer de considérer tout ça en privé.

Sakura, sentant que Naruto allait certainement recommencer à brailler et à lancer quelque chose de déplacé, prit les devants. « Hey, vous n'avez pas faim ? J'ai aperçu un stand de ramens à quelques rues d'ici. » A la mention du mot en R, le cerveau de Naruto se mit immédiatement en mode « nourriture ».

Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, il vint finalement à l'esprit du jeune homme que toute cette histoire de frangin-mangeur-de-charognes ait pu rester en travers de la gorge de Gaara. Il se retourna vers le Kazekage et leva le pouce en l'air. « Hey, T'inquiète Gaara. On va briser cette malédiction en vitesse, tu verras ! » Sur ces bonnes paroles, les pensées de Naruto se concentrèrent de nouveau sur les ramens et il fila vers la sortie. Le reste du groupe, soulagé que cette entrevue soit enfin terminée, partirent à sa suite.

Tous sauf Kiba.

Gaara fixa Kiba un instant. « Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Kiba déglutit. « Ouais… Ouais. Il faut que je te dise un truc. »

Gaara arqua un sourcil. « Je t'écoute. »

Kiba soupira. « Bon écoute. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les odeurs ? »

« Les choses ont des odeurs. Voilà. »

« Heu, ouais… C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Bref, tu sais que mon odorat est aussi développé que ceux des chiens, non ? »

Gaara acquiesça. « Continue. »

« C'est à propos de Kankuro. Son odeur a changé. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, voilà comment ça marche. Je suis capable de sentir des choses que des humains normaux ne peuvent pas. Des choses que seuls des canidés pourraient sentir. Il existe deux catégories d'odeurs de base, ce que mon clan appelle l'essence primaire et l'essence secondaire. L'essence secondaire est issue de ton environnement. On va prendre un exemple. Tu sens le sable. C'est le cas de tous les shinobis du Sable. Tu sens également un peu l'encre et le papier. Kankuro, lui, sent le sable, la sciure de bois et le hamburger. Il sent la sciure parce qu'il utilise des pantins en bois. Je suppose qu'il aime les hamburgers non ? » Gaara approuva et Kiba reprit. « Exactement, voilà pourquoi il sent cette odeur. Maintenant, s'il arrêtait d'en manger et qu'il se mettait à manger autre chose, il commencerait à sentir comme ça. Pour conclure, on tire son odeur corporelle de ce qui nous entoure régulièrement. L'essence primaire, d'un autre côté, est différente. C'est une odeur qui est unique à chaque individu. Je ne pourrais pas te la décrire, parce qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour ça. Ca sent ce qu'est une chose. Par exemple, tu sens l'humain. Nous sentons tous l'humain. Akamaru, lui, sent le chien. »

« Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir. »

« L'essence primaire de Kankuro a changé. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand on l'a vu tout à l'heure. Il ne sent plus l'humain. Il sent comme une combinaison entre un humain et un loup. Ca ne devrait pas être possible. Même s'il avait été près d'un loup, il aurait senti comme s'il était _près _d'un loup. Pas comme s'il _était _un loup. Tu me suis? »

Gaara hocha la tête. « Tu penses que cette malédiction, quelle qu'elle soit, aurait changé la nature même de Kankuro, c'est bien ça ? »

« Je… Je ne suis sûr de rien. Je dis juste que… C'est bizarre, et je n'aime pas ça du tout."

Gaara ne sut quoi répondre.

* * *

Temari trouva Kankuro dans son repère, plongeant ses mains dans l'eau de la source et les frottant frénétiquement, essayant désespérément de se débarrasser du sang qui les recouvraient.

« Kankuro ? »

Il fit un bond en arrière et posa les yeux sur sa sœur. « Je… Je… Temari qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? S'il te plaît dis-moi ce que j'ai ! »

Temari secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. J'ai juste… Ca sentait tellement bon, et j'ai eu envie de le manger. » Il bégayait. Il s'en rendait compte. Mais il était incapable de se maîtriser.

Temari soupira et fit quelques pas vers lui. Il recula.

« Arrête ! Ne t'approche pas ! »

Temari le regarda comme s'il l'avait giflé. « Quoi ? »

Kankuro baissa les yeux, effrayé de revoir cette honte en elle, ou pire : de la peur. « Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je le pourrais. J'ai failli le faire tout à l'heure. Je ne te voyais pas. Je veux dire, je t'ai vu, mais je ne t'ai pas reconnu.

« Non. » Dit Temari. « Tu ne me feras jamais de mal. »

Il releva la tête et la regarda. « Notre père l'a bien fait. Il le faisait tout le temps, à chacun de nous. Pourquoi pas moi ? »

Temari commença à s'énerver. Elle reprit sa marche, ignorant le grondement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle avançait droit vers lui. Elle attrapa son menton et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Je te connais. Bordel, je t'ai mouché le nez quand on était petits. Tu n'as et n'auras jamais rien à voir avec lui. Alors arrête de jouer les crétins. Et tu sais parfaitement que c'est ce que tu fais. L'espèce de rituel de l'autre fois a dû provoquer un genre de malédiction. Toi, le véritable toi, ne ferais du mal à aucun d'entre nous. »

Il la regarda d'un œil sombre. « Je te fais honte. »

« Bah, évidemment, je ne te savais pas exhibitionniste, Kankuro. » Répliqua Temari, un sourire en coin.

Kankuro rit faiblement. A sa grande stupéfaction, le sourire de Temari s'effaça et elle le prit dans ses bras. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était du genre à montrer ainsi leur affection. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le genre des habitants de Suna en général. On leur avait toujours appris à entretenir une image agressive, forte et arrogante. L'attitude et l'image avait toujours joué un rôle important pour eux, et, quelques soient les sentiments que l'on pouvait éprouver pour les autres, on vous décourageait fortement à les montrer.

Kankuro avait toujours aimé ça. La mise en scène dans toute sa splendeur.

Alors, les premières secondes, Kankuro ne répondit pas à sa sœur. Puis il se détendit et l'enlaça à son tour. Cela faisait des lustres qu'ils ne s'étaient pas serrés dans les bras. A dire vrai, la dernière fois avait eue lieu dans cet endroit même.

« On va arranger ça, petit frère. » Murmura Temari.

« Merci. »

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer. Gaara doit faire un infarctus en ce moment. »

« Tu penses que je suis assez fort, Temari ? »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Gaara… Quand le démon le possédait, il pouvait le contrôler. Il y a survécu. Je ne sais pas si… S'il y a un démon en moi, si ce rituel a inséré quelque chose en moi, je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'être aussi fort que lui. Je ne veux pas vous blesser… Mais si ça arrivait ? »

« Rien ne prouve qu'il y ait un démon. Et si c'était le cas, tu t'en sortiras. J'ai confiance en toi. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda t-il avec douceur. Il espérait réellement avoir sa confiance.

Car quelque part, tout au fond de lui, il entendait quelque chose gronder.


	5. Un démon ?

**Chapitre cinq**

**Un démon ?**

Temari eut la charité d'envoyer Kamatari à Suna chercher quelques vêtements pour Kankuro. Elle était toujours curieuse de savoir comment il avait bien pu atterir ici, dans « son » repère. A dire vrai, Kankuro lui-même aurait bien voulu le savoir. Il avait dans l'idée que, pour il ne savait quelle raison, c'était le loup que Temari avait vu cette nuit qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre explication.

« Peut-être qu'il essayait de t'emmener rejoindre sa… meute ou je ne sais quoi. » Proposa Temari tandis qu'ils attendaient le retour de la belette. Tu te souviens, quand Face de serpent avait voulu embarquer Uchiha ? »

« Je me souviens d'avoir sauvé les fesses de Dog boy et de la boule de poils. » Répliqua Kankuro avec sourire en coin. « Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire du vieux dépressif de toutes façons. »

« Le vieux dépressif ? »

Kankuro haussa des épaules. « Uchiha m'a toujours fait penser à ça : Un vieux papy aigri. Okay, okay, je sais qu'il est très fort, mais j'ai jamais pu supporter ce mec. Pas toi ? »

Temari renifla. « Pas vraiment, non. »

« En tout cas, s'ils essayaient vraiment de me kidnapper, il s'y sont pris comme des manches. Ils ont quand même réussis à m'oublier derrière eux. » Conclut Kankuro avec dédain.

Entre temps, Kamatari était de retour avec un pantalon et un tee-shirt que Kankuro enfila avec soulagement.

« Bon, je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à découvrir la nature de cette malédiction, hein ? » Demanda t-il.

Temari acquiesça. « Mais dans l'immédiat, allons parler de tout ça à Gaara. Il doit être impatient d'avoir des nouvelles. » Elle sourit à son frère. « Par ailleurs, je veux que vous discutiez tous les deux à propos des démons et des bijuus. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ton problème, mais de toute façon, si quelqu'un peut t'aider en matière de possession, c'est bien Gaara. »

Kankuro hocha la tête.

* * *

Kankuro soupira lourdement en arrivant devant le bureau de son frère. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise à propos de toute cette histoire, mais il savait qu'il serait bien obligé de faire face à Gaara à un moment ou un autre. Bien que Temari ait raison en disant que Gaara était le mieux placé pour le conseiller en cas d'une quelconque possession et comment s'y adapter, Kankuro ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir gêné. D'une certaine manière, la roue avait tourné. Gaara était à présent la personne ordinaire, et Kankuro était celui qui abritait un démon. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Bon, il était probablement temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

« Hey, la forme ? » Lança t-il en entrant dans la salle, adoptant un air aussi détaché que possible. Hors de question d'agir différemment de l'ordinaire. Quelque soit son degré de malaise actuel. Hors de question.

Gaara leva les yeux vers lui. N'importe qui d'autre aurait interprété son regard comme une colère contenue ou une irritation extrême, mais Kankuro connaissait les expressions de son frère sur le bout des doigts. Gaara était inquiet et, tout déterminé qu'il était à dissimuler cette anxiété, il lui jetait à la place un regard semblable à celui d'un instituteur qui viendrait de griller un élève à tirer des boulettes de papier dans son dos.

« Que t-est-il arrivé la nuit dernière ? » Questionna Gaara sans préambule.

Kankuro soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux (la belette lui avait rapporté un pantalon et un haut, mais n'avait pas trouvé sa capuche). « Je ne sais pas trop. Je me souviens avoir été traîné jusqu'à l'hôpital à moitié assommé. J'ai fini par m'endormir d'épuisement. Et à mon réveil, j'étais à l'extérieur de Suna, dans une grotte. »

« Tu as mangé un lapin… cru ? » Reprit Gaara.

Kankuro hocha la tête, mais évita le regard de son frère. « Ouais… Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé, Gaara. Je me suis réveillé dans cette grotte, et dans la mesure où je n'avais rien sur le dos, je n'avais pas eu la soudaine envie de me pointer devant les gars de la Feuille. J'avais juste l'intention de rentrer au village et enfiler un putain de pantalon. Et puis j'ai… J'ai senti l'odeur du lapin. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. J'avais faim et ça sentait bon… Avant même de m'en rendre compte, je me suis jeté dessus. »

Gaara regarda Kankuro. A première vue, il n'avait pas l'air si différent de d'habitude. D'accord, il ne portait rien sur la tête, mais ces habits étaient les mêmes, sa voix, son attitude, étaient les mêmes… Merde, il avait même prit le temps de refaire ses peintures faciales. Pourtant, si Kiba disait vrai, quelque chose avait changé. Une odeur. Quelque chose que Gaara lui-même ne pouvait détecter.

« Gaara… Tu crois que je pourrais être sous l'influence d'une malédiction ? Tu… Tu crois que je pourrais être… » Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Gaara de comprendre. « Tu crains d'être sous l'emprise d'un démon, comme moi ? »

Kankuro souffla. « J'en sais rien. »

« J'y ai réfléchit aussi, Kankuro, depuis la visite de ceux de la Feuille, ce matin. J'ai deux théories. La première : Pour une raison que nous ignorons encore, ces créatures t'ont implanté une sorte de démon. Cependant, je doute que ce soit un bijuu. On ne peut pas, à ma connaissance, sceller un bijuu dans un homme adulte.

« Tu es sûr de ça ? »

« Non, mais j'ai pour exemple Naruto et moi-même. Nous avons tous les deux été pris comme réceptacles le jour de notre naissance. Par ailleurs, un sacrifice doit être exécuté. On a effectivement retrouvé un cadavre de loup, mais je crois que le sacrifice doit être humain.

Seconde théorie : Cette malédiction, je ne sais pourquoi, te procure des capacités et sensibilités semblables à celles d'un loup. Je n'ai pas d'autre explication. Peut-être qu'ils cherchent à exécuter un plan, et tentent de te rallier à leur cause, je ne sais pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux que tu voies Sakura. S'il y a quelque chose d'anormal chez toi, je lui fais confiance pour mettre la main dessus. Et une fois qu'on sera fixés, on pourra enfin prendre les mesures adéquates pour t'en débarrasser. »

Kankuro acquiesça. « Entendu. Pendant ce temps-là, je fais en sorte de ne plus m'empiffrer de carcasses d'animaux, c'est bien ça ? » Il sourit à Gaara. « Remarque, il reste une dernière possibilité, je commence peut-être tout simplement à péter une coche. »

Le coin de la bouche de Gaara se leva légèrement. « Commencé ? Ca fait bien longtemps qu'il te manque une case ou deux. » Rétorqua t'il, fataliste.

Kankuro éclata de rire. « Enfin un sens de l'humour ! Bon, je suppose que je ferais mieux d'aller me faire examiner tout de suite, si malédiction il y a, autant le savoir aussi vite que possible. »

Gaara approuva. « Une dernière chose. Est-ce que tu entends des voix dans ta tête ? »

La question stoppa Kankuro dans son élan. « Tu veux dire, une véritable voix ou mon continuel monologue interne ? »

« Une voix. Dans ta tête. Quand j'étais possédé par Shukaku, je pouvais entendre sa voix presque tout le temps. Réclamant toujours plus de sang. As-tu entendu une voix depuis que tu as bu le sang du loup ? »

Kankuro secoua la tête. « Non, absolument pas… Attends une seconde… Tu entendais vraiment la voix du démon dans ta tête ? »

Gaara acquiesça.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu parlais tout seul ? »

Gaara cligna des yeux. « Je n'ai jamais parlé tout seul, je parlais à Ichibi. Et il me parlait. Il parlait sans arrêt. »

« Wow, je ne savais pas. » Kankuro fixa son frère d'un air étrangement préoccupé. « Tu sais ce qui m'effrayait le plus chez toi, avant ? »

« Les perpétuelles menaces de mort, je dirais. »

« En fait, pas vraiment. Beaucoup de monde me lançait des menaces de mort, à l'époque. Temari, Baki, une bonne partie du conseil… »

« Ah, oui. » Gaara leva en l'air des yeux rêveurs. « Ca me revient maintenant. Si mes souvenirs sont corrects, ça avait quelque chose à voir avec les tentures de la salle du conseil qui auraient pris feu. »

« Hey, elles étaient atroces et tu le sais. »

Gaara jeta un regard en coin à son frère. Oui, Kankuro avait été le genre de gamin qui mettait le feu aux rideaux. Il avait aussi déjà mit des cafards dans la bouteille de shampoing de Temari et dessiné un énorme smiley sur le tissu qui couvrait le visage de Baki. Puis leur père avait envoyé Kankuro quelque part pendant un an, après quoi Baki avait commencé à les entraîner en tant qu'équipe. Et à partir de là, les cafards, les feux et les smileys disparurent. Gaara ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça avait eu un rapport avec lui. Avec le démon.

« Ouais, et ce n'était pas non plus les pouvoirs du sable qui me foutais les jetons. » La voix de Kankuro sortit Gaara de sa torpeur. « C'était surtout quand tu te mettais à parler tout seul. Je ne savais pas que le démon te parlait. Je pensais que tu étais juste en train de péter un boulon. » Kankuro baissa les yeux. « Désolé pour ça. »

Gaara haussa les épaules. « Quand j'étais petit, je pensais que tout le monde pouvais entendre une voix. Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit que répondre à la mienne puisse paraître bizarre. »

« Comment faisais-tu pour supporter un truc pareil ? »

« Pour moi, c'était normal. En fait, le silence dans ma tête a été l'un des plus… intéressants aspects de ma séparation avec Shukaku. J'avais beaucoup plus de temps pour réfléchir en toute tranquillité. Au départ, je m'étais même senti un peu seul, et puis c'est devenu de plus en plus agréable. »

Kankuro acquiesça. « Je vois. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà où je voulais en venir. Si tu commences à entendre une voix, ça pourrait être le signe que tu es effectivement possédé par un démon. Donc si tu entends quoi que ce soit, préviens-nous. »

Kankuro acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures à supporter les multiples examens de Sakura, Kankuro se retint de hurler de frustration. Il devait forcément avoir quelque chose d'anormal, personne n'avait le besoin soudain d'aller manger une carcasse de lapin. Pourtant Sakura ne détectait pas la moindre anomalie malgré tous ses tests. Elle pouvait sentir son chakra circuler tout à fait normalement. En fait, peut-être trop normalement. Il ne semblait pas y avoir le moindre détail qui clochait chez Kankuro, et elle était convaincue que cela cachait quelque chose.

Ceci étant, alors que le ciel s'assombrissait, Kankuro commença à bailler et fatiguer. Peut-être était-ce dût à la chaleur, mais il se sentait tout simplement incapable de tenir debout.

Frustrée de tourner en rond, Sakura finit par dire à Kankuro de rentrer dormir chez lui. Elle était fatiguée de le voir bailler, et de toutes manières, tout cela ne menait à rien.

Ni Gaara ni Temari n'étaient présent lorsque Kankuro arriva chez lui. La fratrie habitait la même maison, bien qu'étant donné le fait que Temari soit souvent en mission à l'étranger et que Gaara ne quittait son bureau que rarement, il serait plus juste de dire qu'elle appartenait à Kankuro. Il se sentait tellement vidé ce soir qu'il monta directement à sa chambre et sombra immédiatement dans un profond sommeil.

La lune continuait son chemin à travers le ciel…

* * *

Kankuro se trouvait dans une forêt luxuriante, saturée d'arbres imposants. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé les arbres auparavant, mais quelque chose dans ce lieu lui procurait un étrange sentiment de paix. C'était différent des forêts du Pays du Feu, plus vieilles, plus tranquilles. Celle-ci avait quelque chose de sauvage. Et cela le troublait.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il commença à marcher droit devant lui. Comme si on l'attirait. Après quelques minutes, il finit par atterrir dans une clairière, et se figea.

Là, les crocs plantés dans un splendide cerf blanc, se tenait une énorme louve d'un pelage bleu argenté. Elle éloigna sa tête de sa proie et lui adressa ce qu'il interpréta comme un sourire.

_Tiens, tiens, comme c'est intéressant, un nouveau louveteau ! D'un nouveau genre. Approche, petit, viens donc partager ce repas avec moi._

Kankuro recula de dégoût. « Quoi ! Pas question ! »

La louve fronça les sourcils. _Eh bien, eh bien, est-ce une manière de traiter un cadeau de ta mère ?_

« Ecoute-moi bien, peluche, tu n'es pas ma mère. Ma mère est morte, et elle n'était certainement pas un loup ! »

_Ah ! Mais tu es à moi à présent, mon petit. Tu es une créature de la nuit, maintenant !_

Kankuro gronda. « Non ! Jamais ! Je suis un homme ! Pas un loup ! Ne t'approche pas de moi, démon ! » Faisant demi-tour, il bondit sur une branche avant de sauter d'arbres en arbres, essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la bête qui se prétendait sa mère.

Il savait qu'il devait s'enfuir.

Gaara lui-même n'avait-il pas déjà appelé son propre démon "Mère" ?

_Rien ne te sert de courir, chiot. Tu ne peux fuir ce que tu es._

« C'est ce qu'on verra. » Grogna Kankuro.

_Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord, mon enfant. Tu n'es pas un loup, mais tu n'es pas non plus un humain. Tu es…_

Kankuro plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

_Tu es…_

Il y eut un flash de lumière, et, avant que tout ne disparaisse, il put vaguement deviner le dernier mot.

_Un loup garou._

* * *

Il se tenait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, les yeux levés vers le ciel étoilé. Le vent s'infiltra dans sa chambre, provoquant un doux cliquetis parmi ses plus légères marionnettes. Il étira son dos et bailla, l'éclat de la lune se reflétant sur ses crocs pointus. La brise ébouriffa sa fourrure tandis que le bêlement discret d'une brebis lui fit dresser l'oreille.

Une proie.

Kankuro leva le museau et hurla à la lune. Il sauta du haut de sa fenêtre et atterrit sans effort sur le sol.

Puis il s'éloigna en courant.

A la recherche de sa proie.


	6. Le ver des sables

**Chapitre six**

**Le ver des sables**

Temari rentra tard dans la nuit, et alla elle aussi se coucher aussitôt. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas été aussi usée par la nuit et la journée précédente, elle aurait noté l'étrange absence des ronflements de Kankuro en passant devant sa porte. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne remarqua rien et s'écroula sur son lit.

Gaara arriva à son tour le lendemain matin. Même depuis l'extraction de Shukaku, il ne dormait que très peu. D'ordinaire, il rentrait directement de son bureau jusqu'à la maison, mangeait quelque chose, prenait une douche, se changeait, se reposait un moment et repartait aussi vite. La plupart du temps, Kankuro déjeunait à ce moment-là, et Gaara se joignait à lui. Et si Temari était de retour de l'un de ses voyages diplomatiques, elle venait également s'asseoir avec eux.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, seul Kankuro était présent. Il était d'ailleurs en train de manger ce qui se révéla être un hamburger. Gaara fut satisfait de voir que la viande n'était pas crue.

« Pas de lapin ce matin ? »

Kankuro roula des yeux. « Ha, ha. »

Gaara prépara son propre petit-déjeuner et vint s'asseoir auprès de son frère, content de voir que Kankuro semblait agir de manière tout à fait normale aujourd'hui. D'accord, il était peut-être un peu bizarre de manger un hamburger au saut du lit, mais c'était quand même plus rassurant que de le voir de nouveau s'attaquer à un lapin mort.

Du moins, tout avait l'air normal, jusqu'à ce que Kankuro n'abandonne son plat un instant pour chercher quelque chose à boire. Gaara jeta un œil à la viande.

Elle n'était pas crue, mais sacrément rouge.

Pas crue.

Mais bien saignante, voir bleue.

Gaara savait que Kankuro ne mangeait jamais sa viande trop saignante. En temps normal, il l'aurait fait remarquer à son frère… mais…

Il se passait des choses étranges, et il n'aimait pas ça. Gaara avait confiance en son frère, mais il lui vint à l'idée que Kankuro pourrait ne pas avoir l'esprit clair, en ce moment même. Il pourrait se passer quelque chose que, pour une raison ou une autre, Kankuro ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas expliquer. La meilleure solution, pour le moment, était d'observer et d'attendre. Gaara allait garder un œil sur son frère, en espérant que ses suspicions croissantes se révéleraient infondées. Gaara savait que jamais Kankuro ne trahirait Suna, ou sa famille.

Mais qui pouvait dire si celui qui se tenait à ses côtés était le véritable Kankuro ?

* * *

L'entraînement traditionnel des jeunes shinobis à Suna était simple : trois enfants ayant démontré certaines prédispositions au ninjutsu étaient placés sous la tutelle d'un professeur. Le professeur serait leur unique enseignant. Il n'y avait à l'époque aucune école ninja à Suna, donc en théorie, les enfants débutaient directement au rang de genin.

Cependant, il existait une exception à ce système : Les marionnettistes. Certains des principaux maîtres marionnettistes étaient également ninjas, mais ce n'était pas le cas de la majeure partie de l'Ordre des marionnettistes. Il s'agissait d'une organisation parallèle, avec ses propres structures et ses propres règles. Son histoire commençait avant même la formation de Suna, et ses secrets étaient farouchement protégés. Par conséquent, si Kankuro considérait Baki comme son maître, ses techniques lui avaient été enseignées par l'Ordre. Une chose qui lui avait plutôt été bénéfique puisque, terrifié par Gaara pendant ses plus jeunes années, il utilisait l'entraînement des marionnettistes comme prétexte pour s'éloigner de lui l'espace de quelques heures.

Aujourd'hui, bien que Suna ait à présent une Académie ninja et qu'aucun des trois membres de la fratrie n'étaient formateurs, Kankuro avait tout de même le devoir d'entraîner les jeunes marionnettistes désirant devenir shinobis. Bien que le nombre de marionnettistes soit relativement important, les actions d'un certain Akasuna no Sasori avait convaincu la plupart d'entre eux de se retirer de la voie du shinobi, pour se concentrer sur d'autres aspects de l'Ordre. Kankuro était, à vrai dire, l'unique marionnettiste de sa génération à avoir atteint le niveau de jonin. Les deux autres n'avaient pas survécus.

Malgré tout, et ce en partie grâce aux propres exploits de Kankuro en tant que maître marionnettiste, de plus en plus de jeunes marionnettistes voulaient devenir shinobis. Cela avait enchanté les anciens formateurs de Kankuro, et ils étaient ravis d'entraîner les cinq jeunes ayant décidés de devenir ninjas marionnettistes. Mais ces enseignants ne pouvant pas toujours se libérer pour les entrainements, il revenait parfois à Kankuro le rôle de se substituer à eux et de jouer les professeurs.

Comme aujourd'hui, par exemple.

Kankuro avait emmené les cinq aspirants marionnettistes s'exercer dans le désert. Les entraînements dans le désert faisaient également partie des nombreuses traditions de Suna. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit canyon, les protégeant un peu de la température. La chaleur restait néanmoins toujours étouffante.

Cinq cibles de paille avaient été disposées. Le sujet de la leçon était l'attaque à distance. Kankuro voulait apprendre aux jeunes ninjas à porter un coup de loin. Le but étant d'être capable d'aller le plus loin possible.

Les pantins d'entraînements que possédaient les enfants étaient petits, relativement simplistes, dénuées de tout poison et étaient dotées de véritables fils. Aucun des aspirants n'avaient encore la capacité de créer de véritables fils de chakra indépendants, mais parvenaient tout de même à diffuser leur chakra dans les ficelles.

L'unique fille de l'équipe laissa échapper un juron plutôt imagé alors que les fils de sa marionnette s'emmêlèrent et que la pauvre poupée s'écroula sur le sol poussiéreux dans un bruit sourd… encore.

« Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? » Bougonna t-elle.

« Ta posture est mauvaise, tu est beaucoup trop raide. » Dit Kankuro en s'approchant. « Regarde, comme ça. » Il se mit à sa hauteur et essaya de montrer à la gamine exaspérée comment avoir une meilleure posture. « Souviens-toi d'y aller avec douceur et délicatesse. Un marionnettiste ne doit pas être raide ou nerveux. »

Il sentit soudainement un puissant chakra se diriger vers eux. Un chakra qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

« Stop. » Ordonna t-il. Bien que l'individu en approche soit théoriquement un allié, Kankuro restait fidèles aux lois des marionnettistes. Il n'avait pas à révéler leurs techniques, même à un ami.

« Heeeeeeyyyyyy ! Kankuro ! » Une voix énergique émergea du haut des falaises. « Ca baigne ? »

« C'est qui ça ? » Demanda l'un des élèves de Kankuro d'un air maussade.

« Ca doit être le futur Hokage. » Répondit Kankuro avec un rictus.

« Vous vous moquez de nous, Sensei. »

« Même pas. »

Naruto sauta du haut de la falaise et atterrit devant les marionnettistes avec un sourire éclatant. « Hey, je savais pas que tu avais une équipe de genins ! »

« Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Ce sont des apprentis marionnettistes. »

« Ohhh… Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« … C'est compliqué. » Kankuro n'avait absolument aucune envie d'entrer dans les détails de l'histoire de Suna au beau milieu du désert.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu leur apprends ? »

« Il ne peut pas te le dire. » Répliqua la petite apprentie en regardant Naruto. « Les marionnettistes ne dévoilent jamais leurs secrets ! »

Avant que Kankuro n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il sentit comme un léger mouvement sous ses pieds. Les entraînements dans le désert avaient un certain nombre d'intérêts. Pas simplement celui d'endurcir les jeunes apprentis, mais aussi celui de les familiariser avec les multiples humeurs de leur terre. Un ninja de Suna était capable de déchiffrer beaucoup de choses à la manière dont le sable coulait ou la terre bougeait. A ce moment précis, Kankuro sentit quelque chose.

Quelque chose de mauvais.

« Silence. » Murmura t-il, tous ses sens en alerte. Il s'accroupit et plaqua son oreille contre le sol.

Ouaip, c'était bien ce qu'il pensait. De subtils bruissements et glissements.

Il se redressa en vitesse. « Sur les rochers. Maintenant ! »

Les cinq élèves se précipitèrent immédiatement vers les rochers, mais Naruto, novice des dangers du désert, se contenta de brailler. « Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Un ver des sables. » Répondit Kankuro.

« Un quoi ? AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Le désert comptait bon nombre de prédateurs. L'un d'eux était le ver des sables.

Elle surgit hors de terre, une chose énorme striées d'une couleur rouge sang et dotée de milliers de dents, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la bouche. Ou du moins, les épines monstrueuses qui parsemaient son corps ressemblaient fortement à des dents.

« Oh… » Dit Naruto. « C'est ça un ver des sables. »

« Ouais. Cours. »

« Ah ! Cours ! Je suis le futur Hokage ! Je ne vais pas fuir face à un gros ver ! » Naruto commença à préparer un Rasengan.

« Non, abruti ! » Cria Kankuro alors que Naruto lançait l'orbe tourbillonnant sur le ver. « C'est résistant aux attaques de chakra ! »

« C'est quoi ? » Naruto piailla en voyant le Rasengan s'écraser sur le monstre, sans le moindre effet.

Mis à part celui d'irriter la bête.

Elle laissait échapper une sorte de grincement étrange et très aigu avant de fondre sur les deux fous qui avaient osés l'attaquer. Les enfants, voyant leur professeur et le ninja de la Feuille en mauvaise posture, hurlèrent en chœur. La fillette de l'équipe, déterminée à leur venir en aide, envoya sa marionnette de combat contre le monstre. Il rugit, avala le pantin, et d'un mouvement sec envoya la gamine s'envoler dans les airs.

Il y eut quelque chose, aux vues des hurlements, de l'agressivité de la bête, de la fille en danger, qui se manifesta tout au fond de Kankuro. Ce n'était pas comme si ce serait la première fois qu'il voyait des gosses se faire dévorer par un ver des sables. Ils étaient rares, mais dangereux, et on ne se sortait jamais indemne d'une de leurs attaques. Le choix le plus avisé aurait été d'abandonner la fille et de mettre les quatre autres en sûreté.

C'est ce que ses propres formateurs avaient fait, à l'époque.

Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui trouva cela intolérable. Quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été là auparavant, surgit en lui. Et lui disait qu'il existait une règle qu'il ne fallait transgresser pour rien au monde.

Protéger les petits.

D'un geste vif de la main, Kankuro envoya Karasu sur le ver. Les marionnettistes étaient en fait les adversaires les plus avantagés contre un ver des sables. S'ils se servaient de leur chakra, leurs marionnettes étaient des outils et n'étaient pas elles-mêmes constituées de chakra. Elles étaient capables de percer la peau du monstre.

Naruto, qui avait toujours adoré les enfants, utilisa sa technique de multiclonage. En un instant, des centaines de Naruto apparurent et se ruèrent sur le ver. Une pluie de coups tomba sur la bête tandis que l'un des clones attrapa la jeune fille et la ramena en sécurité sur la falaise.

Le ver, contrarié de voir sa proie s'éloigner, chargea vers les rochers.

Les enfants crièrent de plus belle, et de nouveau cet étrange instinct de protection enveloppa Kankuro. La bête passa devant lui sans le voir, et la rage submergea Kankuro comme le feu d'un volcan. Avec un cri de haine, il fonça vers la tête du monstre qui l'ignorait toujours. Quelque chose brilla à la lumière matinale, comme le bref éclat d'une flamme, et l'un des longs appendices qui abritait ses yeux tomba au sol.

Le ver décida finalement qu'il pourrait sûrement trouver une proie avec moins de dents et replongea rapidement sous terre.

Les clones de Naruto disparurent et il regarda Kankuro, perplexe.

Jamais, depuis que le blond connaissait le maître des marionnettes, il ne l'avait vu se servit d'une autre arme que ses pantins. De fait, Naruto pensait qu'il ne savait combattre que de cette manière. Pourtant, dans la main de Kankuro, se trouvait à présent quelque chose d'inattendu.

Une épée.

Il s'agissait d'un cimeterre, pour être précis. Grand et large. Il était dotée d'une poignée en acier. Sur le pommeau était incrustée une pierre assez brute, contrairement aux pierres précieuses traditionnelles. Un aigle en piqué était gravé sur la lame.

« Huh ? » Bredouilla Naruto, les yeux rivés sur le sabre, complètement dépassé.

Kankuro regarda la lame avec un soupir. Il ouvrit un rouleau, puis, d'un murmure et d'un signe de la main, fit disparaître le sabre.

« Kankuro, je savais pas que tu utilisais des épées. » Demanda Naruto, curieux.

Kankuro grogna et lui tourna le dos. « Pas envie d'en parler. » Il rassembla ses élèves, qui lui jetaient des regards tout aussi étonnés, et se dirigea vers la ville.

* * *

« Tu es sérieux ? » Demanda Shino avec irritation. « Il sais manier l'épée ? » Le ninja aux insectes se sentait comme escroqué. Kankuro n'avait utilisé aucune épée lors de leur combat, ni même sous-entendu qu'il pouvait en avoir. Shino était vexé parce que cette histoire lui donnait l'impression que Kankuro n'avait pas tout donné contre lui. Ils avaient beau être à présent alliés, et même si Shino lui était reconnaissant d'avoir secouru Kiba, il ne supportait pas le fait de se sentir offensé.

« Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? »S'enquit Temari en arrivant à la hauteur du groupe. Elle leur avait été assignée en tant que guide dans Suna, et n'avait particulièrement pas apprécié de voir que Naruto avait disparu et décidé de se promener tout seul.

Naruto s'empressa de lui raconter l'histoire. Lorsqu'il arriva à la scène du sabre, les yeux de Temari s'écarquillèrent.

« Il s'en est servi ? Mais il ne s'en sert jamais… » Marmonna t-elle.

« De toute façon, où est le problème ? » Demanda Naruto.

Temari haussa un sourcil. « Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Ca ne regarde que Kankuro. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda une voix familière. Gaara. Il sortait tout juste de son bureau afin de chercher de quoi manger et avait repéré le groupe ressemblé près du stand de ramens, qui était devenu l'endroit préféré de Naruto à Suna.

« Hey ! Gaara ! On causait juste de l'épée de Kankuro ! » Temari gronda sur les mots de Naruto. Gaara n'était pas sensé être au courant à propos du sabre.

Gaara remarqua la réaction de sa sœur. Il la regarda, troublé. « Quelle épée ? »

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps que Kankuro n'avait pas eu à nettoyer la dite épée. Evidemment, il lui fallait la sortir une fois par mois pour la polir et l'aiguiser, mais c'était la première fois qu'il devait la débarrasser de restes visqueux.

En dix-huit ans, elle n'avait jamais été tachée.

Mais malheureusement, les yeux des vers des sables étaient gorgés de cette substance repoussante, et la dite substance recouvrait à présent la quasi-totalité de la lame.

Kankuro émit un grognement de satisfaction alors que les dernières traces disparaissaient enfin. Kankuro reposa l'arme dans son atelier, qu'il utilisait généralement pour ses pantins. Cependant, il y gardait également des accessoires pour son épée, de manière à la maintenir aussi éclatante et aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Gaara. « Alors c'est vrai. Tu as vraiment un sabre. »

Kankuro se raidi. « Ouais… J'en ai un. »

« Tu n'en avais jamais parlé. »

« Ca n'a pas grande importance. »

« D'où vient-elle ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Gaara. »

« Pas mes affaires ! » S'écria Gaara. « Comment peux-tu dire ça ! C'était toi qui voulais que l'on soit honnête les uns envers les autres. »

« C'est quelque chose dont je n'ai pas envie de parler. Ce n'est pas important et tu n'as pas à te sentir concerné par ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches d'autre ? »

« Mais rien ! »

« Comment pourrais-je en être sûr ? »

Les épaules de Kankuro se tendirent encore davantage. « N'en fais pas toute une histoire, Gaara. »

« Mais c'est toi qui en fait toute une histoire. Tu me caches des choses et je n'aime pas ça ! » Gaara était furieux. Il pensait pouvoir faire confiance à Kankuro ! Kankuro n'avait pas à lui cacher quoi que ce soit… comme l'avait fait un certain oncle. « Je croyais pouvoir te faire confiance, mais je commence à me demander si finalement tu n'es pas comme lui ! »

« Ne joue pas à ça ! » Kankuro tremblait littéralement de rage, à présent.

« Dis-moi à quoi sert cette épée ! »

« Ca. Ne. Te. Regarde. Pas ! » La voix de Kankuro commençait à changer. A se déformer. Devenant de plus en plus dure et gutturale.

« Dis-le-moi ! Je suis ton Kazekage et je t'ordonne de… »

« Tais-toi ! »

Le sabre se mit à briller et en un instant Gaara sentit le bord glacé de la lame contre sa gorge. Il ne cilla pas, ne bougea pas. Il était choqué, et profondément déçu. Cette famille n'était-elle réellement que destinée à la trahison ?

Gaara regarda son frère dans les yeux. Le visage de Kankuro ne reflétait plus que la haine, une haine meurtrière. Soudain, elle se transforma en confusion, en effroi, puis en honte.

_Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais ! _Pensa Kankuro alors qu'il fixait le regard impassible de son petit frère. Impassible de l'extérieur, car Kankuro pouvait sentir toute sa douleur. _Est-ce que je lui ressemble à ce point là ? A mon père ?_

Le sabre tomba au sol dans un bruit de métal et Kankuro recula jusqu'à rencontrer le bord de son établi. Il secouait la tête comme pour chasser un brouillard.

_Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait. _Réalisa Gaara. _Il ne voulait pas m'attaquer, mais quelque chose le pousse à le faire._

La malédiction.

« G-Gaara. » Bredouilla Kankuro. « Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. J-Je crois que je deviens fou. »

« Kankuro… » Gaara était perdu.

« Ce truc… Ce sabre… » Dit Kankuro. « C'est vraiment personnel. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Ni à toi, ni à Temari, personne. Je veux dire, elle sait que je l'ai, mais je n'ai dis à personne pourquoi. Ou comment. Ca fait vraiment mal, tu comprends ? » Il eu un rire nerveux. « Je déteste ressasser le passé, tu sais ? Je suis pas comme l'autre vieux dépressif d'Uchiha ! »

Gaara hocha la tête. Il avait compris qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber ce sujet pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas retrancher son frère dans une nouvelle crise de furie. « Tu me raconteras, un jour ? »

« Oui… Oui… »

« Tu me le promets ? »

« Oui. »

Gaara planta son regard dans ceux de son frère. « Je crois en toi, Kankuro. »

« Je sais. » _Mais n'as-tu pas tord ?_ Se demanda Kankuro.

En cet instant, Kankuro lui-même n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se faire confiance.

* * *

La lune était encore bien ronde cette nuit. La dernière du mois. Et bien qu'il ne fit aucun rêve cette fois-ci, lorsque la lune s'éleva dans le ciel une bête nommée Kankuro était là pour l'accueillir d'un hurlement sauvage.

Il y eut une disparition, cette nuit-là…


	7. Contes de Suna

**Chapitre sept**

**Contes de Suna**

Temari baissa les yeux vers le chaos sanglant à ses pieds.

« Il ne reste plus grand-chose… » Marmonna t'elle alors que le berger gémissait et pleurnichait derrière elle.

« C'était ma préférée ! » Dit-il entre deux larmes.

« Nous retrouverons la bête, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Assura Temari.

« Je devais la faire reproduire avec un bon mâle dans tout juste deux ans ! Deux ans ! Savez-vous combien d'efforts il faut faire pour en avoir une autre comme celle-là ? » L'homme se cacha le visage dans ses mains. « Ainsi s'envole mon gagne-pain ! »

« Ce n'était qu'une… »

« Mais elle avait un très bon pedigree ! Sa mère était une championne, vous savez ! »

« Ecoutez, j'en suis absolument navrée, mais ça reste une simple chèvre. Et elle était à moitié décharnée en plus ! » Fit remarquer Temari.

« Mais elle donnait le meilleur lait à des kilomètres à la ronde ! »

Temari soupira et regarda à nouveau les restes de l'animal. Seuls une paire de cornes et des sabots subsistaient de ce qui avait été une jeune chevrette.

« Regardez le bon côté des choses, il ne s'agit que d'une chèvre. » Dit Temari. « Et si ça avait été votre fille ? »

La remarque fit taire le berger pendant un moment.

* * *

Naruto et ses camarades n'avaient pas de mission de prévue aujourd'hui.

« C'est donc ici que les marionnettes ont vu le jour… » Shino observa le bâtiment qui, en fait… eh bien, ressemblait surtout à un théâtre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? » Demanda une voix connue. Kankuro apparut de derrière une billetterie.

« Hey ! Temari ne voulait pas nous laisser venir ici hier. » Dit Naruto. « Quelque chose comme quoi tu étais le seul à pouvoir nous faire rentrer. »

Kankuro soupira. « Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous voulez aller dans le repère des marionnettistes ? »

« Hey, on a pas ça à Konoha ! On est curieux ! »

« Je vois. Et vos Anbus accepteraient-ils de laisser entrer un ninja étranger dans leur quartier général pour satisfaire sa curiosité ? »

« Heu… non… mais aller quoi ! Tu peux bien nous montrer un ou deux trucs ? »

Kankuro leva les yeux au ciel. « Bon, une seconde. Je vais causer au vieux. » Kankuro repassa derrière la billetterie et sembla disparaître.

Après quelques instants, la porte principale s'ouvrit et Kankuro en sortit. « Okay, parce que le Kazekage aime vos têtes et que le vieux a l'air d'aimer la mienne, vous êtes autorisés à visiter un peu. Mais ne vous promenez pas de votre côté. Il y a plus de piège là-dedans que vous ne pourrez jamais l'imaginer. »

Naruto fonça à tout allure à l'intérieure, et manqua de justesse de se faire embrocher par un kunai. « Woah ! » Cria t-il en reculant d'un bond.

« J't'avais prévenu, non ? » Kankuro sourit. « Regarde où tu marches. »

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle dotée d'un énorme lustre et d'un gigantesque escalier en marbre.

« Wow ! On dirait un vrai théâtre ! » S'extasia Naruto.

« C'est un vrai théâtre. » Répondit Kankuro.

« Quoi… Tu veux dire qu'on joue de vraies pièces ici ? » Demanda Hinata.

« Bien sûr. On retire les pièges lors des représentations, évidemment. En fait, je crois qu'il y a un entraînement de danse pour le spectacle de demain soir. » Kankuro sourit. « Vous voulez jeter un œil ? »

Il ouvrit une porte à l'étage. La salle était grande. On aurait pu y installer des centaines de personnes, ne serait-ce que du côté de la section musicale. Sur la scène, un petit groupe de personnes répétaient leur chorégraphie avec entrain. Un homme de grande taille leur aboyait des ordres, mais au grincement de la porte, il s'arrêta pour regarder les nouveaux venus.

« Hey, Kankuro ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous amènes là ? »

« Akio ! Alors, comment se passe l'entraînement, gros naze ? » Cria Kankuro.

« Pas mal, pas mal. Au moins on en a quelques uns dans le tas qui arrivent à tenir le rythme. Qui sont ces gars ? C'est les ninjas de Konoha ? »

Kankuro les présenta à l'homme. « Voici Akio, le professeur de danse. Il avait été recruté pour être ninja marionnettiste jusqu'à ce qu'il se pisse dessus. »

« Hey, Je peux rien dire contre ça. Ca m'a dégoûté. Pas comme Monsieur le Sanguinaire, là. »

« Hey ! Je te reconnais ! Tu es le crétin des Feuilles qu'on a rencontré hier ! » Une jeune fille au visage familier sortit de son rang en pointant Naruto du doigt.

« Kaida, on ne traite pas des invités de crétins ! » Gronda Akio.

« Oh, ne la blâme pas pour avoir pointé une évidence. » Sourit Kankuro.

« Hey ! » Objecta Naruto. « Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, tu sais ! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki ! Et je vais devenir… »

« Ouais, ouais, le prochain Hokage. » La fille, Kaida, fit rouler ses yeux. « Ca ne change pas le fait que tu sois un crétin. »

« Uzumaki… Hey, il a deux noms ! » Fit remarquer quelqu'un au dernier rang.

« Bah oui, c'est un mec de la Feuille ! » Cria Kaida en retour. « Tu sais, les clans, tout ça. »

« Ouais, ils ont des clans, dans leur pays, tu te rappelles ? » Ajouta Kankuro.

« Maintenant que vous m'y faites penser… On ne connait pas vos noms de clan… » Dit Sakura, pensive.

« C'est parce qu'on n'en a pas, étrangers. » Répondit Kaida d'un air hautain. « Il n'y a pas de clans à Suna. Il n'y en a jamais eu et n'y en aura jamais ! Les Iifernatis n'ont pas besoin de ça. »

« … Les quoi ? » Demanda Shino.

Quelques danseurs se mirent à parler entre eux, visiblement confus de l'ignorance des ninjas de la Feuille.

« Je suppose qu'on étudie pas toute l'histoire de Suna à l'académie de Konoha. » Sourit Kankuro. « Ca n'est pas surprenant. Ca n'a rien de secret, mais comme on ne fait de représentation qu'à Suna… »

« C'est quoi un Iifernati ? » Demanda Naruto.

« Eh bien… C'est une vieille légende de Suna… Mais si ça vous intéresse vraiment… Hey, Kankuro, Kaida, vous m'aider à leur raconter cette histoire ? »

Kankuro haussa les épaules. « Okay, pourquoi pas. Je te laisse commencer. »

« D'accord, tout le monde ! On fait une pause et on écoute ! Nous allons raconter aux ninjas de Konoha l'histoire des Iifernatis et des tribus ! »

Presque instantanément, tous les danseurs s'assirent en demi-cercle, regardant les trois conteurs avec impatience. Ils avaient tous déjà entendu cette histoire auparavant, mais elle était particulièrement appréciée à Suna.

Akio fit une pause pour s'assurer que tout le monde le regardait avec attention, puis se lança :

« Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous raconter la légende de Suna. On raconte qu'avant que les hommes ne peuplent le désert, le territoire appartenait au Vent. Le Vent détenait à la fois les pouvoirs de la vie et de la mort. Il pouvait donner le souffle aux créatures du désert, mais il pouvait aussi le reprendre si bon lui semblait. » Akio se tut et posa les yeux sur Kadia.

« Le Vent était libre et sauvage, et, des siècles durant, il régna sur le désert. Mais, un jour, un Démon du Feu vint à Suna. » Kaida jeta un regard étrange aux ninjas de la Feuille, qui se tortillèrent légèrement, mal à l'aise.

« Personne ne connaissait ses véritables intentions, mais le Vent n'aimait pas le Démon. Le Démon se moquait du Vent, disant qu'il était bien plus puissant que lui, et que ce devait être à lui de régner. Il disait que puisque le désert était chaud, il était normal qu'il lui soit dû, plutôt qu'au Vent. » Continua Kankuro.

« Prenant l'apparence d'un aigle, » reprit Akio, « Le Vent provoqua le Démon en duel. Ils combattirent trois jours et trois nuits durant, mais les attaques du Vent étaient inefficaces, car le Démon était fait de feu, et le Vent ne faisait qu'attiser les flammes. »

« De sa main, le Démon écrasa le Vent contre le sable, disant que s'il aimait le désert à ce point, il n'avait qu'à y rester pour l'éternité. » Poursuivit Kaida.

« Mais, au dernier moment, le Vent entendit une voix venant du sol. "Je suis le Sable. Pendant des siècles tu m'as façonné, Vent, et pendant des siècles tu as protégé mes frontières. Laisse-moi t'aider à mon tour, et à nous deux, nous pourrons étouffer le Feu." » Dit Kankuro, d'une voix soigneusement neutre.

« Alors le Vent attrapa le Sable avec ses serres et recouvrit le Feu. Le Feu ne put lutter contre le Vent et le Sable. Il fut submergé et réduit en cendres. » Enchaîna Akio.

« Mais de ses cendres, des créatures naquirent soudainement. Des créatures que ni le Vent ni le Sable n'avaient vues jusqu'ici. Les hommes. » Kaida, encore.

« Cela troubla le Vent et le Sable, ils n'aimaient pas les nouveaux venus. Ils firent tout ce qu'ils purent pour détruire tous ce qu'ils entreprenaient, comme la peste sur leurs maisons. Mais les hommes devenaient de plus en plus intelligents. Ils apprirent à se servir des oasis qui parsemaient le désert. Ils apprirent à lire les humeurs du Vent et du Sable, et devinrent des survivants. »

« Alors, le Vent trouva que lui et le Sable avaient finis par façonner les hommes en créatures du désert. Ce peuple fut appelé les Iifernatis, en mémoire du Démon de Feu, Iiferit. »

« Alors, théoriquement, c'est ça que sont les ninjas de Suna ? » Coupa Naruto. « Des Iifernatis ? »

Kaida fronça les sourcils. On n'était pas supposé interrompre un conteur. « Oui et non. Tous les habitants de Suna ont un peu de sang Iifernati, Mais les Iifernatis pures sont rares maintenant. »

« Voilà ce qui s'est passé. » Kankuro reprit le rythme. « Avant la création des Cinq Nations, lorsque tous les clans se battaient entre eux, les criminels ou rejetés étaient bannis à Suna. Voyez-vous, les Iifernatis n'étaient pas des shinobis, et étaient considérés comme des barbares maléfiques. Sans compter le fait que le territoire était semblable à un gigantesque terrain vague. » Il haussa des épaules.

« Les Iifernatis n'ont pas apprécié ces invasions. Tout comme dans la légende que l'on vient de vous raconter. Tout d'abord, les shinobis sans clans et les Iifernatis combattirent. Si les Iifernatis ne possédaient ni chakra ni talents de shinobi, ils connaissaient le désert et avaient leurs propres techniques de combat. » Continua Akio.

« Et après… Pourquoi ne parleriez-vous pas de cette partie, Kankuro-sensei ? Après tout, c'est de votre tribu dont on parle. »

« Ta tribu ? » Répéta Hinata.

Kankuro cilla. « Ouais. Une tribu Iifernati n'est pas comparable à un clan. On n'y est pas forcément tous reliés par les liens du sang. Ca serait plutôt comme des petits villages shinobis… Ouais, ça serait peut-être la meilleure comparaison. Et, peut-être que tu ne me croiras pas, mais cela à un certain rapport avec ta famille, Hinata. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Vraiment ? »

Kankuro hocha la tête. « Parmi les ninjas renégats, il y avait un membre du clan Hyuga, nommé Toshi. Il ne supportait plus d'être attaqué par les tribus d'un côté et par les clans de l'autre. Alors, il décida que si son clan l'avait réellement abandonné, il devait se trouver une tribu. Il vint à la rencontre de la tribu des Aigles Chasseurs, et leur demanda de le laisser se joindre à eux. Ils restèrent hésitants, au départ. Les Aigles Chasseurs, l'une des tribus les plus puissante, avaient toujours haït les ninjas. Mais ils savaient qu'ils pourraient également en tirer avantage. Ils avaient conscience des pouvoirs des shinobi, et savaient que les Hyuga en possédaient un particulièrement utile. Ils lui dirent qu'ils l'accepteraient parmi eux, à la condition qu'il enseigne le ninjutsu aux plus jeunes Aigles Chasseurs, et à personne d'autre. Par ailleurs, il devrait abandonner son nom et son clan, et ne plus jamais se faire appeler Hyuga. Dans la mesure où Toshi haïssait son clan, il considéra que si les siens le détestaient à ce point, il ne serait que ravi de les abandonner. "Je ne serai plus Hyuga Toshi." Dit-il. "Appelez-moi Toshi l'Exilé et je jure de dédier ma vie aux Aigles Chasseurs, et à personne d'autre."

Suite à quoi, les autres tribus devinrent d'autant plus désavantagées face aux Aigles Chasseurs, qui disposaient à présent de jeunes shinobi, tous entraînés par Toshi l'Exilé. Bientôt, elles acceptèrent donc à leur tour des ninjas renégats dans leurs rangs. De nos jours, seules quelques rares personnes à Suna sont de pures Iifernatis ou de pures shinobi. La majorité est de sang-mêlé. »

Hinata prit un air pensif. « Toshi… Je crois que j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Neji et mon père se sont souvent disputés à ce sujet… Mon père craignait que l'hostilité de Neji ne finisse par l'entraîner sur les traces de Toshi. Personne ne m'a expliqué ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter l'exil, en tout cas. » Elle regarda Kankuro. « Attends… Ca voudrait dire que toi et moi avons… des liens de parenté? »

Kankuro haussa les épaules. « Crois-le ou non, mais oui, c'est le cas. Le frère de mon père s'est marié à une descendante de Toshi. Tu as donc un cousin éloigné, Maro, qui fait partie des Aigles Chasseurs... Et qui est également mon cousin. A dire vrai, beaucoup de clans ninjas ont des cousins dans les tribus Iifernatis, mais ne le savent simplement pas. Ca vient probablement du fait qu'ils sont descendants d'exilés, j'imagine. Ils n'aiment pas trop s'étendre là-dessus. » Il eut un léger rictus. « Ca explique aussi pourquoi Suna et Konoha n'ont pas été en très bon termes pendant si longtemps. On a sûrement dû tous conserver la vieille rancœur de Toshi, d'autant que notre Kazekage est lui-même originaire des Aigles Chasseurs. »

Hinata resta dans ses pensées. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir des parents éloignés à Suna. Et cette découverte l'intriguait beaucoup. Elle eut soudainement l'envie de rencontrer ce cousin éloigné, ne serait-ce que pour voir à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler.

Akio s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas tailler la bavette avec vous, les gars, mais ici on a une répétition à finir. »

Kankuro hocha la tête. « Ah, oui, désolé de t'éloigner de ton nid, poule mouillée. »

Akio s'esclaffa et ordonna aux danseurs de reprendre leur entraînement.

Le reste de la visite se passa dans un silence presque complet.

* * *

« Temari, il faut que je te parle. » Annonça Gaara en rejoignant sa sœur.

« Laisse-moi deviner, c'est au sujet de Kankuro ? » Demanda Temari.

« Oui. J'ai une idée. »

« Hein ? »

« Je suis tombé sur ce parchemin. » Gaara extirpa un rouleau de sa tenue. « Ca parle de quelque chose de très intéressant. D'une ancienne légende à propos d'un homme qui se transformerait en hyène durant la nuit et reprenant forme humaine au lever du jour. »

Temari frissonna. « Et alors ? »

« Temari, ça ne t'étonne pas que, chaque fois que cette créature apparaît, Kankuro est introuvable ? Et je ne parle même pas du fait qu'il agisse de plus en plus comme un loup. »

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que Kankuro se transforme en loup ! Enfin, c'est ridicule ! »

« Peu importe, je veux que toi et moi allions le surveiller cette nuit. »

« QUOI ! »

« Je veux que toi et moi nous introduisions dans sa chambre cette nuit pour l'observer pendant son sommeil. Je veux m'assurer qu'il ne se change pas en loup. »

Temari secoua la tête. « J'y crois pas. »

« Je veux juste m'assurer que ça ne soit pas ça. Je veux en avoir la certitude. »

Temari soupira. « Bon… C'est d'accord. »

Ce soir, alors que Kankuro s'était couché tôt, son frère et sa sœur entrèrent furtivement dans sa chambre et le regardèrent en silence. Les heures défilèrent. Neuf heures. Dix heures. Onze heures. Pendant ce temps, la lune éclairait pleinement la chambre de Kankuro.

Rien ne changea. Absolument rien. Du moins, rien que le frère et la sœur ne purent remarquer. Car ils ne virent, lorsque Kankuro se retourna dans son sommeil, le très bref instant où ses dents et ses ongles s'allongèrent, puis se rétractèrent.

Voyez-vous, une lune décroissante est moins influente qu'une pleine.

La nuit défila, et rien ne se passa.

Et plus rien d'autre ne se produisit… Du moins jusqu'au mois suivant…


	8. Le loup surgit

**Chapitre huit**

**Le loup surgit**

Bien plus tard, Gaara se souviendrait de ce mois-ci et se dira qu'il aurait dû prévoir ces événements. Alors que le temps passait, Kankuro redevenait de plus en plus normal. Les hamburgers saignants disparurent, et bien qu'il lui arrive de temps à autres de perdre son sang-froid, ses agissements n'avaient plus rien de sauvages. Au bout d'un moment, même Kiba reconnu que son odeur redevenait plus humaine.

Et durant la période où la nuit était sans lune, il était à nouveau complètement lui-même.

Puis, tandis que la lune recommença à croitre, les réactions animales de Kankuro refirent surface. Il devenait irritable, agressif, et la viande rouge était de retour.

Gaara fit mine de ne rien remarquer, se persuadant que tout ça était dans sa tête.

Cependant, il se produit quelque chose qu'il ne pu décemment ignorer

* * *

Shikamaru poussa un long soupir en arrivant aux portes de Suna. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud dans ce désert, et ça le fatiguait… Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, s'entend. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'indisposer Neji, cependant, ce qui était d'autant plus agaçant.

Les gardes ne leur firent pas barrage. Ils avaient vu tellement de shinobis de la Feuille aller et venir ce dernier mois qu'ils se contentèrent de leur jeter un regard ennuyé. Ils les questionnèrent néanmoins sur se sac que transportaient les deux ninjas. Ce que, malheureusement, Shikamaru ne voulait montrer qu'à Gaara.

Et il espérait voir le Kazekage au plus vite, avant que ce truc ignoble et repoussant ne commence à sentir.

L'intérêt d'avoir Neji comme camarade, était qu'il pu utiliser son Byakugan pour retrouver sans tarder le bureau du Kazekage, d'autant que cet endroit donnait à Shikamaru l'impression de se trouver dans une fourmilière, recouverte de sable.

En arrivant enfin dans le bâtiment, ils se firent assaillir par un certain ninja hyperactif.

« Neji ! Shikamaru ! Ca fait plaisir de vous voir ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Rock Lee atterrit sous leurs nez, les gratifiant de son inimitable sourire.

« Lee. » Répondit Neji d'un entrain qui était, venant de lui, équivalent à un salut plutôt chaleureux. Heureusement, Rock Lee était aussi habitué au tempérament de Neji que le Hyuga l'était à celui, explosif, de son coéquipier. Lee prit donc ce salut comme s'il avait été accueilli par un sourire lumineux et une étreinte affectueuse.

Shikamaru leva son sac. « On a un truc à montrer au Kazekage. »

« Vraiment, alors comme ça tu apportes un cadeau à mon frère, mais rien pour les autres ? » Temari, ayant manifestement entendu le bruyant accueil de Lee, venait à leur rencontre et adressa un sourire à Shikamaru.

« J'appelle pas vraiment ça un cadeau. Tiens, regarde. » Shikamaru lui tendit le sac.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil, fronça le nez, et regarda le ninja des ombres. « Il y aurait des choses que tu ne m'aurais pas dites à propos de Konoha, Shadow boy ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amateurs des trucs bizarres et glauques… »

Shikamaru lui dédia un drôle de sourire. C'était, en fait, le même sourire que tout le monde à Konoha avait vu sur les lèvres du jeune Nara à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à la blonde. Naruto lui-même s'en était aperçu.

Neji roula des yeux (bien qu'il fût difficile de s'en rendre compte, à cause de son absence de pupilles). Franchement, combien d'années allaient-ils encore flirter ainsi ? Ca devenait désespérant.

Rock Lee, bien que bruyant et remuant, n'était pas aveugle pour autant. Il remarqua le regard que se jetaient ces-deux là. Lee était un romantique dans l'âme, et cela le frustrait de voir deux jeunes gens dans la fleur de l'âge, incontestablement attirés l'un par l'autre, perdre ainsi leur temps à tourner autour du pot. Ils devraient pourtant savoir à quel point la vie était courte ! Plus encore pour des shinobis ! Alors, pourquoi continuer à faire comme si rien ne se passait entre eux ! Quelqu'un devait prendre les choses en mains, avant que l'opportunité ne soit gâchée !

Rock Lee décida donc qu'il était temps pour lui de jouer les « marieuses ». A présent que Kakashi l'avait initié à l'étrange série de livre qu'il vénérait tant… Lee sentit soudain l'inspiration lui venir !

Il bouscula légèrement Shikamaru, qui trébucha.

Shikamaru, qui ne s'était absolument pas attendu à un tel geste (pas qu'il soit de toute manière capable de décrypter ce qui pouvait parfois passer par la tête de Lee), fit un vol plané et entra littéralement en collision avec Temari.

Et ce fut vraiment par un malheureux hasard que la main droite de Shikamaru, dans l'espoir de ralentir sa chute, atterrit à un endroit que l'on pourrait qualifier… d'inapproprié. La poitrine de Temari.

Le cerveau habituellement brillant de Shikamaru était à présent complètement monopolisé par un mot. Et ce mot commençait par un S. Il avait beau être un stratège de génie, il restait un homme avant tout. Et même s'il avait toujours décrit les femmes comme prises de tête et insupportables… Eh bien, les hormones étaient les hormones, et celles de Shikamaru étaient en ce moment même en train de sabrer le champagne.

Temari, elle, se sentait tiraillée entre le désir de tuer Shikamaru et l'étrange envie de… d'attendre la suite des événements. Si on lui demandait d'être honnête, elle avouerait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait insensible au ninja des ombres. Bien qu'elle l'eut considéré à leur première rencontre comme une pauvre loque sans intérêt, elle avait fini au fil des ans par apprécier ses qualités. Comme son intelligence, son sens de l'humour… et, d'accord, deux ou trois autres trucs un peu plus physiques.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Temari n'eut pas besoin de faire un choix. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, un rugissement de fureur se fit entendre derrière elle, et Shikamaru fut projeté en arrière.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS OSE FAIRE A MA SŒUR ! »

Cette voix… Elle était si différente de celle de son frère… Et pourtant…

« Kankuro ? » Dit-elle, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Shikamaru, reflétant une impression de haine absolue. Son visage, déjà intimidant avec ses peintures faciales, s'était contorsionné, lui donnant une expression qui transperça Temari comme un souffle glacé. Elle l'avait déjà vu, auparavant. Sur leur père.

« Hey, woah, calmes-toi, Kankuro. » Shikamaru tenta de clarifier la situation, mais Kankuro ne semblait pas intéressé. Avec un nouveau rugissement, il plaqua le maître des ombres au sol, serra les poings et commença à s'acharner sur lui sans état d'âme.

« Hey ! Arrête ! » Temari était plus que jamais terrifiée. Bien sûr, son frère avait toujours eu la réputation d'être sans pitié, et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui faisait de lui un puissant shinobi du Sable. Toutefois, elle avait toujours su que ses actions n'avaient rien de personnel. Il ne faisait que son devoir. Et cette situation était très différente. Plus personnelle. Plus proche d'elle.

Et cela la mettait très mal à l'aise.

Temari attrapa son frère par l'épaule et le retourna vers elle. C'est là qu'elle entendit les grondements. Son frère était en train de gronder comme un animal.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et, tout comme le jour où elle l'avait vu dévorer la carcasse de lapin, elle ne vit pas son frère. Elle vit une bête sauvage.

« Kankuro. » Dit-elle froidement. « Regarde-toi. » Ca devait passer, il fallait que ça passe !

La prise de conscience emplit son regard. L'espace d'un seconde, elle crut qu'il allait s'écrouler. Puis, il reprit son calme et se leva. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur Temari. Il savait que s'il la lâchait ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il perdrait de nouveau le contrôle.

« Je suis désolé. C'était vraiment ce que je voulais, mais je suis désolé. » Murmura t-il, la voix presque brisée. Lentement, comme s'il était en transe, il s'éloigna.

Le silence s'installa un long moment, et Rock Lee prit calmement la parole. « Temari, ça n'est pas fini, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » Répondit-elle tristement. « On ne dirait pas. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » Demanda Neji. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Ce sont les loups… » Dit Temari. « Tu sais, le mois dernier… »

* * *

Gaara les fixa tour à tour. « Alors c'est revenu, hein ? » Dit-il. Il devinait à l'expression de Temari qu'il s'agissait de Kankuro, Et le sang parsemant le visage de Shikamaru le conforta dans cette hypothèse.

« Oui. » Répondit Temari.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Heu… » Temari n'était pas sûre de vouloir expliquer le pourquoi du comment, mais elle se décida à le faire. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Gaara hésitait entre rire à l'image mentale de sa sœur et de Nara étalés comme ça au sol ou être horrifié que sa sœur se soit retrouvée dans une telle situation. Ceci dit, même s'il était quelque peu tenté de cogner Shikamaru (et Lee pour être à l'origine de tout ça), il eut le sentiment que Temari avait peut-être assez d'un seul petit frère surprotecteur et possessif pour la journée.

Oh, ils reparleraient de tout ça en temps voulu.

Mais plus tard.

« Enfin, ceci mis à part, je peux savoir ce qui vous amène, tous les deux ? » S'enquit Gaara.

En guise de réponse, Neji attrapa le sac qu'il transportait et en vida le contenu sur le bureau.

C'était une main humaine.

Gaara regarda la chose. « Et je suis sensé en faire quoi ? »

« Il y a quelques jours, notre équipe est tombée sur une des créatures. Nous sommes parvenus à la capturer. Nous étions en route pour la ramener à Konoha, mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. » Expliqua Neji, mécontent. « Il a fini par s'échapper, mais nous avons réussi à lui trancher une main… patte… Peu importe. Lorsque nous l'avons ramassée, elle s'est métamorphosée en main humaine. Cette main. Nous l'avons apportée ici parce qu'on s'est dit que tu aurais aimé y jeter un œil. »

Gaara fixa la main coupée pendant un moment. « S'il vous plaît, je souhaiterais être seul avec Temari. Nous devons discuter. En privé. »

Neji acquiesça et s'en alla, suivi des deux autres.

« Ne le prends pas mal, mais je pense qu'on devrait éviter de passer trop de temps ensemble. » Lança Shikamaru à Temari. « Du moins pas tant que ton frère est dans sa 'mauvaise période du mois', ou je ne sais quoi. »

Temari n'aurait su dire pourquoi, elle ne réussi pas à trouver une réplique cinglante.

Dès que la porte se referma, Temari se retourna vers Gaara. « Laisse-moi deviner. On retourne dans sa chambre cette nuit. »

Gaara hocha la tête.

* * *

Les ronflements de Kankuro auraient pu faire trembler une maison.

Gaara avait toujours détesté ce bruit, d'autant plus quand il était plus jeune. Il lui donnait toujours l'impression que son frère avait comme un… disfonctionnement. Son oncle n'avait jamais ronflé, et le son était… stressant. Surtout quand lui-même ne pouvait pas dormir. C'était comme si quelque chose bloquait la respiration de Kankuro.

Gaara avait malgré tout bien conscience que Kankuro ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ses ronflements.

Bien qu'irritant, c'était d'un autre côté une manière sûre de savoir si son frère était bien endormi.

Temari et Gaara entrèrent silencieusement dans la chambre. Tous deux se sentaient tendus et anxieux. Bien sûr, rien ne s'était produit la dernière fois, mais…

Sans raison apparente, Gaara sentait que cette nuit serait différente.

Couché dans son lit, Kankuro dormait paisiblement. Puis…

Gaara savait qu'ils n'avaient pas fait le moindre bruit, ils étaient après tout experts en matière d'infiltration. Pourtant, les narines de Kankuro remuèrent, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup.

Il avait senti leur odeur.

D'un geste vif, il bondit hors de ses draps, grondant et vociférant. « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre ! C'est quoi votre problème ! »

« Kankuro, calmes-toi, on… » Tenta Temari.

« C'est mon territoire ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Non… Non… » Ses yeux se troublèrent, et il se mit à hurler. Ses mains se cramponnèrent à son ventre et il se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur.

« Kankuro… » Gaara fit un pas en avant.

Kankuro leva une main, comme pour le stopper. Les nuages recouvrant le ciel s'estompèrent, permettant à Gaara de voir clairement la scène. Ils purent tous la voir.

Des poils commencèrent à pousser sur les mains de Kankuro… Non, pas des poils. De la fourrure. Une fourrure épaisse et sombre. Ses ongles s'allongeaient et s'effilaient, prenant la forme de griffes.

Kankuro contempla ses mains. « Non, c'est impossible ! » Il chercha le regard de son frère et de sa sœur, comme s'ils allaient lui expliquer de quel genjutsu il s'agissait. « Ce n'était que des rêves ! Ce n'était pas réel ! Rien que des rêves ! »

C'est à ce moment que les craquements débutèrent. Tout d'abord, Gaara ne put resituer où il avait déjà entendu ce son particulier auparavant. Puis il se souvint.

C'était le bruit des os qui se brisaient.

Kankuro cria de nouveau et tomba à genoux. Gaara pouvait le voir distinctement, maintenant. La façon dont les jambes de son frères évoluaient, changeaient, se transformaient. Ses talons glissaient sous sa peau pour arrêter leur course au milieu de ses mollets. Ses pieds se dressaient et s'élargissaient. De nouveaux muscles semblaient jaillir de nulle part, dans le but de soutenir ces pieds qui paraissaient être destinés à se reposer uniquement sur leurs pointes, et dont les ongles, tout comme ceux de ses mains, prenaient l'apparence de griffes.

La tête de Kankuro se modifiait, elle aussi. Sa mâchoire se tordait, et commençait à partir en avant, prenant peu à peu la forme d'un museau. Ses dents s'acéraient, pour se changer en crocs.

Et c'était douloureux, on pouvait clairement voir à quel point c'était douloureux. Son visage, bien que prenant de plus en plus l'aspect d'un loup, était défiguré par la souffrance. Ses cris se répercutaient dans toute la pièce.

Et c'était ces cris, bien plus que tout le reste, qui transperçaient le cœur de Gaara. Il comprit soudainement la principale différence entre sa propre transformation et celle de Kankuro. Le démon des sables ne lui avait jamais fait de mal physiquement.

Cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, faisait souffrir Kankuro.

Toute sa vie durant, Gaara n'avait que très rarement laissé qui que ce soit le toucher, et avait encore moins initié de contact. Mais ce soir, à la vue du calvaire qu'endurait son frère, un inattendu instinct protecteur le submergea. Comme dans un mauvais rêve, Gaara s'approcha de Kankuro, s'agenouilla devant lui et l'enveloppa de ses bras.

Cette impulsion, l'espace d'un instant, sembla ramener son frère à la réalité. Les cris cessèrent, et la métamorphose parut ralentir. « G-Gaara ? » Murmura Kankuro, comme sortit d'un long sommeil.

« Repousse le loup, Kankuro. Bats-toi. » Répondit Gaara dans un souffle. « Je sais que tu en es capable. Je crois en toi. Ne le laisse pas te faire subir ça. »

« Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arriverais pas. » Sa voix se faisait plus rauque tandis que son museau continuait à se former.

« Si, tu peux. Concentre-toi. Je suis avec toi. »

« Gaara. » Souffla Kankuro. « Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. » Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Gaara et le repoussa d'un mouvement sec. « Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Ne me laisse pas te faire de mal ! »

Gaara regarda son frère. La transformation était pratiquement achevée. La dernière chose qui se modifia fut son nez, avant qu'il ne prit l'aspect d'un museau. Ses oreilles avaient traversé sa tête pour pointer en haut de son crâne.

Un nouveau craquement, et le dos de Kankuro s'arqua en arrière. Sa colonne vertébrale s'allongea, et son extrémité surgit littéralement du bas de ses reins. Gaara la contempla avec effroi s'abriter sous une couche de muscles et de peau avant de se recouvrir de fourrure.

Une queue.

La fourrure avait recouvert son corps tout entier. D'un brun sombre sur le dos, elle devenait plus claire au niveau de son ventre. A l'image parfaite de celle d'un vrai loup. Elle était longue, et paraissait presque soyeuse. Presque douce.

« Gaara, Temari. » La voix qui émergea entre les crocs était bien celle de Kankuro, mais tellement déformée ! « Partez. S'il vous plaît. Je ne… Je… »

Il ferma ses caractéristiques yeux bruns et secoua la tête. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils avaient disparus, remplacés par un jaune et rouge vif.

Toute l'humanité, toute la raison, tout ce qui faisait de Kankuro un être humain, semblait à présent évaporés à jamais.

Le loup-garou se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre, et poussa un hurlement.

« Awooooooooooooooooooooooo ! »


	9. Le raisonnement d'un loup garou

**Chapitre neuf**

**Le raisonnement d'un loup-garou**

Gaara se tendit et se prépara à combattre. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir blesser Kankuro, mais si le loup attaquait, il n'aurait pas le choix. Le sable commença à s'échapper de sa gourde tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper.

Temari posa une main sur son épaule. « Une seconde, Gaara. Laisse-moi essayer quelque chose. »

Gaara fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? »

« Laisse-moi voir si je peux l'atteindre. »

« … L'atteindre. » Répéta Gaara. Oui, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il avait vu cette créature comme un monstre… Et s'il s'était trompé, tout comme les villageois l'avaient fait dans son propre cas ? Le fait que son frère ressemble maintenant plus à une bête qu'à un homme ne signifiait pas que l'on ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. « Vas-y Temari, mais sois prudente. »

Temari hocha la tête et posa son éventail. Elle marcha lentement vers Kankuro, exposant ses mains d'un geste apaisant. « Hey… Mon beau… » Susurra Temari avec douceur. « Calmes-toi. Tout va bien. »

Gaara soupira. Mon beau? Mais à quoi pensait Temari? Elle ne s'adressait pas à un clébard perdu, errant dans leur allée !

Kankuro pencha la tête d'un côté, tout à fait comme un chien en pleine réflexion. Il était clair qu'il ne comprenait pas réellement le sens de ses paroles, mais à la manière dont son front de plissa et ses yeux s'étrécirent…

On aurait dit qu'il essayait de réfléchir. Qu'il essayait de comprendre. Gaara ressentit comme un frisson d'excitation, malgré son apparente passivité. Peut-être y avait-il un moyen de récupérer leur frère !

Temari leva une main et la posa délicatement sur son museau. Le loup découvrit légèrement ses crocs, mais n'émit aucun grognement. Encouragée par le fait de ne s'être fait arraché aucun doigt, Temari se mit doucement à…

Nom de Dieu, maintenant Gaara avait la certitude que Temari avait complètement perdu les pédales ! Elle était littéralement en train de flatter la tête de Kankuro comme s'il était un simple animal de compagnie !

Et pourtant, ça fonctionnait. Le loup commença à remuer légèrement la queue, pas à grandes vagues, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que les caresses lui plaisaient. Une sorte de soupir s'échappa de sa gueule, et il la gratifia d'un coup de langue affectueux sur le front. Elle sourit et se retourna vers Gaara.

S'ils avaient été dans une histoire d'horreur, c'aurait été la scène où la terrible bête aurait férocement arraché un bras à Temari.

Mais rien de ce genre n'arriva. Gaara répondit simplement au sourire de Temari. Le résultat allait bien au-delà de ses espérances ! Si son frère n'avait plus aucune réaction humaine, il semblait tout de même lui rester une conscience.

« Nous devrions peut-être annoncer aux autres que nous n'avons rien à craindre. » Dit Gaara en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

Mais brusquement, la tête de Kankuro se redressa. Il huma l'air et commença à grogner. Avec une sorte d'aboiement, il se retourna et sauta par la fenêtre. Il fit un bond impressionnant, qui le porta tout droit sur le toit d'en face.

Juste à l'endroit duquel Neji et Shikamaru les observaient.

Gaara, qui avait craint que l'expérience ne tourne mal, avait mis les ninjas de la Feuille au courant de ses doutes à propos de son frère. Tandis que les deux nouveaux venus étaient restés sceptiques, ceux qui avaient pu voir le comportement de Kankuro tout au long du mois dernier l'écoutèrent avec attention, en particulier Kiba. Kiba n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à la nouvelle odeur de Kankuro, chose qui le contrariait franchement. Ce n'était pas tellement dû à l'odeur en elle-même, mais davantage le fait qu'il puisse éprouver de la répulsion pour l'homme qui lui avait autrefois sauvé la vie, ainsi que celle d'Akamaru. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de profondément loyal, et l'idée qu'une simple odeur puisse l'éloigner de quelqu'un qu'il considérait plus ou moins comme un ami ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Gaara avait demandé aux ninjas de Konoha de se poster près de la maison, afin de s'assurer de pouvoir compter sur eux en renfort si Kankuro se transformait bel et bien en loup et décidait d'attaquer. D'ailleurs, le pire scénario était sur le point de commencer, car Kankuro était déjà sur le point de charger.

La bête gronda et fondit sur Shikamaru, qui mit un genou à terre, son ombre venant à la rencontre du loup.

Ce qui n'eût pas le moindre effet.

En un instant, Kankuro arriva à leur hauteur. Avec un rugissement furieux, il trancha l'air d'une main, et remonta l'autre en un curieux uppercut.

Shikamaru recula d'un bond, et les griffes ne firent que le frôler. Neji, de son côté, scrutait le loup avec incrédulité. Il n'arrivait pas à repérer les points de chakra de Kankuro. Il savait que le marionnettiste en avait d'ordinaire, mais à présent, ils semblaient s'être évaporés comme par magie.

Ce détail, plus que tout le reste, empêchait Neji d'intervenir. Il était maintenant clair que le ninjutsu était inefficace contre ces créatures, et il doutait que ses techniques puissent avoir le moindre impact.

Heureusement pour Shikamaru, une ombre se précipita à leur rescousse, une ombre qui savait que ses attaques allaient fonctionner.

« La tornade de Konoha ! » Kankuro tourna la tête au son de la voix de Rock Lee et bloqua son coup de pied au niveau du tibia. Avec un grognement menaçant, Kankuro trébucha en arrière et Lee sauta sur l'occasion. Frappant et cognant de tous les côtés, Lee le rua de coups sans aucune pitié. Kankuro chercha à contre-attaquer, rugissant, griffant et claquant des mâchoires, mais Lee se montra plus vif et plus puissant. En un craquement sonore, le pied de Lee finit par rencontrer la tempe de Kankuro, qui s'effondra au sol dans une gémissement plaintif.

Rock Lee se tourna vers Temari et Gaara qui venait de les rejoindre. « Je suis désolé d'avoir dû frapper si fort, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. »

Gaara posa des yeux tristes sur son frère, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

* * *

Kankuro se réveilla de mauvaise humeur.

Il faisait encore nuit, donc le fait qu'il soit toujours sous sa forme animale y contribuait certainement beaucoup. Par ailleurs, son frère et sa sœur avaient profité de son moment d'inconscience pour le museler et l'attacher à un lit d'hôpital avec les plus solides chaînes qu'ils avaient pu trouver, ce qui n'avait probablement pas aidé à le détendre. A peine réveillé, il recommença à grogner férocement, tentant de mordre quiconque avait le malheur de s'approcher d'un peu trop près. Bien sûr, la muselière l'empêchait de causer le moindre dommage.

Tout ça, cependant, ne faisait qu'énerver davantage son frère et sa sœur.

« Je n'aime pas le voir attaché comme ça. » Marmonna Temari.

« Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser courir dehors et attaquer des gens. » Répliqua Gaara, l'air plus contrarié encore que sa sœur. La scène ne lui paraissait que trop familière. D'accord, il ne s'était jamais fait enchaîner ainsi, mais uniquement parce que personne n'avait pu s'approcher suffisamment de lui pour essayer. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il supportait mal de devoir lui faire subir ça. Même si Kankuro n'était pas vraiment lui-même, il n'en restait pas moins le frère de Gaara, et cela lui faisait du mal. Beaucoup de mal.

Et s'il n'y avait que ça. Parce que tous les ninjas de Konoha présent à Suna avaient décidé de se pointer…

D'accord, il s'agissait probablement plus d'un soutient moral qu'autre chose, mais Gaara n'appréciait pas pour autant la situation. Mais la vérité était que les shinobis de Konoha leur étaient nécessaires. Gaara n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils auraient assez de potentiel en taijutsu avec Naruto, Rock Lee, Hinata et Neji dans le cas où les chaînes viendraient à céder. Shikamaru était l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes qu'il connaissait, et l'avoir sous le coude pouvait toujours être utile. Kiba en savait plus sur les canidés qu'aucun d'entre eux, et Shino… Bah, Gaara ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser entrer tout le monde et écarter le plus susceptible de la bande. Et puis, qui sait, ses insectes pourraient servir à quelque chose. Quand à Sakura, nul doute que ses connaissances en médecine seraient un véritable atout.

Quand on parle du loup…

« J'ai récupéré les radios. » Sakura entra dans la chambre, une pile de papiers dans les mains. Elle leur montra une représentation graphique de la nouvelle ossature de Kankuro.

« Les plus grandes déformations se situent aux jambes et à la tête » Commenta-t-elle. « C'est comme si tout avait été transformé. » Elle pointa du doigt les os étranges qui remplaçaient à présent ceux de sa tête et de ses pieds. « Ceci mis à part, le plus flagrant reste la fourrure. Oh, sans oublier la queue. »

« En effet. » Grommela Temari. « Surtout ne pas oublier la queue. »

Au son de la voix de Temari, les aboiements enragés de Kankuro se changèrent en gémissements plaintifs.

Gaara fronça des sourcils. « Il était calme quand tu lui parlais, Temari. Pourquoi s'est-il énervé subitement? »

Shikamaru plissa le front. « J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose. Temari, approche-toi de lui et parle. »

« De quoi? »

« Ce que tu veux, ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Temari roula des yeux et se plaça à côté de son frère. Elle commença à lui parler d'une voix douce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. « Hey, Kankuro, tu sais que si tu n'essayais pas d'attaquer les gens, on n'aurait pas à te faire subir ça. Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais te calmer un peu et… Oh mon dieu Gaara, il me fait la tête du cookie ! » Devant l'air ahuri de Gaara, elle s'expliqua. « C'est le regard qu'il me faisait quand il était petit et qu'il voulait un cookie. Regarde-moi ça, il me ferait presque pitié. »

Et effectivement, Kankuro fixait Temari d'un air suppliant. Un air qui évoquait instantanément celui d'un chiot abandonné. Et il s'était remis à gémir.

« C'est clairement un signe de soumission. » Commenta Kiba. A peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que Kankuro se tourna vers lui et gronda sauvagement. « Heu… Et ça n'en est clairement pas un. » Termina le maître chien.

« Hummmm, Temari, reviens… Hinata, essaye de lui parler. » Dit Shikamaru.

Hinata prit la place de Temari et lui parla tout aussi gentiment. Quelques paroles sans importance à propos de ci et ça. Pourtant, Kankuro ne répondit pas comme il l'avait fait avec Temari. Il remua vaguement la queue, mais ceci mis à part il sembla simplement ignorer la timide Hyuga. Il n'y avait plus de « tête du cookie ».

Un par un, Shikamaru les envoya au chevet de Kankuro. Ils obtinrent différentes réactions. Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee et Shikamaru eurent chacun droit à d'horribles feulements. Neji, Sakura et Naruto obtinrent une relative indifférence et Gaara ne reçu de son frère qu'un très, très étrange regard.

« Hummm, intéressant » Marmonna Shikamaru. « On dirait que chaque personne provoque en lui des réactions différentes… »

« Et tu sais à quoi c'est dû ? » Demanda Naruto.

« Laisse-moi une minute. Temari, est-ce que ça, » Shikamaru positionna ses mains de la même manière que l'avait fait Kankuro en essayant de le frapper. « Te rappelle quelque chose ? »

Temari et Kiba poussèrent tous deux un cri de surprise, tandis que Gaara sembla se tendre légèrement.

« Hey ! J'ai déjà vu ça ! » S'écria Kiba. « Il a fait un truc comme ça avec ses mains pour faire sa technique de la chambre noire là, quand il m'a sauvé ! »

Shikamaru acquiesça. « Bon, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui ce passe dans la tête de Kankuro, mais voilà ce que je crois. Je pense que, tout comme son corps est partagé entre celui de l'homme et du loup, son esprit pourrait, de la même manière, avoir été divisé. Il reconnait plus ou moins ta voix, Temari, mais il n'a pas l'air de se souvenir de nous tous. Certains de ses actes rappellent ses comportements humains. Je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure il peut rester de la mémoire de Kankuro dans ce cas-ci, mais il y a quelque chose qui reste gravé en lui sous cette forme, de la même manière que le loup reste toujours plus ou moins là lorsqu'il redevient humain. »

Gaara hocha la tête. « Ca a du sens. Ceci dit, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment annuler la transformation. »

Neji fronça des sourcils. « Je ne peux voir aucun chakra dans son corps. C'est comme si ses conducteurs de chakras avaient été coupés. Lors de sa transformation, j'ai pu voir quelque chose se former en lui, une force similaire à celle que j'avais vue la nuit du rituel. Ce n'est pas du chakra, mais quelque chose d'autre. Il ne s'agit d'aucun genre de jutsu en tout cas, j'en suis certain. »

« C'est quelque chose qui nous est inconnu, alors. » Grogna Gaara. « Ces créatures. Quelque soit le problème, ce sont elles qui sont la source de tout ça. »

« Hey, les gars, le jours se lève. » Remarqua Naruto.

Sakura acquiesça et se rapprocha de Kankuro. « Je veux le scanner avec mon chakra pendant qu'il se transforme. Je pourrais peut-être découvrir quelque chose. »

Gaara espéra que la transformation inverse serait moins pénible pour Kankuro. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Kankuro commença à gémir de douleur. Son dos de tordit en arrière tandis que la queue rentrait dans le bas de son dos dans un craquement sinistre, provocant un glapissement de la part du loup. Ses jambes et sa tête reprirent forme humaines, et sa fourrure s'estompa. Il était cependant clair que tout ceci le faisait souffrir affreusement.

Finalement, les derniers restes de fourrure disparurent et Kankuro laissa échapper un ultime cri animal avant que ses yeux ne retrouvent leur humanité.

Il observa un moment la bande de ninjas qui lui lançaient des regards inquiets et ouvrit la bouche. « Dites, les gars, vous pourriez m'enlever cette saloperie de muselière ? Ca m'a dérangé tout la nuit ! »

* * *

Bien plus loin, dans les terres de la Pluie, cinq silhouettes canines filaient au vent. Ou pour être plus précis, quatre d'entre elles couraient, tandis que la dernière les suivait péniblement en raison de sa patte mutilée.

« Bouge-toi, crétin ! » Gronda le leader du quintet au retardataire. « On te laissera derrière si tu n'avances pas! »

Le loup à la patte manquante grommela. Mieux valait ne pas répliquer. Les faibles n'avaient pas leur place dans leur petite communauté de proscrits.

Ils atteignirent finalement leur destination, une petite carrière rocheuse. Il s'agissait d'un territoire sinueux, entièrement infesté de loups garous. Certains sautaient de rochers en rochers, d'autres se chamaillaient, ou encore paressaient tranquillement. Ils tournèrent la tête vers le blessé, qui recula d'un pas. Ils considérèrent son handicape, et la pauvre bête sentit son statut hiérarchique littéralement dégringoler au sein de la meute. Gardant profil bas, il s'avança en boitillant vers le barde, qui le regarda d'un œil apaisant. Il savait que le barde de la meute serait capable de stopper l'hémorragie et soigner sa plaie par une simple mélodie.

Cependant…

« Un instant, Aftan. » Une voix résonna du sommet de la carrière. Aftan, le loup blessé, s'aplatit au sol. Il connaissait parfaitement cette voix.

Cragga.

Cragga était une énorme louve à la fourrure dorée, aux griffes et aux crocs particulièrement impressionnants. Elle était la plus puissante du groupe, ce qui lui avait naturellement donné le statut de chef de meute.

Elle sauta de son rocher et toisa Aftan avec mépris. « Comment cela est-ce arrivé ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine curiosité, à défaut de compassion.

« Je… C'est un de ces types qui nous suivaient ! Ils… »

« Idiot! » Cracha-t-elle au pauvre loup. « Un homme de l'ombre te bouscule un peu avec un couteau à beurre et tu tombes comme un simple chiot ! Minable! » Elle renifla. « J'espère que tu as au moins pu accomplir ta mission, petit louveteau ? »

« Oui, Cragga ! »Intervint un autre loup garou. « Le pays de la Fumée prépare effectivement une attaque ! Avec les informations que nous avons répandues, ils mettront probablement leur plan en action plus tôt que prévu ! »

« Parfait. » Cragga sourit. Son expression n'était pas des plus rassurantes. « Je veux que vous quatre continuiez à contrôler la situation. » Le loup estropié s'aplatit un peu davantage, conscient que son exclusion dans le groupe signifiait une diminution conséquente de son grade.

Sur ces mots, Cragga fit demi-tour et retourna dans son abri. Elle sourit. N'importe qui d'autre aurait probablement exécuté cet abruti, mais pas Cragga. Elle considérait les autres comme des ressources, et n'était pas du genre à les gâcher bêtement. Aussi faible qu'il puisse être, Aftan pourrait avoir son utilité. Elle ne savait pas encore en quoi, mais elle savait qu'une idée finirait bien par germer dans son esprit.

Parce qu'elle avait toujours été douée pour dresser des plans.

En ce moment même, elle en avait deux sur le feu. Le premier dépendait du Pays de la Fumée. Le second, du frère du leader de Suna.

Son sourire s'élargit. Ne disait-on pas qu'il ne fallait jamais garder tous les œufs dans le même panier ?


	10. Le garde du corps

**Chapitre Dix**

**Le garde du corps**

Une fois Kankuro débarrassé de ses entraves, Gaara commença son interrogatoire. Il voulait un maximum de détails afin de pouvoir trouver se qui se cachait derrière tout ces mystères.

« Tu te souviens de se qui s'est passé, Kankuro ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « C'était bizarre. Je vous entendais tous parfaitement, mais j'étais incapable de vous reconnaitre. J'ai reconnu ta voix, Temari, et je savais que je ne te voulais pas de mal, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Et puis, j'ai entendu la voix de Shino, et j'ai su, sans raison apparente, que je ne l'aimais pas. »

Sur ses mots, Shino sembla se raidir.

Kankuro sourit au maître des insectes. « Eh, t'as bien failli me tuer une fois, tu te souviens ? »

Shino hésita une seconde, et lui répondit d'un hochement sec de la tête.

« Mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais parlé de ça ? » Demanda Gaara. « C'est aussi arrivé le mois dernier, non ? »

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. « J'étais convaincu que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Je me couchais le soir, et je me retrouvais soudainement à galoper dehors, à chasser ou à hurler à la lune. Ma vision était différente, les sons, les odeurs aussi. Franchement, je n'imaginais pas que ça puisse être réel.

« Mais tu aurais quand même dû être réveillé par la douleur… » Dit Gaara pensivement.

Sakura fronça des sourcils. « Pas nécessairement, s'il dormait profondément. Peut-être que le fait de dormir t'empêche de résister à la transformation, et la facilite. Et lorsque la douleur te réveillait, il était déjà trop tard. »

Kankuro acquiesça. « Quand je me suis transformé, je pouvais le ressentir de tout mon corps. J'ai essayé de résister, mais ça n'a fait qu'accentuer la douleur. » Il se tut un instant, puis reprit. « Gaara, ce n'est pas comme Shukaku. Je ne peux pas contrôler ce truc. J'ai essayé, je te le jure, mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais l'arrêter quand il reviendra. »

Rock Lee intervint. « En temps normal, je t'aurais recommandé un entraînement rigoureux, mais je doute que ça puisse être envisageable dans ce cas-ci. Un bon entraînement doit être régulier, mais si cette transformation ne se produit que trois fois par mois… » Il secoua la tête. « Non, ça n'est pas possible. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen ! »

« Bien sûr qu'il y en a un ! » Naruto grogna et cogna son poing contre sa paume. « Retrouver ces saloperies de loups et les forcer à retransformer Kankuro ! »

Kankuro hocha la tête. « En attendant, on ferait mieux de préparer une des cellules. »

Naruto cessa de jouer des poings. « Huh ? Tu veux des prisonniers ? »

Kankuro eut un sourire que Temari reconnu aussitôt. Celui qu'il réservait pour les fois où il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose qui devait être fait impérativement, même si cela le répugnait. « Ouais, moi. »

Naruto poussa un cri de protestation. « Quoi ! Non ! »

« C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. » Répondit simplement Kankuro. « Tant que je garderai ce truc en moi, on ne peut pas me faire confiance. Il est hors de question de mettre mon village en danger. Je ne devrais pas être autorisé à me promener librement dans la rue pour le moment. »

Gaara ferma les yeux. « Je suis d'accord. »

« Gaara ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! Jeter ton propre frère en prison ! » Naruto se tourna vers le Kazekage, visiblement perturbé.

Kankuro gronda et, en une fraction de seconde, fit face à Naruto, l'air menaçant. Le blond fit un bond en arrière.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de saisir, Fox boy. Je ne suis plus humain. Je ne suis même pas un Jinchuriki comme toi, bordel ! Je suis devenu quelque chose d'autre encore, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est ! Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de blesser mon propre peuple, peu importe le prix à payer. »

Naruto lui rendit son regard. « Bien sûr que je comprends, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Mais le fait est que tu n'as blessé personne. Pas vraiment. Tu as perdu ton sang-froid, d'accord. Tu as tué des animaux. Mais tu n'as tué aucun humain. Et je ne pense pas que tu le feras. »

« Mais ça on n'en sait rien ! » Cria Kankuro. « J'aurai très bien pu essayer de vous tuer les uns après les autres s'il n'y avait pas eu… Qui est l'enfoiré qui m'a cogné, déjà ? »

« Ca doit être moi. » Dit calmement Rock Lee.

« Ouais, merci, au fait. » Kankuro se retourna vers Naruto. « Ecoute. Je peux comprendre que ça puisse te foutre les nerfs, mais le fait est que cette mesure est nécessaire. Je ne peux pas faire courir de risques aux villageois. Je vais aller dans cette cellule, et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. Ni toi, ni personne d'autre. »

Gaara comprenais pourquoi Naruto se comportait comme s'il était soudainement devenu le meilleur pote de Kankuro. Le jinchuriki de Kyubi avait déjà prouvé son empathie pour tous ceux qui possédaient des pouvoirs handicapants, notamment ses camarades de galère hébergeant des bijus. A présent que Kankuro était plus ou moins possédé par un monstre, tout comme Naruto et Gaara auparavant, l'instinct protecteur du blond recommençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Ceci étant, Gaara doutait que son frère apprécierait ce geste autant que lui-même. Premièrement parce qu'il considèrerait que Naruto ne voudrait se montrer gentil avec lui uniquement qu'à cause de la présence du loup. Deuxièmement, Kankuro avait toujours été le genre de personne à faire passer son village avant tout, et la simple idée de le mettre en danger pour des raisons personnelles lui serait impensable. Gaara ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'affaire Uchiha. Il savait que si qui que ce soit venait à trahir Suna comme Sasuke l'avait fait avec Konoha, Kankuro aurait été le premier à ramener cette personne morte ou vive, peu importe son degré d'affection envers elle. En réalité, la seule raison pour laquelle Kankuro ne s'était jamais opposé à Gaara étant petit, c'était que celui-ci lui avait prouvé que, s'il ne s'intéressait pas au village, il combattait néanmoins dans son intérêt. Ca lui avait suffit.

Shikamaru se racla la gorge. « Je peux me permettre une suggestion ? Bon, toute cette histoire est basée sur les différentes phases de la lune. Apparemment, le loup est plus présent lorsque la lune est pleine. Et il ne se transforme que la nuit. Par ailleurs, si tu n'es effectivement pas totalement rationnel en ce moment, Kankuro, tu restes tout de même relativement maître de tes actions. Voilà ce que je propose. Tu devras affectivement être enfermé, mais uniquement les nuits de pleine lune. »

Kankuro regarda Shikamaru. « Ah ouais ? Et si j'attaquais quelqu'un sous ma forme humaine ? Je t'ai déjà attaqué, tu te souviens ? »

« Je me souviens, ouais. » Répondit Shikamaru d'un air ennuyé. « C'est pourquoi je propose également que l'on t'assigne un genre de garde du corps dans le cas où tu péterais encore un plomb. Quelqu'un doué en taijutsu, qui pourrait te mettre hors course… » Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Lee.

Cependant, Lee secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Je serai ravi de vous aider, mais mes méthodes sont beaucoup trop brutal pour être utilisées de manières régulières, du moins si on veut éviter les traumatismes crâniens. Qui sait combien de temps cette situation va durer, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de causer des dommages irréversibles…. Mais je sais qui serait parfait pour ce rôle. » Il posa les yeux sur Neji, qui lui renvoya un regard agacé.

« … Neji ? » Demanda Gaara, espérant visiblement que Lee l'éclaire un peu plus.

Neji soupira. « La technique du poing souple ne sert pas uniquement à toucher les points de chakra. Il peut aussi me permettre de toucher certains points de pression. En théorie, je pourrais mettre un homme hors d'état de combattre sans avoir à utiliser l'approche plus… expéditive de Lee. Et la technique des points de pression ne nécessite ni ninjutsu, ni genjutsu. Je peux l'exercer sans utiliser mon chakra. »

« Tu penses que ça pourrait fonctionner même sous ma forme de loup ? » Demanda Kankuro. « Je veux dire, ma morphologie est différente. Qui sait si ces points de pression sont les même que pour un humain ? »

Gaara reprit la parole. « On pourrait en être fixés cette nuit, quand tu te transformeras. Bien sûr, tu as le droit de refuser, Neji. »

Neji soupira. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas rester trop longtemps loin de Konoha. Mais il comprenait bien la nécessité de tout ça. « Non, j'accepte. »

* * *

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas que Gaara entendais que tu devrais me suivre continuellement, jusqu'à ma maison. » Lança Kankuro à Neji alors qu'ils quittaient l'hôpital.

« Ca n'est pas plus mal de s'habituer l'un à l'autre. » Neji haussa des épaules. « Crois-moi, je ne suis pas non plus particulièrement heureux de ta compagnie. »

« Oh, très bien. Tu sais, c'est peut-être pas plus mal que tu restes avec moi. Qui sait, tu vas peut-être apprendre à te détendre un peu. Je veux dire, j'ai bien vu que ce balai qui t'est resté coincé dans le cul n'est plus aussi profond qu'il ne l'était il y a quelques année, mais… »

« Te voilà, Kankuro. » Baki, qui attendait aux portes de l'hôpital depuis un moment, vint à leur rencontre. « On m'a raconté. »

« Je vois. »

« Ca va ? » Demanda Baki, et les deux ninjas du Sable commencèrent à descendre la rue. Après un moment, Neji les suivit.

« Ca va. »

« Bien. »

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, avant de continuer leur route dans un silence apaisant. Baki, bien que toujours inquiet au sujet de Kankuro, n'était cependant pas du genre à couver ses élèves. Ceci dit, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Rester à leurs côtés suffisait amplement, et, s'il n'avait pas la même relation avec eux que certains Jonin de Konoha avec leurs propres élèves, ils restaient quand même assez proches.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans les habitudes des hommes du désert de se montrer trop affectueux les uns envers les autres. Baki lui-même avait fait rentrer ça dans les crânes de Temari et Kankuro dès leur plus jeune âge. Temari avait alors sept ans et Kankuro en avait cinq. Il se rappela les nombreuses fois où il les avait emmenés s'entraîner pendant que leur père picolait, couchait avec des prostituées, voir les deux à la fois. Bien sûr, Kankuro ne pensait encore qu'à jouer avec sa petite marionnette de bambou à l'effigie d'un serpent, mais Temari était suffisamment grande pour comprendre la situation. Elle était également assez mature pour saisir une vérité importante : Papa avait changé depuis la mort de Maman, et elle ne pouvait à présent compter que sur elle-même et prendre soin de son petit frère. Baki lui avait appris que, si elle pouvait s'occuper de Kankuro, elle ne devait jamais dévoiler son affection pour lui, encore moins en public. On pourrait utiliser cette faiblesse contre elle, ou lui. Ce n'était que malchance que Temari s'avéra être, en réalité, une jeune femme très aimante et chaleureuse, et que, parfois, sa nature généreuse parvenait à se frayer un chemin au grand jour.

C'était une bonne chose, par ailleurs, que les deux plus vieux du trio aient en réalité beaucoup pris de leur père. Ils avaient tous deux hérité de son tempérament et son agressivité. Ca, Baki ne le leur avouera jamais. Il savait à quel point Kankuro haïssait son père et à son humble avis, il ne serait pas bon pour le jeune homme de savoir à quel point ils se ressemblaient. Le fait est que le Yondaime Kazekage n'avait pas toujours été le connard qu'ils avaient connu. Baki avait connu le Yondaime avant la longue guerre qui avait déchiré Suna suite à la disparition du Sandaime. La guerre avait sous bien des angles, transformé le jeune homme qu'il avait été en tueur impitoyable. Malgré tout, la douceur de sa femme avait longtemps apaisé la nature agressive du Yondaime, mais à la mort de celle-ci, tout a fini… par s'écrouler. D'une telle manière que ses enfants ne purent jamais voir autre chose que les plus mauvaises facettes de cet homme, dont les qualités avaient été balayées par les tragédies. Et, même si l'envie lui brûlait les lèvres, jamais Baki ne dirait à Kankuro à quel point le Yondaime Kazekage aurait été fier de chacun de ses enfants.

Baki était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua leur arrivé à la maison de la fratrie que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte. Il arqua un sourcil en direction de Neji.

Kankuro sourit et pointa le jeune Hyuga du doigt. « Il m'a suivi jusqu'à la maison, Baki. Je peux le garder ? »

Neji fusilla le marionnettiste des yeux, se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas s'entraîner tout de suite sur ces points de pression…

Baki considéra Neji un moment et grogna. « Il va falloir que tu le nourrisses si tu veux qu'il reste. » Sur ces mots, Baki repartit, satisfait de voir que son élève se portait bien. Il ne connaissait Neji qu'en tant que "l'espèce de taré" qui avait essayé de tuer sa propre sœur (ou cousine, Baki ne savait plus trop) et passait son temps à déblatérer sur la destiné ou des conneries de ce genre. Enfin, il se fiait au jugement de Gaara.

Kankuro, qui commençait à avoir faim, courut directement à la cuisine se préparer à manger. Neji l'observa avec surprise.

« Tu sais cuisiner ? »

Kankuro ricana. « Tout le monde n'a pas été habitué à se faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil par une horde de servants. »

« Je n'ai pas été habitué à me faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil par une horde de servants. » Répliqua Neji. « Les servants ne sont pas les miens, d'ailleurs. Ils sont à mon oncle. »

« Mais tu te fais quand même obéir au doigt et à l'œil. » Continua Kankuro.

« Absolument pas. » Cracha Neji. « Membre de la Bunke, tu te souviens? »

« Eh oh, détends-toi. » Grogna Kankuro. « C'est juste un vieux cliché de Suna. On plaisante toujours sur le fait que les habitants du Feu sont tous des enfants gâtés qui passent leurs journées à barboter dans l'eau et sucer des bonbons. »

« … Des bonbons ? »

« Je répète: Détends-toi, tu me rends nerveux. » Kankuro finit sa préparation et déposa une assiette devant Neji. « Voilà. J'espère que tu aimes le bacon. »

Neji soupira. La mission promettait d'être longue. Il sentait que Kankuro allait finir par le rendre fou.

Kankuro regarda Neji. La manière dont il mangeait… bah, ce type était la raideur incarnée. C'était peut-être l'environnement, ou la compagnie, mais il représentait la personnalisation même d'un poteau électrique. Kankuro se rappela son comportement lors de l'examen chunin, et en vint à une seule et unique conclusion.

Neji allait finir par le rendre fou.


	11. Venins

**Chapitre Onze**

**Venins**

Une fois son assiette terminée, Kankuro se leva et dit quelque chose qui rendit Neji plus que perplexe.

« Bon, il va être temps d'aller traire les bestioles. »

Neji le fixa. Depuis quand le Kazekage habitait une ferme ? « Quoi ? Vous avez des vaches ? » Demanda t-il.

Kankuro roula des yeux. « Oui, Hyuga. J'ai une vache. Des moutons et des poulets aussi. Et le bacon que tu viens de manger viens du cochon que j'ai abattu hier soir. Bien sûr que non j'ai pas de vache, tête de nœud. Je parle de… » Le marionnettiste soupira. Il ne risquait rien à montrer tout ça au jeune homme. Après tout, la règle concernant les secrets des marionnettistes ne s'appliquait qu'aux méthodes d'entrainement, l'utilisation du chakra et les manipulations faites en laboratoire. Mais ce travail-là n'en faisait pas partie, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à le pratiquer. « Suis-moi et tu comprendras. »

Vexé de se faire traiter d'idiot par un mec qui porte du maquillage, Neji suivit Kankuro à l'arrière de la maison jusqu'à une sorte de grande cabane. Toujours pas convaincu qu'une vache n'allait pas apparaître dans un futur proche, Neji soupira, puis entra.

Tout droit dans le cauchemar d'un arachnophobe.

L'éclairage était très léger, mais ça suffisait. Oh oui, il y avait bien assez de lumière pour voir toutes ces araignées courir, ramper, sauter tout autour de lui. Dieu merci elles étaient enfermées dans des vases, certains garnis de feuilles et de brindilles, d'autres de sable et de pierres. Un peu plus loin, Neji pu apercevoir des lézards, quelques scorpions et des serpents. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une table envahie de mortiers, pillons, bouteilles, tubes et autre matériel de laboratoire.

Neji finit par saisir ce que Kankuro entendait par "traire". Il voulait parler d'extraire le poison d'animaux venimeux. « Tu fais ton propre poison, alors ? » Demanda t-il.

« Ouais. » Répondit Kankuro. « C'est l'une des compétences que tu acquiers en tant que marionnettiste. On va juste faire les araignées et les serpents pour aujourd'hui. Aller, rends-toi utile et tiens-moi cette fiole pendant que je vais chercher notre premier client. » Il fourra une bouteille dans les mains de Neji et s'approcha d'un vase. Avec précaution et délicatesse, il attrapa une énorme araignée noire, aux yeux globuleux, et dont l'abdomen était décoré d'un genre de sablier rouge, ressemblant étrangement au symbole de Suna.

« Bien, cette vilaine fille est une Veuve noire du désert. Je crois qu'elle a des cousines un peu plus petites dans vos forêts. Mais toutes aussi mortelles. Ne bouge pas, Hyuga, et surtout, pas de mouvements brusques. Il faut faire attention avec cette petite là. Elle n'est pas seulement dangereuse, elle est aussi sacrée ! »

« Sacrée? »

« Eh ouais. Tu pensais que le symbole sur nos bandeaux frontaux était un simple sablier ? Nope, il vient de cette demoiselle. Bon, ne bouge plus. »

Kankuro leva la Veuve avec douceur et… Eh bien, aux yeux de Neji, il avait tout simplement l'air de la taquiner à l'aide d'un bâtonnet. Il tapota les crochets de l'animal un moment, la forçant à déverser son venin à l'intérieur du bâton. Une fois satisfait de sa récolte, Kankuro la vida dans la bouteille de Neji avant de reposer l'araignée dans son vase. Celle-ci, se sentant manifestement abusée et traumatisée, partit se cacher sous une pierre. Neji aurait pu jurer qu'elle continuait de les observer de ses centaines de petits yeux perçants.

Ils continuèrent leur route, extrayant le venin de toutes sortes d'araignées, aucune d'entre elles n'ayant l'air particulièrement ravies de se trouver là. Neji se sentait de plus en plus nerveux à l'idée de se trouver au milieu de toutes ces créatures mortelles qui suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements.

Arrivé au niveau des serpents, Neji se sentit passer à un nouveau degré d'anxiété. Il détestait les serpents. Vraiment. Il détestait les araignées aussi, en fait.

Ceci dit, il trouvait intéressant de voir Kankuro travailler. Le jeune homme n'était visiblement pas le moins du monde intimidé par ces créatures et donnait même l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu d'enfant. Neji avait quelques peu paniqué lorsque Kankuro avait laissé glisser le premier serpent au sol puis avait agité la main devant la bête, comme pour le provoquer et le mettre au défi d'attaquer. Ce qu'il fit, et… Kankuro l'attrapa juste derrière la tête. Sa gueule, grande ouverte, dévoilait de longs crochets menaçants, donnant à l'animal un aspect absolument répugnant. Kankuro mit les crocs du serpent en contact avec le bord du récipient et laissa le venin s'écouler le long du verre.

Arrivé au dernier terrarium, Kankuro sourit, et au lieu de faire tomber son occupant à terre, plongea lentement sa main à l'intérieur du récipient. Un sifflement se fit entendre, et un serpent remonta le long de son bras, avant de s'enrouler sur ses épaules.

« … C'est quoi ça, un animal de compagnie ? »

Kankuro lui sourit. « Pas tout à fait. Les serpents ne sont pas vraiment loyaux, ni affectueux. Mais je me suis occupé de celui-là alors qu'il était encore dans son œuf, alors il me reconnait. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Cobra Royal. »

« … Un cobra! » Couina Neji. On lui avait toujours dit que leur venin était des plus dangereux. « Et tu le portes autour du cou ! »

« Heh, j'ai l'habitude. En plus, je ne pourrai pas compter le nombre de fois qu'il m'a mordu. » Répondit Kankuro tandis que le cobra glissait de son bras pour se promener sur sa taille et son dos. « Je suis quasiment immunisé contre son venin maintenant. » La tête du serpent apparut derrière l'épaule de Kankuro, qui commença à la caresser distraitement. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme pour le mec avec qui ta frangine traîne tout le temps. Il n'est pas réellement apprivoisé et je ne pourrai jamais le prendre en combat. Mais il aime la chaleur de mon corps, donc je le laisse se balader sur moi de temps en temps. Et son venin est particulièrement efficace. Je tire mon meilleur poison de Willy. »

« Willy ? »

« Ouais, Willy. Ca te pose un problème ? » Rétorqua Kankuro sur un air de défi.

« Tant que… Willy reste de ton côté, je me fiche de savoir comment il s'appelle. »

Kankuro éclata de rire. « Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne laisserai pas le grand méchant cobra t'approcher, Hyuga. Je suis sûr que tu essaierais de lui donner de la mort aux rats ou un truc du genre. Hein, Willy ? » A la surprise de Neji, le serpent tourna la tête vers Kankuro et sortit la langue, comme pour approuver.

Kankuro attrapa gentiment l'animal par la nuque et commença à extraire son poison. Il sourit pour lui-même. Il n'avait absolument aucune intention d'avouer à Neji que ce cobra était en réalité bien plus mortel que ses congénères. Le régime particulier avec lequel Kankuro l'avait nourri depuis sa naissance avait fait son œuvre. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait réussi à atteindre Sasori avec l'une de ses lames, c'aurait été le shinobi renégat qui aurait succombé à un poison mortel.

Une fois qu'il en eut fini avec Willy, Kankuro reposa le serpent dans son habitat, puis il rassembla toute sa récolte dans un coin de la cabane. Il était hors de question de montrer à un ninja de la Feuille ses techniques de manipulations de poisons. Il ne risquait rien à montrer les bêtes à Neji, beaucoup de médic nins utilisaient les mêmes techniques pour créer des contrepoisons. Mais le mixage des poisons était quelque chose de délicat, et Kankuro ne voulait pas le dévoiler à un étranger. Oui, les ninjas de Konoha étaient leurs alliés, à présent, mais depuis tout petit, on lui avait appri que les choses ne restaient jamais stables. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait de vivre dans le désert, où le paysage se modifiait constamment, où la terre se modelait sous vos pieds, mais si Gaara était convaincu que lui et Naruto resteraient toujours amis, son frère et sa sœur se tenaient toujours mentalement prêts pour le jour où le Sable et la Feuille se heurteraient de nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Et cela arriverait un jour, de ça Kankuro était convaincu.

Il espérait simplement que ça n'arriverait pas avant la fin de sa vie.

* * *

Gaara aurait presque pu compatir pour son père.

Le conseil était… usant…

« Seigneur Kazekage ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser un monstre assoiffé de sang se promener librement dans nos rues ! Encore moins avec un seul shinobi pour maîtriser cette chose ! »

_Cette chose. Monstre. Assoiffé de sang._ Des mots qui lui étaient destinés autrefois. Aujourd'hui, ils parlaient de son frère. C'était étrange. Presque irréel. Comme dans un rêve. Non, un cauchemar, plutôt.

Gaara n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont les gens avaient appris pour Kankuro, mais l'information avait traversé Suna à la vitesse d'un feu de forêt. Et à présent, les rumeurs avaient commencé. Que Kankuro était responsable des attaques, qu'il avait été derrière ses attaques depuis le début. Qu'il était une victime. Ou un traître. Qu'il avait été comme ça depuis toujours et que la vérité éclatait au grand jour. Qu'il allait tous les tuer. Qu'il était un nouveau démon.

« Il doit être abattu immédiatement ! Je sais qu'il s'agit de votre… »

Gaara regarda celui qui venait de parler. Il le connaissait, bien sûr. Cet… homme était le fidèle chien du seigneur féodal, et ne faisait parti du conseil que par soucis politique. Il avait toujours réclamé la tête de Gaara, et maintenant il réclamait celle de Kankuro.

Gaara l'interrompit. « A qui croyez-vous vous adresser ? » Il fixa l'homme, qui avait encore la bouche ouverte. « Dois-je conclure que je dois me montrer assez cruel pour tuer mon propre frère alors que nous n'avons même pas encore déterminé la nature exacte de son mal ? Nous ne savons même pas s'il existe réellement un démon. Je ne serai pas l'assassin de mon frère, pas tant qu'il me restera un espoir de le sauver. »

« Mais le village ! »

« Jamais je n'exposerai le village au danger. Mais je ne tuerai pas non plus Kankuro. Des mesures ont déjà été prises. Nous savons déjà que la transformation ne se produit que lors des pleines lunes. Durant ces moments-là, Kankuro sera enfermé. Mais il est tout à fait rationnel le reste du temps. Je ne vais certainement pas le punir pour le crime d'être différent, et je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Soyez assurés qu'une solution finira par être trouvée afin de lever cette malédiction. Vous aimeriez comparer ceci à Shukaku, mais ça n'a rien à voir. Il n'a d'ailleurs tué personne à ce jour. Une chèvre ou un mouton n'est pas un humain, et rien ne prouve qu'il puisse tenter de faire du mal aux villageois qu'il a juré de protéger. » Gaara laissa vagabonder son regard sur l'assemblée. « Si mon père avait autrefois voulu trahir sa propre famille, je ne ferai pas la même erreur. Personne ne touchera à Kankuro, tant que je serai là. »

« Et si ça arrivait ? Et s'il venait à tuer quelqu'un ? »

« Ca n'arrivera pas. » Gaara en était convaincu… Cependant, cette bande de crétins voudrait obtenir certaines assurances. « Mais, si effectivement nous n'avions plus aucune option, s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, et uniquement s'il ne pouvait plus être contrôlé ou contenu… Alors je m'en chargerai personnellement. »

Tout le monde comprit ce qu'il entendait par là.

Mais il n'aurait pas à en arriver là.

Gaara en était persuadé.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Gaara se rendit à la cellule dans laquelle Kankuro serait enfermé ce soir. Il s'agissait à l'origine d'un donjon que, pour d'obscures raisons, le Shodaime Kazekage avait fait installer sous son office. Il n'était plus utilisé pour les prisonniers en général, en fait, il n'était même presque plus du tout utilisé. Mais aujourd'hui, ils en auraient besoin.

Naruto, Rock Lee et lui-même étaient venus installer des chaînes au sol de la cellule qu'ils avaient choisie. Bien que réticent, Naruto avait fini par les aider. Ils avaient testé les chaînes, de sorte à s'assurer qu'elles seraient aussi résistantes que possible.

Gaara se préparait à repartir, lorsque les cris commencèrent.

« Une sorcière ! UNE SORCIEEEEEEEEEEERE ! »

« Huh? » Fit Naruto, d'un air ahuri.

Les yeux de Gaara s'écarquillèrent. « C'est impossible… »

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Kazekage, hein ? Voilà qui est intéressant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, petit démon. »

A présent, sur le pas de la porte, se tenait un imposant coyote, ou du moins, ce qui semblait être un coyote. Aussitôt, l'animal sembla disparaître, vite remplacé par une femme. Elle était grande, aussi grande que Naruto. Elle n'était pas très habillée, juste de quelques morceaux de cuir qui cachaient ses parties les plus intimes, et d'un impressionnant éventail de bijoux qui semblaient avoir été taillés dans des os. Sa peau était sombre et ses yeux d'un noir profond. Elle souriait à Gaara comme si elle tentait de contenir sa jubilation.

« Alors, comment se sent-on lorsque le vent tourne ? » Susurra-t-elle.

« Qui c'est, Gaara ? » Demanda Lee, un peu perdu.

« Elle s'appelle Cassudina. C'est une sorcière. »


	12. Emprisonné

**Chapitre Douze**

**Emprisonné**

Naruto éclata de rire. « Une sorcière ? Tu te fous de nous? »

Les rumeurs à propos des sorcières de Kaze no Kuni avaient dépassé les frontières du pays depuis que Suna faisait partie des Cinq grandes nations shinobi. Les légendes racontaient que les sorcières pouvaient commander au temps et au vent. Qu'elles pouvaient faire apparaître un visage sur un miroir ou un point d'eau clair (personne ne se demandait où elles trouvaient de l'eau en plein désert). Qu'elles pouvaient prendre la forme d'un animal pour voler de la nourriture, des objets, et parfois de jeunes enfants. Qu'elles se nourrissaient de viande humaine. Et, plus que tout, que leurs pouvoirs ne provenaient pas d'une source de chakra interne comme les shinobis, mais de la gueule du démon Iiferit.

Si un étranger questionnait un natif de Kaze à propos des sorcières du Vent, il recevrait différentes réponses en fonction de la personne interrogée. Un villageois vous répondrait en riant que les sorcières ne sont que superstitions, mais il jettera peut-être un œil à droite et à gauche. Un membre de tribu Iifernati répondrait que, oui, il y a en effet des sorcières par ici, et que si tu veux en voir une, c'est que tu es fou, et pourquoi poses-tu ce genre de question stupide, d'ailleurs ? Quant aux shinobis… Eh bien, ça dépend. Certains se contenteraient de rire. D'autres confirmeraient. D'autres encore se moqueraient. Mais, quel qu'il soit, un habitant du Pays du Vent deviendra immanquablement un peu nerveux s'il se fait questionner sur les sorcières.

Au fond d'eux, ils croyaient tous plus ou moins aux sorcières. La majorité des habitants des autres pays, cependant, n'y croyaient pas du tout. Voilà pourquoi Naruto riait.

La sorcière, Cassudina, plissa des yeux. « Arrête ça. »

Naruto tenta de reprendre son souffle, sans succès.

Gaara, voyant arriver la catastrophe, arriva à la hauteur de Naruto pour le faire taire. Malheureusement un peu trop tard. Cassudina se contenta d'un claquement de doigt, et, à la place du shinobi hilare se trouvait à présent une toute petite grenouille à l'air choqué.

« Hummmm. » Marmonna Cassudina. « Amusant. J'étais partie pour un furoncle. Il doit être naturellement destiné aux grenouilles. C'est intéressant. » Elle sourit. « Ah! Ce soir, ce sera des cuisses de grenouilles ! » Elle s'approcha pour attraper la pauvre bête.

Naruto émit un petit coassement effrayé et sautilla vers Gaara, tremblant. Gaara prit la grenouille terrifiée dans ses mains, la protégeant de la sorcière.

« Excusez-moi, Madame. » Gaara lui-même avait l'air tendu. « C'est un représentant du village de la Feuille que vous essayer de manger. S'il vous plaît, évitez-nous un incident diplomatique. »

« Oh, tu veux dire comme toi, qui tue la première personne qui ose te marcher sur les pieds. » La sorcière sourit. « J'ai peut-être promis à ma sœur de ne pas transformer tes organes en gelée de fruits, mais n'en conclus pas que je vais t'obéir, rat de la ville. »

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Gaara.

« Aurais-je besoin d'une raison pour rendre visite à un vieil ami ? »

« Tu ne me feras pas croire ça. Tu n'as pas mit les pieds ici depuis des années, tu n'es jamais revenue voir Kankuro, et comme par hasard, tu reviens maintenant. »

« Bien, alors laisse-moi reformuler. Lorsqu'un ami de ma sœur a des ennuis, je viens lui proposer mon aide. » Elle lança un sourire satisfait à Gaara. « Et comme tes petits camarades ne connaissent rien à la magie, qui est la mieux placée pour sauver les meubles ? »

Gaara arqua un sourcil. « Comment sais-tu que… »

« Que Kankuro est un loup garou ? Je l'ai repéré pendant ma méditation. »

« … Loup garou ? »

« Crétins des villes, c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle. Les loups garous. Vous ne savez donc rien ? »

« Comment l'as-tu appris ? »

« En me baladant. Je veux l'observer cette nuit. Je ne connais pas trop les particularités de la lycanthropie, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Et pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Tu n'es pas une alliée de Suna. Ni d'aucun d'entre nous. » Gronda Gaara.

« Malheureusement, j'ai encore une dette envers ton crétin de frangin. » Cassudina roula des yeux. « Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je daigne vous offrir mes services. » Elle s'apprêta à partir.

«Attends… Retransforme Naruto! » Rock Lee avait suffisamment reprit ses esprits pour pouvoir parler de nouveau.

« Non, il va rester comme ça… Je pourrais encore avoir besoin des ses cuisses plus tard. » La sorcière leur dédia un dernier sourire avant de se transformer en coyote. Puis, avec un jappement moqueur, s'échappa vers la sortie.

« C'est… Une amie de Kankuro ? » Demanda Lee, visiblement perdu.

« Pas vraiment. Elle est la sœur de l'ancienne petite amie de Kankuro. Elle était elle aussi marionnettiste et s'entraînait avec lui. »

«Etait? »

«Je l'ai tuée. »

«QUOI ! »

« Tu sais que mon père avait envoyé des assassins contre moi lorsque j'étais petit? Assia, C'était son nom je crois, avait été l'une d'entre eux. Je l'ai tuée lorsqu'elle a essayé de m'attaquer. » Gaara fronça des sourcils, visiblement peu enclin à reparler de ce souvenir. « Je… n'avais rien à faire de Kankuro, à l'époque, et je crains n'avoir ressenti aucun remord à l'avoir tuée. Je savais qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais… » Gaara soupira.

« C'est tellement triste… » Murmura Rock Lee. Il savait que Gaara avait changé, et il lui avait entièrement pardonné pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais jamais il n'oublierait le monstre qu'il avait été autrefois. Et pauvre Kankuro ! Voir la personne que tu aimes tuée par ton propre frère ! Surtout si celui-ci n'est pas en total contrôle de ses actions !

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, Lee. » Temari, qui descendait voir comment avançait l'installation, venait tout juste de croiser la sorcière. Se doutant que Gaara risquerait de se plonger dans de mauvais souvenirs, elle avait décidé de venir le remettre sur pieds. « Gaara, tu te souviens de ce que notre père nous disait toujours ? »

« Sobre ou bourré ? »

« Sobre, Gaara. »

« Hummm. » Gaara leva les yeux au plafond. « Ah. "L'amour est une faiblesse. Si tu aimes quelqu'un, cette personne deviendra ta faiblesse. Un ennemi pourra alors en tirer avantage, alors mieux vaut ne pas s'en encombrer." »

« Exactement, et tu te rappelles comment Kankuro et Assia se comportaient tous les deux ? »

« Hummm. Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention. »

« Ils étaient très attentionnés l'un envers l'autre. Gaara, ce n'était pas ta faute, pas entièrement du moins. Notre père savait que tu tuerais Assia facilement. C'était Kankuro qu'il voulait toucher. Il… » Sa voix trembla un peu. « Il ne voulait pas que nous nous brisions, Gaara, alors il a tenté de nous rendre insensibles. Il s'était mis en tête que si nous n'aimions personne, on ne serait jamais blessés. Et il avait voulu que Kankuro apprenne ça au plus vite, de manière à pouvoir en tirer profit plus tard. »

Gaara grommela. « Ca lui ressemble bien, en effet. »

Lee faillit s'écrouler d'horreur. « Quelle tragédie ! Voir un jeune amour naissant détruit à l'aube de son commencement ! Deux jeunes amants qui… »

« Woa woa woa, on se calme, Monsieur le fauve de jade. » Coupa Temari. « Ce n'était pas vraiment des amants. Ils avaient à peine treize ans. » Elle grimaça devant l'élan de compassion de Lee. « Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un petit amour de jeunesse. »

_Ceci dit, _Ajouta-telle pour elle-même, _qui sait où ça les aurait menés si Père n'était pas intervenu. Ils étaient si heureux ensembles. Je ne me souviens pas avoir revu Kankuro aussi heureux après ce jour._

Gaara poussa un soupir triste. Temari lui jeta un regard affectueux. _C'est encore plus dur pour lui. Aujourd'hui encore il essaie de se rattraper, d'une manière ou d'une autre._

Mais Temari savait bien qu'il y avait des choses que l'on ne pouvait jamais arranger.

Soudain, Naruto déroula sa langue et attrapa une mouche en plein vol.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Temari le remarqua. « Gaara, pourquoi tu tiens une grenouille ? »

* * *

Plus tard, au crépuscule, Kankuro et Neji firent leur apparition. Tous deux furent surpris de voir la Grenouille-Naruto.

« Gaara ? C'est pour quoi faire, la grenouille dans la cruche, là ? »

A un moment donné, il était venu à l'esprit de Gaara qu'avoir un amphibien dans le désert n'était pas le meilleur plan, et qu'il ferait mieux de trouver un peu d'eau s'il voulait garder son ami en vie. Il avait donc rempli la moitié d'une cruche avant d'y déposer un Naruto visiblement mécontent de sa situation.

« C'est Naruto. »

« Huh ? Depuis quand Fox boy est une grenouille ? »

« Depuis que la sorcière est en ville. »

« Quelle sorcière ? »

Les yeux de Gaara s'agrandirent tandis qu'il pointait l'entrée de la prison. « Cette sorcière. »

La surprise de Kankuro se décupla lorsque Cassudina, sous sa forme de coyote, traversa le couloir et vint se frotter à ses jambes à la manière d'un chat.

« Yike ! » Fut sa réponse exacte. Il y avait peu de personnes qui pouvaient se vanter d'intimider Kankuro. La sorcière en faisait partie. C'était peut-être en rapport avec sa manie de transformer les gens en petits animaux comestibles.

Avec un rictus, le coyote reprit forme humaine. La sorcière sourit au shinobi stupéfait. « Alors, alors, Crowboy. Tu as bien grandi… Je crois que j'aime ce que je vois… »

Kankuro tenta de répondre à son sourire, mais ce fut difficile. Le fait de revoir Cassudina avait fait remonter de nombreux souvenirs à la surface. La plupart d'entre eux étaient agréables, mais se finissaient tous de la même manière : La mort d'une personne qui lui était chère.

« Cassie, ça a l'air d'aller. » Il parvint finalement à sourire. « Comment vont tes malédictions ? »

« Oh, à merveille. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais quelques problèmes avec la pleine lune, ces derniers temps ? »

« Effectivement. » Répondit Kankuro. « D'ailleurs, je risque de devenir méchant et poilu d'un moment à l'autre. »

« Bien. J'aime les hommes qui ont du poil. »

« J'ai dû déjà entendre ça. Mais… Pourrais-je te demander une faveur ? »

« Ca dépend. »

« Accepterais-tu de rendre sa forme humaine au ninja de Konoha ? » Le ton de Kankuro était devenu… très doux. Cela impressionna Neji, de voir comment le comportement toujours si arrogant et assuré du marionnettiste était devenue semblable à un celui d'un homme tentant de désamorcer une bombe.

« … Mais je voulais le manger. »

« S'il te plait ? Pour moi ? » Tenta Kankuro.

« Bon, bon, si tu insistes. » Grommela la sorcière. « Tu as de la chance, gamin, d'avoir rendu ma sœur si heureuse de son vivant. J'espère que tu te rends compte que je ne ferais ça pour personne d'autre ! »

Elle fit claquer ses doigts, et à la place de la grenouille réapparut un Naruto traumatisé, une cruche d'eau renversée sur la tête. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la sorcière avant d'aller se réfugier derrière Gaara sans un mot.

« Huh. » Marmonna Temari. « Il faut que j'apprenne ce tour. »

« Oh, ça n'a rien de bien sorcier » Répondit Cassudina. « Il suffit d'un peu d'entraînement. »

« Merci. » Dit Kankuro, avec un drôle de sourire.

Gaara se racla la gorge. « Le soleil se couche. C'est l'heure. »

Kankuro acquiesça et se dirigea vers la cellule. Neji attendait déjà à l'intérieur. Le jeune Hyuga allait tester les points de pression dans un environnement sécurisé. Cassudina, l'air contrariée, le retint par le bras. « Ce qui est sauvage ne devrait pas être emprisonné, Crowboy. »

« Cassie, je risque de blesser quelqu'un. »

« Un animal sauvage pourrait tout aussi bien le faire, et seul un fou voudrait l'approcher. »

« Tu sais que j'ai des responsabilités ici, Cassie. »

« Alors c'est que tu es encore plus fou que je ne le croyais. »

Kankuro hocha la tête et entra enfin dans la cage. Il laissa Gaara et Temari menotter ses poignets et ses chevilles tandis qu'il sentait déjà quelque chose réagir en lui. Cherchant à remonter à la surface. Griffant, feulant, hurlant. Réclamant sa liberté. Il commença à gronder sur son frère et sa sœur.

« Gaara. » Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus rauque. « Plus vite. Je le sens qui arrive. »

« Neji. On te fais sortir dès que tu auras vérifié si les points de pression fonctionnent.»Lança Gaara tout en fixant la dernière chaîne. Le Hyuga hocha la tête. Il était calme et concentré. Il pourrait y arriver.

« Gaaaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » Le loup-garou se mit à gronder alors que la fourrure commençait à pousser. Le visage de Kankuro se tordit de douleur lorsque les craquements que Gaara commençait à associer à la métamorphose résonnèrent contre les murs.

Gaara s'arrêta près de son frère et passa une main sur son épaule. « Je suis là, mon frère. On va te sortir de ça. » A contrecœur, il finit par quitter la cellule. Il referma la porte derrière lui, puis attendit. Il voulait permettre à Neji de sortir dès que le test serait fini.

Neji observa Kankuro tout au long de sa transformation. Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver ça aussi pénible. Kankuro avait recommencé à hurler de douleur, et ses cris, à mi-chemin entre l'homme et l'animal, étaient tout simplement insoutenables.

Alors que la transformation s'achevait, Neji regarda l'énorme loup en face de lui. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Les hurlements à peine humains, le craquement des os, les jambes qui se déformaient. Non, ce n'était pas ça, le pire. C'était les yeux. Ces yeux desquels toute l'humanité semblait s'échapper, pour être remplacés par la sauvagerie du loup.

Le loup-garou leva la tête et grogna. Il toisa Neji de toute sa hauteur. A la vitesse de l'éclair, celui-ci fondit sur la bête et posa la paume sur son dos. D'un coup étrange, presque une caresse, il mit le loup à terre, qui tomba comme une simple poupée de chiffon. Le loup aboya furieusement, mais resta au sol.

Cela dura une bonne partie de la nuit. Neji essayait de toucher un point de pression, et Kankuro s'effondrait, ou l'un de ses membres s'immobilisait. Manifestement, les points de pression des loups-garous étaient les mêmes que ceux des humains.

Au bout d'un moment, Gaara laissa sortir Neji. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, deux mains velues s'agrippèrent à la cage et secouèrent violemment les barreaux. Gaara pouvait entendre les chaînes cliqueter, son frère hurler, et les barreaux vibrer. Le vacarme le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Intéressant… » Murmura Cassudina, mais elle ne regardait pas Kankuro.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Neji.


	13. Shiroari entre en scène

**Chapitre Treize**

**Shiroari entre en scène **

Après la performance de Neji, Cassudina se redressa. « Bien, c'était sympa, mais maintenant que j'ai pu voir comment se déroulait la transformation, il va être temps pour moi de repartir et étudier un peu tout ça. Peut-être qu'un peu de divination serait utile. »

« Tu ne peux pas juste claquer des doigts comme tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Lee. Il aurait commis l'erreur de placer un soupçon de sarcasme dans sa voix et il se serait aussitôt retrouvé transformé en animal rampant. Mais c'est de Rock Lee dont on parle… Le jeune homme n'a tout simplement la moindre petite once de sarcasme dans tout le corps.

Alors, plutôt que de le transformer en bestiole visqueuse, Cassudina se contenta de lui adresser un regard condescendant. « Non, tout ceci est très différent de mes propres transformations. Déjà, les miennes ne dépendent pas des phases de la lune. Et elles sont instantanées, pas lentes comme celle de Kankuro. Je vais donc avoir besoin de faire quelques recherches. J'aurais peut-être quelque chose en rapport avec ça dans ma bibliothèque, puisque contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas obsédée par les jutsus, les jutsus, et encore les jutsus. »

« Quand reviendras-tu ? » Demanda Gaara.

« Je reviendrai quand je reviendrai. Ne commence pas à m'ennuyer. » Sur ces mots, la sorcière s'évapora.

« … Eh bien. Voilà une personne très intéressante. » Commenta Lee.

« C'est un monstre, voilà ce que c'est ! Si jamais je la revois… » Marmonna Naruto.

« Ne la juge pas trop durement, Naruto. » Dit Temari. « Les sorcière ne sont pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler des personnages très populaires, par ici. Finalement, vous avez beaucoup de points communs. Elles sont nées ainsi, et ne sont pas très acceptées. » Soupira Temari.

« Tu veux dire… Qu'elle aussi aurait comme un genre de démon?" Demanda Naruto.

« Non, mais elle possède des pouvoirs que peu de gens comprennent. Ils sont différents des techniques liées au chakra, ce qui les rendent étranges et effrayants. C'est pourquoi les sorcières sont souvent mises à l'écart. »

Gaara fit la moue. Il ne s'inquiétait pas tellement de savoir par quoi avait pu passer cette femme. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, tout simplement. D'accord, elle était partie en disant qu'elle allait travailler dans sa tanière, et Gaara était effectivement convaincu qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Ce dont il était moins certain, c'était si ce quelque chose tournerait à leur avantage. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la sorcière avait réussi tous à leur ficher la trouille. Vraiment la trouille. C'était une sensation, étrange, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, et qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais ressentir. Des frissons lui avaient parcouru le corps, et ceux-ci n'avaient rien eu d'agréable. Il ne lui avait pas non plus échappé l'intérêt que la femme avait montré pour le jeune Hyuga. Et ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Quand bien même la sorcière avait disparue, Gaara ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise à l'idée de ne plus l'avoir sous les yeux. Il s'attendait encore à voir surgir quelque chose d'un instant à l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, Kankuro avait cessé d'aboyer en secouant les barreaux de la cage, voyant que cela ne menait à rien. Il tenta donc de tordre le métal avec les dents, avant de tourner en rond comme un lion dans un zoo. Puis, à la surprise de tous, il se mit à courir après sa queue.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Demanda Temari, stupéfaite.

« Je pense qu'il s'ennuie, tout simplement. » Répondit Kiba, hésitant. « Akamaru aussi fait ça quand il ne sait pas quoi faire. » Le grand chien blanc jappa comme pour confirmer.

« Ca ne doit pas être très fun, dans une cage. » Soupira Naruto avec compassion.

« C'est une cage justement, ce n'est pas fait pour être fun. » Grogna Temari. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir un loup-garou qui s'ennuie dans une cage. Qui sait ce qui arriverait s'il parvenait à sortir ? Il était clair que, même s'il se contentait en ce moment de chasser sa queue, il cherchait également à sortir. Ses excès de violence précédents en étaient la preuve.

Soudainement, Kankuro se jeta contre les barreaux, épaule en avant. Il répéta son opération, chacun de ses coups accompagnés de hurlements furieux. A la plus grande horreur de Temari, les barreaux commencèrent à plier sous son poids. L'un d'eux finit par s'arracher et tomber au sol.

Neji, sentant le désastre arriver, fonça sur Kankuro et le frappa à travers les barreaux. Celui-ci s'effondra avec un rugissement de haine, mais parvint à retenir le bras de Neji dans sa gueule. Le loup jeta un regard triomphant à sa victime, et commença à secouer la tête, ballotant Neji de gauche à droite. Grondant, Kankuro commença à s'extirper de la cellule.

Heureusement, le soleil choisit bien son moment pour se lever.

Kankuro, sentant arriver la transformation, bondit en arrière en jappant. Neji en profita pour s'éloigner de la cage.

Une fois la métamorphose, toujours aussi longue que la veille, achevée, Kankuro posa les yeux sur le shinobi blessé (qui était déjà entre les mains de Sakura). Il s'essuya la bouche et regarda le sang qui en coulait. A son écœurement, il dût se concentrer pour ne pas le lécher. De la même manière que l'épisode du lièvre, sa soif de sang n'avait pas disparue. Se faisant violence pour ne plus y penser, il reposa sa main au sol.

« Et merde… » Murmura-t-il.

* * *

Il était à présent clair pour Gaara qu'il faudrait quelque chose de plus résistant pour contenir Kankuro sous sa forme de loup. Le fait qu'il n'ai pas réussi à s'échapper hier soir ne résultait que de la chance. Il leur fallait donc trouver une autre solution, et rapidement. Il y aurait encore une pleine lune ce soir, et Gaara ne savait toujours pas s'ils devraient de nouveau tenter une cage, ou chercher autre chose.

Tandis que Gaara fouillait dans ses papiers à la recherche de quoi que ce soit d'utile, il tomba sur un document étrange. Une requête de mission de rang C pour enquêter sur des « bruits suspects » provenant du Pays de la Fumée.

La Fumée avait toujours été un lieu étrange. Premièrement, en dépit du fait qu'il ait été baptisé "Pays de la Fumée", il n'avait pas le moindre lien politique ou culturel avec les nations shinobis. Par ailleurs, il ne s'agissait même pas de son véritable nom, mais les shinobi de Suna l'appelaient ainsi à défaut d'autre chose. On n'y trouvait ni village caché, ni ninja. Le pays était vaste, partant de la frontière du Pays du Vent pour atteindre celui de la Terre. Ses habitants ont depuis toujours gardé leurs distance par rapport au monde shinobi, et la plupart des gens, mis à part ceux des villages limitrophes, ne les avaient même jamais vus.

Ceci étant, l'un des villages longeant la frontière du Vent et de la Fumée venait se plaindre à présent à propos de bruits qui proviendraient du pays voisin. Des explosions, pour être précis. N'appréciant que modérément l'idée qu'un groupe d'individus mystérieux s'amusent à lancer des bombes juste au pas de ses portes, Gaara avait envoyé une équipe en reconnaissance. Ils étaient partis depuis près d'une semaine à présent, et ils auraient probablement déjà dû être de retour. D'accord, le village en question se trouvait à quatre bons jours de route en plein désert, mais Gaara n'avait pas considéré que cette histoire d'explosions couve une réelle menace. Peut-être avait-il eu tord…

Il attendrait aujourd'hui encore, et s'il ne recevait aucune nouvelle, il enverrait une seconde équipe en renfort.

On frappa à sa porte, et Baki entra dans le bureau.

« Gaara, puis-je savoir pourquoi Kankuro est toujours affalé dans cette cage ? »

« Il a attaqué le membre du clan Hyuga, cette nuit. »

« Voyez-vous ça ? » Baki ne sembla pas vraiment intéressé par le sujet. « Et est-ce que ça devrait le dispenser de faire son boulot aujourd'hui, dis-moi ? »

Gaara fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre où Baki voulait en venir. « Tu veux parler de l'épreuve à l'académie aujourd'hui. Il était sensé l'administrer. »

« Ouaip. Nous y voilà, à peine trente minute avant le début de l'épreuve et Kankuro est vautré dans cette cage avec une tête de… » Baki se renfrogna, comme si ce dernier mot lui donnait la nausée. « Dépressif… »

« Tu pense qu'il est en état de le faire ? »

« Gaara, s'il n'y va pas, quel message imagines-tu que cela va transmettre au conseil ? Ils considèreront que cette chose le rend incapable d'effectuer son devoir. Ils pourraient carrément penser que tu as toi-même perdu confiance en lui. »

Gaara grimaça.

« Et ça n'est de toutes façon pas non plus bon pour lui. Il a besoin de voir que les gens croient encore en lui. »

« Mais est-ce le cas, Baki ? » Demanda Gaara.

« Oui, c'est le cas. En particulier ceux qui ont eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui. Certains ont des doutes, mais la plupart ont confiance en toi. Et ils ont confiance en Kankuro. »

Gaara hocha la tête. « Si tu parviens à le faire sortir de son trou… »

Baki haussa un sourcil. « Bah, je l'ai sorti de situations bien pires… comme le jour où il s'est retrouvé bloqué tout en haut d'un mât. Franchement, il aurait dû se transformer en chat, pas en loup, ce garçon »

Gaara plissa les yeux. « Un mât… »

« Je te raconterai ça un jour. Tu verras, c'est désopilant. » Baki se leva. « Bref, as-tu une idée pour ce soir ? »

Gaara secoua la tête.

« Eh bien, moi, j'en ai une. » Dit Baki. « Le Dédale. »

Les yeux de Gaara s'écarquillèrent. « Bien sûr. C'est parfait. C'est sécurisé, avec un système de contrôle. C'est suffisamment grand pour lui éviter de s'ennuyer, et on pourrait même lâcher quelques animaux à chasser. Pour l'occuper. »

Baki hocha la tête, et s'en alla faire bouger Kankuro à grand coups de pieds aux fesses.

* * *

Baki retrouva son élève dans l'état même où il l'avait laissé, à l'intérieur de la cage défoncée, les yeux rivés sur le sang coagulé sur ses mains. Neji, en mode garde du corps toujours actif malgré sa récente agression, s'était adossé contre un mur, les yeux clos. Baki se demanda si le Hyuga ne s'était pas endormi.

« Kankuro, lève-toi et dépêche-toi d'aller à l'académie. Tu as un test à administrer. »

« Raconte pas de conneries, Baki, ils me laisseront jamais approcher ces gamins. »

« Kankuro. »

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête donc de faire le con et va faire ton boulot. »

Kankuro grommela. « Tu me laisseras même pas avoir mon instant Emo, hein ? »

« Parce que ça ne te va absolument pas. Aller, lève-toi. »

« Okay, okay, mais tu fais chier. »

Kankuro se leva, se débarrassant manifestement de l'état d'esprit dans lequel il s'était empêtré. Neji, qui s'était effectivement endormi mais avait été réveillé par l'arrivée de Baki, fut impressionné. Il n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un se sortir de la déprime aussi rapidement… Bon, d'un autre côté, il avait connu Sasuke depuis tout petit, et en avait conclut que lorsqu'on était dépressif, on pouvait le rester pendant un bon paquet d'années.

Kankuro quitta les lieux, et Neji, toujours un peu perplexe, le suivit. Baki s'en alla aussi, dans une autre direction.

« Alors, en quoi consiste cette épreuve ? » Demanda Neji.

Kankuro se renfrogna. « Tu sais, tu n'es pas forcé de me suivre tout le temps. Va donc te reposer, ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai l'impression d'être marié. »

« On m'a donné une mission. Je la fais. »

« Mais pourquoi les mecs de Konoha sont tous aussi butés ? » S'énerva Kankuro.

« Voilà, je suis buté. Très bien. » Répliqua Neji, acide.

Kankuro fit volte-face et gronda sourdement. « J'ai bien failli t'arracher un bras la nuit dernière, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Neji croisa les bras et soutint son regard. « Ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire peur. Laisse tomber. »

Kankuro gronda encore un moment, avant de reprendre sa route. « Parfait. »

Supposant qu'il venait de passer un genre de test, Neji reposa sa question. « c'est quoi, cette épreuve ? »

« C'est plus ou moins ce que vous avez dû passer à la sortie de l'académie. Seulement… Bah, tu verras bien. »

L'académie Ninja du village du Sable était un bâtiment plutôt récent, étant donné qu'il ne datait que de quelques années. Aux yeux de Neji, il n'était pas différent du reste de l'architecture de Suna, avec son toit bombé et sa couleur pâle.

L'intérieur était agréable et bien entretenu. Les salles étaient toutes de formes circulaires, tout comme le bâtiment lui-même d'ailleurs. Au centre se trouvait une vaste cour, dans laquelle attendaient un groupe d'élèves accompagnés d'un professeur.

« Hey, Stick. » Salua Kankuro.

« T'es à la bourre, mon gars. » Rétorqua Stick.

Dès le début, Neji devina que l'homme était également marionnettiste. Il était maquillé à la manière de Kankuro, mis à part le fait que ses peintures étaient de couleur bleue et représentaient des sortes de vagues. Par ailleurs, il transportait trois rouleaux d'invocation dans son dos, comme ceux que Kankuro utilisait pour appeler ses pantins. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. L'homme était grand et mince, son visage était émacié (Il supposa que son surnom, Stick*, venait de là). Contrairement à Kankuro et sa tenue de Bunraku, Stick avait l'air tout droit sorti d'un livre sur les pirates. Pantalon de corsaire, bandana ringard, boucles d'oreilles en or (et autres bijoux un peu partout). Il avait même un foutu perroquet ! En se rapprochant, on se rendait vite compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une marionnette, mais tout de même. L'homme sourit d'une manière que Neji avait apprit à associer à Kankuro lui-même.

Neji avait toujours considéré Kankuro comme bizarre. Mais finalement, cet homme le faisait passer pour un type presque banal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? » Stick regarda Neji avec un air de dégoût.

« Gaara pense que j'ai besoin d'une baby-sitter. »

« Mon dieu, mon dieu. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

« Oh, la ferme. »

« Tu sais que je t'en veux encore à propos de Sasori. »

« Je sais, je sais, Stick. »

Neji observait les deux marionnettistes tour à tour, essayant de comprendre.

« Bon, on ferait mieux de s'y mettre avant que les gamins ne tiennent plus en place. » Remarqua Stick. « Tiens, la matraque. »

Kankuro grogna en l'attrapant. Il détestait cette épreuve. Il avait détesté passer cette épreuve, mais supportait encore moins de devoir la faire passer à son tour. Mais c'était nécessaire.

Faisant passer la batte d'une main à l'autre, Kankuro fit face à la colonne d'élèves. « Vous savez très bien ce qui va se passer, je pense connaître assez Stick pour savoir qu'il a bavé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, ta gueule. »

« Bon. Premier de la ligne. » Dit simplement Kankuro. Un jeune garçon s'avança.

« Souviens-toi de ce que l'on t'a appris, ou meurs. » D'un mouvement vif, Kankuro frappa le gamin à la jambe droite. Neji put entendre son os craquer de là où il était. Il s'apprêta à protéger le petit du soudain élan de folie de Kankuro, mais Stick le retint.

« Ne gâche pas l'épreuve, Hyuga. » Grogna t-il.

« C'est ça, l'épreuve ? » Demanda Neji, épouvanté.

« Ici, ce n'est pas la joyeuse petite forêt dans laquelle vous êtes nés, mon gars. C'est le désert. Cette épreuve leur sauvera la vie, un jour. » Continua Stick. « Ils parviendront à atteindre la section médical, où mourront sur le chemin. S'ils survivent, c'est qu'ils seront capables de tenir tête au désert. C'est une épreuve qui date d'avant même l'apparition des shinobi. C'est un rite tribal, et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu puisses le comprendre. »

Effectivement, Neji ne comprenait pas. C'était barbare ! Monstrueux ! Il n'arrivait pas à admettre que l'on puisse autoriser de telles pratiques.

« Le fait que ce soit une tradition n'excuse pas tout ! » Cracha t-il à Stick.

« Ecoute gamin, vous n'avez jamais d'épreuves de survie là d'où tu viens ? »

« Si. » Marmonna Neji. Cependant, les entraînements de survie auxquels il avait eu droit à Konoha ressemblaient plus à des sorties de camping. Surtout avec un coéquipier comme Rock Lee. Ils avaient bien appris à survivre en milieu hostile, mais il était toujours plus difficile de prendre cet exercice au sérieux lorsqu'un certain ninja insistait pour faire griller des marshmallows et se raconter des histoires de fantômes autour du feu de camps.

De toute évidence, on ne pouvait pas qualifier cette épreuve-ci de camps de vacance.

« Ne le prends pas si mal. On les materne de plus en plus. Quand Baki avait fait passer ce test à Kankuro, il l'avait emmené hors du village et lui avait cassé les deux jambes. Il l'a fait se traîner avec les mains jusqu'à l'hôpital, à près de huit kilomètre. Ces gosses doivent atteindre la tour médicale à environ un pâté de maison, avec une jambe valide. » Stick avait finit sa phrase d'un ton presque dégoûté.

Neji n'avait manifestement pas la même définition du mot "materner". Pendant ce temps, Stick l'avait abandonné, Kankuro avait enfin finit de casser des jambes, et les derniers gamins finissaient de traverser la court en boitillant.

« Je ne supporte pas ça. » Cracha Kankuro, maussade. Il tourna la tête vers Neji. « Tu es furieux, j'imagine. »

« Je viens à l'instant de te voir casser une jambe à des enfants. Bien sûr que je suis furieux. »

« C'est quelque chose qui se fait depuis toujours ici. Tout le monde est passé par là, même Gaara. Bon, d'accord, il n'a eu qu'une fracture légère… et comme c'était après l'examen chunin, il s'était un peu calmé. Mais quand même, il l'a fait. »

Neji n'en était pas moins énervé.

Ne s'inquiétant plus le moins du monde sur ce que pouvait bien penser le ninja de la Feuille, Stick s'approcha de Kankuro. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi, mec. »

« Hum ? C'est quoi ? »

« Un nouveau copain. Tu n'utilises que Karasu en ce moment, non?"

« Ouais, j'ai pas encore sorti les trois autres de mon plan de travail. » Kankuro grimaça. « Le… petit dernier me pose quelques soucis. »

« Bon, j'aime pas trop te savoir trainer dehors avec juste Karasu. » Stick fronça les sourcils. « Il paraît que tu as tendance à te transformer en bestiole poilue quand tu le fais. »

« Très drôle. Donc tu as retrouvé quelque chose de Sasori?"

« Non, mais tu vas la reconnaître. Attends une seconde. »

Stick s'éloigna, et Neji haussa un sourcil. « Sasori ? »

« Ouais, c'est Stick qui m'a fourni mes pantins. »

« C'est vrai ? Je croyais que tu les avais hérités de Sasori ? »

« Nan, je n'étais même pas né quand il a trahi Suna. Mais vois-tu, Stick est le dernier élève de Sasori, et il a conservé ses marionnettes. Lorsque je suis rentré dans le Corps des marionnettistes, Stick a été mon professeur, et me les a données. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca n'était pas vraiment son genre. Stick a… un style un peu à part, si tu ne t'en étais pas aperçu. Toutes ses marionnettes sont inspirées de l'océan. Il n'en a que trois : Le serpent de mer, le Kraken, et la galère, mais elles sont particulièrement massives. Et avec ses techniques de genjutsu… Bah, disons que ce battre contre lui est particulièrement déroutant. »

Neji hocha la tête. Il s'était effectivement rendu compte de l'étrangeté du personnage. C'était d'ailleurs difficile à louper. Il n'avait absolument pas l'air à sa place, au beau milieu du désert…

« C'est quoi son problème, exactement ? » Demanda t-il.

Kankuro haussa les épaules. « Si tu as une année à perdre, je te raconterai. »

Stick réapparu, un parchemin d'invocation sous le bras. Il le tendit à Kankuro, qui écarquilla les yeux.

« Shiroari !** Tu es sérieux ? »

« Elle aurait aimé qu'elle te revienne. Et elle est efficace en combinaison avec Karasu. Vous nous l'avez prouvé plusieurs fois. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Neji, curieux.

Kankuro soupira. « L'ancienne marionnette d'Assia. » Il déposa le rouleau au sol et l'invoqua.

Neji faillit tomber en arrière en apercevant la chose. On aurait dit une sorte d'insecte. De la même taille que Karasu, elle était dotée de six bras tranchants à la forme de grandes faux. Contrairement aux autres marionnettes, celle-ci semblait forgée dans une sorte de métal de couleur noire. Elle portait une longue carapace sur le dos, comme celle d'un animal rampant. D'un léger mouvement de poignet, Kankuro fit surgir d'autres lames au niveau de la carapace, semblables à des ailes. La tête était arrondie, et était également pourvue de nombreuses lames à l'image des mandibules. Le tout évoquait une sorte d'énorme blatte.

Kankuro sourit. Pas de son habituel sourire moqueur, mais plutôt d'un air mélancolique. « Hyuga, je te présente Shiroari. »

* * *

* NdT: Stick signifie "bâton" en anglais.

** NdT: Dans la version originale, la marionnette est appelée Cockroach, ce qui signifie Cafard. Mais étant donné que d'une part, ça aurait sonné un peu bizarre, et qu'en plus, dans la version française du manga, les noms des pantins de Kankuro ne sont pas traduits (contrairement à la version anglaise où Karasu Kuroari et Sanshouo s'appellent respectivement Crow, Black ant et Salamander), je me suis permis de rebaptiser la dite marionnette. A savoir que Shiroari (littéralement "fourmi blanche", par opposition à Kuroari, "fourmi noire") signifie "termite".


	14. Nouvelle mission

**Chapitre Quatorze**

**Nouvelle mission**

Lorsque Gaara vint soumettre à Kankuro l'idée du Dédale, le marionnettiste devint euphorique.

« C'est parfait ! Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé plus tôt ! »

Gaara hocha la tête. « En effet, c'est parfait. »

« Ce dédale, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Interrogea Neji. « Je ne me vois pas trop devoir te courir après toute la nuit dans un espace ouvert, Kankuro. Et si je perdais ta trace ? »

« C'est un terrain d'entraînement. Tu n'auras même pas à y aller, les Gardiens seront là. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment qui, mais quoi… » Eluda Kankuro.

« Et c'est malheureusement quelque chose dont nous ne pouvons te parler. » Continua Gaara. « Tu peux nous accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée du Dédale et entendre les Gardiens si tu le souhaites, mais tu ne pourras ni les voir, ni en apprendre davantage. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que c'est un secret uniquement partagé entre le Kazekage et les marionnettistes. » Expliqua Kankuro. « Disons qu'ils sont… à la fois les gardiens de notre Histoire et notre savoir, ainsi que des protecteurs. Ils ne partagent leurs secrets qu'avec le corps des marionnettistes. » Kankuro avait un éclat étrange dans les yeux.

Neji n'appréciait pas d'être tenu à l'écart, et était de plus en plus curieux. Mais il en savait long à propos des secrets qui ne devaient être révélés qu'au sein du clan. Néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter cette histoire de Gardiens de la tête.

Qu'est-ce que Kankuro avait bien pu vouloir dire par "pas qui, mais quoi" ?

Dire que l'entrée du Dédale était interdite sans autorisation aurait été un euphémisme.

Il se situait à côté du théâtre des marionnettistes, tout juste à sa gauche, pour être précis. Tout d'abord, Neji prit ça pour un autre bâtiment, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une sorte d'antichambre avec un escalier qui menait à un sous-sol.

Tout au bout de l'escalier, qui semblait s'enfoncer à des kilomètres sous terre, ils atteignirent une caverne. Au centre de cette caverne, un portail. Un énorme bloc de pierre taillée à l'effigie d'une gueule de dragon.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, une voix forte et sourde résonna dans la grotte.

_« Qui approche ? Présentez-vous. »_

Gaara fit un pas en avant. « Je suis Gaara du Désert. Le Godaime Kazekage. Vous connaissez ma voix. Vous me connaissez. »

_« Nous entendons. Nous connaissons. Vous êtes digne de confiance. Le second? »_

« Je suis Kankuro des Aigles Chasseurs. Frère du Godaime Kazekage. Membre de l'Ordre des Marionnettistes. Vous me connaissez. »

_« Nous entendons. Nous connaissons. Le dernier? »_

Kankuro sourit à Neji. « Eh bien? Tu voulais venir, non? »

C'était la vérité. Neji avait très envie de voir ça.

« Je suis Neji Hyuga, du Village de Konoha. »

Il y eu un long silence. Puis, _« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas Kazekage. Vous ne faîtes pas partie de l'Ordre. Pourquoi ? »_

« J'étais curieux. Je suis venu ici pour protéger Kankuro. » Un reniflement dédaigneux du concerné accompagna cette réponse.

_ « Aucun mal ne sera fait à un marionnettiste en ces lieux. Votre présence n'est pas nécessaire. »_

Neji se sentit vexé. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

_« En valez-vous la peine? »_

« Je peux prouver ma valeur. »

« Oh, ça commence à devenir intéressant. » Murmura Kankuro.

_« Le pouvez-vous ? Nommez le Cycle. »_

Neji fronça les sourcils. « Heu… Le quoi ? »

_« Nommez le Cycle. »_

« Quel cycle? »

_« Si vous posez la question, alors vous n'en valez pas la peine. »_

Neji grommela furieusement, et s'apprêta à remettre en place ce qui manifestement se moquait de lui, lorsque Gaara intervint.

« Neji, nous n'avons plus le temps. Kankuro doit rentrer dans le Dédale dès maintenant. »

Neji aurait bien voulu répondre aux voix, mais réalisa soudainement que, une fois débarrassé de Kankuro, il pourrait enfin quitter ce coin paumé, retourner à Konoha, et tirer une bonne fois pour toutes un trait sur toute cette histoire de loups garous et autres trucs improbables.

Il ne rajouta rien.

Gaara reprit la parole. « Gardiens, êtes-vous prêts à entendre mes ordres ? »

_« Parlez. »_

« Plus tôt dans la journée, nous vous avons confié des animaux dans le Dédale. Y sont-ils ? »

_« Ils y sont. »_

« Y a-t-il qui que ce soit d'autre dans le Dédale ? »

_« Personne. »_

« Ecoutez-moi. A partir de maintenant, et ce jusqu'au lever du jour, mon frère sera le seul autorisé dans le Dédale. Lorsque la nuit tombera, il prendra la forme d'un loup, d'un loup garou, précisément. Lorsque ce sera fait, ne laissez personne entrer dans le Dédale. Laissez-le courir tant qu'il le souhaitera. Laissez-le chasser les animaux. Vous ne lui permettrez de sortir que lorsqu'il aura reprit forme humaine. Avez-vous bien compris mes instructions ? »

_ « Nous avons compris. Entrez quand vous voulez, Kankuro. »_

Gaara fit un signe de tête à son frère. « Bonne chance. »

Kankuro sourit. « Pas de soucis, frangin. » Il s'approcha de la gueule du dragon. Neji vit avec surprise la gueule s'ouvrir pour le laisser passer. Avec un dernier signe de la main, Kankuro disparu dans le Dédale.

La voix profonde résonna de nouveau. _« Nous connaissons une histoire. A propos d'un homme dont la femme donna naissance à une créature mi-homme mi-taureau. Ils l'enfermèrent dans un labyrinthe et lui donnèrent des humains en sacrifice. Ceci nous rappelle cette histoire. Garderez-vous Kankuro enfermé ainsi ? Nous nous demandons. »_

« J'espère que nous n'en arriverons pas là. » Répondit Gaara.

_ « Nous le saurons. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous nous souviendrons. »_

« Allons-y. »

Neji jeta un dernier coup d'œil au dragon taillé dans la roche, et se retint de justesse d'activer son Byukugan. Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée.

* * *

Le Dédale était entièrement taillé dans la roche. Il n'y avait pas la moindre lumière, c'était le noir le plus total. Cela faisait partie de l'intérêt de s'entraîner ici. Et, sous sa forme de loup, Kankuro n'aurait pas besoin de voir. Enfin, étant donné que la seule sortie était derrière l'énorme bloc de pierre protégée par les Gardiens, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de s'échapper.

Pour la première fois depuis trois jours, il se sentit en paix.

Il sentit de nouveau la métamorphose se mettre en route. Il lui était de plus en plus facile de la voir arriver. A présent qu'il était pleinement conscient de la situation, il s'assit et se mit à analyser ses sensations. Il y avait la douleur, oh oui, une très forte douleur. En particulier au niveau des jambes et de la tête, où les changements étaient les plus évidents. Cependant, il remarqua une sensation qu'il avait, jusqu'à présent, ignoré. Il ne s'en était encore jamais aperçu, trop occupé qu'il était à combattre la transformation. C'était étrange, comme une brusque explosion de puissance. La force le submergea. De l'énergie pure, libérée de toute entrave. Le loup était fort, bien plus que sa forme humaine. Kankuro pouvait à présent distinctement ressentir toute cette vigueur.

Et, bien malgré lui, il adorait ça.

Ce n'était pas si terrible, en fin de compte. Ici, loin des gens qu'il risquait de blesser, il pouvait se concentrer. Laisser faire les choses. Peut-être même passer un bon moment. Tant qu'il restait dans le Dédale, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Son corps perdit peu à peu sa forme humaine, et cette fois-ci Kankuro ne chercha pas à résister. Il se laissa totalement aller à la transformation. Elle fut bien plus rapide que les dernières fois. Bien moins pénible, également. Et cette sensation d'énergie qui déferlait en lui… C'était… Fantastique.

Puis, l'esprit du loup prit le dessus, et tout changea autour de lui.

Tout devenait si simple, si évident. Le loup n'avait pas de village à gérer ou à protéger. Le loup n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour son frère. Le loup n'avait pas à se demander constamment comment faire, comment réagir. Le loup, était, existait, tout simplement. Et c'était tellement relaxant, tellement facile.

Kankuro baissa entièrement sa garde. Il laissa faire le loup.

Et c'était tellement plus jouissif que de le contenir.

Le loup garou huma le vent. Oui, il la sentait. Sa proie. Il n'était pas des plus à l'aise dans cet endroit, avec tous ces murs et ces barrages. Mais ça restait bien mieux qu'une cage. Et il avait de la nourriture. Il pouvait chasser.

Il suivit la trace qu'il avait repéré. Un cochon. Bien charnu. Il était tout près. Il tourna dans un coin, et le trouva enfin. La pauvre bête le vit, poussa un cri aigu et s'enfuit en courant. Hurlant de joie, le loup-garou le prit en chasse, dévalant la route à quatre pattes. D'un bond, il atterrit sur sa proie et lui brisa le dos. Grondant, il enfonça ses crocs dans la gorge du cochon, et secoua la tête. Ce fut bref, la bête était morte avant même d'être tombée à terre.

Le loup dévora son butin avec avidité, avalant des pans de chair entiers et lapant le sang qui s'en écoulait.

C'était délicieux.

Il se sentait heureux. Bien plus qu'heureux, en fait. Comblé. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait.

Et c'était magnifique.

* * *

Au lever du soleil, le sentiment de bien-être de Kankuro n'avait pas diminué. Il avait même l'impression qu'il s'était encore accrut dans la matinée. Exactement comme lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans son repère. Il supposa que ça devait avoir quelque chose en rapport avec la transformation, comme s'il lui léguait un peu d'énergie supplémentaire. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? S'il avait passé la nuit entière à galoper, il aurait bien besoin d'un peu de force pour garder la forme la journée suivante. Du moins, ça lui semblait cohérent.

Gaara et Neji l'attendaient à l'entrée du bâtiment.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » Demanda Gaara.

« Impec, aucun problème. Si quelqu'un a envie de bacon, il doit en rester un peu là-dedans. »

Gaara fronça des sourcils. « Ca ira, merci. »

« Comme tu voudras, frangin. »

Gaara observa son frère. Kankuro semblait en bien meilleure forme que ces derniers temps, probablement en grande partie parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la crainte de s'attaquer à un civil. Il savait pertinemment ce que représentait pour lui son devoir envers le village, et que s'il venait à blesser quelqu'un, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Le fait de ne pas avoir à s'en soucier avait dû être un véritable soulagement pour lui.

« Tout vas bien, alors? » Insista Gaara.

« Ouaip, je me suis jamais senti aussi bien. »

« Bien, alors il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Tu te rappelle du rapport concernant les nuisances venant du Pays de la Fumée ? »

Kankuro hocha la tête. « Ouais. »

« L'équipe qui avait été envoyée pour cette mission n'est pas revenue. Je veux que tu partes enquêter là-bas avec l'équipe de Kiba. »

Kankuro acquiesça, suivant la logique de son frère. Les shinobis de Konoha avaient été envoyés par l'Hokage à Suna avec pour instruction de suivre les ordres du Kazekage et, vu la faible population de shinobis du Sable restée sur place pour assurer la protection du village, il était plus sage d'envoyer ceux de la Feuille. L'équipe de Kiba possédait un traqueur (Kiba lui-même), les talents de Hinata au Byuakugan, et un maître des insectes très utile pour transmettre des messages ou servir d'éclaireur. Kankuro savait parfaitement pourquoi Gaara l'avait choisi pour les guider plutôt que Temari ou n'importe quel autre shinobi. Le Pays de la Fumée se situait à l'Ouest de leur frontière, et était beaucoup plus loin du village du Sable que ne l'était celui de la Feuille. Il fallait un jour et demi pour quitter le Pays du Vent et atteindre la frontière du Feu, et le chemin était parsemé de plusieurs oasis. La zone Ouest était bien plus pauvre en aires de repos, et il fallait au moins quatre jours pour atteindre le premier point d'eau. C'était un voyage particulièrement épuisant, et beaucoup avaient déjà mal tourné. Kankuro, cependant, avait parcouru les terres de l'Ouest de nombreuses fois, et les connaissaient comme sa poche. Il avait également l'avantage d'en savoir plus sur les tribus qui s'y trouvaient que son frère et sa sœur. Les tribus avaient beau être nomades, elles avaient certains territoires qu'elles affectionnaient plus que d'autres. L'Ouest était principalement le domaine des Dragons Sanglants (alliés des Aigles Chasseurs), des Chats des Sables (une tribu neutre), des Crocs de Serpent (qui étaient plus agressifs, mais pouvaient être raisonnés), ainsi que de sa propre tribu, les Aigles Chasseurs. Kankuro connaissait les us et coutumes de ces tribus bien mieux que Temari ou Gaara, et pourrait communiquer avec eux dans les meilleures conditions.

« Et il vient avec nous aussi en cas de besoin, je suppose ? » Kankuro désigna Neji d'un coup de tête. Il ne voyait pas pour quelle autre raison le Hyuga se trouverait ici.

« En effet. » Confirma Gaara.

« Je suppose que tu as déjà tout préparé, hein ? » Kankuro leva les yeux au ciel. « S'il faut y aller, autant partir au plus vite. Histoire d'avancer un maximum avant midi. »

« On n'attend plus que toi. » Gaara en savait long sur les longues traversées en plein désert, et avait fait en sorte de les préparer au mieux.

« Parfait. Laisse-moi deux minutes pour récupérer mes pantins et prendre une douche rapide, et je cours retrouver Les gars de la Feuille à la porte Ouest. »

Bien entendu, Kiba fut le premier à trouver quelque chose à redire.

« Attendez ! On est cinq ! Je croyais que les équipes ne devaient pas dépasser quatre ninjas! »

« Les shinobis du Sables n'imposent pas de limites au nombre des équipes. » Répliqua Kankuro. « On envoie autant de shinobis qu'il est nécessaire pour accomplir la mission. Lui vient avec nous au cas où je me transformerais de nouveau en loup et tenterai de bouffer tes entrailles… A moins que tu ne te portes volontaire ? »

Kiba grimaça. « Okay, je vois où tu veux en venir. Bon, c'est quoi le plan? » S'il avait toujours autant de mal à supporter la puissante odeur de loup qui émanait de Kankuro, il adhérait au concept de chef d'équipe, et n'hésiterait pas à le suivre en tant que leader.

« Tout d'abord, écoutez-moi bien. Ce voyage sera différent de tous ceux que vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de faire dans le désert. Nous allons être amenés à traverser des milieux très durs. Prenez chacun une gourde d'eau. » Kankuro leur distribua les gourdes que venait de lui apporter un shinobi. « Vous ne boirez que lorsque je vous dirai de le faire, ni plus ni moins. Nous devrons y faire extrêmement attention, car nous ne rencontrerons pas le moindre oasis pendant quatre jours. Si vous manquez d'eau, ce sera foutu pour vous. Il faut trois jours au mieux à un homme pour mourir de déshydratation dans le désert. Et les pilules de survie ne peuvent rien contre ça. Nous prendrons également un peu de nourriture avec nous, même s'il sera moins dramatique d'en manquer. Il y aura toujours de quoi chasser. J'espère que vous aimez les brochettes de lézards, parce qu'on devra peut-être en arriver là. Autre chose, si l'on devait tomber sur une tribu, quelle qu'elle soit, ne parlez pas. Je serai le seul à parler, pendant que vous essayerez d'avoir l'air inoffensif. Surtout toi, Hyuga. Il n'y a rien qui puisse davantage agacer les nomades que d'arrogants mecs des villes. Et, oui, j'en suis un aussi, mais contrairement à vous je sais quoi faire pour éviter de les énerver. Nous voyagerons pendant l'aube et le crépuscule, et nous reposerons le jour et la nuit. Il est beaucoup trop dangereux de s'exposer en plein soleil, et les nuit sont particulièrement froides. Restez continuellement couverts. Je me fiche de savoir si ça vous pose problème, dites-vous que ça serait bien pire si vous vous faisiez brûler par le soleil. Ne vous approchez pas de la faune et la flore, je m'adresse à vous en particulier, Dog Boy et Bug Boy. Il y a plus de trucs empoisonnés dans le coin que vous ne pouvez imaginer et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que vous vous fassiez piquer ou mordre. Comprenez qu'on ne peut pas embarquer une palette entière de contrepoisons avec nous. Si vous vous sentez mal, que vous ressentez la moindre sensation de fatigue, de fièvre, de faiblesse, dites-le moi immédiatement. N'essayez pas de jouer les caïds ou de vous prouver quoi que ce soit. Ca m'embêterai de retrouver Naruto pour lui annoncer que ses potes sont morts. » Il regarda les shinobis de Konoha les uns après les autres. « La partie la plus dangereuse de ce voyage ne sera probablement pas ce que nous trouverons au le Pays du Vent, mais les éléments du désert. C'est compris ? »

Tous répondirent d'un hochement de tête.

« Parfait, si l'un de vous ne se sent pas sûr de lui, c'est le moment ou jamais de partir. »

Personne ne bougea.

« Dans ce cas. » Kankuro prit une profonde inspiration. « On est partis. »


	15. La traversée du désert

**Chapitre Quinze**

**La traversée du désert**

Au début, ça ne paraissait pas si terrible que ça. D'accord, la chaleur était sèche et étouffante, mais Suna lui-même était chaud et étouffant. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ici, les ninjas de la Feuille avaient finis par s'habituer à la température. Et, tant que le soleil n'était pas trop haut, les premiers kilomètres s'avéraient presque agréables. Kankuro avançait à un rythme stable, un peu plus lent que celui auquel le reste de l'équipe avait l'habitude de courir. Lorsqu'on l'interrogea à ce sujet, Kankuro avait répondu qu'il ne voulait pas les épuiser. Personne ne comprit tout de suite.

Mais plus tard, tandis que la chaleur augmentait, les shinobi de la Feuille réalisèrent à quel point il faisait bon à Suna. Le village disposait de nombreux coins d'ombre, et ne manquait pas d'eau fraîche. Ici, ils étaient directement exposés au soleil, qui devenait sans pitié au fur é à mesure qu'il montait dans le ciel.

Il était difficile de déterminer qui souffrait le plus. Akamaru avec sa longue fourrure, Hinata et Neji, à cause de leurs yeux particulièrement sensibles, ou Kiba qui transpirait également à grosses gouttes. Il était néanmoins facile de voir qui s'en sortait le mieux : Kankuro, qui avait l'habitude du terrain, et Shino, qui non seulement était toujours bien couvert mais avait également le visage protégé de la lumière et des grains de sable. Ces derniers prenaient un malin plaisir à s'infiltrer dans la bouche ou les yeux de tous les autres, mais ils ne semblaient pas poser le moindre problème à Shino.

Au bout d'un moment, Kankuro signala une halte. Tout le reste de l'équipe s'écroula sur le sable avec un soupir à peu près unanime.

« Tss, quelle bande de mauviettes. » Ricana Kankuro. « Aller les gars, qui veut un peu d'ombre ? » Fouillant dans le sac qu'il avait accroché à Akamaru (« Le clebs aussi à le droit de se montrer utile ! » Avait-il dit), Kankuro sortit un parchemin et invoqua une tente suffisamment large pour les héberger tous.

« Quoi, une pour tous les cinq ? » Demanda Hinata, rougissante.

Kankuro hocha la tête. « On emmène un minimum d'accessoires. Un seul rouleau d'invocation prend déjà assez de place. »

Hinata grommela dans sa barbe. Super, une tente remplie de mâle… Bon, d'accord, elle doutait qu'un groupe constituée de sa propre équipe et de son cousin tenterait quoi que ce soit. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment non plus pour Kankuro, il n'était pas Naruto, et ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé plus que nécessaire. Naruto non plus, d'ailleurs, mais bref… Elle s'affala dans la tente avec gratitude.

« Bon, on va manger un morceau, se reposer un peu et on est repartis. Kiba, soit gentil et dit à ton chien d'aller se poser de l'autre côté de la tente. »

« Viens là, Akamaru. Tu veux manger un bout, mon grand ? » Appela Kiba tandis que son chien se blottit à ses côtés avec un grognement de satisfaction.

Kankuro finit de distribuer les rations au groupe, et s'assit confortablement.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles chacun se concentra sur sa part, Hinata redressa la tête. « Kankuro, tu as dit que l'on pourrait rencontrer des tribus nomades par ici ? »

Kankuro acquiesça.

« On verra peut-être la t… la nôtre ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Kiba tourna les yeux vers elle. D'accord, paraîtrait-il qu'il y aurait des descendants de son clan parmi l'une de ces tribus, mais depuis quand Hinata avait-elle commencé à s'identifier comme l'un d'entre eux ? Kiba ne comprenait pas. Elle était une kunoichi de Konoha, pas une Iiferna-je ne sais quoi.

Neji, lui, regarda Hinata comme si elle s'était prit une insolation. « La nôtre ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Hinata ? »

Kankuro, romancier dans l'âme, commença aussitôt à lui narrer l'histoire. L'ayant déjà entendue une fois, Kiba se désintéressa de la conversation. Cela ne concernait pas son propre clan, après tout.

Neji, de son côté, tombait de haut. « Attends… Tu veux dire… que j'ai des liens familiaux avec TOI ! »

Kankuro lui jeta un œil agacé. « Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre un air aussi dégoûté en disant ça, merci. Et puis de toutes façons, c'est juste par alliance, toi et moi ne partageons pas le même sang. Tu partages celui de mon cousin Maro, mais c'est tout. L'arrière arrière petite-fille de Toshi est ma tante par alliance. »

Neji réfléchit un instant. « Je croyais que ton oncle était mort ? »

« Mon oncle Yashamaru, celui qui a élevé Gaara, » Kankuro grimaça en prononçant ce nom. Il s'était mit à détester cet homme dès l'instant où il avait appris ce qu'il avait fait à son petit frère. « Est mort, oui. Là il s'agit de mon oncle Jhimey, le frère cadet de mon père. Yashamaru était le frère de ma mère. »

Neji ne savait trop que penser. Il avait déjà entendu l'histoire de Toshi, mais celle-ci n'avait été utilisée que comme une arme contre lui. A dire vrai, selon les Hyuga, Toshi aurait été tué et dévoré dans le désert par des cannibales. Ce qui n'était manifestement que purs mensonges, à moins que Kankuro lui-même n'invente n'importe quoi. Il doutait cependant plus des Hyuga que du shinobi du Sable. Celui-ci n'avait pas de raison apparente de mentir, tandis que les Hyuga avaient toujours voulu l'empêcher de se rebeller contre la Soke. A moins que Toshi ai tout simplement simulé sa propre mort. Quoiqu'il en soit, Neji était à présent tout aussi impatient que Hinata de rencontrer ses cousins éloignés.

« Quelles chances aurions-nous de les croiser ? » Demanda Neji, pour reprendre la question de sa cousine.

« Cette zone est généralement habitée de quatre tribus, et celle des Aigles Chasseurs est la plus importante d'entre elles. Mais gardez en tête que ce sont des nomades, et que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvent en ce moment. Il est possible que nous les croisions, mais vu la taille du territoire, je n'en mettrai pas ma main au feu. »

« Peux-tu nous dire à quoi nous attendre, si nous rencontrons une de ces tribus ? » Questionna Shino. Il aimait autant savoir dès maintenant à quoi s'en tenir.

« Eh bien, on n'aura rien à craindre des Aigles Chasseurs. Je suis un membre de la tribu, après tout, et jamais ils n'attaqueront un des leurs. Les Dragons Sanglants ne nous poserons pas de problèmes non plus, ce sont des alliés des Aigles depuis longtemps. Les Chats des Sables ne nous ennuierons pas si on les laisse tranquilles. La dernière tribu de la zone est celle des Crocs de Serpent. La dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils ne s'étaient pas montrés particulièrement hostiles, mais ils peuvent être de vrais connards quand ils le veulent. Je ne pense pas qu'ils viendront nous chercher, mais on ne sait jamais.

« C'est quoi ces noms, d'ailleurs ? » Grommela Kiba. « Des aigles, des serpents, des chats, des dragons ? Pourquoi toujours des noms d'animaux? »

Kankuro remua un peu, mal à l'aise. « Ce sont des divinités tribales. »

« Quoi ? » Neji n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Chaque tribu est soutenue par une divinité. Les Aigles Chasseurs comptent sur la protection de Hertok-Rah, l'Aigle du soleil. Même chose pour les autres tribus. Les Chats des Sables vénèrent Been-Ree, la déesse des chats, et ainsi de suite. »

« Vous n'avez pas la foi envers vos ancêtres, comme nous ? » Demanda Hinata.

« C'est le cas de la plupart des villageois descendant de grandes lignées shinobi, mais la plupart des Iifernatis conservent les anciennes traditions. » Répondit Kankuro.

« Oh. » Hinata n'avait encore jamais réalisé à quel point Suna était différent de Konoha. Cela lui donnait l'image d'un étrange mélange de culture que l'on ne pouvait trouver que dans un pays qui avait accueillit de nombreux exilés dans ses terres.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence.

* * *

Les problèmes commencèrent peu après qu'ils aient levé le camp.

Aucun des ninjas de Konoha n'avaient remarqué quoi que ce soit, quand soudain Kankuro se figea et plissa les yeux vers l'Ouest. Il leur fit signe de s'arrêter juste au moment où ils remarquèrent les cavaliers. On aurait dit que ceux-ci s'étaient littéralement matérialisés dans les dunes. Aucun des membres de l'équipe ne comprenait comment Kankuro avait pu les détecter.

« Qui… » Commença Hinata, avant d'être interrompue par Kankuro.

« Des ennuis. Les Chacals Rieurs. C'est mauvais signe. » Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Ils étaient trois. Leurs tenues ressemblaient plus ou moins à celles de la plupart des Jonin de Suna, la veste mise à part. Leurs visages étaient recouverts. Ils étaient tous trois armés de sabres semblables à celui que possédait Kankuro. Ils voyageaient sur des chevaux de course. Chacun d'entre eux toisèrent Kankuro d'un œil mauvais.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là. Une poignée de rats des villes en promenade dans le désert. » Lança l'un deux d'un air moqueur.

« Et que font des Chacals Rieurs si loin dans le Nord ? » Répliqua Kankuro avec mépris. « On s'est perdu, besoin d'un renseignement ? » S'il était tombé sur n'importe quel représentant d'une autre tribu, il n'aurait pas tenté de se montrer si hautain, mais cette zone ne faisait absolument pas partie du territoire des Chacals. En tant que neveu du leader des Aigles Chasseurs, Kankuro était bien plus en droit de se trouver ici que ces trois-là. Par ailleurs, il avait bien compris que, quelle que soit sa réaction, ces brutes auraient de toutes manières eu l'intention de chercher la guerre.

Malheureusement, les tuer, ou même simplement les combattre, n'était pas une option pour lui. Territoire ou non, il était un shinobi, et eux étaient des guerriers. Et il n'était… politiquement pas avisé pour un ninja de s'attaquer à un guerrier. C'était même une très mauvaise idée. Il espérait juste pouvoir prouver à ces hommes qu'ils étaient une mauvaise cible.

« Hey, je le reconnais, lui ! T'es le lèche-cul du démon pré pubère, hein ! » S'écria le second en pointant Kankuro, qui dû faire appel à tout son self-control. Il ne les touchera pas, quelle que soit son envie de leur apprendre une chose ou deux. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, au lieu de changer les couches de ton petit frère ? » Continua l'homme.

« Ce sont des affaires de shinobi. Sûrement pas quelque chose que des enfoirés bouffeurs de charognes tels que vous puissiez comprendre. Vous feriez mieux de retourner jouer à courir après les mouches. » Répondit Kankuro.

« Je te conseille de surveiller ta langue, petit con. » Cracha le cavalier. Comme un seul homme, les trois nomades portèrent leurs mains à leurs sabres. « Si tu tiens à ta vie, rentre chez toi. »

Kankuro sentit que les choses allaient bientôt finir par mal tourner. Il pouvait sentir le loup en lui rugir et se débattre pour laisser échapper sa colère et se jeter sur ces pauvres fous. Les défigurer et les mettre à genou pour implorer son pardon. Serrant les dents, Kankuro décrocha un sac du dos d'Akamaru et le lança droit sur les trois hommes. A son soulagement, le leader eu le mauvais réflexe de l'attraper au vol.

Il s'agissait d'un simple sac de nourriture.

Kankuro sourit et parla dans une langue qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers ne comprit. Les cavaliers lui hurlèrent furieusement quelque chose en retour, avant de faire demi-tour au grand galop.

Après un moment de silence, Kiba ouvrit la bouche. « Il vient de se passer quoi, là ? »

Kankuro continuait de sourire, visiblement fier de lui. « Si tu fais don de nourriture ou d'eau à quelqu'un dans le désert, cette personne ne pourra plus te faire de mal. Si tu oses attaquer un homme qui t'as fait un cadeau si précieux, le mauvais œil s'abattra sur toi. » Il haussa des épaules. « C'est la seule idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit. »

« S'il te plaît, ne me dit pas que tu leur as balancé toutes nos réserves. » Grommela Neji.

« Non, seulement la moitié. » Neji émit un grondement en guise de réponse. « Mais bon, ça va être l'occasion pour vous de goûter la viande de lézard! »

« Oh… Super. » Commenta Neji.

« Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas été capables de les repérer? » Demanda Hinata, effrayée par cette idée. Personne n'avait jamais échappé à ses yeux, jusqu'ici, et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« On décolle, et je vous expliquerai. » Kankuro reprit sa route.

« Naruto vous a t'il parlé de ce qui s'était passé à propos de la pierre de Guelel*? » Tous acquiescèrent. « Savez-vous pourquoi ils s'en sont prit à Suna? Tout simplement parce qu'il y a longtemps, cette civilisation vivait ici, à Kaze no kuni. Avant l'arrivé des shinobi, les habitants de ce pays étaient divisés en deux groupes, les tribus Iifernatis et les Guelels, comme nous les appelions. La cohabitation était difficile. Les Guelels nous considéraient comme des sous-hommes, nous les considérions comme des démons. Nous nous sommes affrontés, mais les pierres leurs procuraient des pouvoirs similaires à ceux des shinobi. Ils allaient nous vaincre. Puis les tribus découvrirent que les pierres, en plus de conférer des pouvoirs, étaient également capables de détecter le chakra à l'intérieur d'un individu. Les tribus décidèrent d'utiliser de petits fragments de pierres, non pour leurs pouvoirs, mais pour repérer celui de leurs ennemis. Ceux qui ne pouvaient manier le chakra, qui demeuraient indétectables à proximité des pierres, devinrent un avantage précieux face aux Guelels. La civilisation des Guelels s'effondra, et nos leaders interdirent l'utilisation des pierres pour autre chose que la détection du chakra. On racontait que ces pierres corrompaient le cœur des hommes et les forçaient à dévoiler la part sombre de leur âme. Bien sûr, ces pierres ont disparu depuis, mais il existe encore chez les Iifernatis des personnes totalement dépourvues de chakra et indétectables. Voilà pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu repérer ces guerriers Iifernatis avant qu'ils ne se montrent.

« Ces guerriers n'ont pas disparu avec les pierres? » Demanda Neji.

« La plupart, si. Mais il en demeure encore certains par ici. » Répondit Kankuro. « Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui m'inquiète. Les Chacals Rieurs ne sont pas supposés se promener dans cette zone. Ils vivent le long de la côte Sud. Que fabriquent-ils si loin au Nord? »

Personne ne répondit.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître, Kankuro s'arrêta.

« Neji, je pense à un truc. » Commença-t-il.

« Quoi? »

« Et si je me transformait, là? »

« Ce n'est pas lié aux phases de la lune? » Demanda Hinata.

« Bah si... Mais... J'ai l'impression que... Je... » Kankuro pressa ses mains contre son abdomen. « C'est... »

« Oh merde. » Lâche Kiba. Akamaru grogna sur Kankuro.

Tandis que la lune apparaissait, ses ongles prenaient la forme de griffes...

* * *

*NdT : Référence au deuxième film de Naruto, _La Légende de la pierre de Guelel._


	16. Destruction

**Chapitre Seize**

**Destruction**

Kankuro se replia sur lui-même tandis que la métamorphose gagnait du terrain. Neji se mit en posture du poing souple, et attendit avec méfiance que la transformation s'achève. Il savait qu'il lui fallait mettre la bête hors d'état de nuire dès que possible. Il n'y avait rien pour entraver Kankuro ici, et si par malheur il s'enfuyait dans le désert, les ninjas de la Feuille seraient livrés à eux-mêmes. Incapables de s'orienter ou de faire le chemin inverse.

Mais contrairement à toute attente, Kankuro se figea. Ses ongles avaient cessés de croître et il s'était arrêté de haleter de douleur.

« Hum, bizarre. Ca s'est arrêté. »

« Hein? » Neji n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« C'est fini. Je ne ressens plus le processus de transformation. » Sa voix était altérée, avec des accents étranges. A la fois plus sourde et plus rude.

Kankuro se retourna vers eux et Neji en comprit la raison. Si la métamorphose était restée inachevée, Kankuro avait tout de même subi quelques modifications physiques. Ses oreilles s'étaient taillées en pointes et ses dents s'étaient acérées comme des crocs. Et bien sûr, ses ongles avaient mués en griffes. Mais ceci mis à part, rien n'avait bougé. Même ses yeux étaient restés bruns et parfaitement humains.

Shino pouffa discrètement. « On dirait presque Kiba. »

« Hey! Je ne suis pas si moche que ça! » S'écria Kiba.

« Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, le clebs. » Kankuro sourit, et Neji constata qu'en effet, toute sa dentition s'était acérée, pas seulement les canines.

Ca doit être parce que la lune est claire. » Dit pensivement Hinata. « Elle n'est plus complètement pleine, mais elle est encore grosse. Son influence décroit, mais elle peut encore te transformer partiellement. »

« Oui. » Kankuro détailla ses mains. « Ca doit être ça. » Il prit une inspiration, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Voyez-vous ça. »

Kankuro s'accroupit et renifla le sol. Surpris, Kiba huma l'air à son tour, à la recherche de ce qui avait bien pu interpeler Kankuro. Hmmmm, du sable, du sable, quelques bestioles, des cact...

Kankuro fondit sur sa cible en grondant, et ils entendirent quelque chose pousser un cri perçant. D'un geste vif, il attrapa un rongeur affolé par la queue. Les autres eurent juste le temps d'apercevoir un animal de la taille d'une souris avec de longues pattes arrières avant que Kankuro ne l'engloutisse non sans un bruit d'os qui craquent.

« Bien... C'était charmant. » Commenta calmement Neji.

Kankuro finit d'avaler le rongeur, puis afficha un air confus. « Huh... C'est meilleur cuit. »

« Oh, par pitié dis-moi que c'est une blague. » Rétorqua Kiba, dégoûté. Sérieusement, même Akamaru était plus distingué! Bien sûr, il se comportait comme un chien, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu gober une souris vivante!

« Non, vraiment. »Continua le ninja de Suna. « Je n'ai pas à faire ça... non? »

« Pas en société, non. » Répondit Shino.

« Oh, bon, je n'ai jamais été doué pour ça de toutes façons. » Kankuro haussa les épaules. « Désolé de ne pas vous en avoir laissé. »

« Crois-moi, on s'en remettra. » Assura Neji.

« Peut-être, mais il va tout de même falloir vous trouver quelque chose. Je préférerais garder le peu de nos réserves en cas d'urgence. »

« Tant que tu ne te sers pas de tes dents la prochaine fois. » Grogna Neji. D'accord, Kankuro semblait rationnel, mais son comportement restait sauvage et imprévisible. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Cela avait le don de rendre le Hyuga nerveux et irritable, et s'il y a bien une chose que l'on préfère éviter, c'est un Neji irritable. « J'aimerais autant que ma nourriture ne sois pas couverte de bave. »

Le sourire que Kankuro lui adressa était indubitablement animal. Le fait qu'un os de souris soit resté logé entre ses crocs tachés de sang n'aidait pas à le considérer comme totalement sain d'esprit. Pas en cet instant.

* * *

Les deux jours suivant se passèrent sans incidents. Kankuro ne plaisantait pas quand il parlait de chasser leur nourriture, et les ninjas de Konoha réalisèrent rapidement qu'il était également sérieux concernant les lézards grillés. En fait, les lézards se trouvaient être le gibier le plus courant. Dieu merci, il s'abstenait à présent de se servir directement de ses dents pour capturer ses proies, préférant utiliser une sorte de fronde. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses kunai, étant donné que ceux-ci étaient tous imprégnés de poison. Il s'avéra plutôt doué. Kankuro n'attrapait qu'une espèce de lézard tranquille à l'air paresseux de la taille d'un avant-bras. Ils n'étaient pas venimeux, ils étaient nombreux, et relativement facile à chasser, ce qui faisait d'eux le repas idéal pour des voyageurs du désert. Il y avait toujours une sorte de concours pour désigner qui aurait droit à la queue, celle-ci étant le meilleur morceau. Le reste du lézard était bourré de petits os qu'il fallait retirer avant de pouvoir manger la viande.

A l'occasion, Kankuro avait pu attraper un oiseau, ou un lapin, ou encore, un après-midi mémorable, un cobra royal. A l'exception de ce dernier, tous furent accueillis avec enthousiasme pour changer des lézards, qui avaient un goût étrange pour qui n'était pas habitué.

Pas que la nourriture était mauvaise, ni que qui que ce soit trouvait à se plaindre. C'était de la nourriture, et les shinobi de la Feuille commençaient à réaliser à quel point le désert pouvait être un territoire impitoyable. C'était un monde sans merci, où la moindre erreur pouvait vous coûter la vie. Ils n'étaient pas des imbéciles, contrairement à ce que Kankuro s'amusait à laisser entendre.

_Pas étonnant que les shinobi de Suna nous considèrent comme plus faibles. _Songea Hinata pendant qu'ils escaladaient encore et toujours une foutue dune de sable. _Comparé à ici, le pays du Feu est effectivement un paradis. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils sont si durs avec leurs propres ninjas. La faiblesse est synonyme de mort ici. Je suppose que, d'une certaine manière, on les prépare ainsi à la rudesse du désert. _Elle avait longtemps pensé que les ninjas du Sable se comportaient de cette manière par pure méchanceté. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'elle avait eu lors de l'examen Chunin. Mais il lui semblait à présent que si l'on n'était pas un peu dur par ici, on ne survivait probablement pas très longtemps.

Repenser aux examens la mit face à certaines interrogations.

« Kankuro? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui? »

« Quand vous avez attaqué notre village, il y a trois ans... C'était pour trouver une nouvelle terre pour votre peuple? Un endroit moins... »

« Extrême? » La voix de Kankuro était empreinte d'amusement. « Tu crois que nous voudrions vivre à Konoha? Aucun risque, Hinata. Tu trouves que cet endroit est invivable? Pas nous, c'est notre terre. »

« Mais... »

« Ni moi, ni aucun habitant de Suna ne choisirait un autre endroit pour vivre. Oui, le pays du Feu est plus facile à vivre, mais c'est trop humide. Trop surpeuplé. Il y a trop d'arbres. On ne peut pas voir le ciel et le soleil. Et ai-je déjà mentionné l'humidité? On aurait presque l'impression de pouvoir se noyer sur la terre ferme.

« Pourquoi nous avoir attaqué alors? » Demanda Shino de but en blanc. Comme beaucoup de villageois, il avait pensé que le conflit avait eu lieu pour une affaire de territoire. Kankuro était-il en train de dire qu'ils les avaient attaqués sur un coup de tête?

« Notre Daimyo, voilà pourquoi. » Cracha Kankuro. « On n'a jamais eu besoin d'un seigneur féodal, mais certains connards de rats des villes à Kairuio, notre capitale, ont décidé que puisque nous allions avoir un Kazekage et un village caché, nous devions aussi avoir un seigneur féodal. Il y a grand nombre de descendants d'exilés venant d'autres pays par ici, et ils considèrent qu'ils valent mieux qu'eux avec leur sang Iifernati. Bien sûr, la plupart des classes moyennes sont également d'origine Iifernati, mais ceux de la classe supérieure sont une poignée de ce qu'ils appellent des sang purs. Bref, le Daimyo a commencé à assigner des missions à votre village, au lieu du nôtre. Nous avons perdu beaucoup d'argent, et ils ont continué à pomper sur notre budget. Nous pouvions à peine subvenir aux besoins de la moitié du village avec toutes ces putains de dettes. Voilà pourquoi nous vous avons attaqué. Si nous parvenions à vous écraser, cela prouverait que nous sommes les plus forts, et les clients afflueraient vers nous. Non, c'était Oto qui en avait après votre terre. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à nos yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé? » Demanda Neji.

« Gaara. Il a tellement fait. Il a accomplit tellement de choses. Il a été l'homme qui a rassemblé la foule. Il a tout fait pour nous remettre dans la course. Voilà pourquoi il est devenu Kazekage. Le conseil pouvait geindre à propos du démon, tout le monde savait que Gaara avait plus fait pour notre village suite au débâcle que qui que ce soit d'autre, et ils s'en souviendront. » Kankuro secoua la tête. « On n'aurait jamais dû avoir un Daimyo. On aurait dû faire les choses à la manière des Iifernatis. Ils voulaient utiliser le Conseil Tribal. Faire en sorte que les tribus décident ce qui est bon pour le peuple. » Kankuro émit un reniflement de dédain. « C'est beau, la politique, hein? »

Tandis que les autres méditaient sur ces informations, l'esprit de Kankuro vagabonda un peu. Quitter Suna! Et puis quoi encore! Les ninjas du Feu s'imaginaient être les seuls à être fidèles envers leur pays! Erreur. Ils avaient peut-être la Volonté du Feu, mais le Vent possédait également quelque chose. Quelque chose qui traversait ses pensées en ce moment.

_Je suis le Vent, la vie et la mort. Pour mes ennemis, je suis la lame qui vous tranche. Si je ne peux trancher je vous détruirai. Si je ne peux détruire je vous emporterai. Si je ne peux emporter je vous rongerai avec le temps._

_ Pour mon peuple je suis un protecteur. Je donne la vie. Je donne la voix, je donne le chant. Je donne l'espoir. Je transporte la voix de l'enfant jusqu'à la mère, et celle de la mère jusqu'à l'enfant. Je suis la voix du maître pour l'élève, et leur donne la sagesse. L'aigle chante mes louanges le jour, la chouette la nuit. Je suis la mère de tous les Dieux._

_ Le Feu ne me consumera pas. L'Eau ne m'atteindra pas. La Terre ne s'ouvrira pas pour m'engloutir. La Foudre ne me maîtrisera pas. Je saurai endurer._

_ Je suis l'esprit du Vent._

_ A travers votre douleur je vous rendrai fort._

_ Vous saurez endurer._

* * *

A l'aube du troisième jour, les dunes de sable avaient cédé leur place à une vaste terre de roche et de canyons. Ils voyageaient à présent d'une manière plus coutumière pour les ninjas de Konoha, mis à part le fait qu'ils sautaient de pierres en pierres plutôt que branche en branche. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud, mais le sable avait disparu.

Un autre jour passa. Finalement, essoufflés et épuisés, ils atterrirent devant un point d'eau.

« Mademoiselle, Messieurs, je vous présente la rivière Tatua. » Annonça Kankuro.

Le groupe commença à se rapprocher en vitesse jusqu'au cours d'eau, mais Kankuro les arrêta.

« STOOOOOP! Vous êtes dingues? » Hurla-t-il presque. « Vous n'avez pas vu les "V"? »

« Les quoi? » Demanda Neji.

« Les petites vagues en "V", sur la surface de l'eau. Oh, et puis vous allez voir. » Kankuro déroula l'un de ses rouleaux d'invocation et appela Shiroari. D'un mouvement ample, il élança la marionnette dans les airs, ses lames dorsales vibrantes telles de véritables ailes d'insecte.

A peine Shiroari avait-il atteint la rivière qu'un énorme crocodile bondit hors de l'eau et referma la mâchoire sur ce qu'il croyait être un futur festin. Les lames de Shiroari touchèrent l'œil de la bête. Le crocodile décida que finalement, il trouverait certainement mieux ailleurs et s'en alla, s'enfonçant de nouveau dans les profondeurs de la rivière.

« Oh... » Grommela Kiba. « Bon, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dans ce foutu désert qui n'a pas envie de nous tuer? »

« Je suis à peu près sûr que les lapins n'en ont pas après ta vie. » Répliqua Kankuro avec un rictus. « Bon, on en était où? Neji et Hinata, surveillez la surface de l'eau pendant que nous trois allons remplir les gourdes autant que possible. Je garde Shiroari en cas de besoin. »

Avec beaucoup plus de méfiance, ils remplirent leurs gourdes, et Akamaru se permit de laper un peu d'eau fraîche, à son plus grand bonheur. Ceci fait, ils utilisèrent leur chakra afin de traverser la rivière d'un seul bond, en toute sécurité.

L'autre côté de la rivière était comme un tout autre monde. A la place du sable et des roches, ils atterrirent au milieu d'une vaste plaine verdoyante. Les oiseaux chantaient, les sauterelles bondissaient et un petit lapin s'enfuit en sautillant aussi vite qu'il pu. Un papillon voleta sous le nez d'Akamaru avant de s'éloigner gracieusement. L'endroit ressemblait un peu au pays du Feu, mis à part que l'absence d'arbre laissait apparaître l'horizon. Le seul rempart visible était la montagne qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir plus loin au Nord.

« C'est la seule terre fertile de Suna. » Commenta Kankuro. « Il y a une autre rivière, la Tiegran, à quelques kilomètres d'ici. La ville que nous cherchons, Xerxus, se situe du rivage de Tiegran appartenant à Suna. L'autre rive appartient au pays de la Fumée. »

Tout le monde comprit ce que cela signifiait.

Les ennuis allaient bientôt commencer.

* * *

A peine avaient-ils aperçu le village qu'ils virent que quelque chose n'allait pas. La place avait été entièrement dévastée. Plus un seul bâtiment ne tenait debout. Les décombres et les débris jonchaient les rues.

Mais le plus insoutenable était les restes des victimes. On aurait dit qu'une chose était venue ici et les avait tous taillés de pièces. Ils n'étaient pas seulement morts, ils étaient complètement démembrés. Pour arranger le tout, tous les cadavres semblaient appartenir à des habitants du Vent.

« Kiba, qu'est-ce que tu sens? » Demanda Kankuro.

« Huh, c'est bizarre. Je sens comme... des feux d'artifices. » Répondit Kiba en humant l'air autour d'une pile de décombres, Akamaru à ses côtés.

« Des feux d'artifices? »

« Ouais, ça sent vraiment ce qu'on utilise pour lâcher et exploser les fusées. Ce n'est pas la même chose que le chakra qui fait fonctionner les parchemins explosifs. C'est autre chose. Quelque chose de âcre. Si vous voulez mon avis, ça craint. »

Tandis que Kiba continuait de renifler l'air à la recherche d'autre pistes, Shino avait envoyé ses insectes en reconnaissance. A présent certains d'entre eux étaient revenus et voletaient près de sa tête.

« Kankuro, ils ont trouvé un groupe d'individus suspects dans cette direction. Ils ne ressemblent ni à des shinobi ni à des civils. » Énonça calmement Shino.

« On va voir ça. » Neji fit un signe à sa cousine et tous deux activèrent leur Byakugan. Ils se concentrèrent vers la direction indiquée par Shino.

« Hmmm, ils ont l'air étranges, effectivement. » Décrivit Neji. « Vestes vertes. Et un look vraiment particulier. Ca ne ressemble pas vraiment à ce que je voudrais porter pour une traversée du désert. Ils ont des drôles d'armes. On dirait des sortes de tuyaux métalliques. Je ne vois pas trop à quoi c'est sensé servir. Je les imagine mal nous attaquer avec ça. Bizarre. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça du tout. »

Kankuro sourit. « Eh bien alors, pourquoi ne pas les laisser nous faire une petite démonstration? » Il invoqua ses marionnettes. « Je vais les attaquer avec mes amis ici présents, et nous allons bien voir de quoi leurs petits jouets sont capables. Puis, lorsqu'on aura prit les mesures nécessaires on pourra les mettre à terre et découvrir ce qu'ils fichaient là. »

Les ruines faisaient de bons camouflages. En quelques instants les ninjas s'étaient dispersés sur différents points d'observation. Ils étaient près à admirer le spectacle. Cinq hommes étaient postés dans la grande place de la ville, tous vêtus de tenues vertes et traînant les corps non sans fouiller quelques poches à la recherche d'objets de valeur.

Cette vision dégoûta les shinobi de Konoha, et mit Kankuro hors de lui. Il n'y aurait pas la moindre pitié venant de sa part, la seule raison qui pourrait garder ces hommes en vie était le fait que Kankuro voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Dans tous les cas, le prisonnier potentiel préférerait certainement la mort. Kankuro semblait près à faire souffrir.

Ce qui paraissait être un clone de Kankuro courut en direction des envahisseurs, les apostrophant avec la même langue que les ninjas de la Feuille ne comprenaient pas. Les intrus se tournèrent en criant sur ce que les shinobi savaient être un pantin. L'un des hommes porta le tube de métal à son épaule et pressa la gâchette. L'arme sembla cracher du feu, une traînée de fumée, et laissa échapper un bruit qui fit sursauter Kiba et Akamaru. Cela frappa la marionnette de plein fouet, et elle s'écroula au sol.

« Wow, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces armes? » Murmura Neji. Ils s'étaient séparés en trois groupes. Lui et Kankuro, Hinata avec Shino, et Kiba avec son chien. Kiba considérait Akamaru comme un membre supplémentaire de l'équipe, certainement pas comme un outil de ninja.

« Hmmm, ça ressemble à un pistolet. » Dit Kankuro. « Le pays de la Fumée utilise pas mal ce genre de truc, probablement parce qu'ils sont dénués de chakra, mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois un qui tire aussi vite. » Kankuro fit un geste de la main. Le sable s'écoula et Karasu révéla sa vraie nature. Son corps cliqueta de manière effrayante et il fondit sur les intrus, ouvrant la bouche pour lancer des kunai. Un autre mouvement du poignet et Shiroari apparut de l'autre côté de la place, toutes lames dehors, fonçant sur l'ennemi. Les hommes se mirent dos à dos et firent feu, mais Shiroari était trop bien cuirassé et Karasu trop rapide.

Kankuro ne saisit pas vraiment ce qui se passa ensuite. Il doutait que les soldats de la Fumée avaient voulus se suicider (mais on n'était sûrs de rien avec des types pareils). Peut-être que l'outil n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'un des hommes avait sorti un objet rond et métallique affublée d'une goupille. Une fois la goupille arrachée, le groupe entier disparut dans l'explosion. Divers morceaux de corps humains vinrent s'écraser sur les deux pantins.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, les ninjas sortirent de leurs cachettes afin d'évaluer la scène d'un peu plus près.

« Super. » Grommela Kankuro. « On ne peut plus les interroger maintenant. Bordel! »

« Hmmm, c'est donc ça, un pistolet, Kankuro? »Demanda Neji en attrapant l'une des armes abandonnées de l'ennemi. « C'est la première fois que je vois ça. »

« Ca y ressemble, oui. » Répondit Kankuro en l'étudiant. « Un fusil, ou un truc comme ça. Seul ceux de la Fumée les utilisent, à ma connaissance. Mais ils ne sont pas supposés être capables de tirer aussi rapidement que ça. » Kankuro fronça les sourcils. « Ca sent mauvais. On va ramener ça au corps des marionnettistes. Ils s'y connaissent bien en ce qui concerne les structures mécaniques. » _Et s'ils ne savent pas, les Gardiens sauront. C'est grâce à eux que nous avons des réfrigérateurs et des micro-ondes, après tout... _Kankuro n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où leur venait toutes ces connaissances mécaniques, mais pour une raison ou une autre, toutes les quelques années, les Gardiens montraient à un marionnettiste comment créer une nouvelle machine. Comment elle fonctionnait. Et quelle était son utilité. Personne ne savait quelle était leur motivation, mais c'était la raison pour laquelle Suna avait l'air conditionné et que Konoha pouvait utiliser des ordinateurs.

Shino se tendit, ses insectes bourdonnants bruyamment autour de lui. « On a de la compagnie. »

Ils entendirent des bruits de sabots, et, tout comme la dernière fois, un groupe de guerriers Iifernatis apparut devant eux.

Ils étaient cernés.


	17. Les Aigles Chasseurs

**Chapitre Dix-sept**

**Les Aigles Chasseurs**

Les shinobi de la Feuille se tinrent dos à dos, prêts à se défendre contre ces nomades qui les avaient encerclés.

Kankuro, lui, ne broncha pas. Il se contenta de sourire et dit quelque chose en Iifernati à l'adresse de l'un des cavaliers. Puis il reprit dans sa langue habituelle. « Reem, comment vas-tu? »

« Kankuro! » L'homme, Reem, abaissa la capuche qui lui camouflait le visage et sourit à son tour. « Exactement le ninja que j'espérais trouver! Reste tranquille et n'essaie pas de t'enfuir! » Sur ces mots il sauta de son cheval et fit quelque chose que les autres shinobi n'auraient jamais cru voir un jour. Il serra Kankuro dans ses bras. Pas que le marionnettiste en paraisse ravi. Il était évident qu'il s'était senti mal à l'aise à l'instant même où l'autre homme l'avait touché. Son dos s'était raidi et ses poings s'étaient serrés soudainement. Reem ne s'attarda pas, ceci dit, et Kankuro lui en fut reconnaissant.

Reem se tourna ensuite vers le reste de l'équipe. Ceux-ci en profitèrent pour l'observer plus en détail. Il était grand et mince, la peau très mate, des cheveux d'un brun foncé et des yeux noirs. Son sourire était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus amical.

« Okay, je sais que ce n'est pas ton symbole, là. » Le guerrier désigna le bandeau de Neji. « En fait, si je m'y connaissais mieux je dirais qu'ils ont étrangement l'air de rats des villes du pays du Feu. »

« C'est bien ça. Mais ils sont nos alliés maintenant. » Répondit Kankuro. « Ils sont venus nous prêter main forte. »

« Traité de paix, hein? »

« Voilà. »

« Parfait, comme ça je n'aurai pas à les tuer. »

L'ennui, c'était que Reem n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

« Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ici? » Demanda Kankuro.

Les yeux de Reem s'attardèrent un instant sur les ninjas de Konoha, comme s'il hésitait à parler devant eux. Puis il haussa les épaules.

« On en a vu un peu. Nos chasseurs étaient dans la zone lorsqu'ils ont entendu les explosions. Nous sommes venus enquêter. » Reem pointa du doigt l'étrange arme que Kankuro tenait toujours entre ses mains. « Tu as vu leurs nouveaux fusils en action, hein? Ils étaient partout, tous armés de ces armes. Ils n'ont pas tué tout le monde, ceci dit. Ils en ont embarqué certains dans des camions et sont repartis au pays de la Fumée. »

« Et vous n'avez rien fait? » Gronda Neji.

Reem tourna les yeux vers lui. « On a essayé. On a réussi à évacuer deux de vos ninjas, et quelques villageois. Le troisième ninja est mort, j'en suis désolé, il a tenté de les retenir. » Reem secoua la tête. « Ces nouvelles armes sont bien plus efficaces que les anciennes. Je veux dire, leurs pistolets à six balles n'étaient pas terribles, mais ça... C'est comme s'ils n'avaient plus à s'arrêter pour les recharger! »

« Qu'est-il arrivé aux survivants? » Demanda Hinata.

« Nous avons envoyé un homme avec eux pour les guider jusqu'à votre village. Nous espérons pouvoir leur expliquer la situation. Ce n'est pas tout Kankuro. Tu n'as croisé aucun Chacal Rieur en venant ici? »

« Si, en effet. » Kankuro grimaça. « Ils étaient clairement hostiles. »

« Tu m'étonnes... Kankuro, tu devrais venir au camp avec nous. Il y a des choses que le leader voudrait te dire. »

Kankuro acquiesça. « Bien sûr que je viens. »

Reem lança un nouveau regard vers les shinobi de Konoha, puis parla à Kankuro en Iifernati. Après une courte discussion animée, Reem finit par hocher la tête.

« Très bien, emmène-les si tu y tiens. » Reem arqua un sourcil et fixa Neji un instant. « Même si je doute que la présence d'un Hyuga fasse plaisir à Maro. Oui, je sais ce que tu es, rat des villes. Je vois tes yeux d'ici. » Le guerrier retourna vers sa monture et monta en selle. « On est partis, alors. » Il fit faire demi-tour au cheval et le reste du groupe suivit en formant un cercle relâché autour des shinobi.

Il n'échappa pas à Neji qu'ils étaient toujours encerclés.

* * *

Shikamaru observait les nuages flottants dans le ciel de Suna, soupirant doucement tandis que les formes duveteuses traversaient la grande étendue bleue. En dépit de cette insupportable couche de sable et de cette chaleur étouffante, Suna possédait un atout de taille. Un splendide ciel ouvert absolument parfait pour contempler les nuages. Il avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas rester ici toute la journée, encore moins l'après-midi. Sa peau risquerait de cuire comme un œuf. En tout cas, il était bien agréable de se laisser aller ici durant la matinée sur le toit de la citadelle du Kazekage, à observer les nuages se diriger vers l'ouest, où il fait si frais. Ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. A présent qu'il était passé (soupir) Jonin, il avait certaines obligations à respecter. Il n'était plus un gamin, qui pouvait se permettre de passer son temps la tête en l'air. Il avait des devoirs à accomplir. Des devoirs importants. Mais quel que soit l'âge qu'il aurait il était convaincu qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'admirer le ciel.

« Ah, te voilà. » Shikamaru soupira et tourna la tête en direction de la voix. Okay, il n'avait peut-être pas vu juste. Le ciel ouvert n'était pas l'unique atout de Suna.

Il y avait aussi Temari.

Shikamaru n'aurait pas su dire quand tout cela avait commencé. Certainement pas durant l'examen Chunin. A ce moment-là il avait vu Temari et ses frères comme des adversaires féroces et effrayants, le genre qu'il valait mieux éviter à tout prix. Même lors de leur affrontement il n'avait eut qu'une envie, celle de s'éloigner d'elle dès que possible. Il ne l'aimait pas, probablement parce qu'elle lui avait fortement rappelé sa propre mère, qui avait toujours eut le don de l'intimider. A leur seconde rencontre, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, tandis que ses frères portaient secours à ses camarades. Peut-être qu'il avait commencé à ressentir une légère attirance pour elle à partir de là, mais s'était convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'admiration envers ses incroyables capacités. Puis, il avait réellement commencé à l'admirer lorsqu'elle lui avait lancé son petit discours d'encouragement. Plus uniquement à cause de son talent, mais toute la personne qui se cachait derrière le gigantesque éventail et un air arrogant. Après lui avoir rendu la pareille, lui-même ne pouvait nier qu'il avait abandonné l'admiration silencieuse au profit d'un flirt actif et évident. Même Ino l'avait remarqué. Et ils avaient continués de flirter depuis ce temps-là.

Et à présent, suite à... l'incident de la chute...

Ouais, son nez lui faisait encore mal là où Kankuro l'avait cogné, mais Shikamaru ne lui en voulait pas réellement. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le contrôle de lui-même, et il avait suffisamment vu comment pouvaient réagir des frères envers ceux qui avaient l'audace de tourner autour de leurs sœurs en voyant les prétendants d'Ino traîner près de chez elle avant de se faire trousser par les hommes de la maison.

Il a fait en sorte de ne jamais en faire partie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, à présent, Shikamaru n'arrivait tout simplement plus à s'ôter Temari de la tête. Bien sûr qu'il l'appréciait avant, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Maintenant que c'était le cas, il se sentait incertain. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'aurait su analyser pleinement.

Et un problème particulièrement galère.

Mais, en cet instant, elle arriva à sa hauteur et, à la surprise de Shikamaru, s'assit contre le mur à côté de lui, à l'abri du soleil.

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de regarder le ciel, hein? » Demanda-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches là-haut? »

Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

Elle leva la tête en l'air et resta silencieuse un moment, puis « Là, il y en a un en forme de dragon. »

« ...Hein? »

« Regarde, sa queue est ici, et sa tête est là. Aller, tu n'as jamais fait ça avant? »

« Non, je les regarde juste. »

« Oh, tu n'est pas drôle. » Sourit-elle.

Shikamaru grogna.

Le temps passa. « Quelle idée de chercher des formes dans les nuages? Ce ne sont que des nuages. »

Il y eut une longue pause. « Je faisais tout le temps ça avec mon père avant. »

« ...Oh » Super. Il se sentait embarrassé. Mais Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de parler. Ou du moins sa langue ne le pouvait pas. « Je croyais qu'il était... Tu sais... »

« Oui, je sais. » Répondit brusquement Temari. « Il était... Il n'était pas comme ça. Pas au début. Avant la mort de notre mère il était... eh bien, il était aussi sévère. Il a toujours été dur. Mais il avait ses moments de tendresse. Puis maman est morte et c'était comme si... » Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Comme s'il était enfermé dans une pièce sombre et froide, et que maman était sa seule lumière. Lorsqu'elle est partie, il ne lui restait plus rien... Il ne l'a pas forcée, tu sais? A utiliser le démon. C'était son idée à elle, d'ailleurs. Elle pensait que puisqu'elle avait déjà eu deux enfants, tout irait bien. Elle avait l'expérience, et pensait pouvoir le supporter. Gaara était sensé être notre sauveur, et elle ne parlait plus que de ça. Toutes ces choses que les gens ont dit, qu'elle l'avait maudit avant de mourir. Ce ne sont que des mensonges. C'était son frère qui avait divulgué la rumeur, mais j'étais là moi aussi. Elle n'a jamais dit un mot de ce que racontent les gens. Jamais. » Il y eut une nouvelle pause. « Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à personne, tu sais. Kankuro ne supporte pas d'entendre parler de notre père, et après tous les mensonges de cette langue de vipère qui l'a élevé, Gaara ne veut pas en entendre parler non plus... Il n'a jamais aimé Gaara, pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il voulait était l'utiliser. Quand il avait compris qu'il ne le pourrait pas il s'est débrouillé pour convaincre mon père que Gaara devait mourir. Puis, il a menti à Gaara pour le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. C'était un monstre complètement malade, mais il était tellement beau-parleur que personne ne s'en rendait compte. »

« Personne? » Les yeux de Shikamaru s'étaient noyés dans ceux de Temari. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bavarde. Il trouvait cela fantastique, tout en sentant son cœur se serrer.

« Eh bien, je crois que mon oncle Jhimey l'avait remarqué. Lui et papa avaient eut une violente dispute lorsque Gaara n'avait que trois ans, et Jhimey n'a jamais remit les pieds à Suna après ça. Il était le seul à traiter Gaara comme un membre de la famille à cette époque, mais Gaara n'en a plus vraiment souvenir. »

Shikamaru ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé. Tout ce qu'il savait était que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Quand à savoir lequel des deux avait bougé, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle lui jeta un regard. « Je ne devrais pas te raconter ce genre de chose. Nous ne somme pas sensés dévoiler nos faiblesses. A personne. Même à un allié. »

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Un jour, tu pourrais très bien redevenir mon ennemi. »

Il faillit bondir en arrière. « Quoi? »

« A Suna, nous considérons que les alliés d'aujourd'hui peuvent devenir les ennemis de demain. Nous étions ennemis, avant, tu as déjà oublié? »

« Non, je m'en souviens. Mais Jamais Tsunade ne viendrait vous attaquer, même chose pour Gaara. »

« Mais que se passerait-il si vous aviez un nouvel Hokage? Ou nous un nouveau Kazekage? Cela pourrait arriver, Shikamaru, tu le sais. Tu as un cerveau quelque part dans le néant qui circule entre tes deux oreilles. »

« Peut-être, mais jamais je n'utiliserai quelque chose de ce genre contre toi, Temari. Quand bien même nous devrions nous battre l'un contre l'autre. Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à utiliser ce genre de technique contre... une personne qui m'est chère.

« Oh? » Elle afficha un air amusé, et se rapprocha. « Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, maintenant? »

« Ouais. »

« Vraiment? »

« ...Ouais. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle.

Avant qu'elle ne repose sa question, ils y étaient. Encore une fois, il n'était pas sûr de savoir qui avait fait le premier pas. Mais ils se trouvaient plus proches l'un de l'autre que jamais auparavant, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, et ils...

Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Shikamaru était incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Plus tard, Temari faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, nerveuse et anxieuse.

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire! Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête! Elle venait d'embrasser un ninja de Konoha! Pas que ça ait été décevant, au contraire, elle avait trouvé ça plutôt agréable. Elle aurait bien aimé recommencer. Elle voulait recommencer! En fait, elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de retourner l'embrasser maintenant.

Mais... Il était de Konoha! De Konoha!

Ca ne pourrait jamais marcher. Il avait son village, elle avait le sien. Ils étaient alliés, bien sûr, mais...

Quand bien même le Sable et la Feuille ne se confrontaient plus l'un à l'autre, il restait le fait qu'on avait besoin d'elle ici. Gaara avait besoin d'elle. Kankuro avait besoin d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais été séparée de ses frères et ne voulait jamais les quitter...

Mais elle ne voulait pas se séparer de Shikamaru non plus.

NON! Elle ne pouvait pas... avoir une relation, avec quelqu'un de Konoha! Et si les choses devenaient sérieuses? Et si... Et si...

Mon Dieu, c'était mauvais! Elle se rendait compte qu'elle aimait beaucoup Shikamaru.

Seigneur, et s'il y avait des enfants? Elle aimerait en avoir, un jour, mais avec quelqu'un de Konoha? Moitié Feuille, moitié Sable? C'est possible?

Pire, et s'ils se mariaient, avaient des enfants, et que Suna et Konoha venaient à entrer en conflit? De quel côté irait-elle? Qui soutiendrait-elle? Et les enfants? Dans n'importe quel cas ils se retrouveraient forcés de combattre une personne qu'ils aiment.

Temari n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter ça.

Elle devait absolument en parler à quelqu'un, mais qui? Baki, hors de question. Elle connaissait déjà sa réponse: Oublie ça tout de suite. Gaara... quand bien même il prenait soin d'elle, Temari n'était pas convaincue qu'il soit... capable de trancher une telle situation. En dépit de ses progrès, Gaara n'était toujours pas vraiment doué en ce qui concernait les sujets délicats. Et ne le serait probablement jamais.

Kankuro aurait fait l'affaire. Elle s'était souvent confiée à lui par le passé, tout comme lui s'était confié à elle. Elle avait été la seule et unique personne à savoir à quel point la mort d'Assia l'avait affecté, et qu'il en souffrait toujours. Lui, plus que quiconque, serait capable de la comprendre.

Ouais, il pourrait aussi avoir envie de réduire Shikamaru en miettes pour avoir osé l'embrasser, mais dès qu'elle l'aurait calmé elle savait qu'elle pourrait lui parler.

Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était d'attendre son retour.

Et d'éviter Shikamaru par tous les moyens.

* * *

Le Maître des Runes leva sa lame de sa main gauche. Taillant et découpant le métal, il façonnait une rune. Métal céleste. Le matériau le plus puissant. Le symbole était ancien, aussi ancien que les loups garous. Important, mais surtout vital pour eux. Plus nécessaire que la nourriture, l'eau, ou même l'air.

_Sauvage,__obéis. _Voilà ce qui y était écrit. Cela ressemblait vaguement à un kanji, mais personne ne pourrait en reconnaître le signe, un symbole en w, en dessous duquel se trouvait deux lignes parallèles, elle-même au-dessus une sorte de triangle.

« Je ne t'entends pas chanter, Barde. » Commenta Le maître des runes.

« … Et alors?! Aucun Sauvage ne peut supporter les runes! Même si tu étais le pire des incapables, le Sauvage obéirait! Il n'aura pas le choix! »

« Et ce sera toi qui ira expliquer à Cragga ce qui s'est passé si l'on échoue? Continue de chanter! Je ne veux pas la moindre erreur! On ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuée! »

Le Barde soupira profondément, et se remit à chanter. Si le Maître des Runes continuait à le traiter de pauvre idiot, même lui devait reconnaître que les pouvoirs de leur muse étaient impressionnants. Il pouvait sentir ses propres capacités, sa connexion avec l'Arbre, s'amplifier sous la mélodie du Barde. Il pouvait sentir à quel point la rune qu'il fabriquait était puissante. Imparable. Personne ne pourrait y résister.

En particulier le nouveau Sauvage. Celui qui s'appelait Kankuro.

Il n'avait pas la moindre chance.

La dernière chute de métal tomba au sol. Un dernier chant, et la main du Maître des Runes se mit à rougeoyer. La rune brilla un court instant, puis retomba lourdement sur la table. Elle était finie.

« Et voilà. » Son travail était achevé. Une très bonne rune, si on lui avait demandé son avis. Une sorte de médaillon de petite taille à peine plus large qu'une pièce. Mais magnifique. Et d'une belle couleur bleutée, éclatante au soleil.

Tout en marmonnant, le maître des runes approcha une chaîne de la pierre. Avec un son étrange, la rune sembla en absorber l'extrémité. Elle pouvait ainsi être portée autour du cou, et rien ne pourrait l'arracher. Elle s'était fixée à la chaîne comme une sangsue.

« C'est prêt ? » Cragga entra dans l'atelier. Ses longues griffes martelant le sol, elle s'approcha de la table et observa la rune. « Ah, je peux la sentir. Elle est puissante. Parfait. »

« Tu en seras le porteur? Je sens qu'elle serait bien avec toi. » Demanda le Maître des Runes. Il ne disait pas ça pour jouer les lèche-botte. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il était du genre à dire à voix haute tout ce qu'il pensait. La pierre semblait réagir à la présence de Cragga.

« Non» La chef de la meute sourit. « J'ai une bien meilleure idée. »

Prenant possession de la rune, elle sortit de l'atelier. « Aftan ! Ici ! » Hurla-t-elle.

L'estropié émergea de l'étroite tanière dans laquelle il s'était blotti. Suite à sa blessure, il n'avait eu de cesse de se faire battre, mordre, griffer par ses confrères, qui l'utilisaient comme souffre-douleur dès qu'ils ressentaient le besoin de se calmer les nerfs. Il avait maigrit, on devinait ses côtes, et l'on pouvait même commencer à apercevoir les os de ses hanches.

Non, Aftan était loin de respirer la santé.

Mais tout ça arrangeait Cragga.

« Toi. » Grogna-t-elle. « Approche. Et vite. »

Aftan ne broncha pas. Personne ne lui viendrait en aide. Il le savait.

Il boitilla jusqu'à Cragga. Elle s'apprêtait à partir, visiblement. Cela lui arrivait souvent, auquel cas elle laissait au Maître des Runes, son second, le soin de faire régner l'ordre en son absence. Il était le plus efficace.

Aftan ne parla pas. C'était inutile.

« Aftan, te souviens-tu du Sauvage? »

« Celui que nous avons créé il y a un mois environ ? »

« Oui, et de toute évidence tu sais ce qu'est ceci ? » Elle lui présenta la rune permettant de contrôler les Sauvages.

« Oui. »

« J'ai un plan, écoute moi bien… »

Tandis que Cragga parlait, Aftan commença à entrapercevoir une lueur d'espoir. Il pouvait de nouveau se montrer utile ! Son grade ! Il pourrait le récupérer!

Il ne réalisa pas qu'il se faisait honteusement manipuler…


	18. Lien de parenté

**Chapitre Dix-huit**

**Lien de parenté**

Le camp des Aigles Chasseurs était parfaitement dissimulé dans les montagnes du Nord. A dire vrai, les shinobi de Konoha ne l'aurait certainement jamais trouvé si les nomades n'étaient pas là pour les guider. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de chemin, ils s'étaient contentés de suivre la piste de ce que Neji prit tout d'abord pour les empreintes d'une chèvre. Il s'agissait en fait d'une petite bête agile, capable de bondir à la manière d'un cerf. Ils finirent par atteindre ce que l'on pourrait décrire par une sorte de fente dans la roche, par laquelle les Iifernatis s'infiltrèrent. Les ninjas les suivirent dans la pénombre.

Après avoir traversé un étroit tunnel, ils arrivèrent devant une plate-forme qui surplombait une de petite vallée. Des tentes de tailles variables avaient été plantées au sol, près de quelques caravanes. Au bout de la vallée se tenait une grange de fortune, ne semblant cependant pas vraiment servir à accueillir les chevaux, ceux-ci se promenant allègrement dans le campement, à la recherche d'herbe fraîche. Il y avait du monde, également. Certaines personnes étaient assises devant leur tente, pratiquant tel ou tel métier. Quelques jeunes, des adolescents sûrement, se tenaient au centre du terrain et se battaient à l'aide d'épées en bois.

« Vous vivez ici ? » Demanda Kiba.

« Parfois, ce n'est qu'un campement parmi d'autres. » Répondit Kankuro. « Il est interdit d'amener plus de cinq ou six étrangers à la fois dans les camps. Et certains sont gardés secrets. Celui-ci n'est pas mal, mais il ne vaut pas certains camps secrets.

« C'est vraiment beau. » S'émerveilla Hinata.

« Mieux que ça, c'est sécurisé. Cette fente dans la montagne est le seul passage vers la sortie, nous n'avons donc pas réellement besoin de postes de gardes comme il le faudrait pour d'autres territoires. »

Il n'échappa pas à Neji que Kankuro semblait à présent de plus en plus enclin à se définir comme l'un des leurs, comme un Aigle Chasseur.

Le simple fait que le camp était « sécurisé » ne signifiait pas pour autant que les Aigles se permettaient de baisser leur garde. Un cri retentit, et plusieurs hommes attrapèrent leurs armes en s'approchant du groupe, méfiants et prêts à combattre. Reem aboya quelque chose de leur langue étrange. Cela eut pour effet de provoquer une série de chuchotements dans le camp.

Puis, une silhouette se détacha de la foule. Tous les Aigles semblaient taillés dans la même souche, grands et bien bâtis, mais cet homme était quelque peu différent. Tout comme ses camarades, sa peau était mate, et il arborait une fine barbe en bataille. Ses yeux verts rappelèrent à Neji ceux de Temari. Il était légèrement plus petit que les autres Aigles Chasseurs, et plus fin, presque maigre. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant chez cet homme, qui mit Neji mal à l'aise.

« Tiens tiens. » Dit l'homme d'une voix traînante et moqueuse. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, gamin? D'où sortent ces gars-là ? J'espère que tu ne comptes quand même pas me les refourguer. »

« Salut, oncle Jhimey. On était dans le coin alors je me suis dit que je pourrais passer et voir si tu avais des informations sur ceux qui ont attaqué l'un de nos villages. »

« Il s'est décidé à t'envoyer, finalement ? » Demanda Jhimey.

« Non. »

Jhimey fronça les sourcils. « Navrant. Bon, très bien! Suis-moi, gamin. » L'homme fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à la hauteur des autres shinobi. Il les observa un moment, avant de sourire. « Je doute que vous ayez l'intention de partir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Si Kankuro considère que vous êtes digne d'entrer ici, je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas vous accueillir. » Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Neji et Hinata. « Si j'étais vous, je resterais discret auprès de ma femme et mon fils. Ils n'apprécient guère vos inepties concernant Soke et Bunke. » Sur ces paroles, il monta une falaise à proximité, et Kankuro le suivit.

« Attends ! Tu nous laisses en plan ? » S'insurgea Kiba.

« Vous êtes de grands garçons, vous allez vous en sortir. Allez donc vous promener un peu dans le campement. Vous n'aurez pas souvent l'opportunité de visiter un repère Iifernati, croyez-moi. »

Kankuro suivit son oncle derrière le rempart de pierre.

* * *

Kankuro s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Jhimey s'installait systématiquement au sommet d'un grand rocher pour discuter avec un membre de sa famille. Peut-être appréciait-il simplement la vue. Ou alors il était ainsi capable de repérer quiconque chercherait à les espionner. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était une chose qui était entré dans les habitudes de Kankuro, et il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de procéder autrement.

Une fois arrivés tout en haut d'un énorme rocher (Jhimey, s'il n'était pas un shinobi, restait un expert en escalade.), Kankuro commença à interroger son oncle.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si important que tu ne puisses dire en face de la tribu ? »

« Ou devant tes copains de la Feuille. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part, gamin. Je me souviens parfaitement de la description que tu m'as faite il y a quelques années ! Dois-je te rafraîchir la mémoire ? La saloperie de clebs, le connard aux insectes, la plante verte, et ce taré de Hyuga qui avait essayé de buter la plante verte. »

« Jhimey… » Soupira Kankuro. « Concentre-toi s'il te plaît. La Fumée. Les morts. Ca te dit quelque chose? »

« Oh, tu n'es pas drôle, gamin. Très bien. » Jhimey se mit à tourner en rond autour de Kankuro. Encore une de ses vieilles habitudes. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de marcher en cercle autour des gens quand il parlait. Kankuro supposait que c'était simplement dû au caractère nerveux de son oncle. « Tout d'abord, dis-moi, combien y a-t-il de tribus par ici ? »

« Huit principales. » Répondit Kankuro. « Les Dragons Sanglants, les Crocs de Serpent, Les Chats des Sables, les Chacals Rieurs, les Lions de la Nuit, les Crocodiles Furtifs, l'Ombre de la Chouette, et la nôtre, les Aigles Chasseurs. L'autre n'a pas à être mentionnée. »

« En effet. Nous, les Aigles Chasseurs, vivons dans cette zone. Qu'en est-il des autres ? »

« Un peu partout. »

« Ha ha, très amusant, gamin. » Jhimey roula des yeux. « Dis-moi au moins où se situent les quatre dernières. »

« Les Chacals Rieurs et les Lions de la Nuit habitent la côte Sud. A proximité de la terre des Arbres Tortueux. Les Crocodiles Furtifs et l'Ombre de la Chouette sont plus proches du Sud-est. Aucun clan ne se trouve près des terres shinobi. Cette zone est réservée aux hommes des villes et au demeuré féodal. »

« Parfait. Dis-moi, maintenant. Ce territoire n'est pas fréquenté par ces quatre-là. Pourquoi apparaissent-ils ici ? Et que fabriquent-ils si près de la frontière de la Fumée?

Kankuro fronça les sourcils. « Tous les quatre ? » Il avait suspecté les Chacals Rieurs d'avoir conclu une sorte d'alliance avec la Fumée, mais quatre tribus? La moitié de la puissance nomade du pays du Vent? « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as une suggestion ? »

« Eh bien, je crois, oui. » Grogna Kankuro. « Le pays de la Fumée a manifestement l'intention de nous déclarer la guerre. Aucun doute sur le fait que Gaara ne va pas rester les bras croisés. Les tribus en sont conscientes, même des dégénérés comme les Chacals Rieurs. Mais pourquoi voudraient-ils s'allier avec des étrangers ? »

« J'ai mon idée. » Répondit Jhimey. « Premièrement, n'êtes-vous pas vous-même alliés avec un pays étranger ? Plusieurs, même ? »

« C'est différent. L'alliance avec le pays du Feu est une bonne chose pour toutes les tribus. Tu sais que j'ai toujours joué en faveur des Aigles devant le conseil, Jhimey. Tout comme Baki. Mais je ne m'oppose pas non plus à des changements intéressants. L'alliance avec Konoha ne va à l'encontre d'aucune tribu, et ne nous affaibli pas. »

« Je sais tout ça. » Approuva Jhimey. « Mais écoute ton oncle une minute. De quelle tribu le Sandaime Kazekage était originaire ? »

« Les Lions de la Nuit. »

« Exactement. Qui s'est senti plus offensé que jamais lorsque ton père a prit la pouvoir ? Lorsqu'il a débarqué dans le conseil et a commencé à faire tomber des têtes en se déclarant Yondaime Kazekage ? Les Lions de la Nuit. Qui a le plus mal réagir lorsque ce même leader a choisi une vermine des villes pour femme, plutôt qu'une Iifernati ? L'Ombre de la Chouette, la tribu la plus conservatrice. Et ne s'est-elle pas non plus insurgée lorsque cette femme a donné naissance à une fille en lui accordant tout l'entraînement et le statut réservé à la gente masculine ? »

« Je sais bien que les Lions de la Nuit et l'Ombre de la Chouette haïssent notre famille, crois-moi, j'en ai conscience. » Grommela Kankuro. « Mais les Chacals… Une seconde… » Il marqua une pause. « C'est parce que nous avons banni le banditisme, c'est ça? Ils ont toujours considéré qu'il était en leur droit de piller les caravanes provenant du pays du Feu et ce fut l'une des premières choses que Gaara a fait cesser en devenant Kazekage. »

« En effet. Quand aux Crocodiles… Qui sait ce qui peut leur passer par la tête ? » Jhimey haussa des épaules.

« Merde. » Murmura Kankuro. Il ne s'agissait plus d'une invasion, mais aussi d'une guerre civile! « Gaara ne s'attendra pas à ça. Il n'en sait pas suffisamment sur les tribus. »

« Je sais. » Soupira son oncle. « J'avais espéré qu'après la mort de son père il aurait pu venir ici avec toi… »

« J'ai essayé, Jhimey, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Mais il refuse de m'écouter. »

« Je sais, je sais. » Répondit Jhimey. « Je suppose que je n'avais pas à m'attendre à ce que Gaara oublie ce que ce petit con lui a fait subir, mais j'espérais pouvoir compter sur sa curiosité. Son manque de connaissances en ce qui concerne les tribus pourrait lui être fatal dans cette situation. Heureusement qu'il t'a à ses côtés. »

Kankuro soupira. « Jhimey… J'ai un problème. »

« Quel genre de problème? »

Kankuro hésita. Son oncle était l'une des rares personnes en qui il avait une confiance absolue. Il avait toujours su lui donner de bons conseils, malgré ses moqueries.

Kankuro commença à lui parler des loups garous.

* * *

Hinata ne pouvait réprimer sa fascination pour les chevaux. Dans son village, la plupart des gens utilisaient des bœufs, et encore, ils étaient rares. Les ninjas n'utilisant jamais de chevaux, elle n'avait en fait jamais vraiment eut l'occasion d'en observer de si près. Elle se trouvait en ce moment près de la grange, admirant l'un d'entre eux, une jument d'une robe grise, presque bleutée. La bête semblait tout aussi intriguée par elle. Elle remua les naseaux, puis avança la tête. Tout d'abord, Hinata ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait, et la jument commença à donner des petits coups de museaux dans ses vêtements.

« Elle te prend pour moi, aussi curieux que ça puisse paraisse. Elle veut que tu lui donne une friandise. »

Hinata fit un bond de surprise et se retourna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

La femme lui ressemblait énormément. Même morphologie, même taille.

Même leurs yeux se ressemblaient. Des yeux sans pupilles. Les yeux des Hyuga.

« Vous… Vous… » Bafouilla Hinata.

« Katsu. » Dit simplement la femme, avec un léger rictus rappelant vaguement celui de Kankuro. Puis, lorsqu'elle inclina la tête de côté en fermant un œil, elle aurait pu jurer voir le marionnettiste. « Dresseuse de chevaux des Aigles Chasseurs. »

« Dresseuse de chevaux… Vous en êtes la responsable ? » Elle désigna la jument, qui continuait à fixer Hinata avec espoir.

« Je les entraîne. J'en fais des chevaux de guerre. Je m'occupe de ceux qui sont malades ou blessés. Cette jument, » Elle fit un mouvement de tête vers l'animal. « Est encore apprentissage. » Katsu mit la main dans sa poche et en sorti un carré de sucre. « Regarde ça, Hyuga. » La femme lança un ordre en Iifernati. La jument agita les oreilles, se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, frappa deux coups puis reprit sa place. Katsu lui donna le sucre, qu'elle engloutit avec ou soupir de plaisir.

« J'ai entendu dire, » commença la dresseuse en flattant le nez de la jument, « Que dans votre pays vous utilisiez des buffles plutôt que des chevaux. Des buffles ! » Elle cracha avec dédain. « Des animaux stupides. Peut-être un peu plus rapides que certains chevaux, mais mes bébés sont bien plus intelligents et entraînés. Un cheval Iifernati est fidèle à son maître, et il ne laissera jamais un inconnu le monter. Il peut t'alerter s'il sent un danger. Et, bien sûr, il combattra à tes côtés si tu sais lui donner les directives. C'est bien plus utile qu'un buffle. Ou même un véhicule de la Fumée. »

Hinata hocha la tête. « C'est intéressant. C'est la première fois que je me trouve aussi près d'un cheval. »

Katsu fronça les sourcils. « Cela ne m'étonne pas. » Elle lui jeta un regard étrange, Presque nerveux. « Tu ne sembles pas surprise de rencontrer quelqu'un qui porte les mêmes yeux que toi dans un camp Iifernati… »

Hinata haussa les épaules. « Kankuro nous a parlé de vous. »

« Vraiment? Et cela ne t'ennuie pas? »

« Ca devrait être le cas ? »

Katsu éclata de rire. « Eh bien, je m'imaginais les Hyuga plus butés et énervants. Tu as l'air si douce. Pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. De plus, si tu es bien celle que je crois, tu fais partie de la Soke, ce qui est d'autant plus étonnant. »

Hinata se sentit mal à l'aise. « Comment pouvez-vous savoir qui je suis ? Comment pouvez-vous me reconnaître alors que c'est la première fois que nous nous voyons ? »

Katsu lui sourit. « Kankuro n'a pas la langue pendue que pour vous. Il est passé nous voir après l'échec de l'invasion, et il nous a raconté quelques histoires. Aucune d'entre elles n'étaient très flatteuses pour toi ou ton frère. »

Hinata n'était pas étonnée d'apprendre que Kankuro n'avait pas été impressionné par elle à l'époque. Elle avait le sentiment qu'une personnalité timide comme la sienne avait le don de l'agacer plus qu'autre chose. Quant à Neji… « Je suppose que vous voulez parler de Neji, il s'agit en réalité de mon cousin, mais je le considère presque comme mon frère. »

« Gamine, tu as une drôle de conception de la famille. Les frères ne tuent pas leurs sœurs. Pas plus que les cousins, d'ailleurs. »

« Neji en voulait à la Soke. Les choses se sont arrangées entre nous après l'examen Chunin. »

Katsu lui répondit par un regard mauvais. Le malaise d'Hinata s'accentua.

Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais il lui paraissait clair que cette femme avait quelque chose contre elle. Par le passé, elle se serait contenté de bégayer avant de battre en retraite, mais elle avait prit la résolution de s'affirmer davantage suite à l'examen. L'échec était critique lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité de Naruto, qui l'intimidait toujours autant, mais elle arrivait de plus en plus à prendre sur elle face aux autres.

« Auriez-vous un problème avec moi? » Demanda Hinata à l'Iifernati de but en blanc.

Katsu cligna des yeux. « J'imagine que je n'ai aucune raison d'en avoir. On ne se connait pas, et je n'ai pas à te juger. Mais toute ma vie on m'a appris qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux shinobi de Konoha, les Hyuga tout particulièrement. Regarde mon front, gamine. »

Katsu dégagea sa frange. « Que vois-tu ? »

« Rien. » Tout d'abord, Hinata resta interdite, avant de comprendre. « Vous n'avez pas de marque maudite. »

« Mon ancêtre, Toshi, en avait une, mais aucun de ses enfants, ni sa descendance, n'eut à supporter cette marque. Cependant, cette histoire était devenue un peu celle du croque-mitaine de la famille. Depuis Toshi, les Hyuga nous on été décrits comme des êtres maléfiques, et que s'ils venaient à capturer sa descendance, elle la maudirait à son tour afin de les réduire à l'esclavage. Ici, la Bunke est vu comme une bande de chiens apprivoisés, et la Soke comme des tyrans. Nous seuls sommes réellement libres, vois-tu ? »

« Je vois, et je pense que je comprends. » soupira Hinata. Je ne suis moi-même pas partisante du sceau de l'oiseau en cage, surtout après avoir vu ce qu'a dû subir mon cousin. Je ne souhaite que son bonheur, et je n'aime pas cette marque. » Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne peux rien faire contre ça, mais… »

Katsu tourna la tête. « Je n'attendais pas de toi que tu tentes quoi que ce soit. »

Manifestement, elle était loin d'avoir arrangé les choses.

* * *

Neji, moins intéressé que sa cousine par l'équitation, était allé faire un tour près du terrain d'entraînement, où la jeune génération des Aigles Chasseurs combattait à l'aide d'armes en bois. L'un d'entre eux, en particulier, semblait se débrouiller avec talent. Il avait à peu de chose près la même taille que Kankuro, ses cheveux étaient noirs et sa peau légèrement moins halée que celle de ses confrères. Il tenait dans chaque main une réplique de cimeterre.

Soudainement, le garçon se retourna, et Neji eut un sursaut de stupéfaction. Ce gars possédait des yeux de Hyuga ! Neji en conclut rapidement qu'il devait s'agir du cousin de Kankuro, Maro.

Maro, car il s'agissait effectivement de lui, cracha presque de rage à la vue de Neji. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de constater que, mis à part les yeux, ses traits n'avaient rien de ceux d'un Hyuga. A dire vrai, il ressemblait beaucoup à Kankuro. Son nez était un peu plus étroit que celui de son cousin, sa bouche plus fine, et sa musculature plus imposante, mais la similitude était indéniable. Il était surprenant de voir des yeux de Hyuga associé à un corps clairement Iifernati.

Par ailleurs, il avait l'air particulièrement et royalement de mauvaise humeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, chien des Hyuga ? » Aboya-t-il.

Neji se tendit. Il n'appréciait guère le fait de se faire insulter de la sorte, et ce par qui que ce soit ! « Je suis venu ici avec ton cousin, tu pourrais me montrer un peu de respect. »

« Ah ! Et pourquoi devrais-je te respecter ? Tu es un Hyuga! Je ne dois rien aux étrangers, et encore moins du respect. »

« Je pourrais voir tes yeux à des kilomètre. Tu es un Hyuga, toi aussi. »

Maro eut un sourire mauvais et pointa du doigt le bandeau de Neji. « Jamais de la vie, mon pauvre. J'ai peut-être tes yeux, mais rien de plus. Je n'ai pas de malédiction. » Il dévoila son front en guise d'illustration. Un front vierge de toute marque maudite. « Je suis un homme libre, pas un esclave de la Soke ! Nous partageons bien le même sang, mais je suis né et ai été élevé en tant qu'Iifernati. Je me fous de savoir ce que tu viens faire ici, mais je t'interdis d'essayer de me comparer à des fabricants d'esclaves ou leurs chiens ! »

Neji comprit vite que quel que soit l'objection qu'il pourrait avancer, il finirait par déclencher une altercation, quelque chose qui ne lui paraissait pas très avisé au beau milieu d'un camp d'Aigles Chasseurs, où tout le monde prendrait certainement le parti de Maro. Il se contenta donc de lever la main en signe d'apaisement et de parler aussi calmement que possible. « Ecoute, je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre toi. Je n'ai rien contre toi. »

Maro grogna. « Vraiment ? J'aurai pu le parier! Tu ne vas même pas défendre ton clan ? Comme c'est prévisible. Mon cousin m'a parlé de toi, Neji Hyuga. Tu n'as aucune loyauté envers ta famille! »

Neji fronça les sourcils. L'homme avait-il seulement remarqué la contradiction dans ses propos? Il crachait sur les méthodes des Hyuga, puis reprochait à Neji son comportement passé ?

« Crois-moi, je comprends ton hostilité. Je n'étais pas vraiment un adepte des Hyuga non plus, il y a de ça quelques années. En toute honnêteté, je suis toujours opposé à certaines de leurs pratiques. Mais ils ne sont pas si mauvais que tu le prétends. Je… »

« Enfoiré d'hypocrite ! Tu as passé la moitié de ton temps à essayer de tuer ta propre sœur, et à présent tu retournes ta veste pour te comporter comme tous les autres chiens des Hyuga ! »

Neji commença à perdre patience. « Comment es-tu au courant de cette histoire ? »

« C'est moi qui le lui ai dit, malheureusement. » Kankuro apparu auprès de Neji. « Franchement, Maro, tu essaies de déclencher un incident diplomatique ou quoi ? »

Maro éclata de rire et commença à parler à Kankuro dans leur propre langue. Sa voix et son attitude avaient radicalement changés.

Neji en profita pour s'éclipser. L'expérience s'était avérée… dérangeante. Mais une phrase de Maro l'avait particulièrement heurté. Etait-il dans le vrai ? Se montrait-il amical auprès de la Soke par pure hypocrisie ?

Il entendit brusquement Maro s'écrier. « Lui ?! Ton garde du corps ? Kankuro, tu es cinglé! Ce connard de Hyuga n'hésitera pas à te poignarder dans le dos ! Crois-moi, il n'a aucune notion de la loyauté ! »

Neji saisit le fait que ces paroles lui étaient tout autant destinées qu'à Kankuro.


	19. Contrôle

**Chapitre Dix-neuf**

**Contrôle**

Ils passèrent la nuit chez les Aigles Chasseurs. L'équipe de Konoha et Kankuro vinrent manger avec Jhimey et sa famille, moment qui s'avéra quelque peu étrange. Premièrement, les Aigles se révélèrent très différents des habitants de Suna. Les shinobi du sable étaient de nature réservée, fière et difficilement abordable. Les membres de la tribu en étaient pratiquement l'opposé. Tout aussi fiers que les shinobi, ils étaient cependant plus vivants, plus passionnés, et également très tactiles. Jhimey et Katsu en étaient la parfaite illustration, littéralement incapables de s'empêcher de poser une main sur l'autre, même pendant le repas (essentiellement constitué de viande grillée). Dès qu'ils se retrouvaient à proximité l'un de l'autre, on les voyait toujours collés, au grand minimum la main dans la main. Maro lui aussi semblait enclin aux contacts physiques, bien que les siens se limitaient à de grandes tapes dans le dos et des pichenettes amicales, sans oublier ses éclats de rire spontanés et sonores.

Toute cette familiarité avait tendance à mettre les shinobi mal à l'aise. Très mal à l'aise. Même Kankuro ne semblait pas tout à fait décontracté, même s'il l'était tout de même plus que le reste du groupe.

Par ailleurs, Maro en avait toujours après Neji. Ouvertement.

Neji était plus que pressé de partir. Maro s'était montré agressif envers lui presque toute la nuit, ce qui avait eu le don de mettre ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le garçon lui en voulait à ce point. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrangea pour s'isoler un peu avec Kankuro et lui poser la question.

Kankuro sembla vouloir éviter le sujet, mais Neji se montra persistant. « Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? » Grommela Kankuro. « Très bien ! La vérité, c'est que… » Il hésita un peu. « En quelques sortes, il doit penser que tu es maudit. »

« …Hein ? » Neji ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse.

« Ecoute, c'est ancré dans leur culture. Les Iifernatis sont très attachés aux liens familiaux. Pour eux, ils sont même plus importants que leur propre vie. Si tu fais du mal à ta famille, même si c'est accidentel, alors le mauvais œil s'abattra sur toi. Maro considère ce que tu as fait lors de l'examen Chunin comme un acte impardonnable. C'est probablement le plus haut tabou, ici. Un peu comme si… eh bien, tu voudrais coucher avec ta propre sœur, ou quelque chose comme ça. Pour un Iifernati, s'en prendre à sa famille a tout simplement quelque chose de répugnant. »

« Il n'a pas l'air d'être contre le fait de m'attaquer. » Grogna Neji.

« Eh bien, pas tout à fait. » Rectifia Kankuro. « Il t'a provoqué, effectivement, mais jamais il ne cherchera à t'attaquer. Ca fait toute la différence. La limite est fine, mais elle est là. »

« Mais Gaara a tué son oncle, non ? Et cet oncle a lui-même tenté de le tuer ? »

« Ouais, mais Yashamaru n'était pas Iifernati, pas plus que ma mère. Quant à Gaara… » Kankuro haussa les épaules. Dans les faits, bon nombre d'habitants de Suna pensaient que Gaara avait effectivement été maudit. Et, tout au fond de lui, Kankuro partageait cette opinion. Gaara avait eut une enfance misérable, et qui sait si la mort de leur mère n'en avait pas été l'origine ? Evidemment, ce n'était pas de la faute de Gaara, mais si l'on se fiait aux shamans, les esprits des Dieux étaient sans pitié pour les coupables de matricide, peu importe les circonstances. Par ailleurs, il existait également une chambre de rédemption dans les croyances Iifernatis. Il était dit qu'une personne qui faisait pénitence serait capable de briser sa malédiction. Et si Gaara, en devenant le protecteur de Suna, avait su lever la sienne ? C'était une chose en laquelle Kankuro croyait dur comme fer. Même s'il n'était pas du genre à le crier sous tous les toits, Kankuro était en réalité un homme profondément superstitieux, et pensait foncièrement à la manière des Iifernatis. Il n'en parlait jamais, mais ses réflexions en étaient grandement influencées.

« Ecoute. » Dit Kankuro, devenant de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à la tournure que prenait la conversation. « Je ne fais que t'expliquer ce qu'il pense. Ne viens pas chouiner dans mes pattes juste parce que tu ne comprends pas. Est-ce que moi je viens te faire chier à propos de toutes les conneries que tu déblatères sur le destin ? »

La conversation se termina ainsi.

Du moins pour l'instant.

* * *

Dès l'aube, tout le monde était près pour se remettre en route. Un sentiment pressant les avaient tous touchés. Ils avaient le désagréable pressentiment que la Fumée allait tenter quelque chose dans un futur proche. Kankuro emporta avec lui l'étrange fusil, afin de le présenter aux marionnettistes. Il était convaincu que ceux-ci pourraient trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Vous venez peut-être du pays du Feu, mais tant que vous resterez les alliés de mon neveu, vous serez toujours les bienvenus dans nos camps. » Déclara Jhimey alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir. Les Aigles Chasseurs avaient eut la gentillesse de leur offrir des réserves d'eau et de nourriture. Avec un peu de chance, ils n'auraient plus à manger de lézards frits. « Et, tant que vous ne chercherez pas à apposer de sceaux sur ma femme ou mon fils, je vous considèrerai comme membres de ma famille, Hyuga. »

« C'est un immense honneur, Hyuga, sois reconnaissant. » Siffla Kankuro à l'oreille de Neji.

Neji n'était pas sûr de vouloir faire partie de la famille d'un homme dont le fils semblait le haïr de toute son âme, et en effet Maro était encore en train de le fusiller du regard comme si son souhait le plus cher était de le voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Ceci étant, Neji, né en plein milieu d'un déboire politique, était habitué à se montrer courtois envers les gens qui voulaient sa mort.

Maro, de son côté, ne se sentait pas concerné par ce genre de tact. « Père peut bien t'accepter, mais ce ne sera jamais mon cas. » Gronda le jeune guerrier. « Surveille tes arrières, cousin, ce mec-là causera ta perte ! »

« Tu ne sais rien de moi. » Répliqua Neji, essayant de conserver son calme.

« J'en sais assez ! Tu vaux peut-être quelque chose sur le champ de bataille, mais tu as le cœur d'un boa mort ! Tu te fiches bien de Kankuro, et je doute que tu restes à ses côtés si les choses se corsent ! »

Neji se dit qu'il ne valait pas la peine de protester.

Katsu et Hinata, de leur côté, se quittaient en bien meilleurs termes. Hinata s'était découvert une passion pour les chevaux Iifernatis, et Katsu avait été ravie de pouvoir lui en parler. Hinata vint donc non seulement saluer la femme avec chaleur, mais en profita également pour caresser le nez de la jument grise.

« Tu aurais été l'une des nôtres, j'aurais fait de cette jument ta monture personnelle » Lui avoua Katsu. « Elle a l'air de t'aimer beaucoup. » En effet, la jeune femelle semblait observer les moindres faits et geste d'Hinata.

« Certainement pas. » Marmonna Neji. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir une de ces bestioles caractérielles traîner autour de sa cousine !

Hinata flatta une dernière fois la jument avant de le rejoindre. Elle avait conscience qu'un cheval ne serait pas le bienvenue dans l'enceinte du clan Hyuga. Son père n'accepterait jamais. Pourtant, elle aurait vraiment été ravie du contraire. Elle adorait ce cheval.

Un dernier au revoir et les ninjas se mirent en route.

A l'instant même où ils disparurent, les Aigles Chasseurs commencèrent à démonter le campement.

« Tu es sûr qu'on ne devrait pas attendre Ticael ? » Demanda Katsu, faisant référence à l'homme qui était parti escorter les survivants du massacre jusqu'à Suna.

« Il nous rattrapera. » Répondit Jhimey. « Mais nous devons trouver Iren. »

« Iren des Dragons Sanglants ? »

« Oui. La guerre pourrait éclater d'un jour à l'autre. Et, si cela devait arriver, je veux que mon neveu bénéficie de toute l'aide qu'il puisse obtenir. Peut-être que Gaara ne se préoccupe pas de moi, mais moi, je me préoccupe de lui ! »

Katsu hocha la tête, puis les Aigles Chasseurs partirent à la recherche des Dragons Sanglants, leurs plus anciens alliés.

* * *

Ticael des Aigles Chasseurs venait tout juste d'arriver aux portes de Suna, accompagné des rescapés. A peine arrivé, il demanda audience auprès du Kazekage.

Gaara avait toujours refusé d'avoir quoi que ce soit en rapport avec les Aigles Chasseurs. Après la trahison de Yashamaru, il ne se sentait pas capable de faire confiance à son deuxième oncle, ni à tout ce qui s'en rapprochait. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où Baki, Temari et Kankuro lui avaient assuré que Jhimey était de son côté, Gaara n'avait jamais trouvé l'envie de rencontrer cet homme.

Cette méfiance avait peu à peu déteint sur ses hommes, aussi les gardes postés aux portes de Suna parurent aux premiers abords réticents à laisser entrer un nomade à l'air crasseux et irrité, quand bien même une troupe de civils à l'air hagard se tenait derrière lui. Pour arranger les choses, Ticael ayant momentanément oublié de parler dans le langage shinobi sous le coup de l'excitation, parlait dans un Iifernati rapide et indéchiffrable dont les gardes ne saisirent pas un traître mot.

« Woh, woh, du calme ! » Cria l'un des gardes. « Sale vermine du désert! Parle moins vite, je te dis! »

Ticael leur aboya dessus. Ils réussirent tout juste à entendre les mots "rats de la ville" et "pourritures". Ce qui n'améliora pas la patience des gardes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » Temari avait entendu l'altercation au niveau des portes, et était partie aux nouvelles immédiatement. Cela lui semblait être une bonne excuse pour éviter Shikamaru.

Shikamaru avait de toute évidence réalisé qu'il était tombé amoureux. Il avait finit par s'en faire une raison, et était à présent déterminé à prouver à Temari à quel point elle aussi l'aimait. Agacée par son insistance, Temari se faisait violence pour s'empêcher de répondre à ces avances, ce qui lui prenait déjà une bonne partie de son temps.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était ça, l'amour, mais… C'était sacrément galère.

Venant au secours du nomade en détresse, elle commença à lui parler en Iifernati, une langue qu'elle maîtrisait tout autant que Kankuro, bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi intégrée dans leurs us et coutumes que son frère.

Ce qu'elle entendit faillit la faire basculer en arrière.

* * *

Gaara se figea à l'écoute du rapport de Temari. « Le village entier a disparu ? »

Temari hocha la tête. « Ils l'ont tous confirmé. Aucun doute sur le fait que le Pays de la Fumée nous ait pris pour cible. »

Gaara soupira. La guerre. Ils ne pourraient pas échapper à la guerre. Evidemment qu'il n'allait pas rester sans rien faire pendant qu'on s'en prenait à son pays ! Personne ne s'en prenait à son peuple sans en subir les conséquences.

« Kankuro devrait être bientôt de retour, mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre son rapport. Envoie un message au Daimyo. » Temari plissa les yeux. « Je sais qu'il va hésiter, mais nous devons au moins faire l'effort de le tenir informé. Je veux aussi des messagers dans toutes les villes. Que les chefs de villages soient avertis de la possible arrivée des machines de la Fumée. Temari, après Kankuro, c'est toi et Baki qui en savent le plus sur les Iifernatis. Comment crois-tu qu'ils vont réagir ?

Temari réfléchit. « Les Aigles Chasseurs seront avec nous, nous faisons partie de la tribu. » Gaara fronça le nez, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. « Les Dragons Sanglants les suivront probablement. Les Lions de la Nuit, l'Ombre de la Chouette et les Chacals Rieurs nous détestent. Quand aux Crocodiles Furtifs et les Crocs de Serpent… Je ne sais pas, Gaara. »

« Je vois. » Répondit Gaara. « Je veux que l'Ordre des marionnettistes me fournissent autant d'informations que possible sur l'artillerie de la Fumée. Et, Temari. » Il lui était difficile de donner cet ordre, mais il le fallait. « Renvoie les shinobi de la Feuille chez eux. »

« Mais, ils sont sensés nous prêter main forte ! »

« Contre les loups garous, en effet, pas dans une guerre contre une nation dont ils n'ont qu'à peine entendu parler. Je ne suis pas convaincu que Tsunade-sama soit d'accord pour envoyer ses troupes contre de tels ennemis. »

Temari tenta tant bien que mal de contenir sa frustration. Gaara passait trop de temps à s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de deux nations alors qu'il devrait se concentrer sur la leur !

« Et pour Neji, il ne devrait pas rester pour surveiller Kankuro ? »

« Tout ira bien pour Kankuro tant qu'on ne verra pas la pleine lune. Auquel cas nous n'aurons qu'à le laisser galoper dans le Dédale. Neji n'est plus indispensable. »

Temari soupira. On dirait bien que les ninjas de Konoha allaient rentrer chez eux finalement. Et Shikamaru avec eux.

Merde !

* * *

Temari était à l'extérieur de Suna, surveillant le désert en attendant son frère.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont Shikamaru l'avait trouvée.

« Je n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser partir en guerre contre des barbares qui utilisent des machines bizarres. » Grommela Shikamaru.

« Qui sait, peut-être que le Hokage décidera de nous aider… » Temari n'en était pas convaincue. La nation du Feu était un endroit paisible. Ils n'étaient pas alliés avec Suna depuis suffisamment longtemps pour venir combattre à leurs côtés. Shikamaru en doutait aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se surprenne à penser à autre chose.

« En tout cas, je voudrais bien rester ici. » Dit-il calmement.

Temari se tourna vers lui. « Tu es sérieux ? Je croyais que tu avais ta propre nation à défendre ? »

« Je serai plus utile en te défendant toi. »

Temari sourit. « Regardez ce crétin se donner des grands airs. »

Et… Disons simplement que les choses commencèrent à évoluer à cet instant. Aucun vêtement n'avait encore été retiré, mais tandis qu'ils commençaient à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, une voix agacée les stoppèrent dans leur élan. « Et pourrais-je savoir ce que tu avais l'intention de faire à ma sœur, Nara ? »

« Et merde, ils ont été rapides. » Marmonna Shikamaru tout en s'écartant de Temari. Kankuro le fixa d'un air traduisant clairement que la seule raison pour laquelle il était encore vivant, venait du fait qu'il portait toujours son pantalon.

« Salut, Kankuro. » Il ne sut pourquoi, aucune réplique spirituelle ne vint à l'esprit de Shikamaru.

Kankuro grogna. Littéralement, toutes dents dehors.

« Je ferais mieux de partir. » Dit Shikamaru.

« Bonne idée. Attention, il peut mordre. » Répondit Temari.

« Les gars. » Shikamaru se tourna vers ses camarades de Konoha, qui le regardaient comme s'il avait perdu les pédales. « Il faut faire vos valises. On rentre au village. »

« …Vraiment? » Demanda Shino. « Je me demande pourquoi. » Son ton suggérait que ce départ avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Peut-être Gaara n'était-il pas satisfait de la nouvelle acquisition de Temari ?

Shikamaru se contenta de faire comme si de rien n'était, même si Kiba ricanait sous cape, Neji se contentait de le fixer lourdement, Shino était… tout simplement Shino, et Hinata semblait exaspérée.

« Prends le fusil. » Kankuro mit l'arme entre les mains de Kiba. « Va au théâtre et demande Stick. Il saura quoi faire. » Il se tourna vers sa sœur. « On peut causer? »

Temari acquiesça. « Bien sûr. »

« Sans lui? »

« Il doit faire ses bagages. »

« Mais… » Commença Shikamaru.

« Vas-y, Shikamaru, tout va bien. J'ai à parler avec mon frère. » Le coupa Temari.

« Il pourrait… »

Temari le fusilla du regard. « N'essaie même pas de finir cette phrase. » Gronda-t-elle. « Jamais Kankuro ne me fera le moindre mal, et tu es un idiot d'avoir pu y penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ! »

Shikamaru soupira. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont Kankuro grondait, mais il n'allait pas contredire Temari. Il connaissait ce regard. Celui qui disait Je-vais-te mettre-mon-éventail-où-je-pense. Il sortit donc, essayant d'ignorer les moqueries de Kiba.

A peine avaient-ils disparus que Kankuro cessa de gronder. Il arqua un sourcil à l'intention de Temari. « …Lui ? »

Temari haussa les épaules. « Ouais, lui. »

« Sérieusement, Temari, un mec de Konoha ? Le mec le plus feignant et bon à rien qui ait jamais vécu à Konoha ? Mais à qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ca s'est passé comme ça. »

« Temari, je… » Il ne put achever sa phrase. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle allait le quitter. Elle allait quitter Suna pour aller vivre avec… ça. Ca sœur allait devenir une foutue ninja de Konoha! Mais… Et si elle aimait vraiment Shikamaru ? Le premier instinct de Kankuro avait été de défendre l'honneur de sa sœur, mais tout au fond de lui il avait vu que cela allait finir par arriver. Il avait vu que ces deux là s'aimaient beaucoup. Et même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il aimait Temari. Il l'aimait trop pour lui dire de ne pas rester avec un homme si elle l'aimait vraiment.

« Temari, tu l'aimes ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je crois bien, oui. Je l'aime, Kankuro. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'aime. »

Kankuro éclata de rire. « Bon, dans ce cas, ça veut dire que tu l'auras ! Je l'attacherai dans la remise pour toi, au cas où il essaierait de s'échapper! »

Temari rit à son tour. « Imbécile. »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais Temari… » Kankuro soupira. « Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Si tu t'en vas je perdrais la seul personne dans ce village qui me connaisse vraiment, qui me comprenne vraiment. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir sans ma sœur. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne chercherai pas à t'en empêcher. »

« Peut-être qu'il pourrait venir ici. » Dit-elle tout haut.

« J'espère. Mais, dans tout les cas, je te soutiendrai. » Répondit Kankuro. En temps normal ils évitaient de se montrer leur attachement mutuel, mais en cet instant ils ne purent se contenir. Kankuro serra sa sœur dans ses bras, et pour une fois, il se foutait de son image.

Ce qui sera sa plus fatale erreur.

Ils étaient tellement dans leur bulle qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas les deux loups garous les épiant derrière un rocher.

« Tu vois cette fille ? Regarde comment il est avec elle. C'est évident qu'il tient à elle ! » Murmura Cragga. « Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! Vas-y ! »

Aftan serra la rune de sa main valide et sortit de sa cachette. Il gronda, et les deux shinobi se retournèrent en sursaut. Le visage de Temari se tordit de fureur tandis qu'elle sortait son éventail. « Toi ! Le loup ! » Cracha t'elle.

« Oui, tout comme ton frère ici présent. » Aftan avait du mal à parler dans leur langue, mais le résultat était compréhensible.

« Tu as commis une grosse erreur, boule de poil. » Grogna Kankuro en invoquant ses marionnettes. « C'est l'heure de payer pour ça ! »

« Je ne crois pas, Sauvage. » Répliqua le loup. Il leva la rune et murmura la formule d'activation.

Kankuro gronda et se rua vers lui avec ses pantins. Temari souleva son éventail afin de suivre l'assaut de son frère.

La rune se mit à briller. « Sauvage! Arrête ! Obéis-moi. »

C'était comme s'il venait de se faire frapper en pleine tête. Kankuro ressentit comme une secousse dans son esprit, et son corps cessa soudainement de lui obéir. Il s'arrêta net, et ses pantins s'écrasèrent au sol. Il tenta de les redresser. De reprendre le combat. Mais il lui était impossible de faire le moindre mouvement. Comme si son corps s'était séparé de son esprit. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était rester immobile, son esprit se débattant furieusement, incapable de se sortir de là.

Temari se figea. Quelque chose clochait chez son frère. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté?

« Kankuro! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Demanda-t-elle.

Aftan sourit. Tout cela devenait intéressant ! C'était lui qui avait le contrôle à présent ! Un Sauvage, complètement à sa merci ! C'était tout bonnement fabuleux.

« Il m'appartient, à présent. » Jubila Aftan.

Tout était parfait…


	20. Un sable souillé par le sang

**Chapitre Vingt**

**Un sable souillé par le sang**

« Kankuro ! Réveille-toi ! » Hurla Temari. Son frère ne réagit pas. Elle se tourna vers Aftan. « Libère-le ! »

Aftan sourit. Voilà une bonne occasion de s'amuser un peu! Il n'avait encore jamais eut l'opportunité de prendre le contrôle d'un autre auparavant. Et il comptait bien en profiter autant que possible.

« Il obéira au moindre de mes ordre, grâce à ceci. » Aftan agita la rune entre ses griffes. Dissimulée derrière le rocher, Cragga gronda. Cet imbécile était trop sûr de lui !

_Encore heureux que je ne lui aie rien révélé d'important, ou il serait déjà en train de le déballer à cette femme ! _Songea-t-elle.

Temari n'en pensait pas moins de son côté. Mais cela l'arrangeait. Si elle pouvait continuer à le faire parler…

Son plan vola en éclat lorsqu'Aftan, totalement ivre du pouvoir que lui conférait la rune, ordonna à Kankuro de le rejoindre, de s'agenouiller devant lui et de lui lécher les pieds. Kankuro, intérieurement, rugit et lâcha un chapelet d'injures. Aftan, capable de lire ses pensées à travers la rune, put entendre chaque parole imagée que lui adressait le shinobi du sable, mais n'en fut que plus amusé. Quoi qu'il en soit, la rune possédait manifestement un pouvoir supérieur à un simple genjutsu, car Kankuro ne put s'empêcher d'obéir. Ses jambes se dirigèrent d'elles-mêmes vers le loup garou. Ses genoux fléchirent devant lui, contre son gré, et tombèrent au sol. Il lui était impossible de désobéir, malgré tous ses efforts, et de se retenir d'exécuter l'ordre le plus humiliant qui ne lui ait jamais été donné : lécher les pattes crasseuses de cette bête immonde.

Kankuro n'avait encore jamais eut à ce point le désir d'égorger quelqu'un ! Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, tailler en pièce cette pourriture, mais rien ne paraissait pouvoir le libérer du pouvoir de cette pierre.

Ce spectacle chassa toute manœuvre tactique de l'esprit de Temari. Comment cette bête pouvait-elle se permettre d'humilier ainsi son frère ! Comment avait-elle seulement osé ?! Le loup allait devoir payer cet affront. D'un mouvement vif, Temari s'élança dans les airs, planant jusqu'à eux. Avec un rugissement de rage, elle se laissa tomber juste au-dessus d'Aftan, se servant de l'effet de gravité pour assener au loup un puissant coup d'éventail. En pleine tête.

Malheureusement pour elle, Aftan réagit suffisamment vite et fit un bond en arrière, évitant l'attaque. Temari ragea et inclina son éventail replié en direction d'Aftan, déterminée à protéger son frère.

Aftan continua de sourire. La jeune femme ne semblait pas pleinement saisir le danger de la situation. « Sauvage! Défends ton maître ! Attaque-la! »

Temari réalisa que si le loup avait pu obliger Kankuro à faire quelque chose d'aussi inconcevable que de se prosterner devant lui, il n'aurait certainement pas plus de mal à lui faire exécuter cet ordre. Elle fit volte-face, prête à assommer Kankuro. Elle lui ferait certainement mal, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

Elle fut malheureusement légèrement trop lente. Tandis qu'elle se retournait, elle sentit deux mains, habituellement entraînées pour la manipulation des marionnettes, fermement placées autour de son cou. Kankuro la souleva de terre et resserra sa prise. Haletante, Temari regarda son frère.

Ce qu'elle vit la hanterait pour le reste de sa vie. Elle était habituée au caractère nerveux et impatient de son frère. Elle avait même commencé à se faire à la férocité périodique engendrée par la lycanthropie. Jamais, ceci dit, elle n'aurait imaginé le voir un jour ainsi. Son visage était devenu absolument vide. Aucune réaction, aucune émotion ne transparaissait, juste des traits dénués de toute humanité, tellement étrangers à sa personnalité. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si peu… vivant. Comme s'il était devenu l'un de ses propres pantins. Il ne se dégageait rien, absolument plus rien, de Kankuro. Toute la bestialité qu'il l'emplissait lorsque le loup prenait possession de lui avait fait du mal à Temari, mais cette absence d'émotions (voir même de capacité de réflexion), était infiniment plus douloureuse.

Temari connaissait le côté superstitieux de Kankuro. Pour tout dire, elle était l'une des rares personnes à être capable de comprendre son raisonnement. Et si elle n'était pas aussi imprégnée que lui dans la culture Iifernati, elle s'y était suffisamment intéressée pour la comprendre. Et elle savait pertinemment que, si Kankuro finissait par la blesser, il en serait profondément dévasté.

« Désolée pour ça. » Haleta Temari, avant de lui donner un violent coup de pied entre les jambes, espérant que le regard vide de son frère ne signifiait pas que ses terminaisons nerveuses avaient été insensibilisés ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Par chance, ce n'était effectivement pas le cas. Kankuro relâcha sa prise. Temari s'extirpa de son étreinte, et le frappa sur le flanc avec son éventail. Elle était à présent déterminée à mettre son frère hors course, afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur le loup.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle savait que son ninjutsu serait inefficace contre le loup garou, et elle ne voulait pas blesser Kankuro trop sérieusement. Elle avait conscience qu'elle ne donnait pas toutes ses forces, et que ça ne faisait que l'handicaper, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire du mal à Kankuro. Le simple fait de lever la main sur lui était difficile.

« Sauvage, transforme-toi. » Ordonna Aftan. Et, sous les yeux stupéfiés de Temari, la fourrure commença à pousser sur le corps de Kankuro. Ses crocs et ses griffes apparurent. Il se transformait en loup-garou.

En plein milieu de la journée.

_Comment n'ai-je pas pu le voir venir !_ S'énerva Temari, à juste titre. Si un loup garou pouvait apparaître à la lumière du jour, pourquoi Kankuro ne pourrait-il pas en faire autant ? Ils n'avaient jamais essayé de laisser Kankuro se transformer de son propre chef, ni même songé à cette éventualité. De toute évidence, c'était le cas.

Les choses se corsaient. Pour couronner le tout, la métamorphose semblait être beaucoup plus rapide que d'habitude, comme s'il ne cherchait pas à la contenir, contrairement aux fois précédentes. Comment cette pierre pouvait-elle avoir autant d'influence sur lui ? En quelques instants, Kankuro était pleinement devenu loup garou. Temari remarqua que le vide dans ses yeux n'avait pas disparu pour autant. Il gronda, découvrit ses crocs, et chargea Temari.

Temari leva son éventail et le toucha à l'épaule, mais manqua de nouveau de rapidité. Kankuro bondit et s'écrasa sur elle de tout son poids, les crocs prêts à lui déchiqueter la gorge. Elle les évita juste à temps, et les crocs rencontrèrent son épaule. Elle grogna de douleur et s'agrippa à son oreille, tirant de toutes ses forces, dans l'espoir de lui faire lâcher prise. Elle crut s'entendre crier, mais aurait été incapable de dire si c'était de peur ou de rage. Les deux, probablement. Elle réalisa que ce qu'elle avait tout d'abord prit pour des coups de poignards étaient en réalité dix longues griffes qui lui lacéraient les flancs.

Elle était en train de se faire agresser par la seule personne au monde qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer capable d'une telle chose. Même lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'il se transformait en loup garou, elle était restée convaincue qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Jamais. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils avaient été là l'un pour l'autre, et s'étaient protégés mutuellement. Il n'y avait eut que très peu de conflits fraternels entre eux deux, même si Kankuro pouvait être mauvaise tête, de temps à autres. Avec un père comme le leur, ils s'étaient naturellement rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Et, à la mort de leur mère, Temari avait dû elle-même prendre soin de son petit frère et ce sans beaucoup d'aide. Par conséquents, même lorsque le côté loup garou de Kankuro s'était montré des plus agressifs, Temari avait toujours su qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui.

Aujourd'hui, cette conviction avait été balayée. Bien sûr, elle avait conscience qu'il n'y était pour rien. La rune n'avait l'air de ne permettre aucune échappatoire pour Kankuro.

Elle sentit son propre sang s'écouler de ses plaies. Sa tête commença à s'alourdir, et son corps à faiblir. Non ! Ca de devait pas se passer comme ça ! Hors de question de mourir ici! Pas comme ça ! Elle remua les jambes, et commença à frapper Kankuro à l'estomac, essayant de toutes ses forces de le faire bouger. Ce qui ne sembla pas avoir beaucoup d'effet. Ses crocs semblaient s'être logés dans sa chair, et n'avaient pas l'intention de la lâcher.

Manifestement, sa voix avait porté jusqu'à Suna, à moins que les shinobi de Konoha ne soient de retour, mais elle entendit des gens crier. Dans un aboiement furieux, Akamaru chargea Kankuro, qui lâcha Temari. Il n'attaqua pas Akamaru, et Temari en conclut que c'était simplement dû au fait que l'autre loup garou ne lui en avait pas donné l'ordre.

_Super, sauvé par le clébard de Konoha._ Pensa Temari. Elle voulut se lever, mais son corps semblait trop faible pour lui obéir. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et sa tête tournait. Le sable autour d'elle était effroyablement imbibé de sang. De beaucoup trop de sang. Et elle continuait de le sentir suinter de ses blessures. Elle se fit violence pour se mettre sur ses pieds, en vain. Puis elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Elle grimaça de douleur et releva la tête. Elle grogna. Shikamaru. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça! Voilà qu'elle était devenue une pauvre demoiselle en détresse secourue par son preux chevalier en armure. Elle était sensée être une kunoichi, pas une misérable petite fleur fragile !

Mais il y avait plus urgent dans l'immédiat.

« C'est la pierre qu'il tient qui le manipule. » Souffla-t-elle. Elle savait que Shikamaru comprendrait. « Ce n'est pas sa faute. Il… » Elle fut incapable de garder les yeux ouvert. Elle se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience, sans pouvoir résister.

Shikamaru évalua la situation. Effectivement, il y avait bien un second loup garou, souriant comme un psychopathe et serrant quelque chose dans sa main. Quelque chose qui diffusait une étrange lumière. Shikamaru, furieux et effrayé à cause de l'état de Temari, réussi à conserver suffisamment son sang-froid pour analyser la situation. Il savait que Kankuro ne ferait jamais de mal à sa sœur, même sous sa forme animale. Par ailleurs, il était loin d'être improbable qu'un loup garou puisse avoir un moyen de prendre le contrôle d'un autre. Ils utilisaient un pouvoir qui leur était inconnu, et qui sait de quoi ils étaient capables ?

« J'ai compris. » La rassura Shikamaru.

Pendant ce temps, Akamaru s'était littéralement affalé sur Kankuro, prenant soin de l'empêcher de s'échapper. Shikamaru nota le fait que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de chercher à se dégager. Son comportement était étrangement différent de celui qu'ils avaient pu observer jusqu'à présent. Sans parler de ses yeux. Même sous sa forme de loup garou, il avait toujours plus ou moins été capable de traduire ses différentes expressions faciales. La plupart reflétaient des émotions typiquement primaires, mais des émotions tout de même. En cet instant, il ne voyait qu'un regard vide. Factice. Shikamaru se retourna vers l'autre loup garou.

« Attrapez-moi ce loup. » Ordonna-t-il, instantanément obéit par les autres (habitués à suivre les directives de Shikamaru). Neji et l'équipe huit avaient fait demi-tour lorsque les oreilles sensibles d'Akamaru et de Kiba avaient entendu les cris de Temari, et avaient accourus pour découvrir Kankuro attaquer sa propre sœur.

Neji fondit sur Aftan, qui commença à se sentir en mauvaise posture. Il tenta de fuir, pour rejoindre Cragga. Il sauta derrière le rocher et se figea.

Son leader n'était plus là.

Il eut à peine le temps de prendre conscience qu'il avait été utilisé, que Neji apparaissait déjà derrière lui et abattit sa main sur la nuque d'Aftan. En temps normal, le choc n'aurait fait que l'assommer, mais la faim et les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis dernièrement l'avaient considérablement affaibli, et son cou émit un craquement sinistre sous le coup de Neji. Aftan tomba instantanément raide mort.

Neji fut surprit. Maintenant qu'il avait la chance d'observer l'ennemi de plus près, il voyait à quel point la bête paraissait misérable, faible et décharné. Il n'était de toute évidence pas le cerveau derrière toute cette affaire. Celui-ci n'était donc certainement qu'un pion, et peu efficace, qui plus est. Neji fut contrarié par sa mort. Ils auraient pu à coup sûr lui soutirer de précieuses informations. Quel gâchis.

Neji haussa les épaules et s'attela à fouiller le loup. Il mit rapidement la main sur la rune et s'en empara. Etrange. Il n'avait encore jamais rien vu de tel. Il activa son Byakugan, mais ne put y déceler qu'un éclat rouge. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'origine de cet éclat, mais cela ne lui plût pas du tout. Il se redressa et l'emporta avec lui. Elle était de toute évidence la clé de l'ensorcèlement dont Kankuro était victime.

Neji rejoignit les autres. Il constata l'état critique de Temari. De larges entailles lacéraient ses côtes et la morsure à l'épaule paraissait cruellement profonde.

« Il faut que je l'emmène à l'hôpital. » Shikamaru souleva Temari dans ses bras. Il était content qu'elle n'ait pas à voir ça. Elle n'aurait certainement pas apprécié de se faire transporter ainsi, peu importe son état. « Occupe-toi de lui, Neji. » Dit Shikamaru en désignant Kankuro d'un coup de tête, incapable de regarder le loup garou dans les yeux. Il avait beau avoir conscience que Kankuro était tout autant victime que Temari dans cette histoire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le haïr de toute son âme en cet instant. C'était plus fort que lui. C'était irrationnel, mais les sentiments n'étaient jamais foncièrement logiques. Le plus grand désir de Shikamaru en ce moment était de faire payer Kankuro, et il eut toutes les peines du monde à garder son calme. Il préféra charger Neji de s'occuper du loup garou, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de résister à la tentation de lui faire mordre la poussière. Temari toujours dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers le village.

Neji regarda Kankuro, toujours coincé sous le poids d'Akamaru. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ne grognait même pas. Maintenant que l'attention de Neji n'était plus focalisée sur l'ennemi, il remarqua l'étrange expression du loup.

« Il ne répond plus à son environnement. » Commenta Shino. Il était resté en retrait, sachant pertinemment que ses insectes chargés de chakra n'auraient aucun impact sur les loups garous. Mais à présent qu'il voyait que le loup ne voulait ou ne pouvait plus faire quoi que ce soit, il le fixait intensément. Aucune réaction.

« C'est vraiment trop bizarre. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. » Kiba fit claquer ses doigts sous le nez de Kankuro. Il ne cligna même pas des yeux. « Quel genre de genjutsu ça peut être ? »

Personne ne répondit. Ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée.

« Il faudrait qu'il reprenne forme humaine. » Marmonna Neji. Sa forme de loup le rendait nerveux. A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que la rune se mit à briller et Kankuro se transforma de nouveau. Il était de nouveau humain, mais cela n'eut pour effet que d'accentuer davantage son regard inanimé. Il était évident qu'il était toujours sous l'emprise de la rune.

« Huh, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Kiba.

« Hmmm, la pierre a réagit… » Neji fit rapidement le lien. « Kankuro, lève-toi. » Kankuro se redressa. « Très bien… Maintenant, marche jusqu'au rocher. » Kankuro obéit. « Je vois. Cette pierre donne le pouvoir de contrôler le loup garou! Intéressant… »

« C'est merveilleux. Tu peux arrêter ça maintenant? » Demanda Shino. Tout cela le mettait franchement mal à l'aise. Voir un shinobi puissant et valeureux manipulé comme un vulgaire outil. C'était inacceptable. Même si Kankuro était loin d'être un véritable ami, Shino n'aimait pas voir un homme d'ordinaire si réactif réduit à l'état de légume.

« Attends un peu. Peut être que… Kankuro, reprends tes esprits. » Ordonna Neji. Il espérait que cela suffirait à ramener Kankuro. Ce fut le cas. Comme une ampoule qu'on allumerait, Kankuro remua lentement la tête et cligna des yeux. Son visage s'anima enfin, et Neji le regretta presque. Car, l'espace de quelques secondes, l'air profondément anéanti qui marqua ses traits devint presque douloureux à regarder. Presque immédiatement, Kankuro reprit contrôle de lui-même en tournant le dos aux autres shinobi.

« Ca va, je vais bien. » Dit-il sèchement. « Mais si ça ne vous ennuie pas j'aimerais rester seul un moment. »

Les ninjas de Konoha se concertèrent du regard. Finalement, Neji leur fit un signe de tête en direction du village. « Allez-y, je reste avec lui. Vous devez encore amener ce « fusil » chez les marionnettistes. Et quelqu'un doit aller prévenir Gaara. »

Kiba acquiesça, et ils s'en allèrent. Kankuro ne fit aucun commentaire sur la présence de Neji.

_C'est probablement mieux comme ça. _Pensa-t-il. _Après tout, il tourne la tête un instant et… __Mon Dieu…_

Dans un gémissement presque inaudible, Kankuro s'effondra au sol. Il venait juste de s'en prendre à Temari ! Un crime qui, selon tout ce en quoi il croyait, était pire que tout, sauf peut-être s'il avait réussi à la tuer. Ce qui acheva de l'écœurer fut le goût qui persistait dans sa bouche. Le sang humain était bien différent de celui d'un animal. C'était… sucré, presque autant qu'un bonbon. C'était une saveur douce, délectable. Et cela dégoûtait Kankuro. La simple perspective que l'instinct du loup puisse être attiré par le sang de sa propre sœur était… terrifiante.

_Et moi qui commençais à apprécier la sensation d'être un loup garou ! Quelle abomination suis-je devenu ?!_

« Kankuro, ce n'était pas ta faute. Tout ce qui vient de se passer est arrivé à cause de cette chose. » Neji agita la rune. « Ne… »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Hyuga ? On ne peut plus me faire confiance. Plus du tout. A aucun moment. S'il suffit que quelqu'un débarque avec l'un de ces trucs et l'utilise pour me contrôler, imagine ce qu'ils seraient capables de me forcer à faire ? »

« Le Dédale… »

Kankuro rit avec aigreur. « Mais bien sûr ! Mais si quelqu'un se servait de cette chose pour me faire sortir ? Ils pourraient me donner l'ordre d'attaquer mon propre village. C'est justement pour cette raison qu'ils ne m'ont pas emmené avec eux quand ils m'ont transformé. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin ! Ils n'ont qu'à faire marcher un de ces machin et je viendrais en remuant la queue ! Putain ! » Kankuro abattit son poing au sol. « J'ai attaqué ma propre sœur, Hyuga! S'ils sont capables de me faire faire une chose pareille, alors ils peuvent tout me demander ! Et nous sommes à deux doigts d'entrer en guerre ! Et si les loups garous n'étaient pas tout simplement des alliés de la Fumée !? Je suis le pire allié que Suna n'ai jamais eu ! Je suis une plus grande menace que toutes ces nouvelles armes à feu réunies ! Je… ne devrais même pas être ici. C'est trop dangereux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« A ton avis ? »

Neji hésita. Il connaissait l'existence des suicides rituels dans les traditions samouraïs, mais il n'imaginait pas que Suna puisse approuver ce genre de pratique.

« Si tu partais… »

« Ils me retrouveront. Il leur suffira de m'appeler. Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, Hyuga. La meilleure façon de se débarrasser d'une menace est de l'éliminer. »

Neji sentit la bile remonter sa gorge. De toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, Kankuro était probablement la dernière qu'il aurait pu imaginer penser à un suicide… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ses paroles sensées. Neji avait bien vu à quel point Kankuro pouvait être dévoué envers son village, et qu'il était prêt à mourir pour lui. Mais… Aller jusqu'à se tuer volontairement ? Neji n'imaginait pas qui que ce soit capable d'en faire de même à Konoha, mais Suna était différent. Tandis que chez eux, les traditions avaient tendance à mal vieillir, Suna continuait à faire passer la loyauté envers la communauté avant tout le reste. Et Kankuro ne se contentait pas de suivre ces règles, il vivait presque à travers elles. Si un danger devait menacer Suna, Kankuro ferait tout pour le détruire.

Peu importe que le danger vienne de lui-même.

« Je ne suis pas un Uchiha, je ne trahirai pas ceux qui m'ont donné leur confiance. » Dit Kankuro.

Cela acheva sa conclusion. Neji avait beau s'en vouloir pour ça, il ne pouvait que donner raison à Kankuro. Il représentait effectivement une menace, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de le sortir de là. Absolument aucun. Ca n'avait rien avoir avec le fait de se suicider par simple mal être. D'une certaine manière, il pourrait plus être considéré comme un martyr. Neji savait que Kankuro avait raison de croire qu'il y aurait d'autres loups garous à venir. Celui qu'il avait tué était maigre et rachitique. Qui pouvait prédire quand les meneurs lanceraient l'offensive ?

Tout ceci ne facilitait pas les choses.

_Je pourrais faire en sorte que ça soit rapide. _Songea Neji. _Cela ne devrait pas être douloureux, si je m'y prends bien._

« Si tu es sûr de toi, » Neji s'approcha de Kankuro. Il saisit la tête du shinobi du sable avec douceur. « Ne bouge pas, ça ne prendra qu'un instant. »

« Eh eh, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais assez de tripes, Hyuga. » Neji cilla en entendant le ton approbateur dans la voix de Kankuro. Il savait que, même s'il ne pouvait voir son visage, cette scène le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il entendait presque l'écho de la voix de Maro, disant que Neji causerait la perte de Kankuro. Maro avait eu raison. Pire encore, il avait eut raison dans le fait que Neji allait échouer dans sa mission. Il n'avait pas su correctement surveiller Kankuro. Et par sa faute, Temari avait été grièvement blessée, et Kankuro…

Ce qui venait de se produire était aussi de sa faute. De son point de vue, du moins. Et, à présent, c'était à lui de réparer ça. C'était sa responsabilité, après tout. Il savait que Temari le haïrait pour ça. Gaara le haïrait pour ça. Peut-être même que tous les autres le haïraient pour ça. Neji pensa à Shikamaru qui plus que quiconque, aurait peut-être trouvé une solution. Mais il n'était pas là. Et puis, s'il ne trouvait pas de solution? Si Shikamaru approuvait le fait que Kankuro devait mourir? Il n'y aurait pas de meilleur moyen pour rendre Temari folle de douleur.

Neji ne trouvait pas injuste que ce soit à lui d'endosser cette responsabilité.

Il prit une profonde respiration, et se prépara frapper…


	21. A l'aube d'un périple

**Chapitre Vingt et Un**

**A l'aube d'un périple**

Au bout de compte, Neji n'eut pas l'opportunité de savoir s'il aurait été capable d'achever son geste. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hésiter, car, malgré la logique imparable du raisonnement de Kankuro, il restait un ninja de Konoha. Son village lui avait inculqué les valeurs de la fraternité, et si Neji se montrait moins expansif (voir tête à claque) à ce sujet que Lee ou Naruto, cette notion n'en était pas moins ancrée en lui. Il resta donc un instant planté là, son cerveau tournant à plein régime, désespérément à la recherche d'une alternative.

Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit, jusqu'à ce que…

« Eh bien, on se croirait au beau milieu d'un mélodrame. » Neji n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont la sorcière, Cassudina, s'y était prise pour apparaître derrière lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, mais le fait était là. « Je veux dire, wow Crowboy, tu prends vraiment cette histoire au sérieux. »

« Salut Cassie. Va te promener ailleurs, veux-tu ? Je suis un peu occupé à mourir, là. »

« Aussi émouvant que cela puisse paraître, c'est également totalement inutile. » Répliqua Cassudina. « Aurais-tu oublié que je m'étais penchée sur ta situation ? »

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? » Neji relâcha la tête de Kankuro, intérieurement plus soulagé que jamais. Pour un peu il aurait embrassé Cassudina… S'il n'avait pas la conviction qu'elle aurait lavé cet affront en le changeant en misérable créature rampante.

« En effet. Toi, avec les yeux bizarres, fais-moi voir cette rune. »

« Ce truc-là ? » Neji lui montra la pierre.

« Oui. » La sorcière prit la rune entre ses mains et ferma les yeux, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Au bout d'un moment, elle les rouvrit. « J'ai appris certaines choses à propos des loups garous. Kankuro, sais-tu ce qu'il y a entre la terre des Arbres Tortueux du Sud-ouest et le pays de la Fumée au Nord-Ouest? »

« Toute une collection de larges plaines, jusqu'à la mer intérieure. »

« De l'autre côté de la mer ? »

« Une chaîne de montagnes. »

« Derrière les montagnes ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Cassie. »

La sorcière sourit. « Si quelqu'un allait faire un tour du côté des villages longeant les montagnes, il entendrait certaines rumeurs. Certaines de ces rumeurs parleraient du peuple de l'ombre qui vous observait la nuit tombée et vous tuait discrètement dans l'obscurité… En d'autres termes, les ninjas. » Cassudina leur jeta un regard moqueur. « Mais il existe aussi d'autres rumeurs. On raconte que par-delà les montagnes il existe un peuple capable de se transformer en loups. On entend aussi des histoires à propos de monstres. Vois-tu où je veux en venir ? »

« Vous pensez que le repère des loups garous se trouve derrière ces montagnes? » Demanda Neji.

« Exactement. » Répondit Cassudina. « Et l'artefact que tu tiens entre les mains n'a rien à voir avec la magie qui existe dans nos contrées. Par ailleurs, nous ne savons rien de la terre qui existe derrière les montagnes, et s'il s'agit effectivement de la magie des loups garous, n'y a-t-il pas de grandes chances pour que tu trouves là-bas toutes les réponses à ce mystère ? »

« Mais si les loups garous venaient nous envahir ? » Demanda Kankuro.

Cassudina haussa les épaules. « Alors tu tomberas sous leur contrôle, évidemment. Mais il y a autre chose. N'as-tu rien remarqué, étranger ? »

« Remarqué quoi? » S'étonna Neji.

« Utilise tes yeux, gamin. »

Neji activa son Byakugan, et il comprit. Une sorte de… fil ou de ligne étrange irradiait de la magie des loups. Il jaillissait de la pierre pour atteindre son propre cœur, puis le relier à la poitrine de Kankuro.

« Il y a comme… une connexion entre nous. » Décrivit Neji. « Je croyais avoir rompu la maléfice. »

« Non, tu as juste ordonné à ton loup de revenir à son état normal. »

« Quoi ! Tu es en train de me dire que je suis toujours sous son contrôle !? » Couina Kankuro.

« Oui. En fait je crois qu'elle est en quelques sortes entrée en symbiose avec toi et Neji. Théoriquement, s'il lui prenait l'envie de te donner l'ordre de sauter du haut d'une falaise, tu obéirais sans hésitation. »

Neji blêmit. « Attendez ! Je ne veux pas de cette horreur! C'est monstrueux, c'est de l'esclavagisme ! »

Cassudina éclata de rire. « On peut dire ça comme ça, oui! »

« Ca n'a rien d'amusant ! » Cria Neji.

« Hyuga, on ne crie pas sur une sorcière. » Tempéra Kankuro. Il se tourna vers Cassudina. « Tu penses que je devrais aller là-bas pour trouver les réponses à nos questions, hein Cassie. »

« Oui, je serais tentée de croire que ces loups pourraient être des bannis. C'est juste une intuition qui m'est venue pendant une séance de divination. »

« Je vois. » Kankuro hocha la tête. « Merci, Cassie. »

« Et si j'étais toi, je prendrais le bateau. Il est plutôt déconseillé de passer par les terres de la Fumée ou celle des Arbres Tortueux… Hum… »

Kankuro acquiesça. « Encore merci, Cassie. »

« Eh attends une minute! Tu vas vraiment faire ce qu'elle te dit ? » Demanda Neji. « Tête baissée? »

Cassudina lança un regard mauvais à Neji, mais Kankuro se contenta de sourire. « J'ai confiance en elle, Hyuga. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Sans le moindre doute. »

Neji soupira. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais…

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Crois-tu que ce soit vraiment nécessaire ? » Grogna Kankuro.

« Et que feras-tu lorsque la pleine lune se montrera à part prier pour ne commettre aucun massacre ? » Rétorqua Neji. « Ca me répugne de devoir en arriver là, mais cette chose peut nous permettre de nous assurer que tu resteras inoffensif où que tu sois. » _De plus, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas fait preuve de tant de négligence. Je n'échouerai pas deux fois._

« Bien, dans ce cas je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous les deux. Je serai bien venue avec vous, mais j'ai des choses à faire ici. » Cassudina sourit une dernière fois à Kankuro avant de se transformer en coyote. Elle s'évapora dans un aboiement moqueur.

Kankuro se leva. « On va avoir deux ou trois choses à faire à Suna avant de partir. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de mes animaux et de mon atelier. »

« Et prévenir Gaara. »

« Non. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il essaiera de m'en empêcher. Il a prit la mauvaise habitude de penser comme un gars de Konoha. Voilà ce que ça donne de trop traîner avec Naruto. Il doit se concentrer sur le village, pas sur moi. »

« Tu sais, pour un mec qui rabâche ça sans arrêt, tu ne suis pas vraiment tes propres règles. » Lui fit remarquer Neji. « C'est bien toi qui a fini empoisonné après avoir couru sans réfléchir au secours de Gaara, non ? »

« Suna a besoin de son Kazekage. »

« Ouais, continue de te dire ça. » Marmonna Neji.

* * *

Ils ne cherchaient pas réellement à se dissimuler, mais ils se dépêchèrent tout de même de traverser la ville. Kankuro espérait que Gaara ne se rende compte de son départ que lorsqu'ils seraient déjà loin.

« Où on va ? » Demanda Neji.

« Voir Sticks. Il saura prendre soin de mes affaires pendant mon absence. »

« Super. » Bougonna Neji.

Sticks vivait dans un appartement au Nord de la ville. Kankuro ouvrit une fenêtre, appela Sticks et attendit de le voir apparaître, connaissant la manie de celui-ci à piéger sa propre maison.

« Oh, bordel, mec. » Grommela Sticks en arrivant. « Tu as déjà entendu parler des portes? »

« Pas le temps Sticks, laisse-moi entrer. »

Sticks grogna un peu et désactiva les pièges. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je vais devoir faire une petite virée. » Dit Kankuro. « Je pars dans l'Ouest avec Hyuga. J'aurai besoin que tu surveilles mes animaux et que tu entretiennes mon atelier. »

« Quoi ! Tu es cinglé ! » Sticks avait l'air effrayé.

« Désolé, mais moins tu en sauras mieux ça vaudra. »

« Kankuro, ne fais pas ça ! Les loups garous ne sont pas du genre à aider un étranger ! »

Neji fronça les sourcils. « Kankuro n'a jamais parlé de loups garous. Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais savoir de leurs réactions? »

Sticks marmonna dans sa barbe, mais Kankuro lui lança un regard troublé. « Tu… Tu sais des choses sur eux, pas vrai ? »

Sticks se renfrogna. « Je n'aime pas parler de ça. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu laisser passer ça. » Cracha Kankuro.

« Attendez, j'ai loupé un épisode. » Coupa Neji.

« Sticks n'est pas originaire de Suna. Ni même du territoire du Vent, d'ailleurs. Tu viens de l'Ouest, n'est-ce pas, Sticks. »

« Ouais. » Grommela Sticks. « Mais je n'en sais pas plus que ça sur les loups garous. Que des rumeurs. Je me disais que t'en parler n'aurait pas grande utilité. »

Kankuro soupira. « Putain, Sticks… »

« J'étais très jeune quand je suis parti. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, à peine quelques bribes. » Sticks observa Kankuro. « Tu vas nous refaire le même coup qu'avec Sasori. Tu vas y aller quoi qu'on te dise… »

« Exactement. »

« Bon, très bien. Je m'occuperai de tes affaires en ton absence. » Lâcha Sticks. « Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose. Tu te rappelles… » Sticks commença à parler dans une langue que Neji ne comprit pas. A force de l'entendre, il avait commencé à s'habituer aux accents et intonations typiques de la langue Iifernati. Et celle-ci n'avait rien avoir avec de l'Iifernati.

« Okay, c'était quoi ça ? » Dû se résoudre à demander Neji.

« Mon peuple ne parle pas la même langue que celui de la terre où sont supposés vivre les loups garous, mais tous deux sont suffisamment proches pour que certains habitants puissent le comprendre. J'en avais enseigné les bases à Kankuro, ça vous fera déjà moins passer pour des touristes. » Sticks se mit à fouiller la pièce. « Et encore un truc qui pourrait t'être utile. Ah ! » Sticks lança un petit sac à Kankuro, qui l'attrapa au vol. Le sac clinqua un peu.

Neji regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Kankuro lorsque celui-ci l'ouvrit. Il contenait une petite poignée de pièces de monnaie.

« Alors… Comment as-tu fait pour atterrir ici ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Neji.

« Je n'ai pas à répondre à ça. Tout ce qu'il te faut savoir, de ce que j'ai pu entendre dans mon enfance, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais se fier à un loup garou. Restez sur vos gardes à tout moment. Dans mon pays natal, ils sont associés aux esprits démoniaques et à la magie noire. »

« Des esprits comme Shukaku ? » Demanda Kankuro.

« Non, je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention, mais je ne crois pas que ça ait grand-chose à voir avec Ichibi. » Sticks haussa les épaules. « Je vous le répète, restez sur vos gardes. »

« Je serai prudent, Sticks, tu peux compter sur moi. »

« C'est ça, oui. » Il était clair que Sticks n'était pas convaincu.

Pas du tout même.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Sticks finissait déjà de déplacer la ménagerie de Kankuro jusqu'au théâtre dans lequel il pourrait s'en occuper à son aise. Malheureusement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transporter le vivarium de Willy, il sentit une présence derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sticks ? »

« Et merde. » Marmonna-t-il avant de se retourner. « Bonjour, Baki-sensei. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« C'est Kankuro qui m'a demandé ça. » Répondit Sticks.

« Pourquoi ? Où est-il ? Où est Hyuga? »

« Je ne peux rien te dire. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« C'est aussi ce que j'aimerais savoir. » Gaara apparu derrière Baki. Sticks grogna. « Dis-moi où est mon frère. Immédiatement. »

Sticks jura intérieurement.

« C'est un ordre de ton Kazekage. »

Sticks soupira. Il ne lui laissait pas le choix. « Il est parti. »

« Parti où ? » Insista Gaara aussi calmement que possible.

« Il va prendre un bateau pour l'Ouest. La sorcière lui a dit qu'il pourrait y trouver l'origine de son problème. »

« Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'en parler tout de suite ? »

« Kankuro a usé de son statut hiérarchique. » Mentit Sticks. C'était totalement faux, mais plausible. Malgré le fait qu'il ait été le professeur de Kankuro, celui-ci n'en était pas moins un Jonin. Alors que Sticks…

Sticks était un Genin.

« Vous savez, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous aviez appuyé ma promotion, Baki-sensei. » Sticks fut incapable de retenir sa pique.

« Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas responsable quant au choix du conseil de vouloir figer ton grade, Sticks. » Soupira Baki.

« Le simple fait que j'ai été l'élève de Sasori vous empêche de me faire confiance. Seuls les marionnettistes m'ont accordé un certain rang ! » Cracha Sticks.

« Je t'ai laissé entraîner Kankuro ! »

« Et tu foutais mon travail en l'air dès que tu en avais l'occasion ! »

« Je foutais ton travail en l'air !? C'est toi qui sabotais le mien ! J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour lui apprendre la discipline alors que tu l'encourageais à n'en faire qu'à sa tête ! »

« Mais c'est comme ça que sont les marionnettistes ! Si tu sortais ta tête de ton cul de temps en temps tu… »

« Tu t'égares, Sticks. » Gaara toisa le marionnettiste. « Où est allé mon frère? »

« Nukate, la ville portuaire. Il y a là-bas des navires qui traversent la mer de l'Ouest pour atteindre les villages de l'autre côté. Au-delà de ça, il ne m'a rien dit de ses plans. » Soupira Sticks.

Gaara hocha la tête. « Baki, occupe-toi du village. Je pars à sa poursuite. »

Baki jaugea Sticks une dernière fois avant de se retirer avec Gaara.

* * *

« Hey, Gaara ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien? »

Naruto. Gaara avait foncé sans plus attendre jusqu'aux portes de Suna, bien décidé à rattraper son frère.

« Kankuro a quitté le visage. Il a même l'intention de quitter le pays, en fait. »

« Quoi ! » Naruto manqua de tomber à la renverse. « Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Gaara lui expliqua la situation.

Ceci fait, Naruto hocha la tête. « Je viens avec toi, Gaara. On va le ramener au village ! »

Gaara ne put que se sentir reconnaissant envers son ami. Il savait que la plupart des ninjas de Suna désapprouveraient un homme qui partirait à la suite de son frère, laissant derrière lui son village et son devoir. Mais Naruto, lui, comprenait.

« Il va falloir faire vite, ils ont quelques heures d'avance sur nous. »

Naruto acquiesça, et ils se mirent en route.

* * *

A environ dix kilomètres de Suna, un lézard s'allongea sur une pierre, se dorant au soleil, et passait un moment aussi agréable que puisse offrir une vie de lézard. Soudainement, la terre se mit à trembler et le reptile se faufila dans un trou, juste à temps. A peine deux secondes plus tard, les traces d'un imposant véhicule s'imprimèrent à l'endroit que le lézard venait de quitter. Il s'agissait d'une machine massive et cubique, parée d'un énorme canon à l'avant.

Un tank.

Le tank ouvrit ses écoutilles et un homme en sortit, une paire de jumelles entre les mains. Il scruta l'horizon.

« Je ne vois toujours rien. » Marmonna-t-il.

Une radio accrochée à sa ceinture se mit à hurler. « Pas étonnant, puisque c'est sensé être caché. Mais selon la carte, on ne devrait plus être très loin. Continue d'avancer et on finira bien par atteindre la porte Ouest. »

« Ca marche, Sarge. » Répondit l'homme aux jumelles. « On est repartis? »

« Affirmatif. »

L'homme retourna dans son tank, qui reprit sa route. Droit sur le village caché du Sable.

Derrière lui suivait une longue série d'autres tanks et d'infanterie.


	22. La séparation de la fratrie

**Chapitre Vingt-Deux**

**La séparation de la fratrie**

Le pays du Vent ne possédait qu'une seule citée portuaire, Nukate. Bien que moins important que dans le pays de l'Eau, le commerce maritime restait tout de même plutôt actif à Suna. Nukate était en fait une escale presque obligatoire pour tout voyageur partant pour le pays de l'Eau ou d'autres directions. C'était une ville connue pour qui souhaitait se procurer quelque produit rare et exotique. Elle était également, du point de vue des marins, réputée pour ses restrictions et ses taxes particulièrement élevées. La plupart des habitants du Vent eux-mêmes ne prenaient que rarement la mer, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'en tirer profit pour de simples raisons : les routes étaient longues, la mer calme. Pour les territoires shinobis comme pour les autres, c'était le port idéal. Les navires manquaient de lieux permettant aux marins de s'amarrer, se ravitailler, et se dégourdir les jambes. Cependant, étant donné que Suna ne possédait pas de réelle puissance maritime, Nukate était surtout devenue renommée pour son taux élevé de contrebande ou autres pratiques plus ou moins illégales.

Rien de tout ça ne plaisait à Neji. Ce qui ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Kankuro décida qu'il leur fallait trouver l'auberge la plus miteuse qu'il ai jamais vue. Le bâtiment empestait la bière éventée (tout du moins, Neji espérait qu'il s'agissait de bière), la graisse de viande, et d'autres choses qu'il tenta d'ignorer. Il aurait put parier que ces femmes qui se tenaient dans l'un des angles étaient des prostituées. Il aurait moins parié sur le fait que ce soit toutes des femmes…

Additionné au fait qu'il avait été obligé de casser les doigts de bon nombre de mains baladeuses…

Neji était clairement de mauvaise humeur.

Kankuro avait cependant réussi à dégoter un capitaine de navire dans ce bouge. Tous deux bavassaient à présent dans ce que Neji avait mentalement baptisé "la langue de Sticks". Neji trouva très irritant de constater que Kankuro soit capable de maîtriser tant de langages tandis que lui-même n'en connaissait qu'un seul: celui des shinobi.

Finalement, Kankuro glissa une pièce dans la main du marin, qui la fit disparaître aussi rapidement qu'un serpent gobant une souris. Il aboya quelque chose à Kankuro et le shinobi de Suna donna un coup de coude à Neji.

« On bouge, Hyuga, on ferait mieux de se magner. »

« Quoi, tout de suite? »

« Ouaip, tout de suite. On partira dès qu'il (Kankuro inclina la tête en direction du capitaine, qui lui lança un regard moqueur) nous conduira à son bateau. »

« Pourquoi si vite? »

Le capitaine baragouina dans un langage approximatif. « On doit fèrrwith. » Neji comprit qu'il voulait dire _faire vite_. « Il faut partir avant que les _hiowyrd, » _Neji ne put déchiffrer ce mot mais supposa qu'il signifiait _autorités_ « Nous trouvent. Vous venez maintenant ou jamais. » Le capitaine se leva et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la sortie, avant de se tourner vers Kankuro. « Ton accent ees horrible. »

_Tu ne t'es pas entendu._ Songea Neji, agacé. « Kankuro, je ne rêve pas, tu viens juste de nous embarquer dans le bateau d'un bandit? » Demanda-t-il tout haut.

« Ouaip. »

« Mais pourquoi? »

« Parce que, Hyuga, un type qui a des choses à se reprocher ne nous dénoncera pas à Gaara, puisqu'il n'a pas plus envie que nous d'avoir affaire aux gardes. Voilà tout. »

Neji soupira. Il sentait qu'il allait le regretter. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Kankuro était déjà parti à la suite du capitaine, et Neji n'eut d'autre choix que de les rejoindre.

Le bateau lui-même était assez surprenant. Neji avait déjà entendu parler de certaines nations qui utilisaient des moteurs plutôt que des voiles, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un navire qui avait fusionné les deux procédés. Son design laissait penser qu'il avait autrefois été plus traditionnel, mais la coque avait à présent été recouverte d'une fine couche d'acier. Une paire de larges moteurs avaient été approximativement fixés à l'arrière (Neji n'était pas particulièrement connaisseur du jargon maritime) et deux espèces de longs tubes serpentaient le long de la carcasse comme des veines. Le tout donnait un résultat effrayant. Profondément terrifiant en fait.

« _Noropuner_. » Dit simplement le capitaine. « Son nom. _Noropuner. »_

« _Laa, ees beetera._ » Répondit Kankuro.

Neji lui lança un regard sombre. « Quoi? »

Le capitaine se mit à rire. « Tu ees _yrfestol _pour apprendre à ta femme à parler. Ce n'ees jamais bon. »

Cette fois, Neji comprit. « Je ne suis pas une femme! »

Le capitaine le lorgna. « Tu ressembles à femme. »

Neji s'apprêtait à lui montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de lui manquer de respect, quand Kankuro tourna la tête vers le Nord.

« Hyuga, tu peux utiliser ton byakugan par là? »

« Bien. » Neji ne se sentait pas franchement d'humeur à aider Kankuro en ce moment, mais obtempéra tout de même. Il aperçu Gaara et Naruto parmi le ramassis de bâtiments délabrés. Ils venaient tout juste de passer les portes de la ville.

« Ils sont là. »

Kankuro hocha la tête. « Bon, on pourra discuter de ton genre un peu plus tard? Là il va être temps de monter dans le beau bateau du monsieur. »

Le capitaine soupira. « Ce n'ees pas bon. Pas bon d'énerver femme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Kankuro sourit et répondit quelque chose avec une telle rapidité que Neji ne fut même pas capable d'en détacher les mots individuellement. Quoi qu'il ait dit fit rire le capitaine aux éclats.

Tous trois montèrent sur la passerelle. A peine eut il posé un pied sur le pont que le capitaine aboya des ordres à son équipage. Neji nota que, si Kankuro était monté à bord assez rapidement, son visage avait prit une teinte légèrement verdâtre.

« Tu vas bien? »

« Ca va, Hyuga. »

« Kankuro! Neji! Revenez! » C'était Naruto. Peut-être était-ce dût au destin, ou bien à l'habituelle chance de cocu de Naruto, mais le jeune homme s'était débrouillé pour traverser la bonne rue et arriver jusqu'au bon bateau. Gaara, l'air imperceptiblement plus énervé que d'ordinaire, apparu à son tour.

Le capitaine jeta un œil en direction de Gaara et hurla. « _Nyboda! Nyboda! »_ Suivit de « _Cleacain! »_

Kankuro se retourna et fusilla le capitaine du regard. « _Meea geboora ees nyu nyboda._ Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça! »

« S'il n'ees pas _nyboda_, pourquoi tu fuis? » Rétorqua le capitaine. Neji comprit que Kankuro était furieux, mais qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de contrarier celui qui allait les transporter jusqu'à l'autre rive. D'ailleurs, ils avaient déjà démarrés. A vrai dire, le bateau s'éloignait du port à une allure étonnante.

« Kankuro! Non! » C'était au tour de Gaara de crier. Sa voix avait même réussi à couvrir celle de Naruto.

« Il va nous avoir. » Dit Neji.

« Non. » Répondit Kankuro. « Gaara est incapable de nous rattraper et son sable est ralenti près de l'eau. Il le sait tout autant que moi. » Kankuro avait les yeux rivés sur son frère. Neji n'aurait jamais cru qu'il verrait un jour pleurer l'arrogant shinobi. Pourtant, il jurerait que Kankuro était en train de retenir ses larmes. Neji pouvait distinguer de petites taches humides dans les coins de ses yeux. Il comprit que, peu importe à quel point Kankuro pensait que tout ceci faisait parti de son devoir, c'était également le choix le plus dur qu'il lui avait été donné de faire.

Dans un dernier cri, Gaara fit un dérapage pour s'arrêter net au bout de la jetée. Le visage déformé par le chagrin, il étendit son bras et le sable jaillit, fonçant droit sur Kankuro. Neji se tendit.

Mais le bateau avançait trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Si vite que Naruto et Gaara n'étaient déjà presque plus que deux points sur le quai. Le sable continuait pourtant sa progression, mais devenait de moins en moins dense.

Finalement, seule une légère poignée de grains parvinrent à les atteindre, voletant autour d'eux. Elle réussi à toucher le nez de Kankuro, puis retomba. Comme prit dans un rêve, Kankuro leva la main, captura les quelques grains de sable restants, les rapprocha de son visage et les huma, comme pour essayer de sentir une dernière fois l'odeur du désert, et garder un souvenir de son petit frère.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il. Mais il était trop tard à présent.

Ils étaient partis.

* * *

Shikamaru était assit au chevet de Temari, qui dormait dans son lit d'hôpital. Le medic nin lui avait assuré qu'elle récupérerait vite. Elle avait perdu une grande quantité de sang, mais la transfusion avait été un succès et ses blessures étaient saines. Il avait vaguement comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Kankuro, ayant entendu plusieurs personne crier son nom durant ces dernières heures. Mais Shikamaru était trop focalisé sur Temari pour s'en inquiéter.

Rock Lee ouvrit la porte de la chambre. « Comment va-t-elle? » S'enquit-il.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. L'équipe de Kiba était déjà venu aux nouvelles il y a quelques minutes à peine. Shikamaru leur avait donné l'ordre de rentrer à Konoha. Le fait que lui-même ne puisse se résoudre à abandonner Temari n'en faisait pas moins de lui un loyal shinobi de la Feuille. Le Hokage devait être informé de la guerre imminente au plus vite. Quant à ce qu'elle décidera... Pour une fois dans sa vie, Shikamaru n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Son seul désir était de rester aux côtés de Temari.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? » Demanda-t-il. « Je croyais que vous deviez partir? »

Lee secoua la tête. « J'attends le retour de Neji. Je suis inquiet pour lui et pour Kankuro. »

Shikamaru grogna.

« Tu es au courant de leur départ? » Demanda Lee.

« Quoi? »

« Ils ont quitté le village. Tous les deux. Gaara et Naruto sont partis à leur recherche. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Rock Lee lui raconta ce qu'il savait. Shikamaru tourna la tête vers Temari. « Ca ne va pas être beau à voir à son réveil. »

Lee haussa les épaules. « Tu vas bien? »

Shikamaru ouvrait la bouche pour lorsque le bruit d'une explosion retentit dans tout l'hôpital. « C'était quoi ça? »

Rock Lee courut jusqu'à la fenêtre. « Je ne vois rien, mais il y a du monde qui crie dehors... »

Shikamaru le rejoignit. C'est à ce moment qu'ils les virent. Des formes étranges accompagnées d'une sorte de vrombissement parcouraient le ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? » S'écria Lee, stupéfait.

« Ce n'est pas un oiseau en tout cas. Ce sont des machines. » Répondit Shikamaru. L'une d'entre elles laissa tomber quelque chose, qui ne fit tout d'abord que rappeler à Shikamaru l'image d'un pigeon qui se soulage... Jusqu'à la déflagration. « Ca lâche des bombe. »

D'autres machines volantes apparurent, jetant des bombes au-dessus de l'hôpital. Shikamaru entendit l'étrange détonation provoquée par les armes à feu, au milieu des explosions. Il entendit aussi des cris. Certains étaient des vociférations furieuses, d'autres étaient clairement des hurlements d'effroi ou de douleur.

C'est à cet instant qu'un fracas assourdissant retentit. Shikamaru aurait été incapable de dire si celui-ci était dû aux machines volantes ou à celles qui progressaient à terre, toujours est-il que le bâtiment commença à s'écrouler au-dessus de leurs têtes. Shikamaru, eut assez de réflexes pour attraper Temari et s'enfuir en courant, Lee à ses trousses. Le plafond était en train de s'effondrer autour d'eux. La part de son cerveau qui n'était pas en train de hurler d'horreur lui assura qu'ils parviendraient à s'en sortir.

« Attention! » Hurla Lee, et Shikamaru leva les yeux. Un énorme bloc de pierre s'apprêtait à les écraser, lorsque Lee le rejoignit en vitesse et supporta littéralement la pierre de ses bras. Il grogna de douleur, mais ne lâcha pas.

« Wow. » Dit Shikamaru. Il ne pouvait que reconnaître la force extraordinaire du jeune homme. « Tu peux tenir combien de temps? »

Lee grimaça, les jambes tremblantes. « Je sais pas trop... »

* * *

« D'où est-ce qu'ils viennent! Bordel, comment font-ils pour progresser si vite! » Hurla Baki.

« Leurs armes, monsieur! Elles sont en train de nous tailler en pièces! Ils possèdent des véhicules dotés d'énormes canons! Des choses volantes qui lâchent des bombes! Ils nous ont totalement pris par surprise! Nous ne les avons même pas vus arriver avant qu'ils ne commencent à faire feu!

Baki jura de nouveau. C'était comme l'attaque de l'Akatsuki! Sauf que, cette fois, le village entier était prit pour cible! Baki ne serait pas étonné qu'ils puissent avoir un traître dans leurs rangs. Mais dans l'immédiat...

« Monsieur, ils sont à mi-chemin de la Citadelle! Que faisons-nous! »

Le peuple. La priorité de Baki était la sécurité des villageois. Rien d'autre. Ni l'honneur, ni la victoire, ni même le village. Tout cela passait après la vie des habitants.

« Faites évacuer la ville. On part dans le désert. On pourra revenir reconstruire la ville, mais on ne pourra pas ressusciter les morts! »

Le jeune Chunin qui était venu réclamer les ordres acquiesça et partit en courant.

Baki enragea intérieurement tout en parcourant les couloirs de la Citadelle pour en ordonner l'évacuation. Heureusement, malgré la panique, les habitants n'en restaient pas moins des shinobi ou des familles de shinobi. Ils étaient suffisamment organisés pour évacuer dans les meilleures conditions. Dès que l'ordre eut été transmit, tous se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers la porte Ouest du village, emportant sur leur passage tout ce qui pourrait s'avérer utile.

Tandis que les ninjas procédaient à la retraite, les véhicules mortels continuaient leur ascension. Baki se posta au-dessus des portes, encourageant les habitants à se dépêcher. Il leva les yeux, juste à temps pour contempler les étranges bombes de la Fumée s'écraser sur la Citadelle. Aux premiers assauts, il eut l'espoir qu'elle tiendrait bon, mais dans un sinistre craquement, le toit commença à s'affaisser. Quelques missiles supplémentaires, et la Citadelle explosa dans un nuage de poussière et de roche.

Baki resta immobile, horrifié. Alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un Genin, il avait suivit le Yondaime Kazekage quand celui-ci avait débarqué dans cette même Citadelle. Il était à ses côtés lorsque qu'il avait traversé les couloirs en claquant les portes et s'était invité dans la salle du conseil, clamant haut et fort que le titre de Kazekage lui revenait de droit, puisqu'il avait prouvé son statut de shinobi le plus puissant du village. Ce jour-là, la victoire et la fierté avaient traversés le corps de Baki comme un électrochoc.

Il était alors très jeune.

Aujourd'hui, il regardait le bâtiment pour la dernière fois, maintenant réduit à l'état de décombres. Le contrecoup était à la fois étrange et désolant.

De son point d'observation, il aperçut les soldats de la Fumée se rapprocher petit à petit. Lentement, méthodiquement, détruisant tout ce qui pouvait résister à leur passage. Il baissa les yeux vers les derniers habitants qui atteignaient les portes, laissant le village derrière eux.

Laissant leurs maisons derrière eux.

Sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? » Demanda l'un des shinobi, les yeux posés sur l'armée ennemie.

« Emmène-les en sécurité, tout de suite. » Répondit Baki. L'autre ninja hocha la tête et commença à ressembler la foule pour le départ.

Avec un dernier soupir, Baki le suivit.

Il ne réalisa que bien trop tard que Temari manquait à l'appel...


	23. Suna en exil

**Chapitre Vingt-trois**

**Suna en exil**

« Bordel. » Corvin, le général des armées de la Fumée, était en proie à une irritation grandissante. Il s'était imaginé pouvoir en finir avec les barbares du Sable rapidement et efficacement, en exterminant tous les résistants en même temps que la ville. Il n'avait pas prévu que ces misérables lâches s'enfuient comme des rats à la première occasion.

« Monsieur. » Un lieutenant décoré d'un badge à l'effigie d'un canon, le symbole de la division des tanks, salua le Général Corvin. « Nous rencontrons un imprévu, monsieur. »

« C'est à dire? »

« Ce sont les tanks, monsieur. On dirait bien que tout ce foutu sable ait réussi à s'infiltrer dans le mécanisme. Nous pouvons toujours les déplacer, mais ils risquent de subir des dommages importants. »

Corvin poussa un autre juron. « Peu importe. On a déjà détruit leur base militaire de toutes manières. Ils ne s'en remettront pas du jour au lendemain. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra pour remettre les tanks d'aplomb. Je veux des hommes postés sur tous les murs de la ville. D'autres parts, je veux que l'on ratisse la ville au cas où il resterait des rescapés. Vous avez jusqu'à la tombé du jour. Si les Seigneurs ne reçoivent pas de nouvelles concluantes pour la semaine prochaine, je peux te garantir que ça se sentira sur nos salaires. »

Le lieutenant se hâta d'obéir. Corvin retourna son attention sur la Citadelle de Suna. Il devait admettre qu'elle en imposait. Certainement plus que l'amas de huttes miteuses et de grottes crasseuses que l'Empire avait déjà conquit dans les jungles du Sud. Le territoire que les barbares du désert appelaient la terres des Arbres Tortueux était un environnement périlleux à bien des égards, mais l'armée Impériale avait eut raison de ses dangers et avait pu ainsi apporter la lumière de la civilisation aux sauvages qui s'y terraient. Et elle en ferait tout autant ici. Il avait bien entendu les rumeurs concernant ces prétendus shinobi, mais il en fallait plus que de simples superstitions pour arrêter l'Empire. Ceci mis à part, il était agréable de ne pas avoir été contraint de raser toute la ville. L'architecture de Suna était curieuse et primitive, mais elle ferait l'affaire pour un temps.

_Je me demande si leur roi... Kakazy ou je ne sais quoi, possédait une salle du trône? J'aimerais bien vérifier ça. _Corvin avait toujours été un grand amateur de reliques primitives. C'était tellement... pittoresque. Il leur faudrait certainement dégager un peu la zone des débris, mais une fois libérée la carcasse de la Citadelle pourrait servir à mettre en place un beau bâtiment administratif. Ils pourraient ensuite envoyer un message aux natifs pour les rassurer sur le fait qu'ils étaient toujours autorisés à rentrer dans leur fourmilière s'ils le souhaitaient. Tant qu'ils avaient compris qui était le patron.

Il savait qu'il faudrait laisser aux barbares le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ils étaient comme des enfants qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de recevoir une éducation correcte. Ils étaient incapables de décider de ce qui était bon pour eux. Mais une fois qu'ils seraient habitués à l'autorité de l'Empereur, ils comprendront que tout cela avait été fait pour leur bien.

Le pays entier allait bientôt s'en rendre compte.

Car tout ceci appartiendrait à l'Empire.

* * *

Une fissure avait finit par se former dans le mur de l'hôpital.

Shikamaru était resté observer les événements un moment depuis la fente. Ce qu'il vit lui permit d'en déduire deux ou trois choses.

Les habitants qui n'avaient pas réussis à s'échapper à temps avaient été rassemblés comme du bétail. Les quelques ninjas qui étaient avec eux furent abattus sans merci. Les autres furent emmenés plus loin. Shikamaru ne savait pas encore le sort que l'ennemi réservait aux pauvres civils, mais intégra cependant immédiatement le fait que quiconque arborait le bandeau frontal des shinobi de Suna était exécuté sur le champ.

Il constata également que les soldats fouillaient la zone, à la recherche des survivants.

« Bon, j'ai un plan. »

« Super, parce que je ne pense pas que je tiendrai encore longtemps. » Le pauvre Lee retenait presque l'intégralité du plafond à lui tout seul depuis un temps qui lui paraissait une infinité. Shikamaru ne pouvait qu'être impressionné. Peut-être que l'entraînement infernal de Gai-sensei n'était pas si fou que ça, après tout. Ceci étant, Lee était à présent tombé à genoux, coincé sous le poids des décombres. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, et semblait prêt à lâcher d'un instant à l'autre. « Quel est ton plan? »

« On n'arrivera pas à se sortir de ce merdier, du moins pas sans se faire arrêter par ces connards. Nous devons les laisser nous capturer. Enlève ton bandeau. »

« Quoi! Tu as perdu la tête!? »

« Ecoute, Lee, ils tuent tous les ninjas qu'il croisent sans se poser de question, dehors. On n'a pas d'autre choix que de jouer la carte de la discrétion pour le moment. D'autres parts, en se faisant capturer nous aurons peut-être l'occasion de connaître leurs motivations. D'en savoir plus sur eux. Avec suffisamment de temps, je devrais non seulement trouver une solution pour nous échapper, mais également récolter de précieuses informations à leur sujet. »

Lee grommela. « Je n'aime pas du tout cette idée, mais je te fais confiance. Si tu penses que c'est la meilleure alternative, je te suis. Par contre... comment je vais m'y prendre pour passer pour un villageois normal alors que je suis en ce moment même en train de soulever un pan de mur entier? Je doute fort que ça passe inaperçu auprès des soldats de la Fumée. Tu n'as pas l'impression que ça risque de les alerter? »

Shikamaru étudia les décombres un moment. « Essaye de te décaler très doucement vers la gauche. » Lee s'exécuta. « Maintenant, essaye d'incliner cet angle-ci. Lentement... Très lentement... Stop! »

Avec une extrême précaution, Shikamaru vint aider Lee à déplacer la roche de manière à la caler solidement, lui donnant l'air d'une sorte de "tente" blindée.

« Voilà qui est mieux. » Souffla Lee en frottant ses bras et en étirant ses épaules douloureuses. « On fait quoi maintenant? »

« Donne-moi ton bandeau. » Lee soupira et, non sans un regard peiné, défit le symbole de Konoha qu'il portait en guise de ceinture. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. « Tu en auras un autre, Lee. » Râla Shikamaru avec exaspération.

« Mais c'est celui que j'ai toujours eu! Il représente tellement pour moi! Les jours et les nuits entières passées à m'entraîner avec Gai-sensei! Chaque mission! Chaque réussite! Il a été pour moi comme un vieil ami, m'encourageant et éclairant mon esprit quand... »

« Lee! Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir! Ca ne me plaît pas plus que toi, crois-moi, mais c'est ça ou une balle en pleine tête! Vois plutôt ça comme un travail sous couverture! »

Lee renifla et ses yeux s'éclaircirent. « Oui! Tu as raison! Même si je ne porte plus le symbole de Konoha, il m'accompagnera quand même tout au fond de mon cœur. N'est-ce pas? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. » Répondit Shikamaru. Lee avait une vision du monde très personnelle. Pas qu'il ne préfère pas ça à le voir renier froidement le symbole de leur village, mais...

Shikamaru détacha également le bandeau du Sable sur le front de Temari (qui n'hésitera probablement pas à le tuer dès qu'elle se réveillerait). Après quelques mètres, Shikamaru trouva un tuyau d'évacuation et, non sans regret, y jeta les trois bandeaux. Il les entendit plonger dans l'eau.

Lee gémit discrètement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il comprenait que c'était nécessaire. Douloureux, mais nécessaire. Shikamaru se débarrassa de sa veste de Jonin, la réduisit en lambeaux avec l'aide d'un kunai et les jeta à leur tour dans la canalisation. Lee lui tendit sa propre veste qui subit le même sort.

« Et maintenant, Shikamaru? »

« Appelle à l'aide. »

Au bout de quelques braillements, ils réussirent à attirer l'attention d'un groupe de soldats. Shikamaru ne put que reconnaître leur efficacité. Ils furent dégagés des décombres en quelques heures à peine. Puis ils furent promptement menottés et embarqués. Shikamaru était loin d'être serein, mais il se sentit néanmoins rassuré de voir que les hommes se montraient relativement précautionneux envers Temari, toujours inconsciente.

Ils atteignirent bientôt une rangée de camions, dans l'un desquels ont les enferma. L'intérieur était divisé en plusieurs parties afin d'y séquestrer les habitants. Shikamaru entendit certains d'entre eux pleurer et crier. Un vrai supplice.

L'un des soldats de la Fumée aboya quelque chose et tira un coup de feu en l'air. Les cris cessèrent, mais quelques personnes continuaient de gémir.

Shikamaru sentit ses cheveux se hérisser lorsqu'un homme le poussa dans la dernière cage avant de jeter Lee et Temari à ses côtés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les engins démarrèrent.

Shikamaru se doutait bien de leur destination.

Le pays de la Fumée.

* * *

Alors que la nuit tombait, les rescapés de Suna atteignirent une oasis bien connue de leur peuple, et Baki considéra qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de s'y reposer un moment. Les villageois étaient épuisés, et l'ennemi n'avait pas l'air de les poursuivre.

Baki fit rapidement les comptes de ses effectifs. Parmi les shinobi présents se trouvaient une vingtaine de Genin, dont certains accompagnés de leur sensei, douze Chunin et, lui inclus, cinq Jonin. Sans oublier le seul ninja de Konoha présent, Sakura, occupée en ce moment même à soigner les blessés.

Mais aucune trace de Temari.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il vu Temari ? » Demanda le Jonin.

« Non, Seigneur Baki… Je… Je crois bien qu'elle était toujours à l'hôpital. Avec ce shinobi de Konoha. »

Baki grimaça. Shikamaru. Oh, bien sûr qu'il avait repéré la manière dont cette face de rat lorgnait la jeune fille. Baki ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer plus ou moins Temari comme sa propre fille, et Kankuro comme son fils. Il était lui-même apparenté aux Aigles Chasseurs, et se sentait très proche des deux plus vieux de la fratrie. Avec Gaara, c'était différent. Baki aimait et respectait Gaara, évidemment, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti de connexion aussi proche avec lui. Pas que Gaara n'ai eut l'air d'en souffrir. A présent, un sale gosse rôdait autour de sa "fille", et s'il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de se préoccuper du développement des hormones de ses petits protégés, il ne doutait pas que ça devait bien finir par se manifester un jour ou l'autre. Baki savait bien, au fond de lui, que Shikamaru n'était pas un mauvais bougre, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il aurait adoré le réduire en miettes de ses propres mains.

Mais à présent, Shikamaru était le seul allié de la jeune femme.

Baki pria pour que ce dernier tienne réellement à Temari…

« Seigneur Baki, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » La question venait d'un Jonin. Son regard trahissait son trouble et sa confusion. Il avait l'air bien jeune. Baki laissa de côté ses préoccupations. Peu importe la douleur, peu importe son désir de faire demi-tour, il savait que son devoir en cet instant était d'assurer la sécurité du peuple de Suna. Kankuro et Temari ne lui auraient jamais pardonné d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions. Et, de toutes manières, il n'était pas Gai. Il n'était pas Kakashi. Il se devait de faire passer les civils avant les enfants qui étaient devenus sa famille.

Et il devait le faire maintenant.

« Nous devons contacter le village de la Feuille immédiatement. » Déclara-t-il. De toutes les nations shinobi, celle du Feu était la plus propice à accepter d'accueillir des exilés. Ils avaient déjà prêté main forte à Suna. Baki remercia les Dieux que Suna ait changé au cours des années. Si toute cette invasion s'était déclarée par le passé, ils n'auraient eu nulle part où se réfugier.

« Seigneur, j'ai réussi à sauver quelques faucons messagers ! » Un Chunin s'approcha, avec à son bras un Takamaru tout ébouriffé, le messager le plus rapide de Suna. D'autres faucons étaient posés à ses pieds, tous l'air irrités et nerveux.

« Apporte-le-moi. » Dit Baki. « Il me faut de quoi écrire aussi. » Pas le temps de rédiger un message codé. L'équipe d'encodage se trouvait dans la Citadelle. Ils étaient probablement déjà morts, si ce n'est pire.

Baki ne s'ennuya pas avec les codes. A la place, il rédigea un rapport détaillé de la situation, ainsi qu'une sollicitation d'aide. C'était un risque à prendre, mais le temps leur était compté. Il acheva son message et le fixa au dos de l'oiseau. « village de Konoha. » Indiqua-t-il à Takamaru, qui s'envola aussitôt.

Baki écrivit un second rapport, à l'intention du Seigneur Féodal, cette fois-ci. Il était avisé de l'avertir de la catastrophe. Le second oiseau se mit également en route.

Il était maintenant temps de passer à l'ordre du jour. Gaara était quelque part dans la nature, totalement inconscient des derniers événements. Baki scanna brièvement la foule et trouva la personne qui avait certainement le plus de chances de retrouver Gaara. Celle qui lui paraissait la plus digne de confiance.

« Matsuri, approche. »

La jeune fille, pourtant bien moins timide que ce qu'elle avait un jour pu être, sursauta en entendant son nom. « Oui, Seigneur Baki ? »

« Le Kazekage est parti à Nukate chercher son frère, tu sais comment t'y rendre ? » La Genin hocha la tête. « Vas-y et trouve-le. Dis-lui de nous rejoindre aux abords de Konoha. Assure-toi qu'il ne s'arrête pas au village. Qui sait de quoi l'ennemi serait capable s'ils le capturaient. Pars tout de suite ! »

Baki vit l'horreur traverser les yeux de Matsuri à l'idée de son Sensei entre les mains de ces monstres. Elle n'avait aucune parenté directe avec les Iifernatis, mais n'en était pas moins une kunoichi de Suna, et savait très bien se débrouiller dans le désert. Après quelques secondes d'attente pour obtenir une outre d'eau, elle se mit en route.

« Frère. » Le messager des Aigles Chasseurs, Ticael, s'approcha de Baki. Ils étaient tous deux originaires de la même tribu et même si Baki était devenu un rat de la ville, jamais il n'avait oublié ses racines. « Je ferai mieux de rejoindre les Aigles. Ils viendront sûrement à votre aide. Tout ceci est une offense autant pour tes ninjas que pour notre tribu. »

Baki hocha la tête. « Va trouver Jhimey et conduis-le jusqu'à la frontière. Que Hertok-rah guide tes pas. »

Ticael sourit, satisfait de constater que ce shinobi faisait honneur à son sang. L'Iifernati enfourcha son cheval et partit au galop. Il retrouverait sa tribu et les mènerait jusqu'à leurs alliés. Quels que soient les obstacles.

Baki soupira. Ils allaient se reposer encore un peu, puis se remettraient en route.

Les réfugiés quittèrent l'oasis à la tombée de la nuit.

* * *

Neji venait d'apprendre une chose sur Kankuro qui valait presque le coup d'être arrivé jusque là. Après avoir supporté tous ses airs suffisants lorsqu'il leur faisait la leçon dans le désert, après qu'il ait fièrement fait étalage de ses multiples talents linguistiques… Neji prenait un plaisir particulièrement vicieux à contempler l'état misérable de Kankuro.

Kankuro souffrait d'un terrible, horrible, insurmontable mal de mer.

C'est pourquoi, une fois arrivés en haute mer et que le bateau avait commencé à tanguer sensiblement sur les vagues, Kankuro courut jusqu'au bord, prit d'une violente nausée. Tous ces pauvres lézards avaient finis par avoir leur revanche.

Neji, de son côté, ne semblait pas affecté. Pas du tout.

Kankuro exprima son opinion à ce propos en grognant faiblement en direction de Neji.

Neji éclata de rire, pas compatissant pour un sou. Le temps passant, cependant, Neji arrêta de se moquer.

Voyez-vous, les deux shinobi partageaient la même couchette, et même Neji n'était pas assez cruel pour se moquer trop longtemps du pauvre garçon grognant et gémissant, les mains serrées sur son ventre tout au long des trois premières nuits.

Au court de la troisième nuit, l'état de Kankuro sembla s'améliorer.

Et cette même nuit, Neji fit un rêve des plus étranges.

* * *

Neji se trouvait installé dans l'un des sièges du théâtre de Suna. Il regarda autour de lui, confus, et remarqua un petit garçon assit sur un autre siège. A ses côtés se trouvaient une petite blonde qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir et un homme qui lui fit penser à Kankuro et Gaara. L'homme adressait à la scène un regard sombre et désapprobateur. Le garçon, en revanche, paraissait fasciné.

Neji se tourna vers la scène, où un jeune homme récitait son monologue. Quelque chose à propos de marcher sur les traces de son père et le surpasser. A la mention du nom de Toshi, Neji s'intéressa un peu plus à la pièce. L'acteur expliquait que le village du Sable avait besoin d'un leader, à l'image du Hokage. Et que si la Feuille avait l'Ombre du Feu, alors le Sable, lui, posséderait l'Ombre du Vent. Un Kazekage.

Neji put facilement en conclure le sujet de la pièce. La naissance du Shodaime Kazekage. La légende du Shodaime Hokage était très réputée à Konoha. Rien d'étonnant à ce que celle du Shodaime Kazekage soit répandue à Suna. Neji n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire, ceci dit.

_Incroyable, _cette pensée n'était pas celle de Neji. C'était la voix d'un enfant. _Quand je serais grand, je ferai comme le Shodaime Kazekage ! Je suivrais les traces de Père et je deviendrai aussi fort que lui !_

Le petit garçon lança un regard admiratif à l'homme qui ressemblait tant à Kankuro et Gaara. Celui-ci ne lui renvoya même pas un coup d'œil.

_Une seconde… Ce doit être le Yondaime Kazekage ! Mais alors… Ce gamin… C'est Kankuro ? _Neji détailla le bambin. _Ce n'est pas possible, il est beaucoup trop… beaucoup trop mignon ! Et il a l'air tellement gentil et adorable ! Ca ne peut quand même pas être cette sombre brute de Kankuro !_

Pourtant, au fond de lui, Neji savait qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

Le rêve se troubla, et le décor changea. Le Kazekage marchait dans une rue avec ses deux enfants. Neji supposa qu'ils venaient de quitter le théâtre.

« C'était trop cool ! » Le garçon… Kankuro, sautillait avec enthousiasme. « C'était génial ! »

« C'était naze, Kankuro. » La petite fille, Temari, probablement, bailla. « Naaaaaaaaaaaze. »

« C'était trop bien! » Répliqua le petit Kankuro. « L'Ordre des marionnettistes est trop génial et… »

Le Yondaime Kazekage se retourna soudainement et attrapa l'oreille de son fils avec force.

« Non ! » S'énerva-t-il. « Je ne vous ai certainement pas amenés ici pour vous voir idéaliser ces misérables lâches ! Je voulais vous instruire sur votre Histoire. L'Histoire des Aigles Chasseurs ! Le Shodaime était le fils de Toshi l'Exilé de la tribu Aigles Chasseurs. Ce sont des choses que vous vous devez de connaître, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez admirer ces vermines de marionnettistes ! A moins que tu n'ais déjà oublié que le plus puissant d'entre eux était ce traitre de Sasori ! C'est ça que tu admires, mon garçon ? Les traitres de Suna ? »

Kankuro glapit de douleur et se mit à pleurer. Ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la colère de son père.

« Et le voilà qui chiale maintenant! Tu crois peut-être que ça te sera utile face à l'ennemi? Arrête de te comporter comme un bébé et fait au moins semblant d'être un homme! » Le Yondaime lui tourna le dos avec une mine dégoûtée. « Un vrai shinobi du Sable ne montre pas ses faiblesses, Kankuro. Si tu n'arrives pas à intégrer cette règle de base tu mourras avant d'avoir atteint tes dix ans. » Il reprit sa marche, vite rejoint par Temari.

Neji regarda l'ancienne version de Kankuro avec un peu de pitié. Il paraissait si petit et fragile. Aucun rapport avec le ninja fier et hautain qu'il connaissait. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Neji se rapprocha du garçon, peut-être pour le consoler, mais la scène se troubla de nouveau.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans une chambre. Le Kankuro miniature était recroquevillé dans son lit, toujours en larmes. La porte grinça, et Temari passa sa tête dans l'embrasure.

« Kankuro. Oh, je suis désolée, Kankuro! » La fillette courut jusqu'à son frère et le serra dans ses bras. « Ca va aller. Ca va aller. »

« Non, il me déteste! » La voix de Kankuro se brisa. « Et toi! » Il repoussa sa sœur. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aidé! Tu n'as même pas essayé ! »

« Kankuro, tu sais que je... »

« Non! Non! Je te déteste! Je te déteste! Je vous déteste tous! » Kankuro se débattit, mais Temari tint bon.

« Kankuro, nous sommes des shinobi. Nous sommes le Sable! Même Baki l'a dit! Nous devons nous montrer forts aux yeux des autres ! Dis-toi que si les gens voyaient Papa comme un faible, ils essaieraient de le tuer! Ou de nous tuer! Il fait tout ça pour notre bien! » Temari serra Kankuro plus fort. « Je sais que c'est dur, mais si tu veux devenir un vrai ninja, tu ne dois pas laisser transparaître ta gentillesse, ta tristesse ou ta peur. Tu ne dois montrer que ta force. Papa nous aime, c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas le montrer. Il est le Kazekage, il se doit d'être le plus fort. »

Kankuro pleura encore, et Temari le garda dans ses bras. « Je veux juste qu'il soit fier de moi! »

« Je sais, et crois-moi, il l'est. Il l'est. »

_Tu mens, _les pensées de Kankuro s'infiltrèrent de nouveau dans la tête de Neji. _Mais si j'arrive à lui prouver à quel point je peux être fort, il finira par m'aimer._

« Quelle horrible manière d'élever des enfants... » Marmonna Neji pour lui-même.

A son réveille, Neji se sentit mal.

Et Kankuro n'était plus là.


	24. Le refuge des Feuilles

**Chapitre Vingt-Quatre**

**Le refuge des Feuilles**

L'humeur de Tsunade se dégradait de jour en jour.

Il y avait d'abord eut la menace Akatsuki et, selon les rapports qu'on lui avait fourni, le gamin Uchiha. Le morveux s'était débrouillé pour tuer Orochimaru et rejoindre l'Akatsuki. Tsunade avait alors eut pour projet de combattre l'organisation et le traitre par la même occasion. Mais les attaques des loups garous avaient alors commencé. Curieusement, les membres d'Akatsuki ne s'étaient plus manifestés depuis lors. Elle avait prévu d'envoyer Jiraiya en mission d'espionnage, mais…

Elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi diable l'Akatsuki avait-elle suspendu toute activité depuis l'arrivée des créatures ? Les loups garous auraient-ils un lien quelconque avec les bijuu ? A en croire les rapports concis que lui avait envoyé le village de Kumo, le dernier Jinchuuriki n'avait été ni capturé ni même agressé. Pour d'obscures raisons, la série d'attaques visant les Jinchuuriki qui avait suivi celle de Gaara avait totalement cessé. Toute cette histoire sentait mauvais. N'ayant à l'époque aucune information concernant les loups, Tsunade avait préféré laisser Akatsuki de côté et avait donc envoyé son ancien camarade à la pêche aux infos.

Jiraiya n'avait rien découvert de concluant, ce qui n'apaisait pas son irritation.

En voyant l'équipe huit de retour de Suna, Tsunade avait espéré entendre enfin des nouvelles encourageantes, voir peut-être des révélations intéressantes sur leurs ennemis.

Ils n'eurent pas tant de chance. Oh, l'équipe avait effectivement rapporté de nouvelles informations, mais celles-ci ne faisait que soulever davantage de questions. Par exemple, pourquoi donc Kankuro ne se transformait en loup que pendant la pleine lune, alors que les autres avaient apparemment la capacité de se métamorphoser à leur guise ? Comment étaient-ils parvenus à obtenir une telle autorité sur un ninja du Sable qui, selon toutes les sources de Tsunade, était réputé comme fondamentalement et profondément loyal ? Et, surtout, quel était leur objectif final ?

Le pire, ceci étant, furent les autres nouvelles.

« L'Empire de Madhor. » Tsunade secoua la tête. Lorsqu'elle remarqua les regards étranges que lui jetaient les autres occupants de la salle, elle sourit. « C'est comme ça que ceux du pays de la Fumée se sont baptisés. J'y suis allée quelques fois, du temps où je n'étais pas encore Hokage. » Oui, ou du moins dans leurs casinos, mais là n'était pas la question. « C'est un peuple extrêmement arrogant. Ils nous considèrent comme des barbares. Nous tous, pas uniquement les shinobi de Suna. Je n'en sais pas vraiment plus à leur sujet, mis à part un ou deux trucs. » Comme le fait que les créditeurs n'hésitaient pas à essayer de te briser les jambes si tu ne payais pas dans les délais.

« Quand nous sommes partis, ils avaient l'air de s'apprêter à lancer une offensive contre Suna. » Déclara Shino d'une voix sèche. De sa voix normale, en fait.

Tsunade hocha la tête. De mieux en mieux. D'abord les loups garous, et maintenant ça! Il était évident que si Suna devait se trouver en situation délicate, elle n'hésiterait pas à leur venir en aide. Le village du Sable s'était révélé être un allié de poids ces dernières années. Progrès qui avait pu être mis en place non seulement grâce à la présence de Gaara au poste de Kazekage, mais également grâce à la mort de son père. Tsunade avait déjà eut quelques fois l'occasion de rencontrer le Yondaime Kazekage, qui lui avait toujours donné l'image d'un homme nerveux, et ouvertement agressif envers Konoha, même durant les périodes où ils étaient sensés être en traité de paix. La nouvelle de son association avec Orochimaru ne l'avait pas vraiment surprise.

Pourtant, même du temps du Yondaime, Tsunade avait préféré avoir Suna comme voisin direct plutôt que l'Empire. L'Empire était une terre peu fréquentable encore moins pour deux femmes venant d'un autre pays. De monstrueuses usines proliféraient sur tout le territoire, et l'odeur âcre de la fumée qui avait inspiré le nom du pays lui revint en mémoire. Elle se souvint également des gens. De la manière dont ils les avaient toisés, elle et Shizune, comme s'ils ne les voyaient même pas comme des êtres humains. En fait, l'Empire semblait penser que tout individu étranger à son peuple pouvait être considéré comme un sous-homme... Comme ce pauvre enfant.

Tsunade chassa le souvenir de sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans le passé.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de donner ses instructions, un messager de la volière entra avec fracas, un document dans les mains. « Dame Tsunade! »

« Qu'y a-t-il? »

« Suna a été attaqué! Le village tout entier a été envahi par une armée étrangère! »

« Oh non, la Fumée! » Gémit Hinata.

Tsunade arracha la feuille des mains du messager. Elle s'inquiéta immédiatement en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un document décodé, mais du message original. C'était mauvais signe. Les ninjas codaient systématiquement leurs missives, même celles contenant des informations sans importance. Qu'un shinobi de la trempe de Baki ne prenne même pas la peine d'encoder son message... Oh... Voilà donc pourquoi. Elle acheva sa lecture. Baki n'avait pas prit le temps de coder le message car le village entier avait fuit le désastre.

Kiba ne tenait plus en place. « Nous devons les aider! Ce sont nos alliés! D'autant plus que certains de nos camarades sont avec eux! »

Tsunade lui jeta un coup d'œil. Le jeune homme se montrait parfois aussi pénible que Naruto. « Vous n'irez nulle part, vous êtes épuisés. Vous devez vous reposer, pour le moment. »

« Mais... »

« Si j'ai bien saisi la situation, j'aurai besoin de faire appel à vous plus tôt que je ne le souhaiterais. Reposez-vous donc autant que possible, et tenez-vous prêts. »

Car ils auraient besoin de toutes les ressources possibles s'il devait y avoir une guerre.

Encore.

* * *

Gai-sensei était insupportable.

Pas que Tenten n'aime pas son professeur, loin de là. Il était impossible de ne pas s'attacher à cet homme. Cependant, depuis le départ de Lee et de Neji, Gai concentrait toute son énergie dans son entraînement. Ce qui était des plus pénibles. Gai était sympathique à quantité modéré, mais à présent Tenten se sentait proche de l'overdose. En temps normal, il consacrait une bonne partie de son temps à Lee en entraînements et concours absurdes. Mais aujourd'hui, ni Lee, ni même Neji n'étaient à ses côtés.

Ils venaient de recevoir tous deux un ordre de mission. Tout ce qui traversa la tête de Tenten en cet instant était une série de _Enfin!_ libérateurs. Elle avait été très contrariée d'avoir été laissée en plan pendant que ses deux coéquipiers étaient à Suna.

Par contre, elle s'étonna de remarquer à l'entrée de Konoha, en plus de Dame Tsunade, la présence d'Ino et de Choji.

Super.

« Voilà la situation. Le village caché du Sable vient de subir une invasion provenant de leurs voisins de l'Ouest, l'Empire Madhor, plus connu sous le nom de pays de la Fumée. Il vous faudra donc retrouver les réfugiés à la frontière et assurer leur sécurité jusqu'à votre retour à Konoha. Des questions? »

« Les autres sont avec eux, n'est-ce pas? » Demanda Choji. Il était inquiet pour Shikamaru. Il était tout à fait au courant de ses sentiments pour Temari, même si ce crétin n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte lui-même. Choji avait pu les observer à loisir lorsque la kunoichi du Sable était venue à Konoha pour l'organisation de l'examen Chunin. Les regards que ce lançaient ses deux là étaient presque écœurants.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils sont avec eux. Vous les rejoindrez juste en tant que renforts. D'après mes sources, l'Empire a réussi à optimiser de nouvelles armes. » Les oreilles de Tenten se dressèrent à la mention de "nouvelles armes". Elle se demanda si elle aurait l'occasion d'y jeter un coup d'œil. « Et manifestement, ils ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Soyez très prudents. »

« Reçu cinq sur cinq! » Gai leva son poing en l'air et sourit de toutes ses dents. « Volons à la rescousse du village du Sable! Une fois de plus! Peu importe leurs armes, ils ne feront pas le poids face à la force de la jeunesse de Konoha! C'est parti! » Gai montra aux nouveaux membres de son équipe (manifestement déconcertés par la... Gai attitude) son fameux sourire étincelant, pouce en l'air. Sans un regard en arrière, il détala en courant en direction de la frontière du pays du Vent.

Tenten, habituée à l'excentricité de son maître, se mit également en route. Après un échange de regard un peu confus, Ino et Choji les suivirent.

* * *

Baki dissimula un soupir de soulagement en apercevant la cime des arbres à l'horizon. La frontière du pays du Feu. Ils y étaient presque. Dès qu'il se serait assuré de la sécurité des civils, il essaierait de repartir à la recherche de Gaara et des autres avec l'aide de quelques shinobi.

Ils avaient presque atteint la lisière de la forêt lorsqu'un cri retentit.

« Ils arrivent ! Ils sont derrière nous ! »

Baki se retourna pour guetter l'horizon. En effet, l'armée de la Fumée avait manifestement envoyé une partie de ses tanks à leur trousse.

« Merde. » Murmura-t-il. « Les shinobi, avec moi! Nous devons protéger les civils. Toi, Sakura, c'est bien ça? » La jeune fille s'approcha de lui d'un air inquiet. « Assure-toi que les villageois rejoignent ton village. »

« Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser ici! » S'affola Sakura. « Ils pourraient tous vous tuer ! »

Baki serra les dents. « Tu es la plus à même de retrouver ton chemin dans cette forêt. Que comptes-tu faire, les laisser mourir ici avec nous ? »

Sakura se tendit. Cela allait tellement à l'encontre des enseignements de Kakashi. On lui avait depuis son plus jeune âge inculqué le fait qu'on n'abandonnait jamais des camarades. Mais, pour des shinobi du Sable, la mission passait avant tout.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'une simple mission, jeune fille. » Continua Baki, comme s'il avait lut dans les pensées de Sakura. « Mais de la survie d'un peuple tout entier ! Si tu meurs ici, ils seront sans défense ! Peu importe que tous les shinobi présents ici s'en sortent ou non, s'il n'y a plus personne à protéger, leur vie n'a plus aucun sens ! »

Sakura aurait voulu répliquer, mais le temps leur était compté. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir. Elle savait très bien que Baki n'avait pas tord. Les civils ne parviendraient jamais à se repérer dans la forêt. A vrai dire, la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient même encore jamais vu un arbre de leur vie ! Ils scrutaient suspicieusement la frontière comme s'il s'agissait de l'entrée d'une sombre grotte, l'air inquiet. Aux yeux de Sakura, la forêt était splendide. Verte et rassurante, un changement bienvenu après avoir passé deux mois à regarder du sable, du sable et encore du sable. Mais pour les réfugiés, elle représentait un monde totalement inconnu, qui ne semblait pas vraiment leur inspirer confiance.

Baki avait raison.

Au grand damne de Sakura.

Elle pouvait entendre d'ici le désagréable grincement des tanks. Non sans un dernier regard abattu vers les ninjas de Suna, qui formaient déjà un rempart face à l'ennemi, elle se dépêcha de faire entrer les villageois dans la forêt. Certains d'entre eux eurent une seconde d'hésitation, mais comprenant qu'il leur fallait choisir entre les arbres et les tanks, ils choisirent les arbres.

Sakura entendit une sorte de cri, un hurlement tribal provenant d'une seule voix. Baki. Il n'avait jamais été aussi convaincu de sa mort imminente. Il n'avait plus lancé le cri de guerre des Aigles Chasseurs depuis des lustres. Cette fois serait sans doute la dernière.

Il chargea, accompagné par le reste des shinobi.

Tous les tanks firent feu, et d'énormes boulets de canons fondirent sur le rang de ninjas. La plupart furent évités, mais quelques uns atteignirent leurs cibles. L'un des hommes fut littéralement exterminé comme un vulgaire insecte.

Baki ferma les yeux et trancha l'air de son épée de Vent. L'attaque s'écrasa sur l'un des tanks blindé, mais ne sembla pas faire beaucoup de dégâts.

Les tanks lancèrent une nouvelle attaque.

Baki eut juste le temps de voir l'un des projectiles foncer droit sur lui.

Ainsi donc, c'est comme ça que tout allait finir ?

L'énorme monstre de métal s'apprêta à atteindre sa cible à une vitesse incroyable.

Soudain, le sable s'anima. Un fantastique barrage de sable et de vent se dressa entre les deux camps, protégeant les shinobi des attaques de la Fumée.

Baki se figea, stupéfait… Serait-ce… ?

« Ouais ! J'ai réussi ! Enfin, on a réussi, mais j'ai aidé, hein, Gaara? »

« Oui. »

Baki leva les yeux, presque trop heureux pour pouvoir s'exprimer. Oui, c'était bien eux. Gaara et Naruto, accompagnés par Matsuri. Baki avait espéré que Kankuro et Neji seraient avec eux. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Naruto et Gaara atterrirent entre les tanks et les ninjas. Matsuri, consciente que son jouhyou* ne serait pas des plus efficace contre une masse de métal filant à toute allure, se contenta d'aller prêter main forte à Baki.

« Maintenant, essaie de faire passer ta technique de vent sous les machines, Naruto. » Ordonna calmement Gaara. « En infiltrant du sable dans ton vent, nous devrions pouvoir les empêtrer dans une belle tempête de sable. »

« Ca marche ! » Naruto se lança dans une série de signes, que Baki avait déjà vu quelque part…

Décidément, on dirait que Gaara avait profité de son temps libre pour jouer les professeurs. Baki était bien au courant du fait que Naruto avait des affinités avec le vent, mais n'avait pas d'idée précise sur ce dont il était capable.

Comme demandé, le vent commença à former une spirale autour des chenilles des tanks, puis les tanks furent entraînés dans un formidable vortex de sable et de vent. Avec difficulté, Naruto projeta ensuite les tanks au sol, qui s'écrasèrent violemment.

Malheureusement, la cuirasse des machines résista, et la plupart des soldats qui s'y cachaient s'en sortirent sans dommages. Comme un seul homme, ils jaillirent hors des tanks et tirèrent sur les deux shinobi, fendant l'air de leurs balles. Travaillant de concert, Naruto et Gaara réussirent à dévier les attaques pendant un temps, mais l'ennemi ne semblait pas manquer de munitions.

Puis, comme un formidable écho à celui de Baki, le vacarme d'une foule scandant le cri de guerre des Aigles Chasseurs retentit, et les Iifernatis apparurent en haut d'une dune pour charger les flancs des lignes ennemies. Ceux-ci avaient été loin de s'attendre à une attaque surprise, et l'intervention des Iifernatis avait été fulgurante. Les sabres brillèrent tandis qu'ils s'infiltraient entre les soldats impériaux, abattant la plupart d'entre eux dès le premier assaut.

« C'est bien ceux auxquels je pense ? » Demanda Gaara, l'air stupéfait.

Baki, qui avait eu le temps de se remettre de sa récente expérience de la mort, se rapprocha de son élève. Il savait à quel point les cheveux de Gaara se hérissaient à la simple idée de rencontrer son oncle. Les cicatrices de son passé s'étaient refermées, mais n'avaient pas disparues pour autant.

« C'est notre tribu, Gaara, les Aigles Chasseurs… et je crois avoir reconnu les Dragons Sanglants avec eux… Gaara, tu… »

« Je suis capable de me montrer diplomate, Baki. Même envers des personnes que je n'apprécie pas. »

« Gaara. » Souffla Baki avec douceur. « Jhimey n'est ni ton père, ni Yashamaru. Il est différent, ne le rejette pas à cause… »

« Je n'ai aucune raison de rejeter qui que ce soit venant en aide à mon peuple, peu importe de qui il s'agit. Même si je ne l'aime pas. »

C'en était presque drôle. Que Gaara haïsse et craigne un homme fondamentalement opposé au Yondaime, uniquement parce qu'ils étaient frères. Alors qu'il adorait Kankuro et Temari, dont les caractères étaient bien plus proches de celui de leur père que celui de Jhimey et de Gaara lui-même. La vie avait un curieux de sens de l'humour.

Baki caressait l'espoir qu'un jour, Gaara finisse par voir Jhimey tel qu'il est, et non à travers ses liens de parenté.

Une fois encore, l'ironie de la situation n'échappa pas à Baki.

* * *

Neji ressentit quelque chose d'étrange provenant de la rune. En se concentrant un peu, il décela de la confusion, de l'irritation et… de la sympathie ? Il ne s'agissait clairement pas de ses propres émotions. Mais il avait une certaine idée de qui elles pouvaient provenir.

Il retrouva la source des émotions de la rune penchée par-dessus bord, contemplant les eaux sombres. Kankuro n'avait plus l'air aussi malade que les jours précédents, mais il ne s'était pas tout à fait débarrassé de son teint légèrement verdâtre.

« Tu es venu pour te marrer encore une fois, Hyuga ? »

« Non. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. J'ai fais un rêve vraiment bizarre. Je suis juste monté prendre un peu l'air. Ca a l'air de chasser un peu les nausées. »

« Un rêve? » S'inquiéta aussitôt Neji. « Ca n'aurait pas un rapport avec toi qui allait au théâtre avec ton père et ta sœur, et que ton père t'ai crié dessus parce que tu admirais les acteurs? »

Kankuro sursauta et se retourna vers Neji. « Non, c'était en rapport avec toi et ton père. Je l'ai vu se faire torturer par ton oncle pour avoir lancé un regard mauvais à ta cousine. Comment se fait-il que tu ais pu voir mon passé? »

« De la même manière que tu as pu voir le mien, j'imagine. » Neji ouvrit sa main et regarda la rune. « Cette chose... Ca doit encore être à cause de ce lien. Elle nous projette dans le passé de l'autre à travers nos rêves. »

Kankuro grogna. « Voilà qui est fâcheux. » Il soupira. « Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait y faire, ceci dit... »

Neji se tourna vers la mer. « Peut-être que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Après tout, on ne va pouvoir compter que l'un sur l'autre là-bas et, soyons francs, on a déjà du mal ne serait-ce qu'à se supporter. Si on arrivait seulement à se comprendre... »

« Je n'ai aucune envie que tu me comprennes, Hyuga. Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir ton ami. Bordel, pas loin de la moitié de ma motivation pour partir vers l'Ouest vient de mon désir de me débarrasser de toi, pas le contraire! »

« Mais on n'a pas le choix! » Rétorqua Neji. « Tu crois peut-être que ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir te faire maltraiter par ton père?! »

« Il ne m'a pas maltraité! Pas dans mon enfance! » Cracha Kankuro. « Et tu peux causer, avec le sadique qui te sert d'oncle! »

« Il n'a rien d'un sadique! » Cria Neji. La rune commença à irradier, lui brûlant la main. Neji grimaça un peu. « Ecoute, ça ne sert à rien de nous disputer comme ça. »

Kankuro soupira et leva les yeux vers les étoiles. « Ouais, tu marques un point, là. »

S'ensuivit un silence long et inconfortable. Puis, Neji craqua. Il fallait absolument qu'il rompt ce malaise ambiant. « Pourquoi es-tu devenu marionnettiste, si ton père les méprisait à ce point? »

« Parce que je suis doué dans ce domaine. » Sourit Kankuro. « Pourquoi continues-tu de suivre des gens qui ont réduis ta famille à l'esclavage? »

« Nous ne sommes pas des esclaves, et ils font partie de ma famille, au même titre que celle que tu cherches à protéger » Répondit Neji.

Kankuro grogna.

Neji sentit qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à se mettre d'accord. Il se retourna pour s'en aller. « Kankuro. » Il voulait mettre au point une dernière chose. « On ne va jamais s'en sortir si on se bagarre sans cesse. Je comprends que tu n'apprécies pas d'être sous mon contrôle, mais il y a une grande différence entre un ami et un esclave. »

« Je n'ai pas plus envie de devenir ton ami que de rester sous ton contrôle, Hyuga. »

Ce type était décidément plus buté qu'une mule. Neji préféra laisser tomber.

Pour ce soir, tout du moins.

* * *

*ndt : arme principalement consacrée à la défense, ressemblant à un lasso. Voir Naruto épisode 216.


	25. D'étonnants visiteurs

**Chapitre Vingt-Cinq**

**D'étonnants visiteurs**

Sakura essaya désespérément de ne plus penser aux alliés de Suna qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Elle se sentait comme la pire sorte de ninja qu'avait toujours dénoncé Kakashi : Un shinobi qui abandonnait ses propres camarades. Un lâche. Il n'y avait rien de plus méprisable.

Elle avait cependant de quoi s'occuper avec les villageois de Suna, qui se révélèrent plus difficiles à diriger qu'une horde de chats sauvages. Ils étaient incapables de courir dans la forêt, n'en finissaient pas de trébucher sur des racines ou autres cailloux, et se montraient aussi discrets qu'un troupeau de buffles. Jamais Sakura n'avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi bruyant. Ils s'entêtaient à bifurquer dans des directions étranges, tout simplement parce qu'à leurs yeux, tout était pareil. Les feuilles des arbres les empêchaient de localiser le soleil, qui était pour la majorité d'entre eux la seule méthode qu'ils connaissaient pour se donner un point de repère. Ils s'étaient donc mis à avancer à l'aveuglette, et Sakura avait dû passer de longues minutes à les rassembler sur le bon chemin.

Il faut dire que pour couronner le tout, son vicieux sentiment de culpabilité s'acharnait à lui remémorer les visages des compagnons qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle. Pauvre Lee, toujours si gentil, joyeux et déterminé, abandonné à Suna. Tout comme Shikamaru, le tranquille chef d'équipe, qui avait toujours l'air si désespérément et bêtement fou amoureux à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Temari. Neji, parti avec un loup garou pour un pays dont on ne savait rien. Et Naruto, celui qui le faisait le plus souffrir. Naruto, avec qui elle était souvent si cruelle, mais qui, elle ne savait pourquoi, restait toujours éperdument amoureux d'elle. Naruto, le garçon le plus loyal qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Naruto qui était parti à la recherche du frère de son ami sans se poser de question. Et s'il se faisait capturer ou même tuer par ceux de la Fumée?

Elle avait perdu Sasuke à cause des ténèbres qui habitaient son cœur. A présent, elle risquait de perdre Naruto à cause de sa gentillesse et de sa générosité.

Elle se sentait plus mal que jamais.

Ses pensées douloureuses furent interrompues lorsqu'elle senti une forte quantité de chakra foncer droit sur eux. Il s'agissait probablement de shinobi de la Feuille...

Mais si ce n'était pas le cas?

Elle venait d'échapper à une bande de cinglés maniaques des technologies avancées bien décidés à l'exterminer. Elle avait abandonné à une mort certaine toute une équipe de ninjas de Suna. Elle avait perdu tous ceux qui comptaient pour elle.

Sakura était presque sûre que les individus qu'elle venait de repérer étaient des alliés... mais si c'était un piège?

Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

« Stop! Cachez-vous. » Ordonna-t-elle aux réfugiés. Les plus dégourdis se dissimulèrent parmi des buissons ou derrière des troncs d'arbres. D'autres se contentèrent de se recroqueviller sur eux-mêmes.

Franchement...

Sakura se mit en garde, prête à affronter ce qui allait venir. Elle concentra son chakra dans ses poings, au cas où un danger devait apparaître.

Les buissons remuèrent, et une chose de couleur verte incroyablement bruyante en sortit. Surprise, Sakura hurla et frappa la créature d'un puissant coup de poing. Celle-ci alla percuter un arbre à une vitesse proche de Mach 2.

C'était Gai.

« Oh... Oups. » Bredouilla Sakura.

Les villageois la dévisagèrent avec ahurissement.

Pendant que Gai vacillait un peu, tentant de calmer son mal de crâne, le reste de son équipe de fortune arriva à leur tour.

« Wow... Rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'énerver. » Murmura Tenten. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un calmer son sensei aussi efficacement. « Sakura, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, où sont Lee et Neji? »

« Et Shikamaru? » Ajouta Choji, scrutant la foule à la recherche de son ami.

Sakura regarda ses camarades tour à tour. Elle aurait dû être soulagée. Les villageois seraient en sécurité à présent...

Mais à quel prix...

Avec un cri étranglé, elle fondit en larme et s'écroula au sol. « Disparus! Ils ont tous disparus! »

Les ninjas de Konoha la fixèrent, ébranlés.

* * *

Baki considéra qu'il ne serait pas très sage de lâcher trop vite le Kazekage au milieu de ses cousins Iifernatis. Le pauvre garçon semblait déjà d'humeur irritable, et Baki le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que son état d'esprit actuel n'était pas vraiment enclin à la diplomatie. Pour être honnête, Gaara n'avait jamais été diplomate tout court. D'où l'utilité de Temari et Kankuro. Temari pour traiter avec autres shinobi, et Kankuro pour traiter avec les tribus.

Il était fascinant de voir à quel point ces deux là se complétaient. Temari ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à son héritage Iifernati. Pas qu'elle s'en fiche totalement, mais elle s'y sentait pas particulièrement attachée. Elle en connaissait les légendes, mais ne s'y était jamais attardée. Elle en connaissait les traditions, mais les avaient toutes reléguées au rang de superstitions. Cela était probablement dû à l'attitude qu'affichaient un bon nombre d'Iifernati envers les femmes. Certaines tribus, l'Ombre de la Chouette en particulier, avaient conservé cette fâcheuse habitude d'exclure les femmes dans bon nombre de domaines. Les Aigles Chasseurs, les Crocs de Serpents et les Dragons Sanglants n'étaient pas du genre à cautionner ces traditions stupides, mais cela n'empêchait pas Temari de dénigrer certains comportements Iifernatis. Kankuro, de son côté, s'était littéralement imprégné de son héritage Iifernati comme une éponge. Il était fasciné par son Histoire et ses coutumes. Pas que Kankuro soit du genre sexiste, il était d'ailleurs certainement impossible de devenir sexiste pour un homme qui aurait grandi aux côtés de Temari. Il avait toujours eu un respect sincère pour les kunoichi, potentiellement dû au fait que Temari avait la regrettable habitude de le frapper à coups d'éventails s'il osait la contrarier.

Tout ceci avait été des plus intéressants, Kankuro étant devenu une sorte d'ambassadeur Iifernati, et Temari se chargeait des échanges politiques plus classiques. Les deux jeunes gens avaient ainsi pu servir d'amortisseur entre leur rustre de petit frère et la fausse aux requins que représentait la politique. Maintenant que le dit amortisseur était absent, Baki craignait pour la suite. Gaara pouvait avoir les meilleures intentions du monde, des années à utiliser la méthode "écraser l'ennemi jusqu'à ce que ça ne bouge plus" ne l'avaient pas vraiment fait gagner en subtilité.

Baki ne se souciait pas des Aigles Chasseurs. Aux yeux de leur leader, Gaara faisait partie de sa famille, et Baki savait que Jhimey suivrait Gaara même s'il devait pousser le reste de sa tribu à en faire de même. Il était plus réservé quant aux Dragons Sanglants. D'accord, ceux-ci étaient des alliés, mais il restait un certain malaise. Les Dragons étaient si fidèles aux Aigles Chasseurs que les deux tribus avaient été impliquées lors de l'invasion de Konoha, quelques années plus tôt. Et tandis qu'il n'y avait pas eu trop de casse du côté de Konoha, il y en avait eu un peu plus côté Suna. Pire, la plupart des pertes avaient été Iifernatis, pas aussi préparés qu'ils ne l'auraient dû face à des shinobi.

Et il y avait également eu l'histoire de la fille, mais Baki n'avait pas envie de repenser à ça maintenant. En théorie, les Dragons Sanglants n'étaient pas du genre à encourager la vengeance, mais...

Par conséquent, Baki préféra s'assurer d'être le premier à approcher les Iifernati. Aigles Chasseurs et Dragons Sanglants se tenaient côtes à côtes, mais il n'eut aucun mal à les différencier. Il avait beau ne pas les avoir revus depuis longtemps, il n'en était pas au point d'oublier les bases.

Il se dirigea vers les deux leaders, qui contemplaient la scène d'un air suffisant. Jhimey le remarqua et l'accueillit d'un sourire sauvage.

« Hail, Baki! Ca faisait une paie dis-moi! Comment vas-tu? » Héla Jhimey.

« Hail, Huur Jhimey. » Répondit Baki à l'homme qu'il considérait comme un supérieur hiérarchique au même titre que Gaara, usant du terme Iifernati pour désigner un leader de tribu. Il se tourna vers le leader des Dragons qu'il salua à son tour. « Huur Iren des Dragons Sanglants, je vous remercie d'être venu en aide à ma tribu et mes frères shinobi. »

Iren sourit. « Ces bâtards de la Fumée ne sont pas les bienvenus dans le désert, et les Dragons Sanglants ont toujours été alliés des Aigles Chasseurs. Cela ne changera pas tant que je serai de ce monde. »

« Et... Maira? » Baki avait hésité à poser la question, mais la jeune fille avait autrefois été une kunoichi sous son commandement, et il avait été partiellement responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait été le coordinateur de l'invasion du côté de Suna, après tout. Maira n'avait peut-être pas été son élève, mais elle avait été sa subordonnée.

« Maira est un Dragon, et aucun Dragon ne cherche à se venger de qui que ce soit, tu le sais, Baki. » Répondit Iren d'une voix douce. « Par ailleurs, elle avait choisi de venir de son propre chef. Tu es au courant qu'elle est devenue mon bras droit, non? »

Baki fut surpris. « Votre bras droit? Mais elle... »

« Est une femme brave et intelligent, malgré ce qui a pu se passer. La tribu a été unanime, personne ne serait plus à même de prendre ma place. » Iren tapota sa jambe gauche. « Rien ne pourra venir à bout d'elle et de son frère Arch, Baki! Et je suis convaincu qu'en tant que ninja, tu as su faire mûrir son esprit. Je t'en suis reconnaissant. »

Baki sourit. « Je vous remercie. Nous accompagnez-vous jusqu'à Konoha? »

« Nous en avons déjà discuté tous les deux, nous venons. Nos tribus sont venues prêter main forte à vos ninjas, et elles resteront jusqu'au bout. » Assura Jhimey.

Entre temps, Gaara était parvenu à contenir ses émotions pour arborer une expression aussi tranquille que les eaux d'un lac. Le fait qu'il bouillonnait sous la surface était absolument indétectable.

Gaara s'avança et salua poliment les deux leaders. « Merci à vous, vous avez toute ma gratitude pour être venus en aide à mon peuple. »

Iren lui rendit l'amabilité, mais Jhimey lança à Gaara un regard stupéfait. Même en tant que leader, jamais il ne serait venu à l'idée à un Iifernati de saluer son oncle de la sorte. Jamais. Les Iifernatis ne se préoccupaient jamais des formalités quand il s'agissait de la famille, et même le plus timoré des Ombres de la Chouette ne se serait pas offusqué d'une étreinte affectueuse entre deux membres d'une même famille, même pour une rencontre des plus strictes et professionnelles. La situation était tout simplement... bizarre. Mais Jhimey se rappela que Gaara avait passé toute sa vie entouré de rats de la ville. Il ne devait tout simplement pas savoir comment se comporter. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Jhimey regarda autour de lui, quelque chose d'autre le préoccupait ici. « Où sont Kankuro et Temari? » Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir Temari depuis un bon moment.

A la mention de son frère et de sa sœur, Gaara se crispa encore davantage.

Baki soupira. « Kankuro et Temari ne sont pas là. Kankuro a quitté le pays et Temari est restée au village. »

Gaara se tourna vers lui. « Que lui est-il arrivé? »

Baki lui raconta tout. Seulement un ami de longue date aurait pu remarquer la douleur et l'effroi qui traversèrent les yeux de Gaara quand celui-ci comprit que sa sœur avait également disparu.

Jhimey, de son côté, ne cherchait pas à cacher sa peine. Il s'était en ce moment même écroulé au sol, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing, les larmes aux yeux.

Gaara le regarda, sans comprendre. Il avait du mal à saisir pourquoi cet homme étrange réagissait ainsi. Etait-ce une sorte de piège? Gaara aurait bien voulu croire en l'honnêteté de Jhimey, mais même s'ils ne se ressemblaient pas le moins du monde, il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter la voix de Yashamaru dès qu'il posait les yeux sur lui. Cette voix qui lui demandait de mourir. Et ce visage ensanglanté et dévasté.

Gaara ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il lui faudrait tuer un autre membre de sa famille.

Puis, comme souvent, Naruto débarqua pour changer le silence embarrassant en... eh bien en plus d'embarras mais moins de silence.

« Hey, vous êtes qui, au fait? Et où est Sakura? »

Baki lui fut au moins reconnaissant de lui permettre de transmettre enfin des nouvelles encourageantes. « Je lui ai demandé d'escorter les civils survivants jusqu'à votre village, où j'espère sincèrement que votre Hokage acceptera de les recevoir. »

« Oooh, connaissant Mamie, elle les accueillera sans problème! »

Jhimey scruta Naruto. « Mais qui es-tu, toi? »

« Hey! C'est moi qui ai posé la question en premier! Enfin bref, je suis Naruto Uzumaki! Le futur Hokage! »

« C'est le second du leader de la Feuille? » Souffla Iren à Baki.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. » Grommela Baki.

Naruto, de son côté, ne s'arrêta pas là. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre? C'est plein de sable! »

Jhimey regarda l'étrange garçon d'un œil suspicieux. De ce qu'il en savait, les ninjas étaient d'un naturel calme et réservé, pas aussi bruyants et remuants. « Je pleure mon neveu et ma nièce, petit merdeux! » Cracha-t-il, bien trop secoué pour mesurer ses paroles.

_Super. _Songea Baki. _Le leader d'une tribu Iifernati vient d'insulter le potentiel futur Hokage de petit merdeux. Je sens que tout ça va être... intéressant._

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt, Ino et Tenten s'étaient rapprochées de Sakura, faisant de leur mieux pour la réconforter. Gai se massait les tempes. Choji était resté planté là, un peu perdu. Les réfugiés se contentaient de les regarder avec des yeux effarés, se demandant si tous les autres habitants de Konoha se comportaient de manière aussi étrange.

Un chakra bien connu se rapprocha enfin d'eux, et Naruto apparu à leurs côtés, suivit des shinobi de Suna et des Iifernatis, dont les chevaux progressaient péniblement entre les arbres.

« Hey! Sakura! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu vas bien? »

Sakura leva les yeux vers lui. Il était vivant! Vivant!

Ce pauvre imbécile! Il lui avait foutu une de ces peurs!

Sakura se jeta à son cou et commença à étrangler le garçon qu'elle pleurait quelques secondes plutôt.

« TOI! TOI, PAUVRE NAZE! QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIT DE FONCER COMME CA SANS REFLECHIR! TU N'IMAGINES PAS A QUEL POINT J'AI PU M'INQUIETER! »

« Ok! Ok! Désolé! Désolé! Lâche-moi, Sakura! »

« Ah, l'amour naissant. » Sourit Katsu. « Ca me rappelle notre nuit de noce, hein, chéri? »

« Sans les cordes. » Approuva Jhimey.

« ... Les cordes? » Souffla Gaara à Maro, qu'il savait être le plus proche de lui à connaître cette partie de la famille.

« Ne cherche pas. » Répondit Maro.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Gaara. » Jhimey sourit à son neveu. « Garde ça en tête, tout ce que tu as à faire avec ta femme, c'est de mettre ton bâton dans... »

« Hep hep hep! » Katsu attrapa son mari par l'oreille. « Il y a des jeunes gens avec nous. Ne gâche pas leur innocence. »

Gaara se débrouilla pour s'éloigner discrètement des deux lunatiques. Il atterrit près de Baki.

« Tu es sûr que je n'ai pas été adopté? » Murmura-t-il à son ancien maître.

« J'en suis sûr, Gaara. »

« Et eux? »

« Non plus. »

« Merde. » La seule conclusion qui vint à l'esprit de Gaara était que sa famille éloignée était totalement et irrécupérablement constituée de cinglés.

Entre temps, Gai avait enfin reprit ses esprits et vint à leur rencontre. Super, encore une personne à qui Gaara serait forcé d'annoncer que ses protégés avaient disparus.

Gai, comme par hasard, posa de but en blanc la fameuse question à un million de yens, où étaient ses élèves?

« Je suis navré, Gai. » Répondit Gaara. « J'avais assigné Neji à la garde de mon frère, et lorsque Kankuro a quitté Suna pour trouver une solution à sa condition, Neji l'a suivi. »

Gai fixa un moment Gaara, puis ses yeux déversèrent brusquement une improbable quantité de larmes. « Neji! Quel brave petit! Il a toujours prit son travail très au sérieux! Non, je ne suis pas surpris qu'il soit resté assurer la protection de ton frère! »

Gaara soupira. Cela ne lui facilitait pas vraiment tâche. « Lee est resté à Suna, avec Shikamaru et Temari. »

A cette nouvelle, les larmes de fiertés de Gai se transformèrent en lamentations pathétiques. Il commença à gémir des paroles plus ou moins compréhensibles à propos de ses hardis jeunes gens qui finirent sérieusement par agresser les pauvres oreilles de Gaara.

Malheureusement, les jérémiades incessantes finirent par attirer l'attention du groupe, notamment d'Ino et de Tenten. Le visage de Tenten perdit des couleurs. « Lee et Neji ont vraiment disparus? » Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Non, impossible! Lee et Neji étaient les shinobi les plus talentueux que Tenten connaissait! Ils ne pouvaient pas disparaître comme ça. Habituée aux comportements excessifs de son sensei, Tenten alla le rejoindre et lui tapota le dos. « Calmez-vous, sensei, vous savez que tout ira bien pour eux deux. »

Alors que Tenten s'affairait à consoler Gai, Ino trépignait de fureur. « Cette putain de bimbo! » Elle parlait de Temari. « Cette garce à quatre couettes! Pour qui elle se prend pour se servir de Shikamaru comme ça! »

_Je croyais qu'elle était amoureuse de Sasuke_, s'étonna Sakura.

En vérité, Ino elle-même ne savait plus vraiment de qui elle était amoureuse. Elle s'était entichée de Sasuke comme toutes les autres gamines de son âge. D'un autre côté, elle avait été la coéquipière de Shikamaru depuis des années maintenant. Et Temari n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse expliquer une telle animosité de sa part. Mais elle se surprenait à devenir irrémédiablement agressive en présence de la kunoichi du Sable, depuis la mission qui avait prouvé à quel point elle et Shikamaru étaient efficaces quand ils travaillaient tous les deux. Ino avait bien compris que Shikamaru ne la voyait que comme une amie et, pour une raison qui lui échappait, cela la faisait souffrir.

Toujours est-il que les vociférations d'Ino atteignirent les oreilles de Katsu. Avec un grognement inquiétant, la dresseuse s'approcha à grands pas et la plaqua contre un arbre. Ses prunelles, déjà typiques du clan Hyuga, venaient de s'éveiller au Byakugan, laissant apparaître des veines aux coins de ses yeux, tout comme celles de Neji et Hinata quand ils activaient leur talent héréditaire.

« Je te déconseille fortement d'insulter ma nièce en ma présence, gamine. » Gronda Katsu d'un air mauvais. « Est-ce clair? »

En temps normal, Ino n'aurait pas hésité à riposter avec ardeur, mais Gaara posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa tante et lui parla d'une voix apaisante.

« Ne commençons pas à nous battre. Nous sommes tous dans le même camp, et nous allons devoir travailler ensemble. Je n'apprécie pas plus que toi la façon dont elle traite Temari, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous disputer. »

Katsu grogna. « Humph, comme tu voudras. » A surprise de Gaara, l'étrange femme relâcha Ino et s'éloigna tranquillement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux.

Gai, qui avait fini par se calmer un peu, se rapprocha de Katsu. « Vous possédez le Byakugan? »

« Non, absolument pas. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Mais je viens de vous voir l'utiliser. »

« Oh, oui. Tout cela est une longue histoire. » Katsu haussa les épaules. « Notre ancêtre, Toshi, était à l'origine un membre de la Bunke. Il a fui jusqu'au désert après que la Soke ait froidement assassiné son premier enfant. Il a par la suite eu des enfants avec une femme des Aigles Chasseurs, mais mourut avant d'avoir eut le temps de leur enseigner l'utilisation du Byakugan. Tous les secrets du clan ont bien sûr disparus avec lui, le sceau maudit effaçant toute information compromettante dès la mort de son porteur. Sans personne pour l'enseigner, aucun membre de sa descendance ne fut capable de le maîtriser. »

« Je vois, quel dommage. » Répondit Gai. « Mais je suis sûr que vous pourriez apprendre à le contrôler à Konoha! Les Hyuga... »

Katsu éclata d'un rire sonore. « Oooooooh, oui, je suis persuadée que la Soke sera ravie d'enseigner l'un de leurs plus précieux secrets à des cousins qui se promènent en toute liberté! Ca tombe bien, les Dieux viennent juste de m'offrir une bouteille de leur nectar d'or idéale pour une petite bringue en famille! »

Baki soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait que vaguement deviner la position du soleil entre les branches, mais cela lui suffit pour constater qu'il commençait à se faire tard. « Nous devrions nous remettre en route. » _Avant qu'une nouvelle catastrophe ne nous tombe dessus_, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Et, sans plus attendre, les rescapés reprirent leur route.

Pour un Konoha qui ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait.

Pauvre, pauvre Konoha.


	26. Le choc des cultures

**Chapitre Vingt-Six**

**Le choc des cultures**

Alors que les réfugiés faisaient route vers Konoha, Tsunade avait réfléchi aux options qui lui étaient données afin de loger tous les étrangers. C'était la première fois que le village devait faire face à une telle situation. Ils avaient bien recueilli des étrangers à l'occasion, mais jamais autant à la fois. Elle abandonna l'idée de monter un camp que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du village, premièrement parce qu'ils n'auraient jamais assez de tentes, deuxièmement parce qu'elle espérait que les réfugiés ne restent pas éternellement. Pas qu'elle manque de civisme, mais certains membres du conseil n'étaient pas très emballés par l'idée d'avoir une horde de civils et de shinobi du Sable se promenant allègrement dans leurs rues.

Auraient-ils été informés de l'arrivée des Iifernatis qu'ils seraient tombés en syncope.

Heureusement, Tsunade finit par trouver une solution pour installer tous le monde raisonnablement sans avoir à mettre en place un campement de fortune en plein milieu du Pays du Feu. Elle était allée frapper aux portes de tous les clans de son village afin chacun d'entre eux puisse accueillir une partie des réfugiés. Les réponses furent plus ou moins emballées d'un clan à l'autre, mais tous se plièrent à la requête de leur Hokage.

A présent que la nuit commençait à tomber, Tsunade put apercevoir de sa fenêtre l'arrivée de leurs hôtes.

Les voilà... Géniaaaaaal.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Shizune fit irruption dans le bureau, manifestement contrariée.

« On a un petit problème, Dame Tsunade. »

« Quel genre de petit problème? » Grinça Tsunade. Elle avait passé sa journée à parlementer avec les chefs de clans les moins enthousiastes et n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à s'occuper de "petits problèmes".

« Certains d'entre eux refusent de rentrer dans le village. Ce ne sont pas des ninjas mais ils ne ressemblent pas non plus à des civils. Ils se sont présentés sous le nom d'Iifernatis. » Grommela-t-elle. Elle avait effectivement entendu quelques rumeurs à propos de certaines tribus barbares qui vivraient dans le désert lors de ses pérégrinations aux côtés de Tsunade, mais ne les avaient pas vraiment prises au sérieux.

Tsunade, qui avait également entendu parler de ses absurdités, éclata de rire. « Ben voyons! Et ils sont venus à dos de licornes? Ils peuvent se transformer en bêtes féroces? Enfin, Shizune, dis-moi que tu ne crois pas à ses contes de fées. »

Shizune haussa les épaules. « Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a une bonne partie du groupe qui est restée à l'entrée. Leur leader dit qu'il veut s'entretenir avec vous, Dame Tsunade. »

Tsunade soupira. Elle sentait que la soirée allait être longue. Et qu'elle allait avoir besoin de sake.

Gaara regardait son oncle avec des yeux ahuris, à présent convaincu que ces gens étaient définitivement dérangés.

Si les ninjas et les villageois étaient entrés dans le village sans se faire prier, les Iifernatis, eux, n'en démordaient pas. Jhimey et Iren avaient, pour une raison obscure, empêché leurs hommes d'avancer davantage. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils ne pouvaient se soustraire à une sorte de rituel ou il ne savait quoi. Gaara n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que les deux leaders avaient en tête, mais tout ça ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance.

D'accord, il admettait qu'il pouvait avoir certains jugements hâtifs envers les Iifernatis, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de trouver leurs attitudes plus que douteuses.

« Bien, que se passe t'il ici? » Le Hokage s'arrêta à leur hauteur, l'air passablement agacée. Gaara camoufla une grimace. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait toujours été intimidé par Tsunade.

« Ah! Enfin. » S'exclama Jhimey avec un sourire. « Vous êtes le leader de ce village? »

« C'est bien moi. Pourquoi restez-vous devant les portes? Et... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bestiole? »

« Lui? C'est Moraagan, mon cheval. » Jhimey caressa affectueusement l'encolure de l'étalon. L'animal à la robe foncée baissa la tête et frotta son museau contre la jambe de son cavalier, y laissant une trainée de bave. Tsunade fronça le nez de dégoût.

Jhimey dévoila une longue dague.

La kunoichi se tendit immédiatement. Gaara, craignant que la situation ne dérape, se plaça entre l'Hokage et son oncle manifestement prit d'une crise de démence (Il venait finalement d'obtenir la preuve que cet oncle-ci n'était pas plus sain d'esprit que le précédent).

Jhimey jeta un regard blessé à Gaara. Il savait que le jeune homme ne l'aimait pas outre mesure, mais avait-il vraiment si peu confiance en lui?

Lâchant un soupir, Jhimey marmonna quelques paroles sur un ton étrange, presque comme un chant. Il attrapa la dague par la pointe et décrivit une série de signes compliqués dans le vide. Tsunade observa toute l'opération d'un air perplexe, s'inquiétant pour la santé mentale de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Puis il reprit le couteau du côté de la poignée et s'entailla la main d'un mouvement précis. Tandis que le sang s'écrasait au sol, il murmura encore quelques paroles incompréhensibles et rengaina sa lame.

Il y eut un long silence, brisé par Tsunade. « Je peux savoir ce que c'était que ça? »

Jhimey continuait d'arborer son agaçant sourire. « Ca, Dame Hokage, est une garantie. Il fut un temps où les Iifernatis ne se montraient pas aussi... amicaux avec les habitants des villes. Certaines tribus, comme celle des Chacals Rieurs, ont encore l'habitude d'aller piller les villages. Et, parfois, ils y restent discrètement pendant plusieurs jours. Ceci est une ancienne coutume utilisée pour assurer un village que la tribu ne commettra aucun dommage. Elle nous engage à ne pas saccager votre ville, voler vos biens, piller vos maisons, abuser de vos femmes... »

« Ou de vos hommes » Katsu sourit à son tour.

Jhimey acquiesça. « Ou de vos hommes, de dévorer vos enfants ou que sais-je encore. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis « Vous mangez les enfants? » Demanda Naruto.

« Non, les rumeurs sont parfois un peu exagérées. » Répondit Jhimey, sans pour autant préciser lesquels de ses autres exemples étaient des rumeurs ou non.

Tsunade soupira. « Bien, c'est bon, maintenant? Parfait, à présent veuillez rentrer avant que je ne vous traîne moi-même à l'intérieur. » Elle commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

Les Aigles Chasseurs entrèrent donc sans faire d'histoire. Mais lorsque le leader des Dragons Sanglants s'avança à son tour pour répéter la même aberration...

Disons juste que ce fut le rituel le plus rapide de l'histoire.

Bien que les Hyuga soient considérés par bon nombre de personnes comme un clan insensible et froid, Hiashi Hyuga n'avait néanmoins pas été contre l'idée d'accueillir quelques réfugiés du Sable dans l'enceinte de sa propriété qui était, après tout, particulièrement vaste. Par ailleurs, s'il ne s'était pas montré aussi expansif sur le sujet que d'autres clans, il s'était immédiatement positionné en faveur de Tsunade. Peut-être était-ce en partie dû au fait que deux membres de sa propre famille, sa fille et son neveu, faisaient à présent partie de ce que le village de Konoha avait baptisé « l'équipe 11 ». Il avait pu observer que, au court de ses interactions avec ceux de Suna, sa fille semblait gagner en confiance, tandis que son neveu lui paraissait de moins en moins agressif et rancunier. Les notions de paix et de diplomatie, de même que celle de camaraderie au sein de cette faction, avaient de toute évidence donné de bons résultats. Par conséquent, afin d'appuyer le soutien de son clan envers les décisions de Tsunade, Hiashi avait accepté de bonne grâce d'héberger une partie des réfugiés. Une bonne action ne faisait jamais de mal à la réputation, après tout. Le fait que Tsunade se soit arrangée pour qu'ils aient l'honneur de prendre en charge le Kazekage en personne ainsi que sa famille avait particulièrement plût à Hiashi et apaisé les ronchonnements des anciens. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit issu d'aucune lignée importante (reconnue par les clans, du moins), Gaara restait une personnalité politique de qualité.

Bien entendu, à l'évocation du "Kazekage et sa famille", Hiashi en avait conclu que cela impliquait Gaara, Kankuro et Temari. Il n'était pas au courant de l'absence des deux plus âgés de la fratrie. Et il l'était encore moins de la présence des Iifernatis.

Hiashi, ainsi que Gaara lui-même, ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que les Aigles Chasseurs interprètent "le Kazekage et sa famille" par "la tribu des Aigles Chasseurs au complet". Les Iifernatis avaient toujours considéré les tribus comme de grandes familles, et il ne leur viendrait simplement pas à l'esprit que qui que ce soit puisse objecter l'idée que la tribu toute entière vienne galoper dans l'enceinte du clan Hyuga et installe une large tente commune au beau milieu des jardins.

Hiashi fut également choqué de voir que les Iifernatis, ayant aperçu le bel étang rempli de carpes koi, en avaient conclu qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de réserve de nourriture en libre service.

« Ces poissons ne sont pas à manger ! » Cria-t-il à l'adresse de Reem, qui avait attrapé une carpe particulièrement grosse aux belles écailles dorées et l'avait mise à griller au-dessus d'un feu de camp. La bonne odeur qui s'en dégageait ne l'aida pas pour autant à retrouver son calme.

« Quoi ? Elles sont empoisonnées ?» Demanda Reem, quelque peu inquiet.

« Bien sûr que non ! C'est une koi ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas la manger alors? Elle a une drôle de couleur mais elle sent plutôt bon. Vous en voulez ? »

« Elles sont là pour la décoration ! »

Reem le regarda, effaré. « Vous décorez avec de la nourriture ? » Il avait entendu dire que les habitants des villes étaient plutôt du genre goinfres, mais tout de même.

« Elle est supposée être un symbole d'amour et d'amitié et vous êtes en train de la faire _frire_ ! »

« Griller, pour être précis, » Corrigea Reem, essayant d'apaiser l'homme assurément dérangé. « Et, à mes yeux, un poisson est un poisson. Je suis navré de vous avoir mis en colère, mais je ne peux plus vraiment la remettre à l'eau. Elle est morte, je ne peux rien y faire. Autant la manger. Je vous promets de ne pas recommencer. »

Pendant ce temps là, les chevaux avaient fait connaissance avec une rangée de splendides bonzaïs vieux de cinq cent ans et commencé à les brouter allègrement. Hiashi se sentait proche de l'attaque cardiaque.

* * *

De leur côté, le clan Aburame rencontraient également certains problèmes, quoi que d'un ordre différent.

Cinq personnes étaient venues chez eux, tous ninjas. Deux adultes et trois jeunes, probablement des Genin. Le problème se présenta lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de la propriété. L'homme à la tête du groupe, un type avec des yeux et des oreilles un peu trop grands pour la norme, se figea net, et marmonna « Oh… Merde… »

« Y a-t-il un soucis ? » Shibi Aburame, le père de Shino, avait parfaitement conscience qu'un clan qui manipulait des insectes en dérangeait plus d'un. Il avait régulièrement droit aux mêmes commentaires « flippants » que son fils. Pas qu'il s'en offusque encore, à la longue, mais il n'appréciait que modérément le regard légèrement nerveux que lui adressait le ninja du Sable.

« Vous êtes des manipulateurs d'insectes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et alors ? Cela vous pose t'il un problème ? » Demanda Shino, sur un ton qui ne laissa aucun doute à son père quand à son envie de donner une bonne raison au shinobi d'avoir peur.

Voilà qui était ennuyeux, alors qu'il leur faudrait au moins réussir à se supporter pour un certain temps.

« Eh bien, voyez-vous… Nous… Heu… » C'est à cet instant qu'une petite tête décida de s'extirper de la manche de l'homme. Une tête dotée de larges oreilles et d'un petit nez retroussé.

Une chauve-souris.

D'autre mammifères volants pointèrent le bout de leur museau tout autour d'eux, se dégageant de parts et d'autres des tenues de leurs maîtres, et humant l'air autour d'eux. Certaines commencèrent à se lécher les babines.

« Nous sommes des dresseurs de chauves-souris… elles… mangent les insectes. »

L'une des bestioles scrutait Shino d'un air avide.

Effectivement, c'était… ennuyeux.

* * *

Plus loin, chez les Inuzuka, on aurait presque pu croire à une réunion de famille. On leur avait assigné une famille de dresseurs de chiens ninjas. Après quelques grognements inquiets, les animaux s'étaient finalement reniflé le derrière et jouaient à présent tous ensembles avec joie. Seulement, il ne s'agissait pas exactement de chiens.

« Alors, ils sont croisés avec des coyotes ? » Kiba examina les chiots que la famille avait transportés dans un panier. Ils étaient adorables, comme n'importe quels autres chiots. Ceci étant, on pouvait aisément les différencier de chiens ordinaires. Leur pelage était foncé, et leurs oreilles et leurs museaux étaient particulièrement fins. De plus, leur odeur était un peu inhabituelle.

« Ouaip, et ceux qui sont dans l'autre panier sont à moitié chacals. » Alors que les humains qui les accompagnaient ne se montraient pas des plus bavards, les deux chiens ninjas (ou, plus exactement, l'un croisé coyote, l'autre croisé chacal), adoraient parler.

Kiba ne voyait pas vraiment de grande différence entre les deux portées, pas que ça lui pose problème. Ils étaient tous d'adorables bébés.

Si seulement ils voulaient bien arrêter de s'attaquer à la queue de son pauvre Akamaru…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, enfermée dans un véhicule en route pour la citée impériale, Temari remua.

Shikamaru savait d'avance qu'elle serait hors d'elle à son réveil. Elle était comme sa mère, têtue, effrayante et passablement dangereuse. Shikamaru avait entendu il y a longtemps que les hommes avaient souvent tendance à être attirés par les femmes qui ressemblaient à leur propre mère. Il s'était promis de ne jamais tomber dans ce piège. Il fallait croire que le destin, ou en tout cas ses hormones, en avaient décidé autrement.

Temari ouvrit les yeux, regarda autour d'elle avant de se tourner vers lui. « Mais où est-ce qu'on est, là. »

Shikamaru lui expliqua la situation du mieux qu'il pu. L'espace d'un instant, Temari sembla effrayée. Non pas à l'idée de mourir entre les mains des cinglés du pays de la Fumée, mais pour une toute autre raison.

« Kankuro est parti ! Quel crétin ! Quel imbécile! » Cria-t-elle, furieuse.

Shikamaru fit une moue contrariée. Temari se retourna face à lui. « Quoi ? » Gronda-t-elle.

« Il t'a fait du mal. Laisse-le aller où il veut. Il… »

Temari le gifla.

Shikamaru la regarda sans ciller. « Il est dangereux. C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit parti. J'en suis rassuré. »

« Tu ne comprends rien, abruti ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Il était sous le contrôle de cette chose. »

« Il n'empêche qu'il t'a fait du mal. »

« Putain, Nara ! » Temari lui lança un regard mauvais. « Tu ne sais rien de Kankuro! Laisse-le tranquille ! »

Shikamaru n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tout ça était complètement stupide. « Très bien, dans ce cas. » Cracha-t-il en allant s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la cage. Temari lui tourna le dos.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment.


	27. Haine

**Chapitre Vingt-Sept**

**Haine**

Ca recommençait.

Neji se trouvait de nouveau au beau milieu de Suna, cette fois-ci dans ce qui lui sembla être un terrain d'entraînement dans l'enceinte de la citadelle du Kazekage.

Neji soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie d'assister davantage à l'enfance pourrie de Kankuro. Il avait déjà eu suffisamment de mal à se remettre de sa propre enfance pourrie.

Il regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Kankuro devait avoir environ un an de plus que dans son précédent rêve. Il était affalé sur un banc qui longeait le mur de la maison. Temari, de son côté, semblait particulièrement attentive. Baki se tenait face à eux, l'air strict. Mais, des quelques contacts qu'il avait eu avec l'homme, Baki avait toujours cet air là, quelque soit la situation.

« Bon, on continue. » Dit Baki. « Quels sont les noms des quatre autres grandes nations shinobi? »

Temari bondit presque, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, Baki leva la main. « Je sais que tu les connais sur le bout des doigts, Temari. Laisse ton frère répondre. »

Kankuro lui lança un regard insolent. « Terre, Foudre, Eau et Feu. » Il bailla.

Baki serra les dents. Neji comprenait l'irritation du Jonin. Il s'agissait effectivement d'une réponse correcte, mais bien trop simplifiée. On aurait dit que Kankuro se fichait pas mal de ce qu'on lui racontait.

« Kankuro, si tu ne cherches même pas à me donner de réponse plus convenable, je vais te lâcher dans le désert une fois de plus, et cette fois ça ne sera plus aussi près. »

Kankuro grommela et regarda son maître dans les yeux. « Quel intérêt de savoir tout ça ? Ils ne font pas partie de Suna et ils ne sont pas Iifernatis. Pourquoi je devrais m'intéresser à des étrangers ? Ils ne sont rien. Papa l'a dit. »

« Oh, ne sois pas stupide. » Le réprimanda Temari en lui flanquant un grand coup sur le crâne.

« Ben c'est vrai, non ? »

« Seulement dans une certaine mesure, » Répondit Baki avec raideur. « Nous sommes une nation puissante, et il est de votre devoir de conserver votre loyauté envers votre peuple. Cela ne signifie pas que vous devez négliger vos connaissances des autres nations, en particulier si celles-ci peuvent un jour devenir nos ennemies. Mieux vaut en savoir le plus possible sur l'adversaire. »

Temari fronça les sourcils. « Je croyais que nous étions en paix. »

« La paix ne dure pas. » Neji fit volte-face et vit que le Yondaime Kazekage se tenait près de la porte d'entrée. Il regardait ses enfants d'une étrange façon. Neji avait plus l'impression de voir un homme examinant un équipement militaire plutôt que celui d'un père surveillant ses enfants.

« Temari, tu dois garder ça en tête. Rien n'est immuable. Nous sommes peut-être en paix en ce moment, » Neji remarqua les muscles de sa mâchoire se tendre à la mention de la paix, comme s'il s'agissait d'un concept illusoire. « Mais, d'un instant à l'autre, les autres nations pourraient nous attaquer. »

« En particulier Konoha, n'est-ce pas, Père ? » Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à l'adresse de Baki, comme pour lui dire _Tu vois ? Je le sais._

« Exactement. » L'expression du Kazekage ne changea pas, bien que Neji fût convaincu que même un aveugle aurait pu voir les yeux du gamin quémandant désespérément ne serait-ce que quelques miettes d'attention ou de compliment. « Ce sont eux qui ont assassiné le Shodaime Kazekage. Ils nous ont délibérément attaqués lors de la seconde grande guerre shinobi. C'est encore l'un d'eux qui a aidé ce traître de Sasori à s'enfuir. Ne faites jamais confiance à un ninja de Konoha. Ils sont sournois, avides, arrogants, tous autant qu'ils sont. Ils voudraient bien remplacer nos traditions par les leurs. Souvenez-vous, le mois dernier, leur « ambassadeur » était venu nous suggérer d'ouvrir une académie comme la leur. Conneries ! »

« Mais Papa… » Commença Temari, l'air peiné.

« Mais rien du tout ! Les ninjas de Konoha sont des ennemis ! Ils seront toujours des ennemis! » Coupa le Kazekage.

« C'est vrai ! » Kankuro sauta de son banc, toujours en quête du moindre coup d'œil de son père.

Le Kazekage continua encore et encore à raconter des atrocités à propos des shinobi de la Feuille. Neji réalisa ce que cherchait à faire cet homme. Il leur apprenait à haïr Konoha. Et Kankuro, tellement désireux de plaire à son père, buvait la moindre de ses paroles. Neji se demanda combien de fois le Kazekage avait pu leur raconter de telles horreurs. Combien de temps cela lui avait-il prit pour leur faire intégrer toutes ces choses ? Probablement pas longtemps. Les enfants croyaient toujours ce que leur disaient leurs parents. Kankuro semblait absorber chaque mot prononcé par son père. Sa détermination à le rendre fier lui aurait fait croire n'importe quoi.

Etait-ce à cela que Kankuro devait son tempérament hargneux et agressif ? Son père l'avait-il poussé à devenir aussi dur et cruel que lui-même ? Neji trouva l'hypothèse des plus probables.

Et qu'en était-il de Gaara ? Il n'y avait pas encore eut la moindre trace de lui sans ces souvenirs. Ils ne concernaient que Kankuro et Temari, mais Neji supposait que lorsque l'on habitait avec un petit garçon de nature sociopathe, celui-ci devrait tout de même avoir une place un peu plus importante, non ?

Après deux ou trois paroles supplémentaires, le Kazekage hocha la tête en direction de Baki et quitta la cour. Il avait manifestement fini de déverser son poison dans la tête de ses enfants. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Neji remarqua que Baki lui lançait un regard étrange, comme s'il n'approuvait que modérément le comportement de cet homme envers sa progéniture.

A peine le Yondaime avait-il disparu que Baki retourna son attention sur les deux gamins. « Assez discuté pour aujourd'hui ! Levez-vous, nous allons commencer l'entraînement. »

Kankuro sauta sur ses pieds avec un large sourire. Temari sautilla à son tour, tout aussi excitée.

« Temari, montre-moi donc ta technique d'invocation. » Dit Baki.

Temari hocha la tête et commença son jutsu. Neji fut quelque peu surpris. On n'aurait jamais demandé à une fillette de l'âge de Temari d'invoquer quoi que ce soit à l'académie ninja. Ceci étant, Temari accomplit l'ordre sans problème.

Neji avait appris par le biais de Shikamaru qu'elle était capable d'invoquer une belette. Mais celle que Shikamaru lui avait décrite était une créature borgne au pelage blanc, tandis que celle invoquée par la petite Temari du passé était une petite boule de poils brune et duveteuse. Elle n'avait pas dû user d'une trop grande dose de chakra pour appliquer son invocation, et Neji douta que la créature soit d'une quelconque utilité lors d'un combat.

« Bien. » Baki sortit une sorte de balle et la lança à Kankuro. « Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. »

Pendant les quelques minutes suivantes, le frère et la sœur semblèrent s'amuser à une sorte de jeu consistant à garder la balle hors de portée de la petite belette qui, si elle ne possédait pas de pouvoir particulier, n'en demeurait pas moins rapide et agile. Cela aurait pu passer pour un simple jeu au premier coup d'œil, mais Neji pouvait voir que le but de cet exercice n'était pas simplement de s'amuser et se dépenser, mais surtout de développer leur capacité à travailler de concert.

Au bout d'un moment, Kankuro fit quelque chose d'étrange. Il remua un doigt et, afin d'éloigner la balle de la belette, l'emprisonna à l'aide d'un fil de chakra. Cela ne dura pas suffisamment longtemps pour lui permettre de récupérer la balle, cependant celle-ci rebondit dans un angle curieux.

Baki cria. « Stop ! »

Kankuro eut un mouvement de recul.

« Kankuro, tu es encore allé voir les marionnettistes, je me trompe? » Demanda Baki.

Kankuro baissa les yeux et gratta un peu la terre avec son pied. « Bah… »

« Tu sais bien que ton père n'approuve pas ça. » Continua Baki.

« Ouais, je sais. » Répondit Kankuro. « Mais Baki, je voudrais... »

Baki observa le garçon avec attention. « Oui ? »

« Nan, c'est rien. » Soupira Kankuro.

Neji pouvait le ressentir dans son esprit, pourtant. Le petit garçon avait un profond désir à formuler, presque aussi puissant que son besoin de plaire à son père.

Neji soupira. Il sentait déjà que ce souvenir-là n'allait certainement pas bien finir.

* * *

Neji n'était pas le seul à devoir subir les souvenirs d'un autre. Kankuro, dans son sommeil, était lui aussi au beau milieu d'un rêve.

Il se trouvait au milieu de la forêt de Konoha. Un petit garçon se tenait debout au centre d'une clairière, tête baissée, yeux clos, front plissé sous l'effet de la concentration. Lentement, le garçon exécuta un signe et cria. « Byakugan ! »

Le petit Neji, car il s'agissait bien de lui, pratiquait les techniques de son clan. Seul. Sans personne pour l'aider. Neji essaya de maintenir le pouvoir de sa lignée pendant quelques secondes, puis sembla perdre le contrôle. Les curieuses veines saillant ses deux tempes disparurent.

Neji recommença les signes, déterminé à essayer de nouveau.

Kankuro ne pu s'empêcher d'être impressionné malgré lui. Neji essayait de toute évidence de s'entraîner aux techniques de son clan mais, étant membre de la Bunke, personne ne semblait avoir envie de lui prêter main forte. Quelle honte. Mais bon, après tout, le garçon était réputé pour être un génie. Chanceux petit bâtard !

Alors que Neji continuait son entraînement, Kankuro commença à se promener autour du terrain. Il n'était pas particulièrement intéressé de voir un ninja de Konoha galérer à maîtriser son talent, aussi admirable que cela puisse être. Cela ne le concernait aucunement et il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme.

Neji s'apprêtait à recommencer une fois de plus, quand une femme arriva à grand pas jusqu'à la clairière. C'était une dame d'un certain âge au visage pincé et désagréable. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de mordre dans un quartier de citron. Ses yeux étaient pâles et dénués de pupilles, comme ceux de tous les Hyuga.

« Neji ! » Cria la femme, et le petit garçon fit un bond gigantesque. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à perdre ton temps ici? »

Une décharge d'agressivité et de haine déferla en Kankuro. Il savait, d'instinct, que Neji détestait cette femme. Neji fit en sorte de ne pas laisser ses ressentiments transparaître sur son visage, mais Kankuro pouvait toujours ressentir ses émotions. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Neji se retourna et la salua, prenant soin de refouler son agressivité tandis qu'il parlait. « Je pratiquais le ninjutsu, Madame. »

« Tu devrais être avec ma petite-fille, ton travail est de la protéger ! »

« Je doute qu'il puisse lui arriver quoi que ce soit dans l'enceinte de… » Commença Neji, mais la femme se contenta d'un geste sec et Neji s'effondra au sol, se tordant de douleur. Un frisson de dégoût parcouru Kankuro. Il devait s'agir du sceau maudit.

« Ne me répond pas ! » Cria-t-elle.

Kankuro savait qu'il aurait haïs cette femme.

Neji ne se redressa pas, pas plus qu'il ne releva les yeux vers elle. Kankuro pouvait aisément deviner pourquoi. Il ne voulait probablement pas lui montrer la haine qu'il ressentait en ce moment à son encontre.

« A présent, bouge-toi donc un peu et retourne au clan. Je n'ai pas envie de te ramener par la peau des fesses. »

Neji se remit péniblement sur ses pieds et suivit Face de Citron jusqu'à la propriété des Hyuga. Il tremblait de colère et de honte, et Kankuro ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour le garçon.

Ils trouvèrent Hinata assise dans le jardin, jouant manifestement avec un service à thé pour enfant. Kankuro ricana un peu à la vue de tels jouets. Il n'avait jamais vu Temari s'amuser avec ce genre de trucs. Leur père ne l'aurait pas permis. Il avait toujours eu des activités physiques à leur faire pratiquer, maquillant les entraînements en différents jeux. Les dinettes ne rentraient pas vraiment dans le tableau.

Hinata adressa à son cousin un sourire lumineux. Neji se contenta de la saluer de manière formelle. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, l'air confus.

Face de citron s'éloigna en lançant un dernier regard mauvais à Neji. A peine eut-elle disparue de leur champ de vision que Neji se laissa tomber par terre et regarda Hinata d'un air maussade. Elle tressaillit.

« Tu veux jouer avec moi, Neji ? J… J'ai gardé une place pour toi… »

« Ferme-la et fiche-moi la paix. » grogna-t-il. « T'es vraiment qu'un boulet. »

Hinata frissonna de nouveau.

« Mais, grand frère… »

« Je ne suis ni ton frère, ni ton ami. » Gronda Neji. « Je suis juste ton cousin. Et arrête de flipper pour rien, pauvre idiote. » Neji tourna le dos à sa cousine en soufflant. La colère et la frustration irradiant de lui.

« Je vois bien ce que tu fais, Hyuga. » Grommela Kankuro. « Tu ne peux pas te rebeller contre Face de Citron, alors tu de défoules sur la petite. » Il était clair pour Kankuro que le comportement de Neji était en partie responsable de la timidité maladive d'Hinata. Si ce souvenir était une scène récurrente du passé des Hyuga, pas besoin de se demander pourquoi la jeune fille avait perdu toute confiance en elle. Hinata avait assurément été une adorable fillette, mais le traitement que lui avait infligé Neji ne l'avait certainement pas aidé à s'affirmer.

Pas que Neji soit le plus à blâmer. Il possédait déjà un fort potentiel, c'était indéniable. Pourtant, parce qu'il était né dans la mauvaise branche, on lui avait attribué le rôle de baby-sitter. Ce qui avait remplit le petit garçon de colère et d'amertume. Neji savait qu'il était doué, mais qu'il était mit de côté pour une bête histoire de circonstances. Suite à cela, Neji avait développé une puissante haine envers sa propre famille, à cause de ce foutu système contre lequel il ne pouvait rien.

Kankuro se demanda combien de temps il avait fallut à ce petit garçon pour se mettre à haïr sa famille. Pas longtemps, manifestement. Vraiment pas longtemps.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire sur le bateau, et l'équipage leur avait clairement fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement les bienvenus sur le pont. Par conséquent, étant donné qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et qu'il était curieux, Neji décida d'aller faire chier Kankuro une nouvelle fois. Certaines choses lui trottaient dans la tête, et il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher le fier shinobi du Sable tant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponses.

« Kankuro, il faut qu'on parle. »

« Pourquoi. » Grommela-t-il. Kankuro s'était terré dans la seule cabine que le capitaine avait laissée à la disposition des deux passagers. Elle était petite et étroite, mais possédait tout de même deux couchettes, ce qui leur évitait toute situation pénible… Ou du moins encore plus pénible. Kankuro passait le plus clair de son temps les yeux rivés sur le plafond de la cabine, affirmant qu'il se sentait prit d'écœurements dès qui tentait de se mettre debout. Ce qui était probablement vrai.

« Parce que, quand bien même tu n'apprécies pas l'idée que nous partageons nos souvenirs durant notre sommeil, ça ne change rien. Et peut-être qu'on pourrait finir par comprendre ce qui se passe en en discutant. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Tu détestes toujours Konoha, alors ? »

« Eh ? »

« J'ai assisté à un souvenir durant lequel ton père racontait des choses des plus sympathiques à propos de mon peuple. Donc, tu nous détestes toujours ? »

« Père vous haïssait, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Lors de l'examen Chunin, c'était aussi mon cas. Il est plus facile de ressentir de la haine face à l'ennemi que de la compassion. Temari avait déjà commis cette erreur quelques fois, voilà pourquoi elle s'était montrée si agressive cette fois-ci. Nous essayions tous les deux de lui prouver notre valeur. » Kankuro rit doucement. « Quelle ironie. Il était déjà crevé à ce moment-là. On essayait d'impressionner un cadavre. »

Neji n'aurait pas vraiment qualifié ça "d'ironique". Triste, oui, mais pas ironique. Il avait toujours du mal à suivre les pensées de ce mec.

« Et ton frère, il n'était jamais là pendant ces leçons ? »

« Nan. » Répondit Kankuro. « Le Yondaime le voyait comme un arme, pas comme un fils. Il considérait Gaara comme un tueur assoiffé de sang. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'enseigner à Gaara quelque chose qu'il savait déjà. C'était sur moi et Temari qu'il devait travailler. En fin de compte, ça a plutôt joué en votre faveur. Gaara n'a jamais été formaté pour haïr un peuple spécifique. Par conséquent, lorsqu'il à commencé à se calmer, il n'avait pas les même préjugés à votre égard que nous autres. » Kankuro tourna finalement les yeux vers Neji. « Puisqu'on en est là, autant la jouer fair-play, Hyuga. Tu as obtenu les réponses que tu voulais, c'est à mon tour. Tu te souviens d'une vieille femme à gueule de citron qui passait son temps à te dire de t'occuper de ta cousine ? »

Neji fit rapidement le tour des membres de sa famille. Il ne lui en venait qu'une seule à l'esprit qui pourrait correspondre à « une vieille femme à gueule de citron ». « Il devait s'agir de ma grand-mère. Elle a longtemps été à la tête des Hyuga, mais elle a cédé la place à mon oncle après ses soixante ans. Et elle du genre traditionnel. » Neji sourit. « Quand elle a appris que je m'exerçais aux techniques de notre clan, elle est entrée dans une rage folle et a essayé de me tuer. Mais Hiashi l'a arrêté, en disant qu'il avait une dette à payer pour la mort de mon père, et il a commencé à m'entraîner lui-même. Elle me déteste toujours autant, d'ailleurs. Elle est capable de saisir la moindre petite excuse pour me punir. Même aujourd'hui, j'évite de croiser son chemin. »

« Hyuga, tu t'es vraiment fait pourrir par ta famille. » Commenta Kankuro.

« Je te retourne le compliment. » Répliqua Neji.

« Heh, c'est pas faux. » Kankuro sourit. « C'est presque une condition préalable pour devenir un ninja, non? »

« Je suppose que tu as au moins raison sur ce point. »

Pour une fois, ils étaient d'accord.


	28. Esclaves de la Fumée

**Chapitre Vingt-Huit**

**Esclaves de la Fumée**

Il avait fallu deux jours à Temari pour accepter de parler à Shikamaru de nouveau, et ce uniquement parce le pauvre Rock Lee, qui avait endossé le rôle d'entremetteur, commençait à se lasser de leur attitude.

« Bon, tout ça est allé suffisamment loin ! » Gronda Lee. « Il est plus que temps d'arrêter ces idioties ! »

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! » Temari pointa son doigt sur Shikamaru.

« C'est elle qui a commencé ! » Cria Shikamaru en même temps qu'elle.

« Vous vous comportez comme deux enfants ! Et pas dans un sens positif, mais comme deux sales gosses insupportables ! » Répondit Lee. « Je sais que vous tenez l'un à l'autre, et on ne devrait pas se comporter de la sorte avec quelqu'un qu'on aime ! »

Temari bafouilla. « Je n'ai jamais dit… J'ai jamais… Qu'est-ce que qui te fais penser que je l'aime !? »

Lee roula des yeux. « Temari, si même Naruto est capable de le remarquer dès le premier moment où il vous voit ensemble, alors tout le monde peut le voir. »

Shikamaru grogna. Si Temari voulait la jouer ainsi, elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait ! Maudite succube!

Rock Lee soupira. « Ecoutez, si on met de côté le fait que vous jouez volontairement ceux qui ne comprennent pas de quoi je parle » Deux grognements lui répondirent. « Il y a aussi le fait que nous nous dirigeons droit vers le territoire ennemi. Si on ne se soutient pas mutuellement, ça risque de très mal se passer ! Je sais que vous êtes tous les deux des gens intelligents et de brillants stratèges, alors mettez donc votre rancune de côté et je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, comportez-vous en adultes ! »

Temari soupira et se décida finalement à lever les yeux vers Shikamaru. « Tu sais, si le mec qui passe son temps à montrer son pouce en souriant et à parler de la naissante fleur de la jeunesse nous dis de grandir, c'est qu'on est vraiment en train de se comporter comme des gamins. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête. « J'ai été furieux de voir ton frère te faire du mal. »

« Et j'ai été furieuse de t'entendre dire du mal de lui. Ecoute, Nara, tu n'as ni frère ni sœur. Je suis sa grande sœur. C'est mon devoir de prendre soin de mes frères, à plus forte raison lorsqu'ils font quelque chose de stupide. Tu ne connais pas Kankuro comme je le connais. Crois-moi, il se fait plus de mal en ce moment même que n'importe qui le pourrait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Shikamaru.

« Mon frère est un Iifernati traditionnel. De mon point de vue, il s'agit essentiellement d'un ramassis de conneries, mais Kankuro prend ces règles très au sérieux. L'une de ses convictions est que rien n'est pire que de blesser un membre de sa famille. Il est très probablement en train de faire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide pendant qu'on discute, et je ne serais même pas là pour l'en empêcher ! »

Bordel, cette femme avait un besoin maladif de tout contrôler. Shikamaru soupira. « D'accord. Ecoute, je ne pourrai jamais être heureux de voir Kankuro s'attaquer à toi. Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir t'y faire. »

Temari lui flanqua un coup sur le sommet du crâne. « Je ne te demande pas de t'en réjouir, je te demande de laisser mon frère tranquille ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. » Shikamaru se frotta la tête.

« C'est bon, vous êtes réconciliés ? » Demanda Rock Lee avec une certaine impatience.

« C'est bon, laisse moi réfléchir. » Shikamaru adopta sa position fétiche pour se concentrer.

« Super, et pendant qu'il se fouille les méninges, je vais partir à la pêche aux infos. » Dit Temari. Et avant même que Lee n'ait pu lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, elle invoqua la belette blanche, Kamatari. D'ordinaire, elle appelait la créature à partir de son éventail afin de l'associer à ses techniques de vent, mais tout son équipement était resté à Suna. Cependant, la belette avait d'autres atouts.

« Sors d'ici et rapporte-moi tout ce que racontent les hommes de la Fumée. Trouve-moi autant d'informations que possible. » Chuchota t'elle. Kamatari fit un bond et disparu comme un souffle de vent.

L'animal revint au bout d'un moment et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Temari. Elle hocha la tête. « Voilà qui est intéressant. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Quoi? » Demanda Lee.

« Kamatari a surpris une étrange conversation. Apparemment, deux soldats de la Fumée discutaient sur la manière de s'assurer que les familles des prisonniers puissent rester ensembles après, je cite, avoir été achetées. »

« Achetées. » Grogna Lee. « Je n'aime pas du tout ce terme. »

« Moi non plus. Généralement, lorsque l'on capture des prisonniers, on essaye plutôt de les garder séparés, mais ces gens-là ont l'air de vouloir laisser les membres d'une même famille les uns avec les autres. »

Pour la première fois, Kamatari ouvrit la bouche. « Ils avaient surtout l'air d'insister sur le fait de garder les couples réunis. » Sa voix était à la fois légère et aigue.

« Humm, ça ne nous en dit pas beaucoup plus sur leurs plans, mais j'imagine que de simples fantassins ne pourront pas nous en apprendre davantage. » Dit Shikamaru. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans leurs intentions de nous tuer tout de suite… On va devoir s'en contenter pour le moment. En tout cas, si on nous sépare, cela risque de poser problème. »

« On pourrait leur dire que nous sommes apparentés. »

Shikamaru sourit. « S'ils est tellement important pour eux de garder les couples mariés ensembles, nous pourrions tout simplement en inventer un. Cela permettra à au moins deux d'entre nous de rester en contact, ce qui facilitera la communication. »

Lee acquiesça. « Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit toi et Temari. »

Temari lança un regard agacé à Lee. « Tu penses encore à de ridicules conneries à l'eau de rose ? »

Shikamaru se força à ne pas froncer le nez au terme de « ridicules conneries ».

« Oui, je pense que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre, même si vous refusez de l'admettre. » Répondit Lee sans détour. « Mais je dis aussi ça pour une autre raison. Si ces gens ont l'intention de nous réduire à l'esclavage, je suis le plus à même de nous trois à survivre seul sans l'aide de ninjutsu grâce à mon entraînement. De plus, comme je l'ai déjà fait remarquer tout à l'heure, vous êtes tous deux de brillants tacticiens. Ensembles, vous devriez être plus à même de trouver une solution. »

Temari grommela. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette idée. Elle n'aimait pas le fait de se sentir poussée dans... quoi qu'il y ait vraiment entre elle et Shikamaru. Oui, ce plan semblait logique, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas l'apprécier.

« Je suppose que c'est un bon début de plan. » Finit-elle par concéder, jetant un coup d'œil à Shikamaru. « Je te déconseille de faire quoi que ce soit de déplacé. »

« Ouais ouais, ne t'excite pas. » Grogna Shikamaru.

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. » Rétorqua Temari.

_Bordel ! _Pensa Shikamaru. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça! Il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre cette femme !

Temari ne détourna pas son regard du sien. Ce qui commençait franchement à le mettre mal à l'aise. C'était comme se faire scruter par un fauve. Une bête capable de vous déchiqueter le visage d'un coup de patte si vous osiez vous approcher de ses petits. Ouais, voilà ce à quoi Temari ressemblait. Une lionne. Une lionne sauvage et féroce.

Quant à Shikamaru ?

Il n'était qu'un simple cerf oisif qui ne demandait rien de plus que de brouter une herbe verte et ne pas se faire ennuyer.

Galère.

* * *

A la tombée de la nuit, ils arrivèrent dans ce que Shikamaru ne pourrait qualifier que de taudis.

Cela commença par de gros nuages noirs dans le ciel, sinistres et indélogeables. Puis, alors qu'ils s'approchaient, ils purent apercevoir les bâtiments. D'accord, ni Suna ni Konoha ne pourraient êtres considérés comme des structures impeccables, mais ça ! On ne pouvait voir qu'une série de buildings étroits collés les uns aux autres. Un bon feu aurait certainement pu réduire l'endroit en torche géante. Et puis, il y avait l'odeur. Un puissant mélange de charbon brûlé, de déjections humaines et de bestioles crevées qui imprégnait l'air comme un monstrueux nuage de crasse. C'était tout simplement insoutenable.

Le véhicule s'arrêta enfin devant un entrepôt proche des bâtiments. Les prisonniers étaient à présent évacués des cages et alignés contre le mur.

A la surprise de Shikamaru, Temari ne lui lançait plus de signaux d'avertissements. Au lieu de ça, elle avait prit sa main dans la sienne et la serrait avec force. Il comprit que c'était là sa façon de dire que la comédie commençait. Il était temps de jouer les mariés.

Comment allait-il survivre à ça ? Bien sûr qu'il aimait Temari. Mais il n'était pas sûr de la vouloir comme femme !

Kamatari avait raison. Les soldats passèrent de groupes en groupes, et tous ceux qui étaient effectivement des « couples » (Temari lui chuchota qu'elle reconnaissait certains d'entre eux et qu'ils étaient effectivement mariés), se faisaient placer dans une rangée différente.

Un soldat s'approcha d'eux. Shikamaru espérait de tout son cœur qu'il parle leur langue.

« Vous, ensembles ? » Le soldat observait les mains entrelacées de Shikamaru et Temari.

Temari se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle était convaincue que si elle se mettait à parler, elle finirait par lancer quelque chose de regrettable.

Le soldat sembla s'en contenter, car il les attrapa tous les deux pour les conduire jusqu'à la rangée des couples. Lee les gratifia une dernière fois de son pouce levé avant de se faire emmener plus loin.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Shikamaru remarqua que Temari boitait. Méchamment. Très méchamment, même. Comme si elle était à peine capable de bouger.

« Ca va? » Murmura-t-il.

« Ouaip. » Répondit-elle, resserrant sa main, un peu trop fort. Il comprit le message. Elle faisait tout ça pour une raison précise. Qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Du moins, il l'espérait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle. » Le soldat regarda Temari.

Shikamaru réfléchit à toute allure. « Elle a été attaquée par un fauve. »

« Un fauve ? »

Shikamaru hocha la tête et releva la chemise de Temari, juste assez pour révéler une partie des marques qui lui lacéraient les côtes. Elle poussa un couinement de protestation.

L'homme détourna le regard comme si Shikamaru venait de faire quelque chose de particulièrement offensant.

L'homme les poussa dans le rang. Ils étaient les derniers. Rapidement, le groupe fut emmené dans l'aile Est de l'entrepôt. Shikamaru réalisa avec un frisson qu'il ne contenait qu'une vaste série de cellules. Temari et lui-même furent enfermés dans l'une d'entre elles, au centre. Un couple plus âgé se trouvait à leur droite, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, pleurant silencieusement. La cellule de gauche était vide. Shikamaru ne pouvait voir aucun des esclaves non mariés. Ils avaient probablement étés envoyés dans une autre aile du bâtiment.

Rock Lee avait disparu. Shikamaru sentit comme un poids dans sa poitrine. D'accord, il n'était pas particulièrement ami avec l'autre allumé en vert, mais le caractère optimiste du jeune homme avait non seulement pu jouer les amortisseurs entre lui et Temari, mais avait également su encourager ses espoirs.

Quelqu'un éteignit la lumière, et les pleurs continuèrent. Discrets, presque inaudibles, mais toujours présents. C'était à vous briser le cœur.

Temari parla enfin. Aussi énervée qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Je te ferai payer, pour ça, tu sais ? » Lui siffla-t-elle.

« Ouais, ouais. » Grogna-t-il. « Je croyais que tu voulais leur faire croire que tu n'allais pas bien, ou quelque chose comme ça? »

« Réfléchis, petit génie. Considèrerais-tu une pauvre jeune femme blessée comme une menace ? »

« Ah. » Shikamaru hocha la tête. « Bien. Tu devrais user de quelques artifices s'ils venaient à t'examiner. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Continue juste d'observer l'ennemi, Nara. »

« Tu sais, techniquement tu es aussi une Nara, maintenant, du moins aux yeux de ceux de la Fumée. En fait… » Shikamaru ne savait pas trop pourquoi ses sourcils s'étaient mis à remuer de haut en bas, mais…

« Arrête donc de penser avec tes boules. » Grommela Temari.

Shikamaru, qui avait décidé d'apprécier la situation autant que faire se peut, tentait de se glisser près de Temari alors qu'ils s'installaient pour dormir. Elle ne se lassa pas de s'éloigner en roulant sur le côté.

« Awww, aller, chérie, ça va être bien ! On est mariés, après tout. »

« Ouais, mais je suis toujours en colère contre toi et on a pas de matelas, alors retourne de ton côté de la cellule. »

« Mais… YEEEEEEEEEEEOWCH ! »

« Bouge de là! »

« Okay, okay, tu n'étais pas obligée de frapper si fort à cet endroit-là, tu sais! » Shikamaru s'installa à l'opposé de Temari. Cette femme était démoniaque !

Il fit vraiment très froid, cette nuit-là.


	29. Soke et Bunke

**Chapitre Vingt-neuf**

**Soke et Bunke**

Reem mâchouillait son poisson, tout en gardant un œil sur les Hyuga.

Ils se devaient de rester sur leurs gardes, ici. Katsu était peut-être née et avait été élevée comme une Iifernati, elle n'en possédait pas moins ces yeux pâles dû à ses origines Hyuga. Tout comme Maro. Tous deux s'étaient cantonnés dans la tente commune, évitant ces gens qui pourraient, juste pourraient, chercher à mettre la main sur leur liberté.

Reem attrapa un morceau de carpe koi et se dirigea vers la tente. Là, tout au fond, il trouva Katsu et Maro. Maro semblait tendu et énervé, quoique celui-ci ait toujours été connu pour son tempérament rebelle et agressif. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de provoquer les autres. Katsu, de son côté, paraissait plutôt relâchée.

« Hey, Katsu, Maro. Je vous ai apporté un peu de carpe d'amour des Hyuga. »

Katsu le regarda bizarrement. « Une carpe d'amour ? »

Reem haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas, c'est comme ça que le chef des Hyuga les appelle. Ca représente l'amour ou un truc du genre. J'ai pas tout compris. Je vois pas ce qu'il a de plus que les autres poissons. Tiens, prends-en un bout. »

Katsu en prit une bouchée. « Pas mauvais. »

Maro grogna.

Katsu lui assena une légère tape sur le bras. « Oh, cesse donc de ronchonner. Tu m'agaces quand tu boudes comme ça. »

« Pourquoi on devrait se cacher devant ses putains de bâtards, d'abord ? » Râla Maro.

« Premièrement, parce qu'il serait malvenu de provoquer un conflit alors que l'on s'apprête à entrer en guerre contre la Fumée. Ce serait totalement stupide de notre part. Deuxièmement, nous devons rester à proximité de ton cousin. »

« Bah! Il n'en a rien à faire de nous, pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter pour lui ! Le suivre jusqu'ici était une idée idiote. On aurait aussi bien pu s'installer autre part. Pourquoi devrions-nous nous mettre en danger pour un morveux qui ne nous le rendra pas? »

« Maro, arrête de jouer les emmerdeurs. » Soupira Katsu. « Peu importe ce que Gaara peut bien penser de nous. Nous devons faire ce qui est juste. Et tant pis si lui ne le fait pas. C'est compris? »

Maro grommela. « Je n'aime pas ça. L'un d'entre eux pourrait très bien entrer ici à tout moment et nous voir. Sans compter qu'on se soit déjà fait repérer devant les portes. »

« Eh bien nous devrons nous arranger avec eux si nécessaire. » Reem haussa les épaules. Il ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec Maro. Le jeune homme était, comme sa mère l'avait si bien dit, un emmerdeur. Mais il était un Aigle Chasseur, et de ce fait, si un Hyuga devait s'en prendre à lui, Reem n'hésiterait pas à le défendre, tout comme Maro le ferait si lui-même se trouvait en difficulté. C'était ainsi que fonctionnait la tribu.

* * *

Malheureusement pour la tribu, ils n'allaient pas tarder à se faire repérer.

Certaines rumeurs avaient déjà commencé à se propager dans le village, à propos des deux Hyuga -car s'était ce que les habitants de Konoha avaient cru voir en apercevant Katsu et Maro- qui étaient venus avec les Aigles Chasseurs. Aucune d'entre elles n'était cependant encore parvenue aux oreilles de Hiashi.

Sa fille Hanabi, d'un autre côté, avait eu vent de la nouvelle. Jeune Genin fraîchement sortie de l'académie (elle venait tout juste d'intégrer une équipe le mois dernier), Hanabi s'avérait bien plus affirmée et confiante que sa grande sœur. Elle avait entendu les rumeurs sur ce qui s'était passé à l'entrée des portes du village et, sachant que Hinata revenait tout juste de Suna, elle décida de lui soutirer quelques informations. Celle-ci ne lui donna rien à se mettre sous la dent. Hinata était bien consciente que si l'existence de Katsu venait à se savoir, la suite des événements risquait bien de prendre une tournure dramatique. Pas nécessairement à cause de son père, mais plutôt de sa grand-mère. La femme qui avait tant tourmenté Neji dans son enfance était toujours en vie, et plus bornée que jamais. Personne ne l'appréciait particulièrement au sein du clan et certains se plaignaient même parfois d'elle dans son dos, mais en tant qu'aînée de la famille, elle restait néanmoins respectée. Par ailleurs, la plupart des membres du clan la connaissait sous le nom de « La Femme Dragon », « La Mégère », ou d'autres surnoms tous aussi charmants.

Il était dommage qu'Hanabi ne connaisse sa sœur que trop bien, et qu'elle sache parfaitement lorsque celle-ci lui mentait. Et alors qu'Hinata s'était tournée vers sa petite sœur en lui disant qu'elle ne savait rien, Hanabi avait immédiatement deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Elle voyait qu'Hinata faisait son possible pour s'empêcher de bégayer, et quand sa grande sœur agissait de la sorte, c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Cela aurait certainement pu passer inaperçu aux yeux de Hiashi, voir même de Neji, car les deux hommes n'auraient été que trop heureux de pouvoir discuter avec la timide jeune fille sans l'entendre buter sur chaque mot, et en auraient omit le fait qu'elle puisse chercher à dissimuler quelque chose. Hanabi n'avait pas tant de délicatesse.

Alors, rongée par la curiosité, elle furetait à présent autour de la grande tente en toute discrétion. Aucun Iifernati ne l'aperçu, quand bien même certains d'entres eux se promenaient aux alentours et jetaient quelques regards autour d'eux. A vrai dire, Hanabi était plutôt douée pour se cacher, et les Iifernatis, peu habitués aux terrains non dégagés, ne la virent pas se rapprocher de la tente afin de jeter un coup d'œil.

Que se soit la chance ou le destin, Maro était justement en train d'errer de ce côté de la tente, partageant sa mauvaise humeur avec qui voulait l'entendre. Personne ne lui prêtait grande attention, habitués qu'ils étaient au caractère désagréable du jeune homme.

Le bord de la toile se souleva légèrement, et Hanabi regarda par l'ouverture.

Pour se retrouver face à face avec Maro.

Maro bondit sur ses pieds, son cerveau imaginant déjà les pires scénarios que pourraient provoquer ces monstres. Une Hyuga l'avait vu ! A présent, ils allaient venir pour lui et sa mère ! Malgré son attitude et son aversion pour Gaara, il n'en restait pas moins un Aigle Chasseur de toute son âme.

Personne ne pourrait faire du mal à sa mère !

Eructant de rage, il essaya de pousser Hanabi hors de la tente. Mettant en pratique ses entraînements avec son père, celle-ci bloqua ses mains et le frappa à l'estomac.

« Casse-toi d'ici ! Je ne te laisserai pas t'approcher d'elle, sale morveuse ! » Hurla Maro.

Hanabi, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait, hurla à son tour. « Laisse-moi tranquille, grosse brute! »

Maro, regrettant de ne pas avoir son sabre avec lui, tenta de frapper la gamine. Hanabi comprit que parler ne servirait à rien et commença à donner des coups dans tous les sens. Maro se projeta en avant et la poussa de nouveau, et tous deux roulèrent sur le sol, déchirant un morceau de la toile, sans pour autant cesser de se battre.

Entre temps, la bagarre avait commencé à faire l'objet d'une attention regrettable. Hiashi, qui avait passé une bonne partie de sa matinée à éloigner les chevaux des quelques plantes de valeur, s'arrêta net en apercevant sa filles aux prises avec un Iifernati. Il fut plutôt satisfait de la voir le frapper dans les tibias avec force. Il le fut un peu moins en voyant qu'il avait réussi à la plaquer au sol. Oh, sans oublier le fait qu'il avait à présent un incident à dimension internationale sur les bras, aussi.

Katsu avait également remarqué que Maro s'était débrouillé pour s'attirer l'attention de tous, et avait accouru aussi vite que possible pour tender de minimiser les dommages provoqué par son idiot de fils. Elle saisi le jeune homme par l'oreille et l'éloigna d'Hanabi.

« Calme-toi ! Apprends à te contrôler ! » Cria-t-elle.

Hanabi sauta sur ses pieds et se prépara à envoyer à ce type un coup de pied là où il s'en souviendrait, quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la voix de son père s'élever derrière elle. « Ca suffit, Hanabi. »

Hiashi leva la tête, prêt à présenter ses excuses aux membres de la tribu que sa fille avait agressé, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qui avait pu la pousser à attaquer. Il ne savait pas qui était responsable de tout ça, mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde de se montrer aussi diplomate que possible. Cependant, il se figea en tombant sur le visage de Katsu. Il réprima un hoquet de surprise. Ses yeux étaient identiques aux leurs, et sa morphologie aurait tout à fait pu la faire passer pour une typique femme Hyuga. Katsu, craignant pour la suite des événements, renvoya un regard agressif à Hiashi. Le bras qu'elle avait posé sur les épaules de son fils afin de le calmer s'était à présent mué en une étreinte protectrice.

« Qui es-tu ? A quelle branche appartiens-tu ? » Hiashi était sûr qu'aucun membre du clan ne s'habillait à la manière des Iifernatis, ni même qu'il viendrait à l'idée à l'un d'entre eux de s'en prendre à sa fille. Bien que Hiashi ait commencé à travailler sur l'abolition définitive du sceau maudit (La proposition était en ce moment même en cours de discussion avec le conseil du clan, le problème étant que trop d'anciens refusaient de bouleverser les traditions), celle-ci n'avait pas encore disparu. Et même s'il doutait qu'Hanabi puisse vouloir se servir du sceau, il savait qu'aucun membre de la Bunke n'oserait lever la main sur elle. Certaines habitudes étaient difficiles à oublier.

« Seriez-vous aveugle, Hyuga, nous sommes des Iifernatis. » Rétorqua Katsu.

Hiashi essaya de camoufler son trouble.

« Vous possédez nos yeux, il est évident que vous êtes des Hyuga. » Dit-il.

« Ce ne sont pas les yeux qui détermine le clan ou la tribu. » Jhimey, qu'on venait d'alerter, s'avança avec nonchalance. « Seigneur Hyuga, puis-je me permettre de vous présenter ma femme et mon fils ? »

Hiashi pouvait voir un certain mouvement du coin de l'œil, et remarqua que le reste des Aigles Chasseurs rôdait autour d'eux, se rapprochant de plus en plus.

Hiashi se tourna vers le leader de la tribu. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de converser avec l'homme. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je veux dire que je l'ai épousée, que nous avons couché ensemble, et que quelques mois plus tard, ce truc-là est apparu. » Répondit doucement Jhimey, comme s'il s'adressait à un imbécile. « Je suppose que vous savez comment ces choses-là fonctionnent, puisque vous l'avez déjà fait au moins deux fois. »

Hiashi lui lança un regard noir. « Je sais comment ça fonctionne, merci. Mais pourquoi ? Avez-vous quitté le clan pour une raison particulière ? »

Katsu éclata de rire. « Vous ne devinez vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas? Mon ancêtre était Toshi, un membre direct de votre lignée qui fut bannis pour avoir osé s'opposer à l'assassin de son fils. »

Hiashi écarquilla les yeux. « Vous êtes une descendante du traître ? »

« Un traître ? Il était un héro. » Objecta Reem. « Il a enseigné à nos enfant comment se battre comme des ninjas. Il nous a donné notre Shodaime Kazekage. Et votre peuple l'a tué, lui et ses fils ! »

Hiashi était confus. Jhimey sourit. « Lorsque vos ancêtres ont assassiné le premier fils de Toshi, celui-ci a fui jusqu'à Suna, et s'est remarié avec une femme de la tribu qui a donné naissance à son deuxième fils. Qui devint par la suite le Shodaime Kazekage. »

« Et vous allez faire la même chose pour nous, hein, enfoirés d'assassins ! » Cria Maro « Vous ne toucherez pas à ma mère avec vos satanées malédictions ! Pas tant que je serais en vie ! Je vous taillerais moi-même en pièces si vous… »

« Maro ! » Coupa Jhimey. « Essaie de te montrer un peu plus diplomate, fils. Et si tu n'y arrives pas, laisse faire ton père. » Jhimey se retourna vers Hiashi. « Je n'ai aucun intérêt à déclencher une guerre ici et maintenant. En vérité, j'aurai préféré que vous ne découvriez pas l'identité de ma femme et de mon fils. »

« Pourquoi ? » Hanabi avait enfin réussi à placer un mot. Elle avait été rongée par la curiosité depuis le début de cette conversation.

« Parce que, ma petite, mon fils et moi-même sommes nés dans la tribu. Nous sommes libres, et nous aimons notre liberté. Nous ne voudrions pas que vous mettiez la main sur nous, et nous savons que c'est ce que vous allez vouloir faire à présent que vous connaissez notre existence. » Répondit Katsu. Ses yeux rappelèrent à Hiashi son propre frère. La même rancœur, la même haine à l'égard de la Soke. Il commença à réaliser que c'était l'un des cauchemars des Hyuga qui prenait forme : le cauchemar d'une Bunke qui n'était pas loyale envers la Soke. Pire, elle était alliée à un village étranger qui avait connu une longue période de haine à l'encontre de Konoha.

_Le sacrifice de mon frère… Tout cela a été vain. _Pensa-t-il. _Depuis tout ce temps, Suna disposait du Byakugan ! Mais alors pourquoi ne l'ont-ils jamais utilisé? Ou alors l'ont-ils fait, sans que nous le sachions?_

« Et, à présent, je me demande bien ce que vous comptez faire ? » La voix de Jhimey était sourde, dangereuse, presque moqueuse. Il commença à marcher en cercle autour de Hiashi comme un tigre nerveux, et le leader du clan Hyuga eut la sensation de faire face à un animal en chasse. « Je me dois de vous avertir. Bien que je n'aie pas l'intention de provoquer d'esclandre avec votre clan, si vous touchez à un cheveu d'un membre de ma famille… Eh bien, nous sommes les Aigles Chasseurs, pas les Dragons sanglants. L'Aigle Solaire est un Dieu de vengeance et de châtiment. Cela m'ennuie de vous le dire, mais si vous vous attaquez aux miens, je serais obligé de me montrer… » Il se rapprocha du visage de Hiashi. « Désagréable. »

Hiashi se tendit, peu accoutumé à se faire provoquer de la sorte. La plupart des gens qui rencontraient un Hyuga se montraient des plus formels et respectueux envers l'ancien clan, mais il était clair que ces hommes du désert ne partageaient pas du tout la culture du Pays du Feu. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait menacer, mais la plupart de ces menaces étaient plutôt camouflées sous l'ombre de moult formules de politesses et hypocrisies. D'une certaine manière, la franchise de cet homme était presque rafraîchissante, quoique déstabilisante.

Hiashi avait bien conscience, dans tous les cas, qu'il serait contreproductif de s'engager dans un conflit avec la tribu. Le fait qu'il ait toléré ces foutus canassons sans gênes provenait en grande partie du fait que, dès leur arrivée, aucun habitant de Konoha n'avait vraiment su quelle attitude adopter face aux Iifernatis. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à faire avec eux, et ils avaient remarqué que les shinobi et les civils de Suna ne se comportaient pas de la même manière avec un Iifernati qu'avec un shinobi de Konoha, ou même un autre ninja du Sable. Le parfum d'indépendance qui flottait autour des Iifernatis déroutait le leader des Hyuga. Hiashi n'était pas convaincu d'être dans ses droits en disant quoi que ce soit à un Iifernati. Il n'avait pas oublié que le jugement trop hâtif qu'il avait eu en tuant l'homme qui avait tenté un jour de kidnapper Hinata lui avait coûté la vie de son frère. Plus jamais il ne commettrait cette erreur.

Pertinemment conscient que ses prochaines paroles provoqueraient des hurlements d'horreurs chez les anciens, Hiashi savait néanmoins ce qui lui restait à faire.

« Je n'ai aucune intention de faire quoi que ce soit à votre femme et votre fils. » Déclara Hiashi. « Il est évident qu'ils ne font pas partie de mon clan, même s'ils en sont des descendants. Il se trouve que je suis en ce moment même en train de travailler sur la suppression du sceau maudit au sein de la famille, je ne vais donc certainement pas essayer de l'apposer sur des gens qui ont vécu tant d'années sans avoir à le craindre. Ceci est ma décision en tant que chef de clan, je ne toucherai pas à votre tribu. Je me dois toutefois de vous avertir, bon nombre de personnes dans cette propriété ne seront... certainement pas satisfaits de tout cela. »

Jhimey lui sourit, mais même si le geste se voulait amical, Hiashi ne pu s'ôter de la tête l'image d'un chat vociférant de rage. « Excellent. C'est tellement mieux lorsque la famille arrive à s'entendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Attendez une seconde... Vous venez juste de dire que vous ne faisiez pas partie du clan. » Hiashi eut l'air confus.

« En effet, et n'est toujours pas le cas. Cela ne change rien au fait que nous sommes parents, non ? » Répondit Jhimey.

Hanabi l'observa un moment. « Vous êtes bizarre. » Conclut-elle.

Hiashi ne pouvait que lui donner raison.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre coin de Konoha, deux individus exploraient le village. On pouvait aisément deviner à leur tenue qu'ils étaient tous deux Iifernatis, et la plupart des villageois leurs jetaient des regards curieux.

Cela n'empêchait pas le plus jeune des deux de courir un peu n'importe où, admirant telle ou telle chose, et sautillant d'excitation.

« Regarde, regarde, Maira ! » S'écria le jeune homme. « Ils font griller des tentacules! »

« J'ai vu, Arch, j'ai vu. » La seconde personne, une femme, rit aux éclats. « Oh, quand vas-tu donc te calmer ? »

« Pardon, frangine, je te fatigue ? »

« Juste un peu. » La jeune femme trouva finalement un petit banc accueillant et s'y écroula avec un soupir. « Par devant et va donc jeter un œil aux calmars, Arch. Je vais me reposer un instant. »

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Mais oui, Arch. »

« Okay ! » Bondissant de joie, le garçon couru pour aller observer les calmars. Il n'en avait encore jamais vu, avant.

Au même moment, Sakura marchait dans la rue, en direction du manoir du Hokage. Elle ne savait pas trop si son équipe serait de nouveau menée par Kakashi, ou si elle resterait sous le commandement de Yamato. Sai et Kakashi étaient rentrés au village, mais elle n'était pas très sûre quant à l'arrangement des équipes. Les membres restants de celles de Gai et d'Asuma ayant été combinés, qu'allait-il advenir de Kakashi, qui avait prit soin de l'équipe 10 après la mort d'Asuma ? N'aimant pas rester dans le flou, elle avait décidé de rendre visite à Tsunade afin de clarifier la situation.

Ses yeux, se promenant au hasard, s'arrêtèrent sur le garçon et s'agrandirent instantanément, sous l'effet du choc. Non ! C'était impossible ! C'était comme faire un bond dans le passé! Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le garçon qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à...

« Sasuke !? »


	30. Pattes de poule

**Chapitre Trente**

**Pattes de poule**

Le jeune homme détourna son regard des calmars pour le poser sur Sakura, avec un sourire poli mais l'air quelque peu dérouté. « Tu es la troisième personne aujourd'hui à m'appeler comme ça. Je suis désolé, mais mon nom est Arch. Je fais parti des Dragons Sanglants. »

A présent que Sakura s'était un peu rapprochée de lui, elle pu constater certaines différences entre Sasuke et Arch. Les yeux de Sasuke, lorsque son Sharingan n'était pas activé, étaient d'un noir profond, tandis que ceux d'Arch étaient d'une douce et chaleureuse couleur noisette. Ils étaient également un peu plus petits et étroits que ceux de son ancien coéquipier. D'autre part, le nez d'Arch était légèrement plus large que celui de Sasuke.

Et, bien sûr, tous deux n'affichaient absolument pas la même expression. Sasuke avait toujours arboré un air un peu suffisant et arrogant. Il était insolent, vaniteux et hautain. Arch ne semblait présenter rien de tout ça. L'allure et le langage corporel du garçon ne traduisait pas la moindre trace de supériorité ou de fierté mal placée. Rien de plus qu'une certaine curiosité innocente et un brin d'excitation. Il devait avoir, cependant, plus ou moins le même âge que Sasuke lorsqu'il faisait encore partie de son équipe, et le garçon lui ressemblait suffisamment pour déstabiliser Sakura au premier abord. Mais après un coup d'œil plus avisé, les différences étaient évidentes.

Sakura sentit un pincement au cœur. Arch ressemblait tout de même bien trop à Sasuke pour la mettre à l'aise. Elle supposait que, de part leurs similitudes, Arch aurait dû lui paraître séduisant, mais elle se surprit à ne pas ressentir la moindre attirance pour le garçon. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il lui paraissait un peu trop jeune. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait conscience qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Sasuke. Ou encore, peut-être était-ce tout simplement parce que le garçon avait l'air gentil. Sakura était assez intelligente pour comprendre que la raison principale pour laquelle Sasuke avait été aussi populaire auprès de la gente féminine était tout simplement son côté bad boy, et non pas un quelconque mérite. Cet Arch ne semblait pas du tout de ce genre là.

Mais comment se faisait-il qu'un Iifernati ressemble à ce point à son ancien coéquipier ? La similitude entre Katsu et les Hyuga lui revint en tête. Se pourrait-il que ce jeune homme soit un descendant des Uchiha ?

Sakura considéra qu'il ne servirait à rien de tourner autour du pot. « Tu ressembles énormément à mon ancien coéquipier, Sasuke Uchiha. »

« Nous sommes des descendants des Uchiha. Qui est ton amie, Arch ? »

Sakura leva la tête et émit un gargouillement de stupeur. La jeune femme qui lui faisait face avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Une partie de sa jambe gauche semblait avoir été arrachée jusqu'au genou, se qui l'obligeait à marcher en s'appuyant sur une béquille de bois. De profondes cicatrices la défiguraient, et son œil gauche était camouflé par un bandeau. Si elle avait certainement été plutôt jolie un jour, son allure n'avait à présent rien d'attrayant.

La femme sourit à Sakura. « Oh, je te reconnais. » Elle posa son œil valide sur Arch. « Eh bien? »

« Je viens seulement de la rencontrer, elle m'a prit pour un gars qui s'appelle Sasuke. » Répondit Arch en haussant les épaules. Il adressa un regard confus à la femme. « Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne à m'appeler comme ça, frangine ? »

« Eh bien, tu lui ressembles beaucoup, je dois bien l'admettre. » Dit-elle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »Demanda Sakura.

La fille aux cicatrices se retourna vers Sakura. « Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, hein ? Bien sûr, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Gaara et son équipe à ce moment là, et ma propre équipe n'a pas pu dépasser la Forêt de la Mort. Je faisais partie des Genin inscrits à l'examen Chunin. Tu vois duquel je veux parler. Je m'appelle Maira, et voici mon petit frère, Arch. »

« Salut. » Arch lui sourit.

« Vous êtes une kunoichi ? » Demanda Sakura, tentant de chasser toutes ses histoires de sa tête.

Maira rit. « Oh, plus maintenant. Je pourrai difficilement rester ninja ou guerrière avec tout ça. » Elle désigna son corps, et Sakura remarqua avec un frisson que l'un des doigts de sa main droite avait également été sectionné. « Alors je suis revenue dans ma tribu afin de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour me rendre utile. »

« Elle sera Huur, un jour. » Ajouta Arch avec fierté. « Lorsque Huur Iren cèdera sa place, ce sera Maira qui dirigera les Dragons Sanglants. »

Sakura secoua la tête. Tout cela allait un peu vite pour elle.

« Comment cela est arrivé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ah… ha… » Maira se gratta l'oreille. « Eh bien, même si nous avions échoué lors de la seconde épreuve, mon équipe et moi-même sommes restés sous prétexte de soutenir nos camarades du Sable. Et lorsque les combats ont commencés… Eh bien, disons que j'ai juste mal fini devant l'un de vos ninjas. » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Oh… » Cela lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. L'un des shinobi de Konoha aurait commis de telles... atrocités sur cette pauvre jeune fille ? Sakura se sentit mal. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient fait que se défendre, mais tout de même ! C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait d'anciens ennemis de cette manière. Et il lui était particulièrement douloureux de se dire que l'une des personnes qu'elle appelait ses amis avait été probablement responsable de ses monstrueuses blessures. Elle se demanda qui avait bien pu faire cela. Un Inuzuka, peut-être ? Certains stigmates auraient bien pu être faits par des crocs.

« Hey, ne fais donc pas cette tête… Sakura, c'est ça ? » Dit Maira. « Je suis un Dragon, nous ne gardons pas rancune. Ce qui est fait est fait et nous n'y pouvons rien, d'accord ? »

« Je suppose. » Super, à présent, Sakura se sentait complètement déprimée. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira. « Peut-être que Dame Tsunade pourrait faire quelque chose pour vous? »

Maira rit de nouveau. « Aussi douée soit-elle, je doute que la princesse des limaces puisse faire repousser un membre. Ce n'est pas grave. Sans rancune, je t'ai dit ! »

Sakura sentit le besoin soudain de s'éloigner au plus vite. Elle avait déjà tellement de mal à se faire à la ressemblance entre Arch et son coéquipier disparu qu'elle en avait mal au cœur. Mais Maira et ses balafres lui compliquaient encore plus les choses. La cerise sur le gâteau était l'attitude si désinvolte de la jeune femme. Cela l'aurait probablement soulagée d'entendre celle-ci blâmer Konoha ou rejeter sa colère sur elle, lui permettant ainsi de garder une position défensive. Mais le fait qu'elle les pardonnait tous sans conditions accentuait encore davantage la culpabilité de Sakura.

« Il faut que j'y aille, heureuse de vous avoir rencontrés. » Sakura s'éloigna d'eux comme s'il s'agissait de deux pestiférés et s'enfuit en courant aussi vite qu'elle pu.

Arch se tourna vers sa sœur, l'air perplexe. « Est-ce que tous les ninjas de Konoha sont aussi étranges ? »

« Je crois bien que oui. » Maira hocha la tête.

* * *

Alors que les forces de la Fumée avaient mis la main sur la quasi-totalité du village du Sable, l'un des bâtiments demeurait impénétrable. Il leur avait été jusque là impossible de s'approprier le Théâtre de Suna.

Pour la quatrième fois cette semaine, un groupe de soldats surentraînés s'était rassemblé près de l'entrée.

« Maintenant ! » Le leader flanqua un coup dans la porte, arme en main, prêt à tirer.

Près d'une quarantaine de kunai émergèrent des ténèbres pour venir se planter dans son cou, son visage et sa poitrine. Par réflexe, l'homme appuya sur la détente et déchargea son arme, ce qui ne fit apparaître que quelques traces dans le mur du fond. Il s'écroula au sol, mort.

Les autres soldats pénétrèrent dans le hall, tentant de regarder dans toutes les directions à la fois.

« Dragon ! Maintenant ! »

Un passage dissimulé dans les murs s'ouvrit. La marionnette qui en sortit était une sorte de lézard doté de deux grandes ailes et de nombreux dards en acier. Dans un bruit de ferraille assourdissant, la créature plongea sur les soldats qui firent feu. Le dragon disparu rapidement, dans un nuage de fumée, non sans pousser un dernier sifflement. Il laissa derrière lui deux corps en mauvais état.

« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! » Dit l'un des soldats restants.

« Non. On avance. » Répondit un lieutenant, l'air furieux.

« Mais nous allons tous nous faire tuer ! Aucun des hommes qui sont entrés dans cet endroit maudit ne sont ressortis ! »

« Les ordres sont les ordres. Aller, avance. »

Le protestataire secoua la tête et commença à faire demi-tour. Il y eut un bruit de détonation et l'homme s'écroula, une balle logée dans son dos.

« Y a-t-il d'autres traîtres ? »

Tous secouèrent la tête.

« Alors allons-y. » Déclara le lieutenant.

Le soldat mort se releva.

Les autres hommes hurlèrent et tentèrent de s'enfuir tandis que le corps ouvrait le feu. Cinq autres s'écroulèrent. Lorsque son arme fut à court de munitions, le corps retomba au sol. Pendant ce temps, les survivants avaient traversés le hall et avaient tourné dans un angle pour échapper au zombie.

Les hommes continuèrent à avancer, sachant pertinemment qu'ils finiraient comme leur camarade s'ils cherchaient à s'enfuir. Ils s'enfoncèrent donc davantage à l'intérieur du théâtre.

Un bruit étrange résonna au-dessus d'eux. L'un des soldats tira en direction du toit, qui ne semblait pourtant rien avoir de particulier. Il s'arrêta un moment et observa le ciel.

Il entendit comme une sorte de clapotis, et quelque chose lui rentra dans les yeux. Il commença à les frotter, avant de crier lorsqu'il les sentit brûler. Hurlant de douleur, il s'effondra par terre, mais l'acide se propageait rapidement et le rongea jusqu'au cerveau en quelques instants.

Les autres soldats semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué de tout ça.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient la scène, il n'y avait toujours pas âme qui vive. Ils avaient bien étés attaqués par des pantins, ou autres, mais n'avaient pas aperçu le moindre être humain.

« C'est à vous rendre fou. Ces lâches ne veulent même pas se montrer pour se battre. » Grogna l'un des soldats.

De l'eau commença à fuir des fissures de la scène en bois.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! » Cria un autre soldat.

Le théâtre sembla s'évanouir autour d'eux. La scène se mit à se balancer et à rouler comme si elle flottait au beau milieu d'un océan. Par ailleurs, les soldats sentaient à présent comme une odeur d'eau salée. La scène n'en était plus une. Ils se trouvaient à présent sur un bateau, un navire glissant sous les vagues d'un océan.

« Je vous avais bien dit qu'ils faisaient de la magie ! »

« Non ! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais tour ! » Cria le lieutenant.

« Nope, ton petit copain a raison. » Le soldat leva les yeux pour trouver Sticks, perché sur la barre du bateau tel un oiseau géant.

« Tuez-le ! » Heureux d'avoir enfin quelque chose à viser, les soldats firent feu. Le marionnettiste remua un doigt, et un gigantesque tentacule émergea des flots, le protégeant des balles.

« Vous avez déjà fais connaissance avec la Galère, il est temps à présent de vous présenter le Kraken. » Sticks sourit.

L'eau se mit à bouillonner, et une énorme tête hideuse sortit des vagues. Flasque, rouge, dotée d'un bec pointu et de deux yeux noirs et perçants, le Kraken ne ressemblait pas du tout à une marionnette. On aurait juré voir une bête faite de chair et de sang. Ses tentacules s'enroulèrent autour du navire, soulevant celui-ci au-dessus des flots.

Les soldats se mirent à tirer dans tous les sens, sur Sticks, sur le Kraken, voir même sur le bateau. Cela n'eut pas le moindre effet. L'un des tentacules projeta deux hommes par-dessus bord, mais aucun n'atteignirent la surface de l'eau. Une gigantesque gueule saturée de longues dents s'ouvrit sous eux et les avala.

« Et voici mon troisième bébé, le Serpent de mer. » Commenta Sticks.

Le monstre se dressa au-dessus d'eux, permettant aux hommes de l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur. C'était un serpent d'un bleu profond, recouvert d'écailles rayonnantes et à la longue tête triangulaire. Elle ouvrit de nouveau la gueule et fondit sur le navire, attrapant un autre soldat.

« Non ! Putain ! Non! » Le lieutenant hurla et couru jusqu'à Sticks. Il bondit et effectua une roulade afin d'éviter un tentacule. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion ! Une fois cette vermine du Sable hors d'état de nuire, tout prendrait fin !

Le lieutenant atterrit à proximité de Sticks et le mit en joue. Il avait enfin une trajectoire dégagée !

Il y eut comme un éclat de couleur verte et le lieutenant sentit un bec acéré plonger dans sa gorge et trancher son artère. Le sang gicla tandis qu'il s'écroulait sur le pont.

Le petit pantin à l'effigie d'un perroquet reprit sa place sur l'épaule de Sticks.

Sticks avait à peine eut à remuer les doigts.

* * *

A peine le dernier soldat de la Fumée fut-il achevé, que l'océan s'évapora dans l'air. La Galère, le Kraken et le Serpent de Mer étaient toujours sur place, mais l'aspect si réaliste du Kraken et du Serpent s'était évanoui. Ils avaient repris l'apparence de marionnettes ordinaires.

« Bien joué, Sticks. » Une femme émergea d'une coulisse. Le pantin en forme de Dragon qui la transportait arborait quelques éraflures de balles, mais semblait tout à fait fonctionnel. « J'ai toujours adoré tes illusions. »

Sticks, qui, depuis le début, s'était installé non pas sur le bateau, mais sur l'une des poutres de la scène, sauta à terre. « Ca marche à tous les coups. » Il donna une petite tape affectueuse sur le nez du Serpent.

« On ne va pas pouvoir rester comme ça bien longtemps, par contre. » La tête d'Akio apparu depuis l'une des trappes dissimulées au sol. « On va devoir s'y mettre maintenant, avant qu'il ne nous balance quelque chose de vraiment sérieux. »

« Tu penses vraiment que ça va fonctionner ? Ces jambes n'ont pas étés déplacées depuis des siècles. Et nous ne sommes que sept ! » Fit remarquer la fille au dragon.

« Douze, en comptant les apprentis. » Dit Sticks. « Et treize en comptant Akio ici présent. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas te battre, mon gars, mais tu peux au moins t'occuper de faire bouger une jambe! »

« Ca reste trop peu, et vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi ! » Répliqua la femme. « Il faut vingt personne pour faire bouger les jambes, cinq personnes par jambe ! »

« Et je te répète, Gin, que je suis capable de m'occuper de l'une d'entre elles à moi tout seul. Si je peux manipuler ces trois-là en même temps, ce n'est pas une jambe qui va me faire peur. » Répondit Sticks.

« C'est toujours insuffisant ! Il ne restera quand même que deux personnes pour la quatrième ! » Cria Gin.

_Pouvez-vous aider pour la dernière jambe, Sticks ? Aurez-vous assez d'énergie ? _Personne n'aurait pu dire précisément d'où provenait cette voix. Pourtant, aucun marionnettiste ne parut surpris.

« C'est possible. Je peux essayer. » Répondit Sticks.

_Nous devons essayer. Nous devons essayer maintenant._ Continua la voix. _Le Kazekage a besoin de nous._

« Et pourquoi ? » Se moqua Gin. « Certains marionnettistes sont peut-être devenus ninjas, mais le théâtre lui-même n'a techniquement jamais été allié avec le Kazekage. Pourquoi devrions-nous partir à son secours ? »

« Fais attention, gamine. » Siffla Sticks. « Ne parle pas comme ça devant moi. »

« On est en train de parler du mec qui a toujours refusé de te donner le respect qu'il te devait, en dépit de longs et loyaux services ! » Rétorqua Gin. « Pourquoi te montrer si fidèle envers un peuple qui te traite comme de la merde !? »

_Ca suffit. Je sais que, traditionnellement, nous ne sommes pas là pour prendre partie. Mais nous ne pouvons laisser l'Empire s'emparer de cette terre._

« Mais pourquoi, Gardien ? » Demanda Gin.

_Je ne peux le dire. Mais nous devons essayer._

« Bon, j'imagine que si même le Gardien s'y met, je n'ai plus qu'à faire avec. » Grommela Gin.

« C'est parti. » Dit Sticks.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le sol commença à vibrer. Le théâtre se mit à trembler violemment, puis, avec un craquement sonore, le bâtiment entier bougea. Une sorte de patte aux extrémités griffues s'extirpa du Sable et s'agrippa au sol. Il y eut une autre secousse, et le théâtre s'éleva dans les airs, soutenu par quatre pattes ressemblant à celles d'une poule. Il se dressait là, au-dessus de l'énorme trou qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner, légèrement balancé par le vent. Puis, le théâtre commença à galoper vers l'Est, prenant soin au passage de ne pas écraser les maisons de Suna.

Le général Corvin accourut à la source de la secousse, et sa mâchoire manqua de tomber par terre. Un théâtre venait tout juste de se mettre sur ses pattes et de s'enfuir de sa ville comme si de rien n'était.

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans cette ville. » Marmonna-t-il. Puis il aboya des ordres. « Rassemblement des avions! Suivez-moi ce théâtre! »

Il y avait des phrases comme ça, qu'on ne s'attendait pas entendre de la bouche d'un conquérant de nations primitives.

Tandis que les pilotes incrédules avaient étés rassemblés pour le briefing, le théâtre avait déjà accomplit la moitié du chemin à travers le désert.

Il atteindrait Konoha avant la nuit.


	31. Le manoir et l'usine

**Chapitre Trente et Un**

**Le manoir et l'usine**

A présent, les soldats de la Fumée étaient convaincus que Rock Lee était psychologiquement instable.

Mais, soyons honnêtes, le jeune homme n'avait jamais été fait pour rester inactif. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'au lieu de se morfondre dans un coin de sa cellule, Rock Lee passait le temps en faisant des pompes ou des abdos, quand il ne se mettait pas à courir sur place. A vrai dire, son enthousiasme et son intarissable énergie avait plutôt tendance à effrayer les gens, et de nombreux acheteurs qui passaient devant lui se contentaient de lui jeter un regard effaré avant de s'éloigner en vitesse, à la recherche d'une pauvre âme moins remuante.

Lee aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée. Il faisait trop sombre dans l'entrepôt pour se fier à la lumière du soleil (Et il y avait de toutes manières bien trop de brouillard pour lui donner un quelconque indice). On lui donnait bien deux repas par jours, mais il n'aurait pas vraiment su dire si les horaires étaient précis ou si les hommes les nourrissaient lorsque l'humeur leur en venait. A vue de nez, il devait être là depuis deux ou trois semaines, à présent, mais il avait perdu le fil.

Un jour, un homme s'arrêta devant la cellule de Rock Lee et le fixa longuement, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. L'homme observait Lee avec de grands yeux, presque ahuris, come s'il venait de voir un genre d'esprit ou de spectre. Lee s'en aperçu, et se demanda un instant si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cet homme était capable de reconnaître un shinobi. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Si les soldats de la Fumée voulaient le faire disparaître, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à tenter d'être plus rapide qu'eux et de s'échapper.

L'homme se mit à baragouiner quelque chose dans la langue de la Fumée. Evidemment, Rock Lee n'en saisi pas un traître mot.

Comprenant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir terminer tranquillement les cinq cent derniers abdos de sa série de mille, Lee se leva et le salua poliment.

« Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas votre langue. » Dit Lee, aussi courtois que possible. Il prit ensuite quelques minutes pour l'observer à son tour. Rien de bien impressionnant. L'homme était plutôt grand et costaud, et avait certainement été plutôt fort du temps de sa jeunesse. Cependant, cela devait être il y a déjà longtemps (La simple idée que la jeunesse puisse avoir une fin avait quelque chose d'aberrant dans la tête de Lee, le concept même était capable de le rendre à moitié hystérique). Il n'avait pas dû pratiquer le moindre sport depuis bien longtemps. Il avait beau être imposant, il avait l'air affaissé, fatigué. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants, ainsi que la moustache qu'il portait, taillée de façon curieuse. Il ressemblait aux autres hommes qui travaillaient dans l'entrepôt, quoique plus vieux et avec un regard un peu méfiant.

« Tu es un barbare de la Feuille ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air étonné.

Lee fronça les sourcils. Il voulait dire à l'homme qu'il était un shinobi, un vrai shinobi, mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il décida d'éluder la chose. « Je suis un habitant de la Feuille, pas un barbare. Qui êtes-vous, si je puis me permettre ? »

« Jera Couren. Je suis le contremaître de la plus grande usine d'acier de l'Empire. »

« Oh… Je vois. » Lee n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela voulait dire.

L'homme sembla s'intéresser à la fiche accrochée à l'extérieur de la cellule. Lee supposa qu'il devait s'agir d'une sorte de prix, comme ceux que l'on poserait sur de simples fruits au marché. Pas qu'il apprécie particulièrement le fait de se comparer à un fruit, mais c'est la première chose qui lui était venue en tête.

L'homme, Jera, lui lança un dernier regard en biais, puis s'en alla. Peu de temps après, il revint accompagné d'un garde. Lee avait déjà vu des situations similaires avec d'autres prisonniers, et en conclu que l'homme avait décidé de… l'acheter. Cette simple idée le fit frissonner et lui donna envie de cogner sur quelque chose, quelqu'un de la Fumée de préférence, mais Lee restait un ninja. Il était hors de question de mettre sa mission en péril. Il avait confiance en Shikamaru. Shikamaru saura comment les sortir de là. Il devait continuer de se dire cela, même lorsque le garde lui passa sans ménagement une sorte de menotte autour du poignet et tendit l'autre extrémité au vieil homme. On aurait dit une laisse ! Il n'en revenait pas ! Mais même s'il aurait pu aisément briser ce pauvre truc comme une simple brindille, il se força à conserver son calme. Il savait que tout cela était nécessaire. Alors, au lieu de donner une bonne leçon de taijutsu à ces hommes et libérer les prisonniers comme son instinct le lui criait, Lee suivit l'homme docilement, faisant de son mieux pour camoufler sa nervosité.

Lee fut prit de nausées lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il y avait un troupeau de rats crevés qui pourrissait par ici ou quoi ? Eurk !

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda Jera.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais l'odeur est vraiment insupportable, c'est à peine si je peux respirer. »

« Quelle odeur ? » Jera semblait sincèrement confus.

« Vous ne sentez rien ? C'est partout. C'est absolument ignoble. Comme si quelque chose était en train de cramer. »

« Oh. » Jera hocha la tête. « Ca doit être à cause de la fumée de charbon. La plupart des usines en utilisent. Cela fait partie de notre industrie. J'ai vécu ici toute ma vie, mais j'imagine que les barbares qui vadrouillent dans la nature comme toi ont du mal à en saisir l'intérêt. »

« Excusez-moi, mais je ne 'vadrouille pas dans la nature', comme vous dites. J'ai un village et une maison. »

« Oh, je suis sûr que quand tu te fais aux huttes en terre… »

Lee commença à s'énerver de plus en plus. « Elles sont faites de bois et de pierres, et possèdent plusieurs pièces. Je ne suis pas un barbare. Et si cette puanteur est due à votre 'industrie', eh bien je préfère largement une hutte ! »

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que Rock Lee se mit à craindre d'être allé trop loin, mais l'homme ne semblait pas en colère. Il lui adressa un regard de pitié sincère. Que Lee n'apprécia pas du tout. « Je suis sûr que tu penses ça parce que tu n'as jamais connu la vraie civilisation. Crois-moi, après quelques années ici tu ne voudras plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cet endroit primitif. »

_Tu as tord, pauvre snob,_ pensa Lee. _Je déteste ce pays et tout ce qui s'en rapproche ! Et quand bien même je ne suis pas du genre rancunier, je suis sûr que je pourrais bien finir par apprendre à te haïr._

Lee espérait que ça ne serait pas le cas. Il n'avait aucune envie que cet endroit vienne à bout de sa foi en l'être humain. Mais le pays de la Fumée possédait comme une aura d'horreur et de désespoir, et Lee était d'ailleurs étonné de voir que son compagnon ne semblait pas en souffrir. Mais, après tout, il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de transpirer à grosses gouttes lorsqu'il était à Suna, alors que ses habitants ne semblaient nullement affectés par la chaleur. Si on supporte quelque chose depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on finit par ne plus s'en rendre compte. Voilà certainement pourquoi il semblait si facile pour Jera d'ignorer cette odeur.

Lee espérait de tout son cœur ne jamais, jamais s'y habituer. Si cela devait arriver…

Il préféra ne pas y penser.

Jera conduisit Lee jusqu'à une carriole noire attelée à un cheval à la robe brune. La carriole état plutôt petite, simple, sans le moindre ornement. Le cocher qui y était installé adressa à Jera un regard surpris. Il baragouina quelque chose et Jera lui aboya dessus en guise de réponse. Le cocher haussa les épaules, puis observa Rock Lee avec curiosité. Lee ne baissa pas les yeux. Pas question qu'il passe pour un faible auprès de ces gens ! Bien sûr, cela ne lui coûtait rien de se montrer poli, mais il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de courber l'échine et de s'aplatir bêtement devant ces monstres !

Jera invita Lee à grimper en premier, puis monta à son tour. Il aboya de nouveau à l'adresse du cocher qui se mit en route. Lee essaya de ne pas trop regarder le paysage. Il savait que ça allait le déprimer encore plus.

Leur destination n'était pas très éloignée. Lorsque Lee sortit de la carriole, il cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Encore un de ces satanés bâtiments qui vomissaient leur fumée ! Une usine, sans doute ! Quelle horreur !

Jera emmena Lee à l'intérieur. L'odeur était devenue tellement puissante qu'il manqua de s'asphyxier ! Ugh !

Une fois que ses yeux cessèrent enfin de le brûler, Lee pu enfin constater que la salle ne contenait plus ou moins qu'une série de longues tables dont la surface mouvante transportaient des sortes de tubes de métal. Le long de ces tables, des travailleurs faisaient… il ne savait trop quoi… Certains se contentaient de ramasser les objets et de les inspecter. D'autres ajoutaient des vis à certains endroits. D'autres encore y faisaient des trous. Lee avait un peu de mal à trouver un sens à tout ça.

Jera le conduisit jusqu'à une grosse machine crachant toujours plus de fumée. Lee se sentit de nouveau mal.

« Ton boulot va être de tirer sur ce levier lorsque le métal tombe par ce trou. » Jera désigna un trou dans le mur situé au-dessus de la machine. Un morceau de métal s'en échappa. Jera lui fit une démonstration. Cela provoqua ce que Lee ne pouvait que comparer à des bruits de pets, puis la machine cracha un nouveau tube, qui atterrit sur une table mouvante et suivit son chemin.

« C'est tout ? » Demanda Lee.

Lee attrapa la poignée et tenta d'ignorer le fait que Jera venait juste d'accrocher l'extrémité de cette maudite laisse au mur le plus proche. Le trou s'ouvrit de nouveau et un autre bloc de métal s'en échappa. Lee abaissa le levier. La machine péta et le tube en sortit. Lee le regarda s'éloigner.

Il sentait qu'il allait finir par s'en lasser.

Rapidement.

* * *

Moreel Tumas, le propriétaire de l'usine, venait juste de finir son café du matin lorsque Jera arriva, l'air pâle et chancelant.

« Morrie, il faut que tu viennes voir ça. Viens et dis-moi que je suis cinglé. »

Moreel regarda l'homme qui était à la fois son contremaitre et son plus vieil ami. Tous deux avaient partagés une enfance plutôt pénible. Ils avaient étés des gamins pauvres des taudis, et avaient étés forcés à travailler dans les usines d'acier jusqu'à l'âge de neuf ans. Ensembles, ils avaient appris tout ce qu'il leur fallait savoir à propos des usines et étaient parvenus à amasser suffisamment d'argent pour se procurer la leur. Grâce à leur entêtement et leur ténacité, ils avaient finis par grimper les échelons de la richesse. Ils réalisaient à présent les pièces qui étaient utilisées dans la fabrication des fusils de l'armée de l'Empire. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas une Société, mais ils étaient riches. Très riches.

Moreel se leva. C'était un homme de petite taille et d'assez forte corpulence. Il avait été fin et vif dans sa jeunesse, mais de nombreuses années à profiter de la bonne chère et de ne plus avoir à se battre à tout moment avaient finis par avoir raison de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Jer ? »

« Viens. » Jera se dirigea vers la large vitre qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du bureau. Celle-ci offrait une vue parfait du rez-de-chaussée, permettant aux deux hommes de surveiller leur propriété. Jera pointa le doigt sur Rock Lee, qui tirait sur son levier avec l'expression de quelqu'un convaincu que ce qu'il faisait était particulièrement stupide.

Les yeux de Moreel s'agrandirent. « Je croyais que tu voulais juste jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Observe ce garçon plus attentivement. »

Moreel lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil. Soudain, il fit un bond en arrière, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing.

« C'est impossible ! C'est son portrait craché ! »

« Et... Morrie, il doit avoir à peu près le bon âge ! Regarde-le ! »

« Je vois, Jer… Mais comment pourrions-nous nous en assurer ? »

« Je pense qu'on devrait le surveiller. Peut-être que tu devrais aller lui parler. Voir s'il se souvient d'elle. »

« Il devait avoir à peine quelque mois à ce moment-là, comment pourrait-il se rappeler d'elle ? »

« Mais peut-être que cette femme lui en a parlé ! Morrie, ça pourrait être ta chance ! »

Moreel fixait Rock Lee d'un air soucieux. « Je n'ai pas envie de me donner de faux espoirs… Mais si tu avais raison… »

_C'est le moins que je puisse faire, mon vieil ami, _pensa Jera. _T'offrir cette chance, même si elle est infime, après ce que j'ai fait. Mais je ne peux rien de plus…_

* * *

Temari et Shikamaru, de leur côté, étaient déjà partis plusieurs semaines avant Rock Lee.

En fait, ils avaient étés achetés dès la première semaine. La femme qui les avait emmenés avait vraiment réussi à effrayer Shikamaru. Tout dans son expression transpirait l'autorité. Shikamaru n'avait vu autant de dentelle sur une seule personne ! Et cette robe! Une véritable cloche de pâque!

Le carrosse qui les avait embarqués avait été bien plus spacieux et plus rutilant que celui avec lequel avait été emmené Lee. A vrai dire, il ressemblait plutôt à une sorte de citrouille ornée de pierres fantaisistes, et il était tellement grand qu'il avait besoin de quatre chevaux pour être tiré.

La seule chose qui soulagea Shikamaru fut qu'ils se faisaient emmener à l'extérieur de la ville, en direction du Nord. Il leur fallut deux jours pour atteindre leur destination, et, bien que Shikamaru n'avait qu'une envie, celle de sauter hors du carrosse et de courir jusqu'à ces belles petites colline, là-bas, il s'arrangea pour se tenir tranquille. Il supposait qu'une personne capable de s'offrir une robe en forme de cloche, un carrosse en forme de citrouille avec tout cet or, toute cette dentelle, et de beaux animaux… Devait certainement être quelqu'un d'important.

N'est-ce pas ?

Shikamaru se conforta dans sa théorie lorsqu'il passa la tête par la fenêtre et aperçu le manoir. Shikamaru trouvait déjà la demeure des Hyuga particulièrement spacieuse, mais celle-ci frisait le ridicule. Il devait bien contenir une centaine de chambre ! Sans compter le vaste jardinqu'il apercevait de là où il était. Oh, et les deux autres bâtiments dont Shikamaru avait encore du mal à comprendre la fonction.

« Je pense qu'on va avoir des ennuis, Temari. » Marmonna-t-il. « Ca sent l'excès, ici. »

Temari jeta un coup d'œil. « Oh, dis-moi que c'est une blague. »

La femme qui les avait achetés leur parla d'un ton sec. Temari lui adressa le sourire le plus hypocrite que Shikamaru n'ai jamais vu et lui répondit dans la langue de l'Empire.

« Hein ? » Demanda Shikamaru.

« Elle voulait savoir si nous parlions sa langue. Je lui ai répondu que oui. »

« Où as-tu appris ça ? » Lui demanda Shikamaru avec une mine contrariée.

Temari roula des yeux.

Okay, elle ne voulait pas lui expliquer ça devant cette femme. C'était compréhensible. Le fait qu'elle n'aime pas parler leur langue ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas les comprendre.

Le carrosse s'arrêta devant l'entrée du manoir, où un escalier de marbre flanqué de deux énormes lions en pierre accueillit les deux shinobi stupéfaits.

La femme les poussa presque pour les faire sortir du carrosse et leur fit signe de l'attendre ici. Shikamaru soupira tandis qu'elle entrait dans la maison.

« Mais c'est qui, celle-là ? » Demanda-t-il.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris elle est la gouvernante de la maison, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Je crois qu'elle est responsable des servants et des esclaves… De nous, en d'autres termes. »

« Super, alors à qui appartient cet endroit ? »

« Elle a appelé ça le Manoir du Nord, ou un truc comme ça. » Temari haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas s'il est appelé comme ça par ses résidents ou pas. Difficile à dire, avec ceux de la Fumée. Essaye d'avoir l'air un peu moins désagréable, elle revient ! »

« Je n'ai pas l'air désagréable, je fais toujours cette tête-là. »

« Tu as toujours l'air désagréable. »

« Raah, les femmes. Ca fait à peine quelques semaines et tu m'emmerdes déjà. »

« Je n'aurais pas besoin de t'emmerder si tu te montrais un peu plus civilisé ! Franchement, Shikamaru, tu es encore pire que Kankuro ! »

« Et pourquoi tu te permets de parler de lui comme ça alors que tu m'interdis de le faire ? »

« Je suis sa sœur, c'est différent. »

« Ah, foutues femelles, toujours à changer les règles quand ça les arrangent. » Grommela Shikamaru.

Entre temps, leur acquéreuse était de retour, accompagnée d'une autre femme et d'un homme. Tous deux semblaient d'âge moyen. Leurs tenues étaient encore plus luxueuses que celle de la gouvernante, toutes agrémentées de froufrous scintillants et empestant la richesse à plein nez. Cela renfrogna Shikamaru encore un peu plus.

La femme posa son regard sur lui et renifla avec dédain. Elle désigna l'un des bâtiments et ordonna quelque chose à la gouvernante d'un ton sec.

« Elle dit que tu as une tête à voler l'argenterie, Shikamaru. » Temari semblait plutôt amusée. « Elle veut te placer dans les écuries. »

« Les écuries? » Oui, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. Il avait une certaine expérience pour s'occuper des animaux. Des cerfs, plus exactement, mais il ne devait pas y avoir de grandes différence avec l'entretien des chevaux.

Non ?

La femme richement habillée scruta Temari un instant, et celle-ci s'efforça de paraître aussi amicale et engageante que possible. Cela sembla fonctionner, car la femme se remit à parler d'une voix sèche, mais plus calme.

« Où tu vas ? » Demanda Shikamaru.

« Quelque chose en rapport avec leurs enfants. »

« Bon courage. »

« Oh, la ferme. »

La gouvernante fit signe à Temari de la suivre. A la stupéfaction de Shikamaru, celle-ci lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se convaincre qu'elle ne faisait que jouer son rôle, mais ses hormones refusaient de l'écouter. Il resta planté là un moment à la regarder s'éloigner, avec un air ahuri.

« Hey, mon gars, réveille-toi. » Entendit-il derrière lui.

Shikamaru se retourna. « Tu parles ma langue ? »

« Oui, comme tu vois. C'est pour ça que le Maître m'a envoyé avec Mademoiselle Aunna jusqu'à la ville. Je devais m'occuper de jouer les traducteurs, en cas de besoin. » Le cocher lorgna Shikamaru. « Jeune marié, hein ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferais pas travailler assez dur pour t'empêcher de la culbuter tout à l'heure. »

Les poils de Shikamaru se hérissèrent. « Si tu oses répéter ça devant elle, je te jure que je te fais bouffer ton fouet. »

« Susceptible, hein ? Je ne serai pas aussi protecteur, à ta place. Elle m'a l'air du genre à écarter facilement les jambes. »

_Souviens-toi de la mission. Tuer un homme ne serait pas des plus productifs. Je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais bien faire du corps._ Shikamaru essaya de se calmer.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur lui, le cocher, Urik de son vrai nom, conduisit Shikamaru jusqu'aux écuries, un énorme bâtiment qui aurait pu accueillir de nombreuses familles entières. Shikamaru chancela légèrement, frappée par l'odeur, lorsqu'il passa l'entrée.

Au grand désespoir de Shikamaru, Urik lui tendit une pelle et lui annonça que son premier travail consisterait à s'occuper du fumier.

_Plus jamais je ne me plaindrai des entrainements. Plus jamais. _Pensa Shikamaru en entrant dans le premier box. Et ce foutu bâtiment qui devait bien faire presque un kilomètre de long !

Il sentait que la journée allait être longue.

* * *

Le maître et la maîtresse du Manoir du Nord avaient quatre enfants. La plus âgée était une jeune fille d'à peine un an de moins que Temari du nom de Celeine. Les trois autres étaient des triplés, deux garçons et une fille de sept ans. On avait assigné Temari auprès des triplés en tant que nourrice, une situation plutôt ironique aux yeux de Temari. Elle avait déjà pratiquement élevé Kankuro elle-même, alors une poignée de petits morveux de la Fumée serait un jeu d'enfant.

Alors que l'un des garçons, Serius, avait décidé d'escalader une tenture afin d'atteindre un chandelier, son frère, Timius, chevauchait un grand chien au poil hirsute à travers la salle, laissant au passage de grosses empreintes de pattes sur le tapis de luxe. La fillette, Nere, lisait tranquillement un livre dans un coin.

« Eh bien ? Contrôlez-les ! » La maîtresse lorgna Temari.

_Kankuro me manque. Au moins, il était tout seul ! Oh mon dieu... Est-ce que ce gosse tient une allumette?_

Ils étaient exactement comme Kankuro.

En double.


	32. De l'autre côté du mirroir

**Chapitre Trente Deux**

**De l'autre côté du mirroir**

Le point positif de ces rêve était que Neji n'avait pas à supporter la chaleur du désert, peu importe le temps qu'il pouvait passer à suivre la route de l'ancienne version de Kankuro.

Oui, lorsque que cet homme exécrable que Kankuro appelait père avait décidé dans ce souvenir d'emmener ses deux enfants pour un 'entraînement', Neji avait déjà deviné qu'il allait assister à une scène pénible. Aucun des passages incluant le Kazekage n'avait été plaisant. Neji avait tout d'abord eu l'intention de rester où il se trouvait, mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la chose qui provoquait ces visions ne lui permit pas cette option. Neji se retrouva alors à glisser malgré lui dans le sable après Kankuro et sa famille, sans qu'il n'ait à faire le moindre mouvement. Il finit par se rendre compte que s'il essayait de s'asseoir, il se mettait à flotter légèrement au-dessus du sol, dans une position bien plus confortable que s'il était resté debout. Il se laissa donc flotter confortablement pendant que Kankuro et Temari suivaient leur père.

Neji finit par réaliser où ils se dirigeaient. Ils allaient à la frontière du Pays du Feu.

« A présent, mes petits, » Le Yondaime se retourna vers Kankuro et Temari, qui le fixaient avec attention. « Quelle est le devoir le plus important d'un ninja du Sable ? »

« Défendre Suna ! » Répondit Kankuro.

« A n'importe quel prix ! » Termina Temari.

« Bien. Maintenant, » Le Yondaime baissa d'un ton. « Sachant que nos pires ennemis se trouvent à peine à quelques kilomètres d'ici, quel est le plus grand danger pour Suna? »

« Les ninjas de Konoha. » Dit Kankuro.

« Excellent Kankuro. » Neji cilla en voyant à quel point le petit Kankuro rayonnait. « Et que croyez-vous qu'il y ait juste derrière cette dune ? » Le Yondaime la pointa du doigt. Ses enfants le regardèrent, un peu déroutés. Leur père sourit. « Des espions de la Feuille. Une pleine équipe de quatre. Ils sont cachés tout près, et sont en ce moment même en train d'épier notre terre. Qu'allons-nous donc faire d'eux, selon vous ? »

« Les chasser ? » Proposa Temari, hésitante.

« Non. » Répondit le Yondaime. « Ils doivent mourir. Ici, et maintenant. »

Kankuro et Temari semblèrent perdre des couleurs.

Les yeux du Yondaime s'étrécirent. « Je sais que ce sera la première fois que vous prendrez une vie. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais ça doit être fait. Ceux de la Feuille nous détruirons tous si nous ne les arrêtons pas ! Vous êtes des shinobi du Sable. Votre devoir est de détruire tout ce qui pourrait menacer votre terre et c'est exactement ce que vous allez faire. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serai là pour vous aider. »

« Non. » Murmura Neji. « Non, non, c'est de la folie! Espèce de pourriture sans âme! Comment peux-tu faire ça ! »

Mais le Yondaime n'était rien de plus qu'un souvenir. Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Neji regardait, impuissant, les trois ninjas de Suna prendre en chasse ses camarades de Konoha. Alors qu'il pouvait à présent voir les ninjas qui prenaient un peu de repos, Neji réalisa qu'il reconnaissait cette équipe. A en croire les rumeurs, elle avait tout simplement disparu.

Neji savait déjà comment tout cela allait finir, et il ne le supportait pas.

Avec un cri bestial, le Yondaime bondit dans les airs, et un long sabre sembla tout juste apparaître dans sa main. Elle était accordée à un chakra puissant, et la lame ressemblait à une flamme bleue dans les dernières lueurs du jour. D'un seul geste, il transperça le corps d'un innocent Genin encore emmitouflé dans son sac de couchage.

Le Jonin en charge de l'équipe se dressa d'un bond. Neji était à présent sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de l'équipe qui avait disparu. Il reconnaissait le Jonin.

« Nous sommes attaqués ! Courez ! » Le Jonin chargea le Yondaime, parant son épée flamboyante à l'aide d'un kunai.

Les deux autres Genin se réveillèrent. La première, une fillette, aperçu le cadavre de son camarade et poussa un cri d'horreur. Elle accouru auprès de lui et le secoua, comme si elle espérait le ramener à la vie.

Le troisième Genin restait juste planté là, figé de terreur.

« Temari ! Kankuro ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez! Attaquez ! » Cria le Yondaime.

L'expression de Temari n'était pas bien différente de celle de l'autre fille, mais elle obéit à son père. Elle leva son propre kunai et chargea la jeune kunoichi, trop occupée à secouer son camarade pour remarquer la fillette. La Genin de Konoha eut juste le temps de lever les yeux pour voir Temari lui lacérer le visage et planter son kunai dans sa gorge.

Le dernier Genin se décida à fuir.

« Rattrape-le ! Je te déconseille de le laisser s'échapper, mon garçon ! » Hurla le Yondaime à l'adresse de Kankuro, qui s'élança à la poursuite du fuyard.

Le Genin de Konoha était rapide, et il avait l'air de réussir à distancer Kankuro. Cependant, au dernier moment, Kankuro agita un doigt et fit trébucher le garçon à l'aide d'un fil de chakra. Sortant son kunai, il bondit sur le Genin, qui hurla de terreur.

« Je t'en prie, non ! Je t'en prie ! On était juste perdus! On ne savait pas qu'on avait traversé la frontière! Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi partir! Je ne veux pas mourir! » Le Genin se recroquevilla.

Kankuro hésita, l'horreur de la situation emplissant son esprit. « Je… Mais… » Balbutia Kankuro. Il baissa son kunai.

Neji poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il allait laisser la vie sauve au garçon !

Mais alors… Pourquoi le Genin n'est-il jamais revenu ?

Le Yondaime apparu à cet instant, recouvert de sang. Le clair de lune lui donnait l'apparence d'un démon. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? As-tu l'intention de laisser ce rat menacer nos maisons ! Tue-le! »

Kankuro leva les yeux sur son père. « Mais… » Commença-t-il.

Peut-être le Genin de la Feuille avait-il été prit de panique à la vue du Kazekage, quoi qu'il en soit, à peine Kankuro avait-il détourné la tête qu'il attaqua à l'aide une lame qu'il avait gardé sur lui, le blessant au front. La plaie n'était pas profonde, mais elle fut suffisante pour que les réflexes de Kankuro reprennent le dessus. Il releva son propre kunai et éviscéra le Genin d'un geste vif.

Le Genin mit longtemps à mourir. Il se débattit et lutta, hurlant et convulsant de douleur. Il s'agrippa à Kankuro, mais Neji n'aurait su dire si c'était pour entraîner son assassin avec lui ou une simple réaction à la douleur.

Finalement, ses yeux se voilèrent et ses mains retombèrent près de ses flancs, pour ne plus jamais bouger.

Kankuro haletait, les pupilles dilatées de terreur.

Pour la toute première fois, Neji vit les yeux du Yondaime s'adoucir. Il s'approcha de son fils et posa une main sur son épaule. « Je sais, fils, je sais. C'est difficile de tuer, surtout lorsque cette personne est si jeune. Tuer n'est jamais une chose facile, sauf lorsqu'on est un monstre comme Gaara. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Il n'y a absolument aucune honte à se sentir mal pour ce garçon, ou pour ce qui doit être fait. Mais tu dois bien garder en tête, cependant, que ceci est ton devoir. Ce n'est pas un acte charitable, mais il est nécessaire. Si ce garçon était allé alerter ses supérieurs, c'est notre peuple qui en aurait souffert. Souviens-toi de ça, et ça ira. »

« Mais il disait qu'ils étaient juste perdus. » Dit Kankuro.

« Il a menti, fils, il a menti. Tu as bien vu comme il t'a attaqué à l'instant même où tu as tourné la tête ! Il aurait pu te prendre la vie. C'était toi ou lui. » Le Yondaime souriait, à présent. « Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Et tu seras de plus en plus fort, avec le temps. Je suis fier de toi. »

Kankuro leva les yeux vers son père, son regard horrifié irradiait à présent de bonheur.

Neji était écœuré. Comment un tel homme pouvait-il seulement exister ! Il jouait avec les émotions de son fils sans le moindre remord ! Il manipulait Kankuro afin d'en faire un meurtrier !

Puis réalisa enfin. Il se rappelait ce que Kiba avait dit après l'échec du sauvetage de Sasuke. Comment Kankuro avait taillé son ennemi en pièce sans une once de pitié.

Le Yondaime avait réussi.

Il avait transformé son fils en meurtrier.

Neji était encore sous le choc lorsqu'il remarqua que le souvenir était en train de se troubler, comme dans le premier souvenir, lorsqu'il était passé d'une scène à une autre.

Neji ferma les yeux. Plus de carnage ! Il ne pourrait plus en supporter davantage!

Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait aucune trace du Kazekage et de ses horribles leçons. A la place, il vit Kankuro, de retour à Suna avec un bandage enroulé autour de son front, encourageant quelque chose à sortir d'une charrette à moitié détruite.

Neji entendit un miaulement aigu de détresse et vit un minuscule chaton noir et blanc émerger des décombres. Kankuro lui parla avec douceur et leva une main. Le chaton la renifla et se mit à ronronner. Kankuro lui caressa gentiment les oreilles et l'animal commença à frotter sa tête contre la main du ninja. Puis le chaton se décida à sortir des décombres et Neji s'aperçu que l'une de ses pattes arrières boitait.

Kankuro le prit avec délicatesse et le câlina.

« Pauvre petite bête. Tu es blessé. » Murmura-t-il.

« Kankuro, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Neji se retourna et vit Temari. Elle observait le chat avec incrédulité.

« Elle est blessée, Temari. » Dit Kankuro.

« Je vois ça. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ? Tu sais bien que Papa ne veux pas d'animaux! »

_Il doit certainement penser que ça vous adoucit, _songea Neji avec amertume. _Cet homme est un psychopathe !_

Kankuro câlina le chaton avec encore plus d'entrain, pas décidé à l'abandonner. « Si je la laisse ici elle va mourir. » Dit-il.

« Tous les chats meurent, Kankuro. Tu dois t'endurcir… »

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! J… Je viens juste de tuer quelqu'un ! Ca ne vous suffit pas à tous les deux? Je ne veux pas être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un d'autre ! Et ce n'est pas un ninja ennemi ! C'est un chat ! Un pauvre chat innocent! » Le chaton, ressentant la peine de Kankuro, lui donna de petit coups de museau sous le menton et miaula.

« Kankuro, on ne peut pas avoir de chat. » Dit Temari. Puis, son visage s'éclaira. « Mais je crois que je sais où nous pourrions l'emmener! Suis-moi ! » Elle prit Kankuro par la main et le traîna dans les rues. Il la suivit, tenant toujours le chaton avec douceur.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une maison. Temari frappa à la porte et un Baki à l'air maussade apparut. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kankuro et à son chat et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

« Baki, tu as bien une sœur ? » Demanda Temari.

« Oui. » Le Jonin observa ses élèves, sans comprendre.

« Elle aime les animaux, non ? Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de s'occuper de ce chat ? »

Baki posa les yeux sur le chat, toujours en train de se frotter au menton de Kankuro.

« Kankuro ? » Dit Baki.

« Je… Je sais. Je ne suis pas un bon ninja du Sable. Mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Elle est toute seule. » Marmonna Kankuro.

Le regard de Baki s'adoucit l'espace d'une seconde.

« Tu es supposé te montrer sans merci face à tes ennemis, Kankuro, pas envers les chats. » Dit-il. « Si tu étais cruel envers tout être vivant tu ne serais pas un ninja. Tu serais un monstre, comme ton frère. Je vais prendre ce chat. Il est entre de bonnes mains. »

Kankuro donna au chat une dernière gratouille derrière l'oreille et tendit la petite boule de poil à Baki, qui la prit avec précaution.

Neji fut prit d'un violent mal de tête. Comment un garçon capable de montrer une telle sauvagerie peut pouvait être si doux avec un petit animal l'instant d'après ? Et qu'était-il arrivé à cet adorable garçon pour qu'il devienne la brute sanguinaire que Neji connaissait ? Son père lui avait-il tout simplement volé toute son innocence ? Pourquoi ne restait-il rien du gentil petit garçon dans le jeune homme hargneux et cynique d'aujourd'hui ?

Neji ne comprenait pas.

* * *

Kankuro bailla tandis que la jeune version de Neji regardait son oncle avec une expression neutre.

« Puis-je avoir mon temps libre maintenant, Seigneur ? » Demanda Neji sur un ton que Kankuro devina être une haine contrôlée.

Hiashi semblait occupé avec certains documents. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son neveu. « Bien sûr, n'ai-je pas programmé ton jour de repos pour aujourd'hui, Neji ? »

« Merci. » Kankuro se demanda comment le seigneur Hyuga avait bien pu ne pas remarquer le regard furieux que son neveu lui avait adressé. Avant que Hiashi ne lève les yeux de nouveau, Neji avait disparu.

Kankuro fut forcé de suivre les traces du garçon qui courait à travers les rues de Konoha, slalomant entre les passants. Cela éveilla sa curiosité. Où ce petit garçon amer fonçait-il avec tant d'empressement ?

Neji bifurqua soudainement et arriva devant une maison. Il s'arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration, et frappa à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit, et une femme aux cheveux noirs et au regard amical apparut. Elle sourit largement à la vue du garçon. « Neji. »

« Bonjour, Mère. » Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kankuro le vit sourire.

Ils s'enlacèrent. Kankuro commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Neji entra, et durant les cinq heures qui suivirent (ou du moins, le temps que cela parut à Kankuro), Neji et sa mère discutèrent, mangèrent et tentèrent de rattraper le temps perdu. Ici, dans cette petite maison aux pièces modestes et à l'atmosphère apaisante, Kankuro put enfin voir Neji se relaxer un peu. La tension constante qui se dégageait du garçon s'effaçait, et Neji ressemblait alors davantage à son lui actuel. Calme et posé. Il était évident qu'il adorait sa mère, et ils passèrent un long moment ainsi tous les deux.

Kankuro fronça le nez. Assister à cette scène était un peu dérangeant pour lui. Il s'était toujours senti quelques peu mal à l'aise près d'une figure maternelle. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment sa propre mère. Il avait à peine plus d'un an lorsqu'elle était morte. Tout ce dont il se souvenait était une voix douce, une sensation de chaleur, et une berceuse qui ne lui revenait que par bribes. Il n'aimait pas ces souvenirs. Ils lui faisaient baisser sa garde.

« Neji, comment ça se passe avec Hinata ? » Demanda la mère de Neji. Kankuro n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont le sujet était arrivé. Il avait été trop occupé à gamberger dans son coin.

Neji se renfrogna. « Elle m'énerve, Mère. » Dit-il.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils à son tour. « Tu devrais être gentil avec elle. »

« Mère ! Sans elle et le Seigneur Hyuga, Père serait encore vivant ! » Répliqua Neji avec un regard furieux.

« Neji. » La femme soupira. « Tu ne peux pas garder cette colère en toi toute ta vie. Ce n'est pas bon. Et ce n'est pas de la faute d'Hinata, elle n'était qu'une enfant. »

Neji baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et ne répondit pas. Sa mère lui lança un regard triste, mais changea de sujet.

« Tu devrais écouter ta mère, gamin. » Grommela Kankuro. « Tu ne sais jamais combien de temps il te reste avec. »

Heureusement pour Kankuro, Neji ne resta pas encore très longtemps en compagnie de sa mère. Alors qu'ils s'en allaient, il ne put manquer l'expression accablée de la femme qui regardait partir son fils. Kankuro se demanda pourquoi elle ne vivait pas dans la demeure des Hyuga afin de se rapprocher de lui.

Alors que Neji retournait chez les Hyuga, il croisa Hinata qui lisait un livre, assise à l'ombre d'un arbre. Le visage de Neji se tordit de colère. Il gronda et se rapprocha de la fillette. Poussant un cri de rage, il poussa Hinata. La petite fille cria de surprise et de peur lorsque Neji l'attaqua. Il lui assena ensuite un coup de poing, puis la tira par le bras et la frappa de nouveau.

Kankuro cilla. D'où venait ce changement d'attitude si soudain ? Neji s'était montré si calme auprès de sa mère, et voilà qu'il agressait sa cousine avec une fureur incroyable.

Neji s'éloigna de sa cousine et reprit son chemin. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Hinata se releva et regarda Neji avec peine. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Neji se figea, se retourna et la toisa d'un air mauvais. « Tu existes. C'est déjà trop. »

Kankuro secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-on emmagasiner autant de haine? Comment se gamin hargneux et acerbe était-il devenu le shinobi loyal qu'il connaissait? Le pouvoir des paroles de Naruto était-il si fort que ça ? Avait-il réellement réussi à changer ce… ce monstre, en être humain ? Comment ?

Kankuro ne comprenait pas.


	33. La malédiction de la lignée

**Chapitre Trente Trois**

**La malédiction de la lignée**

Hiashi devait reconnaître que, avec Katsu qui ne ressentait plus le besoin de rester cloîtrée au fond de la tente, la situation avec les chevaux s'était considérablement améliorée. La femme avait un véritable dont avec les animaux, et elle n'eut aucun mal à les empêcher d'abîmer quoi qui puisse avoir de la valeur. A présent capable d'oublier ces fichues bestioles, Hiashi essaya de trouver un coin tranquille duquel il pourrait apprécier son jardin à loisir, quand bien même celui-ci était infesté d'Iifernatis.

Il se dégota finalement un espace proche d'un étang, et se permit de se détendre un peu. Peu de membres de sa famille le savaient, mais il aimait passer du temps dans son jardin afin de pouvoir se relaxer sans avoir à s'inquiéter de son image. Même Hiashi ne pouvait pas garder cette attitude autoritaire sans arrêt. Il aurait déjà perdu l'esprit depuis longtemps, si tel avait été le cas. Mais il avait beaucoup de mal à se sentir complètement détendu en présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'était pas très convenant pour le chef du clan Hyuga de se laisser aller en public.

Alors même que Hiashi commençait à se reposer, les buissons remuèrent et deux Iifernatis apparurent. En moins d'une seconde, les câbles d'acier qui semblaient lui faire office de nerfs se remirent en place et Hiashi reprit sa posture coutumière.

Hiashi constata que l'un des hommes était d'un certain âge, probablement proche de celui de sa propre mère, tandis que le second n'était qu'un adolescent. Celui-ci conduisait le plus vieux, dont les yeux étaient curieusement protégés par un bandeau.

« Alors, comment est le soleil ici, Cor ? » Demanda le vieil homme.

« Ca peut aller, Arrl. Mais il y a un Hyuga, là. »

Hiashi, ayant parfaitement retrouvé son rôle de chef de clan, abandonna l'idée de se reposer aujourd'hui. Cependant, même s'il devait manquer une occasion de se détendre un peu, il réalisa qu'il avait là une bonne occasion de comprendre un peu mieux les Iifernatis. Ils étaient réellement étranges, et il ressentait le besoin d'en savoir plus, mais Jhimey et Katsu étaient tellement virulents qu'il était difficile de discuter avec eux. Par ailleurs, la fâcheuse tendance que leur fils avait de le lorgner d'un œil noir le rendait plutôt nerveux. Ce vieil homme avait l'air plus serein, et l'adolescent qui l'accompagnait ne semblait pas agressif.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas. » Dit Hiashi. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Il fait tellement froid ici, je ne suis pas habitué à ça. » Répondit le vieil homme. « Je suis Nori le Arrl des Aigles Chasseurs. Et voici Cor, mon assistant. »

Hiashi l'observa un moment. « Qu'est-ce qu'un Arrl? »

Cor conduisit Nori jusqu'à une pierre chauffant à la lumière du soleil, et l'homme s'y installa. « Un Arrl, » Commença-t-il, « A plusieurs fonctions au sein de la tribu. Je soigne les blessés. J'interprète les signes et les présages concernant la tribu. Je raconte des histoires au plus jeune afin qu'ils comprennent ce qu'être un Aigle signifie. Je conseille le Huur. Voilà en quoi consiste mon rôle. »

Super. Hiashi se retint de grogner. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec toutes les croyances des Aigles Chasseurs, notamment celles concernant leur dieu prônant la vengeance et le fait qu'ils semblaient conserver une rancune dont les Hyuga eux-mêmes n'avaient jamais étés conscients.

« Je sais que mon fils et mon petit-fils se sont montrés plutôt incorrects envers vous tout à l'heure. Je vous présente mes excuses en leurs noms. Ils peuvent se montrer assez protecteurs. Maro tient ça de ma fille. » Continua Nori.

Hiashi analysa mentalement ce que l'homme venait de lui dire. Ca n'avait aucun sens. « Attendez… Qui sont vos enfants ? »

Nori souriait à présent d'un air un peu narquois. « Jhimey et Katsu sont mon fils et ma fille. Maro est mon petit-fils. »

« Une seconde… Quoi ? » Hiashi n'était pas particulièrement lent d'esprit, mais les connotations incestueuses qu'il venait d'entendre...

Cor éclata de rire. « Arrl, tu lui fais peur, le pauvre ! »

Nori rit à son tour. « Oui, je n'en doute pas ! Pardonnez-moi, Seigneur Hyuga. Je m'amusais juste un peu. Selon vos traditions, Jhimey serait mon gendre, je crois. Les Iifernatis ne font pas ce genre de distinction. En épousant ma fille, il devient mon fils, voyez-vous ? »

Hiashi respira de nouveau. Voilà qui était bien plus rassurant que les horreurs qui avaient traversé son esprit.

« Oh, Arrl, il est l'heure. Tu as besoin d'aide ? » Demanda Cor.

« Oui. » Acquiesça Nori.

Hiashi fut piqué de curiosité. « Qu'allez-vous faire ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est juste quelque chose pour mes yeux. Ils sont devenus douloureux, ces derniers temps. Il est arrivé la même chose à mon père. » Nori retira son bandeau. Cor farfouilla dans un sac et en sortit une bouteille de lotion. Il en versa un peu dans les mains de Nori, qui en fit tomber quelques gouttes dans ses yeux. Hiashi ne put que constater que, sans le bandeau, il était évident que Nori était le père de Katsu. Ces yeux étaient indéniablement ceux d'un Hyuga.

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. » Répondit Nori. « Mais je suis extrêmement myope. Ca empire avec l'âge. Je peux distinguer quelques formes, mais tout est tellement flou que je pourrais tout aussi bien être aveugle. Et mes yeux me font souffrir. C'est un mal qui sévit depuis longtemps dans ma famille. Cela arrivera à Katsu, et à Maro, un jour. »

Hiashi fronça les sourcils. « Les Hyuga ont déjà connu ce genre de problèmes. Cela se produit lorsque l'on n'active pas le Byakugan assez régulièrement. Le chakra s'emmagasine et endommage l'iris. Vous ne le saviez pas ? »

Les sourcils de Nori se froncèrent à leur tour. « Non. Toshi est mort avant de transmettre son savoir à son fils. »

« Eh bien, en utilisant le… »

« Je ne peux pas, Seigneur Hyuga. » L'interrompit le Arrl. « Et ma descendance ne le peut pas non plus. Aucun membre de ma famille ne sait comment utiliser les capacités de notre lignée. Le sceau maudit de Toshi ne nous a pas été transmis, mais il l'a empêché de transmettre son héritage à son fils. Il peut arriver que l'un de nous fasse apparaître un semblant de Byakugan, mais aucun de nous n'a la faculté de l'éveiller consciemment. »

Hiashi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ces gens n'auraient pas pu faire mieux pour essayer de le dégoûter du clan Hyuga. Comme si Neji n'en avait pas déjà fait assez il y a quelques années ! Il avait tenté tant bien que mal de resserrer les liens entre la Soke et la Bunke, mais il commençait à se demander si tout cela en valait la peine. Hiashi était suffisamment avisé pour savoir qu'il n'était pas entièrement responsable de la situation, mais toute cette pression devenait de plus en plus difficile à encaisser. Beaucoup de membres du conseil de Konoha commençaient à trouver que le clan se faisait vieux et perdait en prestance, un point de vue d'autant conforté par les actions de Neji par le passé. Bien que le jeune homme ait définitivement cessé toute hostilité, il s'était tellement fait remarquer lors des examens que les opposants au clan se servaient encore régulièrement de cet argument pour dénoncer les Hyuga. A présent, il lui semblait que tout le linge sale des Hyuga était encore loin d'avoir été lavé.

Cela se tenait, cependant, que les descendants de Toshi rencontrent ce genre de problèmes, si celui-ci n'avait effectivement pas eu le temps de leur transmettre la maîtrise du Byakugan. Les Hyuga, qu'ils soient de la Soke ou de la Bunke, ont tous eut accès à cette capacité. Bien que la technique du point souple soit généralement réservée aux membres de la Soke, tous avaient appris à maîtriser le Byakugan, justement pour éviter genre de risques.

« L'utilisation du Byakugan n'a rien de compliqué, une fois que l'on a comprit son fonctionnement. Je pourrais peut-être vous l'enseigner, sachant que cela pourra limiter les dégâts, mais pas soigner l'état de vos yeux. Il n'est cependant pas impossible que la Princesse Tsunade puisse faire quelque chose à ce sujet. » Déclara Hiashi, voyant là une occasion de réparer un peu les dégâts causés par ses ancêtres.

Nori, de son côté, jeta un regard suspicieux en direction de Hiashi. « Et pourquoi feriez-vous une telle chose, Seigneur Hyuga ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'essaie en ce moment de resserrer les liens entre les deux branches de la famille et… »

« Ah, et vous voulez nous utiliser pour accomplir votre plan, hein ? » Trancha Nori. Tout à coup, il ressemblait plus que jamais à sa fille.

« Non, attendez, ça n'a rien d'un plan, c'est… »

« Si vous vous imaginez que je vais croire un traître mot de vos paroles, alors vous avez perdu l'esprit. » Gronda Nori. « Aucun d'entre nous n'a oublié ce que votre famille nous a fait. Cette conversation est terminée. » Nori se leva et s'éloigna. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Cor jeta à Hiashi un regard mauvais et s'en alla à la suite de Nori.

« Attendez, je n'ai aucune intention de vous… »

Nori fit volte-face et rugit. « Abandonnez, Hyuga. Aucun Aigle Chasseurne vous croira. Vous n'êtes pas dignes de confiance. Je ne vous fais pas confiance. Ne recommencez jamais ça. » Les deux hommes reprirent leur route sans se retourner.

Hiashi les regarda s'éloigner.

* * *

Hinata n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de la jument grise qu'elle avait rencontré au pays du Vent. Appartenant à la tribu des Aigles Chasseurs, elle les avait bien évidemment accompagnés jusqu'à Konoha. Et pour d'obscures raisons, la jument suivait le moindre mouvement de la jeune fille, et se tenait là, face à elle, l'observant de ses doux yeux bruns.

Hinata, toujours aussi fascinée par les chevaux, caressa l'animal qui sembla en être ravi et lui donna quelques coups de têtes affectueux.

« Tu sais, je suis impressionnée de voir à quel point cette jument t'apprécie, jeune fille. » Katsu s'arrêta à leur hauteur et sourit.

« Elle est vraiment gentille. » Fit remarquer Hinata alors que la jument essayait de mâchouiller une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle savait que son père détestait les animaux, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

« D'ordinaire, un cheval Iifernati va s'attacher à un membre particulier de la tribu. Les deux restent ensembles jusqu'à leur mort. Les chevaux Iifernatis sont élevés pour leur intelligence et leur loyauté. Dis-moi, est-ce que ça te plairait de la monter ? »

Hinata rougit. « Je… Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai encore jamais monté un animal. »

Katsu éclata de rire. « Zeera a l'air de bien t'aimer ! Je suis sûre qu'elle te laissera monter sur son dos! Aller viens, je vais te montrer. »

Hinata ne sut s'il cela venait de son imagination, mais elle aurait pu jurer que Zeera avait comprit le sens de la conversation, car elle s'était mise à pousser gentiment la timide jeune fille vers Katsu, comme pour l'encourager.

Hinata se dandina nerveusement pendant que Katsu sella Zeera. Elle se sentit soudainement très impressionnée.

« Bien, à présent, pose ton pied droit ici et grimpe sur son dos. Aller, ne fais pas attendre cette pauvre fille ! » Katsu sourit. Hinata voulait s'enfuir en courant, mais avait en même temps très envie d'essayer. Les ninjas voyageaient toujours à pied, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse à l'idée de chevaucher un animal.

Hinata sauta sur le dos de Zeera, qui remua et frappa un peu le sol de ses sabots. La Hyuga manqua de passer par-dessus la tête du cheval. Katsu et les autres Iifernatis donnaient l'impression que c'était tellement naturel ! Hinata, de son côté, sentait qu'elle risquait de tomber à tout moment.

« Maintenant, voilà comment tu dois tenir les brides… » Katsu se saisit des rênes et tenta de montrer à Hinata comment s'en servir, ce qui fit couiner la jeune fille de frayeur. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, l'idée de prendre les rênes la rendait nerveuse. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'idée de devoir diriger un autre être vivant.

Heureusement, Katsu restait à ses côtés, gardant une main sur les rênes de Zeera. Elle commença à faire avancer la jument, tout en donnant des conseils à Hinata. Tout d'abord, celle-ci fut décontenancée de voir à quel point sa position était inconfortable. Le simple fait de voir quelqu'un monter à cheval ne préparait clairement pas à l'expérience en elle-même. De plus, Hinata continuait de penser qu'elle allait finir par tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle commença à s'y habituer. La sensation était toujours bizarre, mais plutôt intéressante. Et sentit qu'elle pourrait bien finir par aimer ça.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Hiashi émergea d'une rangée d'arbres. Voir sa fille perchée sur l'une de ces satanées bestioles bouffeuses de fougères manqua de lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. Il n'avait aucune confiance en ces créatures, et le simple fait d'imaginer Hinata à proximité de leurs lourds sabots et de leurs grandes dents jaunes…

Hiashi perdit toute notion de sympathie envers les Iifernatis. Il était à présent hors de lui, tant à l'encontre de la tribu que de sa propre fille. Il accourut jusqu'au cheval comme une tornade.

« Hinata ! Descends immédiatement de cette chose ! Mais à quoi est-ce que tu penses? » Il l'aurait déjà lui-même tirée à terre s'il n'avait pas eut à toucher Zeera.

A l'instant même où elle entendit la voix de Hiashi, Hinata se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Ses excès de rage l'avaient toujours intimidée. Elle avait toujours été facilement effrayée, que ce soit par les colères de son père ou celles de Neji, et avait beaucoup de mal à supporter d'entendre une personne à qui elle tenait élever la voix sur elle.

Tout ceci provoqua une réaction étrange de la part de Zeera. Comme si la jument avait ressentit les émotions d'Hinata. Elle se mit à s'agiter et à hennir dangereusement à l'approche du Seigneur des Hyuga. Hiashi, peu enclin à se faire menacer pas un cheval, ignora la jument et poursuivit sans hésiter. Il arriva à la hauteur de sa fille, bien décidé à la faire descendre.

Zeera poussa un cri de rage et avança brusquement la tête, s'apprêtant à mordre. Ces larges dents claquèrent à quelques centimètres du visage de Hiashi, qui fit un bond en arrière, stupéfait. Une fois hors de son chemin, Zeera s'élança au galop, Hinata toujours cramponnée sur son dos.

Hiashi se tourna vers Katsu, fou de rage. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » Cria-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que _j'ai _fait ? C'est vous l'imbécile qui a effrayé mon cheval ! Vous n'avez donc aucune idée de ce qui vient de se passer ! » Katsu cria. « Oh, et puis peu importe ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je pers mon temps avec vous! Galler ! Galler ! »

Hiashi se demanda ce que ce dernier mot pouvait bien signifier, lorsqu'il aperçu un autre cheval galoper à leur rencontre, un grand étalon noir. Katsu sauta sur le cheval (Hiashi en conclu que Galler était le nom de cette chose), et partit à la poursuite d'Hinata et de Zeera.

Hiashi, peu enclin à laisser sa fille entre les mains de cette démente et de ses deux bestioles, la suivit à pied.

Mais, de part son entraînement de shinobi, il s'avérait tout aussi rapide que la femme et sa monture.

Il était quelque peu confus par ses paroles. Ce qu'il avait fait ?

Il était déterminé à comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.


	34. L'arrivée du Théâtre

**Chapitre Trente Quatre**

**L'arrivée du Théâtre**

Gaara s'était enfuit de la propriété des Hyuga aussi vite que la politesse le lui avait permis. Plus précisément, il voulait s'éloigner autant que possible du campement des Iifernatis. Ceux-ci le mettaient réellement mal à l'aise. Une fois de plus, l'absence de son frère et de sa sœur lui pesa. Kankuro en savait bien plus que lui à propos des Aigles Chasseurs. Il aurait certainement pu lui expliquer pourquoi ceux-ci semblaient si déterminés à le harceler. Celui qui l'ennuyait encore plus que tous les autres étant Jhimey, leur leader, que Gaara refusait catégoriquement de considérer autrement qu'en tant que Huur des Aigles Chasseurs. Gaara ne supportait pas de le voir comme son oncle, encore moins comme le frère de son père. Le frère de son enfoiré de père ! Un oncle qui, par ailleurs, n'avait jamais semblé s'intéresser à lui plus que de raison jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Si Jhimey s'intéressait tant à lui, pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir plus tôt ? Gaara conservait certains soupçons concernant cet homme, même s'il n'en connaissait pas réellement la raison.

Gaara venait de passer un agréable moment aux côtés de Naruto. Quand bien même il n'était plus le Jinchuuriki d'Ichibi, Naruto ne se comportait pas différemment avec lui. Gaara se sentait généralement beaucoup mieux en présence du blond. Peut-être parce que celui-ci était toujours fidèle à lui-même. Il pouvait aisément prévoir les agissements du jeune homme, et cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant, à plus forte raison lorsque leur monde paraissait prêt à exploser.

Malheureusement, Gaara avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas passer toute la journée avec son ami. Il était Kazekage, et ne pouvait se soustraire à ses responsabilités. De ce fait, il se trouvait à présent dans le bureau du Hokage, participant à ce qu'on pouvait clairement considérer comme un conseil de guerre. Pas que ce fut un problème. Ce qui l'ennuyait davantage, en revanche, était qu'en plus de Baki et de lui-même, les deux Huur Iifernatis avaient étés impliqués. Gaara n'était absolument pas gêné du fait qu'il se servait délibérément de Baki comme tampon entre lui et les Iifernatis. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait demandé aux tribus de disparaître loin, très loin d'ici. Mais il était également conscient que, même s'il n'en était pas ravi, les Iifernatis étaient des atouts de poids. Suna n'était venu qu'avec une poignée de shinobi, et il aurait besoin de tout le support possible. Gaara était donc bien obligé de faire profil bas.

Et il détestait ça.

« Je ne pense pas qu'une attaque de front serait efficace. » Déclara Baki. « Il est vrai qu'ils ne disposent d'aucun shinobi dans leurs rangs, mais leur artillerie est extrêmement efficace à ciel ouvert. Il faudrait trouver une manière de la mettre hors d'état de nuire. »

« Ils se battent plus ou moins comme les Gelels. » Dit pensivement Iren. « Je me demande si les anciennes tactiques que nous utilisions contre eux pourraient fonctionner avec la Fumée ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda Tsunade.

« Des combats basiques de guérillero. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire lorsque l'ennemi est capable de vous maîtriser. Les Iifernatis ont toujours fait les choses de cette manière. Et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. » Iren sourit à Tsunade. « Je sais que vous et vos hommes avez développé vos propres techniques de manière efficace, mais vous n'êtes pas différents du peuple de Suna et voyez ce qui leur est arrivé. »

« Ils ont commencé par attaquer la base militaire. » Précisa Gaara, les yeux posés sur la carte de Suna étendue sur le bureau de Tsunade. « Si j'étais à leur place, je me dirigerais ensuite en direction de la capitale. Et malheureusement, celle-ci ne nous a encore donné aucune nouvelle. »

« Evidemment, ce demeuré féodal doit certainement être trop occupé à se rouler dans son or pendant que son peuple se bat contre les envahisseurs. » Les yeux de Jhimey se tournèrent vers la fenêtre, puis vers la porte, avant de revenir à la carte. Il s'était montré particulièrement nerveux depuis qu'il avait passé la porte du bâtiment. Gaara ne saisissait pas ce comportement.

Gaara continua comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son oncle, essayant d'ignorer le 'demeuré féodal' qui se trouvait être l'un des termes favoris de Kankuro pour désigner le Daimyo. « Si nous devons envisager des techniques de guérilla, et je conçois que ce soit une idée intéressante, » Cela faisait mal à Gaara d'accorder ce point à l'Iifernati, mais il n'en était pas encore au point de risquer la vie de son peuple à cause de ses complexes familiaux. « Avez-vous idée d'un terrain propice à une embuscade ? »

« Les roues de leurs machines ne semblent pas apprécier le sable. » Dit Baki. « Ils vont vouloir l'éviter autant que possible. Il y a des canyons entre Suna et Kairuio, et ils vont probablement s'en servir de route. Il y a d'ailleurs déjà eu une route par là, mais elle s'est érodée il y a déjà un bon moment. »

Il était évident que Gaara comptait bien conduire ses shinobi au Pays du Vent afin de combattre la Fumée. Il était également convaincu que les Iifernatis étaient déterminés à lui venir en aide, et il n'allait certainement pas décourager qui que ce soit à venir défendre ses terres. Il ne s'était cependant pas attendu à ce que Tsunade se décide si rapidement à engager ses propres hommes pour une cause qui ne les concernaient pas. Ce fut pourtant le cas.

« Je vais faire en sorte que des vétérans de la précédente guerre se joignent à vous, ainsi que certains jeunes shinobi. » Déclara Tsunade. Ce qui n'était pas idiot. La nouvelle génération n'avait encore jamais vu de guerre. Ils avaient bien connu certains combats, des combats même plutôt rudes, pour certains. Mais aucun n'avait encore participé à une véritable guerre.

Elle s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'une énorme détonation retentit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ! » Hurla-t-elle avec colère. Elle passa la tête par la fenêtre et écarquilla les yeux. « Je rêve ou il y a un bâtiment qui fonce sur mon village ? »

« Quoi ? » Gaara s'approcha à son tour de la fenêtre et se figea de stupeur l'espace d'un instant. « C'est le théâtre de Suna... Depuis quand il a des jambes? »

« Vraiment ? Alors il a vraiment des jambes ? » Jhimey vint les rejoindre et observa la scène avec intérêt. « Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende ! »

Tsunade regarda le théâtre avancer à vive allure vers Konoha d'un air renfrogné. L'une des jambes semblait de traîner, comme s'il rencontrait quelques problèmes de coordination. Il en résultait une démarche sautillante du plus étrange effet.

« C'est une marionnette géante. » Dit Gaara. « J'ai suffisamment vu Kankuro en manipuler pour en reconnaître une. Le bâtiment entier est une marionnette géante ! »

« Ca va s'écraser contre le mur du village ! » Tsunade était plus intéressée par l'état de ses murs que d'admirer une gigantesque marionnette mouvante en forme de théâtre tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée.

Par chance, le théâtre ne s'écrasa pas sur le village, mais, tandis qu'il s'inclinait dangereusement d'un côté, l'un des piliers frotta contre la palissade, laissant une longue marque au passage. La jambe traînante plia sous le poids du bâtiment, et les deux de devant partirent en avant, tandis que la dernière restait parfaitement droite. Il finit par s'immobiliser, appuyé contre le pauvre mur d'enceinte.

Le mur laissa échapper un grincement de protestation.

S'ensuivit un long silence dans le bureau du Hokage.

Finalement, avec un soupir discret, Gaara se dirigea vers la sortie. « Je vais m'assurer que tout va bien. Certains de mes ninjas sont à l'intérieur. »

Tsunade hocha la tête. « Nous finirons tout ça plus tard. »

* * *

Le théâtre avait déjà attiré un nombre considérable de badauds. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore entendu parler d'un bâtiment capable de se déplacer, et la plupart d'entre eux ne savaient encore s'ils devaient considérer cette scène comme effrayante ou complètement absurde.

Gaara arriva sur place et hésita un moment sur la marche à suivre. Il savait que le théâtre était bourré de pièges, au vu du nombre de fois où Kankuro lui en avait vanté les mérites. Finalement, Gaara décida d'aller simplement frapper à la porte, son frère n'ayant jamais fait mention d'une quelconque porte tueuse. Par à l'extérieur, du moins.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu lever la main, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme manifestement fort contrariée. Il la reconnu. Il s'agissait de Gin, un marionnettiste qui manipulait un dragon, un basilic, une chimère et une manticore*. Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Gaara n'en comprit pas la raison.

« Tu veux bien te bouger ? » Siffla-t-elle. « On a des problèmes ici. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un est blessé? » Demanda Gaara.

Gin renifla avec dédain. « Personne dont tu te soucies. »

« Donc il y a bien un blessé ? » Continua Gaara. « Nous devrions l'emmener immédiatement à l'hôpital… »

« C'est juste Sticks, et qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire, hein ? » Railla-t-elle. « Il n'est rien pour toi, alors laisse-le tranquille. Nous prendrons bien mieux soin de lui que les gens de ton espèce! »

« Gin, nous sommes tous ninjas, ici. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que Konoha possède le meilleur médic nin des alentours. Si Sticks est mal en point, alors… »

Gaara eut le sentiment que l'irritable jeune femme n'allait pas tarder à lui sauter dessus, quand une autre personne apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Gin, calme-toi avant de le mettre en colère. » L'homme se tourna vers Gaara. « Désolé, elle est un peu trop protectrice envers ses camarades. Sticks va bien. Il a juste un peu trop usé de son chakra. »

Gin, toujours pas prête à lâcher prise alors qu'elle avait Gaara à portée de main, continua à tempêter. « Il a manipulé une jambe entière à lui tout seul et a même aidé à soutenir la dernière ! Normalement, il faut cinq personnes par jambe ! Il a accomplit le travail de sept marionnettistes en même temps et toi et le conseil continuez à refuser de… »

L'homme qui se tenait derrière elle résolut le problème en sortant du théâtre et en fermant la porte au nez de Gin. Ils entendirent un râle de colère de l'autre côté.

Gaara poussa un soupir. Il était évidemment bien au courant de la situation de Sticks. Il savait que le pauvre homme, qui aurait dû être gradé Jonin depuis bien longtemps déjà, devait encore se contenter de son rang de Genin. Gaara avait lu les notes de son père sur le sujet, et tout ce problème ne lui avait parût être qu'une vague histoire de paranoïa aigue. Apparemment, étant donné que Sticks avait été le premier apprenti de Sasori, le Yondaime en avait conclu que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait été complice des crimes de son maître. Il lui avait donc continuellement refusé toute promotion, ignorant le fait que Sticks était un shinobi de talent et l'un des plus puissants marionnettistes. Gaara, en partie par égard pour son frère qui avait longtemps été raillé pour avoir été l'élève d'un simple Genin plutôt que d'un Jonin, avait plusieurs fois essayé de donner à Sticks le grade qui lui revenait de droit, mais fut contré à chaque tentative par les membres du conseil. Les problèmes d'administration avaient été la bête noire de toute son existence.

« Ca va aller, pour Sticks ? » Demanda-t-il à l'homme, qu'il ne connaissait que de vue.

« Ca devrait aller, il a juste besoin de repos. Et Gin finira bien par se calmer, c'est juste qu'elle est… un peu trop passionnée, quand il s'agit des nôtres. » Répondit l'homme. « Je suis Akio. »

Gaara hocha la tête. « Il y a-t-il un moyen de redresser le théâtre ? Je ne suis pas sûr que le mur supporte son poids bien longtemps. »

Akio y jeta un coup d'œil. « Il va devoir tenir le coup encore un peu. Tout le monde est épuisé là-dedans, pas seulement Sticks. Le théâtre n'a pas été déplacé depuis des siècles. »

Gaara acquiesça. Il savait que le Corps des marionnettistes était une organisation plus ancienne que celle des ninjas, peut-être même plus ancienne que l'Empire Gelel et les tribus Iifernatis. Sticks, bien que Genin, bénéficiait d'un haut rang au sein des marionnettistes. Il était parfois difficile d'équilibrer les deux grades, aussi Gaara avait toujours traité les marionnettistes avec égard. Après la manière dont il avait traité Kankuro par le passé, c'était la moindre des choses.

« J'aurai besoin de parler avec Sticks lorsqu'il sera remit. Nous devons trouver un plan d'attaque afin de repousser la Fumée, et un coup de main de la part de l'Ordre ne serait pas de trop. »

Akio hocha la tête. « Ouais, je sais. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Les Gardiens ont déjà décidé que nous viendrions vous prêter mains forte, alors c'est ce qu'on va faire. »

Gaara frissonna intérieurement. Il avait beau avoir déjà communiqué avec les voix spectrales des Gardiens de temps à autres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver particulièrement sinistres.

Tout à coup, il entendit comme un claquement de sabots sortit de nulle part. Gaara tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir apparaître un cheval gris en pleine course, une Hinata aux cheveux ébouriffés agrippée à son cou. Quelques instants plus tard, un grand cheval noir galopait sur ses traces, suivit de près par le Seigneur du clan Hyuga.

Gaara soupira de nouveau. Super. Qu'est-ce que c'était, encore? « Excusez-moi. »

« Ouais, j'ai comme l'impression que vous avez de quoi vous occuper aujourd'hui, hein ? » Répondit Akio.

Gaara hocha la tête, et songea une fois de plus à quel point il aurait aimé que Kankuro et Temari soient à ses côtés en ce moment.

* * *

Au début, Hinata avait été franchement terrifiée. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce que Zeera menace son père avant de s'enfuir comme ça. Elle s'accrocha à la jument, ne doutant pas qu'une chute à cette vitesse risquerait d'être douloureuse. Curieusement, la chevauchée s'avérait un peu plus calme à présent, bien que toujours aussi effrayante.

Finalement, une fois à l'extérieur du village, la jument commença à ralentir, puis s'arrêta. Hinata, peu désireuse de rester sur son dos s'il lui prenait l'envie de repartir encore une fois au galop, se laissa glisser à terre. La jument émit un souffle apaisant et lui donnait de petits coups de museau d'un air concerné.

Hinata leva les yeux tandis qu'un second cheval s'arrêta auprès d'eux en poussant un hennissement. Katsu sauta de son propre cheval et se précipita sur Hinata. « Eh, tu vas bien ? »

« Je crois que ça va, mais pourquoi s'est-elle énervée comme ça ? »

Katsu semblait troublée. « C'est… »

Hiashi apparut enfin à son tour. Furieux, il passa devant Katsu non sans jeter un regard mauvais à la dresseuse de chevaux. De son point de vue, ce qui venait de se produire était entièrement de sa faute, et si sa fille avait été blessée elle aurait eu à répondre de lui. Malheureusement, à peine s'était-il approché que Zeera tenta de le mordre une nouvelle fois.

« Hinata ! Calme-la ! » Cria Katsu.

Hinata la regarda d'un air confus. « Quoi ? »

Katsu avait l'air furieuse. « Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, pas tant que tu es là. »

Hiashi se tourna vers Katsu. « Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? C'est votre bestiole ! Eloignez-la de ma fille ! »

« Imbécile! Croyez-vous que les chevaux Iifernatis ne sont que des montures idiotes! Ils sont bien plus intelligents que ça! Plus intelligents que n'importe quel autre cheval. N'avez-vous donc pas compris ce qu'il vient de se passer? »

« Non. » Grogna Hiashi. « Expliquez-moi donc. »

« Les chevaux Iifernatis vont se lier à un membre de la tribu lorsqu'ils se sentent prêts. Zeera a choisi Hinata. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est un fait. Je ne suis plus capable de la contrôler à présent, pas tant qu'Hinata continuera de lui lancer tous ces signaux. »

Les yeux de Hiashi passèrent de Hinata, qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, au cheval qui le fixait avec animosité, puis à Katsu, qui avait l'air particulièrement irritée.

« Quels signaux ? » Gronda Hiashi.

Katsu préféra s'adresser directement à la source du problème. « Hinata, les chevaux peuvent ressentir la peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es effrayée par ton père, » Hiashi émit un étrange grognement. « Mais si tu continues d'envoyer des signaux de peur à ton cheval, il continuera à te défendre, c'est pourquoi Zeera essaie de le mordre. »

« Je ne suis pas effrayée ! » Protesta Hinata.

« Vraiment ? » Katsu posa les yeux sur la jument, qui fixait toujours Hiashi. « Alors comment se fait-il qu'elle sois si protectrice ? Je reconnais ce genre de signes. J'ai élevé des chevaux pendant des années et je sais parfaitement comment ils se comportent. Crois-moi, elle essaie de te défendre. »

« Mais elle n'en a pas besoin ! » Répondit Hinata. Zeera souffla profondément et lui donna un cou de museau.

« Tu vois ? Elle réagit en fonction de tes émotions. » Dit Katsu. « Fais en sorte de te détendre et ton cheval en fera de même. »

Hinata tenta de contenir une crise de panique. Il lui était difficile de se détendre sachant que Hiashi se tenait là, les yeux rivés sur elle. Katsu avait raison. Hinata était un peu impressionnée par son père, en particulier lorsqu'il la fixait ainsi. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que Zeera recommence à s'en prendre à lui.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se calma. Considérant que la meilleure façon d'arranger les choses était de se positionner entre Zeera et Hiashi. Les oreilles de Zeera se redressèrent, prenant un air confus.

Katsu soupira. Voilà qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Zeera réagissait à Hinata! Katsu avait voulu faire sortir un peu la pauvre fille hors de sa coquille, mais elle ne s'était clairement pas attendue à ça !

Cette histoire lui plaisait de moins en moins !

* * *

*NdT : Etant donné que personnellement, je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler de cette bestiole, j'ai cherché sur internet. La manticore est une créature légendaire ayant l'apparence d'un lion à tête humaine, possédant trois rangées de dents et une queue de scorpion. Si vous voulez en savoir un peu plus, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur Wikipédia.


	35. Quelque chose de familier

**Chapitre Trente Cinq**

**Quelque chose de familier**

Zanne Kur avait vécu dans les jungles au Sud de l'Empire Madhor (que les shinobi du Sable avaient baptisé la Terre des Arbres Tortueux) pendant douze ans. Puis les Madhoriens étaient venus et l'avaient réduit à l'esclavage. La seule chose qui les avait dissuadés de s'enfoncer plus dans la jungle était les arbres…

D'un certains point de vue, cet endroit n'était pas si terrible. Ici, il ne risquait plus de se faire massacrer par l'une de ces choses vertes, mais d'un autre côté, la puanteur s'étendait certainement jusqu'au paradis. Il y avait de la nourriture, mais il était moins libre que le chien qui mangeait les restes de son maître. Son ancienne vie lui manquait, mais Moreel ne faisait pas partie des pires Madhoriens, ce qui rendait l'endroit supportable. Moreel ne cherchait pas à empêcher Zanne de croire en ce qui lui plaisait, bien qu'il ait un jour dit à l'esclave qu'il serait certainement déçu après sa mort. Zanne se fichait de savoir que les tubes qu'il fabriquait ici allaient être utilisés pour capturer d'autres personnes. Qu'en avait-il à faire des shinobi ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient accouru pour sauver son peuple. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr que le mystérieux peuple des ombres connaisse leur existence. Peu lui importait. Son peuple avait disparu, et Zanne était seul à présent. On lui donnait suffisamment à manger pour qu'il ne cherche pas à se plaindre de la politique.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, on lui demanda un service… différent de d'habitude. Zanne détestait le changement. Changement signifiait problèmes.

« Que voulez-vous savoir précisément à son sujet, Maître ? » Demanda Zanne. Malgré un certain accent, il parlait dans un Madhorien impeccable. Question de survie.

« Tout ce que tu pourras apprendre sur son passé. Son enfance, en particulier. Parents, amis. Tout, Zanne. » Moreel faisait les cents pas. Il paraissait nerveux et crispé. Zanne ne s'en soucia pas. Il pensa que son maître était devenu fou, mais cela ne le préoccupait pas tellement plus. Un ordre de fou restait un ordre. Il savait qu'il devrait faire ce qui lui avait été demandé, même si ça ne l'enchantait pas.

Après avoir été congédié par Moreel, Zanne soupira et partit à la pause déjeuner. Les travailleurs libres avaient un réfectoire attitré, et les esclaves avaient le leur. Moreel montrait ainsi qu'il mettait sa richesse au profit de ses travailleurs. Il disait toujours qu'un travailleur bien traité et bien nourri était un travailleur efficace. Zanne, heureusement, n'avait pas vraiment de moyen de comparaison.

Zanne aperçu Lee dans un coin, occupé à avaler l'espèce de bouillie à la viande qu'on leur servait en guise de nourriture. Mais c'est qu'il avait l'air d'aimer ça, en plus ! Incroyable. Les autres esclaves semblaient éviter le nouveau comme la peste. Cela ne surprit pas Zanne. Lee apprenait leur langue relativement vite Moreel s'assurait que tous ses esclaves apprennent la langue locale. Cela lui permettait d'éviter toute erreur de compréhension. Lee avait commencé à l'étudier et se débrouillait plutôt bien, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de baragouiner des absurdités à propos de la jeunesse ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il faisait peur aux autres esclaves. Vraiment. Le fait que Lee comprenne la langue ne signifiait pas qu'il comprenait le fonctionnement local, et vice et versa.

Zanne soupira, et se mit au travail. Certaines personnes le scrutèrent avec curiosité, car il n'était pas vraiment le genre de type à chercher à se lier d'amitié avec les nouveaux. Ayant vécu ici depuis assez longtemps à présent, tous le monde se montrait plutôt respectueux à son égard. Il était étrange de le voir s'intéresser soudainement à quelqu'un. Certains esclaves commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux, manifestement inquiets. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, et les esclaves n'aimaient pas ce qui était étrange.

« Salut » Dit Zanne, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop maussade.

Lee leva le nez vers lui et lui adressa un large sourire. Etre gentil était dans sa nature.

Cela donna des frissons à Zanne. Les gens n'avaient pas à être aussi joyeux.

« Salut. » Répondit Lee. Son accent, encore plus prononcé que celui de Zanne, était vraiment difficile à comprendre. Pire, il pouvait voir la concentration sur son visage. Il était évident que le jeune homme faisait de son mieux pour parler clairement. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Zanne trouva cela agaçant.

Zanne s'assit et observa le garçon. Il cru voir quelque chose de familier, dans son visage et ses yeux. Cette tête lui disait quelque chose, mais il était incapable de se rappeler où.

Peut-être que Moreel n'était pas devenu fou, après tout.

« Tu es un homme des ombres de la Feuille ? » demanda Zanne. Le jeune homme avait l'air tellement naïf. Il devait certainement être un peu crétin. Il ferait sûrement confiance à un camarade esclave.

« Je suis Rock Lee, un simple villageois de la Feuille. » Lee sourit. Il n'avait aucune intention d'avouer à qui que ce soit qu'il était shinobi, et, oui, il avait parfaitement comprit ce que Zanne entendait par 'homme des ombres'. Lee n'était pas un imbécile, et quand bien même tous ici se trouvaient dans le même bateau, mieux valait rester discret, du moins pour le moment. D'ailleurs, même si ces gens étaient sincères, qui savait de quelles horreurs était capable un homme de la Fumée s'il apprenait qu'un ninja se cachait parmi les esclaves ? Ces gens n'avaient pas connu le même entraînement que lui, et il était hors de question de leur faire courir le moindre risque.

« Quelle différence ça fait ? » Demanda Zanne.

Heureusement, Lee avait pensé à un mensonge de couverture. Qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité. « Un ninja est capable de maîtriser le chakra et les jutsu. Ce n'est pas mon cas. » Ce qui était tout à fait vrai. « Je donnais un coup de main à l'orphelinat dans lequel j'ai été. » Lee savait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un mensonge proche de la vérité. Il en savait plus sur les orphelinats que n'importe qui, et il pourrait parfaitement passer pour quelqu'un qui y avait travaillé. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'il avait appris à l'académie et, bien que la pratique des jutsu se fût avérée impossibles pour lui, il n'avait jamais rencontré de difficultés particulières pour les tests écrits. Bien sûr, il était principalement taillé pour les combats de front, et peu de gens l'imaginait convenir à une mission d'espionnage. Cependant, ce n'était pas parce que Lee était plutôt du genre à préférer les méthodes expéditives qu'il était incapable de faire preuve de subtilité (ou du moins, d'autant de subtilité qu'il lui était possible). Il n'aimait tout simplement pas ça. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne comprenne pas lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Zanne tiqua. Ce garçon était vraiment un crétin ! « Orphelinat? Tu n'as pas de parents? »

Le visage de Lee ne trahit aucunement ses soupçons. Pourquoi donc cet esclave s'intéressait-il tant à son passé ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec les étranges regards que les maîtres des lieux lui avaient jeté ? Il pensa un moment à tout simplement ne plus lui répondre, puis il changea d'avis. Tant qu'il n'évoquait pas le fait qu'il était shinobi, où était le problème ? Cette curiosité cachait certainement quelque chose, et Lee était déterminé à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Au pire cela aurait au moins le mérite de le tirer de son ennui actuel.

« Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. J'ai grandi à l'orphelinat. » Il omit le fait que, dès qu'il avait enfin obtenu l'âge requis, il avait foncé aussi sec à l'académie ninja. Devenir shinobi avait été son rêve de toujours. La matrone de l'orphelinat l'avait encouragé dès le premier jour. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

Zanne le fixa encore un moment. Maintenant, il en était sûr et certain. « Je t'ai déjà vu quelque part. » Dit-il.

Lee cligna des yeux. « C'est impossible. Je suis né et j'ai vécu toute ma vie au village de la Feuille! »

Zanne sourit. D'un air peu rassurant. « Tu viens juste de dire que tu ne connaissais pas ta famille. Comment peux-tu savoir où tu es né ? »

Lee cligna des yeux de nouveau. C'était bien vu. Il avait toujours été persuadé que sa famille venait du Pays du Feu, bien qu'il ne sache absolument rien d'eux. Même son nom, Lee, lui avait été donné à l'orphelinat. Le nom « Rock » venait d'ailleurs également de là-bas, un surnom qui lui avait été attribué en référence à son cœur ferme et à sa ténacité inextinguible. Il avait toujours été profondément loyal envers son pays et son village. Il croyait de toute son âme en la volonté du Feu. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il aurait pu avoir vu le jour dans une autre nation. Il n'avait en fait aucune idée de la façon dont il avait atterri au village de Konoha. Il ne s'était même jamais posé la question. Lee avait toujours été du genre à se tourner vers le futur. Le passé ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure.

« Je suppose que je n'en sais rien. » Répondit-il.

Zanne s'était tut. Il fixait Lee de nouveau. Oui, Zanne était à présent sûr et certain que cette tête lui disait quelque chose. Il tenta de se souvenir. Ca devait dater de longtemps… Et il devait s'agir de quelqu'un que Moreel connaissait également. Le maître avait très certainement connu quelqu'un avec un visage similaire… Une minute !

Serait-ce possible ?

Ce nouvel esclave… Aurait-il un rapport avec _elle _?

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Zanne fut de nouveau convoqué au bureau de Moreel.

« As-tu appris quelque chose ? » Demanda Moreel.

« Il est orphelin, Maître. » Dit Zanne. « Il n'a jamais connu ses parents. »

« Ca a été du rapide. »

« C'est un garçon très ouvert. » Zanne décida de prendre le risque. « Maître, je n'était qu'un gamin, mais je m'en souviens. Je me souviens du jour où le contremaître a laissé partir cette femme. Je me souviens avoir entendu qu'elle avait deux enfants, une fillette et un garçon tout juste né. Je me souviens encore des rumeurs qui circulaient à propos de vous et de cette femme. Est-elle… »

Moreel lança à Zanne un regard mauvais. « Cela ne te regarde pas, Zanne. Contente-toi de faire ce que je te demande et laisse-moi m'occuper du reste ! »

Zanne préféra ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'étant donné que c'était Moreel lui-même qui lui avait demandé d'espionner le garçon, il était qu'il le veuille ou non à présent impliqué dans l'affaire. Mais, plus il réfléchissait, plus il se rappelait les événements passés, lors de l'incident. Le petit scandale dont leur maître refusait de parler, aujourd'hui encore.

Pourtant, Zanne s'en souvenait, à présent.

Et il avait le sentiment de savoir où pouvaient être les vrais parents de Rock Lee…

* * *

C'était décidé, Shikamaru détestait les chevaux.

Vraiment.

Plus exactement, il détestait leurs écuries et leur glorieuse puanteur. Du fumier de cheval n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de douce fragrance. C'était même une odeur absolument infecte. Les propriétaires du manoir possédaient un nombre incalculable de chevaux, et ils en avaient de toute façon bien trop pour leur simple usage, si vous vouliez l'humble opinion de Shikamaru. Car l'odeur s'imprégnait partout, et il commençait à croire qu'elle allait lui coller à la peau jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Les bêtes de la Fumée en elles-mêmes n'avaient rien de bien méchant, si ce n'était qu'elles étaient juste un peu mornes et… plutôt stupides. Shikamaru était plus habitué aux animaux comme Akamaru, ou encore les cerfs de son propre clan. Des animaux qui étaient tout aussi intelligents que des humains. Beaucoup d'entre eux connaissaient d'ailleurs le langage des hommes, même si peu l'utilisaient (Shikamaru était convaincu qu'Akamaru était tout à fait apte à parler, mais que, pour une raison ou une autre, il préférait se contenter d'aboyer). Bordel, même les Onbaa, ces étranges créatures qui avaient un jour prit la mauvaise habitude de s'agripper au dos de certains villageois de Konoha, possédaient un certain degré d'intelligence (bien qu'on aurait pu difficilement le deviner en se fiant aux commentaires de Neji concernant celui qui avait eu la bonne idée de s'attacher à lui. Neji n'avait de toutes manières jamais été un grand ami des bêtes). Mais ici, au pays de la Fumée, les animaux semblaient toutes plus lentes et abruties les unes que les autres. Même le chien, un animal que Shikamaru avait toujours considéré comme particulièrement vif d'esprit, ayant surtout connu des chiens ninjas, avait ici l'air totalement crétin.

Shikamaru médita un peu à ce sujet. Pourquoi ce pays à la technologie si avancée par rapport à celles du Feu et du Vent, possédait des animaux si limités ? Et il ne s'agissait pas que des animaux. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air du pays de la Fumée. Ce n'était pas seulement la pollution qui empoisonnait l'air Shikamaru avait rejeté cette théorie après que Temari et lui-même se soient éloignés de la ville, pour se rendre compte que cette sensation persistait plus loin dans les terres. C'était vraiment quelque chose de compliqué à décrire. On aurait simplement dit qu'il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'on lui aurait arraché de force, et que rien ne pouvait remplacer.

Ceci étant, pire que le fumier, pire que les yeux vides des chevaux, pire que le sentiment que quelque chose d'absolument infecte plainait autour de lui, il y avait Urik. L'homme semblait régner sur les écuries (il ne savait pas vraiment en quoi consistait son rôle et s'en fichait pas mal) ! Cela n'aurait pas été un drame, si Urik ne passait pas son temps à faire des commentaires obscènes à propos des femmes, et en particulier sur Temari. Malgré son opinion personnelle sur les femmes, Shikamaru les avaient toujours traitées avec respect, ou tout du moins d'un point de vue physique. Plus jeune, il détestait le fait d'avoir à les supporter ou de se battre contre elles, mais jamais il ne s'était permis de commentaires déplacés à leur sujet. Ce n'était tout simplement pas correct, et, dans l'esprit de Shikamaru, les vrais hommes n'avaient pas à se comporter de la sorte. Et ce pour une simple raison, ils devaient être capables de savoir gérer leurs hormones (le fait que ses propres hormones s'étaient misent à frétiller à la simple pensée de Temari ne rendait pas tout à fait honneur à Shikamaru, mais au moins, lui faisait un effort !). Urik avait le self-control et l'attitude d'un bouc en rut, et cela allait finir par le rendre dingue.

Malheureusement, en dépit de l'avertissement de Shikamaru impliquant l'idée de lui faire avaler son fouet, il s'avérait qu'Urik était un servant libre, et que son fouet n'était pas là uniquement pour décorer. Ni pour les chevaux. Shikamaru en eu la preuve lorsqu'un esclave laissa échapper un seau d'avoine et reçu un coup pour sa maladresse. Shikamaru ne comprit pas pourquoi Urik avait laissé passé sa menace, peut-être que tout le monde avait droit à une carte joker je-te-laisse-tranquille-pour-cette-fois-ci ? Si c'était le cas, Shikamaru l'avait gâchée bêtement. Il devint d'autant plus méfiant à l'égard d'Urik.

Urik risquait de devenir un problème, sa répugnante attitude mise à part. L'homme surveillait Shikamaru avec des yeux d'aigles. Quand bien même il tentait de rester discret, on n'échappait pas facilement à l'œil d'un shinobi. En vérité, il y avait bien trop de curieux dans cette propriété pour permettre à Temari ou Shikamaru d'agir librement, pour le moment, du moins. Mais ça irait. Bien qu'Urik lui sorte par les yeux, les autres personnes qui travaillaient dans les écuries paraissaient plutôt sympathiques, et Shikamaru mit un point d'honneur à se montrer serviable, même si ça n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature. Il fallait qu'il se trouve de nouveaux camarades ici même.

Le temps de mettre un plan au point contre l'ennemi arriverait bien assez tôt, et Shikamaru espérait obtenir autant de soutient que possible.

* * *

Temari avait trouvé une solution concernant le chevaucheur de chien, simple et ingénieuse si on lui avait demandé son avis. Elle avait attrapé le morveux, Timius, et lui avait harnaché un gros sac dans le dos. Puis, elle lui dit que s'il voulait le cookie qu'elle avait chipé en cuisine, il allait devoir ramper à travers toute la pièce, avec le sac. Timius, trouvant l'idée amusante, tenta l'expérience. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se plaignait avec virulence du poids de sa charge.

« Eh bien, » Dit Temari. « Que crois-tu que ce pauvre chien ressentait quand tu grimpais sur son dos? Et je suis sûre qu'il n'a même pas eu le droit à une récompense ! »

Timius réfléchit un instant. « Tu veux dire que j'aurais dû lui donner un os pour le remercier? »

Temari se concentra pour ne pas rire. C'était une pure réponse à la Kankuro. « Pourquoi ne montes-tu pas à cheval ? Les écuries en sont pleines à craquer. »

« Urik ne voudra pas nous apprendre. » Répondit Nere, levant le nez de son livre. « Il est toujours occupé. Alors à moins que tu connaisses quoi que ce soit aux chevaux… » Son ton était plein de dédain.

Temari résista à l'envie de lui flanquer une gifle. Elle se doutait que si elle faisait une telle chose, elle se ramasserait certainement une baffe à son tour. Elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Elle était peut-être responsable des enfants, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle avait toutes les libertés.

« Je sais des tas de choses sur les chevaux. » Assura-t-elle. Sa tante était la dresseuse de chevaux des Aigles Chasseurs après tout, et même si elle n'était pas aussi liée à eux que ne l'était Kankuro, elle adorait les membres éloignés de sa famille et passait rendre visite à la tribu dès qu'elle en avait le temps. Katsu lui avait appris les bases, et Temari se débrouillait décemment avec les animaux.

Les yeux de Timius s'éclairèrent.

Temari sourit. « Je pourrai peut-être t'apprendre… Si tu es sage. »

« Je peux être sage ! » S'écria Timius.

« Je suis ravie de l'entendre. Tu peux commencer dès maintenant en prenant un chiffon et en nettoyant tes bêtises. »

« Mais c'est le travail des esclaves. » Timius lança un regard à Temari.

« Mais c'est toi qui a fait ces bêtises. N'es-tu pas assez grand pour nettoyer tes propres bêtises ? »

Timius la fixa avec stupéfaction.

« Qu'y a-t-il, mon garçon ? Ne me dis pas qu'un peu de boulot te fait peur ? »

Timius secoua la tête. « Je n'ai peur de rien! » Il partit en courant à la recherche d'un chiffon.

Parfait, et de un…

Temari se tourna vers le chandelier sur lequel était perché de deuxième garçon. « Qu'est-ce que je vois là ! » S'écria-t-elle, étonnée. « Il y a un gros oiseau ici ! Ou est ma fronde, que je l'assomme et le mange pour mon dîner ! »

Serius couina de frayeur. « Je ne suis pas un oiseau ! »

« Il n'y a que les oiseau qui se perchent comme ça. » Dit Temari. « Tu ne peux être qu'un oiseau si tu es là-haut ! » Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et lorgna le garçon d'un air affamé.

« Non ! Non ! Je suis un garçon! » Serius descendit à toute vitesse, convaincu qu'il allait se faire dévorer. « Tu vois ? »

Temari lui sourit. « Ah, te voilà. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas recommencer. Je pourrais bien te prendre encore pour un oiseau ! »

Serius hocha la tête.

La maîtresse de maison observait toujours Temari. Celle-ci n'aurait trop su dire si elle approuvait ses méthodes ou non. Finalement, la femme hocha la tête et s'en alla. Temari put de nouveau respirer.

Serius, pendant ce temps, décida d'aller embêter Nere. Temari le laissa faire un moment. C'était le rôle des frères, après tout.

Elle prit un moment pour observer les trois gamins. Ils avaient tous des cheveux bruns et de grands yeux d'enfants. En fait…

Temari avait déjà vu cet air là quelque part…

Mais où…


	36. Voix d'outre-tombe

**Chapitre Trente Six**

**Voix d'outre-tombe**

Neji était soulagé de voir qu'une fois de plus, le Yondaime n'était pas présent dans ce souvenir. Pas plus que Baki, d'ailleurs. En fait, Temari et Kankuro étaient seuls, escaladant les falaises à côté de Suna. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à côté d'une petite grotte et scrutaient à l'intérieur.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit faire ça. » Grommela le petit Kankuro alors qu'il suivait sa sœur à l'intérieur de la grotte. « Les Eluue Vara sont à des années d'ici. »

« Oui, mais qui sais ce qu'ils pourraient nous balancer. » Répondit Temari. « Surtout si on doit faire ça avec Gaara »

Kankuro haussa les épaules. « Lui, passer au Jugement ? N'importe quoi, Temari. Il n'est pas humain. Le Jugement est fait pour les hommes! »

Temari lui donna un coup sur la tête. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis à propos de cette façon de parler ? »

Kankuro se frotta la tête. « D'arrêter ? »

« Exactement. Arrête ça ou je te jette du haut de la falaise. Ou je t'abandonne dans la grotte. »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » Grogna Kankuro. « Mais tu m'as comprise. »

« Je sais. » Temari semblait toujours irritée. « Mais je veux que tu cesses de parler de Gaara comme d'un monstre. »

« Et pourquoi ? Il tue tout ce qu'il voit sans la moindre raison ! Tu as oublié la sœur de Baki? Elle a juste fait tomber une cruche, et ce sable... » Kankuro frissonna.

« Raison de plus pour arrêter de l'insulter. » Répliqua sommairement Temari. «S'il se sent offensé à cause d'une jarre qui tombe, qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser des insultes ? »

Kankuro hocha la tête. « Okay, un point pour toi. »

« On va bien finir par devoir travailler avec lui, tu le sais bien. Alors autant t'enlever cette sale habitude avant qu'il ne te brise la colonne vertébrale. » Gronda Temari.

« Argh, ça doit être horrible ! » S'écria Kankuro. « Tu l'as vu récemment ? Quand il ne regarde pas les gens avec une tête de psychopathe, il est agité comme un écureuil ! Et la façon dont il te regarde ! Comme s'il réclamait quelque chose ! J'ai réduit la liste des possibilités à des âmes damnées ou du sang de vierge! »

« Kankuro ! » Temari paraissait tendue. « C'est ton frère! »

Kankuro secoua la tête. « C'est un meurtrier. »

« Nous aussi. »

« On ne tue pas des villageois ! Pas des gens innocents ! On a tué des envahisseurs et des bandits, des menaces pour notre peuple ! Gaara tue les gens que nous sommes sensés protéger. » Kankuro regardait à présent Temari d'un air mauvais. « Il n'est pas mon frère ! S'il l'était, il ne s'attaquerait pas à notre peuple ! »

Temari soupira. Neji eut l'impression qu'elle abandonnait. « Je te demande juste d'arrêter de le traiter de monstre ou de démon. Oh, et s'il te plaît, plus non plus de 'con comme un balai à chiotte' que tu apprécies tellement. »

« Ben, c'est plutôt précis. »

Tous deux s'aventurèrent un peu plus dans la grotte. Neji commença à les suivre, mais il heurta quelque chose juste à l'entrée. Comme si une force invisible, comme un mur, lui refusait l'accès.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Marmonna Neji.

_Certains souvenirs sont trop douloureux, ou trop précieux, pour être partagés contre son propre gré._

Neji cligna des yeux et fit volte-face. Un oiseau était posé sur une pierre. Un oiseau de proie d'un rouge vif, comme un aigle, ou peut-être un faucon. Ses yeux étaient presque tristes.

Neji observa l'oiseau.

L'oiseau observa Neji.

_Oh, honnêtement, mon garçon, n'es-tu pas un peu curieux ? _Finit par dire l'oiseau.

« J'essaie… de réfléchir. Ceci est un souvenir. Jusqu'à présent, tous les gens que j'ai croisé faisaient partie intégrante des souvenirs. Aucun d'entre eux ne m'a adressé la parole, et j'en ai conclu que c'était parce qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de relecture. Mais… Toi, tu… »

L'oiseau se mit à rire. Son bec ne s'ouvrit pas, mais il semblait lui transmettre ses pensées. _Je ne suis pas un souvenir, ou du moins, je ne suis pas comme ceux-ci. Je suis un souvenir dans le sens ou certaines personnes se souviennent de moi, Mais je ne suis pas là pour leur rappeler quoi que ce soit. Je suis le souvenir d'un mort, si tu préfères._

Neji cligna des yeux. « Etes-vous un esprit ? »

Il y eut une longue pause. _Oh, je n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose pour t'aider… Oui, disons que c'est plus ou moins ça._

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

_ Karura._

« … »

_La mère de Temari, Kankuro et Gaara._

« Mais alors… Pourquoi êtes-vous venue le hanter? »

_Je ne le hante pas. Je veille sur mes enfants. Sur chacun d'eux._

« Alors… Une seconde… Si je suis ici et que vous êtes ici aussi… Attendez… »

_Arrête de chercher à tout analyser, mon garçon. Tu ne réussiras qu'à te donner mal au crâne._

Neji reposa ses yeux sur elle. « Je ne vous avais encore jamais vue ici. »

_Comme je te l'ai dit, je veille sur mes trois enfants, mais les autres ont tout autant besoin de moi que Kankuro. Peut-être même qu'il a moins besoin de moi à présent. Quelqu'un d'autre veille sur lui._

« Qui ? »

_La Louve._

« Vous voulez parler de cette chose qui l'a transformé en monstre? »

_Non, celui qui l'a transformé en monstre n'est pas la Louve. La Louve ne fait que voir ce qui doit être vu. Elle n'a aucun contrôle sur ce que les autres font de son Pouvoir._

Neji soupira. « Pourquoi ne puis-je pas voir ce qui se passe ici ? »

_Allons, mon garçon. N'y a t'il pas certaines choses dans ton passé que tu ne voudrais surtout pas montrer à d'autres? Des choses tellement importantes à tes yeux qu'elles te détruiraient si quelqu'un d'autre venait à les apprendre?_

« J'imagine que si. »

_Tu vois, tu comprends._

Il y eut un long silence, puis…

« Si… Si vous pouvez surveiller Kankuro et les autres… Alors… »

_Je ne peux pas lui parler de façon directe. Comme je le fais ici. Tout comme celui qui te suit._

Les yeux de Neji s'écarquillèrent. « Quoi? »

_Il y a quelqu'un avec toi. Quelqu'un qui a toujours été à tes côté, mais que tu ne peux voir. Il veille sur toi comme je le fais, et il… _Karura s'interrompit. _Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça._

Neji se sentit frustré. Tout cela devenait de plus en plus déstabilisant. Et à présent, le souvenir se troubla de nouveau, probablement pour changer de scène.

_Avant que tu ne partes, laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose. _Dit Karura. _Dis à mon fils que mon frère a mentit. Jamais je n'ai maudit Gaara, ni même Suna. Yashamaru n'était qu'une langue de vipère, mais aucun d'entre nous ne s'en est aperçu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! J'aime mes trois enfants de tout mon cœur, et ce que mon frère a dit n'était qu'un mensonge destiné à blesser mes fils et ma fille. Dis-lui !_

Neji hocha la tête. « Très bien. »

_Et, Hyuga?_

« Oui? »

_Dis à Kankuro que son père n'est pas encore ici._

* * *

Encore un autre souvenir de Kankuro. De retour à Suna, cette fois. Le garçon était perché sur un toit, admirant une démonstration de marionnettistes dans la rue. Une jeune femme manipulait une énorme marionnette ressemblant à un dragon. Le pantin, qui semblait essentiellement constituée de lames, dansait et virevoltait comme prit dans un tourbillon. D'autres marionnettes dansaient ou effectuaient certaines performances devant la foule rassemblée dans une sorte de square.

Neji trouvait tout cela incroyablement flippant, mais Kankuro semblait ravi et trépignait presque de joie. Il observait les mouvements des marionnettistes avec attention. Son regard se concentrait tout particulièrement sur les signes qu'ils effectuaient.

Au bout d'un moment, Neji remarqua le petit serpent de bambou aux pieds de Kankuro. Avec précaution, le petit garçon s'accroupit et attrapa la marionnette. Un petit fil de chakra apparut et tenta de se coller au serpent. Kankuro essaya de remuer les doigts comme les marionnettistes, mais tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire était d'agiter légèrement sa tête.

« Tu sais, ya de meilleures façons de s'y prendre, mon gars. »

Kankuro fit un bond monumental. Il se retourna, en même temps que Neji. Il se rappelait cette voix, et ne fut pas étonné de voir apparaître Sticks.

Sticks jaugea Kankuro d'un air étrange. « T'es le fils d'Hajeem, non ? »

« Hajeem. »

« Le Yondaime. Son vrai nom est Hajeem. »

« Oh… Je ne savais pas. »

« Peu de gens le savent. Il ne l'utilise presque pas. » Répondit Sticks.

« Comment tu le sais alors ? » Demanda Kankuro.

Sticks bailla. « La plupart des ninjas marionnettistes ont au moins deux maîtres. Un pour apprendre les techniques de marionnettistes, et un autre pour apprendre à devenir shinobi. Je connais Hajeem parce qu'il m'a appris à devenir ninja. »

« Mais… Mon père déteste les marionnettistes. »

Les yeux de Sticks s'étrécirent. « Il arrive qu'un maître et son élève ne finissent pas bons amis. »

Kankuro fronça les sourcils. « Qui était votre maître marionnettiste ? »

Sticks le regardait à présent d'un air franchement mauvais. « Je ferais mieux de ne pas te le dire. »

« Oh… » Kankuro baissa les yeux sur son petit serpent de bois.

Au bout d'un moment, Sticks soupira. « Ecoute. Tu ne bouges pas les mains correctement. C'est beaucoup trop raide, ici. Détends tes muscles ou ton pantin restera tout aussi raide. Regarde… » Sticks se pencha sur lui et commença à aider Kankuro.

« Kankuro, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Sticks s'écarta d'un bond comme s'il venait de prendre feu.

Neji eut un mouvement de recul. Encore lui !

Le Yondaime sauta sur le toit, et, avec un rugissement, sortit son sabre. Il se plaça devant Kankuro, et l'espace d'un instant, Neji eut l'impression que l'homme cherchait sincèrement à protéger son fils. Le Yondaime leva son bras, et stoppa sa lame à quelques centimètres du nez de Sticks.

Sticks ne bougea pas d'un pouce. « Salut, mon Seigneur. » Dit-il d'une voix qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu utiliser pour s'adresser à un chien enragé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à mon fils ? » Gronda le Yondaime.

« Rien, je lui montrais juste un ou deux trucs. » Répondit Sticks, toujours aussi calme.

« C'est ma faute, Père. Il était juste en train de me montrer comment… »

« Tais-toi ! » Le Yondaime se tourna vers son fils. « As-tu la moindre idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer! Ne sais-tu donc pas de quoi ils sont capables ? Ne m'as-tu donc pas écouté ? »

Tandis que le Yondaime hurlait sur Kankuro, Sticks commença à battre en retraite avec prudence. Puis il bondit et atterrit parmi les autres marionnettistes. Comme s'ils avaient comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, ceux-ci se rapprochèrent de lui et Sticks disparut dans la foule.

Le Yondaime jaugea un moment la direction que Sticks avait prise d'un air furieux.

« Père, je… »

« Kankuro, Que t'ai-je dis tant de fois à propos du dernier grand marionnettiste ? »

« Sasori, il a assassiné des gens et s'est servi de leurs corps pour en faire de pantins. Tu l'as banni il y a des années. »

« Oui. Cet homme a été l'élève de Sasori. » Dit le Yondaime. « On ne peut lui faire confiance ! »

« Mais s'il est du côté de Sasori... »

Le Yondaime éclata de rire, prenant un air de dément. « Oh, il assure qu'il ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé ! Et son Ordre le protège. » Le Yondaime fixa Kankuro. « Pourquoi les regardais-tu ? »

« Je... Je... »

La paranoïa du Kazekage sembla refaire surface. « Tu… Pourquoi essayais-tu d'apprendre leurs techniques ? Comment as-tu pu? »

« Père, je... »

Le Yondaime recula, et jeta un Kankuro un regard que l'on aurait réservé à une créature répugnante. Avant que Kankuro ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, son père était déjà parti, et Neji aurait juré l'avoir entendu murmurer quelques chose à propos de traîtres.

« Ce type est un dangereux paranoïaque. » Marmonna Neji.

La dernière chose que vit Neji fut le regard peiné de Kankuro alors qu'il regardait son père s'éloigner.

* * *

Kankuro soupira. Il se trouvait de nouveau dans la propriété des Hyuga. Il en vint à se dire que s'il devait un jour y entrer dans la réalité, il serait capable d'en connaître les moindres recoins. Le site était un véritable labyrinthe, mais quelques nuits à se faire traîner par Neji de parts et d'autres avaient suffit à Kankuro pour apprendre à s'orienter.

Ce qui était un avantage.

Probablement.

Neji avait apparemment été convoqué auprès de son oncle. Voilà qui allait certainement être fâcheux. La plupart des souvenirs impliquant Hiashi l'étaient. Ce qui agaçait Kankuro. Cet homme passait le plus clair de son temps à donner tel ou tel ordre à Neji tout en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Kankuro présumait qu'il devait chercher à cacher sa honte. Comment pouvait-on être responsable de la mort de son propre frère et ne pas se sentir mal devant le fils de ce dernier ?

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Hiashi sembla plutôt mal à l'aise à la vue de son neveu, qui arborait une expression d'un calme calculé.

« Demain, tu commenceras le nouveau semestre à l'académie ninja. » Lui dit Hiashi. « En tant que membre de la Bunke, tu dois être apte à pouvoir protéger la famille. La meilleure façon de te préparer à cela est de faire de toi un shinobi. »

Neji hocha la tête. Kankuro supposa que le garçon devait être plutôt ravi de cette nouvelle, au vu de la haine qu'il ressentait pour le domaine des Hyuga et sa sœur… heu, sa cousine.

Kankuro bailla alors que le souvenir se transformait. Il devait à présent s'agir du jour suivant, à l'académie. Kankuro grogna. Il ne pouvait imaginer que quelque chose puisse être plus ennuyeux que de suivre un gosse à l'école de Konoha ! Les rencontrer une fois lui avait suffit !

Le professeur bavassait sur telle ou telle chose concernant la manipulation du chakra, un sujet que Kankuro connaissait déjà à cinq ans à peine. Mais comment Konoha se débrouillait-il pour produire en série des ninjas de talent alors qu'ils démarraient leur enseignement si tard et qu'ils se montraient si indulgents envers leurs gamins ? Kankuro ne comprenait pas.

Kankuro remarqua un petit garçon derrière Neji, le front plissé par la concentration alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour suivre la leçon. Le pauvre gamin avait l'air de peiner.

Après quelques heures interminables, les enfants furent autorisés à sortir en pause, chose qui parut une fois de plus totalement inutile aux yeux de Kankuro. Les professeurs les laissaient simplement jouer et courir ! Ils ne cherchaient même pas à introduire un quelconque entraînement dans leurs jeux, comme Baki le faisait pour lui et Temari.

Franchement, comment ces types produisaient des ninjas si puissants ! Ca n'avait aucun sens !

Neji, fidèle à sa nature solitaire, se trouva un coin tranquille pour bouder en paix. Quelques minutes plus tars, le gosse qui avait eut l'air de rencontrer tellement de difficultés en classe s'approcha de lui, ignorant les regards mauvais que lui jetait Neji.

« Salut, » Dit-il. « Pourquoi tu restes tout seul? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de voir les autres. » Grommela Neji.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'en ai pas envie, c'est tout. »

« Oh… Tu es un Hyuga, non ? Je m'appelle Rock Lee. Et toi? »

Kankuro écarquilla les yeux. Une seconde… Ce gosse était Lee ? Il observa le garçon qui ennuyait Neji plus attentivement. Il n'avait pas du tout reconnu Rock Lee. Il ne s'était pas encore mit à la coupe au bol. A la place, il était affublé d'une longue chevelure tressée. Et il ne portait pas non plus ce… truc vert qu'il aimait tant. Mais en y regardant de plus près, il reconnaissait ses yeux… surplombés par deux grosses chenilles noires.

Rock Lee ramassa une balle et la lança à Neji. « Tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul comme ça ! » Le garçon sourit joyeusement.

Neji le fusilla des yeux et jeta la balle avec dédain.

Rock Lee alla de nouveau ramasser la balle et la relança, ignorant le regard de l'autre garçon. Neji soupira et sembla abandonner. Il ne se sépara pas de son air agacé, mais il avait finalement accepté de jouer.

Kankuro ne put réprimer un rire.


	37. Ennuis animaliers

**Chapitre Trente Sept**

**Ennuis animaliers**

Tsunade étudia la liste des shinobi disponibles pour cette… Hum… 'Mission'. Elle préférait consciemment éviter le terme de guerre. Il était vrai qu'elle souhaitait enrôler certains vétérans, mais cette idée était plus difficile à mettre en pratique qu'au premier abord. Certains d'entre eux étaient déjà morts, tandis que ceux qui restaient étaient plus que réticents à l'idée de devoir repartir en guerre si vite.

Elle rencontrait également un autre problème. Il lui était malheureusement impossible d'envoyer autant de ninjas qu'elle aurait voulus pour venir en aide à Suna. La menace Akatsuki pesait toujours, et elle ne savait toujours pas ce que ce traitre d'Uchiha avait l'intention de faire. Les Anbu l'avaient informé que non seulement Sasuke s'était débarrassé d'Orochimaru et d'Itachi, mais qu'il s'était en plus associé avec l'Akatsuki. Et bien qu'aucune attaque n'ait été à déplorer récemment, rien ne prouvait qu'ils n'attendent pas le début de la guerre pour passer à l'action. Mieux valait garder rester sur ses gardes.

A vrai dire, elle allait de toute façon devoir remanier quelque peu les équipes. 'L'équipe 11', comme on les appelait à présent, semblait être une bonne option. Après tout, ils étaient des camarades de Rock Lee, Shikamaru et Neji, et Tsunade avait le sentiment qu'ils auraient l'intention d'agir, qu'elle le veuille ou non. L'équipe d'Asuma lui avait déjà prouvé de quoi elle était capable ! De plus, elle était convaincue que Naruto ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas l'autorisation de partir. Sale gosse ! Elle avait déjà l'intention de laisser Ino et Choji sous le commandement de Gai (Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, étant donné que celui-ci avait participé à la troisième grande guerre shinobi, malgré le fait que son attitude ne semblait aucunement l'indiquer. Il n'avait montré aucun signe de stress post-traumatique suite à la guerre, ce qui était étrange et, en fait, un peu inquiétant). L'équipe huit, ceci étant, n'avait plus de leader depuis que Kurenai était enceinte.

Qui pourrait-elle donc placer à leur tête ? Kakashi avait été réassigné à son ancienne équipe. Elle avait suffisamment d'Anbu sur place pour surveiller les agissements de l'Akatsuki. Par ailleurs, elle se doutait que Kakashi voudrait pouvoir garder un œil sur ses élèves si ceux-ci devaient participer à la guerre, idée qui le rendait probablement nerveux. Pas que Tsunade en ait la preuve. Il n'était pas évident de déchiffrer les humeurs de Kakashi.

Mais qui assigner à l'équipe de Kiba.

Elle allait devoir y penser sérieusement.

* * *

Hiashi regrettait à présent amèrement d'avoir accepté d'accueillir la tribu dans son domaine. Non seulement leurs foutus animaux se bâfraient de tout ce qui se trouvait à leur portée, mais en plus l'un d'eux s'était amouraché de sa fille ! Il n'en revenait pas.

Hinata avait enfin réussi à calmer Zeera, qui gardait néanmoins les yeux rivés sur Hiashi. Celui-ci avait toujours cru que seuls les chats ninjas étaient capables de vous lorgner avec un tel dédain, mais manifestement, les chevaux Iifernatis n'avaient rien à leur envier.

Au bout d'un moment, durant lequel Hinata s'était débrouillée pour désintéresser Zeera de Hiashi, Gaara apparut, l'air affolé et particulièrement sur les nerfs. Il contempla tour à tour la jument, le Seigneur Hyuga encore fulminant, sa tante et une Hinata manifestement agitée, puis cligna des yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda-t-il.

Hiashi, qui ressentait un besoin pressant de blâmer quelqu'un, sembla décider que Katsu et le Kazekage écoperaient tous deux de cette responsabilité. C'était ça ou se faire de nouveau agresser par un canasson.

« La bestiole de votre tante a tenté de kidnapper ma fille ! Et elle ne cesse d'essayer de me mordre ! » Répondait-il d'une voix tellement glaciale qu'elle aurait pu rivaliser avec la température d'un réfrigérateur.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Mon cheval n'a kidnappé personne. Vous avez débarqué avec la délicatesse d'un hippopotame avec une rage de dent, c'est ça qui l'a effrayé! » Protesta Katsu.

« Attendez… Pourquoi le cheval voulait-il vous mordre ? » Gaara essaya de se remémorer les paroles de Kankuro concernant les chevaux Iifernatis. Tout ce qui lui vint en tête était une histoire avec des ailes…

Katsu poussa un soupir. « Ecoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît, parce que je commence vraiment à en avoir assez de me répéter. Un cheval Iifernati… est plus ou moins comme vos animaux ninjas. Ce sont des créatures très intelligentes et très sensibles. La plupart d'entre eux prennent un membre de la tribu en affection et restera avec lui. Et Zeera a choisit Hinata. »

Gaara cilla. « Est-ce vraiment un problème ? » Il se souvenait que Kankuro lui avait dit que les Iifernatis étaient très attachés à leurs chevaux.

« Il mord, évidemment que c'est un problème. » Hiashi lança un regard mauvais à Zeera, qui le lui rendit en frappant la terre de ses sabots.

« Zeera ne mordra pas Hinata. » Répondit Katsu. « Mais si vous persistez à vociférer et à vous comporter comme un bouffon, elle pourrait effectivement réessayer de vous croquer. »

Hiashi se tourna vers elle. « Je rêve ou vous venez à l'instant de m'insulter de bouffon ? »

« J'ai dis que vous vous comportiez comme un bouffon, nuance. » Corrigea Katsu d'un air sournois.

« Je ne veux pas de cette chose dans ma maison ! » S'écria Hiashi.

« Eh bien, tout d'abord, les chevaux ne vivent pas dans des maisons ils préfèrent dormir dans ce qu'on appelle communément une écurie. Peut-être en avez-vous déjà entendu parler ? » Dit Katsu avec une politesse feinte. « Ensuite, assurez-vous que ma tribu ne sera pas plus ravie que vous. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans nos mœurs d'offrir des chevaux Iifernatis à des rats de la… heu… à des gens des cités, encore moins à des ninjas d'un pays étranger. »

« Alors gardez-le donc. » Répliqua Hiashi, la mâchoire serrée. Il sentait qu'il allait finir pas perdre le peu de patience qui lui restait.

« J'aimerais bien, mais cela reviendrait à débarquer dans le clan de vos dresseurs de chiens ninjas et partir avec l'une de leurs bêtes. Zeera… risque de ne pas très bien le prendre. »

Hiashi s'apprêtait à répliquer à la femme qu'il se fichait pas mal des états d'âmes de ce crétin de cheval, et qu'il était hors de question de le laisser traîner autour de sa fille ! Puis il se souvint d'une certaine femme et de son fils, et à quel point ceux-ci étaient attachés à leurs pénibles clébards. Et si ces chevaux se comportaient comme les chiens des Inuzuka…

« Bordel de merde. » Marmonna Hiashi.

Hinata sembla totalement oublier sa nervosité et contempla son père avec ahurissement. « Père… Vous venez de jurer ? »

Hiashi, qui n'avait probablement pas été aussi contrarié depuis un bon moment, jura de plus belle.

Elle ne sut pourquoi, Hinata trouva cela particulièrement comique.

* * *

Le chef des Hyuga n'était pas la seule personne stressée par ses invités. Les membres du clan Aburame se sentaient également particulièrement nerveux. Seulement les quelques personnes qui savaient décrypter les subtils changements d'attitude des Aburame auraient pu le remarquer, mais les fréquents bourdonnements qui s'échappaient de l'enceinte du clan étaient plutôt révélateurs.

Les dresseurs de chauve-souris avaient étés installés de l'autre côté de la demeure, aussi loin que possible de leurs insectes. Pas que les Aburame aient voulu se montrer impolis, mais c'était la seule manière de pouvoir rester tranquilles. Les chauve-souris semblaient les considérer comme des sortes de distributeurs à nourritures sur pattes, et se mettaient à voleter autour de leurs têtes en poussant des petits cris de bonheur à chaque fois qu'elles croisaient l'un de ces buffets vivants. Ce qui ne plaisait pas aux insectes. Pas du tout.

Malheureusement, cette ségrégation forcée ne fonctionnait pas toujours…

Cette évidence se fit ressentir ce matin même, alors que Shino fut réveillé par des cris furibonds. « Lucky ! Lucky ! Où es-tu caché, maudite boule de poil! »

Voilà qui sentait les ennuis à plein nez.

Agacé, Shino alla jeter un coup d'œil, prenant soin de confiner tous ses insectes à l'intérieur de son corps. Il n'avait aucune envie de les voir se faire dévorer.

Il aperçut l'un des shinobi en train d'examiner l'intérieur d'un vase, manifestement à la recherche de quelque chose. Shino n'eut pas grand mal à deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

« Vous avez perdu quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le dresseur fit un bond en arrière. « Heu… Ouais. J'ai perdu Lucky. Cet imbécile ne m'écoute jamais! »

«... Lucky? »

« Ouais, il fait toujours ça. Fureter dans des endroits où il ne devrait pas aller. Il a bien de la chance d'être encore en vie, c'est pour ça que je l'ai appelé comme ça. Argh ! Gremlin, Stripe ! Non! »

Shino se raidit. Deux petites chauve-souris émergèrent du col de l'homme, prêtes à lui sauter dessus. Il se promit de ne plus jamais penser du mal d'Akamaru ! Les poils et la langue baveuse du chien n'étaient rien comparés aux regards gourmands de… Gremlin et Stripe ? Ce type donnait vraiment de drôles de noms à ses animaux.

Shino savait qu'il serait incapable de se détendre en sachant que Lucky se promenait quelque part dans le coin, probablement en quête de nourriture, et se proposa donc pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Cela n'aurait pas vraiment posé de problème si les deux autres créatures étaient restées dans leur cachette, mais elles ne cessaient de sortir leurs têtes hors des vêtements de leur maître pour renifler Shino.

Shino décida de se sortir ses deux bestioles de la tête en engageant la conversation. D'accord, Shino étant Shino, cela passait plus pour un interrogatoire qu'autre chose, mais ça avait le mérite de lui faire un peu oublier les petits yeux perçants qui le scrutaient.

« Combien votre clan compte-t-il de membres ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pour être franc, nous ne sommes pas du tout un clan. Il n'existe aucun clan à Suna. » Répondit le shinobi en regardant derrière des tableaux. « Il est capable de se glisser dans les recoins les plus improbables, alors fouille bien partout. »

« J'imagine que votre peuple a dû faire partie d'un clan, autrefois. » Dit Shino. « Je me suis renseigné sur la manière dont les ninjas se sont installés à Suna. »

« Toshi l'Exilé, ouais, je connais tout ça. Mais le premier dresseur de chauve-souris de Suna… Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de recommandable. Il s'agissait d'un truand qui s'était fait bannir du Pays de la Foudre. Il… n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. »

Shino se retourna vers l'homme. « A-t-il rejoint les tribus ? »

« Non, il agissait toujours seul, excepté les enfants qu'il enlevait. »

« Qu'il enlevait ? »

« Comment crois-tu que ses techniques se sont transmises ? »

Shino fixa le dresseur un moment. « Il kidnappait des enfants afin de leur transmettre ses jutsu ? »

« Ouais. »

« … Et comment as-tu atterri là ? »

« Oh, j'adore les chauve-souris. Les choses ont changés depuis. Aujourd'hui les dresseurs vont repérer des enfants qui ont des affinités avec ces animaux, mais on leur laisse toujours le choix. J'en suis là parce que je les aime bien. »

Shino haussa les épaules.

Soudain, ses insectes se mirent à s'agiter nerveusement, et un total de quatre chauves-souris sortirent leurs museaux de la tenue de l'homme en se pourléchant les lèvres.

Shino contempla les créatures. « Combien en as-tu ? »

« Cinq. »

« Je crois que mes insectes ont repéré ton copain. »

« … Je le sens mal. »

Shino eut la sensation qu'on le poussait de l'intérieur. Les insectes refusaient de sortir, mais ils parvenaient tout de même à le guider. Apparemment, il lui fallait retourner dans sa chambre…

En entrant dans la pièce, il fut convaincu d'entendre comme un bruit de mastication. Il ouvrit l'un de ses abris à insectes et une petite chauve-souris brune releva la tête, le bout de la carapace d'un scarabée s'échappant de sa bouche.

Shino sentit ses insectes s'affoler.

« Oh, Lucky… » Soupira le dresseur.

« Ce… n'est pas si grave. » Grommela Shino. « Cette espèce est plutôt répandue. Je pourrais en récupérer sans difficulté. » Shino remarqua que les quatre autres chauves-souris regardait Lucky d'un air triste, les oreilles baissées. C'en était presque touchant.

« Donne leur donc quelque chose à manger, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre davantage d'insectes. » Dit Shino. Comme pour approuver cette proposition, le ventre de l'une des chauves-souris (Que Shino avait identifié comme étant Gremlin) se mit à gargouiller.

Le dresseur attrapa le fugueur et le déposa sur son épaule. Lucky se déplaça jusqu'à son oreille et s'y pendit par les pattes arrières, donnant l'impression à son maître de porter une grande boucle d'oreille à l'aspect duveteux. « Ca me semble être une bonne idée, en effet. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ça. »

« ... Laisse tomber. »

« D'accord... » Le dresseur s'apprêta à s'en aller, puis s'arrêta un moment. « Je m'appelle Zirru. »

« … Shino Aburame. »

Une fois Zirru hors de vue, Shino poussa un soupir en pensant aux insectes qu'il avait perdu.

Aucun doute, il préférait largement les chiens.

* * *

« Ce Sasuke est un insupportable geignard. » Grommela le Maître des Runes alors que lui et Cragga le regardait vociférer contre celui qui s'appelait Madara. Le miroir du Maître des Runes, un objet chargé de pouvoir, lui permettait d'espionner qui il souhaitait. Les membres de l'Akatsuki, des gens imprudents et arrogants à ses yeux, ne se doutaient pas qu'ils étaient surveillés.

Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, il n'était pas impressionné par Sasuke Uchiha. Les pouvoirs du jeune homme n'avaient rien de spécial. Qui avait-il de bien dans le fait d'acquérir toutes ces techniques sans le moindre effort ? Sale morveux trop gâté ! Et apparemment, son tempérament immature n'avait pas apprécié que ses nouveaux 'alliés' aient stoppés leurs activités. « C'est lui, le garçon qu'Orochimaru a prit comme apprenti ? » Le Maître des Runes souffla dédaigneusement. « Il aurait pu tout aussi bien prendre un âne à moitié mort ! »

« Hummm, il a l'air de se laisser manipuler plutôt facilement… Peut-être est-ce pour cela… » Cragga haussa les épaules et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans le miroir. « Il a possède une grande force brute, mais c'est un petit imbécile. Oh, Il a une certaine intelligence, mais aucune malice. Il y a peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant ici… Mais… »

« Cragga, il a les Yeux de Démon ! Une lignée maudite ! Et a hérité de tous ses vices ! Egoïsme ! Fainéantise ! Stupidité et arrogance ! Comment l'un d'entre Eux... »

« Ah! Tu n'auras qu'à ajouter ça à la liste des questions, mon Maître des Runes ! » Cragga sourit. « Garde la meute; je m'en vais rendre une petite visite à notre vieil ami Kabuto! »

Le Maître des Runes grogna. « Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut nous être utile. Le serpent est mort ! A quoi son chien pourrait-il nous servir ? »

Cragga gloussa. « Tu ne le savais pas, mon ami ? Même mort, un serpent a toujours du venin. »


	38. La dépression d'Hiashi

**Chapitre Trente Huit**

**La dépression d'Hiashi**

Les nerfs d'Hiashi avaient été suffisamment mis à mal à l'idée de devoir héberger un cheval pour le restant de ses jours, mais son animosité envers Zeera n'était rien comparé à ce qui les attentait à leur retour au domaine (Gaara les avait accompagnés, sentant qu'il ne serait pas de trop pour tenter d'arranger la situation). Pas besoin d'ajouter qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Jhimey, qui avait appris par un membre de la tribu ce que leur dresseuse de chevaux avait fait avec l'héritière des Hyuga, les attendait aux portes de la propriété. Il avait alors passé son temps à faire les cent pas devant l'entrée en bougonnant. Ce qui avait rendu les gardes, tous deux membres de la Bunke, particulièrement nerveux.

Lorsqu'il les vit enfin arriver, il posa les yeux sur Zeera et Hinata et sembla réaliser quelque chose. Il se tourna vers sa femme, qui lui adressa un bref hochement de tête, la mâchoire serrée. Les yeux de Jhimey sortirent de leurs orbites et il marmonna quelque chose.

« Oh non. Je sens qu'il va exploser. Excusez-moi, il faut que je calme mon mari. N'intervenez pas. » Katsu donna un coup de talon sur les flancs de son cheval qui galopa jusqu'à Jhimey.

Sa façon de l'accueillir fut… Inattendue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! Qu'est-ce que cette fille fait avec l'un de nos chevaux ! Tu as perdu la tête ! » Hurla Jhimey.

Katsu se pencha vers lui et lui flanqua une gifle. « La ferme ! Ce n'est pas moi qui décide à qui ils vont s'attacher ! Arrête de me crier dessus! »

« Et tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas su détecter les signes! Tu es la dresseuse de chevaux ! A moins que tu sois devenue aveugle ! »

« Je viens de te dire d'arrêter de me parler sur ce ton ! » Cria Katsu.

« Je te parle sur le ton qu'il me plaît ! Je suis le Huur ! »

« Et je suis ta femme ! Ne me parle pas comme ça ! »

« Je vais me gêner ! »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt ! »

Tous les ninjas présents les observaient.

« Ils sont vraiment bruyants. » Commenta calmement Gaara.

« Extrêmement. » Répondit Hiashi sur le même ton.

Ils aperçurent un peu plus loin quelques Aigles Chasseurs s'éloigner, pas au pas de course, mais clairement pressés de quitter la zone à risque.

C'est à ce moment que les pierres commencèrent à voler.

Soufflant des naseaux, Zeera donna à Hinata un petit coup de tête, jeta un dernier regard menaçant à Hiashi, puis trottina jusqu'à un groupe de chevaux à qui on avait donné une botte de foin. Hinata était intérieurement soulagée de voir que Zeera semblait plus indépendante qu'Akamaru ne l'était de Kiba.

Hiashi regardait sa fille, sincèrement troublé, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Cette foutue femme avait-elle raison ? Sa fille le craignait-elle à ce point ? Bien sûr, il était un peu distant avec elle. Il se devait de l'être. Il était un ninja, et elle aussi. Même pour les gens de Konoha, la vie de shinobi n'était pas faite pour les faibles. Il se montrait froid car il avait conscience que sa fille devait être forte pour pouvoir survivre. Pendant un bon bout de temps, Hinata avait présenté une timidité et une réserve que Hiashi savait être incompatible avec leur mode de vie. C'était inacceptable pour un ninja, encore moins pour le futur chef d'un clan influent. Il avait alors tenté de la provoquer, mais cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Il s'était montré parfois cruel, mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un devait de nouveau s'en prendre à elle, comme l'avait fait le shinobi de Kumo ? Et si cette personne réussissait, cette fois ? Oui, il avait dit un jour à Kurenai qu'il se fichait de savoir qu'elle puisse mourir pendant un entraînement, mais qu'était un petit mensonge si cela pouvait permettre à Hinata de se réveiller ? Mais, à présent, cette cinglée de parente tribale lui disait qu'il terrifiait sa propre fille ? N'avait-il fait qu'aggraver la situation ?

Ca ne pouvait être vrai.

Si ?

Une horrible pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Si ce cheval avait, peu importe comment, la faculté de ressentir les émotions d'Hinata, et s'il se montrait si agressif envers lui, cela signifiait-il qu'Hinata le haïssait ?

Hiashi n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter une telle éventualité.

Sans faire le moindre signe à Gaara et à Hinata, Hiashi se détourna de sa maison et s'éloigna. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir regarder sa propre demeure. Il ne savait pourquoi, cette simple idée le rendait malade.

Où s'était-il trompé ? Etait-ce le jour où il avait décidé d'accorder plus d'intérêt à Hanabi qu'à Hinata ? Aurait-il dû continuer de se concentrer sur son aînée ? Ou cela aurait-il fait empirer les choses ? Ou encore peut-être était-ce quelque chose de plus vieux ? Peut-être aurait-il dû insister davantage pour prendre la place d'Hizashi ? Aurait-il dû sceller son propre Byakugan et partir à la place de son frère ? Oui, il aurait dû ! Hizashi aurait très certainement fait un meilleur chef que lui ! Il avait toujours été le plus puissant des deux frères, même sans la technique du poing souple ! Plus fort, plus rapide, plus doué, Hizashi battait Hiashi sur tous les plans !

Les pensées d'Hiashi continuèrent à tourbillonner sur cette voie autodestructrice pendant des heures, tandis qu'il errait sans but dans les rues de Konoha, recevant divers regards et murmures à son passage. Il ne cherchait même pas à écouter. Il était trop perdu dans ses sinistres réflexions.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et Hiashi avait marché pendant longtemps. Il s'était à présent bien éloigné de chez lui. C'est là qu'un modeste bâtiment attira son regard.

Hiashi connaissait cet endroit. Il y avait bien longtemps, avant que tous les gens qu'il connaissait ne s'étaient mis à le haïr, il venait souvent ici avec son équipe de Genin. Lui, son frère (qui ne le détestait pas en ce temps là, à vrai dire, lorsqu'ils étaient encore aspirants ninjas, Hizashi et Hiashi s'entendaient plutôt bien), et Tsume. Leur professeur était un homme imposant et intimidant, surnommé 'Ogre', Maito Ogre, le père de Gai. Les trois coéquipiers étaient bons amis, jusqu'à ce que Hiashi soit obligé d'endosser sa charge de chef de clan. Alors qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps à apprendre les responsabilités de sa fonction avec sa mère, les membres de son équipe s'étaient montrés de plus en plus distants, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par ne presque plus les voir. Hizashi, il n'avait jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi, s'était mit à le détester, et Tsume refusait de lui adresser la parole, pour une raison qui lui échappait tout autant. Seul Ogre continuait à le traiter comme avant, mais Ogre ressemblait bien à son fils de ce côté-là (la plus grande différence entre les deux hommes étant le fait qu'Ogre n'était pas aussi jovial que Gai et avait la fâcheuse manie de traiter tout le monde de « crevette », son propre fils inclus). Avant d'avoir eut à subir les enseignements de sa mère afin de devenir un bon chef de clan, Hiashi avait été un garçon plutôt aventureux. En partie à cause de Tsume. Celle-ci était ce que sa mère qualifiait de mauvaise influence. C'était elle qui lui avait montré cet endroit lorsqu'ils eurent enfin l'âge requis.

Il s'agissait d'un bar.

« L'âge requis » selon les ninjas n'était pas le même que celui des gens ordinaires, puisqu'on considérait qu'un enfant capable de malaxer son chakra, manipuler des armes voir de tuer était alors suffisamment mature pour savoir gérer sa consommation d'alcool tant que leur professeur les accompagnait. Et cela n'avait jamais posé le moindre problème à Ogre. Il les encourageait, même. Il était un peu étrange, à ce niveau là.

Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'il n'y avait pas remit les pieds.

Peut-être était-ce là l'occasion d'y refaire un tour. Il n'aurait de toute façon aucun moyen d'avoir la paix chez lui !

Alors autant rester ici.

* * *

Alors que quatre heures sonnaient déjà, Hinata commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour son père. Les hurlements provenant de la zone réservée à la tribu avaient fait place à des sons étranges qu'Hinata ne savait trop comment interpréter. Et à dire vrai, elle n'avait pas envie de chercher à comprendre. Elle avait finalement décidé que les Iifernatis savaient parfaitement s'occuper d'eux-mêmes. Elle, de son côté, avait bien l'intention de retrouver son père. Il avait eut une réaction particulièrement inhabituelle en partant ainsi sans rien dire, mais à ce moment là elle avait été tellement alarmée par les hurlements du couple et les pierres qui avaient volé, sans compter la vaisselle et les casseroles qui avaient suivit, que l'étrange attitude de Hiashi s'était simplement installé dans un coin reculé de son esprit.

Mais à présent, elle était devenue vraiment inquiète à son sujet. Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, elle aimait sincèrement son père, même s'il l'effrayait. Elle l'avait toujours plus ou moins considéré comme une statue ou une montagne inébranlable. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu réagir d'une telle manière. Mais après tout, à situation inhabituelle, réaction inhabituelle. Malgré le grand nombre de servants que comptait la propriété, le clan était plutôt isolé du reste de Konoha et le site était généralement très calme, les servants étant habitués à se montrer aussi discrets que possible. Les seules moments ou la demeure semblait s'animer un peu était pendant les heures d'entraînement ou les occasionnelles réunions politiques. A la mémoire d'Hinata, c'était la première fois que leur domaine se trouvait envahit par, admettons-le, une tribu peu habituée à la civilisation. Les hommes avaient mit le terrain sans dessus dessous. Si on ajoutait à cela l'épisode du cheval et le fait que les Iifernatis ne semblaient pas accorder la moindre once de respect aux Hyuga, il n'était peut-être pas si étonnant qu'Hiashi ait pu se sentir dépassé par les événements.

Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Hinata devait le retrouver.

Hinata se dirigea vers la porte principale et salua les deux gardes, qui fixaient le mur d'un air suspicieux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? » Hinata leva les yeux. « Oh. » C'était Maro. Pour une obscure raison, il avait escaladé le rempart et se tenait perché là-haut. Bizarre.

« Il est là depuis des heures. » Marmonna l'un des gardes entre ses dents.

« Je ne vais pas retourner dans la tente tant que ces deux là continueront à se balancer des objets à la figure. » Expliqua calmement Maro. « Ou même s'ils arrêtent, ils peuvent être vraiment écœurants lorsqu'ils se grimpent dessus pour se réconcilier. »

Hinata hocha la tête, préférant éviter d'imaginer ce que Maro entendait par « se grimper dessus ». Elle se tourna vers les gardes. « Je vais chercher mon père. » Les deux gardent lui firent un signe de tête.

Maro fixa Hinata un court instant, puis sauta du mur. « Je viens avec toi. »

Les gardes grognèrent à l'unisson.

Hinata l'observa. « Tu détestes ma famille. » Affirma-t-elle.

Maro haussa les épaules. « C'est vrai. Mais si tu dois garder l'un de nos chevaux, je veux apprendre à connaître la personne avec qui elle va rester. Il est hors de question que je laisse un bon cheval entre les mains d'un étranger. La meilleure façon de remédier à ça est de faire en sorte que cette personne ne soit plus un étranger. »

Hinata haussa les épaules à son tour. « Très bien. » Elle ne voyait rien à redire à ça. Après tout, Kiba réagirait probablement de la même façon si un étranger devait emmener un chien Inuzuka.

« L'un de nous devrait vous accompagner. » Grogna l'un des gardes en jetant un regard mauvais à Maro, qui en fit de même.

« Non, ça va aller. » Dit Hinata. Si elle n'essayait même pas de laisser sa chance à Maro... Ca valait la peine de tenter le coup.

Maro lui lança un regard surpris, avant de la suivre.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Hinata rechercha les endroits où son père serait susceptible de se trouver, à savoir les bâtiments de classes supérieures usités par les Hyuga. Les recherches étaient facilitées par le Byakugan, mais Hinata, dont la portée de vision était plus restreinte que celle de son cousin, devait tout de même se déplacer. Maro, incapable d'activer son Byakugan, paraissait se contenter d'observer Hinata sans même prendre la peine de faire mine de participer, mais celle-ci ne s'en soucia pas.

Deux heures plus tard, Hinata n'avait toujours pas réussi à repérer son père, et commençait à paniquer. Elle décida de fouiller Konoha dans ses moindres recoins, dans le cas ou Hiashi aurait rencontré un quelconque problème. Elle ne n'imaginait pas vraiment de quel problème il pourrait s'agir, étant donné qu'elle avait toujours considéré son père comme invulnérable, mais…

Où pouvait-il bien être ?

« Dites-moi, demoiselle Hinata, que faites-vous donc ici à cette heure ? »

Hinata se retourna. Elle avait vu Gai approcher, sans pour autant y prêter attention. Gai n'était pas son père, et ce n'était certainement pas lui qu'elle cherchait.

« B… Bonjour, Gai-sensei. » Bafouilla-t-elle. Bien sûr, Gai n'était pas son maître, mais il était celui de son cousin. Elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que Kurenai, mais le shinobi avait une fâcheuse tendance à atterrir chez les Hyuga à n'importe quelle heure pour voir Neji. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment comprit ses motivations, mais de fait, elle le connaissait plus ou moins. La première fois où elle avait eut l'occasion de lui parler était lorsqu'il était venu lui rendre visite à l'hôpital après l'examen Chunin pour s'excuser à grands flots de larmes de « l'inacceptable comportement indigne de la splendeur de la jeunesse » de Neji (manquant accidentellement de finir le travail de son élève en lui causant une attaque cardiaque). Les deux autres fois, elle s'était retrouvée temporairement à faire équipe avec certains membres de son équipe. Elle se rappela ce jour où, alors que Naruto, Neji et Tenten étaient allés au Pays des Oiseaux, elle et Shino avaient dû rejoindre Gai et Rock Lee pour une mission. Hinata en était revenue secouée de tremblement nerveux, et Shino avait boudé pendant une bonne semaine. Aucun des deux ne supportait la présence des deux fauves de jade de Konoha. La mission suivante incluant Gai s'était un peu mieux passée, mais pas de beaucoup, étant donné que Rock Lee n'était pas là, remplacé par Neji et Kiba. Bien que Gai ne s'était pas montré aussi démonstratif que lorsque Lee était à ses côtés pour jouer les supporters, elle avait passé tout le temps de la mission à surveiller son cousin, s'attendant à tout moment à recevoir un kunai dans le dos. Kiba s'était montré presque aussi tendu qu'elle, jetant des regards assassins à Neji et se mettant à grogner dès qu'il s'approchait un peu trop à son goût, et Akamaru avait fait savoir son mécontentement en mâchouillant les chaussures du jeune Hyuga et en marquant son territoire à des endroits inappropriés. Hinata était certaine de n'avoir jamais vu Akamaru ricaner autant que dans cette mission, et, oui, Hinata était convaincue qu'Akamaru pouvait ricaner.

« Au… au… auriez-vous vu mon père ? I... Il a d... disparu. » Gai et Rock Lee avaient le don de la faire bredouiller presqu'autant que Naruto, non pas par attirance, mais parce qu'ils étaient tellement… tellement… eux. « Je… J'ai regardé tous les sites qu'il c… côtoie d'habitude m… mais je ne le trouve pas. » Elle sentit Maro s'approcher d'elle, la contemplant avec curiosité. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eut l'occasion de beaucoup parler tous les deux, et la vitesse à laquelle elle était passé d'un comportement normal à des bégayements nerveux le surprenait. Heureusement pour lui, Gai ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard. Ce qui lui allait très bien. Gai n'avait de toutes manières pas l'air du genre de type avec qui il aimerait causer.

Gai parut un peu étonné en apprenant la récente disparition de Hiashi. « Humm, vraiment. » Il prit un air songeur, ce qui était peu habituel venant de lui, toujours si pressé et excité. « Etrange. »

« J… Je… Je l'ai entendu jurer aussi. Tout à l'heure. » Cela, plus que tout, dérangeait Hinata au plus haut point. Jamais elle n'avait entendu son père jurer auparavant et, juste après ça, son expression était devenue vraiment étrange. Et à présent, il y avait le visage absent de Gai, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose.

« Vous êtes au courant de quelque chose ? » Soudainement, l'air pensif de Gai avait suffisamment piqué la curiosité d'Hinata pour lui faire oublier sa timidité.

Gai parut surprit, comme si l'absence des bredouillements l'avait sortit de sa torpeur. « Eh bien, c'était il y a bien longtemps, mais, qui sait ! Oui ! N'ai crainte, mon petit ! Je pense bien avoir une idée! » Il lui adressa un sourire éclatant. « Rentre chez toi tranquillement, tout ira pour le mieux! »

Voilà qui était bien trop facile. Hinata ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir quelques soupçons. Alors que Gai disparaissait en virevoltant dans la direction opposée, Hinata sentit comme une vague de courage la submerger. Il s'agissait de son père, après tout !

« Attendez ! » Son courage retrouvé avait balayé ses tics nerveux sans efforts. « Comment pourriez-vous savoir où il se trouve! Vous le connaissez à peine! »

Gai ralentit et poussa un soupir. « A vrai dire, si, je le connais. Tu savais que les ninjas entraînaient souvent les enfants de ceux qui avaient été leur professeur ou leurs coéquipiers ? »

« Oui, c'est pour ça que Kurenai est devenu mon maître. Elle a été entraînée par mon père avant qu'il ne devienne le Seigneur des Hyuga. »

« En effet. Eh bien, Hizashi, ton oncle, a été mon maître de son vivant. Et quelques années plus tard j'ai été pris en charge par ton père. C'est pour cela que j'ai entraîné Neji. Et, avant ça, mon propre père, Ogre, a entraîné ton père et ton oncle. Il m'a raconté deux ou trois histoires. Si j'ai bien compris, Hiashi était énervé aujourd'hui ? Il n'a pas l'esprit de la jeunesse, et les Iifernatis m'ont tout l'air d'être du genre à avoir le sang chaud ! Il s'est certainement senti un peu dépassé. J'ai ma petite idée sur l'endroit où il peut être, si j'en crois les histoires que m'a raconté mon père. »

« Oh… Je vois… »

« Rentre chez toi, Hinata. » Il la gratifia d'un autre sourire éblouissant, le pouce levé. « Je vais le retrouver. »

Hinata n'avait aucune intention de rentrer chez elle. Mais après tout, elle était une kunoichi. Elle acquiesça, et, une fois que Gai reprit sa course, elle et Maro le suivirent à distance.

* * *

Gaara s'était trouvé un endroit propice à la contemplation des étoiles dans la demeure des Hyuga. C'était une chose qu'il faisait tous les soirs, même une fois débarrassé de Shukaku. Il aimait les observer, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elles étaient toujours là, à leur place. Même de Konoha, il pouvait apercevoir ses constellations favorites. Bien sûr, la vue était quelque peu obstruée par les arbres, mais restaient visibles.

Gaara regarda à sa gauche en entendant un bruit. Seuls ses yeux remuèrent. Il réprima un grognement en voyant son oncle apparaître. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à le supporter ce soir, mais, à la réflexion, il n'était jamais d'humeur à le supporter tout court, en fait. Ses oncles avaient une fâcheuse tendance à exploser quand ils s'approchaient de lui.

Alors que Jhimey montait sur le toit, Gaara l'ignora. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il finirait par s'en aller ?

« Salut Gaara. » Dit Jhimey. Gaara soupira discrètement. C'aurait été trop beau!

Il ne lui répondit pas.

A sa grande contrariété, Jhimey ne s'en offusqua pas et s'assit à côté de lui. Pas trop près, mais suffisamment pour discuter. Gaara était déterminé à ne pas lâcher un mot à son oncle. Pas un seul.

Pendant une bonne demi-heure, aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche.

« Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu m'évites comme un pestiféré ? » Demanda enfin Jhimey.

Gaara ne dit rien.

« C'est drôle, neveu. Tu t'imagines que je suis comme Yashamaru, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Il est étrange qu'un jeune homme qui devrait pourtant avoir plus que quiconque appris à ne pas juger les gens au premier abord réagisse de cette manière. Après tout, tu es celui que Yashamaru qualifiait de monstre. Il le disait tout le temps, tu sais ? Il disait que quand tu étais petit, tu passais ton temps à traquer les autres enfants avec ton sable pour leur faire du mal. Il disait que tu aimais voir la souffrance dans les yeux des gens. » Jhimey haussa les épaules. « Je ne l'ai jamais cru. Tu m'as toujours eu l'air d'un petit garçon comme les autres. Tu étais plus sage que ton frère et ta sœur. Kankuro était un gamin surexcité. Il faisait tourner ta mère en bourrique. Et Temari est devenue intenable dès l'instant où elle a commencé à ramper. Vos parents en ont bavé pour les surveiller. Toi, cependant, tu étais toujours calme. Je reconnais que je n'étais pas toujours là pour l'affirmer, j'avais déjà une tribu à diriger. Tu sais ce que c'est d'être responsable de tout un peuple, n'est-ce pas ? De ce fait, Hajeem avait plus tendance à croire en la parole de Yashamaru. J'étais son frère, mais les aînés écoutent rarement leurs cadets, hein ? Intéressant, ça, d'ailleurs, nous sommes tous les deux les cadets. Les membres de notre lignée avaient presque toujours trois enfants. Paraitrait-il que c'est un chiffre sacré, comme le fait que le Arrl de la tribu de L'Ombre de la Chouettene puisse être que le septième fils d'un septième fils. Les gens aiment les chiffres, pour une raison qui m'échappe. En tout cas, j'avais également une grande sœur, comme Temari. Elle était l'enfant du milieu, ceci dit, et Hajeem était l'aîné. Ce n'était pas un mauvais frère, tu sais. Mais il est devenu de plus en plus paranoïaque après ta naissance. Il y a bien une explication à cela, mais j'imagine que tu n'es pas curieux de la connaître, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix de Jhimey se crispait de plus en plus. « C'est vraiment trop drôle ! De voir que toi, considéré comme un monstre alors que tu n'étais qu'un simple enfant sans ami, blessé par ceux que tu aimais, tu refuses de m'accorder le moindre crédit. Et tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! Je pourrais rester ici toute la nuit à te raconter comment ton père s'est transformé en cinglé paranoïaque que tu resterais planté ici comme un rocher ! Bordel ! »

Jhimey se leva et sauta du toit. « Pourquoi je m'entête ? » Grommela-t-il avant de descendre.

Gaara fixa l'endroit que Jhimey avait abandonné, et se sentit terriblement mal. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser son oncle. Il ne lui était absolument pas venu à l'esprit qu'il lui faisait subir exactement le même traitement qu'on lui avait administré pendant des années. Il avait jugé son oncle avant même de chercher à le connaitre.

Peut-être devait-il faire quelque chose à ce sujet.


	39. Filature

**Chapitre Trente Neuf**

**Filature**

Une fois par semaine, les esclaves de l'usine de Moreel avaient droit à un jour de repos. On leur donnait même un peu d'argent. Pas suffisamment pour s'acheter quoi que ce soit d'onéreux, et ils devaient rendre des comptes à fin de la journée ou faire face aux conséquences. Ils avaient cependant de quoi se payer un ou deux repas corrects, voir un petit quelque chose pour eux-mêmes.

Rock Lee ne pouvait que reconnaître le bon sens de cet homme. En offrant certains privilèges à ces esclaves, il pouvait presque se garantir leur loyauté. Lee doutait que ceux-ci soient enclins à se rebeller contre un maître si compréhensif. Cela n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Lee, mais il lui fallait tout de même trouver une manière de vaincre la Fumée.

Cependant, étant donné qu'il n'avait pour le moment aucune idée de la manière dont il allait mener une telle opération et qu'il n'avait pas encore eut la moindre nouvelle de Shikamaru et Temari, Rock Lee se permit de s'intéresser un peu aux étranges questions que lui posait Zanne.

Ce jour-ci, Zanne était sortit de l'usine d'un pas sûr et déterminé. Rock Lee l'avait suivit. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle cet homme paraissait tant s'intéresser à lui, et avait bien l'intention de comprendre.

Lee fila donc Zanne à travers les étranges rues pavées de la ville. Celui-ci semblait passablement pressé, et n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards autour de lui, comme s'il sentait la présence de Lee. Lee, ceci étant, connaissait parfaitement les principes de bases de la filature. Toujours se positionner en hauteur. Il était étonnant de voir que la plupart des gens ne pensaient jamais à lever la tête en cas de danger. C'était une chose que l'on enseignait très tôt aux jeunes ninjas. Et, bien que Lee soit incapable de faire adhérer ses pieds le long des murs ou des branches comme ses camarades, il était suffisamment vif et agile pour sauter de toit en toit sans se fatiguer.

Rock Lee ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils se dirigeaient dans un quartier de plus en plus douteux. Des bâtiments délabrés s'étaient à moitié écroulés à certains endroits. La zone était particulièrement crasseuse. Trop pour le confort de Lee.

Au bout d'un moment, Zanne s'arrêta devant un petit bâtiment dont la porte était ornée d'un curieux symbole rouge. Lee sauta sur le toit et parvint à s'approcher silencieusement de l'entrée. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis la voix d'une femme résonna.

« Revenez plus tard, nous ne sommes pas encore ouverts. » Dit-elle d'une voix éraillée.

« Je ne suis pas là pour les femmes j'ai une question à vous poser. »

Il y eut un long silence, puis « Vous n'avez pas l'air bien riche_…_ Combien d'argent avez-vous ? Les informations sont au même tarif que tout ce que vous trouverez ici. »

Zanne marchanda un moment avec la femme. Il lui donna finalement quelques pièces. « Une femme du nom d'Audalia a travaillé ici il y a dix-sept ans environ. Yeux et cheveux noirs. Dans les vingt-cinq ans. Savez-vous ce qu'elle est devenue? »

« Imbécile. Croyez-vous que je me souviens de toutes les donzelles qui passent par ici? »

Zanne soupira et lui tendit un peu plus d'argent.

« Mais… Maintenant que vous le dites… » La femme réfléchit. « Oui, je me souviens d'elle. Elle travaillait bien ici il y a dix-sept ans, mais elle s'est fait renverser par une calèche. Une étrangère a essayé de la soigner avec des gestes insensés, mais heureusement une ambulance est arrivée à temps et s'est occupé d'elle. Ils l'ont emmenée à l'hôpital qui se trouve à quelques rues d'ici. Je me rappelle que l'étrangère leur baragouinait des trucs à propos d'un certain genre de médecine de chez elle. Du non jotsue, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je me souviens que quelques heures plus tard, un homme est venu ici pour la voir. Un de ses clients, j'imagine. Il était plutôt propre sur lui, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Zanne la remercia, de manière peu courtoise, probablement à cause du prix qu'il avait dû mettre, et repartit aussitôt en direction de l'hôpital mentionné par la femme. Rock Lee attendit que la porte se referme et s'apprêtait à sauter du toit lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit de nouveau. Un garçon aux vêtements usés en sortit, et descendit la rue à toute allure. A la surprise de Lee, le gamin se faufila dans une bouche d'égout comme un lapin dans son terrier. Rock Lee se sentit particulièrement curieux, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser distraire. Il lui fallait suivre Zanne. Alors, fléchissant les jambes, il bondit sur le toit d'à côté et rattrapa son retard.

L'hôpital était un imposant bâtiment entièrement blanc. Le nez affuté de Lee reconnut les effluves généralement associées à ce genre d'endroit. Mis à part l'absence de chakra que Lee ressentait toujours à proximité de l'hôpital de Konoha, les deux bâtiments étaient plutôt similaires. Il suivit Zanne à l'intérieur, s'aidant de la foule et de ses sens aiguisés pour s'orienter en toute discrétion.

Zanne s'approcha de l'accueil et demanda la salle des archives. Le buraliste lui indiqua le chemin, et Zanne reprit sa route. Rock Lee le suivit à distance, adoptant une démarche assurée, comme s'il savait parfaitement où il allait. Une autre aptitude enseignée aux ninjas. Plus on avait l'air sûr de soit, moins les gens vous regardait avec suspicion.

Après quelques escaliers et déambulations dans les couloirs, Zanne arriva à la salle des archives de l'hôpital. Il s'approcha du bureau tandis que Lee se glissait dans un coin. Il sourit. La salle était encombrée d'étagères pleines de livres et de classeurs. Idéal pour l'espionnage ! Rock Lee escalada l'une des étagères et se dirigea sans un bruit jusqu'à Zanne. Celui-ci avait trouvé la responsable des archives, qui le lorgnait d'un air peu engageant.

« Bonjour, j'aurais besoin d'informations concernant une patiente qui aurait été amenée ici il y a dix-sept ans. Une femme du nom d'Audalia Fantuen. »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous ces renseignements ? » Demanda la vieille femme avec suspicion.

« Pour mon maître. » Zanne dévoila le bracelet accroché à son poignet indiquant qu'il était un esclave. « Il ne m'a pas précisé ses motivations, désolé. »

La femme jeta un coup d'œil au bracelet avec dédain, mais se mit à fouiller dans ses documents. « Je me souviens de ce dossier. Je venais tout juste de commencer à travailler en temps qu'infirmière. Miss Fantuen s'était fait renverser par une calèche. Elle avait subi de graves commotions internes. Une autre femme était avec elle. Une étrangère aux cheveux blonds accompagnée d'une petite fille. Ah, le voilà ! Voyons voir... »

« Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos de l'étrangère? » Demanda Zanne.

La buraliste grogna. « C'était une sorte de cinglée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de raconter qu'elle était capable de soigner les gens juste en les touchant! Ah, oui, elle nous avait donné ce document sensé confirmer ses dires, mais tout est gribouillé en écriture barbare de shinobi. Je crois qu'elle s'était présentée sous le nom de Tsunade Senju de Konoha, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Rock Lee se figea. _Imbéciles ! _Pensa-t-il. _Si vous aviez laissé Dame Tsunade s'occuper de cette femme, elle aurait pu s'en sortir! Mais, si Dame Tsunade..._

La buraliste continua.

« La patiente n'arrêtait pas de hurler à propos de ses enfants. Comme quoi il fallait donner de l'argent à ceux qui s'en occupaient. L'étrangère a dit qu'elle se chargerait de ça et s'est enfin décidée à partir avec la gamine. Elle n'est jamais revenue. Cela à au moins eut le mérite d'être utile. Qu'elle ait menti ou non, ça a calmé la patiente. Elle est morte cinq minutes après. Deux heures plus tard, deux hommes sont arrivés à l'hôpital, à peu près au même moment. L'un d'entre eux s'appelait Moreel Tumas. Il cherchait désespérément Miss Fantuen. Le second était le frère de la défunte, le lieutenant Fantuen. Lui et Monsieur Tumas se sont fortement disputés. C'est tout ce que j'ai dans ce dossier. »

« N'avez-vous rien à propos de ses enfants ? » Demanda Zanne.

« Nous n'avons absolument aucun document d'une Miss Fantuen qui aurait accouché dans cet hôpital, il ne sont donc pas nés ici. Comme je viens de vous le dire, nous n'avons jamais revu cette étrangère, donc nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si elle a réussi à retrouver les enfants, et si ce fut le cas, ce qu'elle en a fait. Si ça se trouve, elle s'est enfuie avec eux et les a fait mijoter dans son ragoût ou que sais-je encore. Nous avons néanmoins cette note, retraçant ce que criait la défunte. 172 Rue de la Rivière Nord. Chez Hayluee, Antiquités et Prêteur sur gage. Je ne peux qu'en déduire qu'elle les avait confiés aux propriétaires. »

Zanne remercia la femme et s'en alla. Rock Lee, de son côté, était encore trop chamboulé pour pouvoir bouger. Dame Tsunade est déjà venue ici ? Il fallait qu'il retrouve cette adresse avant Zanne. Il en avait fini avec l'espionnage! Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui s'était passé avec Dame Tsunade! Par chance, une fenêtre était restée ouverte à proximité de son perchoir. A peine la buraliste s'était-elle replongée dans ses dossiers qu'il sauta par la fenêtre et atterrit sur le toit voisin. Il n'avait pas d'idée précise d'où il se trouvait, mais il savait qu'avec sa vitesse de déplacement, il devrait être capable de trouver l'endroit en question sans trop de difficulté. La ville était vaste, mais Lee doutait que la boutique se trouve dans les quartiers populaires. Il décida de se concentrer sur les zones moins fréquentées !

Courant à pleine vitesse, Rock Lee sautait de toit en toit sans oublier de consulter les différents panneaux d'indications, jusqu'à tomber sur la rue de la Rivière Nord. Il redescendit enfin à terre. Le quartier n'était pas aussi délabré que le précédent, mais une aura de misère persistait dans l'atmosphère. Rock Lee se demanda s'il était le seul à la ressentir.

Il marcha lentement de long de la rue, à la recherche d'un panneau d'agence de prêts. Il finit par le repérer. Il s'agissait d'un immeuble à deux étages doté d'une grande vitrine. Le nom de la boutique était inscrit sur la vitre en lettres bleues. On pouvait voir certains bibelots de l'extérieur, des assiettes et des tasses asiatiques, et un petit carrousel mobile à la peinture abîmée avec un cheval dont le museau était cassé. Il pouvait même entendre une petite mélodie de fond de là où il était.

Et là, contemplant depuis la fenêtre l'intérieur de la boutique et écoutant cette douce musique, Rock Lee ressentit une étrange émotion. Comme si un souvenir qu'il avait longtemps conservé au fond de lui commençait à refaire surface. Il secoua la tête et poussa la porte.

Quelqu'un se tenait derrière le comptoir, un homme âgé avec des yeux amers. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rock Lee alors que celui-ci entrait dans la boutique. Lee sentit une autre paires d'yeux posée sur lui, et fit mine de regarder autour de lui. Dans un coin, une adolescente balayait le sol. Elle le fixait avec de grands yeux, l'air presque effrayé.

Etait-ce juste son imagination ou ces deux là avaient l'air de le reconnaître ?

Rock Lee ignora les regards de l'homme et s'approcha du comptoir. « Bonjour. » Salua-t-il chaleureusement avec toute la politesse dont il était capable. « J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser. »

« A moins que ce ne soit à propos des marchandises, je n'ai rien à vous dire. » Répliqua l'homme.

« Oh, mais ça concerne certaines personnes ayant vécu ici. Les deux enfants d'une femme nommée Audalia Fantuen. »

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, et Lee eut la confirmation qu'il savait de qui il parlait. « Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom de toute ma vie ! »

« Si, vous le connaissez. » Répondit Lee calmement. « Votre corps vous trahit. Qu'est-il arrivé aux enfants? »

L'homme gronda et sortit un révolver de sous son comptoir. Ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle réaction, Lee eut un mouvement de recul.

« Sortez de ma boutique avant que je ne vous refroidisse ! » Hurla l'homme comme un névrosé. Lee était convaincu qu'il aurait pu désarmer l'homme sans lui faire de mal en l'espace d'une seconde, mais ne voulant pas perdre sa couverture, il ressortit calmement du magasin.

Lee soupira. « Si seulement Neji était là... » Son coéquipier aurait certainement trouvé une solution pour lui tirer les vers du nez ! Neji avait toujours été plus doué que lui côté subtilité.

Il reposa les yeux sur le carrousel. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il était attiré par cet objet.

_J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part… Mais où…_

Alors qu'il fouillait profondément dans ses souvenirs, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer dans une allée voisine. Craignant de voir l'homme réapparaitre avec son arme, il se prépara à quitter les lieux.

« Mory, c'est toi ? » Une voix à peine audible s'échappa de l'allée.

Suspectant un piège, mais trop curieux pour s'en inquiéter, Lee scruta l'allée. C'était la fille du magasin. Elle semblait nerveuse et effrayée, et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la porte comme si le propriétaire allait en sortir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Lee s'approcha. « Je suis désolé, mais mon nom est Rock Lee du village de Konoha. »

Les yeux de la fille s'écarquillèrent. « Le village de Konoha. Connaitrais-tu une femme du nom de Tsunade ? »

« Oui, elle est l'Hokage du village de le Feuille. » Répondit-il.

« Est-ce qu'elle… Oh, on ne peut pas parler ici ! Pas avec mon père juste à côté ! Pourrait-on se retrouver plus tard au Parc de la Triade ? Vers minuit ? »

Lee hésita. Cela signifiait s'échapper de l'usine et sortir en pleine nuit, heure à laquelle les esclaves n'avaient rien à faire dans les rues.

Il sourit, ses dents s'illuminant à la lumière du jour. « Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde ! »

* * *

Les esclaves du manoir du Nord étaient obligés de dormir dans une grande salle commune qui ressemblait beaucoup aux écuries aux yeux de Shikamaru, mis à part le fait qu'elle était aménagée d'une série couchettes les une à côté des autres. Sans la moindre intimité. Cela permettait aux gens de la Fumée de garder un œil sur eux. Et ne facilitait pas les activités nocturnes.

Cependant, c'était sans compter les ninjas.

« Tu es prête ? » Murmura Shikamaru à l'oreille de Temari. Tous deux avaient été assignés à une couchette double. Ce qui était un avantage. Quand bien même ils passeraient la nuit entière à se chuchoter leurs plans au creux de l'oreille, les gens autour en concluraient qu'ils discutaient comme n'importe quel couple ordinaire.

Temari hocha légèrement la tête. Elle paraissait tendue, et Shikamaru eut la vague impression que cela était moins dû à leurs projets de ce soir qu'à leur actuelle proximité. Il décida de ne pas trop y penser. Il avait besoin de se concentrer.

Ils exécutèrent un rapide signe avec leurs mains et tous deux firent apparaître des leurres à leur effigie. Shikamaru et Temari allèrent se cacher dans les buissons poussant juste sous la fenêtre du bureau du maître du manoir.

« Bon, c'est parti. » Temari entreprit d'escalader le mur du bâtiment. Shikamaru la suivit.

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils ont fait grimper tout ce lierre sur les murs? Pas que je m'en plaigne. » Demanda Temari.

« Je ne sais pas, mais c'est bien pratique. » Répondit Shikamaru.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la fenêtre. Temari tira un petit couteau qu'elle avait certainement chipé quelque part et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Avec précaution, au cas où elle se mettait à grincer, elle poussa la vitre et se glissa à l'intérieur, suivie par Shikamaru.

Shikamaru patienta un instant le temps que ses yeux s'adaptent à l'obscurité. Puis, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui, il s'approcha de la porte et y plaqua son oreille. Etant donné qu'il était incapable de déchiffrer les pattes de mouches qui servaient d'écriture au peuple de la Fumée, il avait été relégué au poste de guetteur.

Temari utilisa de nouveau son couteau pour forcer le tiroir du bureau et se mit à fouiller dans les nombreux dossiers. Shikamaru soupira et se prépara pour une longue nuit. A moins qu'un garde n'apparaisse pour contrôler la zone, la soirée risquait de s'avérer particulièrement ennuyeuse.

Cependant, Shikamaru se trompait. Temari ne mit pas bien longtemps à découvrir quelque chose d'étrange.

« Hey, viens voir ça. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Shikamaru la rejoignit et regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Eh, c'est écrit dans notre langue ! » Il survola rapidement la feuille. « Oh… Non… »

Temari semblait prête à assassiner quelqu'un. « Cet idiot ! Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pense ? »

Shikamaru lorgna le document. Les mots ne se modifièrent pas pour autant. La tournure des phrases avait beau être élaborée, le message restait clair. Le Daimyo du Pays du Vent, l'homme que toute la famille de Temari qualifiait de demeuré féodal, entretenait une liaison avec la Fumée. La preuve était écrite noir sur blanc sous les yeux de Shikamaru. « Il s'imagine que les soldats de la Fumée vont gentiment se retirer après s'être occupé des shinobi ? Qui pourrait croire une telle chose ? »

Temari grogna. « Ouais, il croit vraiment qu'ils vont le laisser tranquille s'il leur livre les ninjas, et qu'il pourra ensuite régner sur tout le pays. Mais, » Temari leva un autre document. « Apparemment, ces dossiers sont ici parce que notre nouveau 'maître' est un politicien, et accessoirement l'une des rares personnes capable de lire notre écriture. Il a traduit le message du demeuré féodal. Cependant, si j'en crois ce que je peux lire ici, ils n'ont aucune intention de suivre ce plan. Le message dit qu'ils comptent envahir la capitale du Vent et remplacer le demeuré féodal par l'un de leurs gouverneurs. »

« Il faut absolument qu'on alerte Gaara. » Marmonna Shikamaru.

« Ah, je me charge de ça. »Temari sourit et invoqua Kamatari. La belette du vent apparut sur le bureau dans un nuage de fumée. « Kamatari, j'ai besoin de toi pour retrouver Gaara au plus vite. » Temari lui résuma rapidement la situation.

« Pas de problème, c'est noté. Je connais son odeur presque aussi bien que la tienne et celle de Kankuro. » Dit la belette. Kamatari sauta sur-le-champ pas la fenêtre et s'envola en direction des terres shinobi.

« Il saura se souvenir de tout ? » Demanda Shikamaru.

« Il a une très bonne mémoire. Je l'utilise comme messager depuis des années lorsque je n'ai pas de faucon sous la main. » Temari bailla.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Aww, c'est juste ces morveux de la Fumée. » Répondit Temari. « Je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont encore pires que Gaara quand il est l'heure d'aller au lit ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils ont peur des fantômes. »

Shikamaru gloussa. « Des fantômes ? »

« En fait, ils les appellent le peuple des ténèbres. Ils disent qu'ils peuvent les entendre hurler la nuit depuis les landes. » Temari poussa un soupir. « Et parfois, lorsqu'ils regardent par la fenêtre, ils aperçoivent une silhouette sombre tournée vers eux qui pointe… Oh… »

Temari, qui s'était déplacé vers la fenêtre afin d'illustrer ses propos, se figea. Shikamaru crut un instant qu'elle plaisantait, puis regarda à son tour.

Il y avait une ombre dehors. Non pas une personne cachée dans l'obscurité, mais une chose ressemblant réellement à une ombre, avec une forme humaine. Shikamaru vit briller deux yeux rouges. Il ne distinguait aucune forme de visage, juste deux lueurs rougeoyantes. Shikamaru sentait ces yeux scintillants posés sur lui. Le fixant. L'ombre sembla trembler et se dédoubler, comme si elle n'était pas seule. Puis, elle leva une main et la pointa droit sur Temari et Shikamaru.

C'est à cet instant qu'ils entendirent le hurlement. Rien à voir avec celui des loups garous, ni même celui des chiens ninjas. C'était plus léger, aérien, et éthéré. On aurait dit qu'il vibrait jusque dans le sol et dans leurs os.

Temari grogna et bondit hors du bâtiment, Shikamaru sur ses talons. Elle n'avait peut-être plus son éventail, mais s'était débrouillée pour récupérer quelques couteaux discrètement. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment, destinés aux combats, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de les envoyer droit sur la silhouette.

Ils passèrent à travers l'ombre, comme si elle n'était pas réellement présente. Finalement, l'apparition se troubla et s'évanouit.

Temari courut jusqu'à l'endroit où elle s'était tenue. Elle ramassa ses couteaux et regarda autour d'elle. Shikamaru vint la rejoindre.

« Aucune empreinte au sol. L'herbe n'est même pas aplatie ! Cette chose n'a pas l'air d'avoir la moindre substance… » Marmonna-t-il. « Tu y crois ? »

« Certainement pas. Je ne crois pas aux fantômes. » Gronda-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça alors ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais ce n'était pas un fantôme. » Répondit Temari avec conviction.

Shikamaru frissonna. Si elle en était sûre, ce n'était pas son cas. Il pouvait toujours sentir des yeux posés sur lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à détecter une goutte de chakra.

Pas la moindre goutte.


	40. Par-dessus bord

**Chapitre Quarante**

**Par-dessus bord**

Neji et Kankuro savaient que la pleine lune réapparaîtrait bientôt, et qu'ils n'atteindraient pas la rive à temps. Kankuro se transformerait quoi qu'il advienne, et lorsque ce serait le cas, il se retrouverait sur un bateau à des kilomètres de toute terre, rempli de marins que son côté sauvage serait ravi d'utiliser comme en-cas. La meilleure solution était encore de se servir de la rune, même si cela déplaisait fortement à Neji. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment l'idée d'avoir à forcer un autre shinobi à lui obéir. Ceci étant, il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de laisser Kankuro se promener en toute liberté, ce qui ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Ils ne pouvaient pas apercevoir la lune, mais Neji possédait une montre qu'il surveillait de temps à autres. Aux alentours de huit heures du soir, Kankuro serrait les dents alors que la fourrure et les crocs commençaient à pousser. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de faire le moindre bruit suspect, au risque d'alerter les marins. Il était évident aux yeux de Neji que Kankuro souffrait, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas. Le Hyuga était impressionné. Quand bien même la métamorphose semblait être plus rapide et moins brutale que les fois précédentes, elle restait toujours douloureuse. Et il y avait toujours ces craquements d'os. Ca n'avait certainement rien d'agréable.

Finalement, Neji se retrouva face à un loup garou parfaitement transformé, toutes griffes dehors. Son regard s'attarda un peu sur ses crocs. Ils étaient aussi effilés que des poignards.

Il serra la rune entre ses doigts. Elle semblait brûler légèrement, c'en était presque douloureux, mais pas suffisamment pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il espéra que cela signifiait que la pierre fonctionnait. « Kankuro. Ne fais de mal à personne. Ne mords pas. Ne griffe pas. Rien. Je t'interdis d'attaquer qui que ce soit sur ce bateau. » Le loup fixa Neji, ses babines tremblaient, laissant échapper un grognement. Au bout d'un moment, il s'assit par terre, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

Neji put respirer de nouveau.

Quelques heures passèrent ainsi. Neji commença à se sentir somnolent. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas dormit correctement, notamment parce que lorsqu'il se réveillait après avoir assisté à un souvenir, il se levait directement, incapable de se rendormir. Ce qui lui tapait singulièrement sur les nerfs.

Cependant, lorsque Neji finit réellement par s'endormir, il eut l'impression d'être encore réveillé. Il pouvait enfin avoir un rêve ordinaire, mais, il ne savait pourquoi, son subconscient était en train de le gâcher en le faisant atterrir dans cette même cabine, en compagnie du loup garou. La seule différence évidente était le fait que Kankuro était en train de dévorer un énorme lézard grillé dans une écuelle pour chien.

« Ne le laisse pas manger le cerveau ! Ce n'est pas bon pour les loups garous ! » Lui recommanda Rock Lee, occupé à faire ses abdos, allongé sur le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ses croquettes ? » Demanda doucement Gaara. Il regardait son frère avec un sourire inhabituel.

« Elles sont sur le pont. Je vais les chercher. » Neji se leva et essaya de voler jusqu'à la rambarde mais, sans raison apparente, il n'était pas assez léger. Il espéra que personne n'avait remarqué qu'il ne portait pas son peignoir.

_Quel genre de maître es-tu ! Réveille-toi, inconscient, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_ Neji se retourna. Un grand loup à la fourrure argentée se tenait devant lui, l'air contrarié. Il s'avança en grognant. Neji recula en apercevant ses crocs luisants. Il tenta d'éviter de se concentrer sur la gueule de la bête, et remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Le loup n'avait pas de queue.

« Où est passée ta queue ? »

_Ce n'est pas vraiment le plus urgent, mon garçon. Réveille-toi ! Ton loup garou a besoin de toi ! Réveille-toi !_

Neji ouvrit les yeux et se maudit. Il s'était endormi ! Il regarda autour de lui et son cœur manqua un battement. Kankuro n'était plus là.

Il sortit en trombe de la cabine à la recherche de Kankuro. C'est là qu'il remarqua l'odeur. Une odeur plutôt forte, un peu comme… Neji jeta un œil autour de lui et repéra une flaque jaunâtre sur le sol.

« Dites-moi que je rêve. » Marmonna-t-il. Il avait déjà connu une expérience similaire grâce à Akamaru. Ce chien était un réservoir sans fond !

Au moins, cela lui donnait un indice de la direction qu'il avait prise. Grimaçant à cause de l'odeur, Neji suivit sa trace, arriva à un croisement et aperçu une grande queue touffue disparaître dans un autre couloir.

« Kankuro ! Kankuro ! » Souffla Neji. Mais, soit Kankuro ne l'entendit pas, soit il n'était pas forcé de lui répondre tant qu'il ne recevait pas un ordre direct. Neji s'apprêta à lui donner un nouvel ordre lorsqu'il entendit un cri.

Neji s'élança dans le couloir. Un membre de l'équipage fixait le loup bipède avec des yeux effarés, tandis que celui-ci continuait à marquer son territoire comme si de rien n'était. Le marin, équipé d'un seau et d'une serpillère, et qui était manifestement en train de laver le sol, commença à frapper Kankuro à l'aide du manche de son outil. Neji s'attendait presque à ce que l'homme se fasse décapiter sur-le-champ, mais Kankuro se contenta de grogner et de s'éloigner de cette chose agaçante qui lui tapait sur la tête. Neji bondit entre les deux et arracha la serpillère des mains de l'homme.

« Arrêtez ! Vous ne faîtes que l'énerver ! » S'agaça-t-il. « Kankuro, retourne dans la cabine ! Tout de suite. »

Kankuro se mit à geindre, mais obéit d'un air maussade. Neji se retourna vers l'homme en l'entendant bafouiller. Celui-ci le pointait du doigt, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Ecoutez. » Neji leva les mains. « Calmez-vous. »

« Nyboda! » Hurla l'homme en s'enfuyant comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Bien que Neji n'ait qu'une connaissance très limité de la langue de ces marins, il reconnaissait ce mot. Le capitaine l'avait utilisé une fois en désignant Gaara. Neji avait demandé à Kankuro ce qu'il signifiait, et celui-ci avait répondu en grognant que cela pouvait signifier à la fois « mauvais esprits » et « Démon ».

Voilà qui n'était pas rassurant. Neji doutait que les marins apprécient l'idée qu'un loup garou se cache dans leur navire. Tandis que Kankuro avait passé son temps cloitré dans la cabine afin de gérer au mieux son mal de mer, Neji s'était un peu promené sur le bateau. Et même si la compréhension n'était pas des plus évidentes entre lui l'équipage, il avait néanmoins appris deux ou trois choses. Il s'était par ailleurs rendu compte que, comme Kankuro d'une certaine manière, ils étaient plutôt du genre superstitieux. Il avait également entendu quelques rumeurs à propos des loups garous, car apparemment les marins en avaient entendu parler. Aucune d'entre elles n'étaient encourageante.

Neji fonça de nouveau jusqu'à la cabine et réfléchit à la situation. Il ne parlait pas le langage des marins, et la seule personne susceptible de le comprendre était le capitaine, mais il était loin d'être convaincu que celui-ci l'écouterait. Soudain, il entendit le son d'une foule se rassemblant sur le pont. Et, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas un traitre mot de ce qu'ils racontaient, leur ton, lui, était on ne peut plus clair.

« Joli coup, tu n'aurais pas pu te retenir ? » Siffla Neji. Kankuro gémit.

Neji entendit le bruit de la foule se rapprocher d'eux. Ils étaient tellement bruyants qu'ils auraient pu être entendus à des kilomètres. Il fallait absolument qu'ils sortent d'ici. Kankuro n'avait encore attaqué personne, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il soit incapable de s'énerver en cas de danger. Il attrapa son sac de voyage et les rouleaux d'invocation de Kankuro.

« Suis-moi. Et souviens-toi, n'attaque personne. » Neji jeta un regard noir à Kankuro, qui gémit de plus belle. Neji ouvrit la porte et s'élança dans la direction opposée à la foule, Kankuro sur ses talons. Il savait qu'il existait un autre escalier menant au pont. Tous d'eux le grimpèrent à toute vitesse. Ce n'est que là que Neji réalisa à quel point le navire remuait. Il en comprit la raison en arrivant sur le pont. Apparemment, Kankuro avait eu la bonne idée de se transformer en plein milieu d'une tempête. Le bateau tanguait et roulait sur les vagues, et l'eau tombait à verse. Et il entendait l'équipage se rapprocher dangereusement. Pire, certains d'entre eux étaient restés sur le pont, et, apercevant Kankuro dans sa nouvelle forme, se mirent à hurler.

« Qu'ees que c'ees ? » Le capitaine s'approcha d'eux à grands pas, l'air furieux. «Tu caches un démon? »

«Non, c'est Kankuro. Il... »

«Lui ees un démon du Sud. J'ai déjà vu avant. Bête. Animal. Ils tuent. Voilà ce que tu voulais faire? Ramener un démon chez lui? » Le capitaine lança un regard menaçant à Neji. « Tu ees un gardien des loups, oui? »

« Ecoutez, il s'est fait transformer il y a quelques mois. Nous voulons juste lever sa malédiction. » Répondit Neji. « Vous ne risquez rien. Je peux le garder sous contrôle. »

Le capitaine sourit, mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux. « Dans ce cas… » L'homme fit mine de s'en aller, mais Neji sentit qu'il s'apprêtait à leur bondir dessus. Il pouvait le deviner à sa posture. Neji se prépara à l'éviter.

Il avait raison. D'un geste étonnamment vif, le capitaine dégaina un vieux coutelas. Mais au lieu de les attaquer, comme s'y attendait Neji, il trancha un cordage. Neji leva les yeux et vit une poutre fondre dans leur direction.

« Attention ! » Cria Neji en bondissant de côté. Mais Kankuro ne bougea pas. Il se redressa et tenta de bloquer la poutre. Malheureusement, celle-ci était trop large, même pour ses griffes acérées. Les griffes du loup garou s'enfoncèrent dans le bois et la poutre continua son chemin, se balançant par-dessus la rambarde.

Neji se retourna pour lui venir en aide, mais il sentit la lame du capitaine dans son dos. Se retournant à toute vitesse, il la para à l'aide d'un kunai et lui fit lâcher prise. Avec un grondement de colère, il frappa la poitrine du capitaine de sa paume, lui brisant plusieurs côtes au passage. Cela suffit à le mettre hors course.

Puis il entendit comme un cri étranglé. Il fit volte-face et vit Kankuro essayant désespérément de s'agripper à la poutre. Manifestement, ses griffes s'étaient décrochées, et il commençait à glisser sur le bois humide. Neji réalisa que, incapable d'utiliser son chakra sous cette forme, il ne pouvait simplement pas adhérer au pilier. Il sauta sur la poutre et attrapa sa main.

Un son métallique se fit entendre derrière lui. Neji leva les yeux pour voir qu'un canon avait été tourné droit sur eux.

Neji poussa un juron. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa défense ultime tout en retenant un loup garou ! Il pouvait toujours tenter de retenir le projectile avec sa paume, mais il n'était pas convaincu que le résultat serait des plus efficaces contre un objet inanimé dépourvu de point de chakra.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution.

Canalisant du chakra dans ses pieds afin de s'assurer une bonne prise sur la poutre, Neji leva sa main libre et activa son Byakugan. Il pouvait clairement voir le boulet dans le canon. Il pouvait même voir l'explosion se déclencher à l'intérieur de l'engin. Il y eut un éclat retentissant et le boulet de canon fondit sur lui. Il concentra son chakra dans sa paume et frappa. De toutes ses forces.

Le projectile s'écrasa contre le chakra concentré dans sa main et rebondit. Neji se réjouit l'espace d'une seconde, avant d'entendre une sorte de grincement sinistre. Il baissa les yeux et soupira d'exaspération. La pauvre poutre n'avait pas apprécié la violence de l'impact. Elle tombait en morceau. Avec un craquement sourd, elle finit par abandonner la lutte, entraînant Neji et Kankuro dans l'océan déchaîné.

Le chakra de Neji lui avait permis de rester fixé à la poutre, mais Kankuro avait fini par glisser. Il tomba à l'eau en poussant un cri effrayé.

Il ne refit pas surface.

Neji, paniqué, passa la tête sous l'eau, son Byakugan toujours activé. Il aperçu la silhouette du loup sombrer rapidement.

_Il ne peut pas nager ?_ Pensa Neji. Il plongea. Il savait qu'il allait devoir utiliser une certaine dose de chakra pour le remonter. Si ça continuait, il allait bientôt finir à court. Il réussi néanmoins à atteindre Kankuro et le remonta jusqu'à la surface, près de la poutre. Il émergea enfin la tête de l'eau et regarda autour de lui. La poutre était toujours là. Mais le navire avait disparu.

Songeant qu'il aurait dû briser un peu plus que de simples côtes au capitaine, Neji nagea jusqu'au rondin flottant. Le loup garou tremblait et gémissait de peur, et probablement un peu de froid. Neji se concentra. Ils allaient finir geler en restant ici. Sans compter la présence d'éventuels requins. Il fallait qu'ils atteignent la terre. Il scanna les alentour avec son Byakugan. Loin, très loin, il aperçut un peu de terre. Il était incapable de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un îlot ou de la terre ferme, et, honnêtement, s'en fichait pas mal sur l'instant. Une terre était une terre. Neji usa de son chakra pour les propulser et les pousser dans la bonne direction.

L'aube commençait à se lever lorsqu'il qu'il put enfin apercevoir l'île sans le Byakugan. Il était épuisé. Il avait drainé tout son chakra et il se sentait à présent nauséeux et prit de vertiges. Mais il devait continuer. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur l'eau, se concentrant sur ses mouvements. Avancer encore et encore. Il pouvait le faire. Il...

La main de Neji glissa de la poutre. Il voulut se débattre et remonter à la surface, mais ses bras semblaient refuser de lui obéir. Il se sentait entraîné par le poids de son propre sac et les deux rouleaux d'invocation de Kankuro. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ces foutus parchemins pesaient si lourd.

L'eau était magnifique. Etait-ce un requin, là-bas ? Oui, mais un petit. Brun. Plutôt gracieux, en fait. Et vraiment beau. Il nageait paisiblement.

Une main l'attrapa par le col et le remonta à la surface.

Neji toussa lorsque sa tête émergea de l'eau. Le sel lui brûlait les yeux.

« Hey, du calme Neji. » La voix n'était pas comme d'habitude, dure et railleuse. Elle était devenue presque douce. Kankuro paraissait toujours un peu rude, mais bien moins que d'ordinaire. « Je prends le relai à partir d'ici. Dors un peu. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être à court de chakra. »

Neji bailla et ferma les yeux. Oui. Dormir lui semblait être une bonne idée.

Il ne fit pas le moindre rêve cette fois-ci.

* * *

Kankuro essaya de ne pas regarder dans l'eau tandis qu'il diffusait son chakra dans la poutre afin de les mener plus rapidement jusqu'à la terre. Il évitait de baisser les yeux parce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il y verrait. Il savait ce par quoi était passé Neji cette nuit. Il se rappelait vaguement de la course et des cris, et le fait que Neji avait littéralement risqué sa vie pour le protéger. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de lui être redevable. Mais il l'était. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Neji. Il avait vu ce par quoi avait dû passer le jeune homme. Sa famille était complètement dérangée. Ceci étant, il avait la désagréable impression qu'il ne commençait à apprécier cet agaçant snobinard uniquement à cause de ces rêves, et cela le gênait particulièrement. Il se sentait forcé. Faussé. Abusé.

Kankuro chassa ce sentiment de son esprit lorsque la poutre rencontra le rivage. Grommelant, il souleva Neji et l'extirpa des vagues. Puis il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient arrivés sur une plage. Il remarqua une épaisse forêt de palmiers un peu plus loin. Ils allaient avoir besoin de se protéger du vent.

Kankuro invoqua ses marionnettes. Il commença par utiliser Shiroari afin de couper quelques palmiers. Il pourrait ensuite leur construire un abri.

Ca l'occuperait pour un temps.


	41. Ou pourquoi il ne faut pas énerver

**Chapitre Quarante et Un**

**Ou pourquoi il ne faut pas énerver Tsunade**

Maro ne voyait pas ce que cette Hinata avait de spécial. D'accord, elle était plutôt sympathique pour une Hyuga, il devait bien lui accorder ça, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Zeera avait choisi cette fille parmi tous les êtres humains qu'elle avait rencontré. Les chevaux Iifernati étaient connus pour avoir un certain sens du goût, et cette étrangère était probablement quelqu'un de bien. Mais il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que Zeera pouvait lui trouver de particulier, hormis le fait qu'elle était la seule personne acceptable dans sa famille de tyrans. C'était la principale raison qui poussait Maro à la suivre. Il espérait ainsi découvrir pourquoi l'une des juments de sa mère était devenue tellement obsédée par elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'un si bon cheval tombe entre les mains d'une personne capable de lui faire du mal. Ce serait inacceptable.

Bien sûr, il restait la possibilité que le problème ne vienne pas d'Hinata. Peut-être que quelque chose clochait tout simplement chez le cheval.

« Gai-sensei se dirige vers le bâtiment qui se trouve juste derrière celui-là. » Hinata s'arrêta devant une maison quelque peu délabré. Ou du moins, ce que Maro supposait être une maison. « Montons sur le toit et attendons de voir se qui se passe. » Hinata atterrit sur le toit d'un simple bond.

Maro grommela. Il était un guerrier, il n'avait pas de chakra ! Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était incapable de suivre. Avec un dernier grognement, il escalada le bâtiment à l'ancienne.

Hinata lui adressa un regard penaud. « Désolée, j'aurai dû penser à ça. J'ai tendance à oublier que tu n'es pas un ninja. »

« Le jour où je serai incapable de grimper sur le toit d'un bâtiment sera le jour où je serai devenu un invalide. » Marmonna-t-il avec irritation. Il baissa les yeux pour voir l'homme en étrange tenue verte passer la porte. « C'est un bar ? »

Hinata activa son Byakugan. « Oui… » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Maro, incapable de voir à l'intérieur.

« Il est… ivre. » Murmura-t-elle, sous le choc.

Maro aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir voir à travers un mur.

Gai n'était pas entré ici depuis des années. Il se souvenait que sont père l'avait emmené ici de temps en temps. Il ne lui avait pas permis de boire d'alcool avant d'obtenir sons rang de Genin, mais il avait tenu à passer le plus de temps possible avec son fils. De ce fait, il avait appris à connaître un peu l'équipe d'Ogre avant que ceux-ci n'atteignent le rang de Jonin et que lui-même ne fut assigné sous le commandement d'Hizashi, puis de Hiashi. Il se rappelait de la tension croissante au sein de l'équipe, ce qui l'avait toujours rendu un peu triste.

Gai savait que la partie était loin d'être gagnée. Les dernières conversations qu'il avait eues avec Hiashi avaient été… pénibles. Il s'était senti responsable d'informer Hiashi des dégâts qu'il causait sur Neji, bien avant l'examen Chunin. Gai avait soupçonné Neji de chercher la moindre occasion de se défouler sur sa cousine. Neji n'en avait jamais rien su, mais Gai avait remarqué son comportement envers Hinata, tenant plus du tyran que du shinobi. Hiashi avait davantage prit la chose comme un affront personnel plutôt qu'un avis concerné de la part d'un professeur (ce qui était pourtant le cas). Hiashi avait été d'autant plus furieux en apprenant le résultat du match confrontant les deux cousins. Une fois de plus, le Seigneur Hyuga avait interprété les inquiétudes de Gai comme une insulte doublée d'un Je-te-l'avais-dit. Ils n'avaient pas discuté depuis, bien que Gai ai noté de nettes améliorations. Même si Hiashi ne s'adressait jamais à Gai directement, ce dernier avait bien remarqué que Neji était mieux traité, et que le jeune homme avait fini par se détendre et se radoucir, sans pour autant se débarrasser de son attitude formelle et un peu trop raide.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, Gai redécouvrait une toute autre facette de Hiashi, qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années. Celui-ci était assit à la table favorite de son ancienne équipe. Cinq bouteilles étaient parfaitement alignées devant lui, toutes vides. Gai se rappelait ce jeu. Hiashi alignait les bouteilles et Hizashi et Tsume essayaient d'en vider le plus possible. C'était hilarant… Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Gai supposait que cela avait plutôt avoir avec la quantité d'alcool qu'ils ingurgitaient pendant qu'ils jouaient.

Gai se dirigea vers la table. Hiashi ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il était trop occupé avec Bouteille numéro six.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Marmonna Hiashi lorsque Gai s'arrêta enfin devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hiashi ? » Dit calmement Gai. Il n'aurait pas utilisé un ton si familier en tant normal, mais il se dit que Hiashi était trop éméché pour s'en formaliser maintenant.

« Oh, qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire, à ton avis, Crevette. » Répliqua Hiashi, focalisant toute son attention sur sa bouteille. Gai fronça le nez. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé "crevette".

Gai s'assit de l'autre côté de la table et fixa Hiashi. Sa rigidité et sa froideur habituelles semblaient s'être évaporées. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait oublié son attitude soignée et se tenait avachit sur sa chaise. Ce qui était plutôt déroutant. Ses yeux étaient troubles et un peu rouges, et sa voix, bien moins formelle que d'ordinaire, avait également quelque chose d'étrange. Ce n'était pas qu'il luttait pour articuler correctement, mais presque.

« Ta fille te cherche. » Dit Gai.

Hiashi grogna et laissa sa tête retomber sur la table.

Gai se pencha sur lui et le redressa. « Tu es ivre. »

Hiashi essaya de balayer sa main, mais il ne parvint qu'à agiter la sienne sous le nez de Gai. « Sans blague. »

Gai fronça les sourcils, ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre. Il pourrait rappeler ses responsabilités à Hiashi, mais… c'était probablement la pire chose à faire. Il soupçonnait justement ces responsabilités être en bonne partie à l'origine du problème. Une simple intuition.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Hiashi papillonna des yeux. On aurait presque pu penser qu'il faisait une sorte de crise d'épilepsie, mais Gai avait plutôt l'impression que son Byakugan s'activait et se désactivait contre son gré.

Hiashi tenta de baisser de nouveau la tête, mais Gai tint bon.

« Moi. » Dit-il, semblant observer une marque sur la table avec attention.

« Que veux-tu dire ? A part celui de ton intoxication actuelle, il n'y a aucun problème avec toi ! »

« Ma fille me déteste. » Répondit Hiashi, les yeux toujours rivés sur la table.

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une telle absurdité ? » Demanda Gai, choqué par cette affirmation.

« C'est un cheval qui l'a dit. »

« … Tu es plus saoul que je ne le pensais. »

« Non non non. » Hiashi agita de nouveau les mains devant lui, pas pour s'en prendre au nez de Gai, cette fois-ci. « Le cheval est comme un chien ninja. Tu te rappelles comment était Tsume avec son clébard ? C'est pareil. Le cheval me déteste, parce qu'il sait ce que ressent Hinata. Donc Hinata me déteste. »

Gai essaya de suivre sa logique. « Le fait qu'un cheval te déteste ne signifie pas que c'est le cas de ta fille. Tu es un père formidable et… »

« Non. » Hiashi lui tapota la poitrine avec son doigt. « Ogre était un bon père. Hizashi était un bon père. Tu es un bon père. Je suis un père monstrueux. »

« Je ne suis pas père. »

« Tu es un meilleur père pour Rock Lee, qui n'est même pas ton fils, que je ne le serai jamais pour ma propre chair et mon propre sang. » Dit Hiashi en reprenant une gorgée. Gai n'essaya pas de le stopper. Hiashi se pencha de nouveau sur la table en grognant. « Tout ce que le voulais était réussir à l'endurcir et j'ai fini par la terroriser. J'ai essayé de surveiller Neji et il a fini par haïr la famille entière. Et maintenant il y a une bande de nomades du Vent qui campent dans mon jardin et qui passent le plus clair de leur temps à dire des horreurs sur les Hyuga. Et tu sais quoi ? Ils ont raison. Complètement raison. »

« Hiashi, tu n'es pas Ogre et tu ne devrais pas à chercher à être comme lui. Il n'aurait pas voulu ça et tu le sais. Et quoi qu'Hizashi signifie pour toi, je suis convaincu qu'il est tout aussi responsable que toi de l'attitude de Neji, sinon plus. Tu élèves tes enfants différemment, ça ne fait pas de toi un mauvais père. Et si tu penses réellement que quelque chose ne va pas, ce n'est pas en restant picoler ici que tu arrangeras les choses. Si tu vois un problème, alors tu devrais te lever et faire en sorte de le résoudre. Passe donc du temps avec Hinata. Tu ne l'entraînes même plus ! Et c'est l'occasion idéale avec Kurenai qui est hors course! »

« Kurenai… » Les yeux de Hiashi s'éclairèrent à ce nom. « Oui! » S'écria-t-il comme s'il venait de découvrir le secret du Nirvana. Puis il se leva sans crier gare, vida le reste de sa bouteille, posa le cadavre à côté de ses copines et tituba jusqu'à la porte.

« Hiashi, attends ! Hiashi ! » Mais celui-ci était étonnamment rapide pour quelqu'un qui venait de se siffler six bouteilles de... il ne savait quoi à lui tout seul.

En sortant dans la rue, Hiashi s'arrêta un instant, l'air perdu. Puis il secoua la tête et se dirigea droit vers le bureau du Hokage. Gai le suivit, plus inquiet que jamais.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hinata et Maro les suivirent à leur tour.

* * *

Tsunade n'était pas dans ses meilleurs jours.

Toute cette histoire de guerre lui pesait déjà sur les nerfs. Il était déjà assez difficile de satisfaire tous les membres du conseil (certains peu enclins à engager leurs ninjas dans cette guerre, d'autre plutôt pressés de voir partir les réfugiés). Le conseil était le pire désavantage au poste de Hokage. Ca et la paperasse. Une paperasse qui lui avait prit toute la nuit ! Sérieusement, pourquoi était-elle donc forcée à annoncer ses intentions au Pays de la Fumée dans un document formel pendant que ceux-ci attaquait des innocents ! Où était la logique dans tout ça ?

Shizune fit irruption dans le bureau, l'air contrarié.

« Quoi encore ? » Hurla Tsunade.

« J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais… » Avant même de pouvoir terminer sa phrase, elle fut interrompue par une tornade humaine arrivant à son tour. Une tornade, littéralement, composée de chakra bleu. Celle-ci s'arrêta devant une étagère et la pointa du doigt.

« N'essayez pas d'empêcher un Hyuga d'aller là où il doit… Eh, où-êtes vous ? Oh, vous êtes là. » Hiashi se tourna vers Shizune, qui le regardait d'un air renfrogné.

Tsunade étudia un peu l'air vaseux d'Hiashi, ses yeux rouges et les vapeurs d'alcool qui émanaient de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu boire ? Ca sentait drôlement fort. « Vous êtes ivre. » Dit simplement Tsunade.

« Sans déconner. Pourquoi tout le monde me répète ça? » Répliqua Hiashi en se penchant vers Tsunade. Celle-ci se demanda un instant si elle était aussi pénible lorsqu'elle buvait. Certainement pas. Elle poussa un soupir. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter ça ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait causé tout ce mauvais karma?

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. » Continua Hiashi en se tenant au bureau. Une veine pulsa sur le front de Tsunade, un avertissement dont Hiashi ne tint pas compte.

« Quoi. » Grogna le Hokage.

« Je veux prendre en charge l'équipe de ma fille. »

Hokage s'était attendu à entendre quelqu'un crier de surprise. Rien ne vint.

« Auriez-vous perdu la tête ? » Grommela-t-elle.

« Non. »

« Je ne vais certainement pas faire ça. » Gronda Tsunade. « Vous n'êtes plus un shinobi de terrain. Vous êtes un chef de clan. Pourquoi avez-vous soudain envie de prendre une équipe à votre charge?"

« A cause d'un crétin de canasson. » Expliqua Hiashi, ce qui n'expliquait rien.

« Vous réalisez bien que cette équipe fera partie des renforts de guerre ? » Dit Tsunade. « Vous réalisez que vous allez devoir nommer quelqu'un pour vous remplacer en tant que Seigneur des Hyuga. _Vous réalisez toute la paperasse que cela va me coûter ?_ » Siffla-t-elle à Hiashi comme si celui-ci était responsable du moindre bout de papier qui traînait sur son bureau.

« Je dois montrer au cheval. » Déclara calmement Hiashi, comme s'il parlait du beau temps.

« Au cheval. » Tsunade se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans cet alcool.

« Oui, au cheval. »

« Non. » Répondit Tsunade.

Hiashi explosa son bureau.

* * *

Gai arriva juste à temps pour voir Hiashi voler par la fenêtre du Hokage. Il se demanda distraitement si elle avait délibérément cherché à le faire plonger dans la fontaine ou s'il avait atterri là pas hasard.

Gai alla repêcher Hiashi, à présent inconscient, que ce soit à cause du choc ou tout simplement de son taux d'alcoolémie. Avec un lourd soupir, il le sortit de la fontaine.

« Il est vivant ? » La tête de Kotetsu Hagane émergea de l'entrée du manoir, l'air un peu inquiet. Il sourit en voyant Gai acquiescer. « Izumo me doit de l'argent ! Il pensait que la première personne à passer par la fenêtre du Hokage serait Naruto ! D'habitude elle ne balance que des objets ! »

Gai haussa les épaules. Il avait lui aussi toujours pensé que Naruto finirait un jour ou l'autre par passer par la fenêtre, s'il ne traversait pas directement le mur.

Il se dit finalement qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à ramener Hiashi jusque chez lui.

Il espérait de tout cœur qu'Hinata ne serait jamais au courant de toute cette histoire.

Pendant ce temps, Maro et Hinata, qui avaient assisté à toute la scène, prenaient également le chemin du domaine des Hyuga. Hinata n'avait absolument rien comprit. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était que Gai avait parlé à son père, que celui-ci était parti voir le Hokage et avait fini éjecté par la fenêtre. Elle n'avait aucune idée ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Mais elle n'aurait pas à attendre bien longtemps.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hiashi fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil éclairant joyeusement sa chambre, accompagné par le doux pépiement des oiseaux. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était le bar. Et Gai… Et l'eau.

Il maugréa contre ces stupides piafs. Ils lui donnaient mal au crâne. S'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas tout de suite il sentait qu'ils allaient finir dans son déjeuner.

Déjeuner… Il n'aurait pas dû penser à ça.

Après un passage forcé jusqu'aux toilettes, Hiashi retourna à sa chambre pour constater qu'une servante l'y attendait d'un air nerveux, un paquet dans les mains.

« Quoi ? » Grogna-t-il. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, ces oiseaux, à être si bruyants ?

« C'est de la part du Hokage, mon Seigneur. » Dit la servante, gardant un œil sur la porte.

« Posez-le là. » Dit Hiashi, résistant à l'envie de s'écrouler sur son lit et enfoncer sa tête dans un oreiller. Foutus piafs.

La servante posa le paquet et repartit à la hâte.

Hiashi, malgré son désir de se recoucher immédiatement, ouvrit néanmoins le paquet. Un bandeau de Konoha en tomba.

Saisit tout à coup d'un mauvais pressentiment, Hiashi ramassa le bandeau. Il était accompagné d'une note.

_Cher Seigneur Hyuga,_

_ En réponse à votre demande, nous avons restauré votre statut de shinobi à temps plein et assigné en tant que nouveau leader de l'équipe de Kurenai. Pour plus de détails, nous vous invitons à vous rendre au terrain d'entraînement à neuf heures._

_ Amusez-vous bien,_

_ Dame Tsunade, Godaime Hokage._

Hiashi fixa longuement le papier. Puis sa conversation avec Gai lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que sa confrontation avec Tsunade… Puis il leva les yeux vers le soleil pour constater qu'il était probablement bientôt midi.

« Je vais tuer ce cheval. » Marmonna-t-il.


	42. Le messager

**Chapitre Quarante Deux**

**Le messager**

Ce matin, à neuf heures précises, les équipes recrutées pour combattre à Suna s'étaient rassemblées à l'aire d'entraînement avec les shinobi du Sable. Il s'agissait de la seule zone assez vaste pour les projets de Tsunade et Gaara. Tout comme Tsunade avait réarrangé ses équipes, Gaara avait reformé les siennes à partir de ses ninjas présents, s'assignant lui-même à l'une d'entre elles. Le but de cette réunion était de permettre aux ninjas des deux villages d'apprendre à travailler ensemble, et leurs permettre de faire un peu mieux connaissance. Certains ninjas n'étaient pas particulièrement enjoués, mais Gaara savait que le fait de ne pas être suffisamment familier avec les techniques de ses alliés était bien souvent source de problèmes. Cela risquerait de les dérouter mutuellement. Bien sûr, il n'était pas question que les shinobi révèlent leurs techniques secrètes, mais il leur fallait néanmoins connaître les bases des talents de chacun.

Le terrain d'entraînement faisait donc à présent office de scène pour une séance de démonstration. A tour de rôle, les shinobi montraient un aperçu de leurs capacités, afin de permettre aux autres de se faire une idée de son comportement sur un champ de bataille. Les marionnettistes avaient également participé, laissant le soin de la démonstration à leurs trois meilleurs membres, à savoir Sticks, une femme à l'air plutôt tranquille du nom de Riko, et l'irascible Gin. En ce moment même, celle-ci se tenait sur le dos de son cher dragon, qui tournoyait au-dessus la zone en crachant quelques boules de feu sur des cibles en bois.

« Je ne savais que certains ninjas de Suna pouvaient voler. » Commenta Sakura.

« D'un point de vue technique, elle ne vole pas vraiment. » Répondit Kakashi, en observant Gin. « Si tu y regarde de plus près, tu peux remarquer ses signes de mains. Elle les camoufle grâce à la tête du dragon. Elle fait alterner un jutsu de vent pour permettre au pantin de rester dans les airs et un jutsu de feu pour lancer ses attaques. »

« Heyyyyy ! Gaara ! » Naruto, peu intéressé par la manière dont s'y prenait Gin pour exécuter ses techniques, sauta presque sur son ami. Sakura, Kakashi et Sai le suivaient d'un pas plus mesuré. « C'est ta nouvelle équipe ? »

Les lèvres de Gaara s'étirèrent légèrement. « Pas tout à fait nouvelle. J'ai déjà travaillé avec eux auparavant. » Il désigna les deux ninjas qui l'accompagnaient d'un coup de tête. « Voici Zirru. » Le dresseur de chauve-souris lui fit un signe de la main tandis qu'un de ses animaux sortit la tête de sa manche en reniflant. « Et lui s'appelle Apototius. » Le second ninja n'était pas bien grand, plus ou moins de la même taille que Gaara, mais presque deux fois plus large. Il arborait un air renfrogné, comme s'il aurait préféré se trouver n'importe où plutôt ici.

« Vous avez de drôles de noms. » Dit doucement Sai.

Apototius lui jeta un regard mauvais. « T'as une drôle de tronche. » Répondit-il. Sa voix était étrangement aigue, comme celle d'un préadolescent.

Sai cligna des yeux. « Vraiment ? Qu'a-t-elle de bizarre? »

« Il fait juste sa mauvaise tête, ne l'écoute pas. » Lui dit Zirru.

A présent, Apototius s'était tourné vers Kakashi. « Tu es celui qui a invoqué ces chiens ninjas lors de l'invasion il y a quelques années, non ? » Gronda-t-il.

Kakashi leva les yeux. « Hummm, j'ai fait ça ? » Il remarqua que le dresseur de chauve-souris, l'air inquiet, murmurait silencieusement un « Dites non » accompagné de signes nerveux.

« On en a déjà discuté deux fois, Apototius. Je ne vais pas me répéter une troisième fois. » Grogna Gaara.

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas, et ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus mauvais. « Tu as fait du ma là Maira. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. » On aurait dit que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. « Elle est ma… »

« Oh, arrête ça, Potty. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour t'entendre déblatérer tes inepties. » Le sujet de la colère d'Apototius, Maira, arrivait en boitant dans leur direction, l'air amusé.

Apototius changea instantanément d'attitude. Il adressa à la femme un large sourire et courut à sa rencontre, apparemment ravi de la voir.

L'équipe de Kakashi entendit Zirru pousser un soupir de soulagement. « Eh bien, voilà un autre désastre d'évité. » Il se tourna vers Kakashi. « Désolé pour ça. Apototius peut se montrer un peu trop protecteur parfois. Ils sont tous comme ça dans sa famille. »

« Qui est-ce ? Elle est dans un de ces états! » Commenta Naruto, avec son tact légendaire.

Zirru se raidit. « Elle était le troisième membre de notre équipe avant l'examen Chunin, et l'un des vôtres lui a fait ça pendant la bataille. » Ses yeux se reposèrent sur Kakashi, qui haussa les épaules. « Une équipe de chiens qui avaient été invoqués. » Ajouta calmement Zirru.

« Etes-vous sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas de chiens Inuzuka ? » Demanda Sai, déconcerté.

« Je sais reconnaître un chien Inuzuka. »

Tsunade apparut à cet instant. « Etes-vous prêt, Gaara ? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Hey, mamie, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda Naruto.

« Contente-toi d'attendre ton tour, Naruto. » Grogna Tsunade. « Et tu pourras faire ton malin autant que tu le souhaites. »

« On s'y mettra dès qu'ils auront fini. » Dit Gaara, désignant un groupe de shinobi du sable effectuant des techniques de vent et de sable particulièrement impressionnantes. Naruto remarqua avec excitation que l'un d'entre eux avait fait apparaître des clones de sable qu'il utilisait plus ou moins de la même manière que ses clones d'ombre. Un autre envoyait des déflagrations d'air, un peu comme Shukaku, dans une moindre mesure. Le troisième, sorti de nulle part, plongeait sur les mannequins de bois, apparemment capable de maîtriser une sorte de jutsu d'invisibilité. Une fois leur démonstration terminée, ils quittèrent le terrain tandis que deux Chunin à l'air ennuyé remplaçaient les cibles pour l'équipe de Gaara.

Zirru sembla soudainement nerveux, mais ne dit rien.

Tsunade hocha la tête et repartit s'affairer ailleurs. Elle avait remarqué que Hiashi n'était pas encore arrivé, et se demanda combien de temps il faudrait à un Hyuga manifestement plus qu'imbibé pour remettre ses idées en place. L'équipe d'Hinata semblait un peu nerveuse, Shino mis à part. Elle ne leur avait pas dit qui serait leur nouveau leader elle avait trop envie d'assister à la scène. Elle espérait pouvoir les retenir ici jusqu'à l'arrivée de Hiashi.

Entre temps, Gaara et Zirru avaient réussi à séparer Apototius de Maira, qui leur souhaita bonne chance avant d'aller s'installer confortablement pour assister à leur démonstration. D'autres personnes se rassemblèrent autour du terrain, des ninjas pour la plupart, mais également quelques passants curieux.

Une fois que Gaara et ses coéquipiers furent suffisamment éloignés, Sakura sauta presque sur Kakashi.

« C'est VOUS qui lui avez fait ça ! Comment avez-vous pu, Sensei ? » Cracha-t-elle.

Kakashi soupira. « J'ai invoqué mes autres chiens ninjas après ton départ avec Pakkun. Je ne leur ai pas clairement donné cet ordre. La situation était assez chaotique. Je ne me souviens absolument pas de cette fille, mais il est tout à fait possible qu'ils aient attaqué de leur propre chef. »

« C'est une belle excuse. » Grogna Sakura.

« Je te l'accorde. C'est bien ce qu'il y a de pire dans la guerre. Toujours devoir affronter le regard de l'ennemi. » Kakashi poussa un nouveau soupir. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de parler de tout ça. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle commençait à bien le connaitre, mais Sakura le sentit. Elle se sentait déjà mal à l'aise à l'idée que l'un de ses camarades de Konoha ait pu être à l'origine de telles blessures, mais savoir qu'il s'agissait de son propre maître… C'était tout simplement affreux.

Un peu plus loin, Apototius recommençait à être désagréable.

« Aww, aller. » Boudait-il. « Je ne peux même pas lui arracher un truc ou deux? Je ferai en sorte que ce ne soit pas des membres trop utiles ! »

« Non. » Répliqua Gaara, lui lançant un regard sans équivoque. Apototius était l'une des rares personnes susceptibles de refuser de se soumettre à son autorité, mais face à la pression de Zirru, Gaara et à présent Maira, il finirait par se calmer. Gaara savait qu'il prenait un risque avec lui, mais il se sentait capable de le garder sous contrôle.

Les trois hommes se positionnèrent en face des cibles. Gaara hocha la tête, et à ce simple signal les deux autres s'élancèrent, les chauves-souris de Zirru se déployant autour de lui.

Au départ, Zirru et Apototius semblaient simplement foncer sur les mannequins, mais, à mi-chemin, Zirru s'arrêta et lança un kunai dans le dos de son camarade. Apototius fit volte-face, et, sous les yeux effarés de tous, attrapa la lame à main nue et la jeta dans les airs, un long filet de sang accompagnant son ascension. Puis, le sang sembla se propager, comme un ruban emporté par le vent. Deux chauve-souris plongèrent et attrapèrent la traînée de sang avec leurs griffes. Poussant de petits cris stridents, les deux bestioles atteignirent les cibles, virevoltant autour elles et les emprisonnant à l'aide du long ruban. Elles s'en séparèrent enfin, et Apototius exécuta un bref signe des mains. Le ruban de sang se tendit, taillant les mannequins en pièces.

Le sable de Gaara s'occupa des cibles restantes.

L'action dans sa totalité n'avait pas duré plus d'une poignée de secondes.

« C'est l'un des jutsu les plus dégoûtants que j'ai pu voir. » Dit calmement Sai. Ce qui était éloquent, venant d'un membre de la Racine.

« Il peut donc manipuler son propre sang et s'en servir comme d'une arme. » Commenta Kakashi. « Intéressant. »

« Je dirais plutôt carrément flippant. » Marmonna Naruto. « Hey, Gaara ! Où est-ce que tu as dégoté ces types? » Hurla-t-il.

Gaara revint à leur hauteur, avec un sourire discret. « C'est Kankuro qui me les a présenté. Ce sont des amis à lui. »

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ? » Railla Apototius. « Bavasser avec tes ennemis jusqu'à ce qu'ils crèvent d'ennuis ? »

« Ha! Tu vas voir! On y va les gars! » Naruto s'élança en bousculant tout le monde jusqu'aux cibles les plus proches, les autres membres de son équipe le suivant avec différents degrés d'exaspération.

Ainsi continua la journée…

* * *

Hiashi ne se pressa pas pour se rendre à l'aire d'entraînement.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de courir, même s'il se savait en retard. A vrai dire, il était tellement en retard qu'il pourrait parier que Kakashi était arrivé avant lui. Mais il ne se pressa pas pour autant. Ce n'était pas digne de lui.

Pas que le fait de devoir mener une équipe composé de sa fille, le fils de son ancienne coéquipière et d'un ninja aux insectes ait quelque chose de particulièrement estimable. Il sentait que la situation allait être des plus gênantes.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

Hiashi chercha son équipe des yeux. Ils se tenaient là, attendant leur tour pour donner un aperçu de leurs compétences.

Hiashi espérait sincèrement pouvoir tenir le coup. Il ne s'était pas très bien remis de sa cuite de la veille. La lumière du jour lui brûlait les yeux et son cerveau semblait vouloir sortir de sa tête. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir d'un moment à l'autre. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en inquiéter. Hors de question de passer pour un faible.

Ils ne le remarquèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche d'eux, et que le grand chien blanc (quel était son nom, déjà ?) ne se tourne vers lui pour aboyer.

Hinata, alertée par les aboiements, retourna. Elle émit un hoquet de surprise en voyant son père. Ses coéquipiers se retournèrent à leur tour. Kiba ouvrit de grands yeux et Shino inclina légèrement la tête. Ses insectes remuèrent en sentant sa confusion.

Essayant d'oublier le fait qu'elle ait récemment vu son père ivre mort passer par la fenêtre du Hokage, Hinata le salua. « B… B… Bonjour, P… père. Y… Y… Y a-t-il un p…p…p…problème ? »

Hiashi eut besoin de tout son self-control pour ne ma grimacer. Pour quelle sorte de tyran le prenait-elle donc ? Elle n'était même pas capable de parler correctement en face de lui ! Et toutes ses manières ! Il n'y avait jamais réellement prit garde jusqu'ici, mais toutes ces formalités le blessait. Gai n'avait jamais parlé à Ogre de cette manière ! L'évidence était sous son nez ! A présent, il se fichait bien de ce penseraient les gens! Si ça marchait, ça vaudrait largement l'humiliation d'avoir été balancé par une fenêtre !

« J'ai été assigné comme leader de votre équipe en l'absence de Kurenai. » Déclara Hiashi, en prenant soin d'éviter le regard d'Hinata. Il craignait ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir.

Kiba hurla tellement de rire qu'il manqua de tomber à la renverse. « Vous vous moquez de nous ! Vous ! » Au grand agacement de Hiashi, le garçon avait beaucoup pris de sa mère. Beaucoup trop même, c'en était presque douloureux. Il s'avança vers lui.

« Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? » Il regarda Kiba dans les yeux. Il connaissait bien le clan Inuzuka. D'une certaine façon, ils ressemblaient beaucoup aux chiens qu'ils aimaient tant. Vous deviez leur prouver leur supériorité dès le départ, ou ils vous provoqueraient à chaque fois que l'occasion se présenterait. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas oublié.

« Sérieusement ! Regardez-vous ! Vous êtes si... vieux! » S'écria Kiba. Hiashi se raidit. Il avait quarante-deux ans! Ce n'était pas si vieux!

Entre temps, ils s'étaient fait remarquer par les autres shinobi, et de nombreux murmures traversèrent la foule. Quelques rires s'en échappèrent. Tsunade sourit intérieurement en assistant à la scène. Il ne lui manquait plus que du popcorn.

« Je suis vieux ? » Hiashi fit mine de ne pas entendre les rires. Il préférait tout simplement les ignorer. Il s'approcha encore davantage de Kiba, sans ciller. Kiba grogna. « Recommence ça, chiot, et je te montrerai de quoi les vieux sont capables. »

Kiba avait toujours profondément détesté Hiashi. Il considérait un peu Hinata comme une petite sœur, et était devenu de plus en plus protecteur envers elle. Et il savait que cet homme était en grande partie à l'origine de la timidité d'Hinata et de sa tendance à douter d'elle-même. Il savait qu'elle pouvait être forte lorsqu'elle le voulait, mais elle ne se donnait même pas une chance de le prouver. Par conséquent, il en voulait à Hiashi. Enormément. Kiba gronda et montra ses dents pointues au Seigneur des Hyuga.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. « Que tu le veuilles ou non je suis le nouveau leader de cette équipe. Et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire à ce sujet. »

« Tu veux parier ! » Kiba grogna et bondit sur Hiashi. Tous deux ignorèrent les cris de protestation d'Hinata. Elle ne voulait voir aucun des deux se faire du mal, mais il était déjà trop tard. Kiba attaquait déjà.

Même dans son état vaseux et misérable, Hiashi restait capable de se battre. Il attrapa le bras de Kiba et le jeta par-dessus son épaule. Akamaru grogna et plongea dans le dos du Hyuga, qui dévia sa trajectoire d'une brusque expulsion de chakra.

Kiba se trouvait à présent étalé sur le sol, la main de Hiashi fermement maintenue sur sa gorge, son chien s'écrasant au sol un peu plus loin.

Les insectes de Shino se préparèrent à attaquer, mais l'action fut interrompue alors qu'un léger tourbillon de vent s'était formé à proximité du groupe. Il se déplaça à travers le terrain pour s'arrêter aux pieds de Gaara, laissant apparaître une belette à la fourrure blanche.

« Kamatari ? » Dit simplement Gaara, stupéfait.

« Gaara ! » La voix de la belette, pourtant petite, portait loin. « J'apporte un message de la part de ta sœur! »

Les rires et les murmures s'étaient tus. Même Kiba et Hiashi avaient les yeux rivés sur la belette.

Le terrain tout entier était devenu silencieux.


	43. En route pour la guerre

**Chapitre Quarante Trois**

**En route pour la guerre**

Gaara resta interdit quelques secondes, puis autorisa Kamatari à grimper sur son épaule. Il fit un signe de tête à Baki, qui s'approcha. On ne pouvait facilement deviner au premier abord si l'homme était réellement attaché à ses élèves. Pour la plupart des gens, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'en inquiéter. Gaara, cependant, était capable voir la tension qui passaient dans les yeux du Jonin. Il savait parfaitement que son maître était particulièrement anxieux à ce sujet, mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il le voulait à ses côtés. Son frère et sa sœur loin de lui, Baki était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance.

Avant que quiconque puisse faire le moindre geste, le sable tournoya autour des deux hommes, et ils disparurent.

Tsunade ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir contrariée. Qu'est-ce que ce petit morveux lui cachait ? Elle savait que les secrets faisaient partie intégrante du monde des shinobi, mais ils étaient supposés être alliés à présent ! Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'un Anbu qui surveillait discrètement la zone et lui fit un léger signe de tête. Il le lui rendit pour toute réponse et disparu.

Elle espérait qu'il les retrouverait à temps.

* * *

Pendant se temps, Gaara, Baki et la belette se trouvaient à présent dans un coin tranquille à l'extérieur du village. Les deux shinobi restaient sur le qui-vive. Gaara se doutait que Tsunade ne serait probablement ravie de tout ça, mais, pour l'instant, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il voulait être le premier à entendre ces nouvelles, avec Baki. Par ailleurs, qui savait ce qu'allait leur révéler Kamatari ? Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait à quoi que ce soit qui ne puisse être communiqué aux ninjas de Konoha, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

« On t'écoute. » Dit Gaara à Kamatari.

« Temari est en ce moment avec le ninja de Konoha Shikamaru. Ils ont tous les deux été emmenés dans un manoir situé au Nord du Pays de la Fumée. Ils m'ont signalé qu'un autre ninja du nom de Rock Lee était avec eux lorsqu'ils ont été capturés, mais qu'ils ont perdu tout contact avec lui à présent. Pour le moment, ils vont bien. Temari pense qu'elle peut en apprendre plus sur ceux de la Fumée. »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser ça ? » Demanda Baki.

« Elle s'est déjà arrangée pour récupérer quelques informations importantes. Le Seigneur féodal actuel pactise avec la Fumée. Selon elle, il a conclu un accord avec l'ennemi. Il les laisse faire ce qu'ils voudront des shinobi. Cependant, l'armée de la Fumée a l'intention de le trahir. Ils ont également prévu d'envahir la capitale. Ils devraient y être dans une semaine environ.

Gaara de raidit. « Le Daimyo, le voilà enfin qui montre son vrai visage. » Il savait que leurs relations avec le Seigneur féodal étaient tendues depuis longtemps. Son père et lui ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Le Daimyo était un homme qui recherchait la sécurité. A n'importe quel prix. A cette fin, il avait fait tout son possible pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues aux ninjas de son propre pays et avait fait les yeux doux à Konoha, quand bien même cela signifiait voler les missions qui auraient dû être destinées à Suna et les envoyer aux ninjas de la Feuille pour deux fois moins cher. Le Daimyo n'était cependant pas le seul fautif. Gaara s'en était rendu compte en fouillant dans les anciens dossiers de son père. Alors que le Daimyo faisait tout son possible pour se mettre Konoha dans la poche, le Yondaime profitait de la moindre opportunité pour les agresser. Il avait encouragé les Chacals Rieurs à entretenir le banditisme, attaqué tous les shinobi de la Feuille qui avaient le malheur de poser un pied sur ses terres, et bien sûr, avait fini par conclure une alliance avec Oto pour détruire Konoha. Gaara avait l'impression que le Yondaime avait développé une paranoïa croissante envers la Feuille, et un certain nombre de documents n'étaient que des notes proches de la démence à propos d'espions et d'assassins de Konoha. Gaara avait simplement considéré ces notes comme étant l'œuvre d'un malade lunatique, mais il ne pouvait nier que les actions du Daimyo avaient été aussi néfastes que celles du Yondaime. Il aurait pu admirer l'importance que cet homme dédiait à la paix, mais il n'était finalement qu'un danger supplémentaire. Ses actions avaient failli causer la perte de Suna, et il n'avait pas été rare en ce temps là de voir des parents se priver de nourriture pour pouvoir nourrir leurs enfants. Les efforts de Gaara avaient finis par arranger les choses, mais le Daimyo restait ennemi politique, pas seulement opposé aux actions des ninjas, mais à leur existence même.

Baki aurait pu tuer quelqu'un. Il avait souvent été en désaccord avec le Yondaime concernant l'éducation de ses enfants. Sa paranoïa grandissante lui faisait croire que la moindre preuve d'affection envers ses enfants allait les rendre faibles, et qu'ils risquaient alors d'être pris pour cibles et assassinés. Baki pensait que ses actions avaient causé bien plus de dégât qu'aucune épée au monde. Ceci étant, il s'était totalement rangé de son avis sur d'autres plans. Baki considérait, et considère encore d'une certaine manière, le village de Konoha comme un rival et non comme un ami. Il soutenait l'alliance, mais uniquement parce que cela profitait également à Suna. Il avait fait des efforts pour se montrer sympathique aux yeux des habitants de la Feuille et lors des rencontres diplomatiques, mais il faisait cela simplement parce qu'il savait que Gaara n'était pas un idiot. La priorité du jeune homme était avant tout la sécurité de son village, et Baki en avait bien conscience. Si Gaara considérait qu'il était bon pour eux de sympathiser avec Konoha, cela lui suffisait. Il avait beau être plus modéré que son père, il n'en était pas pour autant aussi inconscient que le Daimyo. Il était prêt à défendre son peuple lui-même en cas de nécessité.

Pour être honnête, Baki avait été impressionné par l'évolution de la fratrie. Bien que Gaara puisse toujours paraître froid et distant, il était réellement attentif aux besoins et à la sécurité de son peuple, et Baki savait qu'il ferait tout son possible pour le protéger. Temari était celle qui possédait le plus de sang-froid, et était bien partie pour devenir une politicienne efficace. Cela ne l'empêchait pas néanmoins d'être capable de faire le nécessaire pour protéger le village. Quand bien même elle tentait de faire son possible pour entretenir de bonnes relations avec les autres pays, Baki n'oubliait pas les nombreuses fois où elle s'était battue avec autant de férocité que les autres pour Suna. Quant à Kankuro, malgré le clair manque d'encouragements de la part de son père et les nombreuses difficultés qu'impliquaient la voie du marionnettiste, celui-ci était devenu particulièrement doué dans son domaine. De plus, il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour son peuple. Baki savait que Gaara souffrait du départ de Kankuro, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il avait approuvé la décision de son élève.

« Kamatari. » Dit Gaara. « Retourne auprès de Temari, et dis-lui que nous avons bien reçu son message. »

La belette hocha la tête, et disparu aussitôt.

Baki se tourna vers Gaara. « Va-t-on leur parler de tout ça ? » Il désigna le village d'un coup de tête.

« Nous allons dire aux coéquipiers de Shikamaru et de Rock Lee qu'ils vont bien, pour le moment. Et nous les informerons de la trahison du Daimyo. Nous allons devoir partir pour la capitale au plus vite. »

Baki hocha la tête. Il avait saisi le message. Les tenir au courant de la situation, sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails à propos du Daimyo.

Il s'agissait d'une faiblesse que Konoha n'avait pas besoin de connaître.

Baki sentit une faible présence de chakra autour d'eux, et comprit que ceux de la Feuille devaient déjà les chercher.

Gaara semblait également s'en être aperçu. Il fit signe à Baki et les ramena tous deux à l'aire d'entraînement. Il ne pu s'empêcher de constater que l'arrivée de Kamatari avait définitivement mit fin à la querelle entre Kiba et Hiashi, et que tous deux fixaient à présent Baki et lui-même.

Tsunade, passablement irritée, vint à leur rencontre. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Gaara la regarda avec calme. « Il a dit que Temari, Rock Lee et Shikamaru sont bien vivants et qu'ils ont réussi à infiltrer le Pays de la Fumée. Temari a découvert la prochaine action de la Fumée. Ils seront bientôt à la capitale du Vent. » Gaara n'avait pas l'intention de leurs parler des altercations entre le Yondaime et le Daimyo du Vent. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'ils avaient besoin de connaître, et elle ne ferait que provoquer des tensions. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils apprennent que l'invasion de Konoha avait été le résultat de l'agressivité de son père et des interventions du Daimyo.

Tsunade sentit qu'on lui cachait des détails, mais laissa couler pour le moment. Elle savait que l'Anbu saurait trouver ce qu'ils tentaient de dissimuler. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Sable refusait de lui révéler certains secrets, mais elle ne souhaitait pas provoquer d'esclandre devant tout ce monde. Il lui vint à l'esprit que c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle Gaara avait fait cette déclaration en public. Tsunade ne pouvait décemment l'accuser ici de cacher quelque chose et attendre ensuite de ses ninjas de faire confiance à ceux du Sable une fois en guerre.

Sale petit punaise.

« Nous allons devoir partir aujourd'hui même. » Déclara Gaara. Il avait un certain nombre de lieux en tête favorables à des embuscades, et n'allait certainement pas laisser la Fumée s'emparer de la capitale de son pays.

Tsunade hocha la tête. « Shinobi ! Tenez-vous prêts à partir avant le crépuscule! » Hurla-t-elle. Comme un seul homme, les ninjas se retirèrent en une foule pressée mais organisée. Ils étaient habitués à devoir partir à tout moment. Le plus grand avantage d'une armée de shinobi était leur capacité à se déplacer très rapidement.

Alors que les ninjas de la Feuille se préparaient au départ, ceux du Sable s'étaient rangés devant leur Kazekage, prêts à recevoir ses ordres. Tsunade se sentit quelque peu contrariée, mais ne dit rien. Elle savait comment pouvaient êtres les shinobi de Suna. Elle s'était assurée que tous les chefs d'équipe de Konoha avaient bien compris qu'ils étaient sensés suivre les ordres du Kazekage pour cette mission.

Elle ne pouvait à présent rien faire de plus. Elle s'éloigna en direction de son manoir, se sentant étrangement vide.

Pendant ce temps, Gaara s'était tourné vers Baki. « Nous devrions informer les Iifernatis de la situation, je doute qu'ils aient beaucoup de temps pour se préparer. »

Baki lui adressa un sourire. « Ils pourraient te surprendre. »

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la demeure des Hyuga. L'équipe de Gai les observaient d'un peu plus loin.

« Shikamaru est avec Temari. » Grogna Ino. Elle ressentit l'envie soudaine de cogner une certaine kunoichi du Sable. C'était une sensation un peu similaire à celle provoquée lorsqu'elle se disputait Sasuke avec Sakura. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait une telle chose envers Shikamaru. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver comme ça !

Alors pourquoi ?

Laissant Ino fulminer dans son coin, Tenten réconfortait Gai, qui s'était remis à pleurer à la mention de son élève. « Il va bien. » Dit-elle avec un brin de fatigue. « S'il y a bien une personne capable de survivre à tout et n'importe quoi, c'est bien Lee ! »

Les pleurs de Gai s'intensifièrent.

Choji poussa un soupir. Il pouvait deviner l'irritation d'Ino. Il était également un peu agacé par les gémissements et les larmes de crocodiles venant d'à côté. « Je vais préparer mes affaires. » Dit-il. Il restait après tout suffisamment de place dans son sac pour y fourrer un maximum de nourriture, et il ne voulait pas en manquer. Il n'était pas inquiet pour Shikamaru. Son ami savait très bien s'occuper de lui-même !

Et le fait qu'il soit en ce moment aux côtés de Temari était à ses yeux une très bonne chose.

* * *

Jhimey observa Nori loucher à travers une paire de lunette qu'il avait achetée à une caravane marchande, quelques années plus tôt. Il ne les utilisait que rarement, de peur de les abîmer, mais il en avait besoin en tant qu'Arrl. Il serait fâcheux de sa part de mal interpréter le signe d'un dieu à cause d'un problème de vue. Il serait encore plus ennuyeux qu'il prodigue de mauvais soins à quelqu'un par accident. L'Arrl des Aigles Chasseurs lançait des poignées de sable dans l'air et étudiait les formes que le vent leur faisait prendre.

« Alors ? » Demanda Jhimey avec impatience.

« Ne sois pas acariâtre juste parce que Katsu t'a fait dormir dehors la nuit dernière. » Dit Nori. « Tu devrais pourtant la connaître depuis le temps. »

Jhimey grommela dans sa barbe. Quelque chose à propos de feuilles, de bouts de bois et de pommes de pin.

« Oh, arrête ça, tu m'empêches de me concentrer. » Râla Nori en jetant une dernière poignée de sable. Il retira ses lunettes et ferma les yeux, concentré.

Jhimey lui tournait autour.

« Ce soir, sûrement. Ou peut-être demain. Très bientôt, en tout cas, je pense. » Nori rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Jhimey. « Tu sais bien l'interprétation des présages n'est pas une science exact. Mais le vent souffle fort vers notre terre. Ca ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Nous allons bientôt partir. »

Jhimey hocha la tête. « Bien, je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir me détendre. »

Nori adressa à son leader un regard compréhensif. « Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi. Tu as envie d'en discuter ? »

Jhimey secoua la tête. « Non. Non. Ca va. » Il se leva du tronc d'arbre sur lequel il s'était assis. En temps normal, le Arrl avait droit à sa propre tente, mais Jhimey s'était montré réticent à diviser les membres de la tribu. La plupart de leurs affaires étaient déjà rangées et prêtes à partir. Jhimey espérait pouvoir rentrer à Suna au plus vite, et la prédiction de Nori le rassura.

Cor les rejoignit à cet instant, suivi par une femme. « Arrl Nori ! Arrl Tsubasa est ici ! »

Nori sourit à sa collègue des Dragons Sanglants. Elle était jeune, vingt ans à peine. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards autour d'elle d'un air effrayé, même si elle tentait de le cacher. « Allons, Jhimey, va donc essayer de retourner dans les bonnes grâces de ta femme. » Dit Nori.

Jhimey grogna mais obéit. Lui et Cor retournèrent vers la grande tente de la tribu.

Tsubasa fit un signe de tête à Nori et s'assit à la place que Jhimey venait de quitter. Nori fronça le nez. « Et toi, jeune fille, comment vas-tu ? »

Tsubasa cilla. « Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? »

« Cet endroit nous rappelle des horreurs, à moi et mon fils, mais c'est aussi ton cas. Jhimey le cache, mais tu n'es pas aussi douée que lui. »

Tsubasa se tortilla. « Je ne suis jamais venue ici. »

« Pas plus que nous, mais nous ressentons tout de même la douleur. Tu as autant de raison que nous de détester cet endroit. Je te repose donc la question, comment vas-tu ? »

Elle le lorgna du coin de l'œil. « Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je suis un Dragon Sanglant à présent. Oui, je reconnais que je ne suis pas à l'aise ici, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de suivre les lois de ma tribu. Je vous suis reconnaissante pour votre aide depuis la mort de Xanlus, mais je me souviens des bases. »

Nori poussa un soupir. « Calme-toi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je m'inquiète simplement pour toi. »

« Je sais. Mais d'après les signes que j'ai lus, je doute que nous restions ici bien longtemps. Alors, allons-nous le faire ou non? »

Nori hocha la tête. Il fouilla dans le sac posé à ses pieds et en sortit une sorte bloc de forme cubique taillé dans une pierre. Une image avait été gravée sur quatre de ses faces. Sur l'une, on pouvait voir un aigle déployant ses ailes devant le soleil, une autre affichait l'image d'un homme à tête de rapace. Sur la troisième apparaissait un grand marteau au centre d'un soleil, et sur la dernière était dessinée une simple patte d'aigle, dont les serres repliées rappelaient la forme d'un poing. Il s'agissait du symbole des Aigles Chasseurs.

Tsubasa avait emmené un bloc similaire. Sur la première face était gravé un dragon en vol, sur la seconde, une flamme aux couleurs vives. La troisième arborait une écaille, et la quatrième, une griffe ensanglantée, pointée vers le ciel.

« Hertok-rah. Aigle du Soleil. Aîné du Vent. Seigneur du ciel et de la terre. » Entonna Nori. « Ceux de ta tribu ont besoin de ta colère. Nous demandons à ce que le sang de ta haine pleuve sur les hommes de la Fumée. Nous te demandons de nous prêter ta force. Donne-nous le pouvoir et la puissance de l'Aigle. »

« Nortinum. » Poursuivit Tsubasa. « Le Dragon. Sage conseiller. Celui qui éclaire la voie. Prêtes-nous la lumière de ta flamme. Montre-nous nos vrais ennemis. Eclaire le Soleil pour qu'il nous révèle la vérité. Donne-nous la sagesse et le discernement du Dragon. »

Entre leurs mains, les deux blocs se mirent à rougeoyer.

* * *

A la grande stupéfaction de Gaara, les Aigles Chasseurs ne furent pas étonnés d'apprendre qu'il leur faudrait partir avant la nuit. A vrai dire, ils étaient déjà en train de replier leur tente. Cela ne prit pas plus de cinq minutes, et il ne leur fallut pas davantage de temps pour réunir les chevaux et les seller.

Hiashi arriva à son tour avec Hinata, qui, trop mortifiée, était incapable de lever les yeux vers son père.

« Va te préparer. » Lui dit Hiashi, sans la regarder. Comment aurait-il pu, alors qu'elle-même redoublait désespérément d'efforts pour ne pas rencontrer ses yeux ?

Hiashi était content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à qui confier le clan en son absence. Bien sûr, sa mère n'était plus toute jeune, mais elle n'était ni infirme ni gâteuse. En fait…

« Hiashi. » La voix, froide et sèche, bien plus que la sienne, avait toujours le pouvoir de lui donner l'impression d'être un enfant de dix ans prit la main dans le sac à chiper un cookie en pleine nuit. Hiashi se tourna vers sa mère, Hikaru Hyuga, aussi connue sous le nom du Dragon des Hyuga. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Hiashi se retint de déglutir. « J'ai décidé de passer plus de temps avec ma fille. Je prends en charge son entraînement et celui de son équipe en l'absence de Kurenai. »

Hikaru lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Absurde. Tu en as déjà fait plus qu'assez pour ce village. » Elle avait prononcé ce dernier mot comme d'autres auraient désigné une colonie de cafards. « Tu restes ici. »

« Je suis navré, mais les mesures ont été déjà prises. » Dit Hiashi. Il était content que cette discussion ait lieu en public. Hikaru ne pouvait tout simplement pas user de son autorité sur lui devant toute une tribu. Elle était d'ailleurs en train de les fusiller du regard. « Vous avez déjà dirigé le clan avec sagesse. » Sagesse qui avait entraîné la mort de son frère, la haine de son neveu, et la timidité presque paralysante de sa fille. L'esprit de Hiashi chassa ses pensées ingrates. Sa mère avait tant fait pour lui, pourquoi se sentait-il soudainement en colère après elle ?

Sa mère continuait à le fixer méchamment, et s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'une voix familière hurla depuis les portes.

« Hey, Bob ! Ramène tes petites fesses de Hyuga par ici ! »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans ce village capable de l'appeler avec tant d'audace…

Hiashi salua sa mère respectueusement. « Je dois y aller. »

« Reste. » Ce n'était pas une demande. Ce n'était pas une requête. Ce n'était même pas une question. C'était un ordre. Pur et simple. Et il y a encore peu de temps, Hiashi aurait obéis comme un chien sans se poser de question.

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pourtant pas le cas. Peut-être pourrait-il mettre ça plus tard sur de dos de la gueule de bois. « Je suis désolé. » Dit-il par-dessus son épaule.

Hikaru le regarda partir avec colère. C'était _sa _voix. Cette petite chienne. Hiashi avait montré un comportement peu exemplaire ces derniers temps. Entraîner ce petit bon à rien de Neji. Laisser sa fille traîner avec un clébard. Et à présent, cette travestie. Une tribu de sales barbares et leurs satanées bestioles qui campaient dans le jardin, sans que Hiashi ne lève le petit doigt, sans parler de ces membres de la Bunke se promenant en liberté sans le sceau ! Inacceptable. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, aux yeux de Hikaru.

« Oh oui, tu vas être désolé. » Murmura-t-elle. Puis elle s'en retourna à l'intérieur.

Elle avait quelques messages à écrire.

* * *

Hiashi regarda Tsume, sans trop savoir que penser. Devrait-il être heureux, ou triste, ou…

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques, Bob ? »

D'accord, il sentait qu'il allait se décider pour l'agacement.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Hizashi n'est plus là pour que tu nous confondes l'un avec l'autre. » Il lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Tu sais que je déteste ça. »

« C'est justement pour ça qu'elle continue. » Répondit Kuromaru, le chien ninja de Tsume, avec amusement.

« Tu n'aurais pas grossi, toi ? » Demanda calmement Hiashi.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle le poil d'hiver, pauvre pomme. » Répliqua le chien.

« Oh, ça suffit, tous les deux. » Tsume sourit. Elle regarda Hiashi. « Tu as passé les vingt dernières années à te comporter comme un parfait connard. Et tout à coup, tu décides de jouer les gens normaux ? Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? »

« Je ne me suis jamais comporté comme un connard. » Répondit Hiashi. « Je suis chef de clan. Quelque chose que tu n'as jamais voulu accepter. »

Tsume gronda. « Imbécile, je suis autant chef de clan que toi! »

« Les Inuzuka n'ont rien à voir avec les Hyuga. »

« Oh, on est pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ne commence pas à me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. »

« C'est ce que ta mère voulait dire. »

« Laisse ma mère là où elle est. »

« Fifils à sa maman. »

« Je crois qu'on a déjà eu exactement la même dispute il y a vingt ans. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? »

« Si je n'avais pas mieux à faire ça ne m'aurait pas prit vingt ans pour reprendre cette dispute. »

« Vous êtes mariés ou quelque chose de ce genre ? » C'était Katsu, qui s'était approchée pour assister à la scène de plus près.

« NON ! » Les deux shinobi se tournèrent vers elle avec la même expression embarrassée.

« Huh, alors arrêtez de vous comporter comme de la sorte. Il y a des chambres pour ça. » Katsu leur sourit. Tsume grogna. Katsu se tourna vers elle et la rabroua à la manière d'un cheval.

Hiashi décida de l'ignorer. « Si c'est à propos du fait que je sois en charge de l'équipe huit, dis-toi que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber. Tu vas devoir vivre avec. »

Une personne extérieure aurait pu prendre l'expression de Tsume pour un sourire, mais Hiashi connaissait cet air-là. Ce n'était certainement pas un sourire. « Oh, je vais essayer de vivre avec. Et toi, tu vas devoir vivre avec moi. »

Les yeux d'Hiashi s'écarquillèrent. « Tu n'as pas... »

« Quel est le problème, tu ne me veux pas à tes côtés ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

« J'étais surtout en train d'imaginer la réaction du Hokage alors que deux chefs de clan lui font le même coup à un jour d'intervalle. Je plains son mobilier. »

Tsume rit malgré elle. Katsu souriait également.

Mais toutes deux ne souriaient pas pour les mêmes raisons.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber, et les ninjas et les Iifernatis se tenaient devant les portes. Au signal de Gaara, il partirent. Les ninjas sautaient d'arbres en arbres avec rapidité et silence.

Les Iifernatis avaient une approche différente. Criant et hurlant comme des déments, ils chargèrent avec la violence d'un ouragan.

Ils les entendirent encore longtemps après leur départ.

A quelques kilomètres de là, les tanks se préparaient à avancer. Des hommes en vestes vertes nettoyaient leurs fusils. Les pilotes vérifiaient une dernière fois l'état de leurs avions.

Deux armées étaient en marche. L'une renforcée par la science, l'autre par, à défaut d'un autre terme, la magie.

Quelque part, un loup garou observait les deux groupes à travers un miroir, et sa tête s'anima d'un large sourire aux dents pointues.


	44. Le parc de la Triade

**Chapitre Quarante Quatre**

**Le parc de la Triade**

La nuit commença à tomber au-dessus de l'usine. Pas que Lee puisse vraiment le deviner à travers l'épaisse couche de fumée, mais les esclaves étaient tous rassemblés à ce moment-là afin d'être conduis jusqu'aux dortoirs.

Lee patienta quelques heures, puis il se glissa discrètement hors de sa couchette. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir utiliser un jutsu de substitution, pour ce coup-là. Mais, incapable de faire de ninjutsu, il ne pouvait que se débrouiller par ses propres moyens. Il pouvait le faire ! Il était le seul shinobi sans ninjutsu, et il avait s'en était toujours bien sorti jusqu'ici !

Il avança à travers les dortoirs, aussi lentement et silencieusement que possible, prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre. Il se figeait à chaque fois que l'un des hommes remuait ou soupirait dans son sommeil, mais finit pas atteindre la porte.

C'était là que débutait la partie difficile. La porte des dortoirs n'était pas verrouillée, mais celles de l'entrée du bâtiment l'étaient. Après une brève inspection, il se dit qu'il devrait pouvoir sans trop de problèmes atteindre les lucarnes situées juste en dessous du plafond. Il sauta de machine en machine, prenant soin de ne pas appuyer malencontreusement sur un bouton ou un levier. Il ne devait pas provoquer le moindre bruit. Une fois suffisamment haut, il repéra une fenêtre légèrement entrouverte. Elle était plutôt étroite, mais Lee parvint à s'y glisser.

Lee sauta et atterrit sur le mur du bâtiment voisin. Ses doigts réussirent à s'agripper à des prises que personne d'autre n'aurait pu trouver, sauf peut-être à l'aide de chakra. Il grimpa le long du mur, puis se dirigea vers le seul espace vert qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans la ville. Il devait très certainement s'agir du parc de la Triade.

Lee était un bon ninja, Probablement meilleur que beaucoup d' autres, dû au fait qu'il était obligé d'accomplir tous ses devoirs de shinobi à l'ancienne, sans avoir recours au chakra. Cependant, il n'était pas infaillible. Moreel, qui pourtant n'était pas du genre à faire des heures supplémentaires, se trouvait encore à l'usine cette nuit-là. Il était occupé à regarder les photos d'une certaine femme. Il ne savait trop que faire. Il était quasiment sûr, au fond de lui, que Lee était le fils de cette femme. Il lui ressemblait trop pour que ce ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence. Il avait interrogé Zanne alors que l'argent de poche de celui-ci avait disparu mystérieusement. Zanne lui avait alors avoué ses investigations, et, bien que Moreel fût passablement irrité par cette curiosité mal placée, il n'avait pas puni l'esclave. Il était trop occupé à réfléchir. Ce que Zanne lui avait révélé concordait avec ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait être parti à sa recherche après que Jera l'ai renvoyée, convaincu qu'elle ne leur causerait que des ennuis. Il se rappelait également la femme étrange qui avait emmené les enfants.

Rock Lee avait dit à Jera qu'il venait du village de la Feuille. La femme qui avait emmené les enfants de… ses enfants, avait également dit venir de là-bas. Et Rock Lee avait lui-même reconnu être un orphelin. Moreel n'avait jamais été dans cette terre barbare, mais ce village ne devait pas être si grand que ça. Combien d'orphelins pouvait-il y avoir avec ces mêmes caractéristiques ?

Seulement deux.

Il se demandait seulement pour quelle raison Lee n'avait jamais fait mention d'une grande sœur auprès de Zanne. Avait-elle été adoptée sans qu'il ne le sache ? Et que faire ensuite, s'il s'avérait que Rock Lee était bel et bien son enfant? Son fils…

Moreel n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'ayant vécu dans un pays barbare, Lee avait peu de chance de se montrer loyal envers l'Empire. Il était sauvage et primitif, comme cet enfant dans les livres d'histoires, élevé par des loups. Mais s'il était vraiment son fils, pouvait-il réellement le laisser ainsi ? Comme un ignorant, un barbare et un esclave ?

Non, impossible.

Mais alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment, une ombre passa au-dessus de sa tête. Il leva les yeux et aperçu un certain ninja de Konoha sauter de toits en toits.

Un excès de rage le traversa un instant. L'un de ses esclaves venait de s'enfuir de son usine ! Puis l'identité du jeune homme lui revint en mémoire.

« Peut-être que ce garçon me ressemble plus que je ne l'imagine. » Marmonna-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique. Il se rappelait s'être lui aussi déplacé de cette manière lorsque Jera et lui-même était plus jeunes, bien qu'avec une agilité plus modeste. Quoi que Lee ait pu subir au village ingrat dans lequel il avait grandi, Moreel se devait bien d'admettre que ce fut salutaire pour sa forme physique !

Moreel courut jusqu'aux écuries. Celles-ci étaient généralement réservées aux calèches, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de savoir monter à cheval. Il sella la bête la plus rapide et partit à la suite du petit point qui disparaissait à l'horizon.

Ce gosse était sacrément rapide ! Mais Moreel connaissait la ville comme sa poche, et même après de nombreuses années de confort, il y avait certaines habitudes que l'on n'oubliait pas.

* * *

Rock Lee était en avance. Il le savait. Il s'accorda donc un peu de temps pour explorer les environs. Le parc était, aux yeux de Lee, un misérable ersatz de forêt. Il y avait bien des arbres, des buissons et de l'herbe, mais tout semblait arrangé par la main de l'homme. Il paraissait artificiel et sans âme. Rock Lee n'aimait pas du tout ça. Konoha lui manquait. D'accord, le design du village était peut-être un brin anarchique, mais juste aux portes du village se dressait une gigantesque forêt. Il reconnaissait l'intérêt des constructions de l'homme, mais il n'en aimait pas moins la nature.

Après avoir flâné aux alentours, Rock Lee s'arrêta devant le plus grand arbre du parc, qui restait relativement petit selon les standards du Pays du Feu, et y grimpa. Il se blotti entre les branche. Il ne savait trop pourquoi, cela le réconfortait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour ce pauvre arbre !

Fermant les yeux, Rock Lee se plongea dans ses pensées. La possibilité qu'il soit lui-même originaire de ce pays ne lui avait pas échappé, pas plus que le fait que le propriétaire de l'usine puisse être son père. Tout cela coïncidait. Le fait que Dame Tsunade soit venue ici et soit repartie avec un enfant, que tout le monde à l'usine semble plus ou moins lui trouver quelque chose de familier. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit un enfant de la Fumée ? Malgré sa répulsion, tout paraissait le mener à cette conclusion. Il se savait orphelin, mais le fait qu'il soit incapable de se servir de son chakra était étrange. Quand bien même il viendrait d'une autre région du Pays du Feu, voir d'une autre nation shinobi, il devrait pouvoir disposer de chakra. Il devrait être… normal. Mais il ne l'était pas.

Pas plus que ceux de la Fumée.

Cela ne faisait pas pour autant de lui un habitant de la Fumée. Il était de Konoha ! Il n'avait peut-être jamais été adopté, mais il ne se sentait pas pour autant abandonné. Neji et Tenten étaient comme un frère et une sœur pour lui. Le reste de ses camarades de Konoha étaient ses cousins. Et Gai-sensei… personne d'autre ne pourrait s'apparenter davantage à un père. Et certainement pas un pauvre snob de la Fumée !

Non, non, ce n'était pas correct. Il connaissait à peine Moreel. Il ne devrait pas se permettre de porter de tels jugements.

Rock Lee se replongea dans ses réflexions. Quel était son plus vieux souvenir ? Il se rappelait l'orphelinat, lorsqu'il jouait avec tous les chats et les chiens qui y vivaient. Les adultes semblaient penser qu'il était bon pour le développement des enfants de grandir entourés d'animaux, c'est pourquoi ils avaient pris des chiens, des chats, et même quelques rats et furets pour jouer avec eux. Il se rappelait s'être allongé sur le sol pour écouter Airi, l'une des responsables de l'orphelinat, lorsque celle-ci leur racontait toutes sortes d'histoires à propos de grands ninjas, et même parfois des histoires de fantômes. Il se rappelait avoir fermé les yeux en s'imaginant devenir l'un des héros de ces histoires, plongé dans une aventure palpitante. Il se rappelait s'être un jour fait mordre à l'épaule par un autre enfant de l'orphelinat quelque peu timbré. Il aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi ce gamin avait fait ça, ni ce qui avait été à l'origine du problème. Il se souvenait de l'orphelinat comme d'un endroit paisible et joyeux. Il arrivait bien de temps en temps qu'un enfant se mette à semer la pagaille, mais dans l'ensemble, il y avait vécu heureux.

Rock Lee se demanda à quoi aurait bien pu ressembler son enfance ici. Son père aurait-il prit soin de lui ? L'aurait-il bien élevé ? Que serait-il devenu à présent, s'il n'était pas devenu shinobi ? Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il aurait très bien pu finir par intégrer un poste plus ou moins équivalent à celui de ninja dans le Pays de la Fumée. Et si, dans une autre vie, il aurait été obligé de combattre ses amis ?

Un long frisson le parcourut.

« Mory ? Tu es là ? » Rock Lee fut tiré de ses pensées par la douce voix de la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Excuse-moi, mais, s'il te plaît, souviens-toi que mon nom est Rock Lee. » Lui dit-il en sautant de l'arbre.

La jeune femme manqua d'avoir une crise cardiaque. « Oh ! Est-ce… Est-ce que vous vivez dans les arbres là d'où tu viens ? »

Rock Lee ne put s'empêcher d'être agacé par le fait que, parce qu'il venait du village de la Feuille, tout le monde ici semblait s'imaginer qu'il habitait dans les arbres.

« Je vis dans une maison. Au sol. Faite de bois et de pierre. » Répondit-il.

« Oh, désolée. »

« Peut-être devrait-on recommencer depuis le début. » Proposa-t-il. Il la gratifia de son inégalable sourire. « Je suis Rock Lee, du village de Konoha. »

La jeune femme se contenta d'un hochement de tête. « Je m'appelle Kala. Je t'ai connu, toi et ta sœur alors que vous viviez avec ma famille, avant que cette femme, Tsunade, ne vienne vous emmener. »

« Comment peux-tu être sûre que je suis cet enfant ? » Dit Lee. « Je suis désolé, mais je ne me souviens absolument pas de cet endroit. »

« Tu as été élevé par cette Tsunade? » Demanda Kala. « Elle ne t'a pas raconté comment elle t'avait trouvé ? »

« Non, je suis orphelin. J'ai grandi à l'orphelinat du village. » Répondit Lee. « Dame Tsunade est notre Hokage, mais elle a longtemps voyagé par-delà le Pays du Feu. »

« Mais tu ressembles tellement à Audalia! Tu es forcément son fils ! Il doit bien avoir moyen de le prouver d'une façon ou d'une autre ! »

Rock Lee tressaillit. « Peut-être bien, oui. » Il s'accroupit et farfouilla dans le rembourrage de sa jambe gauche. Ils n'étaient pas seulement utiles pour camoufler les poids qui lui serraient les chevilles. Les soldats de la Fumée, malgré leurs fouilles, n'y avaient pas prêté attention. Ils avaient par ailleurs également manqué les quelques kunai, senbon et shuriken qui y étaient dissimulés. Lee avait beau préférer ses poings, cela ne coûtait rien d'être prévoyant !

Mais il y avait également autre chose. Enroulé dans un simple bandage et accroché discrètement autour de sa cheville, se trouvait un anneau. Il l'avait depuis toujours, Airi lui avait dit qu'il avait été avec lui quand on l'avait trouvé, et c'était devenu son plus vieux trésor. Il l'avait porté, une fois, mais il n'arrêtait pas de glisser de son doigt, et il avait failli le perdre dans une auge à cochon. Il l'avait également porté au cou autour d'une chaîne à une époque, mais la tactique favorite de Neji pendant leurs entraînements consistait alors à se saisir de sa chaîne afin de l'étrangler. Après quelques temps, Lee avait remercié Neji d'avoir mit cette faiblesse en évidence. Il ne s'était pas attardé sur le fait que le garçon s'était montré ouvertement moqueur et cruel à propos du bijou. Plus tard, après son combat avec Naruto, Neji s'était excusé pour son attitude, qui était un exemple parmi tant d'autre de son agressivité. Sur beaucoup de points, Neji s'était comporté comme un tyran à l'époque, et Lee en avait conscience. Mais au lieu de s'en plaindre, il s'en était servi pour se surpasser et trouver des solutions à ses lacunes. Il avait donc finalement attaché la chaîne à sa cheville, et l'avait recouverte d'une bandelette afin de la tenir en place. Il pouvait ainsi conserver son trésor auprès de lui, sans que celui-ci ne devienne un handicape.

A présent, Rock Lee dévoila la bague et la tendit à Kala. Il s'agisssait d'un petit anneau d'argent. Un étrange symbole (selon Lee) y était apposé, représentant une épée pointée vers le bas. Sur sa poignée était enroulée une feuille de lierre. Le design était très détaillé, bien que petit.

Kala émit un hoquet de stupeur. « Mory, enfin, Lee je veux dire, ceci est le sceau de la famille Fantuen ! Ils sont la plus ancienne famille de nobles de l'Empire ! »

Rock Lee fixa l'anneau. « Ce qui veut dire ? »

« C... C'est la bague d'Audalia. Elle faisait partie de la famille Fantuen, mais elle a été destituée, quand... quand… »

« Quand elle a enfanté les petits bâtards d'un chef d'usine. » Rock Lee se maudit en reconnaissant cette voix. Il aurait dû être plus vigilant !

Le groupe qui s'avançait vers eux était mené par le père de Kala, l'homme qui avait menacé Rock Lee avec un révolver. Révolver qu'il avait toujours avec lui, suivi par quelques compagnons douteux. Lee avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer des bandits, et ces gars-là n'auraient pas fait tâche parmi eux. Ils s'étaient équipés d'armes de toutes sortes.

« Père ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'écria Kala, effrayée.

« Je récupère ce qui aurait dû m'appartenir depuis dix-sept ans. Donne-moi cet anneau, mon garçon. » Dit le père de Kala. « Sais-tu seulement ce que je pourrai faire avec ce sceau ? Combien je pourrai en tirer ? »

Rock Lee doutait que ces gens le laisse partir sans lutter. Il voyait également bien qu'à voir Kala, celle-ci n'était pas une combattante. Elle n'était définitivement pas comme Tenten ou Sakura. Il se plaça devant elle, prêt à la protéger.

L'homme s'arrêta, et éclata de rire. « Petit imbécile ! Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir m'éloigner de ma propre fille ? Viens là ma petite. »

Kala regarda son père et Lee tour à tour, l'air incertain.

Rocl Lee lui lança un regard apaisant. « Ne crains rien. Je peux te protéger. Je ne chercherai pas à te retenir si tu décides de le rejoindre, mais réfléchis bien avant. »

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! Après ce qu'elle a fait ! » Railla le père de Kala.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda Lee.

« Alors tu ne lui as pas dit ? Allons, vas-y, jeune fille ! Dis-lui où est sa grande sœur ! »

Kala fondit en larme. « Non. » Gémit-elle. « Non. »

« Ma sœur? » Demanda Lee.

« Si tu ne veux rien dire, c'est moi qui vais le faire. »

« Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

« Pourquoi pas, alors qu'elle est juste ici, sous cet arbre. » Dit l'homme en riant. « Tu devrais pouvoir retrouver ses os en creusant assez profondément ! »

Rock Lee se tourna vers lui, horrifié. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé avoir eu une sœur jusqu'ici, mais, le fait de savoir que celle-ci avait bel et bien vécu et était à présent enterrée ici même… certainement par cet homme…

Lee ne s'était encore jamais sentit aussi proche de la véritable haine. Pas une colère contre l'injustice, mais une haine pure. Il se sentait froid et misérable, mais enragé en même temps. Etait-ce donc ça que Neji avait ressenti pendant toutes ses années ? Comment avait-il fait pour le supporter ?

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » Demanda-t-il, faisant son possible pour chasser cette émotion. Il n'aimait pas ça.

« Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait! Je me suis juste occupé de l'enterrer ! Tout est de la faute de Kala ! »

« C'était un accident ! Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait si froid ! Je ne voulais pas la laisser dehors ! On jouait, je… »

« Ca suffit. » Rock Lee capta son regard. « Je ne t'en veux pas. »

« Quoi ! Elle a assassiné ta sœur ! »

« Non. » Répliqua Lee. « Elle n'était manifestement qu'une enfant! Les enfants ne réalisent pas les conséquences de leurs actes. Non, le seul coupable ici, c'est vous ! Si ce que vous dites est vrai, vous étiez responsable de ces enfants ! »

« C'en est assez ! Donne-moi cette bague. »

« Non. » Rock Lee commençait décidément à bien aimer ce mot. « Elle est à moi. Je la garde. »

« Dans ce cas... » Le père de Kala pointa son révolver sur Lee. Celui-ci s'apprêta à lui bondir dessus, mais il entendit soudain que quelque chose se dirigeait dans droit sur eux. Il crut reconnaître un martèlement de sabots, mais le père de Kala ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte tout de suite. Faisant une entrée plutôt théâtrale, le cheval de Moreel sauta au-dessus d'une barrière pour atterrir dans le parc, sans ralentir une seconde. Le père de Kala poussa un cri de stupeur et tira dans sa direction, mais manqua sa cible. Moreel n'essaya même pas de calmer son cheval, qui chargea le groupe d'hommes, les renversant au passage.

Le père de Kala rugit et tira de nouveau, et le cheval s'écroula en hennissant. Les hommes se rapprochèrent de Moreel, poussant des cris de fureur.

« La tornade de Konoha ! » Rock Lee se retint au dernier moment de frapper de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait aucune intention de tuer qui que ce soit, et une simple portion de sa puissance et de sa vitesse serait amplement suffisante. Il n'était pas du genre à être rancunier, mais il ne put réprimer un sentiment de satisfaction en frappant l'homme qui avait été responsable de la mort de sa sœur inconnue. L'homme, inaccoutumé à ces méthodes de combat, s'effondra à terre dans un craquement sonore. Commençant à connaître le pouvoir des armes de la Fumée, Lee lui arracha son révolver et le lança aussi loin que possible. Après cette courte pause, Lee se tourna vers le reste du gang. Ceux-ci, pourtant habitués à se battre, n'étaient pas préparés pour affronter les surprenantes capacités de Lee. Quand bien même celui-ci prenait sur lui et n'utilisait que dix pour cent de sa puissance, il restait bien plus fort, rapide et agile que ces hommes. Lee se rapprocha de Moreel pour le défendre, tournoyant autour de lui tel un cyclone miniature. Finalement, les derniers hommes prirent peur et s'enfuirent.

Lee, à peine essoufflé, tendit sa main à Moreel. « Etes-vous blessé, monsieur ? »

« Non, je vais bien. » Répondit Moreel en posant un regard triste sur son cheval. « Pauvre fille, je ne pensait pas que ça finirait comme ça. » Il se retourna vers Lee. « Tu es conscient que les esclaves ne sont pas sensés se promener en liberté en pleine nuit ? »

Avant que Lee ne puisse répondre, Kala s'avança. « Mais, il est issu d'une famille noble ! D'accord, il est illégitime, mais… »

« Attendez. » Moreel leva une main. « Attendez une minute. » Il reposa les yeux sur Lee. « Il n'est pas illégitime, s'il est bien celui que je crois. »

Lee, qui ne voyait pas très bien en quoi sa légitimité était un problème, ouvrit la main et dévoila la bague à Moreel. Lee fixa l'homme, essayant désespérément de sentir quelque chose. Une quelconque connexion avec cet homme qui pourrait bien être son père.

Mais il ne sentit absolument rien. Seul Gai-sensei lui revenait en tête. Et il ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'en sentir réjoui ou contrarié.

Moreel observa l'anneau, puis Lee. Lee n'avait peut-être rien ressenti, mais Moreel fut soudain submergée à la fois par la joie et par l'angoisse. Il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir retrouver son fils et sa fille, mais à présent que l'un d'entre eux se tenait face à lui, il ne savait comment réagir. Est-ce que son fils le détesterait ? Il ne sut pourquoi, cette question lui parut soudain d'une importance capitale.

Mais la bague en était la preuve. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, et Lee ressemblait tellement à sa mère…

« Oui. » Moreel Hocha la tête. « Tu es mon fils. »


	45. Trois bêtes

**Chapitre Quarante Cinq**

**Trois bêtes**

Cragga connaissait bien Orochimaru. Elle connaissait ses habitudes, ces goûts un peu particuliers, et sa fâcheuse tendance à rester vague concernant ses activités. Pas qu'elle-même soit du genre à lui dévoiler tous ses secrets, mais là n'était pas la question. Elle connaissait également les emplacements de ses repères, ses bases secrètes et ses laboratoires diaboliques (à moins qu'il n'en possède plus qu'elle ne le sache, ce qui était bien possible). Elle n'y était plus retournée depuis sa mort.

Elle venait d'en visiter quelques uns. Trois avaient été abandonnés, l'un d'entre eux ayant manifestement été le théâtre d'un massacre. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur d'Uchiha. Son nez se mit à la démanger.

« Oh oui. » Marmonna-t-elle en reniflant l'air autour d'elle. Même à huit bons kilomètres, elle pouvait sentir son odeur. « Tu es certainement l'un d'entre eux. Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi il t'a gardé… » Le loup en elle avait envie de mordre. Il se démenait pour se libérer, mais Cragga ne le laissa pas faire. Elle était bien plus douée que Kankuro pour refouler ses instincts.

Elle arriva enfin à l'entrée d'un laboratoire secret. Celui-ci avait été installé à l'intérieur d'une grotte naturelle. Une odeur de métal et de produits médicaux émanait d'un conduit camouflé dans les hautes herbes. Elle sentit également une odeur de serpent.

Cragga sourit et s'infiltra dans le conduit. Elle renifla. Oui, elle sentait bien le parfum de Kabuto, à présent mêlé à celui des serpents.

Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'elle s'avançait sur ses pattes arrière, le nez et les oreilles à l'affût du moindre piège. On n'était jamais trop prudent avec les shinobi.

Le tunnel l'amena finalement jusqu'à une large grotte. Celle-ci avait été aménagée en laboratoire, remplie de matériels scientifiques, de sceaux de ninjutsu médicaux et de tubes remplis d'un étrange liquide. On pouvait voir des choses flotter à l'intérieur. Certains tubes contenaient des sortes de morceaux de chair informes qui avaient dû être un jour des organes et des membres humains. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un autre tube remplis de liquide, modelé comme une silhouette humaine. Et, debout devant lui, manifestement occupé à… quelque chose… se tenait Kabuto.

Il semblait différent des souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui. Elle n'avait pas remarqué ces écailles blanches qui recouvraient son bras lors de leur première rencontre. Pas plus que le début d'une queue de serpent naissant en bas de son dos.

« Une seconde, Cragga. Je serai à vous dans un instant. » Dit calmement Kabuto. Il s'affaira encore un moment autour du cylindre, puis le referma. Il ramassa ensuite un torchon et se débarrassa de la substance verte qui lui recouvrait les mains. Il afficha un sourire engageant, et vint saluer respectueusement le grand loup bipède.

« Bonjour Cragga, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. » Dit Kabuto comme il aurait accueillit un créancier particulièrement virulent.

« En effet. » Répondit Cragga. « Comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai rempli ma mission avec succès. J'imagine que tu es au courant que le frère du Kazekage est à présent un loup garou ? Tout comme moi ? »

« J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il s'était enfui. » Répliqua Kabuto d'un air désabusé.

« Effectivement, il se dirige exactement là où je voulais qu'il aille. »

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi donc ? »

« Tu n'as pas une petite idée? »

« Je suppose que si. » Kabuto sourit. « Je me demande combien de temps mettra le Kazekage pour retrouver son frère. Et ce qu'il trouvera à ce moment-là. »

Cragga sourit à son tour. « Et je vais également tenter de deviner ce que tout cela signifie. » Elle écarta les bras pour désigner la pièce. « Des morceaux de corps dans les bocaux, l'odeur d'Orochimaru imprégnée dans le laboratoire, et toi à moitié transformé en serpent ? Tu veux le ressusciter, et lui créer un nouveau corps. Et tu en profite pour augmenter tes propres capacités par la même occasion. »

Kabuto ne répondit pas et se contenta de réajuster ses lunettes. « Tu voulais quelque chose, Cragga ? »

« J'ai une question. Quand je suis partie, ton maître parlait du pouvoir des neuf bêtes. Je reviens et je découvre qu'il est mort à cause d'un petit démon, pas particulièrement puissant qui plus est. Il est un parfait exemple de sa race, ce Sasuke Uchiha. Un petit égoïste trop sûr de lui, avec la morale d'un rat d'égout. »

« Allons, allons, Cragga, ne soyez pas insolente envers les rats. Et depuis quand vous souciez-vous de la morale ? »

« Je ne m'en soucie pas. Mais comme lui non plus, il n'est pas bien différent de moi. Il n'a rien d'exceptionnel, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus typique. Bien sûr, il est plus puissant que grand nombre d'humains, mais c'est surtout dû à sa lignée. Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas contentés d'en finir avec lui et de le disséquer ? Je suis sûr que vous auriez pu trouver quelque chose d'utile. » Dit Cragga. « Voulait-il utiliser le gamin comme nouveau corps ? »

« C'est en partie pour cela, oui. Laissez-moi vous raconter une petite histoire. Il était une fois un garçon qui hébergeait l'esprit d'un démon renard. Il était le ninja le plus minable de son village. Mais il rencontra un autre garçon qui devint son meilleur ami et son plus grand rival. Voyez-vous où je veux en venir ? »

« Ah, je vois. Vous vouliez attirer ce garçon ? Vous espériez qu'en rendant Sasuke plus fort, Naruto ferait tout pour le surpasser... Et ça a plutôt bien fonctionné, n'est-ce pas ? Je doute que Naruto eût développé une telle puissance, si le petit Uchiha avait fini par se calmer et qu'ils étaient restés amis. Et mieux valait éviter que le petit démon reste aux côtés d'un Jinchuuriki. Ils auraient finis par se détruire mutuellement un jour ou l'autre. Mieux valait les garder à distance. »

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas si simple. Naruto est convaincu d'être en mesure de sauver Uchiha. » Répondit Kabuto.

« Bien ! On ne peut pas laisser faire ça. Je vais devoir intervenir, maintenant qu'Orochimaru est... indisposé. Je pense être capable de me servir du garçon. Il semble plutôt facile à manipuler. Et comme l'ancien démon se cache depuis qu'il a senti la présence de mes loups… Son but est de détruire la Feuille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kabuto acquiesça en souriant. « Je suis impatient de voir ce que vous allez faire. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vue à l'œuvre. Je suis sûr que vous saurez gérer la fâcheuse manie d'Uchiha à poignarder ses mentors dans le dos. »

« Encore une dernière chose. En avez-vous terminé avec les quatre ? »

« Oui et non. Ils ne sont que trois. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé au dernier ? »

« Il ne fonctionnait pas bien et a été éliminé. Il a été vaincu par Naruto et exécuté ensuite. C'était une femelle, mais Dame Tsunade a réussi à inverser le processus avant qu'il ne s'achève. Il s'agissait de la bête de l'eau. Quoi qu'il en soit, le feu, le vent et la terre sont en bon état nous les avons déplacés dans la treizième prison après l'échec de celle de l'eau. J'imagine qu'elles attendent depuis assez longtemps, et étant donné qu'Uchiha n'a jamais été mis au courant des trois autres, il ne les reconnaitra pas. Il n'y a plus aucun moyen d'inverser le processus à présent, et j'ai pris soin d'effacer leurs souvenirs. Elles devraient être d'accord pour vous suivre. Ca vous intéresse ? »

« Absolument. » Cragga ouvrit le sac accroché à son dos et en sortit un parchemin ainsi que quelques runes. « Suis les instructions à la lettre. C'est une opération très délicate. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer si tu fais une erreur... Bien sûr, je ne serai même pas étonnée à ce que tu fasses exprès de te tromper, juste par curiosité. Peu importe. Contacte-moi si tu as besoin de davantage de runes. »

« Toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, Cragga. » Dit Kabuto.

« J'espère pouvoir discuter avec Orochimaru prochainement. Bonne chance. » Cria Cragga en repartant. Elle pouvait toujours sentir les yeux acérés de Kabuto fixés sur elle longtemps après son départ.

* * *

La treizième prison se situait haut dans les montagnes. L'entrée était cachée dans une crevasse entre les pierres. Dans la crevasse se trouvait une vaste pièce circulaire, semblable à une arène. Cragga se faufila jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle poussa la porte de métal et descendit l'escalier principal. A peine atteignit-elle la dernière marche qu'elle fut accueillie par des grondements et des hurlements. Cragga esquiva lorsqu'une large flamme s'échappa de l'une des cellules.

« Charmant. » Marmonna-t-elle. Une patte verte et griffue à trois doigts fondit sur elle et tenta de l'attraper, mais, grognant, Cragga recula et la mordit. La créature poussa un cri et éloigna son bras. Cragga la laissa faire.

« C'est à croire que vous avez envie de rester ici. » Dit Cragga. Les cris et les grondements cessèrent.

« Tu… vas nous libérer ? » Demanda l'un d'entre eux. Deux yeux rouges la fixaient entre les barreaux.

« Certainement. Rappelez-vous, mes amis ! Le ciel bleu! L'herbe verte! Le souffle du vent! Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas pu apprécier ces simples choses? »

« Trop longtemps… » Entendit-elle murmurer.

« En effet. Je peux vous donner tout ce que vous désirez. La seule chose que vous désirez. La liberté. Il y a… juste une chose. »

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris? » Marmonna l'une d'entre elles avec méfiance.

« Allons, allons. C'est très simple. Ce que je souhaite... et je pense que, après considération, vous me comprendrez… »

Cragga parla longtemps cette nuit-là.

* * *

Un nouveau jour se leva. Si quelqu'un avait tourné son regard vers la montagne, il aurait pu croire qu'elle entrait en éruption. Une main verte apparut et extirpa le reste de son corps de la crevasse.

La bête était une créature grande et agile, à la peau d'un vert sombre. Le long de ses bras s'accrochait une épaisse membrane, semblable à des ailes de chauve-souris. Ses pattes arrière étaient recouvertes de longues plumes, et son dos arborait deux grandes ailes translucides de libellules. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et hurla. Sa tête était longue, à la manière des reptiles, avec deux longues cornes. Elle agita ses ailes de libellules et s'éleva dans les airs.

Juste derrière elle, une seconde créature émergea. La chose qui venait de se dégager de la crevasse était d'un rouge vif et dotée d'une longue crinière noire. Deux étranges cornes de bouc poussaient sur sa tête vaguement humanoïde, et sa bouche crachait du feu. Il possédait d'horribles dents biscornues et de longues griffes acérées. Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et ébouriffa sa crinière. Quelques flammes s'échappèrent de son étrange nez, rappelant celui un oviné.

La dernière bête sortit à son tour à l'air libre. Elle était plus grande encore que les deux autres. On aurait dit qu'elle avait directement été taillée dans la roche. Elle se tenait sur quatre énormes pattes bâties comme des piliers. A partir de sa taille se dressait un torse humanoïde, à la manière des centaures. Curieusement, ce torse suggérait une certaine… féminité. Sa tête, cependant, n'avait rien d'humain. On aurait plutôt dit celle d'un énorme rhinocéros de pierre.

« Allons-y. » Dit simplement la créature à tête de rhinocéros. Il poussa un cri et s'élança, galopant à flanc de montagne. Il fut en bas en trois bonds à peine. La bête écarlate la rejoignit avec plus de souplesse. La troisième arriva à leur hauteur dans un bourdonnement.

Cragga sortit du repère quelques instants plus tard. Elle gloussa légèrement.

« Bien, il ne manque plus que le garçon. » Sans se dépêtrer de son sourire, elle se dirigea vers le Pays de la Pluie.


	46. Œil de Démon

**Chapitre Quarante Six**

**Œil de Démon**

Temari aurait cru que la plus grande difficulté qu'elle rencontrerait pour apprendre aux trois morveux à monter à cheval serait de persuader leurs parents de la laisser faire. Elle n'était pas convaincue que ceux-ci seraient ravis de son initiative. Il lui paraissait que la meilleure façon de se rapprocher de ceux qui étaient impliqués dans la guerre contre son peuple était de passer par leurs enfants. Elle n'avait aucune intention de leur faire du mal, mais elle n'avait aucun remords à les manipuler. Cependant, la seule personne qu'elle était en droit de contacter était la gouvernante à l'attitude rigide, Miss Aunna, qui les avait amenés ici. Heureusement, Aunna ne sembla pas opposée à cette idée.

« Ils auront certainement besoin d'apprendre à monter un cheval, de toutes manières. » Dit-elle de sa voix sèche. Temari avait appris que ces gens n'apprenaient à monter que pour un intérêt social ou par divertissement. D'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de personnes de haut rang. Temari ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt d'utiliser un animal pour se divertir, mais elle ne chercha pas à approfondir le sujet.

A l'instant même où Temari entra dans les écuries, les enfants à ses côtés, elle sentit ses sens se mettre en alerte. Elle savait que quelqu'un l'observait, et elle n'appréciait pas du tout cela. Elle supposa qu'il devait s'agir d'Urik. Shikamaru l'avait avertie à son sujet. Elle préféra rester sur ses gardes, par simple précaution.

Temari ne chercha même pas à le trouver. Elle pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller toute seule. Elle commença par récupérer quelques brosses, et inspecta les chevaux. Aucun d'entre eux ne possédait cette étincelle qui brillait au fond des yeux des chevaux Iifernatis. Ils avaient tous l'air un peu morne. Elle choisit les trois plus petites bêtes qu'elle pu trouver. Il s'agissait en fait de poneys, mais Temari n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Elle les sortit des écuries et les attacha à une clôture. Elle emmena également un cheval pour elle-même.

« Okay, prenez tous une brosse. » Dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » Nere regardait les chevaux d'un air ouvertement dégoûté.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle le pansage. » Expliqua Temari. « Il doit être fait avant et après chaque fois que vous montez un cheval. »

« Ce n'est pas le travail des esclaves ? » Demanda Serius.

« Non. » Répondit-elle sans plus de détour. « C'est ce qui s'appelle le bon sens. C'est aussi être responsable. Comme un adulte. »

Les enfants, comme beaucoup d'autres, aimaient l'idée d'être considérés comme des adultes, et se dépêchèrent de s'emparer des brosses.

« Commencez par la tête, puis descendez. » Dit Temari. « N'utilisez jamais celle-ci -cela s'appelle une étrille- sur la tête ou les pattes. Elles sont trop dures pour ces parties du corps… » Temari eut un sourire en réalisant qu'elle leur resservait le même speech que lui avait donné sa tante Katsu. Ses méthodes incluaient des ordres basiques à donner à un cheval, mais Temari comptait les exclure ici. Les chevaux Iifernatis répondaient bien mieux que ces animaux stupides. Les chevaux de la tribu étaient joueurs et pleins de vie, tandis que ceux-ci se contentaient de rester sur place en broutant l'herbe à leur portée.

Une fois que la séance de brossage, sur laquelle Katsu avait toujours particulièrement insisté pour le bien-être des chevaux, fut terminée, Temari sella les montures elle-même. Si elle essayait de tout leur apprendre en une journée, ils en auraient pour des heures. Au moins, le fait de la regarder leur donnait déjà une idée de la manière de s'y prendre. Tandis qu'elle s'affairait, elle remarqua l'aînée de la fratrie, Celeine, se dirigeant vers la grange. Temari décida de l'ignorer.

« Bien, placez vos mains comme ceci et hissez-vous. » Dit Temari en enfourchant son propre cheval sans efforts. Elle n'était pas montée depuis un bon bout de temps, mais n'avait rien oublié.

Serius et Timius se débrouillèrent péniblement pour escalader leurs poneys, qui ne semblaient pas s'en offusquer. Au bout d'un moment, Temari finit par descendre de son cheval pour aider Timius qui rencontrait quelques difficultés. La seule qui resta à terre fut Nere.

Temari soupira. « Tu as besoin d'aide ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Nere souffla dédaigneusement. « Le dames montent en amazone, pas à califourchon. »

Temari cligna des yeux. « Bordel. » Marmonna-t-elle. « Ama-quoi? » Demanda-t-elle plus clairement.

« En amazone, comme ça. » Temari se retourna en entendant Celeine. Apparemment, celle-ci savait déjà monter, mais de la manière la plus étrange que Temari ait jamais vu. Pour peu qu'elle en sache, il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de monter à cheval, à savoir, une jambe de chaque côté des flancs. Pourtant, Celeine avait positionné ses deux jambes du même côté.

« Une dame ne chevauche pas comme un homme. C'est inconvenant. » Si cela était possible, Celeine était plus méprisante encore que sa petite sœur.

Temari gloussa. « Et ça m'a l'air d'être une manière très efficace pour s'écraser par terre. » Pour conclure ses propos, Temari remonta sur son cheval, comme on le lui avait toujours appris.

Celeine la regarda avec mépris. « Ca m'aurait étonné qu'une barbare telle que toi puisse saisir ce genre de concept. »

Temari sourit. « Oh, vraiment ? J'admets que si on s'attarde davantage sur l'esthétisme plutôt que l'utile, c'est parfait. C'est plutôt élégant, et ça te permet même de porter ce genre de chose ridicule. » Elle désigna d'un geste ample la robe fleurie de Celeine. « Mais le Sable s'intéresse plus aux capacités d'une personne qu'à son apparence. Comme ça. »

Sur ces mots, Temari donna un coup de talon dans les flancs de son cheval. En temps normal, elle se serrait contentée d'un ordre verbal, mais elle ne montait pas un cheval Iifernati. Elle ne s'en fit pas pour autant. Katsu n'aurait pas permis que sa propre nièce ne soit pas une excellente cavalière. Le cheval, peu habitué à un tel traitement, se cabra. Temari, ayant prévu une réaction de ce genre, s'assura de s'éloigner des enfants lorsque le cheval s'élança.

Au grand plaisir de Temari, le cheval était vif, et elle se mit à chercher une barrière des yeux. Elle dirigea son cheval vers cette dernière, qui sauta par-dessus sans efforts. Elle décrivit ensuite un large cercle, et le fit de nouveau passer la barrière. Elle continua cet exercice pendant quelques minutes, puis se redirigea vers le petit groupe.

_J'espère que ça va marcher_. Songea-t-elle, alors qu'elle dégageait doucement ses pieds des étriers. Elle remonta un pied sur le dos du cheval, puis se mit debout. L'animal, qui n'avait encore jamais eu d'humain debout sur son dos, hennit de surprise et se cabra de nouveau. Temari diffusa un peu de chakra dans ses pieds, pas suffisamment néanmoins pour que qui que se soit s'en aperçoive, et lâcha les rênes. Le cheval poussa un cri de panique et sursauta, Temari toujours en équilibre sur son dos. Elle se rappela qu'à ce point-ci, Katsu aurait bondi dans les airs, atterri sur les mains, et se serait élancé de nouveau, effectuant une sorte de roue acrobatique à dos de cheval. Mais cette opération nécessitait la totale coopération de l'animal, et Temari doutait que celui-ci en soit capable. Elle se contenta donc de se rasseoir en douceur. Celui-ci arrivait à présent bientôt à hauteur des enfants à la bouche grande ouverte, et Temari le fit se stopper net juste devant eux.

Réalisant à quel point la pauvre bête était terrifiée, Temari descendit et tenta de l'apaiser. Les yeux du cheval étaient écarquillés d'effroi. Elle se sentit un peu coupable, mais elle avait ressenti le besoin de prouver ses valeurs.

« Allons, allons, du calme. » Murmura-t-elle, puis elle se surprit à chuchoter quelques phrases en Iifernati, inculquées par sa tante. Le cheval sembla se détendre légèrement.

« Tu es cinglée. » Dit simplement Celeine avec ahurissement.

Temari, une main toujours posée sur le cheval, se tourna vers elle. « Ma tante est dresseuse de chevaux. J'en sais plus sur ces animaux que certains Iifernatis. Et j'en sais définitivement plus qu'une arrogante 'dame' trop gâtée qui ne peut même pas monter comme tout le monde. »

Celeine prit une grande bouffée d'air, et Temari eut l'impression de voir une grosse carpe ouvrir la bouche. « Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi ton peuple est si primitif. Faire chevaucher les femmes dans une telle position ! Quelle honte ! » Puis, Celeine fit avancer son cheval avec délicatesse et s'éloigna avec autant de dignité que lui permettait sa position.

_Et c'est pour cette raison que le tien va perdre. _Songea Temari. _Vous continuez à nous regarder de haut, et je ne peux qu'espérer que ton père sous-estime mon frère autant que tu me sous-estimes._

Pendant ce temps, les garçons s'étaient mis à trépigner d'excitation.

« Tu peux nous apprendre ça ? S'il te plaît ! » Timius était survolté.

Temari leur sourit. « Commençons par la première étape, d'accord ? »

* * *

Kankuro était presque convaincu qu'ils se trouvaient sur une île. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui avait semblé du haut de l'arbre qu'il avait escaladé. C'était une grande île, recouverte de verdure côté Sud et Ouest où ils avaient touché terre, et plutôt rocheuse dans la Nord. Il ne savait pourquoi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en posant les yeux sur ces roches. Elles le mettaient mal à l'aise, comme si quelque chose l'observait de là-bas.

Essayant de s'ôter cette idée de l'esprit, Kankuro réfléchit à leur situation. Du peu dont il se remémorait, ils s'étaient littéralement enfuis du bateau, sans rien de plus que ses rouleaux d'invocation et le sac de Neji, qui contenait il ne savait quoi, d'ailleurs. Kankuro conservait les choses les plus importants dans un petit compartiment dans la poitrine de Karasu, comme leur argent et quelques outils pour ses pantins. Il n'avait cependant pas assez de place pour y ranger une tente ou de la nourriture. Il ne parvenait pas à repérer la moindre terre aux alentour, c'est pourquoi il supposa qu'ils allaient certainement rester ici un petit bout de temps.

Une chose à la fois. Il leur fallait de quoi construire un abri.

Kankuro était plutôt doué pour ce genre de chose. Son apprentissage au théâtre lui avait appris plus que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre. Pas seulement la manipulation de pantins, mais également la danse, le chant, et plus encore. Il était surprenant de voir à quel point les aptitudes en danse pouvaient contribuer à la maîtrise de son propre corps. Et, bien que Kankuro ne soit pas un chanteur d'exception, il se débrouillait plutôt bien. On leur demandait par ailleurs d'être capables de travailler le bois, incluant la conception de gîtes simples, ce qui s'avérait tout de même plus élaboré que les solutions de bases en cas de crise, consistant à dégoter un trou lambda et de s'y serrer les uns aux autres.

Les faux tranchantes de Shiroari coupèrent les palmiers avec aisance. Après quelques recherches, Kankuro trouva une colline adéquate. D'une simple chiquenaude, il fit tailler les troncs d'arbres en planches. Un autre mouvement léger, et ses deux pantins se mirent à creuser le terrain à flanc de colline, formant une grotte triangulaire, jusqu'à ce que Kankuro en fût satisfait. Voilà qui était à présent suffisamment grand pour deux. Ses fils de chakra déplacèrent les planches afin d'en recouvrir l'entrée. Enfin, parce qu'il était toujours aussi trempé et frigorifié, il arrangea un espace avec une petite cheminée afin de pouvoir installer un feu.

« Ah, voilà une bonne chose de faite, hein, Karasu ? » Kankuro se tourna vers le pantin, accroché à son épaule. La tête de celui-ci s'inclina vers l'avant avec un cliquetis sonore.

« A présent, il va nous falloir de la nourriture. » Kankuro avait repéré un petit lagon à quelques minutes d'ici. Il n'était pas un adepte des produits de la mer, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se montrer difficile.

Réalisant qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas laisser l'autre crétin de la Feuille là où il l'avait laissé au risque de le retrouver cramé au soleil, Kankuro retourna récupérer Neji et le déposa dans le refuge. Ceci fait, il s'en alla chercher un poisson ou deux.

* * *

Neji se réveilla dans la poussière, abrité par un étrange plafond incliné. La moindre parcelle de son corps semblait gémir de protestation. Il n'aurait trop su dire si cette sensation provenait de l'épuisement de son chakra ou des effets de la tempête. Probablement un peu des deux.

Il se frotta les yeux, et activa son Byakugan. Il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de gîte, et, à l'odeur de la terre fraîchement retournée, il devait avoir été construit très récemment. Il aperçut Kankuro approcher, deux poissons de taille honorable pendant au bout de ses fils de chakra. Neji fronça le nez en voyant l'expression suffisante du shinobi du Sable. Il pourrait parier qu'il s'était contenté de les attraper avec ses fils plutôt que de les pêcher comme tout le monde.

« Eh bien, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller. » Dit Kankuro avec un sourire en le rejoignant.

Neji tenta de se lever, mais Kankuro le fit tomber d'une pichenette. Neji serra les dents. Il l'avait poussé avec une telle facilité !

« Mauvaise idée. Tu as épuisé toutes tes réserves de chakra. Tu dois te reposer. Et éteins tes yeux, je doute que ça arrange les choses. » Dit Kankuro.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? » Répliqua Neji. Il "éteignit" ses yeux, mais Kankuro put voir à son expression qu'il en était contrarié. La pénurie de chakra n'était pas une chose dont les shinobi avaient l'habitude. Ils avaient tous appris au court de leurs entraînements à savoir gérer leurs réserves. Mais la situation de crise d'hier soir avait eu raison de lui.

Kankuro rassembla quelques branches sèches qu'il avait collectées un peu plus tôt et alluma un bon feu. Puis il empala ses prises sur deux bâtons afin de les mettre à griller.

« J'ai vu ça plein de fois quand Gaara était petit. » Dit-il, les yeux rivés sur les poissons. « Il partait en crise et s'épuisait tout seul. Je ne sais pas trop si c'était parce que le démon n'était pas conscient que Gaara ne possédait pas autant de chakra que lui-même ou qu'il n'en avait tout simplement rien à faire. En tout cas, à chaque fois que Gaara se transformait, il finissait épuisé. Ca m'est déjà arrivé aussi. »

« Vraiment ? Quand ça ? »

« Pendant l'invasion. Ce morveux d'Uchiha était à nos trousses. Temari a bien essayé de le ralentir, mais sans succès. Je me suis arrêté pour le retenir, et c'est là que votre pote Shino s'est pointé. Ses insectes m'ont vidé. » Kankuro rit légèrement. « J'étais quasiment à plat, et Gaara, suite à son combat contre Naruto, avait également épuisé ses réserves. Je m'en suis rendu compte en le ramenant à la frontière. On était devenu une belle bande d'épaves… » Il haussa les épaules.

Neji gloussa un peu. « Amusant. »

« Quoi ? Ca te fait rire ? » Grogna Kankuro, d'un air offensé. Mais Neji pensa également déceler une pointe de malice.

« Non, c'est toi. Tu appelles Sasuke "ce morveux d'Uchiha", mais tu appelles Shino par son nom. Je trouve ça plutôt amusant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est curieux, c'est tout. »

Kankuro haussa les épaules. « Tu dois commencer à me connaître un peu à force de squatter ma mémoire. Je n'aime pas les traîtres. » Il se concentra sur ses poissons. « Quoiqu'en fait, j'ai jamais pu le blairer, dès le départ. »

« Pourquoi ? A cause de ta sœur ? »

Kankuro lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? »

« Simplement que toutes les filles que j'ai pu rencontrer ont déjà bavé sur lui au moins une fois. Même Tenten s'y est mise, et pourtant elle plutôt mesurée. »

« Peuh, Œil de Démon. » Marmonna Kankuro en tournant les poissons.

« Hein ? »

« Un truc d'Iifernati. »

« Raconte-moi ça. »

Kankuro poussa un soupir. « Bah… Bordel. T'es encore en train d'essayer de faire ami-ami, hein? »

« Exactement. Ecoute, Kankuro, on n'arrivera à rien, en continuant comme ça. »

« Comme quoi? »

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ces rêves. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais on pourrait au moins essayer de s'entendre. »

« On croirait entendre Naruto. » Railla Kankuro.

« Ouais, je sais. » Répondit Neji. « Aller, distrais-nous un peu. »

Kankuro roula des yeux. « C'est juste un truc que raconte mon peuple à propos des jutsu optiques. » Il se tut un moment, puis reprit. « Tu connais déjà l'histoire de Toshi l'Exilé, le premier ninja à avoir rejoint une tribu. Le second était Atsuo Uchiha, qui s'est allié avec les Dragons Sanglants. Mais le clan Uchiha ne voulait pas le laisser partir. En ces temps-ci, selon les Dragons, le chef des Uchiha était un monstre sanguinaire. On raconte qu'Atsuo a fuit non par choix, mais parce que son clan avait la fâcheuse habitude d'arracher les yeux des membres les plus faibles. Atsuo a imploré la protection des Dragons, qui la lui ont accordée. Les Uchiha les ont alors pris pour cible, dans le but de tous les exterminer. Les deux camps ont donc longtemps bataillé, les Aigles Chasseurs supportant les Dragons lorsqu'ils le pouvaient. Un jour, un puissant Uchiha, que les Dragons connaissaient uniquement sous le nom d'Œil de Démon, se confronta à Toshi l'Exilé. Toshi venait de lui porter un coup décisif, et s'apprêtait à en finir à avec lui lorsqu'il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Le corps d'Œil de Démon se métamorphosa, et il prit l'apparence d'un monstre ailé. Toshi et le démon ont longtemps combattu, mais Toshi ne parvint finalement pas à l'empêcher de tuer Atsuo et s'emparer de ses yeux. Ceci dit, Atsuo laissa derrière lui un fils et une fille, dont Œil de Démon n'a jamais appris l'existence.

Selon les Dragons, le Sharingan n'est pas un simple attribut héréditaire, il proviendrait du sang d'un démon. Ils disent que la lignée des Uchiha est maudite, et que l'utilisation du Sharingan entraîne la perte de la raison à profit d'une grande puissance. Voilà le prix à payer en échange d'une telle force. Pour faire court, les Uchiha sont des descendants de créatures démoniaques. Pas comme les bijuu, mais des êtres différents. Et bien que leur sang coule dans les veines de certains Dragons, il leur est formellement interdit d'utiliser le Sharingan. Auquel cas, ils risquent la mise à mort. Les Dragons ne considèrent pas les utilisateurs de Sharingan comme des hommes, mais comme des monstres. Ils pensent que ces yeux sont le fruit d'une force maléfique, et que quiconque les utilise en devient la victime. »

Neji écarquilla les yeux. « C'est complètement dingue. »

« Vraiment? » Demanda Kankuro. « Uchiha a tenté de tuer Naruto, le garçon qui passe son temps à brailler qu'ils sont amis. Il a tourné le dos à son village, le peuple qu'il est sensé défendre et protéger. Et, sérieusement, s'est-il déjà préoccupé d'autre chose que sa petite personne ? »

Neji aurait bien voulu prendre la défense de Sasuke, mais il ne dit rien. Tout ce que Kankuro venait de dire n'était que la pure vérité. Et il y avait autre chose, le démon qu'il avait mentionné. Aux dires de Naruto, la marque maudite avait transformé Sasuke en une sorte de démon, mais… Et si la marque n'en était pas l'unique responsable ?

Et si Sasuke était réellement un démon et que la marque n'avait fait que révéler sa vraie nature ? Non, c'était impossible. La puissance d'Orochimaru était bien suffisante pour créer une telle chose.

Pourtant, Neji n'arrivait pas à chasser ces pensées de son esprit.


	47. La chute du Yondaime

**Chapitre Quarante Sept**

**La chute du Yondaime (Première partie)**

Gaara ressassa les paroles de son oncle tout au long du premier jour de marche. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit ce soir-là sur le toit des Hyuga, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais Jhimey avait raison en l'accusant d'être injuste envers lui. Il se comportait exactement comme les gens qui l'avaient jugé si durement dans son enfance, et il prenait conscience de son erreur. Ceci étant, s'il voulait se rattraper, il devrait se forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas, mais alors absolument pas envie de faire. Parler à Jhimey et s'excuser.

Gaara poussa un long soupir. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lancer.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Zirru. Apototius et lui sautaient d'arbres en arbres à ses côtés, juste au-dessus des Iifernatis qui galopaient en un groupe plus ou moins compact. Les autres ninjas, se déplaçant également par les arbres, s'étaient un peu éloignés les uns des autres, sans pour autant se séparer de leur propre équipe. Il n'était pas si évident de savoir laquelle des deux formations était la plus organisée : les Iifernatis ou les ninjas. Les ninjas s'étaient tous mis d'accord sur leur point de chute, sans pour autant s'accorder sur l'heure précise et le chemin à prendre. Les Iifernatis, eux, avançaient dans une formation plutôt anarchique, mais restaient cependant réunis en un groupe unique.

« Ca va. » Répondit Gaara. Il n'avait rien contre Zirru et Apototius, mais il se voyait mal se confier à eux. Ils étaient tous deux des ninjas forts et loyaux, et, son frère et sa sœur mis à part, il n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleurs coéquipiers. Cependant, ils ne faisaient pas partie de sa famille. Ils ne comprendraient pas tous ses problèmes à propos de se oncle et de son père.

« Je descends un moment je dois parler à Huur Jhimey. » Dit-il. « Restez en hauteur et continuez d'avancer. »

Zirru se tourna vers lui. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Tout à fait. » Gaara commença à descendre, abandonnant les deux shinobi.

Après avoir scanné la foule quelques instants, Gaara repéra Jhimey galopant en tête, accompagné de Katsu et Iren. Gaara sentit comme un sursaut d'angoisse au creux de son ventre. Il était hors de question de déballer ses déboires familiaux devant une telle audience. Peut-être qu'en se montrant suffisamment courtois, Jhimey accepterait de lui accorder un peu de temps une fois rendus au point de chute ? Ca valait le coup de s'en assurer.

Sautant enfin à terre, Gaara se contenta de courir aux côtés de Jhimey un moment. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais sa bouche refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir.

Jhimey se décida enfin à poser les yeux sur lui. « Je déteste quand les ninjas font ça. Tu voulais quelque chose, Gaara ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Oui… » Jhimey laissa un nouveau silence s'installer, comme s'il attendait que Gaara se décide à développer.

« Pourrais-je te parler seul à seul une fois arrivés à destination ? »Demanda Gaara.

Cinq minutes affreusement longues passèrent, pendant lesquelles Gaara se mit à craindre un refus de Jhimey. Le regard de celui-ci s'était assombri, et il avait même lâché ses rênes pour gratter sa barbe. Il avait l'air curieusement nerveux, bien que Gaara n'en comprenne pas la raison.

« Très bien. »

Gaara retint un soupir de soulagement. Il fit un signe de tête à Jhimey et remonta dans les arbres. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir rassuré, mais il sentait son estomac se nouer de plus en plus.

* * *

« Tu crois qu'il va te demander, à propos de ton frère? » Demanda calmement Katsu.

« Probablement. » Répondit Jhimey. Son cheval, captant ses émotions, remuait nerveusement les oreilles.

Katsu se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Ca va aller ? »

Jhimey frissonna légèrement, puis sembla se reprendre. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Je serais là. » Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, mais Jhimey l'entendit.

* * *

Le rassemblement au point de chute mit un peu de temps à s'organiser. Ils n'en étaient qu'à leur première journée de voyage, et bien que la frontière ne soit plus très loin, ils se trouvaient toujours en pleine forêt. Les ninjas, habitués à camper en nombre restreint, n'étaient pas accoutumés à l'approche plus conviviale des Iifernatis. Ceux-ci ne comprenaient pas la nervosité des shinobi. Finalement, les ninjas se dispersèrent par équipes aux alentours du campement Iifernati. Ce qui s'avéra être un bon arrangement qui, non seulement permettait aux ninjas de conserver un fonctionnement plus familier, mais servait également de moyen défensif. Avec les shinobi dissimulés un peu partout, aucun intrus ne pourrait s'infiltrer jusqu'au camp Iifernati. Ce qu'ils se gardèrent bien de mentionner à leurs fiers alliés.

Après s'être assuré que ses hommes avaient bien pris leurs marques dans cet environnement peu familier, Gaara repensa à son oncle.

« Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de te savoir seul avec un nomade. » Ronchonna Apototius.

« Il s'agit de mon oncle, et nous avons à parler. » Répondit Gaara. « Tu n'as qu'à aller rendre visite à Maira avec Zirru. J'imagine que vous avez pas mal de temps à rattraper, tous les trois. »

Le visage d'Apototius s'éclaira à cette idée. Zirru sourit à son tour, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le camp des Dragons Sanglants.

Gaara partit retrouver Jhimey. Il sentit son estomac se nouer un peu plus à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, il en aurait presque cru que quelque chose remuait dans ses entrailles. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas finir par exploser.

Jhimey et Katsu s'occupaient de leurs montures avec application. Gaara les regarda un instant. Jhimey ne semblait pas sortir de sa bulle.

« Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes. Je finis de le détendre. » Dit enfin Jhimey. Gaara hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Malgré son calme apparent, il était d'une nervosité extrême. Il commençait à se sentir vraiment mal, sans savoir pourquoi.

Jhimey abandonna enfin son cheval. Il fit un signe à Katsu, qui affichait un air quelque peu anxieux.

« Allons nous trouver un coin plus privé. » Proposa Jhimey. Gaara ne pu ignorer son étrange expression. Une sorte de combinaison entre la colère, la douleur et... la peur ?

Soudain, des bribes de souvenirs semblèrent surgir de sa mémoire. Il était encore un petit garçon, et la scène devait se passer un an ou deux après la mort de Yashamaru. Il avait alors prit l'habitude de rôder autour du manoir du Kazekage, comme pour rappeler sa présence à son père tant haï. Il venait d'entendre des gens hurler depuis le bureau de son père, et s'en était alors approché, attiré par la violence des cris. Il entendit quelqu'un mentionner son nom, ainsi que celui de Kankuro, mais ne parvint pas à saisir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors qu'il se rapprochait davantage, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Jhimey. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Gaara y décela la colère et la haine dont il était devenu si habitué. Il ne fit aucun doute dans l'esprit de l'enfant que ces sentiments lui étaient adressés. Il songea à tuer cet homme, quand son expression se modifia. La colère laissa curieusement place à un air triste, voir de pitié. Peu accoutumé à faire face à une telle attitude, Shukaku enjoignit Gaara de s'en aller. Celui-ci, toujours à l'écoute du démon, se contenta de suivre ses ordres.

Bien que déstabilisé par ce souvenir, Gaara restait déterminé à parler à son oncle. Il était hors de question qu'il devienne comme ces hommes qui l'avaient tant blessé autrefois.

« Si tu me le permets, je peux nous emmener dans un endroit tranquille. Seulement, nous aurons besoin de mon sable. »

Les mains de Jhimey s'agitèrent, comme s'il se retenait de serrer les poings. « Vas-y. On pourrait peut-être aller là-bas ? » Jhimey fit un signe de tête en direction d'une petite colline verdoyante, un peu plus loin.

« Pourquoi? » Demanda Gaara.

« J'aime être en hauteur. » Répondit Jhimey.

Le sable se mit à tournoyer autour d'eux, et ils atterrirent à quelques kilomètres du camp, sur la colline en question. Mais à présent qu'ils étaient seuls, Gaara ne sut que dire.

« Je… » Commença-t-il. « J'ai réfléchi à propos de ce que tu m'as dit l'autre nuit sur le toit des Hyuga. Et j'ai réalisé à quel point mon comportement est inexcusable. Je… »

Jhimey secoua la tête et leva une main. Il marcha jusqu'au sommet de la colline et laissa son regard vagabonder sur la forêt. Puis il ouvrit enfin la bouche. « Je sais que tu détestes Hajeem, et que tu as de très bonnes raisons. Mais je… » Jhimey secoua la tête de nouveau. « Il y a tant de choses que tu ignores… »

« Racontez-moi ça. » Dit Gaara. « Je n'ai sincèrement jamais eu envie d'entendre parler de lui à nouveau, mais j'ai l'impression que vous ayez besoin de le faire. Et que j'ai besoin de l'entendre. »

« Comprends bien cela, Gaara je ne peux fermer les yeux sur les actes d'Hajeem. Ce qu'il t'a fait est impardonnable, mais… »

« Il l'a bien fait pour une raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jhimey poussa un soupir, et, à la surprise de Gaara, il s'assit par terre et laissa pendre ses jambes au bord de la colline. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur la ligne d'horizon, comme s'il observait quelque chose dans le lointain.

« Nous sommes tous deux les cadets de la famille. » Commença-t-il. « Mon père, ton grand-père, était alors le chef des Aigles Chasseurs. Tierin. Il était à la fois l'un des plus puissants shinobi de son temps, et un grand Huur. Il maîtrisait aussi bien les jutsu de vent que ceux de sable, et pouvait les assembler pour les transformer en une arme redoutable. Il nous a entraîné tous les trois, moi, Hajeem, et notre sœur Arlua. Arlua était un véritable trésor aux yeux de mon père et de mon frère. Elle et Hajeem n'avaient qu'un an d'écart, et étaient presque considérés comme des jumeaux. Moi, bien plus jeune, les voyait comme des modèles. Suite à leur passage au rang de Chunin, Hajeem et moi avons découvert qu'Arlua fréquentait un shinobi de la Feuille. Au départ, nous nous sommes contentés de la railler à ce sujet, mais un jour, elle est partie en douce afin de _le _retrouver. Nous l'avons suivi, nous attendant à assister à un interlude romantique sur lequel nous pourrions jaser à loisir… Mais ce que nous avons trouvé… » Jhimey prit sa tête dans ses mains et sembla manquer d'air un instant.

« Il y en avait cinq, cinq ninjas de Konoha. Ils étaient en train de la tuer. Pire encore, cela avait duré longtemps… Une longue séance de torture. Ils ne voulaient pas se contenter de la tuer, ils la faisaient volontairement _agoniser_. Je ne peux même pas… Tu comprends, Gaara ? »

Gaara se figea. Oui, il comprenait. Il y avait longtemps à présent, Baki avait évoqué le sujet avec ses trois élèves. Torturer un ennemis jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Même dans ses années de folie, Gaara avait trouvé cela effrayant, et Shukaku lui-même semblait en être dégoûté. Baki les avait alors prévenus. Si jamais l'un de vos coéquipiers se trouvait dans une telle situation, tuez-le. Car il existe des choses bien pires que la mort.

« Non. » Souffla-t-il. « Les ninjas de Konoha… Non… Ils n'auraient pas pu. Naruto ne pourrait jamais… »

« Me crois-tu incapable de reconnaître un symbole de la Feuille quand j'en vois un, gamin ? » Jhimey se retourna vers lui, et l'espace d'un instant, Gaara cru voir apparaître son père. « J'entends encore ses hurlements à chaque fois je j'aperçois un de ces maudits bandeaux ! A chaque fois que l'un d'eux m'adresse la parole, je revois ces images ! Et Hajeem… Ca a été encore pire pour lui. Il a tenté de la sauver, de les arrêter, mais ils s'en sont également pris à lui. Ils se sont acharnés sur lui sans état d'âme, et il aurait été tué à son tour si notre père n'était pas arrivé à temps. Notre père s'est interposé, et a ordonné à Hajeem de me ramener au camp. Nous avions… tellement confiance en la force de notre père. Nous le croyions invincible. Mais nous avions tord. Lorsque nous sommes revenus avec des renforts, lui et Arlua étaient morts. Peux-tu imaginer ce que nous avons ressenti ? »

Spontanément, inconsciemment, les images se formèrent dans l'esprit de Gaara. Mais à la place de son père, il contemplait les corps de son frère et de sa sœur. La simple pensée de les voir eux, les deux personnes les plus précieuses à ses yeux… mortes… il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter une telle horreur. Et ces images n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination. La réalité serait pire. Bien pire.

Gaara s'assit à côté de son oncle avec un bruit sourd. « Pourquoi. » Murmura-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais compris. » Répondit Jhimey. « Mais… peu de temps après, la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi a éclaté. Notre Kazekage avait disparu, et le leader de la tribu la plus puissante était mort. A ce qu'on racontait, les responsables de la disparition du Sandaime étaient des ninjas de la Terre. Et, comme tu l'as compris, le chef des Aigles Chasseurs avait été tué par ceux de Konoha. »

Gaara sursauta. « Une seconde… j'ai entendu un rapport concernant des diplomates du Feu qui auraient été assassinés par des ninjas du Sable, et un village proche de la frontière de la Terre qui aurait été détruis par les shinobi d'Iwa. » Gaara posa les yeux sur les arbres environnants. « Si des attaques similaires ont été recensées au Pays de la Terre, alors peut-être que… »

« Tu penses à quelque chose ? »

« Oui. Plusieurs, à vrai dire. Les dossiers de mon père étaient parsemés de diverses théories de complots. L'une d'entre elles suggérait que la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi aurait été orchestrée par une personne, bien que l'identité de celle-ci soit assez floue. » Répondit Gaara. « Il faisait également référence à une chose qu'il appelait la Racine. »

« La Racine. Ca ne me dit rien. » Dit Jhimey.

« Ca vaudrait le coup de s'y intéresser. Peut-être que mon père n'était pas aussi fou que je le croyais. » Gaara et son oncle restèrent silencieux un moment. « Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Jhimey. « Mais… Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus pour le moment. Tu as déjà besoin de digérer ce que tu viens d'apprendre, et je ne me sens pas capable de continuer. Pas tout de suite. »

Gaara hocha la tête. Puis, avant que sa réserve naturelle n'ait le temps de l'en empêcher, il serra impulsivement son oncle dans ses bras. L'élan fut bref, mais sincère.

« Je suis désolé, mon oncle. »

« Ca va. » Assura Jhimey. Mais les quelques larmes que Gaara sentit s'écraser sur son épaule lui disaient le contraire.

* * *

« Eh Gaara... Eh, ça va? » Naruto, qui avait fini d'installer son propre camp avec son équipe, venait de trouver Gaara assit dans un arbre. Celui-ci avait ressenti le besoin de réfléchir seul un moment, et avait relégué la responsabilité de ses ninjas à Baki pendant ce temps. Il songeait désespérément qu'il aurait dû étudier les notes de son père avec plus de sérieux. Mais à la place, il s'était laissé aveugler par sa haine envers lui Par conséquent, lorsque Naruto le repéra avec l'aide d'il ne savait quel radar et bondit joyeusement pour le rejoindre, il n'était pas d'une humeur particulièrement avenante. Naruto, par quelque miracle, sembla néanmoins s'en rendre compte.

Gaara hésita un moment. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de raconter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à qui que ce soit, et, l'espace d'un instant, il s'était même senti effrayé par l'arrivée de Naruto. Naruto qui, après tout, était un shinobi de Konoha. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Quoi que ces autres ninjas aient pu faire à sa défunte tante il y avait déjà bien longtemps, Naruto n'était pas comme eux. Gaara savait que le jeune homme suivrait rigoureusement les principes auxquels il croyait, peu importe la situation.

« Naruto. » Dit calmement Gaara. « As-tu déjà entendu parler de la Racine? »

« Huh, en fait, je crois que Sai fait partie de ce groupe, mais je ne sais pas trop ce en quoi ça consiste. » Naruto se frotta les sourcils, tentant de se remémorer davantage de détails.

Gaara retint un frémissement, mais resta de marbre. Puis, s'assurant de n'être écouté que par Naruto, il lui reporta la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Jhimey. Une fois terminé, Naruto était tout simplement frappé de stupeur.

« Quoi ! Tu es sérieux ? » S'écria-t-il. Gaara acquiesça. « Ce sale petit rat! » Grogna Naruto. « Moi qui croyait qu'il avait changé! Je m'en vais lui dire ce que je pense! »

Gaara, soudainement paniqué, immobilisa les pieds du garçon à l'aide de son sable, ignorant son couinement de protestation. « Attends. »

« Pourquoi ! On ne va quand même pas les laisser s'en sortir comme ça ! Pas après ça ! Je… »

« Naruto, réfléchis un instant. Nous n'avons pas encore toutes les pièces du puzzle. Tout ce que nous avons est la parole de mon oncle et les divagations paranoïaques de mon père. C'est bien loin d'être suffisant pour lancer de telles accusations, et t'en prendre à ton coéquipier n'arrangera rien. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » Demanda Naruto. « Je veux dire, à t'entendre, la Racine serait à l'origine de la dernière guerre. »

« C'est peut-être le cas, mais rien n'est encore sûr. Nous avons trop peu d'informations. » Répondit Gaara. « Tout cela pourrait très bien n'être qu'une simple coïncidence. Mieux vaut ne pas causer d'esclandre tant qu'on n'aura pas de preuve irréfutable. »

« Eh ! Tu sais à qui on devrait en parler ! Sakura et Shino. En temps normal, j'aurais plutôt dis Shikamaru et Neji, mais comme ils ne sont pas là… Mais Sakura et Shino sont plutôt intelligents eux aussi ! »

Gaara considéra la proposition. Il n'aimait pas tellement l'idée d'étaler le linge sale de sa famille à travers le village de Konoha, mais après tout, si ses soupçons s'avéraient exacts, cela ne concernait plus uniquement sa famille. « C'est d'accord. » Dit-il. « Mais pas tout de suite. Mieux vaut d'abord réfléchir à tout ça calmement. »

« Aww, je déteste réfléchir calmement. » Grommela Naruto. « J'aimerai autant aller tout de suite rendre visite aux types de la Racine ! »

« Naruto, tu veux toujours devenir Hokage ? »

« Evidemment, et je le serai ! »

« Alors, en tant que Kage à un futur Kage, fais-moi confiance. Parfois, il vaut mieux attendre que l'ennemi fasse le premier pas, plutôt que de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir. »

« Oh. » Marmonna Naruto. « Très bien... »

Gaara fut rassuré, pour le moment. Parmi tous les ninjas de Konoha, Naruto était celui en qui il avait le plus confiance. Il ne savait cependant plus trop comment se comporter envers les autres. Il lui faudrait également garder un œil sur ses propres alliés à présent, si on pouvait toujours appeler cela des alliés. Il se demanda si cette soudaine incertitude, cette crainte de ne pas savoir en qui avoir confiance, avait été également ressentie par son père. Si c'était le cas, plus besoin de se demander comment il était devenu si instable.

Et quelque chose lui disait que le pire restait à venir.


	48. La dynamique d'une équipe

**Chapitre Quarante Huit**

**La dynamique d'une équipe**

Lorsque l'équipe Huit eut fini d'installer leur camp non loin de ceux des Iifernatis, Hiashi s'était presque débarrassé de son mal de tête. Malheureusement, les migraines avaient été vite remplacées par un sentiment de pure irritation envers la vie en général, et plus particulièrement sa nouvelle équipe. Pour être encore plus précis : Kiba et son clébard. Tous deux avaient passé la journée entre lui et Hinata, la flanquant comme des gardes du corps. Et si Kiba n'allait tout de même pas jusqu'à lui grogner dessus, Akamaru ne s'en privait pas. A vrai dire, celui-ci semblait juger bon de gronder dès que Hiashi se trouvait à moins de deux mètres d'Hinata. L'attitude de celle-ci ne contribuait d'ailleurs pas davantage à limiter son agacement. Plutôt que de calmer Kiba et Akamaru, on aurait presque dit qu'elle les encourageait. Elle refusait de rester plus de quelques secondes en contact visuel avec son père et s'arrangeait pour rester aussi loin de lui que possible. Hiashi ne voyait pas vraiment comment il était supposé se rapprocher de sa fille si celle-ci ne lui laissait même pas une chance. Parmi eux, seul Shino ne lui tapait pas sur les nerfs, étant donné que celui-ci se contentait de suivre en silence, sans chercher à partager ses opinions, quelles qu'elles soient.

Hinata n'était, en vérité, pas effrayée par Hiashi. Plus maintenant, en tout cas. Oui, elle se sentait souvent nerveuse en présence de son père, mais à présent qu'il s'était immiscé dans sa propre équipe, elle ressentait quelque chose de bien différent. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir incroyablement et irrationnellement furieuse contre Hiashi.

« Pense-t-il vraiment que je sois faible à ce point ? » Avait-elle demandé à Kiba pendant que Hiashi était allé s'entretenir avec sa grand-mère. « Il se sent obligé de venir et surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes ? »

« Si c'est le cas alors il est encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais. » Avait marmonné Shino. S'il était presque impossible de mesurer son degré de colère à partir de son langage corporel, le ton sec de sa voix était cependant plus que révélateur.

Hinata était reconnaissante envers ses deux coéquipiers. Eux, contrairement à son propre père, savaient de quoi elle était capable. Tous deux étaient presque devenus comme des frères à ses yeux. Elle avait une totale confiance en eux, ce qui n'était pas le cas vis-à-vis de Hiashi. Elle l'aimait, bien sûr, il était son père après tout, mais depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas combattu activement en tant que shinobi ? Pensait-il vraiment pouvoir s'en sortir avec son équipe ? En avait-il seulement déjà eut une sous son commandement jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? D'accord, il avait entraîné Kurenai, mais c'était il y avait déjà un bon moment. Et encore, cela s'apparentait plus à un système d'apprentie, comme pour Anko avec Orochimaru, qu'un véritable entraînement en équipe. Hinata était consciente que Hiashi était un très bon professeur pour les utilisateurs du Byakugan, mais le travail d'équipe allait au-delà de ça, et combattre sur le terrain était bien différent que dans un confortable dojo dans l'enceinte du village. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Hinata craignait que Hiashi soit davantage un poids qu'un soutient lors de la bataille.

Elle préféra donc ne pas lui adresser la parole, ni même croiser son regard trop longtemps. Elle craignait que si elle venait à lui parler, elle se mettrait à lui crier dessus ou laisserait échapper des mots qu'elle regretterait par la suite. On ne lui demandait peut-être pas son avis sur le fait que Hiashi prenne le commandement de l'équipe Huit, mais elle avait bien la ferme intention de garder un œil sur lui. Et lorsqu'il se trouverait en difficulté, elle serait là pour lui faire ravaler sa fierté et lui sauver les fesses.

Lorsque vint le temps de monter la tente, Hinata était à bout de nerfs. Les trois coéquipiers s'en étaient occupé avec leur efficacité habituelle, tandis que Hiashi s'était contenté de les observer un instant. Puis il commença à s'éloigner dans la forêt.

« Où vous allez ? » Demanda Kiba avec mépris.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ce soir, ou non ? » Répliqua Hiashi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Ordonner à une biche de venir mourir à vos pieds ? » Grogna Kiba. Hiashi ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

« Hinata, tu sais que je t'adore, mais ton père est un abruti. » Déclara Kiba une fois que Hiashi eut disparu de leur champ de vision.

Hinata soupira. « Oui, je sais. Shino? »

« Si tu insistes. » Dit Shino. Il leva une main et deux insectes s'extirpèrent de sa manche. « Allez-y. » Les deux insectes s'envolèrent dans la direction qu'avait prise Hiashi. « J'avais déjà déposé une femelle sur lui. Ces deux là viendront nous alerter s'il se plante. » Bien sûr, il s'était permis de faire cela sans l'accord de Hiashi, mais si on lui demandait son humble avis, Shino se fichait éperdument de ce que le chef du clan Hyuga pourrait bien en penser.

Mais à leur grande stupéfaction, Hiashi revint non seulement avec un faisan, abattu de façon propre et nette à l'aide d'un senbon, mais également avec quelques herbes aromatiques afin de parfumer la viande. Hinata supposa qu'il les avait trouvés en se servant de son Byakugan.

« J'espère qu'au moins un d'entre vous est allé ramasser du bois. » Déclara-t-il.

« Grrrr. » Akamaru apparut de derrière un arbre, la gueule pleine de branches sèches. L'énorme chien les déposa au sommet d'une bonne pile de bois dégoulinante de bave.

Hiashi lui fit un signe de tête. « Merci. » Il s'était presque attendu à ce qu'Akamaru lui réponde, n'ayant lui-même jamais réussi à clouer le bec de Kuromaru, le chien de Tsume. Cependant, Akamaru se contenta de l'ignorer et de trottiner jusqu'à Hinata pour se coucher à ses pieds. Il s'appuya contre ses jambes en remuant la queue, tandis qu'Hinata le gratifiait d'un sourire et d'une gratouille derrière l'oreille. Hiashi la contempla d'un air soigneusement impassible. Toutes ces années à porter un masque s'avéraient plutôt utiles.

Hiashi savait qu'il allait lui falloir évaluer les compétences de l'équipe Huit, tâche qui s'annonçait des plus pénibles. Il était bien conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas se faire une idée précise de leur travail d'équipe en se contentant de leur poser deux ou trois questions. A sa grande honte, Hiashi n'avait encore jamais vu les trois camarades en pleine action, trop occupé qu'il était par ses devoirs de chef de clan.

« Pendant que je m'occupe de tout ça, je veux pouvoir juger de vos capacités à partir de quelques combats rapides. » Déclara-t-il en ignorant les coups d'œil plus ou moins mauvais de la part des trois jeunes gens. « Hinata, Kiba, si vous voulez bien commencer. »

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'après l'avoir entraînée vous devriez au moins être capable de savoir ce qu'elle vaut ? » Ricana Kiba.

« Je suis parfaitement au courant des compétences d'Hinata. » Répondit Hiashi. « Je n'ai cependant jamais eu l'occasion de vous voir combattre, toi et Shino. »

Kiba s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose mais Hiashi poursuivit. « Si tu possèdes la moitié du talent de ta mère, alors je ne remets absolument pas en doute ton potentiel. Mais il serait imprudent d'aller au combat sans même connaitre les capacités de son équipe. »

« Premièrement, vous n'avez pas de leçons à nous donner, grand-père, on sait tout ça. » Grommela Kiba. « Et deuxièmement, nous ne sommes pas _votre_ équipe. » Kiba lança un regard noir à Hiashi, qui le lui rendit. Hiashi n'avait aucune intention de se laisser entraîner dans une bagarre avec ce gamin, mais il n'allait certainement pas non plus baisser les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, Kiba lui tourna le dos avec un grondement, avant de rejoindre Hinata et Akamaru qui l'attendaient déjà au centre de la clairière pour l'affrontement.

Hiashi les observa avec attention, tandis qu'Akamaru se transformait en clone de Kiba. Tous deux se ruèrent sur Hinata, qui évita l'attaque avec aisance et grâce. Hiashi fut un peu contrarié de constater que, contrairement à Neji et lui-même, les mouvements d'Hinata adoptaient davantage une posture défensive. Plutôt que d'aller à la rencontre de son adversaire, elle attendait qu'il vienne à elle. Il devait néanmoins admettre que ses gestes étaient particulièrement vifs et précis, et qu'elle ne faisait aucun déplacement inutile. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir agacé. Lui-même avait toujours utilisé la technique du poing souple de façon offensive, et il se serait attendu à ce que sa fille en fasse de même.

Il décida de s'intéresser un peu plus à Kiba. A ses yeux, il ressemblait énormément à Tsume. Son style et son attitude en combat étaient presque exactement les mêmes que ceux de sa mère. Hiashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander…

D'un geste vif et sans détacher son regard des deux combattants, Hiashi commença à gribouiller quelque chose dans la poussière. Il sentait les yeux de Shino posés sur lui, comme s'il le jugeait, mais fit mine de l'ignorer. « Stop. Venez là. » Dit-il enfin.

« Quoi? » Demanda Kiba. « Vous avez un problème? »

« Non, une suggestion. Approchez. »

Kiba grommela mais obéit. Baissant les yeux sur ce que griffonnait Hiashi, il ricana. « C'est quoi, ce truc ? »

« Une chose que j'aurai probablement dû vous montrer plus tôt, à tous les deux. » Hiashi haussa les épaules. Cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait partager avec eux les techniques qu'il avait perfectionnées avec Tsume des années auparavant, mais il avait toujours autre chose à faire. Un problème à régler au sein du clan par ci, une rencontre diplomatique par là, sans parler de ses propres doutes concernant les capacités d'Hinata, tout ceci avait contribué au fait qu'il n'avait cessé de repousser son intention de leur parler des manœuvres les plus intéressantes que lui et Tsume avaient trouvé étant Genin.

« Wow, le grand chef de clan qui dessine des bonhommes dans la terre. » Se moqua Kiba. « Ce n'est pas votre truc, l'art, hein ? » Hiashi l'ignora.

« Imaginons par exemple, » Commença-t-il, « que ceci est votre adversaire. » Hiashi tapota le gribouillage qui ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. « Si Hinata utilise la technique du Tourbillon Divin du Hakke face à l'ennemi » Hiashi pointa un autre personnage entouré d'un cercle. « Et que Kiba utilise les Doubles Crocs Lacérants à l'opposé » Il pointa l'espèce de spirale de l'autre côté de son dessin. « Alors la puissance de l'attaque de Kiba entraînera l'ennemi contre la force de rotation, et il sera broyé entre les deux.

Kiba et Hinata contemplèrent le schéma sans un mot. Leur expression ne permit pas à Hiashi de deviner leurs pensées.

« Ca m'a l'air plutôt dangereux. » Déclara Shino. « Si Kiba attaque trop tard, ou si Hinata ne parvient pas à maintenir la rotation, ils pourraient se blesser sérieusement. »

« En effet. » Reconnut Hiashi. « Le timing de Kiba devra être parfait. Il devra être capable de juger la force de la rotation afin de s'assurer de ne pas le traverser ou de percuter Hinata lorsqu'elle ralentira. Tsume et moi n'étions capable de maintenir cette combinaison à peine plus d'une seconde avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de stopper son attaque. Cependant, c'est à peu près le temps qu'il faut pour broyer un homme. »

Hinata se contenta de fixer Hiashi comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Il savait pourtant très bien qu'elle n'était pas si douée que ça pour cette technique c'était un sujet de conflit régulier entre eux. D'accord, elle avait bien développé sa propre technique, le Hakke Protecteur, mais elle ne lui en avait encore jamais parlé. Elle était bien trop embarrassée à l'idée de lui annoncer qu'elle avait arrangé ses enseignements à sa manière, comment si cela risquait de lui porter malchance. Elle songea que si elle voulait tenter cette nouvelle manœuvre, elle préférait autant se servir du Hakke Protecteur, qu'elle maîtrisait bien mieux. Elle tenta d'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait alors… elle supposa qu'au lieu d'être broyé, l'ennemi finirait probablement démembré.

Entre temps, Hiashi poursuivit. « Tu peux commencer par bondir sur Hinata pendant qu'elle pivote, de façon à te faire une meilleure idée du mouvement et du timing. »

« Hey, qui a dit qu'on allait faire ça ? » Protesta Kiba. L'idée avait beau lui plaire, il n'avait pas envie de suivre les conseils de Hiashi.

Hinata l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers la clairière. « Ess… Essayons pour voir. » Dit-elle. L'idée de pouvoir transformer un adversaire en hamburger la séduisait, et elle n'avait aucune envie de la laisser tomber aux oubliettes. Par ailleurs, elle savait que les entraînements de Hiashi étaient des plus efficaces.

Kiba grommela jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata se rapproche de lui. « Réfléchis Kiba. Si j'utilise mon Hakke protecteur à la place du Tourbillon Divin… »

Les yeux de Kiba s'éclairèrent, avant de se plisser. « Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit… »

« Kiba, il n'est pas au courant. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Ah. Bon, d'accord. On pourra tenter le coup quand il ne sera pas dans les parages. » Kiba recula de quelques pas en souriant. Hinata amorça une version ralentie du Tourbillon Divin, généralement utilisée pour l'enseigner aux débutants. Il s'agissait simplement d'une série de mouvements sans manipulation de chakra. Kiba s'arrêta enfin et chargea. Il bondit dans les airs au dernier moment avec un léger effet rotatif, mais pas suffisamment prononcé pour une réelle attaque. Pour leur première tentative, il percuta effectivement Hinata, et tous deux s'écroulèrent en tas sur le sol de la clairière. Pas découragés le moins du monde, ils se levèrent et se remirent en position. Ils avaient l'habitude des longues sessions d'entraînement.

Hiashi fut satisfait par ce qu'il voyait. Ils n'avaient absolument pas besoin de lui pour superviser le travail. C'était l'avantage des jeunes de leur âge. Contrairement aux Genin fraîchement sortis de l'académie, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être poussés à l'entraînement.

« Wow, tu t'es finalement décidé à leur apprendre ça ? » Hiashi retint un grognement en entendant cette voix. Tsume était la dernière personne à qui il voulait parler en ce moment. Pour une fois que tout allait bien !

« Oui. » Répondit-il seulement. « Et que leur as-tu apporté, toi, récemment ? »

« Oh, voyez qui parle! » Répliqua Tsume. « Alors que personne ne peut te déloger de ta grotte d'hermite! »

« Je doute qu'on puisse considérer une propriété de plus d'une trentaine d'occupants comme une grotte d'hermite. » Grogna Hiashi. « Et je peux également te faire remarquer que tu n'as pas vraiment cherché à y venir non plus. »

« Je ne vais pas là où je ne suis pas la bienvenue. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça te poserait problème si c'était pour entraîner nos enfants. »

« Tu sais, si tu ouvrais un peu les yeux et que tu te sortais ce balai du cul… »

« Tu n'as pas fini de parler de mon cul ! » Cria Hiashi.

Un long silence s'installa, alors que Kiba et Hinata s'étaient tournés vers lui depuis l'endroit où ils s'étaient écroulés suite à leur cinquième tentative. Akamaru remua la queue et jappa en guise d'approbation. Hiashi aurait juré avoir entendu un son étouffé provenant de Shino, comme s'il se retenait de rire.

« Ecoutez, sois vous vous battez, sois vous vous trouvez un buisson, mais arrêtez ça. Vous ne vous supportez que depuis une journée et vous commencez déjà à jouer avec mes nerfs. » Grommela Kuromaru.

Hiashi lui lança un regard noir. « Tu es le monstre poilu le plus rustre que j'ai eu la malchance de rencontrer. »

« Et je n'ai jamais rencontré d'humain qui pense à ce point comme un chat. Abruti. » Répliqua Kuromaru. « Et cesse de prétendre qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas. »

Hiashi aurait pu le tuer. Comment osait-il balancer _ça_ devant sa fille !

Shino ne put se retenir. « Je suis d'accord. Vous étiez carrément en train de flirter. »

« On ne flirt pas! » S'écrièrent les deux concernés d'une même voix.

Hinata était incapable d'en supporter davantage. C'était déjà suffisamment pénible de voir son père et la mère de Kiba se chamailler, ce qui semblait se produire à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, mais entendre Kuromaru suggérer que Tsume et Hiashi puissent… Ew ! Bien sûr, Hinata était parfaitement au courant des choses de la vie, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'imaginer son père faisant ce genre de choses ! C'était trop dérangeant. Elle se sentait déjà assez mal à l'aise lorsque sa grand-mère essayait de lui faire avouer ce qu'elle faisait exactement quand elle s'entraînait avec Kiba, à croire que les terrains d'entrainements étaient de véritables coins à orgies ! Comme si elle avait ne serait-ce que songé à embrasser Kiba ! Ca aurait été comme embrasser Neji ! Furieuse, Hinata leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

« Hinata ! Je peux savoir où tu vas ? » Cria Hiashi.

« N'importe où du moment que tu n'y es pas! » Hurla-t-elle sans même se retourner.

« Tu es fière de toi, petite merdeuse ! » Cracha Hiashi en se retournant vers Tsume.

« Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ta langue avant que je ne te l'arrache pour la faire griller sur un bâton ! » Répliqua Tsume. Hinata accéléra le pas.

Kiba et Shino la rejoignirent peu de temps après.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit Shino. « J'avais juste envie de le chercher un peu, pas de te mettre en colère. »

« Tu… Tu crois vraiment qu'ils étaient en train de flirter ? » Demanda Hinata.

« Non. » Répondit Shino. Il se tut un instant, puis reprit. « Mais ils me rappellent mes parents lorsqu'ils se disputent sur la manière d'élever leurs enfants. »

« Je ne pensait pas que les Aburame criaient. » Dit Kiba.

« Ils ne crient pas. Mais l'ambiance générale revient au même. »

Akamaru s'arrêta et aboya calmement. Kiba le regarda d'un air choqué. « Non, tu es sérieux ? »

Hinata fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Il a l'air de penser... que ce n'est pas impossible. » Kiba prit un air désespéré. « Enfin tu vois. Il dit qu'il sent quelque chose de curieux quand ils sont ensembles. »

Hinata frissonna « Je préférerai ne pas y penser. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Acquiesça Kiba. « Ne le prends pas mal, j'adorerais t'avoir pour sœur, Hinata, mais je ne serais jamais capable de supporter ton père. Il me donne froid dans le dos »

Akamaru émit un jappement d'approbation.


	49. Lorsque la nuit tombe

**Chapitre Quarante Neuf**

**Lorsque la nuit tombe**

« Tu veux bien arrêter ça ? » Demanda Neji. « Tu me stresses. »

« J'y peux rien, il y a un truc qui me dérange. » Dit Kankuro sans cesser de faire les cent pas près de l'abri comme un animal en cage. « Il y a quelque chose de bizarre ici. »

Neji poussa un soupir. Kankuro s'était montré incroyablement nerveux depuis ce midi. Ca avait tout d'abord commencé par ce qu'il avait décrit comme une sensation de malaise. Et plus le soir approchait, plus il paraissait perturbé par il ne savait quoi. A présent incapable de tenir en place, il s'était mis à tourner en rond.

Neji activa son Byakugan. Il scanna la plage, rien. Il scanna la forêt, rien non plus, mis à part une petite horde de cochons sauvages, de petits singes et quelques chats des bois. Il regarda du côté des collines de pierre. Elles étaient parsemées de petites grottes, dans lesquelles reposaient un certain nombre d'ossements humains, mais rien d'autre. Sa vision recouvrait l'île dans sa totalité. Et comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait observé en détail, Neji ne trouva rien à signaler.

« Kankuro, il n'y a rien ici. Calme-toi et garde ton énergie. On en aura certainement besoin bien assez tôt. »

Pour toute réponse, Kankuro émit un grognement. Les yeux du marionnettiste étaient rivés sur les collines. Si Neji ne le connaissait pas, il lui aurait fait remarquer qu'il avait presque l'air d'avoir peur, mais il savait que dans tous les cas, jamais Kankuro n'admettrait se sentir effrayé par quoi que ce soit.

L'attitude de Kankuro commençait à agacer Neji. Ce type ne l'écoutait jamais ! Il n'aimait pas davantage cette situation que lui. Et il n'appréciait pas l'idée d'avoir à le supporter encore longtemps. Il était trop habitué à la gaieté et l'optimiste exacerbés de sa propre équipe pour ça. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que les continuelles singeries de Gai et de Lee finiraient par lui manquer à ce point ! Pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Même les stupides encouragements de Gai lui manquaient ! Mais à la place, voila qu'il se trouvait coincé avec un ninja du Sable au caractère irascible et désagréable qui, pour une raison quelconque, semblait davantage considérer Neji comme un ennemi qu'autre chose. D'accord, il avait bien pu ressentir une certaine sympathie pour lui après avoir eu un aperçu de son enfance, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que Kankuro semblait déterminé à le faire sortir de ses gonds, et en toute honnêteté, Neji commençait sérieusement à ne plus le supporter.

La main de Neji caressa l'étrange rune qu'il avait récupéré sur la dépouille du loup garou, cette rune qui avait le pouvoir de contrôler Kankuro. Il l'avait attachée à la bandoulière de son sac, de manière à pouvoir la toucher rapidement en cas de besoin. Il se demanda si cela ne risquait pas de contrarier Kankuro, mais celui-ci ne parut même pas s'en apercevoir. A moins qu'il n'en ait rien à faire. Neji avait vraiment du mal à le comprendre, des fois. Mais Kankuro n'était pas la seule chose qui le troublait à présent. Même la pierre avait l'air étrange ! Un peu chaude, d'une certaine manière. Lorsqu'il se concentrait sur elle, elle lui renvoyait une sensation désagréable. Il n'aimait pas plus cela que l'attitude irrationnelle de Kankuro.

« Arrête ça. » Grinça Neji en perdant patience.

« Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, Hyuga. » Siffla Kankuro.

« Ca suffit ! » Neji bondit sur ses pieds. « Tu ne peux pas continuer à m'ignorer ou à me rabaisser comme ça ! Tu te prends pour qui ? »

Kankuro gronda. Neji était bien conscient que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Et il se doutait également que le comportement actuel de Kankuro était lié à la phase lunaire, mais il était tout simplement à bout de nerfs.

« Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter ! » Ajouta-t-il.

« Pourquoi, à cause de cette chose ? » Kankuro pointa la rune du doigt. « Parce que tu es de Konoha ? Ou parce que tu es un Hyuga et que tu vaux mieux que tout le monde ? »

« Tu vas m'écouter, parce que je suis le seul ici à avoir l'esprit clair ! » Répliqua Neji. « Et je n'ai aucune honte à être un Hyuga, alors arrête de me rabâcher ça ! J'ai été mieux loti que toi à la naissance ; il va falloir t'y faire ! »

Kankuro se raidit, et Neji regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu dire, du moins, pas de cette manière. Il entendait simplement par là qu'en tant que famille noble, les Hyuga étaient socialement avantagés. Un Hyuga avait plus de poids dans le milieu politique qu'un simple shinobi du Sable à moitié Iifernati. Et Neji était un génie, après tout. C'était une chose dont il restait fier. Mais dès que les mots eurent dépassés ses lèvres, il sut que Kankuro allait mal le prendre.

Mais Kankuro était déjà hors de lui. « Tu te pavanes comme un coq avec ton stupide peignoir et tes foutues techniques et tu t'imagines que tu vaux mieux que moi ? Tu es bien comme la vieille à face de citron de ton passé. Rien de plus qu'un pauvre mec typique de Konoha ! »

Neji se serait excusé auprès de Kankuro, si celui-ci n'avait pas mentionné sa grand-mère. Le seul indice du degré de rage qui le submergeait provenait de sa raideur soudaine. Il se rapprocha de Kankuro jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent presque. Sa main se reposa sur la rune, et s'y crispa.

« Assieds –toi. » Ordonna-t-il sur un ton avec lequel on se serait adressé à un chien désobéissant. Kankuro grimaça et, l'espace d'une seconde, Neji crut qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains, mais la marionnettiste se laissa enfin tomber au sol. Neji ressentit comme un éclat de rancœur et de haine irradier de la rune, et prit subitement conscience de deux choses. Premièrement, la rune lui transmettait directement les émotions de Kankuro, car le regard que lui lançait celui-ci était sans équivoque. Deuxièmement, elle était la seule raison pour laquelle Kankuro ne lui avait pas déjà sauté à la gorge.

Tout à coup, Neji réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, et à qui il ressemblait en cet instant. Il se sentit dégoûté par lui-même. Une fois de plus, il allait présenter ses excuses à Kankuro, lorsqu'il entendit un grognement. Les dents de Kankuro commençaient à s'allonger, dépassant de la commissure de ses lèvres. La fourrure se mit à pousser sur son corps, les griffes se formaient, et les os craquaient afin de changer d'aspect. Tout le long de la transformation, Kankuro avait fixé Neji d'un regard débordant de haine. Et même lorsque le blanc et le brun de ses yeux furent remplacés par le jaune et le rouge, la fureur qui s'y dégageait ne disparut pas.

Kankuro ne laissa échapper ni grognement ni hurlement, ni aucun autre bruit. Le loup se contenta de lui tourner le dos et de se rouler en boule. Il émit une sorte de soupir, accompagné d'un mouvement de queue dédaigneux, puis ne bougea plus.

« Kankuro, je suis désolé. » Dit Neji, mais le loup ne lui fit aucun signe prouvant qu'il avait compris. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais voulu dire. Je voulais juste… Je… » Il ne voyait absolument aucun moyen d'exprimer ses pensées, et il n'était de toutes façons pas convaincu que Kankuro comprenne quoi que ce soit en ce moment.

Il y eut un éclat de tonnerre, et la pluie commença à tomber à verse. Neji s'apprêta à dire au loup garou de venir se mettre à l'abri, mais le simple fait de donner un nouvel ordre à Kankuro le rendait malade.

« Il commence à faire froid dehors. Kankuro… Je… Fais ce que tu veux, je te demande juste de ne pas me sauter dessus. » Il haussa les épaule et rentra dans l'abri. Il espérait que Kankuro le suivrait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Neji s'allongea sur le sol et resta là à se tourmenter pendant deux bonnes heures. Il aurait bien voulu forcer Kankuro à rentrer à l'intérieur, rester ainsi dehors ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Mais en même temps, il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui faire face, pas maintenant. Il se rendait compte à quel point son comportement avait été méprisable, mais il ne savait pas comment se rattraper. Il pourrait toujours tenter de lui présenter ses excuses demain matin, lorsque Kankuro serait de nouveau lui-même, mais il n'était pas convaincu de se faire pardonner si facilement. Les yeux remplis de haine le hantaient, et il était incapable de les chasser de sa tête.

Il poussa un profond soupir et se retourna pour la troisième fois de la nuit. Il n'entendait que le bruit du tonnerre à l'extérieur, et il avait l'impression que cela allait finir par le rendre fou. Il se demanda si Kankuro allait bien. Neji frissonnait de froid en ce moment même, et il se doutait que bien que protégé par son épaisse fourrure, le loup devait être frigorifié.

Neji ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il pouvait entendre un léger son à travers celui de l'orage, un son étouffé, comme des bruits de pas. Il releva la tête et jeta un œil vers l'entrée de l'abri. Il aperçut quelque chose bouger dehors, les ombres se mouvaient aux alentours…

Alerté par ses instincts de shinobi, Neji se redressa. Avant même d'avoir eut le temps de se lever entièrement, il entendit les planches de bois se mettre à craquer dangereusement et à se plier. A présent très inquiet, Neji activa son Byakugan et émit un hoquet de stupeur.

« Non, c'est impossible ! » Murmura-t-il. Les planches cédèrent enfin, et une chose blanchâtre et effilée bondit à l'intérieur de l'abri. Neji s'écarta de l'autre côté. La créature se décala pour faire place à une autre chose, aussi ronde qu'un ballon, et dotée d'une sorte d'appendice rectangulaire à l'extrémité.

Le crâne planta ses orbites vides et sans âme en direction de Neji. Sa bouche dépourvue de chair s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Neji serra les dents et projeta le crâne hors de l'abri d'un coup de pied. Son Byakugan lui permit d'apercevoir d'autres squelettes et quelques corps en semi-décomposition se traîner dans les environs. Il repéra également la masse sombre de Kankuro courir dans tous les sens en démembrant les cadavres de ses longues griffes. Il était complètement assiégé par les mort-vivants.

Neji se dépêcha de sortir de l'abri et commença à tournoyer sur lui-même, repoussant la vague de squelettes. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Kankuro, ses mains percutant chaque cadavre à sa portée. La plupart de leurs os fragiles et friables explosèrent sous l'impact. Les crocs et les griffes acérés de Kankuro s'enfonçaient avec aisance dans les corps en décomposition et brisaient leurs os. Cependant, pour chaque cadavre que Neji ou Kankuro mettait en pièce, deux autres venaient le remplacer immédiatement.

Neji n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps ils avaient combattu ainsi. Des heures, peut-être, mais ni lui ni le loup ne ralentit la cadence. Finalement, la déferlante de mort-vivants commença à se tarir, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un seul debout.

Neji se baissa en avant et haleta, les mains appuyées contre ses genoux. A présent que les squelettes n'étaient plus qu'une pile d'ossements, il se permit de laisser libre cours à son épuisement. La pluie continuait à tomber par litres, et une fois l'effet de l'adrénaline estompé, Neji commença à frissonner de froid.

Kankuro grondait furieusement, le poil hérissé. Il se plaça à côté de Neji, sans cesser de grogner et de remuer.

Neji se redressa. Il ne voyait ni ne sentait plus quoi que ce soit d'anormal, mais il était clair que les instincts du loup l'alertait d'un danger. Il avait eut la stupidité de ne pas le croire la première fois, et il n'était déjà pas très fier de l'admettre. Si Kankuro était toujours aussi nerveux, c'était que les ennuis n'étaient pas encore terminés.

Le tas d'ossements brisés autour d'eux commença à trembler avec fracas. Neji put constater que chacun d'entre eux s'était remit à bouger. Ils s'élevèrent tous en même temps dans les airs, et leurs foncèrent dessus avec une précision mortelle.

Neji, épuisé, tourbillonna encore une fois sur lui-même afin de les repousser. Cependant, après avoir lutté pendant des heures, il était à bout de force, frigorifié, et il n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré de la perte de chakra qu'il avait subi récemment. Le bouclier commença à ralentir, avant de disparaître. Neji était tout simplement incapable de le maintenir plus longtemps. Malheureusement, les assauts n'étaient pas encore terminés. Une longue côte fondit sur lui et le percuta à l'épaule. Le choc suffit à le mettre à terre.

Les yeux troubles, Neji releva la tête pour voir les ossements flotter au dessus de lui, prêts à frapper. Il tenta de se redresser, de se défendre, mais son corps refusa de lui obéir.

_Non, non ! Je ne peux pas mourir ici ! Pas perdu sur cette île!_ Neji essaya de forcer ses membres lourds comme de la pierre à réagir. Il réussit à passer ses bras au-dessus de lui et à contracter ses muscles, mais ce fut tout ce qu'il parvint à faire. Il sentit vaguement la côte qui l'avait transpercé remuer dans sa plaie sanguinolente, comme si elle tentait de causer encore plus de dommages. Et elle y arrivait très bien. Neji avait l'impression que son épaule était en feu.

Il entendit le hurlement sauvage de Kankuro, et l'énorme loup atterrit juste à côté de lui. Kankuro se dressa au dessus de lui comme pour le protéger, repoussant les attaques à coup de crocs et de griffes. Même à travers sa vision troublée, Neji put voir certains os lui échapper et entailler la peau sous sa fourrure.

_Il continue de me défendre, même après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi ?_ Il ne se serait pas posé cette question s'il avait été avec Lee, car le jeune homme pardonnait toujours trop facilement. Mais Kankuro ? Pourquoi ?

La pluie commença enfin à se calmer, et Neji aperçut les lueurs de l'aube se frayer un chemin à travers les épais nuages. Il soupira. Kankuro n'allait pas tarder à reprendre sa forme humaine, et bien que Neji soit confiant quant au fait que le marionnettiste n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot, il doutait qu'ils puissent tenir encore bien longtemps.

Les premiers rayons de soleils traversèrent enfin les nuages, et tous les os s'effondrèrent subitement. Celui qui était toujours enfoncé dans l'épaule de Neji remua une dernière fois, puis se figea. Neji regarda la fourrure disparaître du corps de Kankuro, qui reprit forme humaine quelques instants plus tard. Kankuro ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil, et se contenta de jeter quelques coups de pieds aux ossements qui les encerclaient. Il semblait vérifier qu'ils n'allaient pas s'animer de nouveau. Mais les os demeurèrent immobiles, comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé.


	50. A l'abri des morts

**Chapitre Cinquante**

**A l'abri des morts**

Kankuro taquina un grand os de fémur du bout du pied avec un air perplexe. Il savait que ces choses étaient encore en train de bouger à peine quelques instants plus tôt. Bien que ses souvenirs restent toujours plus ou moins brumeux, il lui était de plus en plus aisé de se rappeler ce qui se passait au cours de ses transformations. Kankuro ramassa l'os pour l'observer de plus près. Il ne voyait pourtant rien d'anormal. Il paraissait plutôt vieux et avait prit une teinte un peu jaunâtre, mais il ressemblait à n'importe quel os ordinaire. Comment avait-il pu s'animer ainsi cette nuit ?

Kankuro poussa un soupir. Il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il se focalisait sur les ossements pour ne pas avoir à faire face à Neji tout de suite. Mais le fait était qu'il était coincé sur cette île avec ce sombre connard, et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, qu'importe son désir de se retrouver ici avec n'importe qui d'autre plutôt que lui. Ce n'était pas réellement à cause de leur dispute d'hier soir, mais surtout à cause de cet… ordre. Au moment où Neji l'avait forcé à s'assoir comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire clébard, Kankuro aurait voulu pouvoir le frapper en plein visage. Mais à l'instant même où Neji avait touché la pierre, il avait ressentit comme une décharge électrique dans sa tête, tout comme lorsqu'il avait été manipulé par le loup garou, et il avait été incapable de désobéir.

Il se retourna vers le corps inerte de Neji. Les derniers événements lui avaient manifestement coûté cher et Kankuro aurait pu parier qu'il était inconscient. Une terrible pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Il savait que cela ne pourrait jamais être toléré. Il avait, bêtement, accordé sa confiance à Neji, et celui-ci s'en était servi contre lui ! Il avait utilisé la pierre à des fins personnelles et avait l'avait obligé à suivre ses ordres. Et s'il décidait finalement de garder cette chose ? Il pourrait très bien le forcer à rejoindre les rangs de la Feuille. On lui avait toujours appris qu'un bon shinobi du Sable devait toujours rester fidèle à Suna. Il avait pour devoir de protéger son peuple, et voilà qu'il risquait à tout moment de devenir un traître ! Il savait que sa famille, Gaara et Temari tout du moins, ne songeaient pas vraiment au temps où Konoha et Suna seraient de nouveau en guerre. Pourtant, Kankuro savait que cela finirait par arriver un jour ou l'autre. Et si ça devait se produire au cours de sa vie et que Neji était toujours en possession de la rune…

A présent déterminé, Kankuro s'approcha de Neji. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Le shinobi de Konoha devait disparaître, et maintenant. S'il ne se débarrassait pas de Neji au plus vite, il courait au désastre. Il en était convaincu.

Cet os de côte était proche de la gorge de Neji. Très proche. Ce serait un véritable jeu d'enfant.

Kankuro ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses mains tremblaient autant. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il tuait un shinobi des Feuilles. C'était une chose que son père avait…

_Une minute, qu'est-ce que je fous ? C'est exactement ce qu'ils voudraient que je fasse. Alors pourquoi ? _Kankuro éloigna sa main de l'os planté dans l'épaule de Neji. _Je n'ai pas à faire ça, pas tout de suite. Nous n'avons même pas encore trouvé ce que Cassie nous a envoyé chercher ! Peut-être qu'on trouvera un moyen de se débarrasser de ce foutu lien ici. Peut-être que le tuer n'est pas nécessaire, pour le moment. Et après tout, je ne le déteste pas tant que ça… Attends, depuis quand je pense ça, moi ? Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à considérer ce crétin comme un ami ? Rah, pourquoi tout le monde dans cette famille a l'air de vouloir s'attacher à des gens de Konoha ? D'abord Gaara qui se lie d'amitié avec Lee et Naruto, ensuite Temari qui fait je ne sais trop quoi avec l'autre face de rat, et maintenant, voilà que je suis en train de m'attacher à cet abruti de Hyuga coincé du cul ? Je hais ma famille._

Avec un soupir résigné, Kankuro forma des fils de chakra et ramena Karasu jusqu'à lui. Karasu n'était pas uniquement une arme, il possédait tout une série de compartiments cachés et tous ne contenaient pas que des kunai et du poison. Kankuro ouvrit un petite trappe dans la poitrine de Karasu et en sortit quelques bandages.

« Tu m'en dois encore une, Hyuga. » Déclara-t-il. « Je compte les scores, pauvre tâche. »

Kankuro dégagea délicatement l'os de l'épaule de Neji. Bien qu'il le sente remuer légèrement, il était à présent certain que le Hyuga était complètement inconscient. Une fois l'os retiré de la plaie, Kankuro le balança aussi loin que possible, et entreprit de bander la blessure. Il n'était peut-être pas un medic nin, mais il savait parfaitement prodiguer les premiers soins.

« Bon, et maintenant ? » Marmonna-t-il. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle ils pourraient bien survivre une nuit de plus sur cette île. Il se concentra pour se remémorer les événements précédents. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Il se rappela être resté sous la pluie, et avoir senti l'odeur des cadavres. Il s'était mit à grogner et… il n'avait pas poussé de véritable hurlement, mais presque. Il ne comprenait pas comment Neji avait fait pour ne pas l'entendre. Peut-être parce que son ouïe n'était pas aussi affutée que celle du loup… et il y avait eut l'orage. Etait-ce les grondements du loup garou qui avaient attiré les morts ? Possible. Peut-être que s'ils s'étaient contentés de se cantonner dans l'abri, ils ne seraient pas venus jusqu'à eux. Kankuro doutait que les squelettes se souviendraient d'eux la nuit suivante, après tout, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un tas d'os!

Kankuro remarqua soudain que Neji tremblait et frissonnait, et était prit d'une toux sèche. Le Hyuga s'était instinctivement replié sur lui-même, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Kankuro se rendit enfin compte à quel point il était trempé, et que si lui avait été protégé du froid par la fourrure du loup, Neji n'avait pas eu cette chance.

A vrai dire, ce que Neji venait d'accomplir était un véritable exploit. Il avait combattu sous la pluie pendant presque une nuit entière (Kankuro n'avait pas d'idée précise de l'heure qu'il était lorsqu'il avait commencé à sentir les squelettes), dans le froid et l'humidité, juste après avoir été vidé de tout son chakra. Kankuro se souvenait du temps qu'il avait fallu à Gaara pour récupérer parfaitement, et Neji n'était pas Gaara ! Kankuro en vint à se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien mettre dans leur eau à Konoha, et s'il pourrait en prendre un peu pour son village ?

Kankuro transporta Neji jusqu'à leur abri. Il aurait bien aimé le protéger d'une couverture ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais la plupart de leurs affaires étaient restées sur ce foutu bateau. A moins que…

Espérant que son intuition soit bonne, il décida de jeter un coup d'œil dans le sac de Neji. Peut-être que le Hyuga conservait quelque chose d'utile ? Après avoir désamorcé un petit piège projetant quelques senbon, Kankuro ouvrit le sac. Soulagé et un peu amusé, il trouva effectivement un certain nombre d'objets intéressants. Quelques rouleaux qui manifestement servaient à invoquer de la nourriture, des couvertures, une tente, ou encore des kunai, des senbon et des shuriken. Kankuro se demanda vaguement si cette spécialiste des armes de jet, Tenten, ne profitait pas également du sac de son coéquipier pour stocker ses propres affaires.

Kankuro récupéra un rouleau qui, à en croire l'inscription qui s'y trouvait, permettait d'invoquer une couverture, et l'activa. Il referma ensuite le sac sans prendre la peine de remettre le piège en place, et recouvrit Neji de la couverture. Le jeune homme tremblait de tous ses membres, et Kankuro pria sincèrement pour qu'il ne tombe pas malade.

Ceci fait, il rassembla un peu de bois et alluma un feu, considérant que plus il garderait Neji au chaud, moins il aurait à s'inquiéter de le voir mourir d'hypothermie.

Rapidement, Kankuro s'affaira à réparer l'entrée de l'abri, et utilisa Karasu pour recouvrir les planches de terre et de feuilles, dans l'espoir de les camoufler un peu plus. Il ne savait absolument pas si les squelettes étaient capables de les voir ou de les sentir, mais il fallait bien tenter quelque chose. Il était conscient que lui et Neji ne pourraient pas survivre à une autre nuit comme celle qu'ils venaient de subir. Leur seul espoir était que les cadavres ne les attaqueraient pas s'ils ne les repéraient pas.

Tandis que Karasu recouvrait l'abri de terre et de débris en tout genre, Shiroari avait découpé quelques planches supplémentaires afin de le renforcer. Le marionnettiste espérait de tout cœur que cela suffirait à les protéger des morts-vivants.

Après réflexion Kankuro ressortit les nombreux rouleaux d'équipements ninja du sac de Neji et installa plusieurs pièges autour de l'abri, juste en cas de problème. Aux alentours de midi, il aperçut un sanglier se promener un peu plus loin et envoya immédiatement Shiroari le tailler en pièces. Le marionnettiste fit cuire la viande et tenta de réveiller Neji, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Il se demanda combien de temps il pourrait conserver la viande.

« Je ne dénigrerai plus jamais Temari à propos de ses jutsu utilitaires. » Grommela-t-il. Il savait qu'il existait un moyen efficace de conserver la nourriture pendant les missions, et que Temari le connaissait, mais lui-même n'avait jamais voulu se fatiguer à l'apprendre. Il songea que Temari se moquerait bien de lui si elle venait à apprendre cette histoire. S'ils se revoyaient un jour.

Kankuro secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Bien sûr qu'ils se reverraient ! Elle devait bien se porter. Il… Il ne l'avait pas blessé trop sérieusement. Elle avait certainement déjà complètement récupéré, et devait en ce moment même être en train rager contre lui ! C'était même sûr !

Une idée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit, et il stocka une partie de la viande dans Karasu, espérant que Neji se réveillerait avant que celle-ci ne soit foutue. Puis, se déplaçant à toute vitesse, il atteignit l'autre extrémité de l'île. A l'aide de fils de ninja, il fixa des morceaux de viande dans les arbres, à différents endroits et différentes hauteurs. Avec un peu de chance, les morts-vivants seraient attirés par l'odeur ?

Il était plus d'une heure de l'après-midi lorsque Kankuro retourna dans l'abri. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se reposer un peu. Bien que fortifié par le pouvoir du loup garou, il préférait s'assurer d'être au mieux de sa forme pour la nuit à venir. Si le pire des scénarios venait à se réaliser, il serait seul. Neji ne pourrait pas être remit à temps.

Kankuro ramena ses pantins à l'intérieur de la cachette, passa sa main sur le front de Neji et soupira. Il était chaud. Voilà qui n'était pas bon signe. Cependant, le jeune home ne semblait plus aussi mal en point que tout à l'heure. Il ne tremblait plus, et il n'était plus trempé par la pluie.

Songeant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment, Kankuro s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il espérait que Neji se réveillerait avant la nuit. Sinon…

_Je courrai. Je ferai en sorte de les distraire. Qu'ils me prennent en chasse. J'espère être capable de les attirer tous !_

Sur ces pensées, il se força à dormir.

* * *

Neji ouvrit les yeux, et fut surpris de constater qu'il ne se trouvait plus sur l'île avec Kankuro, entouré d'un monstrueux tas d'ossements en tout genre. Il était de retour à Suna, et reconnut la maison du Kazekage. Il releva la tête et aperçut la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir. Le Yondaime Kazekage.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis en enfer. » Marmonna-t-il.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait devait être une sorte de bibliothèque ou un bureau, qui lui rappelait celui de son oncle. Neji avait une curieuse impression de déjà vu. Cela lui rappelait les nombreuses fois où Hiashi avait établit une sorte de court de justice improvisée au sein de la propriété des Hyuga, dans un lieu similaire. Mis à part qu'à la place d'une Hinata angoissée ou de lui-même, il reconnut un petit Kankuro à l'air honteux. Seul le bureau manquait au décor, remplacé par une simple chaise. Celle-ci, cependant, ne semblait d'aucune utilité, car le père de Kankuro était resté debout au centre de la pièce, toisant son fils de toute sa hauteur.

Neji paniqua en le voyant dégainer son sabre et, l'espace d'un instant, il crut que le Yondaime allait attaquer Kankuro. Neji n'aurait pas été étonné de le voir agir ainsi, après tout ce à quoi il avait déjà assisté. Cependant, le Yondaime s'accroupit afin de se mettre à la hauteur de Kankuro, le sabre reposant à l'horizontal sur ses deux mains.

« Kankuro, je sais que tu n'as pas eu l'intention d'être déloyal. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix bien plus rationnelle que la dernière fois que Neji l'avait vu. « J'ai le devoir de te rappeler qui tu es. Tu te souviens du nom de ce sabre ? »

« Shaemeial. » Répondit Kankuro.

« Exact. Ce sabre a été transmis de père en fils depuis des siècles. Avant les nations shinobi, il y avait eu les tribus, et avant encore, l'Empire Unique. Nos ancêtres, leaders de la Garde de l'Aigle, ont fini par oublier son existence, et elle est à présent un héritage de notre famille. Il s'agit de la lame qui a brisé les chaînes du démon et libéré le Dragon, afin de lui permettre de sauver les derniers survivants de la destruction de l'Empire. Elle a été utilisée par le premier Huur des Aigles, après la chute de l'Empire, pour repousser les envahisseurs de ce qui est à présent devenu le Pays de la Terre, et les empêcher de s'avancer par-delà les montagnes. Je l'ai moi-même utilisée pendant la guerre face à Konoha et Iwa, et contre la reine des vers géants des sables. Tu comprends, Kankuro ? »

« Oui, elle est très précieuse. Je le sais bien. » Répondit Kankuro. « Et je sais que tu voudrais me la confier, un jour. »

« Tu es le plus âgé de mes fils. J'aurai pu la donner à Temari, mais tu la connais. » Le Yondaime haussa les épaules. « Elle n'est pas très intéressée par les traditions. Sa mère était pareille. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Ces coutumes ne sont pas toujours très avantageuses pour les femmes, et Temari est une fille pleine de bravoure. Elle n'a pas besoin de tout cela. Mais toi, au moins, tu sais de quoi il s'agit. Ceci étant cela ne t'autorise pas à fraterniser avec les marionnettistes ! Je refuse de voir cette arme entre les mains d'un traitre à Suna ! »

« Mais… »

« Kankuro, tu réalises que pour devenir marionnettiste, tu ne dois pas seulement jurer fidélité à Suna, mais surtout à l'Ordre ? Il y a longtemps de cela, j'ai moi aussi pensé que ce n'était pas un problème, puis Sasori m'a prouvé qu'un marionnettiste n'était réellement loyal qu'envers lui-même, et certainement pas envers notre peuple. »

« Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. » Protesta faiblement Kankuro.

« Rien n'est moins sûr. » Répliqua le Yondaime. « Tu ne comprends donc pas que je veux te protéger de leur poison ? C'est pourquoi je vais t'envoyer loin d'ici. »

« Loin d'ici ? » Répéta Kankuro, clairement paniqué.

« J'ai demandé à mon frère cadet, Jhimey, de s'occuper de toi pendant un temps. Tu partiras vivre avec les Aigles Chasseurs. Et j'espère que lorsque tu reviendras, tu auras appris ce que signifie la loyauté envers ton peuple. Par ailleurs, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de revivre un incident comme celui d'hier, n'est-ce pas ? Honnêtement mon garçon, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête pour t'en prendre aux rideaux de la chambre du conseil ? » Kankuro sembla se faire violence pour ne pas sourire. « Tu n'y resteras que pour un temps, je compte toujours faire de toi un véritable shinobi. »

« Oh… Très bien. » Neji sentit que Kankuro était troublé par cette annonce.

« Mais n'oublie pas, Kankuro. Je préfère encore te voir devenir un guerrier de la tribu plutôt qu'un marionnettiste. Lorsque tu reviendras, je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de toutes ces histoires. » Déclara le Yondaime.

_Mais Kankuro est bien devenu marionnettiste,_ songea Neji. _Que s'est-il passé? Le Yondaime a-t-il fini par changer d'avis ?_ Cela lui paraissait difficilement concevable. Cet homme semblait complètement borné. Comment Kankuro s'était-il débrouillé ? Neji avait le sentiment que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

* * *

« Je ne vais pas te ménager. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit le cas. »

Kankuro observa la version miniature de Neji faire face à celle encore plus petite (et moins verte) de Rock Lee. Lee arborait ce que Kankuro avait tout simplement rebaptisé intérieurement une 'tête de Rock Lee', car il avait toujours associé cette expression faciale au ninja hyperactif. Généralement, ce regard était annonciateur d'une pluie de coups à la vitesse de l'éclair et pourrait même effrayer Gaara. Kankuro avait atterri en plein milieu d'un cours de taijutsu à l'académie de Konoha encore une fois, lui-même et Temari avaient été initiés au taijutsu par Baki à l'âge de cinq ans. Enfin, Temari avait cinq ans lui n'en avait que quatre… peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il préférait éviter cette discipline ? Dans sa tête, le taijutsu lui évoquait le temps ou Temari lui flanquait des raclées monumentales. Et Temari n'hésitait pas une seconde à frapper de toutes ses forces, quand bien même son adversaire n'avait que quatre ans.

Kankuro secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de réfléchir à un potentiel traumatisme d'enfance. Neji fonçait déjà sur Lee. Kankuro fronça les sourcils en voyant Neji lui assener deux coups rapides à l'épaule gauche et à l'estomac. Lee se plia en deux en gémissant, et Neji en profita pour le mettre à terre. Lee avait clairement perdu le combat, mais Neji n'en avait manifestement pas terminé avec lui. Il commença à frapper l'autre garçon du bout des doigts à l'aide des techniques de son clan, sans se préoccuper du fait que Lee soit déjà hors jeu. Kankuro aperçut le regard furieux de Neji, qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors arboré en présence d'Hinata.

« Hmpf, et après c'est moi qu'ils traitent de brute. » Marmonna Kankuro.

« Eh, calme-toi ! » S'écria une fillette de l'autre côté du terrain. Elle sauta par dessus la barrière et tira Neji en arrière. « Tu vois bien qu'il est à terre, espèce de taré ! »

C'était comme si elle avait appuyé sur un interrupteur. D'un seul coup, la colère disparut des yeux de Neji, remplacée ce regard froid et hautain, typique du clan Hyuga. Kankuro était convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une marque de fabrique chez la famille toute entière.

« Oh, je vais bien ! » Kankuro fut amusé de voir Lee bondir sur ses pieds avec un grand sourire. « On recommence ! »

« Pas la peine. » Railla Neji. « C'est évident que tu n'as aucun talent pour ça. Tu ne seras jamais bon en taijutsu. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner tout de suite. »

« Eh, il commence tout juste à apprendre! » Protesta la fillette.

Neji haussa les épaules. « S'il est né sans aucune prédisposition, il ne sera jamais assez bon. Il n'est pas destiné à ça. Et il ne peut rien y faire. »

Rock Lee parut blessé par ces paroles. La petite fille intervint de nouveau.

« C'est complètement faux ! Si tout ce qui comptait pour faire un bon ninja était le talent inné, on n'aurait pas besoin d'aller à l'académie! »

« C'est une simple formalité. Ils n'ont rien à nous apprendre ici. Ca sert juste à faire écouler du papier. C'est ce que disent tous les membres de mon clan. »

La fillette fronça le nez. « Ouais, tu n'as qu'à continuer à te dire ça. »

Neji lui lança un regard mauvais et s'éloigna, toujours aussi raide et arrogant qu'à son habitude.

« Cinglé. » Grommela la gamine. « Tu vas bien? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Lee.

« Bien sûr ! Je sais que je ne suis pas très doué, mais je peux apprendre ! Je m'appelle Lee, et toi? »

« Moi c'est Tenten. » Répondit la fillette.

Kankuro eut un bref éclat de rire. « Splendide façon de rencontrer tes futurs coéquipiers, Hyuga. Je suis bien content d'être né à Suna ! » Après tout, il ne se serait probablement pas si bien entendu avec Temari s'ils s'étaient rencontrés de cette manière.

* * *

Kankuro se réveilla avec la même sensation de malaise que la veille. Il grogna et mit tous ses sens en état d'alerte. Si les squelettes tentaient de les assiéger, il serait prêt à les recevoir…

Mais, au fond de lui, il ressentit le besoin d'aller courir dans la nuit. Ce qui ne le rassurait pas du tout. S'il laissait le loup agir à sa guise, il risquait de laisser Neji sans défense. Il ne voulait pas l'exposer ainsi au danger. Une pensée affreusement ironique lui vint à l'esprit. Si Neji était réveillé, il pourrait utiliser la rune pour lui ordonner de rester ici. C'était hilarant. A peine quelques heures plus tôt, il avait haï Neji au point de souhaiter sa mort et à présent, il avait besoin de ce naze ! Magnifique.

« Eh, Hyuga, réveille-toi ! Debout ! » Appela-t-il, sa voix commençant déjà à perdre plusieurs octaves. A son grand soulagement, Neji grogna en s'étirant.

« Uhwwa ? » Baragouina Neji, les yeux encore à moitié fermés.

« Lève-toi ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Marmonna Neji.

« Il faut que tu te serves de la rune. »

« Huhhh, quoi ? » Neji secoua la tête. « Tu es malade? »

« Ecoute, fais-le, c'est tout! Dis-moi de ne faire aucun bruit et de ne pas sortir d'ici ! Fais-le ou on est morts tous les deux ! »

« Huh ? »

« Tu n'es pas vraiment du matin, hein ? » Grommela Kankuro.

« Non, pas vraiment, non. »

« Et bien tant mieux, parce qu'il va bientôt faire nuit. Maintenant donne-moi ces foutus ordres si tu ne veux pas avoir à traîner ta carcasse dehors et passer une autre nuit à poutrer du squelette ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. » Neji prit la rune entre ses mains. « Kankuro, quand tu redeviendras un loup garou ce soir, ne bouge pas de cet abri, ne fais pas le moindre bruit et ne va pas jouer avec les squelettes. » Ceci fait, Neji se remit en boule en gémissant. Il se sentait complètement vidé et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il se sentait presque à deux doigts de vomir.

« Bieeen, c'est pas trop tôt, espèce d'immonde petit rrraaagggggghhhh… » L'insulte de Kankuro fut brutalement interrompue lorsque sa bouche de transforma en gueule.

Neji le regarda se métamorphoser. Cela ne le troublait plus le moins du monde à présent. Il y avait assisté tellement de fois que ce n'était plus aussi pénible à regarder. Même les craquements de ses os avaient cessé de le déranger.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Neji percuta ce que lui avait demandé Kankuro. Les squelettes. Kankuro avait voulu s'empêcher de se faire repérer. Neji ne put qu'espérer qu'il les avait préparés pour la nuit. Il était évident que lui-même avait été totalement inutile aujourd'hui. Il se sentit mal, mais il ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

Neji entendit d'affreux grincements et grattements à l'extérieur. Il activa silencieusement son Byakugan. Manifestement, les os tentaient de se rattacher les uns aux autres. Heureusement, ils semblaient avoir du mal à savoir où chacun devait se placer, et il leur fallut plusieurs heures pour se réassembler plus ou moins correctement. Puis, les squelettes quelque peu difformes se mirent à rôder dans la nuit, leurs os s'entrechoquant à chacun de leurs pas.

Neji se sentait toujours aussi inutile. Il se sentait faible et nauséeux, et il ne put s'empêcher de tousser discrètement. Cependant, les cadavres ne semblèrent pas les remarquer cette fois-ci, et se contentèrent de patrouiller tout autour de l'île, tels de monstrueux gardiens venus d'outre-tombe. Pendant ce temps, Kankuro restait allongé sur le sol, babines retroussées, dévoilant ses crocs menaçants. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gueule, et il ne fit pas mine d'aller attaquer ses petits copains mort-vivants.

Ceci dit, ni le shinobi malade ni le loup garou irrité ne ferma l'œil cette nuit là.


	51. Le professeur

**Chapitre Cinquante et Un**

**Le professeur**

Rock Lee se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise. Au lieu de le ramener à l'usine, comme il s'y était attendu, Moreel l'avait emmené jusqu'à un palais de justice. Le cœur de Lee manqua un battement. Il sentait venir le prélude d'une pendaison, ou d'il ne savait quelle autre sentence les gens de la Fumée utilisaient pour exécuter les criminels. Il fallait qu'il se sauve d'ici. Mais il ne voulait pas les alerter sur le fait que des shinobi s'étaient infiltrés parmi les prisonniers de guerre. Cela risquerait de mettre Temari et Shikamaru en danger.

Lee prit note des différentes rues et allées qui pourraient lui être utiles s'il devait tenter de s'échapper. Le bâtiment possédait de larges fenêtres, d'un intérêt plus esthétique que fonctionnel. Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à passer au travers s'il pouvait s'en rapprocher. De là, il pourrait atterrir sur le toit voisin et s'enfuir. Il repartirait alors en direction du désert, et voir s'il pourrait entrer en contact au plus vite avec les forces shinobi.

Moreel posa les yeux sur Lee, et remarqua que celui-ci regardait tout autour de lui avec attention. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Moreel n'avait pas repéré ce genre d'attitude, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle signifiait.

« Ne crains rien, personne ne va te faire de mal. » Dit-il.

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Lee. « Vous êtes bien sûr de ça? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ferait-on une telle chose ? »

Lee se tourna vers lui. « Votre armée a massacré des ninja du Sable sous mes yeux. Je les ai vus. Le Sable est un allié de la Feuille. Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile de s'imaginer que ceux de votre peuple veuillent me tuer à mon tour. Je viens du village de la Feuille. »

« Ils avaient pour ordre de ne tuer que les ninjas, et tu n'en es pas un, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit Moreel.

Lee se tendit. « Un ninja se bat en utilisant le ninjutsu. » Récita-t-il automatiquement, habitué à entendre ce genre de moqueries depuis ses débuts à l'académie. « Je suis parfaitement incapable de maîtriser le ninjutsu. » _Je suis un maître du taijutsu, un génie de l'effort. Je doute que vous puissiez comprendre cela._ « Je n'en ai jamais été capable. Je suppose que je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi, à présent. » Ajouta-t-il sans amertume. Bien que Moreel ne puisse pas deviner ce qu'il avait bien pu endurer pour devenir shinobi, lui parler de tout ça n'était certainement pas des plus avisé. Lee détestait mentir, et il trouvait malhonnête de ne pas clairement dire aux gens à qui ils avaient affaire. Cependant, et bien qu'il lui avait fallut un certain temps pour s'en rendre compte, il avait fini par comprendre que jouer franc jeu n'était pas toujours le meilleur choix. Il se rappela son comportement durant cette mission au village caché de l'Etoile*. Il n'aimait pas plus se cacher qu'en ce temps là, mais grâce aux efforts combinés de Neji et de Tenten pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux, il avait enfin comprit la nécessité de cette notion. Il aurait aimé qu'ils soient à ses côtés en ce moment. Ils étaient bien plus doués que lui dans ce genre de situation.

Moreel secoua la tête. « Tu viens d'ici. Je te demande juste de m'accorder une chance. » _Si seulement j'étais arrivé un peu plus tôt à la boutique ! Cette femme ne t'aurait jamais emmené avec elle, et ma fille serait peut-être encore en vie !_ Moreel ne pouvait s'empêcher de nourrir une rancœur tenace envers Tsunade, cette barbare qui s'était mêlé de ce qui ne la regardait pas et lui avait volé ses enfants. Il lui était plus facile de lui en vouloir à elle, plutôt qu'à son contremaître qui avait renvoyé Audalia et avait été la cause de l'abandon de ses enfants et de sa mort. Cela n'avait été qu'un effroyable malentendu de la part de Jera, et Moreel avait fini par lui pardonner.

Lee s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'au bout du compte, il appartiendrait toujours au village de Konoha, mais une petite voix qui lui rappelait étrangement celle de Tenten résonna dans sa tête. _« Lee, espèce d'abruti ! C'est une opportunité en or de se rapprocher d'eux ! Ne gâche pas tout! »_ Puis, la voix de Neji s'éleva à son tour. _« En effet. Ca ne te ferait pas de mal de brancher ton cerveau de temps en temps. » _Lee acquiesça mentalement. Même si songer à ce que diraient ses coéquipiers n'étaient qu'un maigre réconfort pour compenser leur absence, ça avait au moins le mérite de lui être utile.

« Où allons-nous, monsieur ? » Demanda-t-il.

Moreel cilla. Il aurait aimé que Lee l'appelle 'Papa', ou 'Père' à la rigueur. Il aurait également aimé que le jeune home réponde lorsqu'il l'appelait Mory, son véritable nom. Mais il ne répondait qu'au nom de Lee. Cela le blessait profondément, mais il fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Il le méritait, dans un sens. Si seulement il pouvait retourner dans le passer pour changer les choses !

« Nous allons faire de toi un citoyen de l'Empire. Je ne veux pas que mon unique fils soit réduit au statut d'esclave, encore moins le mien. Tu mérites de reprendre la vie qui t'a été retirée par cette femme. »

« Vous parlez de Dame Tsunade ? » Lee s'insurgea. « Monsieur, je ne peux pas vous laisser dire ça ! Sans Dame Tsunade, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui. Je lui dois la vie. Et d'ailleurs, si ce qu'a dit Mademoiselle Kala est vrai, alors elle m'a sauvé deux fois ! Si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un pour tout ça, blâmez cet homme que j'ai frappé tout à l'heure ! S'il s'était contenté de faire ce qui lui avait été demandé, ma sœur serait encore de ce monde et Dame Tsunade n'aurait pas eu à m'emmener avec elle. »

Moreel poussa un soupir. « Evitons de nous disputer en pleine rue, d'accord ? »

Lee haussa les épaules.

Moreel soupira intérieurement. Comme il aimerait pouvoir comprendre ce garçon! Il était tellement étrange, à ses yeux. Lee était bien différent de ce que lui-même avait pu être à son âge. Cela devait provenir du fait qu'il ait été élevé dans un village barbare. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas pu être là pour lui durant son enfance. Après tout, Lee était presque un adulte, à présent.

Moreel entraîna Lee dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Lee regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel à ses yeux. Les pièces étaient simples et cubiques, et le plancher luisait à la lumière. En face d'eux se trouvait un bureau de réception, et deux couloirs se prolongeaient de chaque côté. Au centre de la pièce, une collection de sièges à l'air peu confortable semblaient attendre des visiteurs. L'odeur était bien différente de celle de l'usine et de l'hôpital, et l'atmosphère était lourde et solennelle. Lee entendit quelqu'un brailler quelque chose et se retourna. Un homme habillé d'une curieuse robe noire marchait à grand pas, une pile de documents entre les mains. Ce qui attira bien plus son regard, cependant, fut l'étrange perruque blanche qui trônait sur le haut de son crâne. Lee manqua de s'étrangler de rire. C'était si ridicule !

« Ca va ? » Moreel avait remarqué que Lee s'était subitement plaqué la main sur la bouche.

« Cette robe et cette perruque. C'est trop ridicule. »

« C'est un avocat. » Siffla Moreel.

« Vous rigolez ! Pourquoi est-il habillé comme un clown ? »

« Voyez qui parle. Tu portes un justaucorps vert. » Rétorqua Moreel.

Lee se retint de lui faire une leçon à la méthode de Gai concernant les vertus de ce vêtement. Il préféra changer de sujet. « Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »

Moreel s'approcha de l'accueil et sourit à la réceptionniste. « Bonjour, je viens pour faire de ce jeune homme un citoyen de l'Empire. »

« Depuis combien de temps possédez-vous cet esclave ? » Demanda la femme sans même lever les yeux de ses papiers.

« Environ quatre semaines. » Répondit Moreel.

La femme cessa d'écrire. « Quatre _semaines_ ? »

« Il s'agit de mon fils. »

La réceptionniste regarda Lee, qui la gratifia de son sourire rayonnant, pouce levé. Elle cligna des yeux. « Il est simplet ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Moreel se tourna vers lui et manqua de plaquer sa main sur son front. Il se retint, mais de justesse. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Arrête ça. » Siffla-t-il.

Lee lui renvoya un regard troublé, et s'arrêta. Moreel ne se rendit pas compte de la chance qu'il avait. Lee avait pensé à lui faire un speech sur la beauté de la jeunesse, mais il décida de se taire. Cet endroit avait des allures de temple, et après s'être fait frapper sans relâche par Neji et Tenten la dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert la bouche dans un lieu saint, Lee n'était pas prêt de recommencer.

Moreel poussa un nouveau soupir. Peut-être aurait-il dû prendre un peu plus de temps avant de s'occuper de ça. Mais ils réussirent néanmoins à passer la femme et son stylo sans plus d'incident.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans la salle d'attente. Ils restèrent assis sur ces chaises inconfortables pendant ce qui parut une éternité aux yeux de Lee. Il détestait attendre ! C'était presque aussi pénible que de rester toute la journée derrière son levier ! Si au moins il pouvait faire quelques exercices ici.

Finalement, l'un des hommes à perruque appela Moreel, et tous deux le suivirent dans un long couloir. Après quelques bifurcations, ils atterrirent devant une grande double porte. On les invita à entrer. Lee n'avait jamais vu de salle de tribunal à Konoha il n'avait jamais eu de raison de s'y retrouver. Mais il doutait qu'elle puisse ressembler à celle-ci. La pièce était encombrée de longs bancs. Au fond se dressait un vaste meuble de bois surélevé, avec un autre meuble de chaque côté, l'un plus long que l'autre. Pour être plus précis, le plus long ressemblait plutôt à des sortes de places pour spectateurs privilégiés, ou du moins c'est ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus aux yeux de Lee.

L'homme à la perruque les invita à s'installer derrière le plus petit des deux meubles. Lee se rendit compte que celui-ci possédait son propre banc inconfortable à l'intérieur, ainsi que quelques marches pour y monter. Il s'assit à côté de Moreel.

Peu de temps après, deux gardes en tenue complète entrèrent et se postèrent de chaque côté du grand meuble central. Deux avocats en perruques arrivèrent à leur tour et vinrent s'assoir sur les premiers bancs. Un autre homme entra dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard. Il était vêtu de la même manière que les avocats, mais sa robe était de couleur rouge. Il était suivit par une personne aux bras chargée de documents.

« Levez-vous. » Ordonna l'un des gardes. Lee et Moreel s'exécutèrent, Moreel avec un regard sombre, Lee avec un air complètement dérouté. Quel étrange rituel. Faisaient-ils également ça dans les tribunaux du Pays du Feu ?

Moreel, de son côté, commença à paniquer. De tous les juges de ce monde, il fallait qu'ils tombent sur _lui_ ! Les choses ne s'annonçaient pas très bien.

« Le cas de Moreel Tumas, propriétaire de la Fonderie Tumas et… » L'homme plissa les yeux en lisant le document qu'il avait sous le nez. « Rock Lee ? » Ses sourcils se relevèrent d'un air confus. Les deux avocats se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Un peu désarçonné, le juge reprit. « Application de la libération et du droit à la citoyenneté de l'individu reconnu sous le nom de Rock Lee, présidé par le Seigneur et Juge Aurmos. » L'homme toussa légèrement en prononçant le nom de Lee. Celui-ci ne comprit pas quel était le problème. Il se demanda également si tous les esclaves étaient obligés de devenir citoyens de la Fumée pour devenir des hommes libres. Cette idée avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

Le juge s'assit, et tous en firent de même. Lee se demanda combien de temps tout cela prendrait. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Même leurs stupides perruques ne l'amusaient plus.

L'avocat assit à gauche se leva. « Mr. Tumas, si l'on en croit ceci, » Il désigna la feuille qu'il tenait dans la main. « Vous n'êtes propriétaire de cet esclave que depuis quatre semaine ! C'est bien peu de temps pour prétendre connaître son comportement ! »

Moreel se leva à son tour. « C'est vrai, mais il y a des circonstances atténuantes. Ce garçon est mon fils, et je ne vais pas le garder en tant qu'esclave. En tant que natif de ce pays, il devrait avoir le droit d'être instruit selon nos règles et de retrouver son foyer. »

Lee se retint de protester tout haut. Son foyer était Konoha !

« _Tu pourras agir plus librement qu'en tant qu'esclave, réfléchis une seconde !_ » Lee s'imagina ce que Neji lui aurait dit. « _Un peu de self-control, Lee !_ »

« Où as-tu été élevé, et comment es-tu devenu esclave, déjà ? » Interrogea le second avocat en posant les yeux sur Lee.

« Il a été acheté au… »

« C'est à ce jeune homme que je m'adresse, pas à vous. » L'avocat jeta un regard mauvais à Moreel. « A moins qu'il ne sache s'exprimer que par des grognements primaires ? »

Moreel ravala sa salive. Tout cela risquait bien de se terminer par un désastre. Lee se leva, réfléchissant à la manière dont Neji aurait géré la situation.

« J'ai été élevé au village de la Feuille dans le pays du Feu. Je rendais visite à un ami au village du Sable dans le Pays du Vent lorsqu'il a été attaqué. C'est là que j'ai été capturé. » Expliqua Lee en s'en tenant aux faits. Il fit de son mieux pour imiter le calme de Neji, et parler de manière pondérée. Il ne devait pas leur montrer à quel point il les détestait, eux et leur étrange système social ! « On m'a emmené jusqu'ici, et j'ai été acheté peu de temps après par Mr. Tumas. Ce n'est que récemment que nous avons découvert que j'étais son fils. »

L'avocat cligna des yeux. « Avez-vous des preuves de tout cela, Tumas. Comment pouvez-vous en avoir la certitude? »

«Il est en possession d'un objet qui avait appartenu à ma femme. » Moreel se tourna vers le juge. « Vous souvenez-vous ? Vous êtes celui qui a approuvé notre union civile. »

Le juge fronça les sourcils. « J'ai présidé un bon nombre d'unions civiles, mais je me souviens très bien de vous, Tumas. Je me souviens comment vous avez ruiné sa vie. »

Moreel se raidit. « Quoi que vous puissiez penser de moi, nous nous aimions. Et vous avez son fils devant vous. »

« Nous avons besoin de plus de preuves que les paroles d'un propriétaire d'usine et d'un barbare. » Déclara l'avocat de droite.

Lee décida que c'en était assez. « J'ai une preuve. Puis-je vous la montrer ? » Demanda-t-il au juge.

L'homme lui lança un regard menaçant. « Approchez-vous. » Dit-il.

Rock Lee sauta par-dessus le banc, recevant au passage quelques regards choqués et un léger grognement. Lee retira sa chaussure, recevant de nouveaux regards outrés, et entendit le son d'une tête se cogner contre le bois. Il les ignora tous et récupéra son anneau.

« Pourquoi cachez-vous une bague dans votre chaussure ? » Demanda le juge avec dégoût.

« J'avais l'habitude de le porter sur une chaîne autour de mon cou, mais mon ami Neji Hyuga essayait de m'étrangler avec qu… quand il était en colère. » Répondit Lee.

Le juge haussa un sourcil. « Vous appelez une personne qui essaie de vous étrangler un ami ? »

« Il était un peu brutal quand il était plus jeune, mais il s'est calmé maintenant. C'est un très bon ami. »

« Il ne serait pas un peu idiot ? » Souffla l'avocat de gauche à son voisin.

Lee l'ignora de plus belle et apporta l'anneau au juge. Celui-ci l'examina et écarquilla les yeux. « C'est le sceau de la famille Fantuen ! Comment est-il entré en votre possession ? »

« J'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat au village de la Feuille. Ils m'ont dit que je l'avais avec moi lorsque j'ai été amené chez eux. »

« Il pourrait très bien l'avoir trouvé, ou même volé ! » S'écria l'un des avocats.

Le juge observait à présent Rock Lee avec la plus grande attention. « Il ressemble vraiment beaucoup à Audalia Fantuen. » Admit-il. « Cependant, quatre semaine est bien peu pour connaître son caractère. Il est peut-être l'un des nôtres par le sang, mais qu'en est-il de sa loyauté ? »

Rock Lee prit cela pour une véritable question. « Ma loyauté va avec ma famille. »

Moreel ressentit un sursaut d'espoir, espérant que Lee était sincère. Il ne savait pas que Lee voyait davantage Gai comme son véritable père, et Neji et Tenten comme ses frères et sœurs. Mais Lee n'allait certainement pas le préciser en cet instant.

« Peut-être. » Le juge le contempla d'un air pensif. « Ceci dit, je doute qu'il soit capable de passer le test pour devenir un citoyen reconnu. Que sait-il de nos lois et notre histoire ? »

Lee haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur cet endroit. Mais si vous m'en laissez le temps, je pourrais apprendre ce que vous voudrez. »

Le juge laissa échapper un petit rire. « Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr, je peux tout apprendre ! » Répondit Lee, sa voix trahissant un peu son entrain habituel.

« Puisque vous semblez considérer qu'il ne faut pas plus de quatre semaines pour juger de la personnalité d'un individu, Tumas, je vais vous accorder quatre semaines supplémentaires pour instruire ce garçon. Mais s'il ne parvient pas à passer le test par la suite… » Le juge toisa Moreel un moment, puis frappa le bureau à l'aide de son maillet, manquant de faire sursauter Lee.

Moreel attrapa Lee par l'épaule et l'entraîna aussi vite que possible hors de la salle. Si on lui demandait son avis, les choses étaient loin d'être gagnées.

Lee leva les yeux vers lui dès qu'ils furent sortis du bâtiment. « De quel genre de test s'agit-il ? »

« C'est une épreuve permettant à prouver que tu en sais suffisamment sur l'Empire pour devenir citoyen. » Expliqua Moreel. « Je m'étais dit que peut-être, puisque tu es mon fils, ils ne l'auraient pas exigé. »

Lee haussa les épaules. « Peu importe. Je peux bien apprendre! »

« Il y a beaucoup à savoir, et nous n'avons que quatre semaines! » Grogna Moreel.

Lee sautilla d'impatience. « Je passerai ce test sans problème ! Il n'y a rien qui ne puisse être surmonté avec suffisamment de volonté! Si je ne réussi pas, je ferais cinq cent fois le tour de cette ville en courant ! »

Moreel le fixa avec stupéfaction. « D'où est-ce que tu sors tout ça ? »

« De Gai-sensei ! » S'écria Lee en bondissant de plus belle.

_Je ne sais pas qui est ce Gaisensei, mais il m'a tout l'air d'être un sacré malade !_ Songea Moreel. Il était loin d'être aussi confiant. C'était tout bonnement impossible!

A moins que...

* * *

Tandis que Moreel s'approchait de la petite maison, il se demanda comment il allait être reçu. Probablement par un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Il était conscient que le vieil homme le haïssait. Mais il ne voyait aucune autre alternative.

Il frappa nerveusement à la porte. Il entendit un « J'arrive » irrité provenant de l'intérieur. La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, mais se claqua dès que l'occupant put voir de qui il s'agissait. Bien que la réaction ne le surprenne pas plus que ça, Moreel grimaça.

« Mr. Billis, ouvrez s'il vous plait. » Dit-il.

« Va-t-en, je ne veux voir personne. Et certainement pas toi, Totus. »

Moreel poussa un soupir. Au moins Billis ne faisait pas encore semblant d'être sourd.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! »

« Je n'ai absolument aucun intérêt à t'écouter jacasser ! Je t'ai déjà fait confiance avec cette fille, et regarde ce que tu as fait ! »

« J'ai retrouvé notre fils, Billis. A elle et à moi. Il est chez moi en ce moment même ! »

La porte se rouvrit lentement dans un long grincement, et Moreel rencontra les yeux noirs et froids d'un vieil homme à l'air irrité. Il avait une canne mais il ne semblait ni voûté ni fatigué par les années. Son nez était allongé et ses cheveux étaient longs et argentés. Il était légèrement plus petit que Moreel, mais il possédait une prestance et une autorité naturelle qui forçaient les gens à l'écouter lorsqu'il parlait.

« Tiens donc ? » Marmonna Billis pour lui-même, sur un ton légèrement étonné, ou peut-être moqueur.

« Oui, il a été élevé par des barbares, et je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'hier, mais j'en suis sûr à présent. Mais il y a un problème… » Moreel lui résuma la situation. Billis ne dit rien. Il se contenta de contempler Moreel, une main recouvrant sa bouche et son menton. De temps en temps, ses doigts tapotaient sa joue, comme s'il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

Une fois que Moreel en eut fini avec son histoire, Billis rit doucement. « Donc, tu penses pouvoir engager un vieux professeur, à la retraite qui plus est, afin d'enseigner à un jeune homme presque adulte ce que tout le monde apprend depuis leur plus jeune âge en quatre pauvres semaines ? Quand je pense que c'est moi que l'on traite de sénile ! »

Moreel soupira. « Je ne vois pas qui pourrait être plus efficace que toi ! La plupart se contenteraient de me fermer la porte au nez en riant ! Aucun d'entre eux n'accepterait de donner des leçons à un… un barbare. Toi, au moins, tu reconnaitras ce garçon pour ce qu'il est ! Je t'en prie. »

Billis fixa Moreel un long moment, avant de refermer sa porte.

Moreel poussa un nouveau soupir et se retourna pour partir. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques mètres que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, révélant Billis vêtu de son manteau et plaçant un chapeau sur sa tête.

« Bien, je suis prêt, Tomer. Allons-y. »

« C'est Tumas. »

« Bien sûr, mon garçon, bien sûr. » Répondit Billis en remuant la main avec dédain.

Moreel soupira. Il espéra qu'il ne venait pas de commettre une erreur.

* * *

Rock Lee observait la feuille en face de lui d'un air complètement dépassé. Il avait déjà du mal à comprendre l'écriture étrange du peuple de la Fumée, mais en plus, leur façon même d'écrire était différente. Complètement différente. Le pire étant qu'ils écrivaient dans le mauvais sens, de droite à gauche au lieu de gauche à droite. Et pour couronner le tout, ils n'écrivaient pas à la verticale, mais à l'horizontale.

Lee était totalement perdu. Et il en était seulement à la première lettre de l'alphabet.

« Mor… Lee, as-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit ? »

Lee releva le nez des lettres démoniaques et sourit à Kala. Moreel et lui-même étaient convaincus que son père ne l'aurait pas laissée rentrer à la maison après ce qu'il s'était passé au parc. Moreel lui avait donc proposé une solution. Il avait justement besoin d'une nouvelle femme de chambre, car l'ancienne avait prit sa retraite. Il avait donc engagé Kala à sa place, encouragé par Lee. Moreel n'avait pas vraiment été convaincu par cette idée, mais avait fini par céder face à l'insistance de Lee. Après tout, selon la logique de Lee, c'était un peu sa faute si la jeune fille n'avait plus nulle part où aller.

« Non, tout va bien. Merci beaucoup. » Lee se replongea dans son document, s'efforçant à le déchiffrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Moreel l'avait laissé dans sa bibliothèque personnelle un endroit qui lui rappelait un peu celle des Hyuga, bien que la pièce soit encore plus richement décorée que celle du fameux clan. Lee était installé dans un fauteuil duveteux, devant un large bureau, et lorgnait le curieux alphabet de la Fumée. Il avait du mal à se décider s'il devait considérer ça comme plus ou moins ennuyeux que la corvée du levier.

Lee fit mine d'être en pleine concentration, mais surveillait la porte. Le bruit de pas se rapprochait. Il ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise ici, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attendre à tout moment à une attaque.

Ceci étant, s'il s'agissait réellement d'un ennemi, c'était alors le plus vieux qu'il aurait jamais eu à affronter. L'homme qui entra dans la pièce avec Moreel était très âgé, et bien qu'il possède une certaine majesté, que Lee pourrait presque qualifier d'aura Hyugaesque, il ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à un guerrier.

Lee releva la tête et sourit à Moreel. « Bonjour monsieur, qui est-ce ? »

Moreel déglutit. « Lee, je te présente Termius Billis. Il a été le professeur de ta mère quand elle était enfant. J'espérais qu'il puisse t'aider av… »

Moreel n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Lee avait déjà sauté par-dessus le bureau et s'était mis à sautiller devant Billis. « Oh, vous avez connu ma mère ? C'est merveilleux ! Et vous allez m'aider à m'entraîner? » Lee était pratiquement en train de bondir de joie. Il adorait s'entraîner lorsqu'il y avait quelqu'un pour l'instruire.

Billis cligna des yeux. « Eh bien, il ne te faut pas grand-chose pour t'exciter, pas vrai mon garçon ? »

« C'est le pouvoir de la jeunesse, Sensei ! » S'écria Lee, toujours aussi frétillant.

« Oui, il n'arrête pas de dire des trucs comme ça. » Marmonna Moreel, l'air contrarié.

Billis secoua la tête. « Je vois. Sors, Tauras. J'ai besoin de parler un peu avec lui seul à seul. »

« Mais… »

« Zou. » Le coupa Billis.

Moreel soupira et quitta la pièce. Il espéra qu'il ne venait pas de commettre une énorme erreur.

* * *

*NdT : Voir Naruto épisodes 178 à 183.


	52. Là où tombe la Pluie

**Chapitre Cinquante Deux**

**Là où tombe la Pluie**

Quelques heures après le départ de l'armée, Tsunade renvoya de nouveau Jiraiya à la pêche aux informations. A l'origine, elle avait eu l'intention de l'envoyer au Pays de la Pluie afin de trouver des renseignements sur les activités de l'Akatsuki. Mais à présent, ils avaient un autre problème sur le feu, les loups garous. Depuis leur arrivée, c'était le silence radio du côté de l'Akatsuki et d'Ame. On aurait pu s'attendre à les voir plus actifs, surtout suite à la mort de deux de leurs membres, Hidan et Kakuzu. Mais non, rien à signaler. Plus troublant encore, on avait régulièrement aperçu les loups garous s'échapper du côté de la frontière de la Pluie. Ce qui laissait supposer qu'ils avaient un repère dans la région, ou quelque part au-delà. Jiraiya était donc parti pour Ame avec cette hypothèse à l'esprit, non pour espionner l'Akatsuki, mais pour découvrir ce que cachait réellement la menace des loups.

Jiraiya se trouvait à présent en plein centre du Pays de la Pluie. Son jutsu de transparence, créé à l'origine dans le but de trouver l'inspiration pour ses œuvres littéraires, lui étaient devenu bien utile pour se camoufler dans une auberge ou un angle de rue afin de repérer une conversation intéressante. Ses investigations s'étaient rapidement révélées fructueuses. Apparemment, tout le pays avait été le théâtre d'une guerre civile plusieurs années durant, ce qui les avaient reclus du reste du monde. Et à ce qu'on racontait, la faction menée par un certain 'Pain', nom qui n'était pas étranger à l'Akatsuki, était parvenue à s'imposer dans la bataille jusqu'à l'apparition des loups garous.

Ceci étant, ses recherches n'avancèrent réellement qu'à partir de sa troisième journée d'espionnage.

« Je te le dis ! » Jiraiya observait du coin de l'œil un jeune shinobi à quelques mètres de lui. Le garçon ne s'était absolument pas aperçu qu'il était surveillé. « Les loups garous ont tenu leur promesse ! Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient transformer un ninja en l'un des leurs, et ils l'ont fait. »

« Ouais, mais je ne les ais vu ramener personne. » Grommela l'un des shinobi à qui parlait le jeune homme.

« Bah, ce n'était qu'un simple ninja de Suna, à quoi il nous aurait servi ? » Répondit le garçon. « Ce n'est ça l'important! L'important, c'est que leurs pouvoirs fonctionnent. Je suis allé faire un tour du côté de la frontière, et j'ai entendu cette histoire directement de la bouche des habitants du Pays du Vent! Pensez à tout ce qu'on pourrait accomplir, si leur pouvoir était nôtre. Nous pourrions enfin nous débarrasser de Pain ! »

Les deux plus vieux shinobi grognèrent, mais ils avaient l'air de se laisser convaincre.

« J'ai vu de quoi ils étaient capables, moi aussi. » Déclara le plus âgé, celui qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. « C'est horrible. Ils ont taillé en pièces toute une patrouille de l'armée de Pain ! Et aucune des bêtes n'a reçu le moindre dommage face à leurs jutsu. Ces choses n'ont rien d'humain, ce sont des monstres ! »

« Pain est un monstre, lui aussi. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il faut des monstres pour combattre un autre monstre ? » Répliqua Le jeune ninja. « Venez donc écouter ce que leur leader a à nous dire. Elle est très intelligente. Vous comprendrez si vous venez ! »

Les deux hommes grognèrent encore un peu, mais finirent par acquiescer.

Jiraiya écouta le plus jeune leur indiquer une date, une heure et un village. Manifestement, le leader des loups garous devrait y faire un discours.

Intéressant. Jiraiya n'allait certainement pas manquer ça.

* * *

Jiraiya, profitant toujours de son jutsu de transparence, avait fait en sorte de se rendre au village en question. Il s'était assuré d'arriver cinq minutes avant l'heure à laquelle le leader des loups garous était sensé se montrer. Il n'avait pas voulu venir plus tôt, car plus longtemps il resterait sur place, plus il augmentait le risque de se faire remarquer. Il allait se faufiler dans la foule, écouter le speech, et repartir dès que possible. Simple, efficace.

Les ninjas, des hommes méfiants de natures, l'étaient d'autant plus lorsque leur nation était déchirée par des conflits internes. Par conséquent, aucun des shinobi venus écouter le discours n'était apparu sans précaution. Ils restaient furtifs, tout comme Jiraiya lui-même. La plupart d'entre eux gardaient leurs distances, attentif au moindre comportement suspect. Jiraiya aurait pu parier que certains d'entre eux n'étaient en réalité que des clones aqueux. D'autres shinobi avaient choisi d'utiliser des invocations pour écouter le discours à leur place. Oiseaux, reptiles, amphibiens, chats et chiens ninjas bondissaient ou voletaient tout autour du terrain, apparemment tout aussi impatients que les shinobi. A vrai dire, quand bien même quelqu'un serait suffisamment talentueux pour repérer Jiraiya, il le prendrait certainement pour un autre ninja d'Ame venu incognito.

Puis, les hurlements retentirent. Tous les ninjas des alentours tournèrent vivement la tête en direction du vacarme. On aurait dit que certains d'entre eux se retenaient de s'enfuir en courant, mais aucun de bougea. Jiraiya regarda également l'endroit d'où provenait les hurlements.

_Hmm, s'ils voulaient éviter de les effrayer plus que nécessaire, c'est raté, _songea Jiraiya.

Jiraiya s'était plus ou moins attendu à voir les loups garous arriver en courant à quatre pattes, grognant et bavant sans vergogne. Mais il fut stupéfait de les voir s'avancer de façon presque normale. Ils marchaient sur leurs jambes, comme des hommes, sans précipitation. Leur démarche ne trahissait ni nervosité, ni impatience. Ils avançaient telle une véritable armée, deux par deux, dans l'ordre et la discipline. Leur morphologie canine et leur fourrure mise à part, ils avaient l'air parfaitement humain. Ils ne portaient presque aucuns vêtements, sauf une simple pièce camouflant leurs parties intimes. Peut-être que le tissu était dérangeant par-dessus la fourrure ? Celle-ci était de couleur différente d'un individu à l'autre, passant du brun au noir, ou encore au blanc comme n'importe quels loups ordinaires, à vrai dire. Derrière le régiment arrivèrent trois autres loups. Le premier que Jiraiya remarqua était une bête à la fourrure dorée et aux crocs qui s'échappaient de sa gueule comme des dagues, et dotée de longues griffes qui ressemblaient plus à celles d'un ours que d'un loup. De chaque côté de celui-ci, les deux derniers portaient des tenues un peu plus élaborées que leurs confrères. Celui de droite, un loup d'un gris pâle, portait une cape en peau de cerf, dont les bois et le crâne tanné avaient été rabattus sur sa tête. Celui de gauche, aux poils d'un rouge profond, était vêtu d'une cape et d'une capuche bleues plus classiques, mais à son flanc pendait une lyre, un détail qui amusa beaucoup Jiraiya. Un loup qui aurait un faible pour la musique ?

Les shinobi s'écartèrent des loups, l'air méfiant et nerveux, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que ceux-ci se mettent à attaquer sans crier gare. Cependant, les loups se contentèrent de se placer au centre du terrain, et d'y former un cercle.

Une fois que le loup au pelage doré eut atteint le cercle à son tour, il se tourna vers les ninjas et sa voix s'éleva. « Ninja de la Pluie, je comprends votre inquiétude. Je vous demande de conserver votre calme. Je souhaiterais que vous puissiez me voir telle que je suis, et pour cela je vais devoir faire appel aux pouvoirs de mon peuple. Je vous en prie, n'ayez crainte. » Sa voix était clairement celle d'une femelle, mais pour une fois, Jiraiya ne ressenti pas l'envie de l'observer de plus près. A cause de la fourrure, probablement. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement attiré par les animaux. Que des femmes humaines, pour lui, merci bien !

Elle fit un signe de tête au loup à la peau de cerf. Celui-ci prit place au centre du cercle. Il resta un moment ainsi, immobile, les yeux clos. Puis, d'un geste vif, il leva les mains droit devant lui et fendit l'air de ses griffes. Le sol s'ouvrit et des racines enchevêtrées les une aux autres s'en extirpèrent. Elles s'élevèrent en s'entortillant sur elles-mêmes, jusqu'à former une sorte de plate-forme.

Une vague de murmures s'éleva dans la foule.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Des racines. »

« Un jutsu Mokuton ? »

« Impossible, je ne ressens aucun chakra ! Si ? »

« Absolument pas. »

Comme pour répondre à toutes ses interrogations, le loup en peau de cerf bondit sur la plate-forme et s'adressa à son audience. « Contemplez ma puissance. Mes miracles ne sont pas le fruit de ma propre force, mais de la Terre elle-même. Je suis le Maître des Runes, disciple du Grand Arbre qui nourrit notre monde et bénit nos terres. Ceci n'est pas mon pouvoir, mais celui de l'Arbre. »

Les murmures reprirent de plus belle.

« Ca suffit, Maître des Runes. Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour parler spiritualité. » La louve dorée sauta à son tour sur la plate-forme. « Ninjas de la Pluie, je vous remercie d'être venus aujourd'hui. Vous vivez sous la terreur, et je vous suis reconnaissante de vous être tournés vers moi. Je suis Cragga, leader des loups garous ici présents. Ce que vous entendez ici changera votre vie pour toujours. Allez-vous continuer à vivre ainsi, comme des rats se cachant d'un gros chat tyrannique, ou allez-vous vous battre, et prouver de quoi vous êtes capables ? Je suis un étranger de ce pays, et en tant qu'étranger, laissez-moi vous dire ce que je vois. Je vois une terre, jadis puissante et respectée, réduite à l'état de décombres. Je vois un peuple qui était fier, à présent obligé de ramper dans l'ombre comme une race inférieure, comme des vers. Regardez-vous ! » Hurla Cragga. « Regardez, et contemplez-vous tel que les autres peuples vous voient ! Et parmi ces autres nations shinobi, qui est considérée comme la plus puissante? Celle de la Pluie ? Non, ce sont les autres ! Le Sable, la Feuille! La Pluie est la risée de ces nations! Alors je vous pose la question, en quoi sont-elles meilleures que vous? »

Des éclats furieux s'élevèrent de la foule.

« Regardez cet endroit ! Ce village dans lequel nous nous trouvons en ce moment même n'était-il pas prospère il y a quelques années ? Pouvez-vous l'imaginer ? Ses cultures abondantes ? Son eau douce et claire? Ses maisons remplies de familles joyeuses? Qu'est-ce devenu aujourd'hui? De la boue! N'y a-t-il personne ici qui se souvienne de tout cela? »

Le vacarme s'intensifia.

« Et qui, je vous le demande, est responsable de ce désastre? Qui a ridiculisé ainsi Ame ? Qui a saccagé vos maisons ? Qui a assassiné votre chef légitime ? »

Jiraiya aperçut, à la fois amusé et horrifié, le jeune shinobi qu'il avait espionné dans l'auberge se mettre à hurler au-dessus des autres voix. « Pain ! »

Son cri fut reprit par les autres ninjas. Certains étaient peut-être entraînés dans le feu de l'action, mais Jiraiya soupçonnait une certaine mise en scène afin de susciter l'engouement.

« En effet ! » Hurla Cragga. « C'est Pain qui est à blâmer ! Pain le meurtrier ! Pain le tyran ! Pain, dont les agissements sont représentés par son propre nom! Un dictateur qui s'est allié avec des assassins et des renégats ! Est-ce là le leader dont Ame a besoin ? »

Des « Non ! » furent scandés par l'audience, et Jiraiya était à présent convaincu que la plupart d'entre eux étaient des mises en scènes. Par ailleurs, que faisait donc le loup amoureux de la musique ? Pourquoi grattait-il distraitement sa lyre à un moment pareil ?

« Mais comment allez-vous le combattre ? Tous ceux qui ont tenté de lui barrer le passage ont été tués, n'est-ce pas ? » Poursuivit Cragga d'un air triste.

L'un des shinobi éleva la voix. « Mais n'avez-vous pas assassiné des ninjas, vous aussi ? »

Cragga éclata de rire. « Nous avons tué des hommes de Pain, vos ennemis. Nous avons également éliminé des ninjas du Sable et de la Feuille, qui ne sont certainement pas vos alliés. Ont-ils seulement tenté de stopper Pain ? Pour tout vous dire, il paraîtrait que ce Pain ait été entraîné par un shinobi de Konoha ! » Elle sourit en entendant des cris horrifiés et outragés traverser la foule.

« Mais comment avez-vous fait pour en tuer tellement, sans même une égratignure ? » Demanda un autre ninja.

Cragga sourit. « Mon peuple est fait pour combattre la magie. Nous sommes conçus pour y résister, qu'elle vienne d'ici ou d'ailleurs. Même lorsque cette magie est appelée jutsu. »

« Vous pouvez donc détruire l'Akatsuki! »

« Ils peuvent tuer Pain ! »

« Attendez, quel est votre intérêt dans tout ça ? Vous allez forcément vouloir quelque chose en échange ! »

« Mon peuple n'a nulle part où aller. Nous avons besoin d'une terre d'accueil. Si nous vous débarrassions de Pain, il y aura sûrement… une place pour nous ici. Après tout, tant de shinobi de la Pluie ont été décimés. Quand bien même Pain ne serait plus là, que se passera-t-il lorsque Suna et Konoha s'en prendront à vous ? Comment les ninjas de Konoha réagiront en apprenant la mort d'un de leurs représentants ? »

Les shinobi de la Pluie se mirent à crier. Cragga les écouta la supplier de les aider, de vaincre Pain, de rester, et de les protéger de la menace imaginaire du village de la Feuille. Jiraiya en était malade.

Le sourire de Cragga se fit plus sauvage. « Bien sûr ! Puisque vous avez tant besoin de nous, et que nous avons également besoin de vous, pourquoi refuserions-nous de vous venir en aide ? Je vous en donne ma parole, ninjas d'Ame; une fois que je me serai occupé de Pain, il ne restera de lui qu'une pile d'os parfaitement nettoyés ! Personne ne s'attaquera à cette terre, pas tant que je serai là ! »

Jiraiya commença à s'éloigner. Il devait quitter les lieux au plus vite et informer Tsunade de tout ceci. Au moins auraient-ils un visage et un nom à associer à leur ennemi lupin.

Du haut de la plate-forme, les oreilles du Maître des Runes se dressèrent. « Cragga. » Marmonna-t-il dans leur propre langage. « Cet espion que j'ai repéré est en train de partir. Devrais-je... »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce qu'il a entendu aujourd'hui n'aura aucune conséquence. » Le coupa Cragga. « Mais va tout de même me trouver d'où il vient. Affronte-le. »

Le Maître des Runes hocha la tête. Il replia les bras et sembla se faire happer par les racines.

* * *

Jiraiya avait déjà parcouru plusieurs kilomètres et bondissait d'arbre en arbres en direction du Pays du Feu, lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose se précipiter sur lui du coin de l'œil. Il se retourna en plein saut et esquiva une large silhouette grise qui manqua sa tête d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres.

Jiraiya atterrit sur une branche et se tourna vers son assaillant. Il s'agissait du loup gris en peau de cerf, celui qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Maître des Runes.

Jiraiya n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont la créature s'y était prise pour le rattraper sans faire appel à un quelconque jutsu ni aucun autre genre de magie, comme il avait appelé cela. S'il s'en fiait aux paroles de son leader, les loups y étaient imperméable, mais dans ce cas, comment avait-il fait pour invoquer toutes ses racines et réussi à le suivre jusqu'ici ?

Peut-être devrait-il en profiter pour tester ses capacités avant de repartir ?

Il prit une pose éloquente. « Stupide petit chiot ! Comment oses-tu t'attaquer au grand Hermite des Crapauds ! » S'écria-t-il. Le loup le regarda effectuer sa mise en scène en agitant les oreilles, mais ne bougea pas.

Jiraiya s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant à un bon mot à lui envoyer, lorsque le loup réagit enfin. « Tu as fini ? »

« Comment oses-tu m'interrompre ! » Cria Jiraiya.

« Oh, excuse-moi, je croyais que tu avais terminé. » Le loup s'assit sur sa branche et continua de l'observer avec curiosité, les oreilles dressées.

Jiraiya, heureux de s'être enfin trouvé un public attentif, se mit à déballer toutes les expressions les plus impressionnantes et exotiques qui lui passaient par la tête.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, son imagination finissant par se tarir, il prit une dernière pose majestueuse. « Tu as au moins le mérite d'être quelqu'un d'avisé. Suffisamment avisé pour reconnaître un véritable génie quand tu en vois un ! » Déclara-t-il avec fierté.

Le loup se redressa. « Vieil homme, ne confonds pas mon respect naturel envers mes aînés avec celui que je te porte. La moitié de ce que tu as raconté n'avait pas le moindre sens selon moi, pas que je m'en préoccupe, ceci dit. Pouvons-nous combattre à présent, ou as-tu autre chose à dire ? »

Jiraiya sourit. Il était temps de commencer l'expérience ! Il s'élança sur le loup et lui cracha quelques boules de feu. Le Maître des Runes gronda et leva ses poings en l'air. Jiraiya vit avec agacement la pluie se mettre à tournoyer avec vigueur autour du loup. Les boules de feu percutèrent la barrière d'eau et se dissipèrent.

Jiraiya atterrit derrière le loup, qui se retourna pour lui faire face. La créature agita le bras, et à la stupéfaction de Jiraiya, la branche sur laquelle il se trouvait se mit à trembler. Il baissa les yeux pour constater qu'elle s'enroulait autour de ses chevilles. Il releva la tête et vit loup garou amasser une étrange énergie au creux de sa main, non pas comme la familière couleur bleue du chakra, mais une sphère d'un noir profond, agrémentée de petits points de lumière, semblable à une nuit étoilée. Le loup sourit et la lança sur Jiraiya.

Le loup garou émit un jappement de surprise lorsque la boule d'énergie percuta Jiraiya. Quoi qu'elle fût sensée faire, le clone d'ombre disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Son museau remua soudainement, et il releva la tête. Il ne vit d'abord que la pluie tombant du ciel, mais son flair lui indiqua tout autre chose. Il eut juste le temps d'esquiver les aiguilles de cheveux blancs qui se plantèrent à l'endroit même qu'il venait de quitter.

« Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que leur magie soit aussi versatile. » Commenta-t-il pour lui-même.

« Oh, dois-je en conclure que ce n'est pas le cas de la tienne ? » Jiraiya apparut subitement à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter. La tignasse du shinobi s'allongea et fondit sur le loup. A la grande stupéfaction et à l'embarras de celui-ci, l'attaque était réellement douloureuse ! Il avait l'impression de se faire frapper de plein fouet par le dos d'un porc-épic ! Il venait juste de se faire battre par une mauvaise coupe de cheveux !

Le Maître des Runes fut projeté dans les airs, et Jiraiya crut qu'il allait percuter le premier arbre dans sa trajectoire. Cependant, une aura noire entoura la bête, et elle devint subitement translucide. Le loup passa à travers le tronc tel un fantôme et atterrit de l'autre côté. Lorsqu'il revint, il avait retrouvé sa consistance d'origine.

« Chose intéressante que le chakra. » Commenta calmement le Maître des Runes. « Vous essayez de manipuler votre propre pouvoir à la place d'Aether ? »

« Aether ? » Répéta Jiraiya.

« Ceci. » Le Maître des Runes sourit et façonna un nouvel orbe d'énergie dans sa main.

Jiraiya sourit en retour et créa un Rasengan. « Tu m'a déjà montré le tien à présent, jette donc un coup d'œil au mien ! »

Le Maître des Rune émit un léger rire. « Crois-tu réellement que la faible énergie qui réside dans ton vieux corps puisse rivaliser avec une part de l'univers ? »

Jiraiya ne se départit pas de son sourire et mit son bras en arrière, comme s'il s'apprêtait à projeter son Rasengan. Le loup fut plus rapide et lança l'énergie d'Aether. Il s'était attendu à ce que les deux énergies entre en collision, mais écarquilla les yeux en voyant Jiraiya esquiver l'attaque d'un bond, le Rasengan toujours en main. Cette fois-ci, le Maître des Runes n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, et l'orbe de chakra le percuta en pleine poitrine. Il fut éjecté contre un arbre et tomba au sol.

« Tu sais petit louveteau, il ne sert à rien de posséder une telle puissance si tu n'es pas capable de l'utiliser correctement. » Jiraiya éclata de rire et se rapprocha du loup. Il remarqua que la blessure marquant le torse de la créature, bien que moins profonde qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être en temps normal, montrait bien une différence avec la parfaite résistance aux attaques de chakra qui avait été constatée sur Kankuro.

Le loup garou lui sourit. « Tu me trouves puissant ? Tu devrais voir à quoi ressemble un Maître des Runes humain. »

« Bien, que dirais-tu d'une petite visite du village de Konoha, je connais une cellule sympathique avec ton nom dessus. »

Le Maître des Rune sourit de plus belle. « Je crois que je vais devoir décliner l'offre, vieil homme. » Il posa ses mains contre le sol, et les racines sortirent de terre, avant de l'envelopper. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour disparaître complètement.

Jiraiya resta planté là quelques instants. « Bon. » Dit-il enfin. « Voilà qui a déjà pu répondre à certaines de mes questions. »

Jiraiya fit volte-face et reprit sa route pour Konoha. Il n'avait peut-être pas réussi à faire de prisonnier, mais il avait beaucoup à raconter à Tsunade.


	53. Le Temple de l'Araignée

**Chapitre Cinquante Trois**

**Le Temple de l'Araignée**

Shino avait toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que le contact de la petite truffe froide d'Akamaru au réveil. A présent, alors qu'il reprenait doucement pied dans le monde réel, il sentit un autre petit nez reniflant près de son oreille, un nez qui se trouvait être encore plus désagréable que celui d'un chien. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard perçant d'une chauve-souris. Une chauve-souris qu'il commençait à bien connaître.

« Lucky. » Grommela-t-il. La petite chauve-souris couina et remua le bout de son nez. Shino sentit ses insectes se terrer dans son corps dans l'espoir de s'éloigner autant que possible de la petite peste volante. En fait, à moins qu'il ne se trompe, certains insectes étaient carrément partis se cacher dans ses entrailles. Shino n'avait pas passé une nuit des plus reposantes. A vrai dire, il doutait qu'aucun des shinobi n'ait réellement bien dormi. Les Iifernatis avaient la fâcheuse tendance à se montrer bruyants jusque tard dans la nuit. A en juger par leurs cris de joie et leurs chants, ils s'étaient improvisé une petite fête qui avait au moins duré jusqu'à minuit. Pour les ninjas, habitués au silence de la forêt, en particulier pendant une mission, le bruit avait été des plus énervants. Aucun d'eux, cependant, n'avait la moindre idée de ce que les Iifernatis avaient bien pu célébrer. Mais à l'heure actuelle, Shino avaient d'autres préoccupations, comme cette chauve-souris par exemple.

D'un geste vif, il attrapa l'animal et lui bloqua les ailes. La chauve-souris émit un petit cri de protestation, mais Shino l'ignora. Irrité et grognon, il s'extirpa de son sac de couchage et sortit de la tente, prenant soin de ne pas écraser la bestiole entre ses mains. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les chauves-souris, mais il était conscient que le propriétaire de cette petite peste risquait de lui en vouloir s'il venait à la blesser, et cette satanée bestiole mise à part, il n'avait absolument rien contre Zirru.

Chauve-souris en main, Shino partit à la recherche du dresseur afin de lui rendre son petit copain. Au bout d'un moment, il réussi enfin à convaincre ses insectes à sortir et lui trouver Gaara. Etant donné qu'il connaissait le Kazekage depuis plus longtemps que Zirru, ses insectes le trouveraient plus rapidement. Tandis que l'un des insectes sortit prudemment ses antennes hors de sa manche, Lucky couina de joie et tenta de le dévorer, mais Shino le maintint fermement. L'insecte en question hésita un moment, mais exécuta finalement l'ordre qui lui avait été donné.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, suivit par Gaara en personne.

« Comment as-tu su ? » Demanda Shino.

« La plupart des insectes ne me fonce pas dessus en plein visage. » Répondit calmement Gaara. « Et tu es le seul shinobi que je connaisse à les manipuler. » Gaara baissa les yeux sur la chauve-souris toujours prisonnière de la poigne de Shino. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Lucky ? »

L'insecte voleta vers Shino et se posa sur le bras qui ne tenait aucune chauve-souris. Shino éloigna son bras, de sorte à ce qu'il soit aussi loin que possible de la créature. Les oreilles de l'animal retombèrent légèrement en voyant son goûter disparaître sous la manche.

« Il était dans ma tente ce matin, il est attiré par mes insectes. » Répondit Shino.

« Je vois. »

« Il faudrait que je trouve son propriétaire. »

« Pas besoin. Je peux m'occuper de Lucky. Il me connait. » Gaara s'avança et récupéra la chauve-souris. Lucky se mit à gazouiller joyeusement dès que Gaara le toucha et il grimpa le long de son bras pour aller se percher sur sa tête. Shino trouvait la manière dont se déplaçait l'animal, remontant la manche de Gaara à l'aide de ses petites pattes griffues, particulièrement bizarre. Voir le Kazekage ainsi coiffé d'une chauve-souris était plutôt comique, mais seul le sourcil arqué et le très léger sourire de Shino trahirent son amusement. A vrai dire, il trouvait cette vision des plus hilarantes.

« Il ne te dérange pas ? » Demanda Shino. Gaara ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à aimer un quelconque contact physique, quand bien même celui-ci viendrait d'un petit mammifère.

« Non. J'ai déjà eut plusieurs fois l'occasion de faire des missions avec Zirru et Apototius, et je me suis habitué à Lucky. Il aime bien se percher sur la tête des gens. »

Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'était pas la seule raison. Sa propre famille et Naruto mis à part, la petite chauve-souris avait été le premier être vivant à accepter Gaara. Kankuro y avait été pour quelque chose, dans un sens. Après avoir parlé de son nouvel objectif à son frère aîné, celui-ci était resté silencieux pendant plusieurs jours. Puis, lui et Baki s'étaient arrangés pour que Gaara fasse quelques missions aux côtés de Zirru et Apototius, qui s'étaient retrouvés à deux suite aux blessures de Maira. En ce temps là, la majorité du peuple de Suna craignait toujours autant Gaara, mais tous trois s'étaient retrouvés coincés ensemble pendant plus de deux semaines. Apototius s'était alors montré agressif et conflictuel, tout comme l'avait été Kankuro durant leur plus jeune âge, tandis que Zirru osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux. Cependant, au cours de la troisième nuit, Lucky avait eut la bonne idée d'aller escalader Gaara, qui eut toutes les peines du monde à empêcher son sable d'écrabouiller la pauvre bête. Zirru avait été prit de panique, craignant pour la vie de son petit camarade, mais Gaara s'était assuré qu'il reste sain et sauf. Finalement, Lucky s'était installée sur le haut de son crâne, comme un petit chapeau, et Gaara avait su retenir son sable avec succès. A la suite de la mission, Zirru et Apototius avaient appris à faire confiance à Gaara, et celui-ci était devenu plus que jamais convaincu qu'il était capable de se faire des amis, comme Naruto. Et chaque fois qu'il avait de nouveau fait équipe avec les deux garçons, Lucky avait immanquablement finit par se percher sur sa tête. Cela lui avait prit un certain temps, mais il s'y était fait.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu voyais ça pour la première fois. Kiba gardait bien Akamaru dans sa capuche, avant. »

Shino hocha la tête. « Mais Akamaru est son chien. Je n'ai jamais eu à le porter sur ma tête. »

Gaara haussa les épaules. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Nous n'allons pas tarder à lever le camp, ou du moins, c'est le cas de mon équipe. On se reverra au prochain point de rendez-vous. »

Shino acquiesça poliment tandis que Gaara et la chauve-souris disparurent dans un tourbillon de sable.

Etait-ce juste lui, ou Gaara avait semblé distant pendant la discussion ? Il y avait eut quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard, comme s'il essayait de le jauger. Etrange. Pour autant qu'il sache, lui-même n'avait rien contre le Kazekage. Le seul sujet de tension qu'ils pourraient avoir serait le manque de respect dont Kankuro avait fait preuve en abandonnant son combat face à lui lors de l'examen Chunin, et Shino avait depuis bien longtemps pardonné au marionnettiste. Le fait qu'il ait sauvé la vie de Kiba avait largement lavé l'affront. Par conséquent, si ses observations s'avéraient correctes (mais Gaara était loin d'être un livre ouvert), l'attitude de Gaara n'était pas normale.

Peut-être que Naruto savait ce qui n'allait pas ? En tant que camarade Jinchuuriki (ancien Jinchuuriki en ce qui concernait Gaara, mais aux yeux de Shino, cela revenait au même), Naruto pourrait avoir une idée de ce qui passait par la tête de Gaara. Shino, pourtant fervent défenseur de l'intimité de chacun, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêné par cette histoire, et voulait en savoir un peu plus. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il en était persuadé.

Mais il avait autre chose à penser pour le moment. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller d'ailleurs, il les entendait déjà remuer. Ils prendraient juste le temps pour un petit déjeuner rapide, et ils reprendraient leur route. Et il ne doutait pas que leur première bataille ne tarderait pas à venir.

* * *

Le jour suivant se déroula de la même manière que le précédent. Les deux armées prirent exactement le même chemin, et atteignirent enfin la frontière. Une fois dans le désert, le mouvement se modifia légèrement. Les Iifernatis et les shinobi de Suna se déplaçaient beaucoup plus aisément dans les dunes, tandis que ceux de Konoha luttaient davantage. Habitués à sauter d'arbres en arbres, il leur était plus difficile d'avancer lorsque leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable. Par ailleurs, ils furent agacés de constater que malgré leur bringue d'hier soir, les Iifernatis ne semblaient pas fatigués le moins du monde.

Ils finirent néanmoins par atteindre leur destination. La plupart des shinobi de Konoha n'avait jamais connu grand-chose de plus que le chemin menant à Suna. Mais à présent que celui-ci était assiégé, ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de s'y arrêter.

Ils étaient donc partis en direction du Sud, au lieu du Sud Ouest où se trouvait le village du Sable. La région Sud était bien différente de ce qu'ils connaissaient déjà du Pays du Vent. Les grandes dunes commencèrent à s'aplanir progressivement, pour laisser place à un autre genre de désert. Il n'y avait plus de sable, ou du moins plus autant. Le paysage était à présent constitué de hauts plateaux et de profonds canyons.

« Humm, c'est ici ? » Naruto jeta un coup d'œil dans la grotte au pied du plateau devant lequel il se trouvait. Le point de rendez-vous avait été indiqué par Gaara lui-même.

« On dirait. » Répondit Sai en regardant à son tour. « Ca m'a bien l'air d'être creusé par l'homme. »

Naruto acquiesça. Bien qu'il doute encore de la loyauté de Sai, il comptait bien suivre les directives de Gaara et voir la suite des événements. Il aurait bien aimé que Kakashi soit avec eux, mais le Jonin était parti en 'éclaireur'. Il lui avait plutôt semblé que Kakashi avait eut envie de prendre son temps pour arriver au point de rendez-vous. C'est qu'il avait une réputation de retardataire à entretenir, voyez-vous ?

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » Naruto sourit et fonça sans hésitation. Sai et Sakura soupirèrent en cœur, et lui emboitèrent le pas.

Peu après l'entrée, ils trouvèrent un long escalier en spirale, directement creusé dans la roche. De petits trous avaient également été creusés dans les murs, de façon à laisser rentrer un peu de lumière. De gigantesques gravures longeaient l'escalier, totalement ignorées par Naruto.

« Regarde, c'est étrange. » Dit Sai, sa voix trahissant à peine sa curiosité. « As-tu déjà vu quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Hein, quoi ? » Naruto, largement devant eux, se retourna pour regarder ce que Sai était en train d'étudier. « Ow, ce sont juste des gravures! »

« Regarde un peu ça. » Même Naruto put déceler la pointe d'excitation qui teintait la voix de son coéquipier. « Ce véhicule ressemble à une carriole, mais elle est étrangement façonnée, pour un seul passager. Elle est tirée par des chevaux Iifernatis, avec de drôles de plumes sur la tête. Et regarde le lion sur lequel ils foncent, il ne ressemble à aucun dessin que j'ai pu voir. Il est trop large. »

« Huh. » Naruto jeta un coup d'œil au lion en question. « Il ressemble plus à un lion qu'à ceux que tu dessines. »

« C'est parce que mon style est plus traditionnel. Ca, c'est différent. »

Naruto observa l'image d'un peu plus près. Elle représentait un homme dans une drôle de charrette, tirée par des chevaux Iifernatis avec des plumes sur la tête chargeant un lion rugissant un peu plus haut, un lion qui était effectivement bien différent des dessins de Sai. A vrai dire, toutes les gravures qui ornaient l'escalier étaient étranges, comme si elles provenaient d'un tout autre monde.

« C'est vraiment curieux, cela ne vient certainement pas d'une nation shinobi. » Déclara Sai.

« Ouais, c'est plutôt bizarre. » Approuva Sakura.

« Humpf. » Grogna Naruto. « Bon, si ça vous amuse de regarder des murs toute la journée, je vous laisse. Moi, je monte. » Il se retourna et continua son ascension. Au bout d'un moment, ses coéquipiers le suivirent.

_Il faut absolument que je repasse par ici plus tard, histoire de faire quelques croquis de tout ça,_ songea Sai, sans quitter les gravures des yeux. _Elles ont l'air très anciennes._

L'équipe Sept finit par atteindre le sommet, et furent accueillis par un étonnant spectacle. L'endroit était encombré d'anciens bâtiments en ruines, des bâtiments construits à partir de la même pierre rouge sombre qui les entouraient. La plupart des murs s'étaient effondrés, et ce qu'il en restait était répandu sur le sol. Deux statues, l'une sans tête, et l'autre dont il ne restait plus que les pieds, se tenaient de chaque côté d'un trou qui avait dû un jour être l'entrée d'un temple. Installée à proximité de l'entrée, les shinobi attendaient les derniers arrivants. Les Iifernatis ne semblaient pas être là.

« Hey, c'est quoi cet endroit ? » Cria Naruto.

« C'est un temple, ou du moins, ça l'était. » Répondit Gaara en les regardant s'approcher.

« Huh, pour Suna ? » Demanda Naruto.

« Non. » Gaara secoua la tête. « Tu pourrais le considérer comme un temple Iifernati, mais ce n'est pas non plus exactement le cas. »

« Les Iifernatis sont à l'intérieur, alors ? » Demanda Sakura.

« Oui, ils y sont depuis quelques heures, déjà. » Gaara haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils y font. »

Naruto lui sourit. Il savait, ou du moins devinait, que Gaara n'était pas très à l'aise avec sa nouvelle famille. Mais aux yeux de Naruto, la famille était quelque chose de précieux, de sacré. Il n'avait jamais connu qui que ce soit de son propre sang, mais il ressentait cela comme quelque chose de vital. Après tout, c'était justement ce qui avait poussé Sasuke à quitter Konoha. Mais Gaara, contrairement à lui, avait une famille, et cette distance entre le Kazekage et ses proches lui paraissait inacceptable. Gaara avait été séparé de Temari et Kankuro, et il semblait avoir un certain blocage émotionnel avec la tribu. Naruto décida donc de faire la chose qui lui paraissait être la plus naturelle il rentra dans le tas.

« Allons y jeter un coup d'œil ! » Avant que Sakura n'ait eu le temps de le calmer d'une façon ou d'une autre, Naruto attrapa le Kazekage par le bras et l'entraîna dans les ruines. Il ignora totalement les grognements de protestation de Gaara et les vociférations de Sakura.

Naruto s'élança dans le temple sans lâcher Gaara. Puis il s'arrêta subitement, leva la tête, et retint un cri d'horreur.

Il ne remarqua même pas les deux tribus Iifernatis au fond de la salle, manifestement en train de chanter ou de prier en brûlant de la nourriture sur une sorte d'autel. Il fit à peine attention à l'état du bâtiment, à toute la poussière qui s'était accumulée, aux pierres qui s'effritaient, et aux décombres de statues. Il avait les yeux rivés sur l'unique statue qui était restée intacte, le seul élément qui se dressait toujours avec arrogance. Il s'agissait d'une statue représentant une femme, ou du moins, son corps arborait clairement des courbes féminines jusqu'au niveau des épaules. Mais ce qui attirait immédiatement l'œil était le fait qu'à la place de sa tête de trouvait une gigantesque araignée. Ses yeux avaient été remplacés par huit pierres, un rubis, un saphir, une émeraude, un diamant, et quatre roches plus ordinaires, chacune peinte de façon à correspondre aux quatre pierres précieuses. Toutes ensembles elles formaient un cercles, les gemmes en hauteur, et les roches ordinaires vers le bas. Les pattes de l'araignée se terminaient par des mains humaines, dont les deux premières se dressaient en avant, comme pour interdire l'accès aux visiteurs. Les autres pointaient dans des directions variées. Entre les mandibules de l'araignée, on pouvait apercevoir le bas du visage humain hurlant de douleur.

« Gaara. » Murmura une voix, et Baki s'éloigna des autres Aigles Chasseurs pour les rejoindre. Il s'arrêta pour faire face à un Naruto à la mâchoire tombante et un Gaara tout aussi incrédule. « Ce n'est pas vraiment la façon dont j'aurai aimé te faire rencontrer Arrackno-taa. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » S'exclama Naruto, peut-être un peu trop fort.

Baki fronça les sourcils. « Ferme-là, imbécile, et écoute-moi. Tu comprendras bien mieux si tu te tais. »

Gaara plissa les yeux et croisa les bras. « Baki, réponds. »

Baki secoua la tête. « Te souviens-tu de ce que cela signifie ? » Il recula de quelques pas, puis avança un pied comme s'il allait le poser sur la pointe, mais l'arrêta juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il leva ensuite sa main gauche comme pour leur indiquer de ne pas bouger, et pointa sa main droite vers le sol.

Naruto s'apprêta de nouveau à brailler quelque chose, mais Gaara posa sa main sur son épaule, et ferma les yeux. « Temari avait dit que ça signifiait 'Regarde ou tu marches, abruti'. Je crois qu'elle était un peu sarcastique. Kankuro avait dit autre chose, comme 'Regarde la terre pour…' pour quelque chose. »

Baki hocha la tête. « Disons que c'est à peu près ça. » Naruto ne remarqua pas que les yeux du Jonin s'étaient posés sur lui. « Et ceci ? » Baki changea de position. Le pied droit qu'il avait mit en avant fut remplacé par son pied gauche, et il plaça son bras droit en avant. Mais au lieu de pointer sa main gauche au sol, il la leva en l'air.

« Ca ne voudrait pas dire 'Regarde en l'air, abruti' ? » Proposa Naruto.

Baki haussa les épaules avant de reprendre une position normale. « Pas loin. A présent, regarde cette statue. Qu'est-ce que tu vois? »

« Une grosse tête d'araignée bien flippante. » Dit Naruto.

Baki soupira. « Je me demande comment fait Kakashi pour te supporter. Gaara? »

Gaara lorgna la statue, comme s'il essayait de la forcer à lui révéler tous ses secrets. « Il y a notre symbole sur son ventre. » Grogna-t-il enfin.

Naruto l'observa à son tour, et remarqua effectivement une forme de sablier gravée sur l'estomac de la statue.

Il la contempla un peu plus attentivement, avant de réaliser quelque chose. « Hey, elle a les bras dans la même position, mais les deux à la fois, en quelques sortes. »

Gaara se rendit compte à son tour que, tandis que les deux premières pattes de l'araignée se dressaient en avant, les deux bras humains étaient simultanément pointé vers le ciel et la terre.

« Qu'en déduis-tu, Gaara ? » Demanda Baki.

Gaara réfléchit un instant pendant que Naruto s'était mit à gigoter. « Cette chose porte notre symbole, elle a donc forcément un rapport avec nous, mais je n'ai encore jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. »

Baki poussa un soupir. Il avait espéré que Gaara comprendrait, mais celui-ci ne s'était jamais réellement intéressé à leur Histoire. Il avait été très difficile à éduquer étant petit, et, même après avoir changé d'attitude, il ne s'était jamais vraiment arrêté sur l'Histoire de leur nation. Il avait alors été bien trop occupé à modifier ses propres habitudes pour s'attarder sur les choses du passé. Mais à présent, cela posait problème à Baki. Comment expliquer tout cela à Gaara, sans trop en dire à Naruto? D'un autre côté, Naruto était un idiot...

« Gaara, avant que Suna n'existe, avant même que les shinobi existent, il y avait un Empire dans le Pays du Vent, pas celui de la Fumée, mais notre Empire, celui de nos ancêtres. Cet Empire recouvrait la région qui allait de l'océan aux montagnes, presque jusqu'au Pays de la Foudre. Son peuple vénérait de nombreux Dieux, et voici Arrackno-taa, l'un d'entre eux. Un jour, il y a bien longtemps, elle était la déesse de la pestilence, de la peste, de la mort et de l'infortune. Elle avait pourtant certains fidèles, et ceux-ci étaient rejetés par le reste de la société. Mais ils considéraient qu'elle méritait d'être célébrée, car la douleur faisait partie de la vie, et l'ignorer revenait alors à ignorer la vie elle-même. Cependant… » Cette partie allait devenir délicate. « Un mal, un mal effroyable frappa l'Empire et nos ancêtres. Celui-ci fut stoppé grâce aux fidèles d'Arrackno-taa, mais tous moururent en sauvant leur peuple. Nos ancêtres survécurent, mais l'Empire était décimé, et le peuple ne pouvait plus vivre comme avant. Ils se séparèrent, et formèrent les tribus que tu connais aujourd'hui. Cependant, ils n'oublièrent jamais le sacrifice des disciples de l'araignée, et lorsque vint le temps des shinobi, ceux-ci récupérèrent le symbole de la déesse, en son honneur. »

« C'est de là que proviennent toutes ces gravures dans les escaliers. » Dit Gaara. « De l'ancien Empire, c'est ça ? »

Baki acquiesça. « C'est bien ça. »

« Hey, Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il ne peut pas entrer ici ! »

Baki se retourna et soupira discrètement. De toutes les choses que Reem avait bien pu faire ou dire dans sa vie, celle-ci était bien la plus stupide !

« Laisse tomber, Reem. » Ordonna-t-il.

Reem posa les yeux sur Naruto, puis se tourna vers Baki d'un air furieux. « Il est le réceptacle d'un démon il ne peut pas pénétrer dans un lieu sacré comme celui-ci ! »

Naruto et Gaara se tendirent immédiatement. « Je ne te permets pas de parler de lui ainsi. » Gronda Gaara. « C'est mon ami, et je ne te laisserai pas l'insulter de la sorte. On en a assez entendu. »

Reem sembla un peu surpris. « Je n'ai absolument rien contre lui c'est juste qu'il ne peut pas entrer ici. Il possède en lui une part de l'ancien ennemi de la déesse araignée, elle risquerait de se mettre en colère. »

Gaara lui lança un regard noir. « Je me suis trompé, manifestement. Je commençais à penser que je pourrais effectivement trouver une famille parmi vous, mais si vous n'acceptez pas Naruto tel qu'il est, vous ne m'accepterez pas non plus. »

« Reem, que se passe-t-il ? » Jhimey s'approcha à son tour.

« Ton homme a été on ne peut plus clair, _mon oncle_. » Gronda Gaara. « On dirait bien que ta tribu ne tolère pas la présence des gens de mon espèce. » Sur ces mots, Gaara s'éloigna à grands pas, rapidement suivit par Naruto.

Jhimey regarda Gaara s'en aller, puis se retourna vers Reem. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu es allé lui raconter, bon sang ? »

« Huur, ce garçon est un démon. Il aurait pu énerver la déesse ! Comment croyez-vous que la guerre va se terminer, si la déesse de l'infortune se met en colère ? »

« Il est bien trop tard pour penser à ça, Reem. » Nori rejoignit l'assemblée, secouant la tête d'un air contrarié. « La déesse est déjà en colère contre nous. »


	54. Embuscade

**Chapitre Cinquante Quatre**

**Embuscade**

« Tu passes vraiment tout ton temps à faire la gueule, hein? »

Gaara, qui était effectivement toujours contrarié suite à l'incident du temple, jeta un regard froid à Katsu. Il préféra ne rien répondre, et détourna la tête. Les Iifernatis étaient restés dans le Temple pendant plusieurs heures, et les ninjas avaient eu largement de quoi s'occuper pendant ce temps, du moins pour certains d'entre eux. Gaara en avait envoyé quelques uns en éclaireurs afin de repérer l'armée de la Fumée supposée se diriger vers Kairuio, la capitale. Ils comptaient bien les intercepter et les mener dans une embûche avant qu'ils ne puissent s'en rapprocher davantage. Il avait beau ne pas porter le Daimyo dans son cœur, Gaara était bien conscient qu'ils courraient droit au désastre si l'ennemi parvenait à s'emparer de la capitale du Vent en plus de la base militaire.

Katsu faisait partie de l'une des dernières personnes avec qui il avait envie de parler pour le moment, précédée par Jhimey. Gaara ne se sentait pas d'humeur à ça.

Cependant, Katsu ne semblait pas décidée à le laisser tranquille. Elle poussa un soupir. « Tu es vraiment un petit con, tu sais ? »

Gaara se retourna vers elle. « Un petit con ? Sais-tu seulement ce que Naruto et moi avons dû subir durant notre enfance ? »

« Oui, je le sais. Et je remarque également que contrairement à toi, Naruto n'en fait pas toute une histoire. » Déclara Katsu. « Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute, mais si tu te contentes de partir en chouinant chaque fois que quelqu'un te contrarie, ça fait de toi un petit con. »

Les cheveux de Gaara se hérissèrent. « Naruto a eu des gens pour le soutenir. Ce n'était pas mon cas. »

« Si tu te creusais un peu plus les méninges, tu te rendrais compte que ce n'est pas vrai. Naruto n'est pas la seule personne à se soucier de toi. A moins que Temari, Kankuro et Baki ne signifient rien pour toi ? Et tous les shinobi du Sable qui te soutiennent, ils ne comptent pas non plus ? »

« Naruto est la seule personne qui soit capable de compr… »

« Non. » L'interrompit Katsu. « Tu n'es pas objectif. Tu te laisses trop profondément blesser par ce que les gens peuvent dire ou faire. Une personne te trahis, et tous les autres deviennent des ennemis à tes yeux. Mais lorsque quelqu'un fait preuve d'un peu d'humanité, tu te raccroches à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée. Gaara, tu es peut-être un bon leader, mais il faut que tu apprennes à considérer certaines choses avec plus de recul. Reem n'avait absolument pas eu l'intention de blesser qui que ce soit. »

« Peux-tu seulement comprendre ce que ça fait d'être rejeté à cause d'une chose dont tu n'es pas responsable ? »

« Ce n'est pas un rejet. Ce n'est pas la présence de Naruto qui a contrarié Reem mais celle du démon. Aucun d'entre nous ne fait l'amalgame. Il aurait réagi de la même façon quelle que soit la personne qui posséderait un démon. La chose qui avait détruit l'Empire, qui avait forcé les fidèles de l'Araignée à se sacrifier était le Juubi, la bête dont chacun de tes camarades Jinchuuriki héberge une partie de l'âme. »

« Je n'aime pas ça. » Répondit placidement Gaara.

« Tu sais quoi, Temari n'a jamais aimé nos traditions, et Kankuro n'a jamais aimé ton attitude lorsque tu étais plus jeune. Je n'aime pas certains comportements de mon mari et de mon fils. Je n'aime pas ton sale caractère. Les membres de ta famille feront toujours des choses qui t'agaceront, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que tu ne veuilles plus d'eux. »

Gaara soupira. « J'ai compris le message. Je ne cherche pas à blesser Jhimey, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de me rapprocher de votre tribu, par pour le moment, du moins. »

« Très bien, mais laisse-moi ajouter ceci, gamin. Jhimey a beau jouer les durs, il peut être très sensible lorsqu'il est question de sa famille. Si jamais il te venait à l'idée de lui faire du mal, je me verrai dans l'obligation de te refaire le portrait. » Déclara Katsu.

Gaara cilla. « C'est une habitude de votre côté de la famille de menacer les gens quand vous êtes en colère ? »

Katsu lui sourit. « Au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas encore rendu compte, c'est une tare qu'on retrouve dans la famille toute entière, toi compris. »

Gaara songea à son frère et à sa sœur. Tous deux avaient effectivement un foutu caractère. A vrai dire, un certain oncle mis à part, Gaara lui-même était le seul de la famille qui n'affichait pas clairement ses émotions. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne s'énervait jamais, mais il faisait en sorte de se contenir, tandis que le reste de la famille ne se gênait pas pour passer leurs nerfs ouvertement sur ce qui leur passait sous la main. Il se demanda si la seule raison pour laquelle il n'agissait pas comme eux venait de Shukaku.

Mais il commençait plus ou moins à comprendre l'origine des Iifernatis. Il ne croyait pas en leurs dieux, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas à dénigrer les convictions des autres, aussi insensées qu'elles puissent lui paraître. Tant qu'ils ne faisaient de mal à personne, et que ces croyances leur convenaient à eux, qui était-il pour les juger, après tout ?

Et Katsu avait également raison. Il s'était montré un peu trop sensible, d'autant plus que l'attitude de Reem n'avait absolument pas eu l'air d'affecter Naruto, qui s'était contenté d'aller jouer les pitres ailleurs, comme si de rien n'était.

« Je suppose que j'ai été un peu excessif. » Concéda-t-il enfin.

Katsu sourit « Heureuse de te l'entendre dire, p'tite tête. »

Gaara la regarda d'un air impassible. « P'tite tête ? »

« Eh, Kankuro et Temari ont déjà eu droit à leur petit surnom, pourquoi pas toi ? »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas m'appeler comme ça. »

« Je vais me gêner. »

Gaara poussa un long soupir. Il sentait que c'était un combat qu'il ne gagnerait pas.

* * *

Hiashi se demandait comment les Iifernatis pouvaient s'imaginer être capable de combattre correctement en persistant à faire la fête chaque nuit. Alors que les shinobi avaient le bon sens de prendre du repos, les deux tribus recommençaient à brailler sans vergogne. Et le fait qu'il ne comprenne rien à rien des paroles de leurs foutues chansons ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Se rendaient-ils seulement compte qu'ils allaient livrer bataille d'un jour à l'autre ? Quel genre d'abruti pouvait bien penser à faire la bringue juste avant le combat ? C'était effroyablement frustrant, surtout quand les ninjas tentaient désespérément de prendre un peu de repos bien mérité.

Irrité, Hiashi activa son Byakugan, curieux de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fabriquer. Tout ce qu'il pu voir en se concentrant sur le campement une fois de plus encerclé par les équipes shinobi, fut une masse de corps tournoyants et virevoltants au rythme de la musique. Il fut étonné de voir à quel point les Iifernatis ne semblaient pas avoir la moindre notion d'espace personnel lorsqu'ils dansaient. Tous se trouvaient étonnamment serrés les uns aux autres. Le regard affuté de Hiashi repéra ses lointains cousins, Katsu, Jhimey et Maro, et réprima une grimace en constatant que Katsu semblait bien proche de son fils. Pas que le fait de danser avec ses propres enfants soit un concept étranger à Hiashi, mais ceci n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec une petite valse courtoise dans une salle de bal. Aux yeux d'une personne élevée dans un milieu politiquement stricte, ça frôlait l'indécence.

En ce qui le concernait, Hiashi n'avait jamais dansé avec l'un de ses enfants, pas même en toute courtoisie. A vrai dire, Hinata avait toujours semblé l'éviter, il s'en rendait parfaitement compte à présent. Plus il observait cette famille étrange, plus son irritation grandissait. Elle semblait si unie, alors que même lorsqu'il essayait de faire des efforts, Hiashi ne parvenait pas à se rapprocher un temps soit peu de sa propre fille. A moins qu'il ne se méprenne, le gouffre qui s'était creusé entre lui et Hinata n'avait pas rétréci d'un centimètre.

A présent clairement énervé, Hiashi finit par se dire qu'il n'arriverait certainement pas à trouver le sommeil avant un moment. Il sortit silencieusement de la tente de son 'équipe' afin de prendre un peu d'air frais. Il désactiva son Byakugan et leva les yeux au ciel. Il était vraiment magnifique vu d'ici. Il ne prenait jamais le temps de le contempler chez lui. Quelque chose dans la nuit du désert le rendait encore plus impressionnant.

Il était tellement absorbé qu'il ne sentit pas tout de suite la personne qui se rapprochait de lui. « Je rêve ou tu me suis ? » Grogna-t-il en se tournant enfin vers elle.

Tsume lui lança un regard noir. « Certainement pas, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à dormir avec tout ce vacarme. Alors j'ai décidé de me balader un peu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai eu envie de ta compagnie. »

« Ca ne t'empêche pas de venir me tourner autour, apparemment. »

« Va te faire voir. »

« Tu es vraiment désespérée à ce point ? » Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer une fois de plus avec Tsume, mais sa langue avait était allée plus vite que ses pensée.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui traîne dans les pattes de ma fille comme un petit chiot blessé réclamant un peu d'attention. » Cracha Tsume.

« Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait joué l'animal blessé, quand tu es partie. »

« On m'a _chassée_ ! Et tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt, ni même montré le moindre signe de protestation ! »

« Je ne savais pas que les veilles femmes te faisaient si peur. » Répondit calmement Hiashi.

Tsume s'était remise à gronder, et c'était incroyable à quel point cela affectait Hiashi. Il y a quelques années, cela l'aurait… Non ! Il interrompit net ses pensées. Tsume n'avait qu'une envie, celle de le tuer, et certainement pas celle de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre avec lui, aussi regrettable que cela puisse être. Il y avait bien longtemps, le regard de Tsume avait été bien différent, mais aujourd'hui, il ne reflétait que colère et dégoût. Il avait bien tenté de lui parler durant toutes ces années, mais elle ne lui avait jamais répondu. Jamais il n'avait compris ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter la haine de son équipe. Ca avait été si soudain. Un jour, Tsume, Hizashi et lui-même étaient amis, et le lendemain, son frère le détestait et Tsume ne voulait plus le voir.

Hiashi secoua la tête. « Regarde-nous, c'est comme si toutes ces années n'étaient jamais passées. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi vous m'en vouliez, toi et Hizashi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour vous mettre en colère à ce point ? Tu m'as évité comme la peste pendant près de vingt ans, et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. »

Tsume poussa un soupir. « Tu es un imbécile et un aveugle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire cela un jour d'un Hyuga, mais c'est la vérité. Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre par toi-même, alors je ne vois même pas l'intérêt de discuter avec toi. »

« Attends, je… »

« Hiashi, c'est trop tard. Et ça l'est depuis probablement depuis un bon moment déjà. » Il n'y avait plus aucune colère dans la voix de Tsume, juste une profonde tristesse. Elle tourna le dos à Hiashi et commença à s'éloigner, l'air abattu.

« Mais… Pourquoi… » Commença Hiashi. « Pourquoi ce serait trop tard? » Mais elle ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, les Iifernatis finirent par se calmer, et les ninjas purent enfin profiter de leur nuit. Le lendemain matin, Gaara se leva pour découvrir que l'un des éclaireurs était de retour, avec de bonnes nouvelles en prime. Le shinobi avait repéré l'armée de la Fumée qui progressait lentement, et qui se dirigeait effectivement vers la capitale du Pays du Vent. Ils allaient passer non loin du temple, à seulement quelques kilomètres au Sud Est.

« Nous sommes à l'emplacement idéal. » Dit Gaara. Il avait décidé de rassembler les Jonin leaders de chaque équipe, ainsi que Jhimey et Iren. Ils étaient tous là, à l'exception de Kakashi, seul retardataire. « Ils devront passer par une gorge étroite proche de notre position. S'ils conservent leur rythme actuel, ils y seront demain. Cela nous laisse amplement le temps de préparer une embuscade, et ils auront du mal à mettre à profit leur supériorité numérique et leur machines une fois coincés là-dedans. »

« Vous autres shinobi, vous pouvez marcher sur les murs, non ? » Iren contempla la carte étalée sur une roche plate d'un air pensif. Gaara acquiesça. « Voilà ce que je pense. Nous pourrions poster une tribu à la sortie du canyon, et la seconde de l'autre côté. Une fois que nous aurons encerclés l'armée, les ninjas pourront attaquer par au-dessus. De toutes manières, ce n'est pas comme si nos chevaux pouvaient descendre par les flancs de ces crevasses. »

« Mais comment allons-nous procéder pour les inciter à prendre ce chemin-là en particulier ? A moins que n'importe lequel fasse l'affaire ? » Kakashi avait semblé apparaître de nulle part.

Gaara lui jeta un regard froid. « Où étiez-vous ? »

« Humm ? Oh, une petite famille d'écureuils avait besoin d'aide. J'ai dû m'arrêter un moment. » Répondit Kakashi.

« Impressionnant, compte tenu du fait qu'il n'y a pas d'écureuils dans cette région. » Dit nonchalamment Jhimey.

Gaara préféra oublier cette histoire d'écureuils. « Ce canyon est intéressant pour d'autre raisons. Si ma mémoire est bonne, il abrite de nombreux tunnels souterrains. L'un des groupes pourra se dissimuler dans un tunnel jusqu'au bon moment. Ils pourront également être utilisés pour battre en retraite si les choses devaient mal tourner. »

« D'où viennent ces tunnels ? » Demanda Hiashi avec suspicion.

« Des même personnes qui ont bâti ce temple. » Répondit Baki.

« Comment les guerriers pourront-ils savoir à quel moment sortir ? » Demanda Iren. « Il fait vraiment noir dans ces galeries. »

« Toi, Hyuga. » Jhimey se tourna vers Hiashi, qui se raidit légèrement. « Tu peux voir très loin avec tes yeux, même à travers les murs et la roche, n'est-ce pas? » Hiashi se contenta d'un hochement de tête. « Il existe une vieille tour de guet non loin du canyon, qui servait il y a bien longtemps à surveiller ce passage. Elle est à peu près aussi ancienne que ce temple. Elle n'a plus grande utilité de nos jours, car le sommet s'est écroulé et il n'y a plus aucune fenêtre. Mais ce ne sera pas un problème pour quelqu'un capable de voir à travers les murs. Si tu te postes là-bas, tu seras en mesure de nous signaler lorsque l'armée de la Fumée sera au bon endroit. »

« Nous allons devoir nous assurer qu'ils empruntent ce passage. Ils pourraient tout aussi bien décider de prendre un autre chemin. » Déclara Gaara.

Iren sourit. « Envoie quelques uns de tes ninjas avec mes Dragons. Nous pourrons les mener directement à toi. Si on peut le faire avec un troupeau de vaches, on peut également le faire avec la Fumée. Nous les entrainerons dans la gorge et les attaquerons de front, tandis que les Aigles leur couperont toute retraite pas derrière. »

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Je veux dire, les vaches peuvent se montrer très intelligentes, parfois. » Dit Jhimey. La remarque provoqua quelques sourires amusés, mais personnes n'était réellement d'humeur à rire.

« Il est temps de se mettre au travail. Ce n'est pas le moment de traîner. » Conclut Gaara.

* * *

Le groupe atteignit le sommet gorge en question en quelques heures. Les membres des tribus incapables de combattre, à savoir les personnes âgées telles que Nori, les jeunes enfants ou encore les invalides comme Maira restèrent dans le Temple. Une fois sur place, Jhimey et sa tribu disparurent sous terre en empruntant un passage camouflé sous le sable, équipé de larges rampes pour les chevaux. Malheureusement pour Hiashi, tous les Aigles Chasseurs ne descendirent pas dans les tunnels. Jhimey avait décidé que son fils, Maro, l'accompagnerait à la tour de guet. Maro possédait une corne de brume qui lui permettrait d'indiquer de leur position au moment où l'armée de la Fumée serait au bon endroit. Hiashi se demanda si Jhimey n'avait pas surtout choisi Maro pour éviter de le savoir sur le champ de bataille. L'idée n'était cependant pas mauvaise, et lui-même aurait bien voulu emmener sa fille avec lui à la tour, mais Iren avait réclamé son équipe pour accompagner sa tribu, arguant que la vision d'Hinata leur permettrait de localiser l'ennemi plus rapidement et qu'ils pourraient tenir les autres shinobi informés de la situation via les insectes de Shino. Les ninjas s'étaient quant à eux plutôt bien débrouillés pour se dissimuler le long du canyon, bien que le nombre de nouvelles 'roches' que celui-ci arborait à présent donne vaguement l'impression qu'il avait été frappé par une pluie de météorites. Hiashi n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de laisser partir sa fille, mais ne fit aucune objection. Il savait que cela aurait été complètement irrationnel de sa part, et qu'il ne ferait qu'embarrasser Hinata. Après tout, elle s'en était manifestement très bien sortie sans lui jusqu'ici, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette fois-ci soit différente. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pu que constater à quel point Shino et Kiba prenaient soin d'elle. Elle était entre de bonnes mains.

Jhimey avait peut-être voulu éviter tout ennui à Maro, mais il n'avait pas tenu compte du caractère de celui-ci. Maro avait beau se montrer des plus corrects envers Hinata du fait qu'il veuille apprendre à la connaître davantage, il n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'en faire de même pour Hiashi. Et il ne fallut pas plus de quatre minutes à ce dernier pour se faire une bonne idée du genre de garçon qu'était Maro.

« Essaye de te tenir tranquille, s'il te plaît. Ca commence à me taper sur les nerfs. » Dit Hiashi tout en scannant le paysage à l'aide de son Byakugan.

« La ferme ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire. »

Hiashi se tourna vers Maro. « Je peux savoir quel est ton problème ? » Demanda-t-il.

Maro marmonna quelque chose à propos de rat de ville et de balai dans le cul, et Hiashi grinça un peu des dents. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire insulter de la sorte, encore moins par quelqu'un qui de toutes évidences ressemblait à un Hyuga de la Bunke. Il secoua la tête et tenta d'ignorer le garçon.

Mais Maro n'avait visiblement pas fini de jouer avec ses nerfs. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Envoyé dans une tour pourrie avec un vieillard des villes coincé du cul qui n'est certainement pas sorti de son trou depuis des années ! J'aurai pu tout aussi bien faire équipe avec un macaque ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai que tu aurais été bien mieux avec un membre de ton espèce. » Répondit Hiashi, l'un de ses sourcils tressautant nerveusement.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues par là? » Cracha Maro en arrêtant de faire les cent pas.

« Que crois-tu que j'insinue par là ? » Dit simplement Hiashi d'une voix calme et douce.

Maro lui lança un regard noir.

* * *

L'équipe Huit et les Dragons Sanglants localisèrent l'armée de la Fumée à la tombée de la nuit une longue file de véhicules divers roulant lentement mais sûrement sur le sable. A l'aide de son Byakugan, Hinata constata que les soldats aux étranges tenues vertes étaient installés dans les plus petits véhicules. Ceux-ci n'étaient tractés par aucun animal, et les troupes ainsi transportées ne seraient pas fatiguées par la traversée du désert. Les autres véhicules, plus grands et équipés d'un large canon à l'avant semblable à une trompe d'éléphant, fermaient la marche.

« Je doute que nous soyons capables de transpercer leurs protections. » Dit-elle. « Elle ont l'air particulièrement résistantes. »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de les transpercer. Techniquement, nous n'avons même pas besoin de tuer le moindre de leur soldat, pour le moment du moins. Il va juste falloir qu'on les énerve suffisamment pour qu'ils nous prennent en chasse. » Répondit calmement Iren. Il était installé sur son cheval, ses guerriers rassemblés autour de lui, prêts à charger.

« Si je me rapproche suffisamment, je devrais pouvoir déposer des insectes sur leurs véhicules. Ils ne pourront pas ronger le métal, mais le matériau utilisé pour leurs roues semblent être assez malléable pour les mettre hors service. » Signala Shino. « Une fois qu'ils seront en position, autant faire en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas s'échapper. »

« Tu pourras leur indiquer quand saboter les roues ? » Arch, qui venait tout juste d'atteindre l'âge lui permettant de combattre, se trémoussait sur son cheval. Le garçon était tendu, et il transmettait sa nervosité à l'animal qui ne cessait de remuer, grattant et frappant le sable de ses lourds sabots.

Shino hocha la tête.

Iren l'imita. « Bien, sors-les. »

A la stupéfaction des trois shinobi, l'un des guerriers Iifernatis ouvrit un sac et en sortit des armes à feu.

Shino se raidit. « Kankuro nous avait dit que seuls ceux de la Fumée utilisaient ce genre de choses. »

Iren haussa les épaules. « Est-ce que tu raconterais tout ce qui concerne tes amis les insectes à un étranger ? »

Shino ne se détendit pas. « Vous nous les montrez, pourtant. »

Iren sourit. « Mais moi, je ne suis pas un ninja. Et ce sont des modèles plus anciens que les leurs. » Il leva son pistolet. « Tu vois la roulette sur le côté ? Elle ne peut contenir que six balles, pas une de plus. Une fois épuisé, je suis obligé de le recharger. A ce que j'ai comprit, ce n'est pas le cas des nouvelles armes de la Fumée. »

Kiba plissa les yeux. « Je n'ai jamais vu de shinobi de Suna utiliser ce genre de truc. »

« Parce qu'ils ne s'en servent pas. » Iren haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Ils considèrent que le ninjutsu est bien suffisant pour eux, et ils ont tendance à regarder ce genre d'arme de haut. Les Iifernatis ne les utilisent qu'en cas de guerre. Certains rats des villes autres que Suna en ont aussi, ainsi que les gens des collines du Sud. Mais comme je viens de le dire, ils ne sont pas aussi performants que ceux de la Fumée. Bien, tout le monde est prêt ? » Les guerriers acquiescèrent. « Alors en avant ! »

Iren donna un coup de talon dans les flancs de son cheval qui s'élança en direction l'armée de la Fumée, suivit par ses hommes. Les trois shinobi coururent à leurs côtés.

Ils remontèrent une dune et firent enfin face à l'ennemi. Les Dragons se mirent à hurler avec fureur, et certains d'entre eux tirèrent une balle en l'air. Iren s'était assuré de se positionner parfaitement devant la première ligne de l'armée de la Fumée. Il était à présent clair que les soldats avaient été complètement pris par surprise une fois suffisamment près, les Dragons ouvrirent le feu. Apparemment, les tirs ne firent aucun dommage sérieux aux véhicules et se contentèrent de ricocher contre le métal. Cependant, Hinata remarqua que l'une des balles avait percuté le pare-brise du véhicule en tête de ligne et avait provoqué une large fissure. Elle attacha une note explosive à un kunai et le lança droit sur la fissure, renforçant la puissance de sa projection à l'aide de son chakra, et la note éclata. Hinata ne prit pas le temps de contempler les dommages qu'elle avait causé. Les Dragons se dirigeaient déjà vers le chemin de la gorge tout en provoquant ceux de la Fumée.

« C'était génial ! » Hinata fut parcourue d'un étrange frisson en entendant la voix d'Arch. Bien qu'elle-même ai toujours considéré Sasuke comme intimidant et énervant, le jeune homme avait fait partie intégrante de la vie de Naruto, et de la sienne par extension. Aussi, au vu de la ressemblance physique entre les deux garçons, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu honteuse de préférer Arch à Sasuke.

Hinata secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'attarder sur ce genre de détail. Ils étaient en mission. Elle activa son Byakugan pour s'assurer que l'armée les suivait bien.

* * *

Le Commandant de la Quatrième Légion toussa fortement en s'extirpant du véhicule en ruine. Son visage était rouge de fureur, à moins que ce ne soit à cause de la fumée. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Ces barbares du Sable étaient apparus de nulle part ! Il avait d'abord été amusé de contempler leurs vains efforts pour endommager leur équipement supérieur, puis cette gamine avait lancé un couteau qui, pour d'obscures raisons, avait soudainement explosé. La déflagration avait réussi à ouvrir une brèche dans le réservoir d'essence et tout l'avant du camion avait disparu dans les flammes. Une telle chose n'était pas sensée se produire ! Rien de tout cela n'était arrivé dans la jungle ! Jusqu'ici, l'armée de la Fumée n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup d'oppositions, et le peu auxquelles ils avaient dû faire face étaient primitives et mal organisées. Les armes à feu de ces barbares du désert semblaient bien anciennes, mais cette explosion était parvenu à faire ce que même des milliers de lances des hommes de la jungle n'avaient pu réaliser : endommager un véhicule de l'Empire.

« Monsieur, vous allez bien ? » Demanda l'un des soldats en attrapant l'un des bras de son supérieur afin de le soutenir. Le Commandant toussa de nouveau. Il était hors de lui. Comment avaient-ils osé!

« Ca va. » Il se dégagea de l'homme et grimpa dans le camion suivant. « Après ces barbares! »

« Vous êtes sûr monsieur? Il s'agit probablement d'un piège! »

« Evidemment que c'est un piège ! Vous croyez sérieusement qu'une poignée de barbares du sable pourrait vaincre une Légion Impériale ! Suivez-les ! Nous allons leur faire regretter d'avoir prit les armes contre nous ! »

Les soldats de la Fumée approuvèrent avec vigueur, et suivirent la trace claire des sabots des chevaux Iifernatis dans le sable.


	55. Massacre

**Chapitre Cinquante Cinq**

**Massacre**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils nous suivent aussi facilement. » Commenta Shino. « Même Naruto aurait comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. »

« Ils ont probablement suffisamment confiance en leur force d'attaque. » Répondit Hinata en observant la progression de l'ennemi. Sa vision circulaire lui permit par la même occasion de remarquer d'autres choses, comme le fait que Kiba et Arch se parlaient à voix basse, laissant échapper quelques ricanements de temps à autres. Hinata n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont ils pouvaient bien discuter, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Bien. J'aime autant avoir une bande de crétins arrogant pour ennemis. Ils commettent généralement plus d'erreurs. » Déclara Iren. « Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de l'embuscade. Allons donc les provoquer une nouvelle fois, histoire de s'assurer qu'ils sont à point. »

Les guerriers se remirent en position, et Hinata remarqua qu'Arch et son cheval s'étaient placés aux côtés d'Akamaru, qui transportait Kiba sur son dos. Les deux garçons souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Hinata n'aimait pas ça. Elle connaissait bien le comportement parfois immature et impétueux de Kiba. Les Iifernatis se lancèrent une fois de plus sur l'armée au petit galop. Hinata et Shino les suivirent à pieds, tandis que Kiba s'élançait sur le dos d'Akamaru.

Alors que tout le groupe fondait sur l'ennemi, Hinata attrapa quelques uns de ses kunai. Elle n'allait certainement pas se servir d'une arme à feu. Cela ne lui plaisait pas et elle comprenait pourquoi les shinobi de Suna ne les utilisaient pas non plus. Elles étaient bruyantes, difficilement maniables et un peu imprévisibles. Par ailleurs, elles n'étaient pas vraiment faites pour les ninjas. Elles étaient longues à recharger, et bien que les nouvelles armes de la Fumée semblent avoir su arranger ce défaut, un shinobi suffisamment vif serait capable d'éviter les balles et de frapper au moment ou l'ennemi devrait recharger. A vrai dire, la raison pour laquelle les attaques de la Fumée avaient si bien fonctionné jusqu'à présent venait du fait que leurs tirent groupés étaient bien plus difficiles à esquiver. Les premiers coups de feu la tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle se concentra davantage et lança ses propres armes contre l'ennemi. Alors que tous commençaient de nouveau à battre en retraite, elle vit Kiba et Arch se laisser distancer par le reste du groupe. Elle fut choquée et horrifiée de voir les deux garçons, dans une harmonie presque parfaite, se mettre dos à l'ennemi, se dresser sur leurs montures et dévoiler leurs fesses à l'armée de la Fumée toute entière.

Le rugissement outragé qui retentit aurait probablement pu être entendu depuis Konoha. L'armée, qui avait peiné à les suivre jusque là, semblait avoir accéléré la cadence. Kiba et Arch rejoignirent le reste du groupe en hurlant de rire. Akamaru paraissait passablement agacé par tout ça il secouait la tête en poussant des soupirs à sa façon.

« Kiba, on peut savoir ce que c'était que ça ? » Demanda Shino d'un air mauvais.

Kiba sourit. « Un encouragement bonus ? »

Arch sourit à son tour. « Une façon de mêler l'utile à l'agréable ? »

« Eh, on ne peut pas les énerver plus qu'ils le sont maintenant, et ils foncent droit sur nous. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on voulait ? » Ajouta Kiba.

« Il n'était pas nécessaire d'aller jusque là. » Répliqua Shino.

« Ce mec ne comprend pas le concept de s'amuser, hein ? » Demanda Arch en se tournant vers Kiba.

Kiba éclata de rire en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon. « Pas vraiment, non. »

« Le fait que ma propre définition de ce qui est amusant n'inclue pas des gestes obscènes et offensants ne signifie pas que je ne saisisse pas le concept dans sa globalité. »

Arch leva les yeux vers Kiba. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Il ne comprend pas ce genre de blagues. Il préfère faire des trucs comme… comme étudier les insectes. » Il avait fallut quelques secondes à Kiba pour penser à une activité que Shino appréciait.

« Je suis curieux de savoir, Kiba, ce que tu aurais fait si ceux de la Fumée avaient décidé de viser les deux énormes cibles que vous avez eu la bonne idée de leur présenter ? » Demanda placidement Shino.

Arch haussa les épaules. « Ca n'est pas arrivé, alors pourquoi s'en inquiéter? »

Shino posa le regard sur Arch et l'observa un moment. Il ne s'était pas attardé sur lui jusqu'ici, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu interagir avec les ninjas, mis à part pour les regarder avec des yeux ébahis. Selon lui, la ressemble que le garçon pouvait avoir avec un certain traitre n'avait pas grande importance. Ce n'est pas comme si le gosse avait choisi d'avoir un tel physique. Mais à présent, il l'observait avec attention. Aux yeux de Shino, il semblait plutôt quelconque. Il avait l'ai joyeux et actif, comme beaucoup de garçons de son âge. Shino décida de le garder à l'œil, juste au cas où.

« Si tu ne planifies pas tes actions à l'avance, tu finiras par commettre des erreurs, et certaines erreurs peuvent s'avérer fatales. » Dit-il enfin.

Kiba roula des yeux et Arch rit de nouveau. Aucun des deux ne semblait enclin à écouter Shino. Ils s'éloignèrent pour discuter entre eux.

Hinata, qui les avaient rejoins entre temps, sourit à son coéquipier agacé. « On dirait presque un mini-Kiba, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Shino secoua la tête. « Kiba n'a vraiment pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'encourager. Je sens venir le désastre. »

« Je pense que c'est plutôt bon signe. » Dit Hinata. « Sa sœur a été gravement blessée par l'un des nôtre, et il ne semble pas montrer le moindre ressentiment envers nous. »

Shino acquiesça. « Tu marques un point. Mais je vais quand même garder un œil sur eux. On risque bien avoir à les sortir du pétrin d'un jour à l'autre. Je pourrais presque le parier. »

Hinata ne put que lui donner raison, mais l'idée de surveiller quelqu'un afin qu'il ne commette pas d'erreur lui rappela son père. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour lui, ce qui était complètement absurde. Hiashi n'avait jamais eu besoin de son aide jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il était toujours si confiant et assuré. Pourtant, elle était toujours en colère contre lui. Elle ne voulait pas de lui à ses côtés, et s'était dit que ne pas l'avoir sur son dos aujourd'hui serait parfait pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se tourmenter à son sujet. Elle espérait de tout cœur que cette mission finirait rapidement. A présent, elle pouvait apercevoir l'entrée du canyon sans avoir recours au Byakugan. Le piège n'allait pas tarder à se refermer sur l'ennemi.

* * *

Hinata n'avait pas tord de se soucier de Hiashi, bien que pour les mauvaises raisons. Maro était en train de le rendre complètement fou, et le sentiment était mutuel.

« Il fait tout le temps ça. » Grogna Maro. Il s'était remis à tourner en rond furieusement, et Hiashi s'était efforcé de l'ignorer depuis maintenant neuf bonnes heures. « Me laisser derrière pour jouer les baby-sitter. Quelle humiliation ! »

Hiashi serra la mâchoire. « Peut-être que ton père te laisserai un peu plus de liberté si tu ne te comportais pas comme un insupportable morveux geignard ? »

Maro fit volte-face. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je parlais de lui ! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Hiashi sourit. « Tu viens de me le dire, petit imbécile. » Voilà qui le divertirait peut-être un peu. Maro avait déjà marmonné à plusieurs reprises des choses de ce genre et Hiashi en savait assez. Le gamin avait beau avoir du sang de Hyuga, il avait clairement prit davantage de son père. Il était bien plus large d'épaules qu'un Hyuga moyen. Il avait les yeux, bien sûr, mais il s'agissait d'un gène dominant. La seule raison pour laquelle il était rare venait du fait que les Hyuga contrôlaient minutieusement les mariages des membres du clan (ou du moins c'était sensé être le cas). Maro avait manifestement également hérité du caractère bien trempé que possédaient tous les membres de sa famille qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Mais à vrai dire, le jeune homme devait remporter la palme d'or. On aurait presque dit qu'il était constamment frustré par quelque chose. Vu l'ennui qu'il ressentait en ce moment, Hiashi se sentit assez curieux pour essayer de comprendre pour quoi ce sale gosse se comportait d'une telle manière. Par ailleurs, ils avaient encore pas mal de temps à tuer avant l'arrivée de la Fumée, et il était certain de pouvoir les repérer à temps.

Comme Hiashi l'avait prévu, son commentaire ne fit qu'enrager Maro un peu davantage. « Tu te crois malin, sale bourge. Je parie que tu ne t'es jamais battu de ta vie ! »

« Et tu aurais bien tord de penser ça, gamin. » Hiashi pouvait voir Maro se crisper un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait 'gamin', ce qui l'encouragea à continuer. Hiashi était tout aussi doué que Neji pour décrypter une personne, c'était un talent que partageaient beaucoup de Hyuga. « Au contraire, je pense que s'il y a une personne qui n'a aucune expérience du combat ici, c'est bien toi. » Hiashi avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était en train de pousser Maro à bout, et à en croire le visage du garçon, celui-ci fonçait droit dans le panneau.

« J'ai été entraîné à combattre ! » Répliqua Maro, mais Hiashi pouvait aisément voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas tout à fait de la vérité.

« Entraîné, oui, j'imagine, mais tu ne t'es jamais retrouvé en situation réelle. » Dit Hiashi. La moitié de ses paroles étaient basées sur son assurance. S'il donnait l'impression de savoir parfaitement ce qu'il disait, alors Maro serait convaincu que c'était le cas. Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent, le confortant dans ses suppositions. Voilà une bonne piste. Pourquoi Jhimey avait envoyé son fils avec lui alors que n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu faire l'affaire ? D'ailleurs, Hiashi aurait tout aussi bien pu prendre cette foutue corne lui-même. Et pour quelle raison le garçon ressassait constamment cette phrase, « Il fait tout le temps ça » ? Maro était-il constamment mit en retrait en cas de combat ? Si c'était le cas, nul doute que cela jouait sur l'irritabilité du garçon. Hiashi avait l'impression qu'il était agressif de nature, mais le fait d'être mis ainsi à l'écart de devait certainement pas arranger son humeur. « Ton père refuse de te laisser combattre. Je me demande pourquoi. Tu es peut-être simplement trop médiocre ? »

Hiashi su immédiatement qu'il avait dépassé le seuil de tolérance du garçon. Il pouvait voir le coup arriver à des kilomètres au vu de ses muscles qui se tendirent avant de fondre sur lui. Maro tenta de le frapper d'un coup de poing, et le professeur qui sommeillait en Hiashi évalua immédiatement l'action. Le mouvement était bon, quoi que légèrement trop lent. Hiashi attrapa son poignet sans difficulté et le repoussa.

« Tu es trop lent. Je pourrai prévoir tes mouvements des heures à l'avance. » Dit-il calmement.

Maro hurla de fureur et le chargea à nouveau. Hiashi l'esquiva et le fit trébucher. « Tu laisses tes émotions agir à ta place. Comment espères-tu gagner un combat si tu fonces dans le tas comme un taureau blessé ? » Voilà qu'il ne s'ennuyait plus. A dire vrai, il commençait même à s'amuser. Les dernières personnes à qui il avait enseigné étaient Neji et Hinata. Neji avait alors la même rancœur tenace que ce garçon, bien qu'il fût plus apte à la camoufler, et qu'elle avait à présent complètement disparue. Hinata n'avait jamais montré la moindre rage de combattre. Hiashi était complètement absorbé à présent. Il s'agissait presque d'un jeu.

Il continua à s'amuser avec le gamin, mais pendant ce temps, l'armée de la Fumée approchait, et Hiashi ne surveillait plus le canyon.

* * *

Le groupe qui avait servi d'appât commença à pénétrer dans le canyon, l'armée ennemie à ses trousses. Celle-ci avait manifestement très mal prit les provocations de Kiba et d'Arch, et était à présent prête à en découdre.

Les Dragons atteignirent le bout du canyon et firent volte-face. « Soyez prêts. Nous attaquons dès que la corne aura retenti. » Annonça Iren. Son colt était toujours levé, et son autre main était posée sur son sabre. Parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pourrait tirer que six fois, il avait l'intention de se débarrasser de l'arme à feu dès qu'elle serait vide pour se servir ensuite de sa lame. Il dirigea le canon du pistolet droit sur l'ennemi, n'attendant plus que le signal. Le reste de la tribu se tenait également prêt à faire feu.

Ils attendirent. L'armée se rapprochait de plus en plus, les armes des soldats pointées sur eux, s'apprêtant à lancer l'assaut à tout moment. Se rendant compte que leurs adversaires se tenaient immobiles, ils s'étaient déployés en petites files impeccablement rangées. Leur supérieur leur donna l'ordre de faire halte, et un nombre conséquent de mitraillettes étaient à présent orientées droit sur les Dragons.

Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne bougea. Iren attendait toujours le signal. Mais il n'entendit pas un son.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Marmonna-t-il.

Le Commandant de la Fumée sourit. Quoi que ces maudits barbares aient tenté de leur préparer, il s'agissait manifestement d'un échec ! « A mon signal ! » S'écria-t-il dans la langue de son peuple, que seules ses propres troupes furent capables de comprendre. « Epaulez, visez… » Le bruit de plusieurs milliers de machines cliquetèrent dans la vallée.

A présent, Hinata avait clairement compris que pour une raison quelconque, son père ne s'était pas décidé à faire sonner cette foutue corne, et que si personne ne réagissait, l'ennemi allait lancer les hostilités. Malgré les protestations des autres, elle se posta entre la tribu Iifernati et les centaines de canons de l'armée adverse. Et il ne s'agissait que de la première rangée de soldats. Le Commandant regarda un instant la gamine qui lui faisait face, comme si elle se croyait capable de les arrêter et éclata de rire. « Ouvrez le feu. » Dit-il.

Dire que la tribu et les soldats de la Fumée furent stupéfaits de voir cette frêle jeune fille émettre des faisceaux de chakra bleutés aurait été un euphémisme. Ils furent d'autant plus ébahis de voir qu'elle se mouvait avec une telle vivacité que ses faisceaux formèrent un dôme de lumière s'étirant d'un bord à l'autre du canyon. Le chakra riposta avec force devant l'attaque, bloquant et détruisant chaque balle envoyée par les soldats, les empêchant de causer le moindre dommage aux Dragons.

« Arch, dépêche-toi de rejoindre la tour de guet et va démonter la face de cet abruti de rat des villes, maintenant ! » Cracha Iren. La jeune fille, Hinata, avait peut-être fait grandement monter son estime envers le peuple du Feu, mais Hiashi l'avait tout autant rabaissé. Que fabriquait donc cet imbécile ?

Ils se trouvaient près d'un petit chemin étroit, probablement utilisé par quelques chèvres des montagnes, qui menait jusqu'au sommet des gorges. Arch flanqua un coup de talon dans les côtes de sa monture qui commença à remonter la pente. Malheureusement, il ne fit pas plus de la moitié du chemin avant de se faire repérer par les soldats. Un cri retentit parmi l'armée adverse, et certains hommes tournèrent leurs armes vers Arch qui se trouvait à présent hors du champ de protection d'Hinata.

« Gamin ! » Hurla Kiba. Il ne connaissait pas Arch depuis longtemps, mais il était hors de question pour lui de le laisser se faire tirer dessus sans rien faire! Akamaru aboya et prit l'apparence de son maître, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de celui-ci. « Les Doubles Crocs Lacérants ! » Cria Kiba tandis qu'Akamaru et lui-même se mirent à tournoyer dans les airs, leur vitesse de rotation les protégeant des balles. Une chance que seule une petite partie des soldats aient prit Arch pout cible.

Arch poussa un cri, mais n'arrêta pas sa course. Son cheval était clairement terrifié, ses pupilles étaient presque invisibles, mais il ne chercha pas à ruer ou à s'enfuir et poursuivit son ascension.

Pendant ce temps, les shinobi postés au sommet du canyon assistaient à la scène avec ahurissement. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés lancer l'attaque avant le signal, mais lorsqu'Hinata avait commencé à défendre la tribu, Naruto avait commencé à remuer.

« Il y a un problème. Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça. Il faut qu'on descende ! » Dit-il avec nervosité.

« Naruto, attends ! » Sakura tenta de le retenir, puis elle aperçut Arch se détacher des autres Dragons, elle voulut l'appeler mais elle s'interrompit en voyant apparaître Kiba et Akamaru. Naruto avait également remarqué la scène et en conclut qu'il en avait assez vu. En un instant, les hommes de la Fumée furent bombardés par une pluie d'une bonne centaine de Naruto.

Il y eut soudain un certain mouvement le long du canyon, les autres ninjas se demandant s'ils devaient ou non charger à leur tour. Gaara se décida à lancer l'assaut, peu convaincu qu'Hinata puisse soutenir un tel rythme bien longtemps. Par ailleurs, le fait que Hiashi ait rencontré un problème ne signifiait pas que le reste de l'opération soit également un échec. Il fit signe aux shinobi de lancer l'offensive, et bientôt tous se joignirent à l'océan de Naruto. De longues vagues de sable se propagèrent entre les rangs des soldats, les étouffants ou les écrasants au passage. Les kunai et autres armes shinobi filaient dans les airs. Un large pantin en forme de dragon survola la gorge au-dessus de l'armée, crachant des boules de feu. Cependant, les soldats se réfugièrent dans leurs véhicules blindés sans pour autant cesser de tirer. Ils n'étaient pas entièrement protégés par le sable et le feu, ou occasionnellement pas un clone d'ombre qui parvenait à s'introduire par une fenêtre, mais ils pouvaient néanmoins éviter une bonne partie des attaques physiques, les shinobi ne possédant pas suffisamment de force pour pouvoir venir à bout du métal épais. Pas même Gai, qui avait pourtant toujours été capable de pulvériser l'acier d'un coup de poing, ne parvenait qu'à provoquer de légères marques sur la carrosserie.

Comme répondant à un signal que ni les ninjas, ni les Iifernatis ne purent repérer, les larges tanks en bout de colonne bougèrent à l'unisson. Il y en avait quinze, et tous firent feu en même temps sur les ninjas restés le long des falaises et sur les Dragons de l'autre côté de la gorge. Les machines étaient idéales pour les attaques à longue et moyenne distance. Stupéfaits, les ninjas n'eurent pas le temps de se préparer à une telle attaque, et peu d'entre eux parvinrent à esquiver à temps. Certains réussirent à sauter ou à user d'une technique de substitution, mais les falaises étaient à présent colorées d'un rouge sang.

Les tanks se préparèrent au second tour, mais de gigantesques tentacules rouges sortirent subitement de la roche pour protéger les shinobi survivants. Une tête monstrueuse ressemblant à celle d'une pieuvre émergea du sable et d'autres tentacules tentèrent de s'enrouler autour des tanks.

« Seigneur, le dernier tank se trouve juste au-dessus de la trappe. On risque d'avoir un problème. » Sticks apparut de nulle part pour se poster aux côtés de Gaara. Des fils de chakra émanaient de ses doigts et il semblait particulièrement concentré sur ses mouvements.

Gaara s'apprêta à donner un ordre lorsque Gai, qui avait été assez proche pour entendre la conversation, hurla avec vigueur. « Je m'en charge ! » Le shinobi à la tenue verte bondit jusqu'au tank en question. Il se saisit de l'une des chenilles du tank et, sous les yeux ébahis des hommes de la Fumée, le souleva. Serrant les dents, Gai parvint à projeter le véhicule sur le côté, lui faisant percuter violemment un autre tank.

Les Aigles Chasseurs, qui avaient entendu les coups de feu depuis le premier assaut, avaient été incapables de sortir du tunnel à cause du poids du véhicule. A vrai dire, cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes que Jhimey cognait vainement sous le tank à l'aide de son sabre. Il s'apprêtait à changer d'idée lorsque le véhicule fut dégagé de la sortie. La tête de Jhimey émergea de la trappe pour tomber nez à nez avec un Gai à l'air fatigué, qui ne manqua néanmoins pas de le gratifier d'un large sourire et d'un pouce relevé.

Préférant ne pas s'attarder sur la situation, Jhimey déploya sa troupe et son cœur manqua un battement. A en juger par le sang qui dégoulinait le long des falaises, les choses ne se passaient pas au mieux. Et au lieu de tomber sur les dos des soldats, ils se trouvaient à présent face à une bonne dizaine de chars d'assauts.

Jhimey sentit sa femme se placer à ses côtés. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de faire machine arrière à présent, il était hors de question de laisser tomber son neveu. Par ailleurs, il ne pouvait se permettre de montrer à son peuple à quel point il était terrifié en cet instant. Il leva son sabre, hurla et s'élança en avant, suivit de près par le reste de sa tribu. Malheureusement, leurs lames ne causèrent pas beaucoup de dommages aux tanks, et étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu de rencontrer les machines en premier lieu, ils n'avaient pas emmené d'armes à feu. Ils traversèrent la forêt de tanks afin d'atteindre les soldats, tentant vainement au passage de frapper les engins de leurs sabres. Les canons des tanks pivotèrent et tentèrent de viser les Aigles, et bien que la plupart d'entre eux soient trop proches pour être visés ou risquer d'endommager les autres véhicules, certains tirs parvinrent à atteindre leurs cibles.

Gaara serra les dents. « Ca ne va pas marcher. » S'ils continuaient à persister ils finiraient par tous mourir. Les soldats de la Fumée étaient trop nombreux et leur équipement trop efficace. Et si les tirs ne cessaient pas bientôt, les tentacules du Kraken n'allaient pas tarder à céder. « Baki, fais-leur signe de battre en retraite. »

Baki, qui était resté aux côtés de Gaara depuis le début de l'attaque, posa un instant les yeux sur son leader et hocha la tête il commença à ordonner la retraite.

Les Dragons furent les premiers à sortir du canyon. C'était eux qui étaient restés coincés le plus longtemps dans la bataille et ils n'avaient aucune envie d'y rester une seconde de plus. Comme un seul homme, ils pivotèrent et s'enfuirent. Ceci étant, Shino et Hinata ne les suivirent pas, et grimpèrent directement au sommet du canyon afin de retrouver Kiba.

Ils le trouvèrent étendu sur le sol auprès d'Akamaru, saignant abondamment. La force de sa rotation lui avait permis d'éviter la plupart des balles, mais certaines d'entre elles s'étaient néanmoins frayé un chemin dans ses jambes et ses épaules, et un morceau de peau s'était arraché sur le dos d'Akamaru. Arch se démenait au-dessus d'eux avec un rouleau de bandages, clairement paniqué et tentant de les soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il fit un bond en apercevant Shino et Hinata et se mit à balbutier en Iifernati, l'air complètement dépassé.

Hinata posa une main sur son épaule afin de le calmer. « Ca va aller, je vais pouvoir m'occuper d'eux. Shino, est-ce que tu veux bien t'occuper de ça. » Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de la tour de guet, incapable de ne serait-ce que mentionner l'homme qu'elle aurait étranglé avec joie de ses propres mains en cet instant.

Shino hocha la tête et se mit en route. Ce qu'il trouva à la tour manqua de le faire exploser. Comment Maro et cet abruti qui était soi-disant leur chef d'équipe s'étaient débrouillés pour manquer le combat ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi ces deux là étaient en train de se chamailler comme deux gamins alors que des ninjas et des Iifernatis étaient en train de mourir ? Il était dans une telle rage que ses insectes vinrent subitement voleter autour de lui avant de foncer violemment sur les deux combattants. Tous deux s'interrompirent et se tournèrent vers le maître des insectes.

Shino dût prendre trois profondes inspirations avant de parvenir à articuler de nouveau. « Si vous avez fini, sachez que l'armée bat en retraite. Je vous suggère d'en faire de même. »

« L'armée, quelle armée ? » Demanda Maro.

« La nôtre. On bat en retraite. Maintenant. » Incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Shino leur tourna le dos et s'en alla voir s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour Kiba.

A présent que son attention n'était plus concentrée sur le gamin, Hiashi se retourna vers le canyon. Il se tendit en contemplant la débâcle et la troupe d'Iifernatis s'échappant de la gorge.

Il commença lentement à réaliser qu'il venait probablement de commettre une terrible erreur.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, seule l'armée de la Fumée se trouvait encore dans le canyon. Avec calme et efficacité, ils enterrèrent leurs morts, retournèrent dans leurs véhicules et se remirent en route vers la capitale, comme si rien ne s'était passé.


	56. Le visage dans l'Arbre

**Chapitre Cinquante Six**

**Le visage dans l'Arbre**

« Je ne veux pas aller au lit ! » Brailla Timius en tapant des pieds.

Temari croisa les bras et se pencha sur le garçon d'un air sévère. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière de mettre un enfant au lit. Bien sûr, elle avait participé à l'éducation de Kankuro, mais ça ne faisait pas d'elle une mère parfaite. Elle se rappelait parfaitement avoir causé pas mal de soucis à Baki au moment du coucher, avec l'aide de son frère. L'ennui était que Baki avait une conception bien à lui de coucher les enfants, impliquant shuriken et autres kunai, et elle doutait que les gens de la Fumée soient particulièrement ravi de voir Temari se servir de leur insupportable progéniture comme cibles d'entraînement.

C'était tous les soirs le même cinéma avec ces gamins, ils refusaient catégoriquement de se mettre au lit et faisaient tout leur possible pour y échapper. Mais Temari ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester les surveiller, du moins pas aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Etant sensée être une esclave, elle devait rejoindre les dortoirs communs en temps voulu, loin des gosses et de leurs cabrioles. Jusqu'ici, elle s'était débrouillée pour se faufiler un peu plus tard jusqu'aux dortoirs en toute discrétion grâce à ses compétences de shinobi, mais toute cette histoire commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle avait beau être capable de se dissimuler dans n'importe quel coin de la résidence sans grande difficulté, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se lasser de toute cette comédie. Faire en sorte qu'une bande de gnomes restent bien au lit ne devrait pas être si compliqué.

« Ecoute, je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller te coucher, mais tu devrais arrêter de jouer les idiots. » Dit-elle en faisant appel à toute sa patience. « Les fantômes n'existent pas. »

Le garçon se mit à bouder mais ne répliqua pas. Temari savait que dans sa petite tête, les fantômes existaient bel et bien. Elle-même y avait cru lorsqu'elle était toute petite, mais ce genre de stupidité avait finit par disparaître en grandissant. Mais pour ces gamins, cette idée était on ne peut plus sérieuse, et ils craignaient de les voir apparaître une fois la lumière éteinte.

Timius poussa un soupir et se glissa sous ses draps. Il avait bien compris qu'il ne parviendrait pas à convaincre sa nouvelle nourrice de l'existence du peuple des ténèbres.

Temari hocha la tête et s'apprêta à sortir. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre le murmure de Timius. « La dame d'avant ne les voyait pas non plus. »

Il n'était pas facile d'effrayer Temari grandir dans la crainte de son propre petit frère avait réussi à éradiquer toute autre sorte de peur. Il aurait été difficile pour qui que ce soit de nommer ce qu'elle craignait une fois que Gaara ait changé. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, elle ressentit comme un frisson d'angoisse irrationnel. Un spasme glacé remonta le long de son dos et ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur sa nuque. Sentant un regard posé sur elle, elle se tourna vers sa gauche.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne put voir qu'une profonde obscurité. Ce qui était étrange, étant donné que ce mur possédait une fenêtre donnant sur les jardins. Elle aurait dû être en mesure de voir l'extérieur, mais tout était sombre. L'obscurité sembla flotter et onduler, à la manière d'un long manteau usé. Puis elle se dissipa, révélant la fenêtre et le paysage extérieur. Temari tourna la tête pour suivre la chose des yeux. Celle-ci glissa le long du couloir et disparu dans un angle. Fronçant les sourcils et déterminée à comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait, Temari la suivit. Mais lorsqu'elle atteignit le tournant, elle ne vit plus la moindre trace de l'ombre.

Temari plissa les yeux. Le sentiment d'angoisse qu'elle avait ressenti s'était évanoui avec la chose.

* * *

Temari n'était pas la seule avoir rencontré les créatures. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses affinités avec les ombres, mais certaines fois, Shikamaru ressentait une impression des plus étranges dans les étables. En particulier au crépuscule, juste avant de quitter les lieux. A chaque fois qu'il passait du côté Nord de l'étable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner et de se sentir des plus mal à l'aise. De temps en temps, lorsque le bâtiment commençait à s'assombrir, Shikamaru apercevait une forme filer entre les boxes, puis disparaître. Les chevaux se mettaient alors à souffler bruyamment en agitant la tête, et les plus nerveux frappaient violemment la terre de leurs sabots. Et Shikamaru, qui faisait de son mieux pour paraître aussi flegmatique et ennuyé qu'à son habitude, ne pouvait empêcher de garder tous ses sens en alerte. Il avait l'impression que sa propre ombre réagissait au phénomène.

Et il y avait cette sensation d'être observé. Shikamaru était convaincu que quelque chose le surveillait, même en plein jour, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait tout d'abord pensé à Urik, qui était devenu son croque-mitaine personnel. L'homme passait son temps à lui tourner autour, sans que Shikamaru n'en comprenne véritablement la raison. Même lorsqu'il était certain qu'Urik n'était pas dans les parages, la sensation ne disparaissait pas. Mais à vrai dire, à chaque fois que l'homme revenait, il avait l'impression que la présence s'intensifiait, devenait presque palpable.

Shikamaru, bien que peu porté sur le paranormal, ne pouvait qu'être convaincu qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange ici, et il aurait pu parier qu'Urik n'y était pas totalement étranger. Il prit donc soin de surveiller les moindre allers et venues de l'homme. Il se rendit compte qu'Urik disparaissait souvent en milieu de semaine, ou du moins ce que le peuple de la Fumée considérait comme le milieu la semaine.

Par conséquent, afin de comprendre de quoi il retournait, ou au moins de savoir où pouvait bien aller Urik, Shikamaru décida de le suivre cette nuit. Il était conscient des risques qu'il prenait, et que s'il se faisait repérer, il passerait certainement un sale moment. Dans le meilleur des cas, Urik allait probablement se servir de son fouet préféré. Shikamaru n'avait aucune intention de lui donner cette opportunité.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller seul ? » Lui demanda doucement Temari. Elle s'était remise de sa rencontre avec le 'manteau démoniaque' et la regardait d'un autre œil. A vrai dire, maintenant que ce sentiment effrayant avait disparu, Temari considéra que toute cette scène avait été plutôt irréelle, et qu'elle n'avait probablement été que le simple fruit de son imagination. Elle avait dû simplement laissé toutes ces histoires de fantômes lui jouer des tours.

« Ca ira, tant que tu n'es pas gênée à l'idée de câliner un leurre pour cette nuit. »

« Si tu t'imagines que je vais le 'câliner', je ferai peut-être bien de te remettre les idées en place à grand coup de pieds. » Répliqua Temari.

« Tu n'as pas fini de t'énerver pour rien, femme ? » Grommela Shikamaru. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Temari était toujours si agressive. Lui en voulait-elle encore pour avoir insulté son frère ? Ou s'agissait-il d'autre chose ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas vraiment son premier souci pour le moment. Shikamaru poussa un soupir et exécuta une technique de substitution. Il alla ensuite se cacher dans un arbre et attendit qu'Urik sorte de la maison. Temari l'avait informé que les servants libres possédaient leur propre section dans la résidence. Shikamaru s'installa confortablement sur une branche et patienta. L'homme émergea du bâtiment quelques heures plus tard.

Urik jeta quelques regards autour de lui et par-dessus son épaule, l'air nerveux. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. L'homme n'avait clairement aucune compétence en furtivité. Tout d'abord, il ne se préoccupait pas d'écraser la moindre brindille qui passait sous ses pieds dans la forêt. Deuxièmement, il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il n'aurait pas été plus visible s'il avait porté un vêtement fluorescent. Pourtant, il ne sembla pas attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit, ce qui agaça Shikamaru au plus au point. A croire que tous ces gens étaient des abrutis complets.

Il suivit Urik tandis que celui-ci progressait entre les arbres. Shikamaru avançait tranquillement de branche en branche, et fut amusé de constater que cet imbécile ne leva pas une seule fois la tête en l'air. Manifestement, cette idée ne semblait même pas lui traverser l'esprit.

Shikamaru n'aimait pas du tout cette forêt. Elle était étrange, sombre, comme si elle était éteinte. Le brouillard emplissait la zone, et semblait se faire de plus en plus épais au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait, donnant au paysage une ambiance des plus sinistres. Même les arbres étaient étranges. Ils n'étaient en aucun cas comparables aux gigantesques troncs du Pays du Feu, ils semblaient plus vieux, plus fatigués. En baissant les yeux, il pouvait apercevoir le sol de la forêt, et si la cime des arbres n'était pas des plus fournie et développée, leurs racines qui sortaient du sol étaient larges et noueuses. Le résultat avait quelque chose de dérangeant.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres, Urik s'arrêta devant un arbre plus imposant que les autres. Son tronc paraissait complètement noir, mais Shikamaru se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un tour que lui jouait l'obscurité. L'arbre était vieux et tortueux, formant des angles des plus étranges. Il était dépourvu de la moindre feuille, donnant à ses branches l'apparence de longues griffes. Le spectacle provoqua à Shikamaru une sorte de frisson nerveux. Il avait conscience qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un arbre, un simple morceau de bois. Son allure démoniaque n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion.

Et ce moment pendant lequel Shikamaru aurait pu jurer avoir vu l'arbre se tourner vers lui en grimaçant n'était que le pur fruit de son imagination. Il ne s'agissait que l'ombre d'un nuage provoquant une forme sur le tronc, rien de plus. Il n'avait pas une bouche montrant les dents sur l'écorce. Certainement pas.

Shikamaru regarda Urik sortir de sa poche quelque chose qui ressemblait à un petit os. Un peu comme un pilon de poulet. Un morceau de papier tomba accidentellement pas terre. Shikamaru descendit de son arbre et se rapprocha silencieusement. Il ramassa le papier juste sous le nez d'Urik. Celui-ci ne sembla même pas remarquer que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière lui. Shikamaru était convaincu que même Lee et Naruto, aussi peu discrets soient-ils, auraient réussi à passer inaperçus aux yeux d'Urik. C'en était presque embarrassant. Il était parfois difficile de prendre ces gens de la Fumée au sérieux quand on ne voyait pas leur technologie à l'œuvre. Shikamaru retourna se cacher dans l'arbre le plus proche. Il continua d'observer Urik, qui tapotait à présent l'arbre à l'aide de son os de poulet.

A la stupéfaction de Shikamaru, l'arbre commença à bouger. L'écorce ondula et se tortilla, dévoilant une ouverture dans le tronc, suffisamment grand pour permettre à un homme adulte de s'y glisser. Urik jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui, et disparu dans l'arbre. Shikamaru serra la mâchoire et le suivit.

Il s'arrangea pour rester à bonne distance d'Urik juste assez pour être sûr de ne pas le percuter s'il venait à s'arrêter d'un seul coup. Shikamaru regarda tout autour de lui. Ils ne se trouvaient plus réellement dans l'arbre lui-même, mais dans une sorte de tunnel creusé dans la terre, descendant doucement. De curieux globes lumineux étaient encastrés dans les murs, tout juste suffisants pour permettre de voir où l'on mettait les pieds.

Après s'être assuré qu'il ne risquait pas de percuter Urik à tout moment, Shikamaru commença à le suivre dans les ténèbres du tunnel. Il ressentit de nouveau l'impression qu'il avait eue dans les étables, mais plus forte et plus insistante. Il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Tout cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Shikamaru cilla. Est-ce que les ténèbres… remuaient ? Il secoua la tête. C'était impossible! On aurait dit que les ombres s'étaient mises à s'agiter, à la manière d'un tourbillon. Les formes devant lui s'allongèrent et se mélangèrent.

_Shikammmaru._

Shikamaru fit un bond en arrière et se prépara à combattre. Il ressentait une présence. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait.

Les ombres qui lui faisaient face formèrent une silhouette noire dotée de deux yeux rouges et, pour il ne savait quelle raison improbable, semblait arborer un chapeau à larges bords. La silhouette emplissait le passage, empêchant Shikamaru d'avancer plus loin. Une voix désincarnée retentit de nouveau.

_Vieeens à nous, Shiiiiiiikaaamaruuu. Viens et rejoins les ombrrrrres. Ne veux-tu pas nous rejoindrrre?_

Jamais au court de sa vie Shikamaru n'avait ressenti un effroi semblable à celui qui le submergeait en cet instant. Pas même la fois où il avait failli mourir face aux shinobi d'Oto lors de l'examen Chunin. Pas même la fois où il s'était retrouvé emprisonné par le genjutsu de cette folle à flûte traversière. Ni même lorsqu'il avait dû admettre qu'il avait échoué en tant que chef de mission. Même les sons affreux qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il avait assisté à la métamorphose du loup garou ou encore la puissance terrifiante des armes de la Fumée n'égalait pas l'angoisse qu'il ressentait à présent. Il était comme gelé sur place, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. La sensation désagréable qu'il avait ressentit depuis un moment était à présent plus écrasante que jamais. Il parvint à baisser la tête et remarqua que sa propre ombre ondulait vers la silhouette, comme si elle cherchait à l'atteindre. A la rejoindre. Il ne savait pour quoi, il avait la conviction que s'il la laissait faire, la partie serait terminée pour lui. Il serait perdu à jamais.

Réveillé par cette idée, le corps de Shikamaru s'anima de nouveau et il s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le put. Echapper à cette chose lui donnait la sensation de tenter de courir sous l'eau, il avait l'impression que quelque chose cherchait à entraîner ses pieds en arrière. Il comprit que son ombre essayait toujours de toucher la créature. Shikamaru accéléra, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Il aperçut les étoiles briller à la sortie du tunnel et déglutit. Le trou était en train de se refermer. Shikamaru diffusa du chakra dans ses pieds et se propulsa en avant. Avec un dernier bond, il parvint à atteindre l'ouverture. Son corps était à moitié à l'air libre lorsque l'écorce se referma sur sa taille.

Poussant une série de jurons, Shikamaru se tortilla et se débattit. Il sentait encore son ombre l'entraîner vers les profondeurs du tunnel. Il réussit finalement à se dégager et s'écroula au sol. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier si la chose le suivait toujours ou non, et sauta dans l'arbre le plus proche avant de foncer jusqu'au manoir, sans jeter le moindre regard en arrière.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça, Temari ? »

Le matin s'était levé depuis l'aventure de Shikamaru. Si les hommes de la Fumée prenaient soin de leur fournir largement assez de travail, les esclaves avaient droit à une journée de repos chaque semaine, comme aujourd'hui. Tant qu'ils ne tentaient pas de quitter les terres, et il y avait assez en serviteurs libres dans les environs pour les dénoncer s'il leur venait à l'idée de se sauver en douce, ils avaient le droit de déambuler à peu près où ils le souhaitaient dans la propriété. Shikamaru et Temari s'étaient dégoté un petit coin isolé, suffisamment loin des étables et de cette maudite forêt pour plaire à Shikamaru. Ils se tenaient plutôt proches l'un de l'autre, et si qui que ce soit s'approchait un peu, il en conclurait qu'ils profitaient d'un petit moment d'intimité. Les autres esclaves se contentaient alors de les ignorer, tandis que ceux de la Fumée leur jetaient un regard dédaigneux comme s'ils étaient deux chiens en train de se grimper dessus à la vue de tous.

Shikamaru s'était depuis longtemps convaincu que ces gens avaient un sérieux problème avec leur sexualité, encore plus que certains seigneurs féodaux. D'accord, les ninjas eux-mêmes n'étaient pas des plus débridés, mais ces gens-là frôlaient le ridicule.

« Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une sorte d'illusion ? » Demanda Temari.

« J'en doute. Enfin, je ne connais pas toute l'étendue de la technologie de la Fumée, mais ça m'étonnerait. »

Temari soupira. « Et un genjutsu ? »

« Possible, mais provoqué par qui? Des shinobi déserteurs perdus dans la forêt ? Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi auraient-ils recruté un homme de la Fumée ? Et pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas montrés ? Je veux dire, nous n'avons pas vraiment cherché à dissimuler notre chakra. »

« Peut-être que cet homme n'est pas aussi loyal envers la Fumée que tu le penses ? » Temari haussa les épaules. « Et s'il y a effectivement des shinobi renégats dans ces bois, peut-être qu'ils ne savent pas encore comme se comporter avec nous. Peut-être qu'à leurs yeux, nous sommes tout aussi intrigants qu'ils le sont pour nous ? »

« Mouais. Et au sujet de ça. Que penses-tu que ça signifie? » Shikamaru lui tendit le morceau de papier qu'Urik avait laissé tomber. « Ca n'a pas l'air d'avoir grand-chose à voir avec nous. »

« Huh. » Temari contempla le papier. Quelque chose était griffonné sur l'une des faces, mais Temari n'était pas certaine de ce que cela signifiait. Une partie était écrite dans la langue de la Fumée. « Ca parle 'du grand puits sous la terre', 'du ver', et 'd'enchaîner les âmes les unes aux autres'. C'est bizarre. » Temari retourna le papier. La seconde face affichait un motif étrange, à l'image d'une sorte d'étoile dont les pointes étaient reliées par un cercle. « Vraiment très bizarre. »

« Tu as une idée de ce que ça pourrait bien être ? »

« Une sorte de magie, j'imagine. »

« Huh ? »

Temari se tourna vers Shikamaru en roulant des yeux. « Tu te souviens de cette sorcière plus ou moins amie avec Kankuro ? Tu te souviens des loups garous ? Nous ne sommes pas le seul peuple doté de pouvoirs. Peut-être est-ce tout simplement une autre forme de pouvoir. »

« Peut-être. » Shikamaru haussa les épaules. « Mais je n'aime pas ça. Ca n'est pas normal. »

Temari hocha la tête, et le vent se mit à souffler. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû à leur imagination, mais la brise sembla leur apporter le son d'une voix. Ni Temari ni Shikamaru ne fit mine de réagir, mais tous deux l'entendirent distinctement.

_Shikkkkkkaaaamaru. Reviens à nnnnous._


	57. Trésor

**Note importante de la traductrice :** Bonjour à tous! J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer au lecteurs. Ca fait un bon moment maintenant que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de l'auteur de cette fic, et elle ne donne plus non plus signe de vie sur . Du coup, même si je croise les doigts pour la voir revenir, il est fort possible que cette fic reste inachevée. Comme le dernier chapitre en date est le chapitre 61, il ne me reste donc plus que quatre chapitres à traduire, et je préfère vous prévenir un peu à l'avance. Dans tous les cas, si vous aimez cette fic, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ici, que j'essaierai de transmettre à l'auteur. Après tout, des fois il suffit de quelques encouragements pour motiver quelqu'un!

J'en profite au passage pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivi, et m'excuser pour le probable abandon de cette fic, mais dites-vous qu'après m'être tapé près de 400 pages de traduction, je suis au moins aussi frustrée que vous!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre Cinquante Sept**

**Trésor**

Neji toussa bruyamment derrière sa main et grimaça en sentant quelque chose de visqueux remonter le long de son nez pour se glisser dans sa gorge. Il détestait ça. Cette sensation était bien ce qu'il y avait de plus désagréable lorsque l'on tombait malade. Ca et le fait qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à respirer convenablement. Cela faisait à présent sept jours que Neji avait attrapé son rhume, mais il n'avait pas encore complètement récupéré. Cependant, il avait repéré quelque chose à l'aide de son Byakugan qui serait susceptible d'intéresser Kankuro.

Pendant les sept jours coincés sur cette maudite île, tous deux avaient appris à se faire aux squelettes qui se réveillaient à la nuit tombée. Tant qu'ils restaient calmement dans leur abri, ceux-ci ne venaient pas les débusquer. Pour être honnête, Neji n'était de toutes manières plus vraiment en état de combattre depuis la dernière fois.

« Ca va, tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ? » Kankuro baissa les yeux sur Neji de là où il se tenait, accroché à la pente escarpé.

Neji secoua la tête. « Je vais bien. On continue. Il faut que tu voies ça de tes propres yeux. »

« Tu sais que je te fais confiance, ou à tes yeux, du moins. Si tu me dis que c'est là, je te crois. »

« Je pense que tu dois le voir. Et de toutes manières, il fallait que je sorte de cette grotte avant de perdre la tête. »

« Et si j'en crois tes paroles, on se dirige droit vers une autre grotte. » Grommela Kankuro.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes. Neji n'appréciait pas du tout ce silence. Lui qui faisait toujours son possible pour inciter Gai et Lee à la fermer, et qui pensait que le fait de ne plus les avoir dans les pattes serait un véritable soulagement, il se surprit une fois de plus à les regretter. Il se demanda vaguement comment Kankuro réagirait s'il tentait d'engager la conversation ?

Après tout, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Inspiré par sa propre nostalgie pour ses coéquipiers, Neji se lança. « Ton équipe ne te manque pas ? »

Kankuro s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard étrange. « Mon équipe ? Mon équipe, comme tu l'appelles, n'as pas existé bien longtemps, et Temari et moi faisions tout notre possible pour éviter Gaara. Je me suis longtemps entraîné aux côtés de Temari, mais on peut difficilement considérer ça comme une équipe, nous étions juste les élèves de Baki. Et suite aux événements de l'examen Chunin, Gaara a passé beaucoup de temps à tenter de se faire accepter par le peuple de Suna. Et pour ce faire, il a quitté notre équipe pour travailler avec d'autres shinobi. Donc non, mon équipe ne me manque pas. » Il émit un grognement et détourna la tête. « Si tu voulais savoir si mon frère et ma sœur me manquent, la réponse est oui. Le terme d'équipe n'a pas vraiment le même sens pour les ninjas de Suna que pour ceux de Konoha. C'est la famille qui importe le plus. »

« Huh. » Grommela Neji. « Peut-être était-ce pour ça que vous étiez aussi puissants, tous les trois. Peut-être que ce n'était pas à cause de Gaara, mais parce que vous étiez frères et sœur, et que vous comptiez les uns sur les autres. »

Kankuro poussa un soupir. « Ah, les mecs de la Feuille. Et toi alors, Hyuga. Tes potes te manquent? »

Neji leva les yeux au ciel. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'en viendrais à regretter les braillements de Gai et de Lee. Ils passent leur temps à beugler. Je pensais que ne pas avoir à les supporter pendant un temps me ferait du bien, mais le fait de ne plus pouvoir les entendre déblatérer leurs idioties commence à me déprimer. Je n'ai jamais été séparé d'eux aussi longtemps. »

« Oh, je suis sûr que je peux t'en faire une bonne imitation, si tu veux. » Dit Kankuro.

Neji sembla pâlir légèrement. Kankuro n'aurait pas cru qu'il puisse être plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà. « Non, merci. »

« Jeunesse et motivation ! » Kankuro sortit Karasu et la marionnette se mit à remuer la bouche de bas en haut dans un discret claquement. Pour la première fois, Neji se rendit compte que les lèvres de Kankuro ne remuaient pas. « Fleurs et fraîcheur de l'amour, hum… lotus, jardins et… heu… autres trucs printaniers… »

Neji esquissa un sourire. Un sourire dédaigneux, mais un sourire quand même.

« Tu es ventriloque. » Remarqua-t-il et désignant la gorge de Kankuro.

Karasu disparut de nouveau dans son parchemin. « Evidemment. Comment crois-tu que je m'y prends lorsque j'échange de place avec l'un de mes pantins ? »

« Tu ne le fais pas si souvent que ça. »

« Non, mais quel est l'intérêt de le faire lorsque l'ennemi sait déjà où est la marionnette ? J'ai déjà suffisamment besoin de me concentrer pendant un combat, je ne vais pas m'amuser à en rajouter. » Kankuro haussa les épaules.

Neji hocha la tête. C'était compréhensible. Le comportement de Kankuro ne cessait de le surprendre. Il était souvent maussade et irritable, mais si on le distrayait suffisamment pour lui faire oublier ses humeurs, il pouvait subitement se montrer sympathique. C'était un peu étrange, mais Neji commençait à se dire que beaucoup de shinobi du Sable possédait ce genre de dualité. A présent que Neji avait assisté aux souvenirs de Kankuro depuis les premières loges, il avait pu observer la manière dont les jeunes shinobi étaient éduqués, et que le moindre petit excès de gentillesse envers ses propres coéquipiers avait tendance à être vu d'un mauvais œil.

Neji activa son Byakugan et scanna la zone. « On est tout proche de la crevasse. »

Kankuro hocha la tête et accéléra légèrement. Ils atteignirent enfin la fissure dans la falaise que Neji avait repérée depuis leur camp.

« Je te laisse ouvrir la marche, toi est tes super yeux. » Déclara Kankuro. « Je ne vois pas dans le noir, moi! »

Neji toussa encore une fois et pénétra dans la grotte, Kankuro sur ses talons. Il longea le tunnel, son Byakugan lui permettant de contempler le décor dans son ensemble. Il pouvait également voir Kankuro avancer juste derrière lui. Il ne savait pourquoi, sa présence le rassurait. Il avait beau avoir souvent du mal à le supporter, il préférait le savoir à ses côtés. Il aurait aimé que Lee soit ici, ne serait-ce qu'à cause du don qu'avait le jeune homme pour égayer même les endroits les plus lugubres (quand bien même Neji ne le reconnaitrait jamais). Mais d'un autre côté, il commençait à s'habituer à Kankuro, malgré le fait que le marionnettiste passe la majorité de son temps à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Kankuro émit un sifflement lorsque le tunnel s'élargit pour révéler une vaste caverne. « Alors, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? » Dit Neji avec un sourire en coin.

« Merde. » Kankuro regarda tout autour de lui. « Ca fait un sacré paquet d'or. »

Effectivement, la grotte toute entière était remplie d'or. Neji n'avait pas la moindre idée de quel pays provenait cette monnaie. Il attrapa une pièce, sur laquelle était représenté une sorte de chat d'un côté, et une personne de l'autre. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ces symboles.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il en tendant la pièce à Kankuro.

Kankuro y jeta un coup d'œil. « Non, jamais vu de ma vie. Mais ça n'en est pas moins de l'or. Et ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il y a d'intéressant ici. Regarde. » Un fil de chakra sortit de son doigt et extirpa un objet de la montagne de trésors. « As-tu déjà vu autant de rubis incrustés dans une épée ? La lame m'a tout l'air d'être en ar… Ouch ! » Kankuro laissa tomber l'épée. A peine avait-il touchée la lame qu'il s'en était débarrassé comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup. « C'est quoi ce bordel ! Elle vient de me brûler ! »

Neji posa les yeux sur la lame. Elle ne semblait rien avoir d'étrange. Il se baissa lentement et posa le bout des doigts sur la poignée. Il nota avec stupéfaction qu'elle était en or massif, et décorée d'émeraudes scintillantes. Il la ramassa. Il posa sa main sur la lame d'argent, mais rien ne se produisit.

« Heu… Ca ne fait rien. »

Kankuro lança un regard noir à l'épée, puis, avec précaution, tenta de nouveau de la toucher du bout du doigt. Cette fois, Neji fut certain d'entendre comme un grésillement alors que Kankuro éloigna vivement sa main.

« C'est juste moi, et seulement lorsque je touche la lame. Une seconde. » Kankuro se dirigea vers la montagne de trésor et repéra un calice en argent, qui ramena jusqu'à lui à l'aide d'un fil de chakra.

« Fais attention. » Dit simplement Neji.

« Il faut que je vérifie un truc. » Déclara Kankuro. Il posa les mains sur le calice et fit un bond en arrière. « Argh ! Bordel, ça fait mal ! Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé avant! »

Neji haussa les épaules. « Ca doit encore être lié avec les loups garous. Ils sont résistants face au chakra, mais peut-être que l'argent est leur faiblesse ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ça a un rapport ? » Grogna Kankuro avec agacement.

Neji roula des yeux. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que puisque les loups garous ont des facultés telles que la résistance au chakra, alors ils possèdent probablement d'autres particularité. Et celle-ci en fait peut-être partie. »

Kankuro poussa un long soupir. « J'aurai bien aimé que les loups garous me laisse un manuel ou un truc du genre. J'ai l'impression d'avancer à l'aveugle avec toutes ces histoires ! »

Neji hocha la tête. « Au moins on comprend mieux pourquoi tous ces squelettes sont ici. »

Kankuro acquiesça en se rapprochant de Neji. « Ouais, ils ont certainement été placé là à l'aide d'une sorte de jutsu ou je ne sais quoi pour protéger tout ça. » Il se tendit soudain en entendant quelque chose provenant du tunnel, des bruits de pas et des voix. « Neji ! Tu ne vois rien ? »

Les yeux de Neji s'écarquillèrent et il activa son Byakugan. Il grogna de colère en apercevant les gens qui avançaient dans le tunnel. Il s'agissait d'un groupe d'homme à l'air plutôt antipathique, semblables aux marins du bateau, en plus menaçants.

« Bordel de merde, Hyuga ! C'est toi qui es sensé avoir des yeux ! »

« Je ne peux pas voir quelque chose quand je ne m'y attends pas ! » Neji se maudit. Il s'était laissé distraire par tout cet or et cette histoire d'argent. Tout comme il y a quelques jours. Il n'avait pas repéré le trésor la première fois qu'il avait scanné l'île, car il s'était concentré sur d'autres choses avant de pouvoir récupérer davantage de chakra.

« Combien tu paries de ce trésor que ce sont les même mecs qui ont installés les squelettes ? » Siffla Kankuro en invoquant ses pantins. « Prépare-toi à combattre ! »

Neji hocha la tête et se plaça un peu plus en avant. Il savait que Kankuro était plus à l'aise pour combattre à mi-distance, tandis que lui-même pourrait se concentrer sur les ennemis plus proches. Malheureusement, cela signifiait qu'ils seraient obligés de rester dans la caverne, car Kankuro serait désavantagé pour manœuvrer ses pantins dans un tunnel aussi étroit. Dans cette pièce, néanmoins, le risque de finir encerclés était plus important.

Si seulement il avait pensé à surveiller l'entrée ! Voilà qu'ils avaient des pirates sur les bras à présent ! A moins que ce soit des contrebandiers, mais il miserait davantage sur des pirates. Juste une intuition. Depuis quand sa vie avait-elle tourné en roman d'aventure à la con ?

Neji se tendit alors que le groupe de pirates s'engouffrait dans la pièce en braillant et se poussant les uns les autres sans le moindre souci de discrétion. Neji remarqua qu'ils transportaient quelques coffres remplis d'or. Puis, les cris des hommes cessèrent subitement lorsqu'ils les aperçurent. Les pirates laissèrent tomber leurs butins et observèrent les deux shinobi. Neji cru un instant qu'ils allaient essayer de parlementer, mais l'un des hommes, un barbu à large carrure, aux petits yeux cruels et empestant le rhum de l'autre bout de la pièce, dégaina un long coutelas en hurlant. Tous les autres sortirent leur propre lame et chargèrent.

« Une idée que ce qu'ils racontent ? » Demanda Neji.

« Non. » Kankuro haussa les épaules. « C'est parti ! »

Kankuro remua les doigts, et Karasu et Shiroari s'envolèrent. Shiroari prit un peu d'avance et fondit sur les pirates, toutes lames dehors. Karasu s'élança à son tour et lança quelques kunai et senbon. Cependant, les pirates étaient nombreux, au moins une bonne cinquantaine. Neji n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont ils pouvaient tous tenir dans un seul navire !

Malgré tout, la plupart des hommes atteignaient difficilement la puissance d'un Genin. Neji avait beau déceler cet éclat dans leurs yeux qu'il associait généralement à un shinobi de haut niveau, leurs compétences restaient en deçà de celles d'un ninja moyen. Pas qu'ils ne soient pas en mesure de les éliminer s'ils parvenaient à se rapprocher suffisamment, mais ils n'étaient pas des combattants de grand talent. Ils avaient néanmoins l'avantage du nombre.

Neji aperçut soudain quelque chose d'anormal derrière les pirates. Un homme tenait un livre ouvert dans une main, un livre noir orné de rouge, qu'il lisait tout haut en décrivant d'étranges mouvements de l'autre main, dans laquelle se trouvait un ossement. Neji eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Kankuro, celui-là ! » Neji s'arrêta un instant pour désigner l'homme en question. L'un des pirates tenta de profiter de cette opportunité et abattit son épée en direction de son bras. Neji releva le bras, dévia la lame et passa la défense de l'homme avant de le frapper sèchement à la gorge et au sternum, lui faisant cracher du sang. Neji savait que le coup avait été fatal. L'homme ne possédait aucun chakra pour se renforcer, et il avait diffusé suffisamment de sa propre énergie pour lui broyer la trachée. Il attrapa le mourant par l'épaule et le projeta contre une pile d'or avant de se concentrer sur un autre adversaire, dont il se débarrassa aussi vite que le précédent.

Malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard, et Kankuro n'eut pas le temps de se charger de l'homme au fond de la pièce. Celui-ci mima un coup de poignard dans le vide à l'aide de son os et soudainement, Neji sentit quelque chose lui tirer la jambe. Il baissa les yeux pour voir l'homme qu'il venait de tuer s'agripper à sa cheville, sa gorge disloquée se balançant d'avant en arrière. La bouche de la chose remua, et Neji dû vaincre une vague de nausée.

Tout autour de lui, les cadavres se relevèrent et chargèrent à nouveau, l'acculant contre un mur. Neji commença à ralentir la cadence. Il n'était toujours pas au mieux de sa forme, et la faiblesse de son corps commença à peser.

« Neji ! Tiens bon ! » Cria Kankuro en se rapprochant rapidement de Neji afin de lui porter main forte. Malheureusement, il ne fit pas attention à l'épée d'argent qui se trouvait toujours au sol, et son pied buta contre la lame tranchante comme un rasoir, entamant sa peau.

La tête de Neji se releva en entendant Kankuro déballer un chapelet d'injures. Il se tourna vers lui pour constater que celui-ci avait accidentellement marché sur l'épée, laquelle avait traversé sa chaussure et lui avait vicieusement brûlé le pied.

L'homme à la baguette en os contempla Kankuro un instant, puis pointa son instrument en direction du trésor. Une chaînette d'argent à l'allure raffinée ayant probablement appartenu à une personne de haut rang s'éleva dans les airs, rapidement suivit par deux bracelets similaires. Ils suivirent les mouvements de la baguette et flottèrent jusqu'à Kankuro. Le marionnettiste se retourna juste à temps pour voir la chaîne s'attacher solidement autour de son cou. Les deux bracelets vinrent de fixer à ses poignets à peine deux secondes plus tard. Neji put sentir l'odeur de chair brûlée de là où il se trouvait. Il poussa un hurlement d'horreur et de haine tandis que Kankuro s'effondrait au sol en se tordant de douleur.

Neji pouvait ressentir la souffrance de Kankuro à travers la rune. La douleur paraissait particulièrement atroce, et cela le mit dans une rage folle. Malgré son état actuel, il rassembla son chakra et l'expulsa tout autour de lui. Hors de question de les laisser faire une telle chose !

Neji se figea juste à temps pour éviter de se faire toucher par un éclair de couleur noire qui s'écrasa juste à ses pieds, le projetant en arrière. Il traversa une brèche dans les murs et percuta violemment la roche. Neji s'écroula, sonné. Il tenta de se relever, mais trop tard. Une nouvelle décharge d'énergie frappa la roche juste au dessus de lui, qui commença à s'effondrer. Neji utilisa le peu de chakra qui lui restait pour se protéger, ou du moins essaya. Le fait d'être allongé par terre ne lui facilitait pas les choses. Il parvint à éviter de se faire écraser par l'éboulement, mais quelques pierres le frappèrent à la tempe. La tête de Neji retomba au sol, et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Kankuro serrait les dents. Les brûlures provoquées par la chaîne et les bracelets étaient insoutenable, mais la sensation de se faire vider de ses forces était pire encore. Il tenta de se relever, de surpasser la douleur, de reprendre le contrôle de ses marionnettes, mais l'argent ne se contentait pas de le blesser. Il l'épuisait également. Il se sentait à bout de force. Neji était mal en point, peut-être était-il même déjà mort, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de se débattre faiblement contre trois pauvres bijoux qui lui drainaient toute son énergie ! Quelle humiliation ! La chaînette enroulée autour de son cou semblait pouvoir être brisée sans difficulté, mais il était incapable ne serait-ce que de porter sa main tremblante à sa gorge pour l'arracher!

Kankuro vit la mer de cadavres ainsi que plusieurs pirates encore vivants se ruer sur lui. Ils se mirent à le palper sans ménagement, parcourant son corps de leurs mains avides, et Kankuro n'eut pas besoin d'un traducteur pour comprendre qu'ils le fouillaient dans l'espoir de dégoter un quelconque objet de valeur. Il se prit à espérer que l'un d'entre eux soit assez crétin pour lui retirer les bijoux d'argent, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Après avoir été intégralement fouillé, deux des pirates les plus costauds le mirent sur ses jambes et l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras. Tandis qu'ils l'entraînaient vers ce qui devait être leur chef, Kankuro cessa de se débattre. Il n'avait aucune chance de se libérer avec ces entraves, et il aurait besoin de toutes les forces qui lui restaient si une opportunité de s'enfuir se présentait.

Et s'il parvenait à s'échapper, Kankuro n'hésiterait pas à leur faire regretter tout ça. A jamais.

* * *

Le seigneur des pirates sourit de toutes ses dents en contemplant sa nouvelle prise. Il avait été furieux de voir que deux intrus s'étaient infiltrés dans sa cachette, mais il lui semblait à présent qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau tombé du ciel. Le capitaine n'allait certainement pas éliminer un esclave gratuit, encore moins un loup garou ! Ces créatures n'étaient rien de plus que des monstres sanguinaires, mais si l'on connaissait les bonnes personnes, elles étaient plus que valables. En temps normal, il récupérait ses esclaves parmi les survivants des villages qu'ils pillaient, lui et les dix navires qu'il avait sous ses ordres. Mais il était rare de tomber sur un loup garou.

« Nécromancien, crois-tu que l'on puisse emmener cette bête jusqu'à l'arène avant la prochaine pleine lune ? » Le capitaine ne mentionna pas le fait qu'il avait également songé à vendre son nouveau nécromancien en raison de l'échec évident des squelettes de l'île, mais puisque cet échec les avait menés à une telle prise, il décida de passer l'éponge.

« Probablement pas, mais il vaudrait mieux leur présenter un animal sauvage plutôt qu'un type qui porte du maquillage. » Répondit le nécromant avec une grimace.

Le seigneur des pirates hocha la tête. « Ils paieront sans discuter en voyant cet argent autour de son cou. » Il adressa un sourire à la bête, qui gronda légèrement. « Regarde, il se comporte comme un sauvage même sous sa forme humaine ! Il fera certainement un bon gladiateur. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, le public adorera voir un loup garou se faire dépecer vivant ! Emmenez-le au vaisseau des esclaves et enchaînez-le bien. Et enlevez-moi ce maquillage ! Ma nouvelle acquisition ne va pas rester dans l'un de mes bateaux avec ce genre de trucs sur le visage ! »

« Seigneur, et pour les autres esclaves ? On continue les raids ? » Demanda le capitaine du _Broyeur_, le vaisseau des esclaves.

« Continuez les attaques le long de la route, mais emmenez-moi cette chose jusqu'à l'arène de Greakrom, dans les terres de l'Ouest. Aller ! »

Le capitaine acquiesça et sourit. Il avait de la chance. Les deux pirates qui retenaient le monstre faisaient partie de ses hommes, et il ferait en sorte de tirer avantage de tout cela. _Le Broyeur _et son équipage obtiendraient un bon pourcentage du profit ! Il se dépêcha d'emmener ses hommes hors de la caverne, déterminé à prendre de l'avance sur les autres navires.

« Et pour ce qui est de celui qui est tombé dans la crevasse ? » Demanda un autre capitaine.

Le seigneur des pirates haussa les épaules. « Il est sûrement déjà mort avec l'éboulement. Oubliez-le. Même s'il a survécu, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à essayer de le déterrer. Laissez-le pourrir ici. »

Les pirates rassemblèrent le reste de leur butin avec les autres trésors, puis s'en allèrent. Ils ne jetèrent pas un regard aux deux marionnettes restées au sol, les considérants comme faisant partie de leur récolte de guerre. Ils repartirent rapidement. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de s'approcher des pantins. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû à leur côté superstitieux, mais ils avaient l'impression qu'elles les suivaient des yeux, les jugeaient, et les maudissaient.

Bientôt, les deux marionnettes furent seules dans la grotte, étendues sur un lit d'or et de joyaux tels deux jouets abandonnés par un enfant. Personne n'était là pour voir Karasu émettre un bref claquement de la tête, comme s'il s'ennuyait déjà de son maître.


	58. Un nouvel équipier

**Chapitre Cinquante Huit**

**Un nouvel équipier**

Neji regarda autour de lui avec frustration. Il était à présent certain que Kankuro avait été blessé, peut-être même tué, et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il se retrouvait coincé dans un nouveau souvenir au lieu de se lever et de reprendre le combat. Il avait beau faire tout son possible pour se réveiller, rien n'y faisait. Impossible de se libérer de cette vision. A son grand regret, il finit par s'asseoir dans un coin et attendit.

Il poussa un soupir en voyant Kankuro faire les cent pas sur le terrain d'entraînement que Neji avait déjà eut l'occasion de voir dans ses rêves précédents. Baki semblait particulièrement nerveux. Neji ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à son oncle, toujours si froid et sérieux, mais il reconnaissait certains signes. Il se dit que s'il revoyait Baki dans un futur proche, il serait capable de prédire ses réactions dans presque n'importe quelle situation. Pas aussi bien qu'il le ferait pour Hiashi ou Gai, mais il était convaincu qu'il ne serait jamais loin de la réalité. En ce moment, Baki avait l'air inquiet.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » Marmonna Kankuro sans s'arrêter de tourner en rond.

« Nous savions tous que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Nous avons fait en sorte de vous préparer tous deux à cela. » Déclara Baki avec un calme factice.

« Ouais, mais je vais partir pour une année entière ! Et si… » Kankuro s'interrompit et lança un regard triste à Temari.

Temari roula des yeux, s'avança vers lui et le frappa sur le sommet du crâne. « Je suis tout à fait capable de m'en sortir toute seule, petit frère. Il ne pourra pas être pire que toi ! »

Kankuro fronça les sourcils. « Je suis sérieux ! Ce truc pourrait te tuer! »

Ce fut au tour de Baki de le frapper à la tête. « Gaara est un être humain, pas une chose. Et s'il venait à s'en prendre à Temari, je serai là. Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de vaincre Ichibi, mais je pourrai l'en protéger. Par ailleurs, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose d'avancer par étape avec Gaara. Mieux vaut éviter de le pousser dans ses retranchements. Ce sera déjà compliqué de l'habituer à se battre aux côtés de Temari, alors en ce qui te concerne, je préfère ne pas y penser. Tu risques juste de me donner encore plus de travail. »

Kankuro regarda son maître d'un œil sombre. « Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Que tu n'as pas un caractère facile. » Répondit simplement Baki.

« Le tueur en série de la famille, ce n'est pas moi. » Grommela Kankuro.

Baki soupira. « Kankuro, vas-tu te décider à nous accompagner aujourd'hui, ou préfères-tu passer encore un peu de bon temps sur le haut de ton mât ? »

Kankuro frissonna. « J'ai attrapé le plus gros coup de soleil de ma vie là-haut, tu sais ? Tu ne vas quand même pas te servir de cette nouvelle méthode en guise de punition, si ? »

« Ca demande réflexion. »

Kankuro se calma légèrement, très légèrement. Puis il détourna la tête en direction de l'Ouest et se figea.

Neji suivit son regard. Son dos se raidit en voyant apparaître les nouveaux arrivants. Le Yondaime Kazekage s'avançait, Gaara à ses côtés. La plus jeune version de Gaara contemplait tout ce qui passait sous ses yeux avec la même expression de dégoût et de rage contenue. On aurait dit que le garçon n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'exterminer toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui, et la tension qui régnait entre lui et son père était presque palpable. Tout d'abord, Neji fut choqué par la haine qui se dégageait de Gaara. Il s'était habitué au comportement plus stable et serein qu'il lui associait aujourd'hui, et en avait presque oublié ce à quoi il ressemblait quelques années plus tôt. Puis il se rappela l'examen Chunin. Neji s'était tout d'abord contenté de focaliser son attention sur Sasuke et Hinata. Sasuke en raison de toutes les histoires qu'il avait entendu à propos des Uchiha, et Hinata parce qu'il avait vu là une occasion en or de lui faire du mal en toute impunité, voir même de la tuer. Puis il y avait eu le match opposant Gaara à Lee, et bien que Neji ne pensait alors toujours pas Lee capable de devenir un jour un véritable ninja, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié de voir son coéquipier se faire blesser de cette manière. Et quand bien même il n'en avait rien laissé paraître, il s'était mit à haïr Gaara. A vrai dire, il n'avait partagé son sentiment qu'à Gai et Tenten, et c'était peut-être la seule raison qui avait poussé Tenten à l'aider à s'entraîner pour le combat suivant. Neji savait que Tenten n'avait pas apprécié la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve envers sa cousine, mais elle avait été encore plus furieuse contre Gaara. Neji avait fortement douté que Lee puisse un jour pleinement de ses blessures, et après tout, il était un shinobi de Konoha. Il avait eu la ferme intention de faire payer cet affront à Gaara, mais Naruto avait déjoué ses plans. Neji s'était longtemps dit que s'il n'avait pas autant dédaigné les progrès de Naruto en faveur d'autres préoccupations, il n'aurait peut-être pas perdu le combat ce jour-là.

Neji se défit de ses rêveries en voyant le sable s'écouler de la gourde de Gaara et venir onduler autour de Kankuro et Temari d'un air menaçant. Le Yondaime lança un regard noir à son plus jeune fils.

« Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. » Dit-il simplement.

« Je me souviens. Je ne les tuerai pas tant qu'ils ne se mettront pas en travers de mon chemin. Je voulais juste m'assurer que les choses soient bien claires. » Gaara lorgna Kankuro un instant, avant de se tourner vers Temari, puis vers Baki. Ce dernier s'était avancé devant ses deux élèves, et soutenait le regard de Gaara.

Le Yondaime adressa un léger signe de tête à Baki, qui ne quitta pas Gaara des yeux un seul instant, puis s'éloigna, laissant la nouvelle équipe se débrouiller toute seule.

« Souhaites-tu devenir un shinobi ? » Demanda Baki.

Gaara plissa les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? »

« Une question tout à fait ordinaire. Réponds-moi. »

« Mon seul but est de tuer. La seule manière de tuer sans avoir constamment mon père sur le dos est de devenir shinobi. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici. » Déclara Gaara.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de raison pour laquelle un homme devient un shinobi. » Commenta Baki.

Gaara le regarda avec dédain. « Aucun d'entre vous ne me considère comme un être humain. Alors pourquoi devrais-je me considérer comme tel ? »

Temari cilla, et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Baki l'interrompit d'un regard. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Gaara. « Tu vas venir avec nous. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, à tous les trois. Peut-être que lorsque ce sera fait, tu comprendras. »

Tous les quatre sortirent dans le désert, Kankuro et Temari restant aussi proches que possible de Baki comme deux agneaux effrayés, et Gaara les suivant un peu plus loin, semblable à un loup entrant dans une bergerie. Il y avait suffisamment de tension dans l'air pour que Neji lui-même se sente nerveux, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple souvenir.

Ils atteignirent enfin un village basé sur une oasis, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Les bâtiments étaient vides, les portes claquaient au vent. De temps en temps, on pouvait entendre le bourdonnement d'un insecte ou le grattement d'un rat du désert à la recherche de nourriture.

La gourde de Gaara s'ouvrit de nouveau et le sable se répandit aux pieds des trois autres ninjas. Kankuro fut le premier à s'en apercevoir et bondit sur le côté avec un cri de surprise.

Baki se retourna et regarda sombrement Gaara. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Je ne vais pas me laisser entraîner dans un piège. Cet endroit est désert. Il n'y a certainement aucune mission à accomplir ici. » Répondit Gaara.

« Wow, je ne pensais pas que tu étais parano à ce point, pauvre abruti. » Kankuro fut secoué d'un rire nerveux. « Baki est notre professeur il est là pour nous enseigner quelque chose ! »

Gaara lui jeta un regard noir et le sable s'élança à vive allure. Kankuro poussa un cri lorsque le projectile le percuta en pleine poitrine et l'envoya voler quelques mètres plus loin.

Baki se tendit, mais Gaara s'arrêta là. Il se contenta de toiser Kankuro d'un air mauvais. « Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Il n'y aura pas de second avertissement. »

Kankuro allait manifestement répliquer quelque chose, mais Baki le rejoignit et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. « Ca suffit. Surveille ton langage. »

Neji ne put qu'admirer le self-control du Jonin. S'il n'était pas conscient de la véritable menace que représentait Gaara, il aurait pu croire que Baki venait simplement de réprimander son élève pour des paroles déplacées.

Baki se tenait à présent au centre du village. Il contempla ses élèves un bref instant. Temari et Kankuro le regardaient avec attention. Gaara, lui, demeurait immobile et ne donnait pas le moindre indice quant à son état d'esprit actuel.

« Il y a de ça plusieurs années, ce village était un point d'escale entre notre ville et le Pays du Feu. Il s'agissait d'un village petit, mais prospère. Mais cette prospérité finit par attirer des bandits, et les habitants demandèrent de l'aide à Suna. Etant donné qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple attaque de bandits, le Kazekage envoya une équipe de Genin plutôt jeune, mais prometteuse. Malheureusement, ils découvrirent que le leader des bandits était un shinobi renégat de rang S, bien trop puissants pour leurs propres capacités. Deux des Genin tombèrent au combat, et le Jonin de l'équipe ordonna au dernier d'aller chercher des renforts à Suna. Le Genin n'obéit pas. Il refusait d'abandonner son professeur. Il considérait le fait de laisser son maître, qu'il voyait comme une figure paternelle, comme une véritable trahison. Il resta donc à ses côtés, et fut tué. Le Jonin finit par mourir à son tour. Et une fois que le shinobi renégat en eut fini avec eux, il massacra le reste des villageois pour avoir osé s'opposer à lui et réclamer de l'aide. »

Baki marqua une pause et regarda de nouveau ses élèves. Temari et Kankuro le fixaient avec de grands yeux. Gaara n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Un village tout entier et une équipe de shinobi qui avait l'avenir devant elle sont partis en fumée à cause de l'égoïsme d'un seul d'entre eux. Les gens disent que les ninjas sont de simples outils. C'est faux, même si vous vous poserez certainement cette question plus d'une fois lorsque que vous grandirez. Les autres shinobi du Sable le diront également, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'aucun autre village ninja au monde n'est semblable au nôtre. Nous ne sommes pas que des outils. Nous sommes des protecteurs. Nous possédons en nous l'héritage d'hommes qui sont morts pour la survie de leur peuple, et c'est cette philosophie que doit suivre chaque shinobi de Suna. Vous pouvez apprécier vos coéquipiers, vous avez même le droit de les aimer, de les appeler mon frère ou ma sœur, mais en aucun cas vous ne pourrez vous permettre de placer la vie d'un autre shinobi avant celle d'un civil. Nous devons tout faire pour mener nos missions à bien, non pas pour la gloire, mais pour apporter nourriture et prospérité à nos villageois, pour assurer leur sécurité. Nous nous battons jusqu'à la fin, pas pour l'honneur, mais pour notre peuple. Notre but principale est de protéger les habitants de notre pays, et un ninja qui ne respecte pas cette règle est un moins que rien. Tout shinobi qui choisit la vie de ses équipiers plutôt que celles des gens qu'il a juré de protéger n'est qu'un misérable égoïste. Les shinobi de Konoha, nos plus proches voisins, ont un point de vue diamétralement opposé au nôtre, mais c'est tout simplement parce que le Pays du Feu est plus facile à vivre. Leurs terres ne sont pas aussi rudes que celles du Vent, elles sont riches et fertiles, c'est pourquoi ils peuvent se permettre de balancer ce genre de propos idéalistes. N'oubliez jamais ceci, où que vous soyez, et quoi qu'il arrive, vous devez tout faire pour protéger votre peuple. »

« Alors nous ne devons pas nous entraider si l'un de nous est en difficulté ? » Demanda Temari.

Baki secoua la tête. « Si vous pouvez sauver une vie sans compromettre le succès de la mission, bien sûr que vous devez vous entraider. Je ne veux pas que vous traitiez vos camarades comme des entités négligeables, mais que vous soyez pleinement conscients de vos priorités. C'est compris ? »

« Oui monsieur ! » S'exclamèrent Temari et Kankuro à l'unisson. Gaara se contenta d'un simple regard.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier du fait que je veuille vous venir en aide. » Cracha Gaara. « Je me fiche bien de ce qui peut vous arriver. » Sur ces mots, il leur tourna le dos et s'en alla en direction de Suna sans les attendre.

Baki poussa un long soupir et secoua la tête. « J'imagine que je me suis montré un peu trop optimiste. J'avais espéré pouvoir l'atteindre un minimum. »

« Comme si c'était possible. » Grogna Kankuro.

Neji soupira. Curieusement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de considérer que leur vision du devoir d'un shinobi soit compréhensible. Bien sûr, Gai, comme la majorité des ninjas de Konoha, vantait le mérite de l'esprit d'équipe et de la solidarité comme une sorte de religion, et bien que Neji lui-même ne soit pas aussi bruyant et expansif que certaines personnes de son entourage, cet idéal était également ancré en lui. Il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée d'abandonner un shinobi de Konoha après tout, il avait beau se ficher de Sasuke, il était lui aussi parti à sa recherche sans la moindre hésitation. Pourtant, Kankuro et Temari n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir été touchés par les paroles de Baki, Neji aussi saisissait son point de vue. Il savait cependant qu'il ne serait jamais capable de placer la réussite d'une mission avant la vie de l'un de ses camarades. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de comprendre le mode de pensée des shinobi du Sable. Un peu mieux, du moins.

Sa vue commença à se brouiller, et Neji se raidit. Il savait qu'il serait bientôt temps de se remettre au travail. Il n'allait pas abandonner Kankuro. Il sourit intérieurement. Dans un certain sens, il satisfaisait les deux philosophies. Neji considérait à présent Kankuro comme un équipier, mais sa mission actuelle était de rester à ses côtés. Ne lui avait-on pas donné pour instruction de le surveiller ?

Bien malgré lui, la situation le fit sourire.

* * *

Neji se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne et une douleur fulgurante à la jambe. Il poussa un gémissement et tenta de se redresser avec difficulté. Il se frotta la tête et sentit une puissante nausée l'envahir en réalisant qui saignait abondamment. Il regarda sa main, mais il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait néanmoins sentir le liquide poisseux dégouliner le long de ses doigts.

Il grogna et activa son Byakugan. A présent en mesure de voir dans la pénombre, il scanna l'état de son corps. Il avait effectivement une blessure à la tête, mais rien de trop conséquent. Il était loin d'être médecin, mais se demanda s'il n'avait pas subi une commotion cérébrale. Sa vision était légèrement floue. Il étudia le reste de son corps et constata qu'une roche s'était écrasée sur sa jambe. Une observation un peu plus poussé lui indiqua qu'elle était fracturée. Parfait.

Où était Kankuro ? Il regarda un peu plus loin et repéra les pirates en train de quitter l'île. Il affuta un peu plus son regard et aperçut l'un des navires un peu plus loin, mettant le cap vers l'Ouest. Prit d'une intuition soudaine, il se concentra davantage et se renfrogna soudain. Dans les cales du vaisseau se trouvait Kankuro, l'air malade comme un chien, enchaîné au sol et manifestement incapable de bouger. Neji pouvait même apercevoir la délicate chaînette d'argent attachée autour de son cou.

Neji avait beau savoir pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais le rejoindre dans son état, il devait au moins essayer. Luttant contre la douleur, il dégagea le rocher qui lui retenait la jambe. Il attrapa son sac et en sortit quelques rouleaux. Il savait que Tenten avait pour habitude d'y ranger certaines de ses affaires, et Neji en cherchait une en particulier. Il activa le parchemin et un bâton de métal apparut. Il s'agissait techniquement d'une arme, mais cette fois, Neji avait l'intention de lui trouver une autre utilité. Le bâton pouvait se diviser en plusieurs parties. Il détacha les deux plus petites parties, et les positionna en parallèle le long de sa jambe. Il fouilla de nouveau dans son sac, y sortit quelques bandages et les enroula fermement autour de sa jambe et des deux tiges afin de se confectionner une atèle rudimentaire. Il utilisa la dernière partie du bâton en guise de béquille.

Neji serra les dents. Se mettre debout s'avérait être un véritable défi. Il parvint enfin à tenir sur ses pieds et se tourna vers la brèche. Se concentrant pour ignorer la douleur, il diffusa du chakra dans sa main et le relâcha sur les roches qui lui bloquaient le passage, les faisant exploser d'un seul coup.

Son Byakugan lui indiqua qu'il était seul dans la grotte, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Neji ne se sentait pas vraiment en mesure de combattre une armée de pirate à lui tout seul. Il poussa un soupir et se traîna en avant. Il était libre, mais que devait-il faire à présent ?

« Eh bien, eh bien, je vois que tu es encore en vie ! Et tu as même réussi à te sortir de là. Intéressant. »

Neji tressaillit de surprise. « J'ai du me cogner plus fort que je ne pensais. »

« N'importe quoi. Comment pourrais-tu ne pas connaître la force du choc que tu as reçu? C'est ta tête, non? »

« Qui est là? Pourquoi je peux vous comprendre? Où êtes-vous ? » Neji commençait à se sentir de plus en plus nerveux. Il ne voyait personne! Son Byakugan n'avait-il pas su repérer un quelconque ennemi invisible?

« Karmath. Je suis capable d'apprendre n'importe quelle langue simplement en l'écoutant. Je suis juste à côté de ton pied gauche. »

Neji baissa les yeux. « Tout ce que je vois, c'est une pile de trésors ! Qu'est-ce que tu es, une pièce d'or qui parle ? »

« Eh, pas loin. Tu vois le joyau bleu à côté des pièces et du cochon en céramique ? Enfin, je crois que c'est de la céramique. »

Neji regarda de nouveau et aperçut en effet une grosse pierre rectangulaire posée à côté d'une statuette en céramique. Ou du moins, ce qui était probablement de la céramique. Pourquoi y avait-il un cochon en céramique dans… Neji secoua la tête. Son esprit divaguait un peu trop. Ce devait être à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête.

A sa stupéfaction, Neji vit le bijou s'animer et un œil apparut au centre. Un grand œil vert, semblable à celui d'un lézard, ou d'un chat peut-être. « Salut, je te vois. » Entendit-il.

Neji cligna des yeux. « J'ai dû m'abimer le cerveau. »

« Oh, j'espère que non. J'aurai bien voulu que nous nous aidions mutuellement, mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver en compagnie d'un demeuré. Peut-être qu'une démonstration un peu plus éloquente te rassurerait un peu ? » Le joyau s'illumina et une fumée bleue s'en dégagea. Neji recula brusquement et manqua de basculer en arrière à cause de sa jambe cassée. La fumée commença à s'épaissir. La forme qu'elle prenait était complètement étrangère à Neji. La créature vaporeuse qui lui faisait face possédait un corps épais et puissant, quatre larges pattes et une longue queue. Ses deux grandes ailes atteignaient les deux extrémités de la caverne. Puis la fumée s'évapora.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » Demanda Neji à la pierre.

« Une simple projection, je suis un peu plus solide que ça sous ma véritable forme. Plus beau, aussi. » Répondit la gemme.

« Pourrais-tu être un peu plus précis ? Qu'est-ce que tu es, exactement ? »

« Un dragon, imbécile. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais vu ? »

« Non. » Répondit Neji.

« Ah, tu n'es pas stupide alors, juste ignorant. A moins que tu ne sois vraiment stupide. Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien vif d'esprit. »

« J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter ça. » Répliqua Neji, voyant disparaître son dernier iota de patience. « J'ai un ami à secourir. »

« Oh, attends ! Attends ! Désolé de t'avoir traité d'imbécile! Et d'ignorant aussi, même si tu l'es. Ecoute, je peux t'aider. Tu es ami avec le loup garou aux marionnettes hein ? Je peux t'aider si tu m'aides avant! »

« Pourquoi ferais-tu ça? » Questionna Neji.

« Tu as besoin de moi. Ta jambe est cassée. Et ton pote et déjà certainement à mi-chemin pour les arènes de l'Ouest à présent. C'est là que sont emmenés les loups garous capturés par ces abrutis de pirates. Je l'ai su en écoutant l'une de leurs conversations. Je te vois mal les poursuivre à la nage, et tu ne pourras pas faire grand-chose vu ton état. Moi, je peux t'emmener en volant. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as à y gagner ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu veux faire ça par pure bonté de cœur! »

« Je veux partir avec toi. N'importe où, je m'en fiche. Je ne supporte plus de rester enfermé dans cette foutue grotte, mais je ne peux pas partir. Je suis lié à la pierre, et je ne peux en sortir que pendant un temps limité. Sans personne pour me transporter, je finirais par faire tomber la gemme dans l'océan, au sommet d'une montagne ou que sais-je encore. Je veux voir autre chose que cet endroit. Emmène-moi avec toi et je t'aiderai. Je te le promets. »

« Si tu voulais tellement partir, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas manifesté auprès des pirates? »

« Non mais tu les as senti ? Tu les as entendus ? Je préfère mourir que de finir entre les mains d'un pirate ! J'ai un minimum d'amour-propre, tu sais! Toi au moins, tu ne pues pas. »

Neji avait du mal à croire en la sincérité de la créature, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne pouvait pas courir le risque de traverser la mer à pied et de finir à court de chakra en plein milieu de l'océan.

« Très bien. Je suis d'accord pour le moment. »

« Pas pour le moment. Ca m'ennuie de te le dire, mais une fois que tu m'auras prit et accepté de te servir de mes pouvoirs, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière. A moins que quelqu'un d'autre finisse par s'emparer de moi, je te collerais jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer cette idée. » Grogna Neji.

« Tu sais ce qu'ils font aux loups garous dans les arènes ? Ils leur font combattre des monstres, des animaux et des hommes avec des lances. Et ils continuent jusqu'à la mort de la pauvre bête. Ils aiment les voir mourir. Ca les amuse. Tu as vraiment l'intention de laisser ton loup garou dans ce merdier? »

Neji fronça les sourcils, mais ne sut quoi faire d'autre. Il s'approcha finalement de la gemme bleue. « Il s'appelle Kankuro, et il n'est pas mon loup garou. Il n'est pas à moi. Il ne m'appartient pas. »

« Comme c'est mignon. Tu as un nom gamin? »

« Neji Hyuga. » Répondit Neji en se saisissant de la gemme. A peine l'eut-il touchée qu'elle se mit à produire des flammes bleutées. Le feu remonta le long du bras de Neji pour parcourir son corps tout entier, mais il ne ressentit pas la moindre douleur. La sensation était… indescriptible, mais elle disparut dès que les flammes s'évanouirent.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis Karmath. A présent, es-tu prêt à aller sauver ton loup garou ? »

« Il n'est pas à moi, arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! »

« Ouais ouais, c'est ça. » Répondit Karmath.

Neji avait le sentiment d'avoir commit une grosse erreur.


	59. Vol

**Chapitre Cinquante Neuf**

**Vol**

Neji se contenta tout d'abord d'ignorer la pierre qu'il transportait. Il avait encore plusieurs choses à faire avant de partir avec le dragon. En premier lieu, il devait s'occuper des pantins de Kankuro. Il n'avait jamais aimé ces choses, elles étaient sinistres, en particulier Karasu avec les étranges claquements de ses articulations. Mais il savait qu'elles étaient importantes pour Kankuro. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être marionnettiste sans marionnettes. Après avoir déambulé un peu entre les piles de joyaux, Neji retrouva enfin les rouleaux d'invocation des pantins.

« Tu cherches un beau souvenir ? » Demanda le dragon.

« Non, j'essaie de comprendre comment ces trucs fonctionnent. » Répondit Neji. Ses yeux passèrent des marionnettes aux parchemins. Ils connaissaient les bases du stockage d'équipement à l'aide de rouleaux, mais pas pour des objets aussi conséquents. Il soupira et secoua la tête. Il n'allait certainement pas être capable de deviner tout cela maintenant, et le temps pressait. Neji regarda autour de lui et repéra deux tapis luxueux dans un coin de la grotte. Il boitilla jusqu'à eux et entreprit de les enrouler autour des pantins.

« Es-tu seulement conscient du prix de ces carpettes ? »

« Je m'en fiche royalement. Elles feront l'affaire. » Répliqua Neji en sortant du fil de son sac et attachant les deux tapis solidement. Le fil était résistant et devrait tenir bon. Il devra penser à s'excuser auprès de Tenten pour avoir râlé à chaque fois que celle-ci se permettait d'encombrer son sac. Il serra les fils au maximum, s'assurant qu'ils ne risqueraient pas de se détendre.

« Tu as l'intention de prendre une grosse part du trésor ? » Demanda le dragon avec un soupir résigné.

« Non. J'avais juste besoin de ça pour les marionnettes de Kankuro. » Expliqua Neji avec toute la patience dont il pouvait faire preuve.

« Tu t'inquiète vraiment pour le clébard, hein ? » Dit Karmath, amusé. Neji préféra ne rien répondre. Il avait mieux à faire.

« Bon. » Déclara Neji une fois qu'il eut fini. « Et si on sortait d'ici ? »

« Sais-tu ce qu'est une dimension ? »

Neji baissa les yeux sur la gemme. « Comme celles d'une figure géométrique? »

« Plus ou moins. Comment t'expliquer ça... Ce monde, et l'espace qui l'entoure est un univers possédant ses propres lois et ses propres codes. Imagine un sac de billes. Chacune de ses billes contient un univers, avec son propre espace, ses propres planètes et les peuples qui y évoluent. Tu me suis ? »

« A peu près. » Répondit Neji, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il entendait par 'espace'. Il supposa qu'il devait s'agir de vide.

« Je vis dans une sorte de dimension miniature, une version plus petite du véritable univers. Un peu comme cette île, flottant dans le néant. Cependant, les dragons ont la capacité de transférer une partie de leur pouvoir et de leur énergie par le biais d'Aether, jusqu'à n'importe quel autre monde qui possède la pierre. »

« Okay, en quoi ça va nous aider ? » Grommela Neji.

Karmath poussa un soupir. « Je peux me manifester dans ton monde de plusieurs façons. Les… autres dragons apparaissent lorsque ceux qui les transportent prononcent des phrases bien spécifiques. Tu as besoin que j'apparaisse ici dans ma forme originelle pour que je puisse te t'emmener en volant. Mais ce sera la manière la plus rapide de drainer toute mon énergie. Une fois que mes forces se seront épuisées, je serais obligé de retourner dans ma dimension, même si je serais toujours capable de voir à travers la gemme. »

« Eh bien sors d'ici alors. » Répondit Neji. « Nous devons partir maintenant! »

Le dragon éclata de rire. « Wow, tu as trouvé la première phrase du premier coup ! »

Neji arqua un sourcil. « C'est juste 'Sors d'ici' ? Ce n'était pas bien compliqué ! »

Le dragon ne répondit pas. La fumée bleue emplit de nouveau la pièce, mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de flotter dans les airs, elle se dissipa pour laisser apparaitre une sorte d'immense lézard. Les yeux de Neji s'écarquillèrent. Il était large, presque autant que les portes principales du village de Konoha, et à peu près aussi grand qu'une maison. Et c'était sans compter ses ailes, dons l'envergure mesuraient près du double de son corps. Son cou et sa queue étaient particulièrement longs. Sa tête était fine et pointue, relativement similaire à celle des lézards qu'il avait mangé dans le désert. A dire vrai, si l'on oubliait les ailes, la créature n'était rien de plus qu'un gros lézard bleu au long cou. Cependant, après une observation un peu plus poussée, Neji chassa cette première impression de sa tête. Ses pattes avant étaient longues et musclées, et celles de l'arrière étaient encore plus imposantes, mais un peu plus courtes. De fait, la créature se dressait plus fièrement qu'un simple lézard se traînant ventre à terre. Et sa tête était dotée de deux longues cornes.

« Bien, tu n'as plus qu'à grimper et on est parti. » Annonça le dragon.

Neji attrapa les marionnettes et bondit sur le dos de la créature. Karmath tressaillit légèrement et tourna la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, surpris par une telle agilité. Le dragon regarda le garçon installer solidement les deux pantins enroulés dans leurs tapis. Neji repéra un petit creux dans le dos du dragon où les écailles formaient une sorte de moitié d'ovale pour s'aplatir ensuite. On aurait presque dit une sorte de selle, ou du moins un emplacement prévu pour une selle. Neji coinça les deux tapis dans le creux. Il fixa ensuite un nouveau morceau de fil de fer aux tapis, se laissa glisser le long du ventre du dragon, passa sous lui et sauta de nouveau de l'autre côté. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop exposer sa jambe blessée, et se contenta même un moment de sautiller sur son pied valide afin d'éviter tout contact avec le sol. Karmath l'observa d'un air perplexe.

« Tu as fini ? » Demanda-t-il enfin.

« Oui. » Neji s'installa dans le creux sur le dos du dragon et diffusa légèrement son chakra dans ses mains afin d'adhérer un peu plus à sa prise.

Karmath fronça le nez. « Ca chatouille. »

« Ce n'était pas toi qui disait qu'on avait pas de temps à perdre? Décolle. » Répliqua Neji.

Karmath rit, se baissa légèrement et attrapa une poignée de pièces entre ses griffes et la fourra entre les mains de Neji. « Je ne suis pas avide de nature, mais on pourrait avoir besoin de ça un de ces jours. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te voir mourir de faim par manque d'argent ! » L'imposante créature se tourna vers l'entrée de la grotte. « Accroche-toi, humain. » Il poussa un grondement sonore et chargea, quelques flammes s'échappant de sa gueule. Alors qu'ils progressaient dans le tunnel, Neji se rendit compte que le plafond de la grotte était dangereusement proche de sa tête. Il raffermit sa prise sur le dragon, sans pour autant quitter le plafond des yeux.

Ils apparurent enfin à la lumière du jour, effrayant au passage un groupe de pirates bien imbibés installés près de l'entrée de la grotte. Karmath rugit en crachant du feu, réduisant les hommes en pièces dans son sillage. Avec un dernier grondement, il s'élança dans les airs et battit l'air de ses deux grandes ailes. Neji sentit une douleur aigue lui traverser la jambe, mais ne dit rien et serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, de toutes manières.

Neji n'avait pas du tout apprécié sa première expérience dans les airs en compagnie de Temari, à cause de l'instabilité de l'éventail, de la vitesse, et de la désagréable sensation de se trouver sur une surface particulièrement fine à très haute altitude. Cette fois-ci, les choses étaient un peu différentes. Bien sûr, la carrure de Karmath semblait plus digne de confiance qu'un simple éventail, mais les courants aériens semblaient l'affecter davantage. Toutes ses turbulences n'étaient pas des plus rassurantes, et Neji eut la soudaine envie de redescendre sur le champ. Son Byakugan, qui lui permettait de voir le paysage défiler à toute vitesse sous eux en même temps que les nuages se rapprochant de plus en plus au dessus de leurs têtes, ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se détendre.

Karmath continuait de gagner en altitude, et Neji crut un instant qu'il allait se sentir mal. Mais au bout d'un moment, le dragon étendit ses ailes et se laissa doucement porter par le vent.

« Ils se dirigent vers l'Ouest ! » Cria Neji.

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

Neji grogna. « Déjà parce que tu me l'as dit dans la grotte ! Et ensuite parce que je peux voir leur bateau ! »

« Impossible ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es capable de les voir de là où on est ! » Répliqua Karmath.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai les yeux aussi pâles, dragon ? » Demanda Neji.

« Je me suis dit que tu devais être aveugle, ou un truc du genre. » Gloussa Karmath.

« C'est une capacité héréditaire, je peux voir ce qui se passe à des kilomètres. » Neji n'allait pas se fatiguer à lui parler de chakra, pas pour le moment du moins. Autant garder ça pour plus tard.

« Hmmph. » Grommela Karmath. « Si tu le dis. » Cependant, il ne prit pas le cap à l'Ouest, mais plus vers le Sud-ouest.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » Grogna Neji.

« Je me dirige vers une terre. J'ai besoin de courants chauds pour rester en altitude, et je vais avoir du mal à en trouver par ici. Et je n'ai aucune envie de tomber dans l'océan lorsque je retournerai dans ma gemme. Au moins, sur terre, je ne pourrais pas couler ! »

« A moins que tu ne tombes dans un marais. » Lui fit remarquer Neji.

« Oh, la ferme. Je te signale que c'est moi qui me tape tout le boulot pour le moment ! Contente-toi donc de regarder le paysage! »

Neji se redressa et rangea l'or que lui avait confié le dragon au fond de son sac. Il repensa à la bourse que Sticks avait offerte à Kankuro avant leur départ et se demanda où celle-ci pouvait bien se trouver à présent. Elle était probablement restée dans le bateau des marins ou encore perdue quelque part sur l'île. Neji haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit. Il nota avec agacement que le dragon avait plutôt été de bon conseil sur ce coup là. Il se devait au moins de lui accorder ça. Jetant un dernier regard en direction de l'île, il remarqua un homme manifestement en train de tempêter et de hurler parmi le reste des pirates. Neji grimaça en voyant l'homme, le leader probablement, trancher la gorge de l'un des pirates dans un excès de rage. Neji détourna la tête lorsque l'île commença à devenir trop éloignée pour lui permettre de voir clairement. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas faire grand-chose pour cela non plus. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les pirates ne cherchent pas à se lancer à leur poursuite.

Environ deux heures avaient déjà dû passer depuis le décollage, et Neji commença sérieusement à douter pour sa survie. De temps à autres, les ailes du dragon se mettaient à battre vigoureusement, et Neji aurait alors tout aussi bien pu se trouver dans une chambre de torture. Sa jambe le faisait cruellement souffrir, et il pouvait sentir la fracture s'aggraver un peu plus à chaque secousse. De légers spasmes de douleur remontaient petit à petit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Plus jamais Neji ne se plaindrait des entraînements de Gai. Il avait su renforcer sa résistance, pas autant que celle de Lee, mais Neji était convaincu que sans tous ces entraînements, la situation aurait été bien pire. Il commença également à faire froid à cause de tout ce vent, et il sentit son rhume remonter à la surface. Son nez se mit à le démanger et il toussa de nouveau. Il commença à se dire que voler à dos de dragon dans une atmosphère aussi humide n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire lorsqu'on venait à peine de se remettre d'un mauvais rhume. Sa poitrine commença à le brûler.

Neji se redressa soudain et réactiva son Byakugan. « J'aperçois le rivage on devrait pouvoir l'atteindre dans une bonne trentaine de minutes. » Il grimaça légèrement.

Karmath tourna la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. « Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. »

« Je sais. » Répondit Neji. « Et toi, tu tiens? »

Karmath cligna des yeux de surprise. « Je vais y arriver. » Dit-il simplement. Néanmoins, le battement de ses ailes se fit plus violent et il accéléra l'allure. Neji siffla de douleur en sentant les os de sa fracture s'entrechoquer et se demanda s'il parviendrait à marcher correctement après ça.

La terre apparut enfin à l'œil nu. A l'aide de son Byakugan, Neji aperçut une étrange forêt à l'Est, plus verte et luxuriante que toutes celles qu'il avait connu jusque là. Des lianes s'enroulaient autour des arbres, et à moins que ce ne soit que le fruit de son imagination, il remarqua un certain mouvement dans les feuillages. Il détourna son attention de la forêt, regarda vers l'Ouest et repéra plusieurs plaines séparées par des arbres, puis une petite mer intérieur, et encore un peu plus à l'Ouest, une chaîne de montagnes. Neji se remémora les questions qu'avait posées la sorcière ce jour-là, en haut de la falaise. Il en conclut que cette forêt devait être ce que Cassudina avait appelé la Terre des Arbres Tortueux, et ces montagnes devaient être, si sa mémoire était bonne, la limite que jamais aucun shinobi n'avait encore franchie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il se trouvait donc à partir de maintenant dans un territoire parfaitement inconnu.

Neji resserra sa prise sur les écailles devant lui alors que le dragon descendait vers les montagnes. Celles-ci étaient hautes et pointues, comme une rangée de crocs. Leurs sommets étaient recouverts de neige et l'air se fit soudain beaucoup plus froid. Neji scanna les montagnes à la recherche d'un abri. Il finit par repérer une petite grotte.

« Tourne vers la gauche et descends un peu. » Dit-il. « J'ai trouvé une grotte. »

Karmath hocha la tête et s'élança vers la grotte en question. Ses pattes percutèrent le sol avec violence et ses ailes se replièrent gracieusement.

Neji grogna et s'apprêta à sauter à terre, mais Karmath tourna la tête et d'un mouvement vif, le happa dans sa gueule.

Neji poussa un cri et frappa le dragon au niveau du palais. Karmath grimaça, mais ne le relâcha pas. Il baissa lentement la tête et déposa délicatement Neji au sol.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Il est temps d'arrêter de jouer les durs. Je vois bien que tu es à bout de force ! Ne bouge pas. » Karmath grogna d'un air agacé et ressortit de la grotte en grommelant quelque chose à propos de crétins d'humains. De 'démangeaisons' aussi, peut-être.

Neji resta un moment sans bouger, se demandant ce que ce lézard avait l'intention de faire. Il comprit rapidement lorsqu'il fut de retour. Neji se retint de rire en voyant l'énorme bête trottiner dans la neige, la gueule encombrée de branches d'arbres. On aurait dit un chien rapportant un bâton à son maître !

Karmath laissa les branches tomber sur le sol de la grotte et les rassembla en tas. D'un souffle léger mais précis, il alluma le bois. De grandes flammes s'élevèrent et commencèrent à diffuser leur chaleur dans l'abri.

Neji lança au dragon un regard ahuri. « Merci. » Il sortit un rouleau de son sac et fit apparaitre une couverture. Il l'enroula autour de lui et se rapprocha du feu autant qu'il le pu. Il commençait déjà à se sentir mieux.

« Tu es une sacrée tête de nœud, sérieusement. » Marmonna Karmath d'un air irrité en mordillant le fil de fer autour de lui, tentant de s'en débarrasser. « Et j'en ai marre de ce truc ! »

« Ca te fait mal ? » Demanda Neji.

« Non, c'est juste très humiliant. »

Neji rit doucement. « Tu t'en remettras. »

« Les humains sont vraiment pénibles. »

« Attends donc de rencontrer Gai-sensei. Je peux t'assurer que tu ne trouveras plus aussi stupide et pénible. »

« Oh, tu veux dire qu'il y a pire que toi ? » Grogna Karmath.

« Tu n'as pas idée. » Répondit Neji. Il commençait à se sentir vaseux. Peut-être était-ce dû à la chaleur.

« Dors, imbécile. » La voix de Karmath sonnait bizarrement. Etait-ce simplement dû à la fatigue ou le dragon était-il en train de... se dissiper ? Il devenait de plus en plus transparent. « Même depuis la gemme, je veillerai sur toi. »

Neji aurait bien voulu lui répliquer que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui allait le rassurer, mais il ne put lutter une seconde de plus contre le sommeil.

* * *

Neji flottait tranquillement pendant que le Yondaime, Baki, Temari et Kankuro filaient à travers les dunes. Neji crut même reconnaître les lieux. Ca ressemblait clairement à la zone où ils avaient rencontré les Aigles Chasseurs.

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, un groupe de cavaliers apparurent au loin, galopant droit sur les shinobi. Neji plissa les yeux et reconnut Jhimey, l'oncle de Kankuro, Katsu, la dresseuse de chevaux, et ce qui ressemblait à une version plus jeune de ce taré de Maro. Mais qui étaient les deux autres ? Il devait s'agir de deux jeunes filles, dans les treize ans peut-être. Mis à part leurs yeux, elles se ressemblaient énormément. Ceux de la première étaient aussi verts que ceux de Jhimey, tandis que la seconde était clairement dotée des prunelles pâles des Hyuga.

« Frangin ! » S'écria Jhimey en sautant de son cheval. Il enlaça le Yondaime dans ses bras, qui se raidit immédiatement et serra les poings, visiblement mal à l'aise. Neji ne put vraiment le blâmer pour cela. Contrairement aux Iifernatis, peu de ninjas appréciaient ce genre de contact.

« Bonjour Jhimey. » Répondit le Yondaime en faisant appel à toute la patience dont il était capable.

« Et comment se portent ma nièce et mon neveu, hein ? » Jhimey se baissa et fit subir à Kankuro le même traitement qu'au Yondaime. Neji fut amusé de voir que le garçon réagissait presque de la même manière que son père, bien qu'il ne serra pas les poings. Jhimey enlaça Temari à son tour. La fillette se montra un peu moins tendue que les deux autres.

« Le p'tit loup ressemble toujours plus un ninja qu'autre chose. » Dit la jeune fille aux yeux verts. « Viens donc faire un gros bisou à ta cousine, Kanky ! »

« Même pas en rêve, Shrillia ! » Kankuro partit se cacher derrière Temari. « Sauve-moi ! »

« Aww, le pauvre petit ninja a peur des bisous ! » La fille aux yeux laiteux éclata de rire.

« Shrillia, Uama, ne soyez pas méchantes. » Dit Katsu en s'approchant des plus jeunes.

« Hey, s'il doit rester avec nous, il va bien devoir devenir un peu plus Iifernati ! » S'écria Maro depuis son cheval. « Comme moi ! Je viens d'avoir mon premier cheval! Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il a? »

Uama pouffa et s'approcha de Maro. D'un geste vif, elle le fit tomber de sa monture et frotta vigoureusement son poing sur le haut de son crâne. Maro se mit à vociférer et cria à son cheval de lui venir en aide. L'animal ne broncha pas et se contenta de lui lancer un regard amusé.

« Heh, je pourrai même te battre à la course avec un poids attaché au pied ! » Kankuro s'écarta de sa sœur. « Un cheval ne peut rien faire contre un shinobi ! »

« Lâche-moi, Uama ! » Maro se dégagea de l'emprise de la jeune fille et remonta sur son cheval. « Je te prends quand tu veux! »

« Oh, si vous insistez! » Grommela Shrillia. « Okay. » Elle fit face aux deux garçons et traça une ligne dans le sable du bout du pied. « A vos marques, messieurs, je compte jusqu'à trois. » Elle attendit que Maro place son cheval sur la ligne et que Kankuro se mette en position à son tour. « Un, deux, trois ! » S'écria-t-elle, et les deux garçons s'élancèrent.

Temari roula des yeux. « Les mecs. »

« Ils resteront comme ça toute leur vie, les filles. N'oubliez jamais ça. » Commenta Katsu avec un sourire attendri. « Comment vas-tu, Chaton ? » Elle se tourna vers Temari.

Temari haussa les épaules. « Ca va, Tante Katsu. » Dit-elle en regardant son frère et son cousin s'éloigner.

« Ca ne t'ennuie pas qu'il soit le seul à rester avec nous ? » Demanda Katsu.

« Non. » Répondit Temari. « Je t'aime beaucoup, et j'aime beaucoup la tribu, mais je préfère être à la maison plutôt que de rester dehors avec les lézards et les scorpions. » Elle fit la moue.

Katsu poussa un soupir. « Je comprends, ma chérie, je comprends. »

Neji regarda avec amusement Kankuro passer de nouveau la ligne de départ avec un long dérapage, quelques secondes avant Maro. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement de frustration. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Neji tiqua sur le fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la rage clairement hostile qu'il associait au jeune homme, mais simplement du cri de déception d'un petit garçon ayant perdu un défi.

« Bon, il est temps de partir. » Déclara froidement le Yondaime. Jhimey adressa un regard peiné à son frère, mais celui-ci ne le vit pas ou ne s'en soucia pas. Il se contenta de s'éloigner, et Jhimey le suivit avec un soupir. Le reste du groupe leur emboitèrent le pas. Baki et Katsu restèrent plutôt silencieux, et les plus jeunes se regroupèrent de leur côté, bavardant tranquillement et laissant échapper un rire de temps à autres. C'était la première fois que Neji voyait Kankuro aussi détendu en présence de son père. Jusqu'ici, le petit garçon s'était montré soit craintif, soit désespérément en demande de reconnaissance.

Ceci dit, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui préoccupait Neji en cet instant. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir aperçu ces deux filles, qui devaient être des femmes à présent, lors de sa rencontre avec les Aigles Chasseurs. Qu'étaient-elles devenues ? Et si elles étaient réellement les filles de Jhimey, comme il le soupçonnait, pourquoi ne les avait-il pas vues au camp ?

Neji avait le sentiment qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse.


	60. Le Premier Art

**Chapitre Soixante**

**Le Premier Art**

Parfois, dans la nuit, Rock Lee se demandait ce qu'il fabriquait. Ne devrait-il pas agir autrement au lieu de jouer à décoder toutes ces charades ? Ne devrait-il pas sortir d'ici et rejoindre son véritable peuple ? Moreel pouvait bien être son père biologique, il ne ressentait pas de réelle loyauté envers lui. Sa loyauté restera à jamais envers Konoha, et rien ni personne ne pourra changer cela. Et pourtant, Lee était toujours là. Il n'avait pas d'explication logique à cela, et il n'y pensait pas vraiment non plus. Et lorsque ça lui arrivait, ses pensées étaient vite chassées par d'autres préoccupations.

Peut-être devrait-il s'en inquiéter davantage.

Peut-être devrait-il également s'inquiéter du fait que, aux alentours de minuit, il avait l'étrange sensation que quelque chose l'observait. Mais ne ressentant pas la moindre présence ou trace de chakra, il se contentait de l'ignorer. Lee avait appris à détecter le chakra par le biais de longs entraînements rigoureux, mais les gens d'ici en étaient incapables, et aucun d'entre eux ne semblait posséder la moindre goutte de chakra. Peut-être en avaient-ils eut un jour, mais, ne sachant comment s'en servir, cette faculté avait plus ou moins disparue au fil des générations. Du moins, c'était sa théorie. Il ne pouvait néanmoins se débarrasser de cette sensation qui attisait sa nervosité et son appréhension, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une catastrophe ne se déclenche d'un instant à l'autre. N'étant pas du genre à se laisser envahir par ce genre d'émotion négative, Lee ne s'en était pas réellement soucié jusqu'ici, mais lorsque la nuit était noire et silencieuse, il n'était plus aussi facile d'ignorer la sensation de menace imminente. Il tentait également d'oublier les rêves étranges qu'il faisait en ce moment. Des rêves dans lesquels une créature dotée de sabots et de cornes planait au-dessus de son lit avec un large sourire. Ou encore celui dans lequel il avait l'impression de se réveiller et qu'il découvrait un être ressemblant vaguement à un oiseau installée au bout de son lit, lui adressant un signe de tête et faisant claquer son bec. Cependant, la lumière du jour parvenait immanquablement à chasser toutes ces bizarreries de ses pensées.

Lorsque le jour se levait, ou du moins lorsque les rayons du soleil parvenait enfin à percer l'épaisse fumée qui flottait au-dessus de la ville, Lee oubliait toutes ces images dérangeantes et s'attelait à étudier la société de la Fumée. Il y avait beaucoup à apprendre. Leur maudit alphabet mis à part, il y avait l'Histoire du pays, leur 'science' étrange, quelques légendes populaires que Billis considérait comme importante pour sa culture générale -Bien que Lee ne comprenne pas vraiment l'intérêt de connaître des histoires pour enfants à propos de loups et de grand-mères -, et les mathématiques. Cette dernière matière était la seule pour laquelle Lee se sentait véritablement à l'aise, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas bien différente de celle qu'on lui avait enseignée à l'Académie. Où que l'on aille, deux plus deux faisaient toujours quatre, quelque soit la langue. Le seul problème qu'il rencontrait venait des termes utilisés, mais il s'agissait alors davantage d'une lacune de vocabulaire que de mathématique.

« J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, mon garçon. » Annonça Billis lors du troisième jour d'études. Lee se débrouillait plutôt bien jusqu'ici, l'énergie qu'il réservait d'habitude pour ses entraînements quotidiens à présent entièrement dirigée vers ses leçons. Bien que moins motivé par les piles de bouquins que par le travail physique, il savait fournir les efforts nécessaires. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il comprenne davantage le peuple de la Fumée, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

« De quoi s'agit-il, sensei ? » Demanda Lee, tout excité. Il considérait à réellement Billis comme son maître, pas au même niveau que Gai-sensei, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'appeler ainsi. C'était une habitude dont il ne pouvait se défaire et, pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter. Billis ne semblait pas vraiment s'en offusquer, mais Moreel lui jetait un regard soucieux à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ce mot.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, d'ailleurs ? » Avait grommelé Moreel au bout d'un moment.

« Cela signifie professeur. » Répondit Lee, optant pour la traduction la plus simple et la plus directe. Il n'allait pas entrer dans les détails. Tout d'abord parce qu'il doutait que Moreel puisse pleinement saisir la complexité des nombreux suffixes utilisés dans son pays. Et puis… Il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de lui expliquer tout et n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas comme si Moreel avait l'intention d'apprendre sa langue, et d'une certaine manière, Lee le considérait toujours plus ou moins comme un ennemi, bien que cela lui pèse tout les jours un peu plus sur la conscience au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait à le connaître. Cela faisait partie des sujets auxquels Lee préférait éviter de penser.

Billis lui adressa l'un de ses curieux petits sourires. « On ne peut pas vraiment exiger de lui de se défaire de toute son ancienne culture du jour au lendemain. Après tout, je connais un commerçant au coin de la rue qui baragouine de temps en temps quelques mots dans sa langue natale, et ça ne l'empêche pas d'être un homme libre et de posséder sa boutique depuis treize ans maintenant ! »

Moreel n'avait rien ajouté, mais Lee n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il n'était pas satisfait. Il décida de ne pas s'en soucier. Il voulait conserver ses anciennes habitudes autant que possible. Même si au fond de lui, il ne voyait aucune raison de rester ici bien longtemps, il préférait éviter de trop penser aux prochaines étapes, car alors son cerveau commençait à partir dans tous les sens.

« Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, ça pourrait peut-être t'aider sur… certains points. » Billis fronça les sourcils.

Lee l'imita, mais pour une raison différente. L'une des choses qu'il avait le plus de mal à comprendre chez le peuple de la Fumée était leur aversion pour le ninjutsu, ou de n'importe quel type de jutsu d'ailleurs. D'après ce que Billis lui avait appris, il s'agissait de quelque chose d'interdit, de tabou. Le vieil homme n'avait pas vraiment été capable de lui fournir une explication des plus précises, mais ceux de la Fumée considéraient toute sorte de 'magie' comme hautement dangereuse. Lee, qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir manipuler son chakra, ne comprenait pas du tout ce point de vue.

« Je vais te montrer pourquoi nous interdisons la magie. Il existe un musée pas très loin d'ici. Peut-être qu'un petit support visuel pourrait nous aider. » Déclara Billis et lançant à Lee un regard énigmatique. Lorsque que le vieil homme le scrutait de cette façon, Lee avait l'impression qu'il ne le regardait pas réellement, mais qu'il cherchait une autre personne à travers lui. Sa mère peut-être. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

Lee sortit avec Billis. Comme ce dernier l'avait dit, le musée se trouvait juste à quelques pas de la propriété de Moreel. Le bâtiment était imposant et son architecture rappelait un peu celle du tribunal, mis à part le fait que ses piliers étaient ornés de nombreuses gargouilles aux allures étranges.

L'intérieur se divisait en trois différentes ailes, chacune équipée d'un panneau descriptif à l'entrée, que Lee eut un peu de mal à déchiffrer. Le premier à gauche indiquait 'Histoire Naturelle'. Lee ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi il pouvait y avoir une 'Histoire Naturelle' et une 'Histoire Non Naturelle'. L'aile du milieu, qui faisait directement face à l'entrée principale, indiquait 'Science'. Sur le panneau de la dernière était simplement inscrit 'Histoire'.

Lee fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi y a-t-il deux ailes différentes pour l'Histoire ? »

Billis lui sourit. « L'Histoire Naturelle est uniquement basée sur l'évolution de la nature. Dans cette aile sont exposés des squelettes d'animaux, ou d'autres choses de ce genre. »

Lee fit la moue. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt, mais il garda cela dans un coin de sa tête, en cas de besoin.

Il suivit Billis dans l'aile de l'Histoire. Pas celle d'Histoire naturelle, bien que Lee aurait bien voulu voir de quoi il s'agissait de ses propres yeux. Il se rendit compte que l'aile était divisée en plusieurs sections, toutes ornées de plaques indiquant ce qu'on pouvait y trouver et décorées à l'entrée par des sortes de petites expositions, comme pour donner un exemple de ce qui vous attendait à l'intérieur.

Quelque chose attira son regard et il s'arrêta. A l'entrée d'une porte nommée 'Début de l'Empire Esspotiamin' était exposée une carte. Celle-ci, à quelques frontières près, ressemblait clairement aux Terres Shinobi ! Lee se rapprocha afin de l'observer de plus près. La carte était vieille et en lambeaux, et manifestement pleine d'erreurs ! A en croire ces frontières, Le Pays du Vent n'incluait pas uniquement ses propres terres, mais également une bonne partie de celles de la Terre, du Feu, ainsi que quelques îles du Pays de l'Eau.

« J'aurai dû me douter que tu serais intéressé par ça. » Déclara Billis derrière lui.

« Sensei, cette carte est complètement erronée. » Dit Lee.

Billis sourit. « Absolument pas. J'imagine qu'on a le temps de jeter un petit coup d'œil ici. Viens. »

Billis l'invita à entrer dans la pièce, et Lee contempla les différents artefacts autour de lui. Un tambour primitif en peau de bête, des outils anciens taillés dans des os, ou encore une étrange armure confectionnée à partir d'épaisses plaques de bronze. L'imposant plastron était décoré d'un marteau reposant sur un soleil stylisé. Il était placé sur un support de métal imitant la forme d'un corps humain. Sa tête était coiffée d'un casque de bronze orné d'ailes, un casque dont la forme rappelait vaguement celle d'un oiseau, car l'avant ressemblait un peu à un bec. Un symbole y était gravé, représentant une serre de rapace dont les doigts étaient rassemblés à la manière d'un poing prêt à frapper. Lee trouva cela étrange, il doutait que les oiseaux soient capables de faire une telle chose. Un bouclier de métal était posé aux pieds du mannequin, dont les gravures représentaient un aigle déployant ses ailes devant le soleil. Le bouclier était incrusté de gemmes, et le soleil était constellé de pierres dorées tandis que l'aigle arborait deux rubis scintillants en guise d'yeux.

« La Garde de l'Aigle portaient cette armure autrefois. Ils étaient sensés être la garde royale de l'Empereur. » Expliqua Billis avec un sourire. « Aujourd'hui leurs descendants errent dans le désert et se font appeler les Aigles Chasseurs. Vois-tu, le territoire que tu appel Suna faisait partie, et à vrai dire était le lieu de naissance d'un gigantesque empire qui a prospéré il y a environ mille ans. A ce que l'on sait, il s'agissait du tout premier empire au monde. »

« Il n'a pas survécu. » Dit Lee sans se soucier de pointer l'évidence. « Pourquoi? »

« Ah, c'est un grand mystère. Certains disent qu'il a fini par s'effondrer sous son propre poids. D'autres pensent qu'ils ont dû faire face à une série de catastrophes naturelles qu'ils n'ont tout simplement pas pu surmonter. »

Lee jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, quelques peu bouleversé. Il se souvenait vaguement de quelque chose qu'il avait entendu à l'Académie, à propos du Vent qui était destiné à rester l'ennemi traditionnel du Feu jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il se demanda si cet empire avait ou non précédé l'apparition des premiers shinobi.

« Suis-moi, nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça. » Billis fit demi-tour et sortit de la salle. Rock Lee haussa les épaules et lui emboîta le pas.

Si Lee en avait su davantage à propos des Bijuu -le peu qu'il savait étant que deux de ses amis en abritaient ou en avaient abrité un en eux- il aurait remarqué la tablette taillée dans la roche parmi les artefacts. Sur cette tablette avait été gravée une grande créature. Il était difficile de dire clairement de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Comme s'il possédait à la fois des attributs de singes, de chiens, d'insectes, de bovins et peut-être d'un genre de pieuvre. Il se tenait au-dessus d'une montagne de corps humains stylisés desquels s'échappaient de nombreuses lignes rougeâtre. Le bas de la tablette était entièrement peint en rouge.

La créature était dotée de dix queues.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lee se tenait devant une porte ornée du titre 'Histoire des Arts Interdits'. Il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Une angoisse inexplicable commença à s'insinuer en lui, et cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Il avait l'impression soudaine qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de ressentir de joie jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et il commença à paniquer. Il était loin d'être le meilleur pour détecter le chakra, mais il n'était pas non plus totalement incompétent. En l'occurrence, il avait l'étrange sensation d'être prit au piège dans une sorte de genjutsu, mais il était incapable de le détecter. Bien sûr, il ne possédait pas la sensibilité de Neji, mais le fait de ne pas ressentir la moindre énergie le rendait nerveux, et ce sentiment devenait de plus en plus conséquent près de cette salle. Par ailleurs, à moins qu'il ne soit déjà en train de perdre la tête, il avait l'impression que ses facultés visuelles étaient endommagées. Comme si toutes les couleurs autour de lui venaient de se ternir. Il réprima un frisson.

Billis, de son côté, ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par tout ça. Il pénétra dans la pièce sans hésitation, et Lee n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Comme dans l'autre salle, celle-ci était aménagée de manière à exposer différents objets intéressants derrières de larges vitrines, mais ce qui se trouvait ici était bien différents des artefacts de l'ancien Pays du Vent. La pièce était encombrée d'horribles peintures représentant des monstres, de créatures à la peau visqueuse aux allures de singes, de globes oculaires géants affublés d'ailes ou encore d'affreux chiens noirs aux yeux rouges. La plupart des peintures les mettaient scène en train de danser autour d'un feu de camp ou de dévorer des êtres humains. L'un des tableaux les plus répugnants représentait un homme en toge arrachant le cœur d'une jeune femme afin de l'offrir à un oiseau. L'animal se trouvait au centre d'un cercle tracé au sol. Sur un petit piédestal en-dessous de la peinture était posé un couteau semblable à celui de l'homme du tableau. D'autres objets se trouvaient derrière les vitrines. Une petite poupée avec de longues épingles plantées dans les yeux. Un collier affublé de pointes qui devait être certainement très douloureux pour celui qui le porterait. Un coffret orné de mystérieux symboles. Et, pire que tout le reste, la carcasse séchée et décharné de… de quelque chose. Une chose bizarre qui aurait pu être un être humain avec une paire de jambes velues directement greffée à sa taille, deux cornes au sommet du crâne et une bouche chargée de dents pointues. Sa taille était à peu près égale à la longueur d'un bras humain. Les yeux de Lee passèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce ce qu'il voyait le terrifiait.

« Ceci, » Commença Billis, « Est un art magique ancien appelé démonologie. Il a été interdit depuis cinq cent ans au même titre que l'un de ses dérivés, la nécromancie. Le musée conservateur avait songé à ouvrir une section sur la nécromancie, mais elle n'avait pas suffisamment d'artefacts à exposer au public pour que cela en vaille la peine. »

Lee contempla un moment les horreurs qui se trouvaient derrière les vitrines avant de lever les yeux vers Billis. « Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec les ninjas ? »

« Toute magie mène à ce genre de chose. » Billis désigna la peinture du sacrifice humain. « La démonologie est l'étude de l'invocation de démons. L'idée de base est de se servir d'un chat, d'un oiseau, voir même d'un être humain et d'échanger sa vie contre les services d'une créature d'un autre monde que l'on appelle démon. Les démons leurs transmettront alors une partie de leur pouvoir, et les aiderons à se servir de la magie. La nécromancie est une pratique tout aussi répugnante. Elle consiste à réanimer les morts et profaner leurs corps. Le pouvoir d'un nécromant est lié à la mort elle-même, il établit une sorte de connexion avec l'au-delà. Il y a bien longtemps, notre peuple pratiquait ce genre d'arts monstrueux. C'était un temps de massacres et de destruction. Finalement, nous avons réussi à prohiber toute sorte de magie, et nous nous sommes dédiés à la science et à l'industrie. Le fait que d'autres peuples puissent encore pratiquer de telles horreurs nous est insupportable. »

« Je vois. Je crois que je commence à comprendre. » Lee adressa un sourire à Billis, mais son état d'esprit était bien différent. Il connaissait les propriétés du chakra, cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec cette démonologie ou nécromancie. Ces pratiques-là étaient tout simplement abominables, et le chakra n'avait rien de malsain. Il pouvait effectivement être utilisé à de mauvaises fins, mais son pouvoir provenait de chaque être humain, voir même de chaque être vivant. Le fait était que sans un minimum de chakra en eux, même les gens de la Fumée seraient incapables de survivre…

Une horrible pensée germa dans sa tête. Lee était certain de ressentir quelque chose de similaire à ce que pourrait provoquer un genjutsu, mélangé avec une sensation de profonde angoisse. Et si cela provenait de ces arts interdits ? Ce pouvoir ne semblait pas être lié au chakra. Lee se demanda si ces techniques d'invocations démoniaques pouvaient interférer avec le chakra. Et si c'était bien le cas, devait-il en conclure que cette magie infernale n'était pas aussi morte que Billis l'affirmait ?

Lee s'arrangea pour garder ses pensées pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis du musée, puis elles disparurent soudainement, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées. Cette nuit-là, il rêva de monstres cornus et de créatures volantes entrant dans sa chambre pour se moquer de lui.

Il n'en conserva pas le moindre souvenir le lendemain matin.


	61. Destin

**Chapitre Soixante Et Un**

**Destin**

L'armée du Sable et de la Feuille était retournée se rassembler près des ruines de l'ancien Temple de l'Araignée, là où étaient restés les Iifernatis inaptes au combat. Ceux-ci avaient toujours insisté pour accompagner leur tribu en temps de guerre, car même eux pouvaient avoir leur utilité. Ils gardaient le campement et s'assuraient que quelque soit le résultat de la bataille, les guerriers ne manqueraient pas de nourriture ou de soins à leur retour. Le fait de s'être établi au sommet du plateau leur permettait de repérer l'ennemi à des kilomètres en cas d'attaque. Malheureusement pour l'un d'entre eux, le problème n'était pas de revenir vivant, mais de se trouver à présent au cœur d'un véritable incident diplomatique à échelle internationale.

Hiashi n'aurait jamais cru un jour devenir la cible des envies de meurtre de tant d'individus en même temps. Pas qu'il trouve cela injustifié. Il n'avait jamais été aussi dégoûté de lui-même. Jamais il ne s'était permis de se montrer aussi distrait, mis à part peut-être une fois ou deux, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un Genin. L'erreur qu'il avait commise était absolument inexcusable, et il était le premier à l'admettre. Pourtant, malgré leur colère, la plupart des soldats ne cherchaient pas ouvertement à le menacer de quelque manière que ce soit. Seuls les Aigles Chasseurs s'avançaient à présent vers lui, toutes lames dégainées.

Bien qu'il soit certainement capable de se défendre, Hiashi ne bougea pas d'un pouce, même lorsque la tribu entière se mit à l'encercler une fois arrivée au campement. Hiashi prit le temps de noter qu'aucun shinobi de Suna ne semblait enclin à lui venir en aide. Gaara lui-même ne fit à aucun moment mine de les arrêter. Il restait de marbre, l'expression indéchiffrable, et Hiashi eut le sentiment que le Kazekage avait simplement l'intention de regarder les Aigles le tailler en pièces. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une foule enragée, il n'y eut pas le moindre cri de rage, de hurlement ou de sabre dressé en l'air. Les Aigles marchaient calmement, mais tout le monde avait parfaitement compris qu'elle était leur intention.

Les seuls membres manquants de la tribu étaient Jhimey et Katsu, tous deux occupés à se disputer avec Maro, qui semblait hors de lui. Mais étant donné qu'ils parlaient en langue Iifernati, Hiashi n'aurait su dire s'ils encourageaient ou non ce qu'il se passait.

Les Aigles se trouvaient à présent à quelques mètres de Hiashi, lorsque les shinobi de Konoha apparurent, littéralement. Les membres de l'armée originaires de la Feuille se positionnèrent à ses côtés, bien que Hiashi n'eut aucun mal à capter une certaine rancœur envers lui de la part de son propre peuple. Il savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de leur dire de se mêler de leurs affaires, car il était bien conscient qu'aucun ninja de Konoha ne laisserait l'un des leurs se faire tuer sans réagir, quelles que soient les circonstances.

Alors que les deux groupes se jaugeaient, Hiashi décida qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser les shinobi de son village combattre leurs propres alliés à cause de lui. Il s'avança.

« Je suis parfaitement conscient du fait que mon erreur est impardonnable. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour me racheter… »

« Réalises-tu seulement combien d'entre nous ont été massacré ! » S'écria l'un des Aigles. « Tu te rachèteras en nous laissant te trancher la gorge, sale… »

« Je vous en prie, croyez-vous réellement que nous vous laisserons faire ça ? » Dit calmement Kakashi.

« Un instant ! » A la stupéfaction de Hiashi, Katsu elle-même vint se placer entre les deux groupes. Elle cria quelque chose en Iifernati. Aucun shinobi de Konoha n'en comprit un traître mot, mais les Aigles commencèrent à reculer. Jhimey s'avança et brailla à son tour sur ses hommes. Katsu vociféra de plus belle sur son mari en pointant de temps à autres son doigt en direction de Hiashi, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

L'un des Aigles fit un pas en avant et désigna Hiashi avant de tourner la main en direction de Naruto, qui tressaillit à ce geste.

Finalement, Katsu fit trottiner son cheval jusqu'à Hiashi, sans se soucier des shinobi de la Feuille qui la menaçaient de leurs armes. Elle sauta de sa monture et se rapprocha de Hiashi, qui n'avait aucune intention de bouger.

Hiashi, tout comme la plupart des shinobi, avait une conception stricte de ce qui définissait l'espace personnel d'un individu, à savoir à peu près la longueur d'un bras. Il ne fut donc pas surprenant qui se raidisse subitement lorsque Katsu franchit sans vergogne cette limite. Elle se tenait à présent juste devant lui, à quelques centimètres à peine de son nez. Il n'aimait pas cela, pas du tout, mais aucun de ses mouvements n'indiquait la moindre menace. A vrai dire, elle était la seule et unique personne dans tout le campement qui ne semblait pas présenter la moindre trace d'agressivité envers lui.

« Que faites-vous ? » Siffla-t-il.

« Je sauve tes stupides fesses. » Gronda Katsu. Et, à la stupeur de tous, et plaqua son front au sien. Hiashi tenta de se dégager, mais elle le saisit par la nuque et se mit à grogner. « Ne bouge pas. »

Heureusement qu'en dépit de ses actions, Katsu ne lui parlait pas du tout de manière intime, sinon Hiashi aurait été parfaitement mortifié. Mais dans tous les cas, il était en ce moment en pleine confusion et particulièrement embarrassé. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la repousser, mais il supposa qu'il devait s'agir d'une autre coutume Iifernati. Tout ceci n'avait pas le moindre sens aux yeux de Hiashi. Cependant, il avait bien compris que les membres des tribus étaient bien plus tactiles que les shinobi, voir même qu'un citoyen lambda. Il se remémora l'attitude étrange qu'il avait observée lors de leurs fêtes. Sans parler de certains autres indices plus subtils. La plupart du temps, on ne pouvait pas séparer Katsu de son mari, d'ailleurs. Pour sa part, Hiashi espéra sincèrement, très sincèrement, que ce genre de… contact n'était pas un prélude pour quelque chose d'encore plus gênant.

Il activa son Byakugan, juste histoire de voir ce que fabriquaient le reste des ninjas de la Feuille. La plupart d'entre eux se contentaient de rester plantés là, bouche ouvertes, ou chuchotaient entre eux, voir même les deux en même temps. Il aperçut Tsume parmi la foule, furieuse et fulminante. Kuromaru avait la gueule grande ouverte, haletant. Hiashi se souvint que c'était sa manière à lui de rire. Il prit note dans un coin de sa tête qu'il aurait à botter les fesses du chien dès que possible. Hinata, à l'arrière de la foule, se cachait les yeux, tête baissée. Hiashi en conclut qu'elle devait se sentir embarrassée, que ce soit pour lui ou à cause de lui. Il jeta également un coup d'œil aux shinobi du Sable, qui parlaient à voix basse. Certains étouffaient un rire de temps à autres. En fait, et à moins qu'il ne se méprenne, le Kazekage lui-même réprimait un sourire narquois. Il était clair que Gaara appréciait la scène au plus au point.

Au bout d'un moment, Katsu le relâcha et s'éloigna. Elle ne se préoccupa pas le moins du monde des rires discrets provenant des shinobi du Sable et de la Feuille. « Père ! » Hurla-t-elle. « Approuves-tu ma décision ? »

Nori, qui était jusque là resté à l'arrière de la foule, s'avança lentement et lança un regard ouvertement noir à Hiashi. Hiashi n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait, mais devina que la prochaine étape serait un facteur décisif.

Nori poussa un soupir. « Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Katsu. Personne ne dit que je suis obligé d'aimer tous les membres de ma famille, après tout. » Le vieil homme se retourna vers Hiashi. « Toi… Et ta fille également, j'imagine. Venez par ici. » Nori s'éloigna en grommelant pour lui-même.

Hiashi ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de lancer un regard irrité à Katsu. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Grogna-t-il.

Katsu lui renvoya son regard. « Pour faire simple, une fois la petite cérémonie de Père terminée, je t'aurai adopté. »

« Quoi ! » Bafouilla Hiashi.

« C'était soit ça, soit les laisser te réduire en pulpe sanglante. » Elle agita vaguement la main en direction de la tribu, qui s'écartait en grognant, visiblement contrariée de ne pas avoir pu égorger Hiashi. « Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je doute que le fait de perdre d'autres membres de notre armée à cause de combats internes nous facilite les choses, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Hiashi se détendit légèrement. Ce n'était pas si terrible, après tout. Bien sûr, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement les Aigles Chasseurs, mais cette situation lui conférerait certains arrangements politiques, le plus évident d'entre eux étant en l'occurrence le fait de pouvoir éviter une guerre entre les forces alliées. Mais si seulement _tous_ ces gens pouvaient cesser de ricaner…

Hiashi n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions, car Katsu l'entraînait déjà par le bras. Doucement, mais fermement, il ralentit l'allure. Il eut un petit plaisir pervers à voir la femme gonfler les joues comme l'un de ces poissons venimeux. « Cesse de me malmener comme ça. » Grogna-t-il.

L'expression de Katsu passa de la colère à l'amusement et l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle éclata de rire. « Si tu prends sincèrement ce genre de petite chose pour une agression, c'est que tu es encore plus taré que je ne le croyais ! » Elle se retourna et suivit le chemin qu'avait emprunté son père. Elle tourna de nouveau en riant. « Amène ta fille avec nous, autant faire les choses dans les formes. »

Encore peu sûr de ce qui l'attendait, mais confiant quant aux bonnes intentions de la femme, Hiashi la suivit. Il fit signe à Hinata de les rejoindre et, à son grand soulagement, elle obéit, bien qu'elle leva la tête en l'air et sembla rouler des yeux.

Etait-ce juste une impression, ou se montrait-elle de plus en plus irrespectueuse envers lui ?

Les Aigles Chasseurs avaient installés leurs tentes près du Temple, côté Nord, pour être précis. Hiashi nota que, quoique Katsu ait pu faire pour empêcher la tribu de l'attaquer, la plupart des hommes ne cessaient pas pour autant de lui lancer des regards haineux. Hiashi se contenta de regarder droit devant lui, sans répondre à l'hostilité. Il s'arrêta devant la tente où Katsu avait disparu. Il put constater que Nori et Jhimey s'y trouvaient déjà. Tous deux étaient assis à même le sol. Nori tenait un petit bol entre ses mains, qu'il remuait de temps en temps et scrutait intensément. Cela devait certainement servir à un quelconque rituel.

« Tant que leurs demandes restent dans le domaine du raisonnable, nous n'allons pas les contrarier. » Dit doucement Hiashi à l'adresse d'Hinata, qui se contenta d'acquiescer sans un mot. Tous deux pénétrèrent dans la tente.

Nori leva la tête de son bol, les lunettes qu'il utilisait pour lire les signes divins perchés sur le bout de son nez de façon assez comique. Il lorgna les deux Hyuga d'un air mauvais.

« Aucun de vous n'a la moindre idée de ce que cela signifie pour nous. » Siffla-t-il.

« Je suis prêt à écouter attentivement tout ce que vous aurez à me dire. » Hiashi, afin d'apporter davantage de poids à ses propos, s'agenouilla à la manière des hommes du Pays du Feu, et vit Hinata l'imiter. Il remarqua que Nori avait les jambes croisées, tandis que Katsu et Jhimey n'avaient posé qu'un seul genou à terre. Il se demanda à quel point la situation devait paraître étrange, vu de l'extérieur.

« Ecouter ne sert à rien si l'on est incapable de retenir les informations. » Répliqua Nori avec dédain.

« Père, s'il te plaît. Sois raisonnable. » Dit Katsu.

« Bon, bon, très bien. » S'énerva Nori. Il posa les yeux sur Hiashi. « Je ne sais pas ce que le terme de famille signifie pour toi, Hyuga… »

« Mon clan est ma famille. » Répondit Hiashi. Nori lui balança une petite pierre, qu'il esquiva. Il allait avoir besoin de garder à l'esprit qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu d'un camp étranger ici, et que s'il était capable de se défendre, une telle action risquerait d'avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Il se contenta de renvoyer un regard sombre à Nori.

« Fais attention, mon garçon. » Déclara Nori, et Hiashi dut résister à la tentation de le cogner. « J'ai bien vu que tu traitais ta propre fille comme un chien. Et j'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais pas plus clément envers le fils de ton frère. J'admets que je ne sais pas grand-chose sur les tiens. Peut-être est-ce une attitude normale par chez vous, mais aux yeux des Iifernatis, c'est tout simplement odieux. Peu avant la naissance de cette guerre, ta fille a pénétré dans notre territoire. Mais mon fils ne s'est pas contenté de lui laisser la vie sauve ou de la chasser, il l'a accueillie. Il l'a officiellement considéré comme un membre de sa famille, et déclaré qu'elle et les siens étaient les bienvenus parmi nous. Ce que vous ne réalisez pas, c'est qu'il ne s'agit que de l'une des nombreuses façons dont les Iifernatis voient le sens du mot famille. »

« Quel est le rapport avec la situation actuelle ? » Demanda Hiashi. Il tenta de calmer son impatience en serrant les poings sous les longues manches de sa tenue. Personne ne put s'en apercevoir.

« Tout. » Jhimey leva la main et tourna la tête vers Nori, qui hocha la tête. « Nous n'avons pas la même perception de ce qu'est une famille. Les liens du sang sont importants, mais ce n'est pas tout. Nous sommes proches des membres de notre tribu. Nous les laissons nous approcher plus que ne le permettent la plupart des gens. Tu as certainement remarqué que nous sommes très proches les uns des autres, même d'un point de vue physique. A nos yeux, cela exprime une bonne entente au sein de la famille, et c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle mon père considère que tu traites ta fille de manière… étrange. Aucun de nous ne t'a vu la serrer dans tes bras ne serait-ce qu'une fois, c'est à peine si tu l'approches. Pour nous, ça a quelque chose de dérangeant. Tu la traites comme s'il s'agissait d'une étrangère. »

D'un même mouvement, les deux Hyuga se regardèrent. Hiashi fut soulagé de constater qu'Hinata était tout aussi déstabilisée que lui. « Encore une fois, où voulez-vous en venir ? » Dit-il en se retournant vers les Iifernatis.

Katsu remua un peu. « Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous savions déjà que nous... que j'étais liée à vous par le sang, mais vous ne faisiez pas partie de ma famille. Pas réellement. Si vous étiez venu dans notre territoire un an plus tôt, nous vous aurions certainement tué, ignoré dans le meilleur des cas. A nos yeux, vous étiez une menace pour notre liberté. Lorsque Jhimey a reconnu Hinata comme l'une des sien… il a délibérément mit fin à cette politique envers les Hyuga. Grâce à cela, si l'un des vôtre venait à approcher un camp des Aigles Chasseurs et demandait un abri ou de l'eau, il les recevrait sans encombres. Mais vous ne seriez pas pour autant considérés comme un véritable proche. Nous vous aiderions en cas de nécessité, mais nous ne ferions pas grand-chose de plus. Et si vous deviez un jour faire quelque chose… d'incroyablement stupide… comme causer la morts de certains membres de la tribu, alors ceux-ci n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à vous tuer, comme ils ont failli le faire aujourd'hui. Cependant… »

Nori poussa un soupir et leva les yeux en l'air. « En entrant dans ton espace personnel, en se comportant comme si vous étiez proches, Hyuga… elle a changé la manière dont ils te voient. A présent, aux yeux de la tribu, tu es un parent proche de l'une des nôtres. Ce qui signifie qu'à moins que Katsu, Jhimey ou moi-même ne te rejette, tu n'auras rien à craindre des Aigles Chasseurs. »

Hiashi posa les yeux sur Katsu. « Pourquoi ferais-tu une telle chose ? » Demanda-t-il. Il se sentit soulagé d'apprendre que les Aigles ne se comportaient pas ainsi avec n'importe qui, mais uniquement avec leur famille. Hiashi réprima un frisson aux insinuations de toute cette histoire. Pourquoi son esprit cherchait-il à se point à réfléchir à ce genre de choses ?

Katsu éclata de rire. « Je ne suis pas si naïve. Si mon peuple avait décidé de te tuer, ceux de Konoha auraient répliqué. Nous avons déjà assez à faire avec la Fumée. »

Hiashi hocha la tête. Il avait voulu s'assurer que les choses étaient claires. Il se retourna vers Nori. « Donc, quel est le programme à présent ? »

« Pas grand-chose, je voulais simplement que tu viennes dans ma tente histoire de mettre les choses au clair. » Grommela Nori. « Ceci dit, puisque de toutes manières ils vont me le réclamer tôt ou tard, je ferais aussi bien de déterminer l'avenir qui te concerne au sein de la tribu. Pas que tu ais quoi que ce soit de particulier à faire. Nous te demanderons juste de passer nous voir de temps en temps… »

Hiashi réprima une grimace. « J'espère que cela n'inclue pas ces fêtes que vous organisez tous les soirs. »

Nori hocha la tête. « Elles sont importantes, les familles ont besoin de ce genre de choses pour resserrer leurs liens. Mais pour le moment, donnez-moi vos mains, tous les deux. »

Hinata fut un peu plus rapide que son père pour tendre sa main au vieil homme. Nori attrapa un couteau et fit une très légère coupure sur le bout de son doigt. Il laissa couler quelques gouttelettes de son sang dans son bol et y versa également une poignée de sable. Il souffla légèrement sur le sable, et sembla étudier la forme qui en résulta. Hiashi fit de son mieux pour conserver son calme.

Nori plissa les yeux sur le sable, avant de les lever vers Hinata. « Tu deviendras une Maitresse du Vent. Tu relèveras de sa tombe le plus fidèle servant du Dernier Roi. Intéressant. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela de la part d'une native de la Feuille. Bien. »

Hiashi arqua un sourcil. « Elle n'a aucune affinité avec le Futon. » Il le savait très bien. Les Hyuga avaient beau ne pas utiliser de chakra élémentaire, il lui avait tout de même fait passer le test. Son élément était le Suiton.

« Je ne parle pas de ça. » Répondit Nori, sans prendre la peine de s'expliquer davantage. Il se tourna vers Hiashi. « A ton tour. »

Considérant que plus vite il en aurait fini, plus vite il pourrait sortir d'ici, Hiashi lui tendit sa main. Nori répéta les mêmes gestes. Cependant, au lieu d'exprimer le désintérêt relatif qu'il avait montré pour Hinata, il scruta son bol, remonta ses lunettes et plissa les yeux. Il réajusta de nouveau ses lunettes, puis releva les yeux vers Hiashi avec un regard étrange. On pouvait y lire une colère froide, mais également une sorte de résignation fatiguée. « Toi, Hyuga. » La voix de Nori tremblait. « Tu causeras la mort du mari de ma fille. »

« Quoi ! » Katsu bondit sur ses pieds, les yeux rivés sur son père.

Nori poussa un soupir. « Merde… J'ose espérer que ça ne sera pas dans un avenir proche… et que tu ne feras pas quelque chose de stupide, Hyuga. A présent, sortez de ma tente. Tous. » Nori baissa de nouveau les yeux vers le bol. Le vieil homme paraissait furieux et déprimé, comme s'il était déjà en train de faire son deuil.

Hiashi aurait voulu dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais aucune parole ne lui semblait adaptée à la situation. Il se leva alors et se tourna vers Jhimey. « J'espère que tu es conscient que jamais je ne ferai… » Commença-t-il, mais Jhimey secoua la tête.

« Ses prédictions se sont toujours révélées exactes. Toujours. » Jhimey sortit de la tente, sans jeter le moindre regard derrière lui.

Katsu, l'air furieuse, s'avança vers Hiashi. « Tu viens à la célébration de ce soir. »

« Mais… » Protesta-t-il, mais Katsu l'interrompit.

« Je me fiche de savoir quand cela se produira, mais je refuse que tu déshonores ma tribu à présent que tu en fais partie. Pas si ta fille doit faire partie des élus. Pas si tu dois causer la mort de mon mari. Que ce soit toi ou simplement à cause de toi, il est hors de question que tu souilles l'honneur de mon mari. » Katsu adressa un léger signe de tête à Hinata en guise de salut, puis partit à la recherche de Jhimey.

Hiashi aurait bien aimé poursuivre le débat, mais le visage du vieil homme prostré au-dessus de son bol l'en dissuada. Il se retourna et sortit à son tour de la tente. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il avait toujours cru au destin… Mais ça…

Etait-ce la vérité ? Etait-il réellement destiné à tuer Jhimey ?

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** Bien, voilà voilà, j'ai traduit tous les chapitres en ligne pour le moment, j'espère pouvoir poster la suite prochainement mais comme ça ne dépend pas de moi je ne peux rien promettre. Dans tous les cas merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ou pour encourager l'auteur, je lui passerai le message!


End file.
